La voix de Lola
by tiftouff19
Summary: Il n'y a pas grand chose que Bella ne ferait pas pour sa petite Lola, surtout s'il s'agit d'aller rencontrer un parfait inconnu pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire... AH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je sais, ça couvait... Celles qui me suivent sur Twitter ont appris que je lançais une nouvelle histoire, dont je vous propose aujourd'hui le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien entendu. L'idée est venue très vite, et les deux premiers chapitres aussi (**__J'suis un peu extralucide, j'ai des visions!__**).**_

_**Je remercie ma relectrice **_melacullen _**qui s'est spontanément présentée pour corriger quelques déchets d'écriture. Je remercie également **_Brand0fHeroine _**pour les réflexions sur l'histoire, son enthousiasme et son aide pour trouver le titre (**__Et vive les textos illimités!__**).**_

_**Je vais tenter d'anticiper sur vos éventuelles questions.**_

_**- Je ne connais pas encore le nombre final de chapitres (**__sans blague ?__**) mais j'ai une idée relativement précise de ce qui s'y produira (**__Bah alors ça, ça me coupe les jambes dis donc__**) ! **_

_**- Il y aura des points de vue d'Edward. Je ne pense pas proposer des PDV d'autres personnages pour l'instant.**_

_**- Le rythme de publication sera relativement proche de celui que je tiens d'habitude : un chapitre par dizaine. J'ai deux autres histoires à côté, quand les **_One-shots du Hasard est chez moi _**(**__la fin est relativement proche maintenant__**) seront terminés, je publierai plus souvent **_La voix de Lola.

_**Ce chapitre est court par rapport à ceux que j'envoie d'habitude, mais considérez-le comme une "présentation" du cadre de l'histoire. Je sais qu'on ne peut se baser sur ça pour juger une histoire, mais j'aimerais connaitre vos premières impressions sur la situation. **_

_**J'ai beaucoup de projets pour cette histoire, donc j'espère vraiment qu'elle trouvera bonne réception auprès de vous ! **_

_**Lors de la prochaine publication, vous découvrirez un chapitre concernant Edward. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez les moindres questions ou commentaires, n'hésitez pas ! **_

_**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

**Chapitre 1 : la petite Lola**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je terminais de vider le lave-vaisselle pour ranger dans les placards. Je mettais sur le plan de travail le biberon pour Lola, qu'elle boira avant d'aller se coucher.

Etre mère célibataire, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais malgré tous les obstacles, ça reste mon grand bonheur... Jacob et moi sommes devenus de jeunes parents, à 21 ans. Nous avions derrière nous une longue relation sentimentale, de pratiquement sept ans, depuis le collège en fait... Nous nous étions mis en ménage après l'obtention du bac, et à peine trois ans plus tard, j'apprenais ma grossesse.

Lola était arrivée mais c'est à partir de ce jour que ma relation à Jacob changea. _J'avais des tords. J'étais devenue mère, au point d'oublier mon rôle de compagne. _Jacob s'était retrouvé délaissé et bien sûr, un homme trop seul fait rapidement des bêtises. Il avait fini par me tromper. Je l'avais surpris avec Emily, une amie de longue date. Chez nous. _Classique. _Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, persuadée d'être trahie, et j'avais pris ma fille sans demander mon reste.

Je m'étais retrouvée à frapper à la porte de chez mon père, pour lui demander asile. Il avait vu rouge, très rouge. _J'avais tout perdu, mais il me restait Lola. _Jacob n'avait même pas eu à se justifier : ce que j'avais vu parlait bien plus que des mots. Tout s'était rapidement terminé entre nous : partage des meubles, revente de notre appartement, merci de rien, au-revoir à bientôt... Il avait voulu que je garde Lola, tout en ayant droit de la voir régulièrement. Dans le fond, je ne lui en voulais même pas. Jake est un bon père. Il avait eu du mal à accepter la séparation d'avec sa fille et s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre. Nous ne le voyions pratiquement plus à partir de ce jour, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'à chacune de ses permissions, il les passait toutes auprès de Lola.

J'avais mal réagi quand il m'avait annoncé partir avec l'armée, je m'étais soudainement sentie abandonnée par le père de ma fille. _Je l'avais trouvé trop égoïste, il ne pensait pas au mal que son absence ferait à Lola ! _Charlie m'avait conseillé de prendre du recul, et de repartir sur des bases saines. Il m'avait hébergée quelques temps chez lui, à Forks. _La vie était très ennuyeuse là-bas... J'adore mon père, mais Forks offre peu d'opportunités ! _Alors, j'avais pris la direction de Phoenix, chez ma mère, Renée. J'avais été accueilli à grands coups de : « Je t'avais prévenu, Bella. Vous mettre en couple si jeunes, c'était une folie!»... _Son discours m'avait vite lassée. _Même si elle s'occupait bien de sa petite-fille, s'entendre tous les jours dire qu'on a raté sa famille, c'est névrosant. Je lui avais balancé que je n'avais fait que reproduire les erreurs de ma propre mère, et j'étais encore une fois partie.

Je m'étais trouvée un petit hôtel sur place, car j'avais trouvé un poste de vendeuse dans une boulangerie. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais je devais avoir un salaire pour subvenir aux besoins de Lola. Renée avait fini par venir s'excuser, mais je n'avais pas voulu retourner chez elle. Son compagnon, Phil, m'avait alors proposé de me mettre à disposition un petit appartement qui appartenait à ses parents, moyennant un loyer abordable. Je m'y étais installée et j'avais continué ma route, élevant Lola du mieux que je le pouvais entre mon job et mes études par correspondance. Je voulais tenter d'avoir un diplôme, et j'avais décidé de me lancer dans la branche des enfants. _Ca me plaisait... bien sûr avant d'avoir Lola, les enfants m'étaient pratiquement indifférents... depuis Lola, ma vie est transformée ! _

Je regardais donc ma fille grandir, jusqu'à ce que j'effectue un premier stage dans une crèche. Il y avait presque exclusivement des enfants de l'âge de la mienne, et je remarquais que tous riaient et souriaient, babillaient, participaient à des petites activités diverses, écoutaient attentivement la musique...

_Ce que ne faisait pas Lola. _

Vers un an et demi, les enfants parlent un peu, disent quelques mots. _A 18 mois, Lola n'avait toujours rien dit._

Les enfants sont gais, spontanés et rient aux idioties. _Lola ne souriait pas._

Les enfants pleuraient, criaient, s'enflammaient pour des jeux. _Lola ne jouait pas. _

_« - Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Bella, m'avait dit une collègue. Tous les enfants sont différents, il n'y a pas vraiment de norme en terme d'évolution. Lola apprend à maîtriser la marche, elle ne peut pas apprendre à parler en même temps !» _

Alors, j'avais attendu.

Lola jouait toujours avec un de mes vieux nounours que j'avais gardé. Les poupées que je lui offrais, les peluches, les jeux éducatifs, rien ne retenait son attention. A part les lumières. Dans sa chambre, que j'avais décoré, une lampe changeait de couleurs à intervalle régulier. Lola passait des heures, sans exagérer, à la regarder. Elle était capable de rester assise deux ou trois heures à fixer les lumières.

Elle faisait des câlins à son biberon. Quand elle tombait, se blessait, elle ne cherchait pas mon réconfort. Mais elle prenait son biberon et le serrait tout contre elle, sans pleurer, sans broncher. A la crèche, elle ne jouait pas, ni ne s'approchait des autres enfants. Ayant obtenu mon diplôme, j'avais été engagé dans la même structure où j'avais inscrit ma fille. Elle passait ses journées collée à moi. Littéralement. Ses bras autour de ma jambe. Je pouvais marcher, elle ne me lâchait pas.

Quand elle s'était mise à enfin prononcer «maman», elle avait 23 mois, presque deux ans. Mes parents s'en inquiétaient. Elle avait mis deux mois de plus à dire «papa».

Mais ce qui m'avait alarmé était le fait qu'un soir, alors que je recevais ma mère à dîner, Lola s'était mise à pleurer en la voyant. Elle avait filé dans sa chambre, et je n'avais pu l'en faire sortir, malgré tous les efforts de ma mère et de mon beau-père, qu'elle connaissait pourtant parfaitement. _Si ça avait été un inconnu, j'aurais pu comprendre... _

J'avais fini par en parler à mon pédiatre, qui avait pris la chose au sérieux. A pratiquement trois ans, on m'avoua enfin ce dont souffrait Lola : l'autisme. Le diagnostic était tombé : autiste. Lola est autiste.

_« - Votre fille est atteinte d'une forme d'autisme, Miss Swan ! Je vais vous indiquer un certain nombre de spécialistes, qui vous encadreront vous et Lola...»_

La culpabilité m'avait rongé, et j'étais partie rejoindre ma mère.

_« - Tu avais raison maman... J'ai tout raté... Ma famille, ma fille... c'est de ma faute...»_

_« - Non Bella, tu n'as rien raté. Tu es une maman merveilleuse, et Lola t'aime. Tu dois te battre pour qu'elle s'épanouisse. Tu es son seul repère...»_

J'avais relevé la tête, pour elle. Pour Lola. Le combat était dur, beaucoup de portes se refermaient sur nous avant même de tenter de donner une chance à ma fille. Plus d'école, aucune structure disponible pour elle... J'avais réaménagé ma vie en conséquence. Je n'allais plus travailler en crèche, mais j'organisais des petites activités pour les enfants chez moi : des travaux manuels... peinture, ateliers sur divers thèmes quelques heures par semaine. Les enfants venaient chez moi par petits groupes, cinq au maximum, et nous avions diverses activités. _Ca marchait pas mal... _

J'avais espéré que Lola désacralise ses peurs des autres enfants en voyant régulièrement des petits. Pour l'instant, c'était un échec. Dès que la sonnette retentissait, elle interrompait toute action quelle qu'elle soit et filait dans sa chambre. _Même si elle était aux toilettes, elle s'empressait de descendre de la cuvette et de traverser la maison, pantalon au niveau des chevilles, pour rejoindre son petit monde... _J'avais tenté de l'intégrer, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il y a peu de temps, environ deux mois, j'avais accueilli des enfants pour une séance de relaxation. Cette réunion était destinée à calmer les plus agités. J'avais récemment écouté sur internet des chansons de l'interprète Edward Cullen, un homme relativement bien fait de sa personne, et avec une voix délicieuse. Ses morceaux de piano et sa voix douce et posée faisaient de lui un candidat sérieux pour se détendre. J'avais acquis son dernier album et avais fait allonger les enfants sur des tas de coussins, et nous avions fermé les yeux pour l'écouter chanter. Quand je les avais rouvert, j'avais eu la surprise de voir Lola dans l'encadrement de sa porte, son index dans sa bouche, qui semblait écouter. Elle nous observait, sans vraiment être là. Je lui avais tendu la main, mais elle avait fuit.

Depuis ce jour-là, Lola apparaissait toujours lorsque je mettais le CD d'Edward Cullen. Quand j'étais avec mes groupes, elle restait devant sa porte, mais lorsque nous étions seules, elle s'installait sur le canapé, regardait la pochette du disque et écoutait sans bouger. _Edward Cullen soit loué ! Il me semblait que ma fille réagissait. _

Lola a maintenant quatre ans. Nous avons eu la surprise il y a quelques temps de découvrir qu'Edward Cullen était également auteur de livres pour enfants. J'avais bien évidemment acheté son petit ouvrage. Chaque soir, je lisais son histoire à ma fille, et elle s'endormait en l'écoutant chanter. Quand elle était trop fatiguée, elle désirait écouter le livre en audio. _Il faut reconnaître que sa voix douce et posée est hypnotisante. _

Lola développait une grande fascination pour Edward Cullen, autant pour le musicien que l'écrivain.

**::..**

Ma fille était dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit, avec la jaquette du disque dans ses mains. Je m'installais près d'elle avec son biberon de lait chocolaté et la prenais contre moi.

- Edward... la musique...

Je lui souriais.

- Tu veux encore l'écouter ?

- Oui !

Je réenclenchais le CD et m'allongeais dans le lit avec elle.

- Tu aimes sa voix à Edward ?

_J'avais l'impression de ne parler que de lui, alors qu'il m'était un parfait inconnu. _Lola opinait.

- Et tu aimes sa musique ?

Là encore, elle acquiesçait.

- Demain, un nouveau livre va sortir, j'irai te l'acheter, tu viendras avec moi ?

Lola se redressait.

- De Edward ?

- Oui... Je vais aller te l'acheter, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi...

Elle se recroquevillait contre moi en position fœtale et lentement, de petites larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Lola... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas aller faire les courses... Mais j'aimerais que tu viennes... Ca me ferait plaisir...

La voir ainsi, pleurant à la simple idée de sortir, me rendait malade.

- Lola ?

Elle se frottait les yeux, sanglotant en silence. Je lui caressais le dos.

- Nous irons très tôt demain matin, il n'y aura pas trop de monde...

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Ma puce, je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes acheter le livre d'Edward avec moi...

Elle avait entre ses mains la pochette du disque sur lequel il y avait une très simple photo du chanteur assis derrière son piano, les yeux rivés sur les touches. Son nom était imprimé sur le bas de la photo, sobrement.

- Tu me montres la photo d'Edward Cullen ?

Elle reniflait et me tendait la jaquette. J'attrapais le petit livret.

- Oh regarde ma Lola... Il y a des photos d'Edward, tu les as vu ?

Je découvrais un homme simplement fabriqué par des dieux, il n'en était pas possible autrement : des yeux vert profonds et intenses, une chevelure roux foncé, un visage fin et un nez parfait. _Et ben ! On en fait plus des comme ça ! _Lola se redressait et s'appuyait contre ma poitrine. Son petit index me désignait la photo devant elle.

- Edward !

- Oui, c'est Edward...

Tout au long du livret, à côté des paroles des chansons, il y avait une photo d'Edward.

- Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle caressa alors avec une grande tendresse la photo devant elle.

- C'est beau...

- Oui, il est beau... Dis, j'ai une idée... est-ce que tu veux qu'on accroche sa photo sur le mur de ta chambre ? Comme ta photo de Minnie ? Tu veux ?

Son visage s'illuminait et elle opinait dans son pyjama rose. Je rejoignais la cuisine pour chercher un ciseau et découpais soigneusement toutes les photos pour les punaiser au-dessus de sa table de nuit.

Lola me regardait faire et je posais le dernier cliché. J'allumais sa petite veilleuse à côté et l'embrassais.

- Il faut dormir maintenant, c'est l'heure...

Je recouvrais ma fille avec sa couette épaisse et caressais ses cheveux. Elle suçait son pouce, se touchant le nez de l'index sans lâcher du regard les photos.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie...

Elle me fit un long câlin.

- Je t'aime Lola...

- Je t'aime...

Je souriais et l'embrassais encore avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce. Le CD d'Edward Cullen tournait toujours très doucement et lorsque je revins dans sa chambre, elle dormait à poings fermés. Je coupais la chaîne, et remontais sa couverture avant d'allumer le baby-phone et de rejoindre ma chambre.

Je m'allongeais et attrapais mon ordinateur portable.

_J'ignore ce que représente ce__t__ Edward Cullen pour Lola, ni ce qu'il a qui fait qu'elle semble si réactive à ses chansons et ses textes. Elle ne semble exister que lorsqu'elle l'entend. Comme si elle était... captivée... ou fascinée... _

J'activais internet et me rendais dans un moteur de recherches pour taper son nom. Edward Cullen. Je tombais sur une page de renseignements sur lui.

**«Edward Anthony Cullen est né le 20 juin 1985 à Seattle. Son père Carlisle Cullen est un chirurgien renommé et sa mère, Elisabeth Masen, femme au foyer. Ses parents divorcent alors qu'il est âgé de cinq ans, et le petit reste vivre auprès de sa maman, alors que son père se remarie rapidement avec Esmé Platt, décoratrice d'intérieur et auteure de livres pour enfants. **

**Il a un demi-frère Jasper et une demi-sœur, Rosalie. Côté vie privée, il est aujourd'hui célibataire, après avoir vécu une idylle de trois ans avec une jeune femme.**

**Edward commence le piano très jeune, à l'âge de cinq ans sur les conseils de sa mère. Instrument qu'il n'a plus jamais quitté depuis. Adolescent, il participe à de nombreux piano-bars, dont celui du Roxy où il reviendra régulièrement. C'est dans ce troquet qu'il fait la connaissance de Samuel Riley, son futur producteur. Très vite, Mr Riley ****décèle**** le potentiel de son poulain, et lui fait faire son premier album «Par Hasard» qui rencontre un grand succès. **

**Le second opus «Sans moi» est à la hauteur du premier, et est acclamé par les critiques. Il a récemment sorti un troisième album, sobrement intitulé «Edward» qui est n°3 au top des ventes. **

**Parallèlement****, Edward Cullen se lance dans l'écriture, poussé par sa belle-mère, Esmé. Elle lit ses textes et décide de les présenter sans lui en parler à sa maison d'édition, qui recontactera Edward Cullen pour lui demander de composer un premier récit. Edward Cullen dirige son histoire vers un public jeune, auquel il raconte les histoires de «Neil, lapin musicien». Plusieurs livres seront publiés, dont un en collaboration avec sa belle-mère. Il trouve grande réception auprès des parents et des enfants avec un style simple et sobre, dans des histoires amusantes. **

**Actuellement, Edward Cullen entame sa quatrième grande tournée nationale à travers tous les Etats-Unis. Beaucoup de salles affichent déjà complet.**

**Voir le site officiel d'Edward Cullen**

**Acheter ses livres**

**Acheter ses disques»**

Le reste de la page présentait des liens publicitaires. _Edward Cullen semble être un artiste dans l'âme, et apprécié de tous. Il n'y a pas que Lola qui l'aime apparemment... _

Je me dirigeais sur son site officiel, et visitais quelques pages. Présentation de sa vie professionnelle, son parcours, sa discographie, ses livres... Je décidais de commander deux exemplaires de livres sur internet, en attendant d'aller acheter le nouveau qui sortait demain. _Je ne sais pas davantage qui est cet homme, mais il fait du bien à Lola, c'est certain ! _Je ne suis pas du genre groupie, ou «fan». Mais je me dirigeais sur le forum de son site et décidais d'y inscrire un petit message.

**«**_**Merci à vous. Ma fille est atteinte d'autisme, et en vous écoutant et en vous lisant j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'épanouit enfin. Elle sourit, et ça n'a pas de prix. Merci.»**_

Je quittais internet et ressentais un pincement au cœur en voyant en fond d'écran le visage de ma fille et le mien sur une photo que j'avais faite de nous deux. J'inspirais fortement pour chasser la boule dans ma gorge qui me menaçait d'exploser.

_Je sais que demain, j'irai acheter seule le livre. Lola ne viendra pas... _


	2. Chapter 2 : Le monde d'Edward

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**oookkk ! 138 reviews... vous êtes des malades lol Je vous remercie toutes toutes beaucoup vraiment ! J'ai commencé à répondre à bon nombre d'entre vous, mais je me suis dit que pour vous remercier de ce nombre incalculable de messages, j'allais vous poster le chapitre 2 avec beaucoup d'avance.**

Je sais que vous allez peut-être être étonnées par ce que vous allez lire ici... mais j'aime le changement :) Il s'agit encore d'une petite présentation du côté d'Edward mais le prochain chapitre rentrera bien dans l'histoire.

**Je remercie ma beta-rider, melacullen ! **

**Mon cousin est atteint du syndrome d'Asperger, qui est une forme atténuée d'autisme. Je tenais aussi, en écrivant La Voix De Lola, à lui rendre un hommage à lui, que j'aime tout particulièrement.**

**Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture**

**Tiftouff19**

**-o-o-o-**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

- Monsieur Cullen, par ici s'il vous plaît !

- Edward ! Edward !

- Vous pouvez marquer «pour Anna» s'il vous plaît ?

J'opinais et signais le bout de papier qu'on me tendait. _Un ticket de caisse... je dédicace un ticket de caisse... _

- Edward ! Edward s'il vous plaît !

- J'adore votre dernier album !

- Merci c'est gentil...

Un autographe à droite, trois photos à gauche. Un sourire, un remerciement. Je parvins enfin à rejoindre ma voiture pour regagner mon loft.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, jetais les clés dans la petite coupelle de l'entrée et rangeais mon manteau sur l'attache. Mon répondeur clignotait, affichant le chiffre 07. J'appuyais sur le bouton en détachant un peu ma chemise et mes manches pour les remonter.

_« - Edward ? C'est maman... J'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais tu dois être pris avec la sortie de ton nouveau livre. Appelle-moi !»_

Un bip.

_« - Edward, c'est encore moi... J'espère que tu t'es couvert, le temps n'est pas chaud !»_

Je souriais et le troisième message s'enclenchait.

_« - Edward, c'est papa... Ta mère essaie de t'appeler elle n'arrive pas à t'avoir... Rappelle-là parce que je vais finir par ne plus décrocher !»_

J'éclatais de rire. Le quatrième message, le cinquième et le sixième provenaient encore de ma mère. Il en restait un.

_« - C'est Jasper, Alice a organisé une bouffe ce soir... donc si tu veux venir... enfin voilà. Rappelle-nous ! Salut !»_

Invariablement, à chaque fois que j'entendais la voix de Jasper, mes entrailles se serraient. _Pourtant il y a prescription maintenant... _Jasper est mon demi-frère, le fils de mon père Carlisle et de sa seconde épouse Esmé. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés à Jazz d'ailleurs, ils ont eu aussi une fille, Rosalie. J'aime bien Rose, malgré son fort caractère.

Quant à Jasper, même si nous nous étions toujours entendus et que nous avions désormais réglé nos différends, la situation restait inconfortable. Il faisait des efforts, et j'en faisais aussi mais parfois, j'avais juste envie de ne pas en faire. Alors je restais chez moi dans ces cas-là. _Comme ce soir. _J'attrapais le combiné et composais le numéro de son domicile. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix féminine me répondit.

_- Ah enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais rappeler..._

- Ouais... salut Alice... désolé j'avais du boulot...

_- Je m'en suis doutée... Tu as trouvé le message ?_

- Oui, je viens de rentrer... Ecoute, pour ce soir j'crois que c'est mort... J'suis fatigué...

_- Oh allez ! Tout le monde sera là ! _

- N'insiste pas... Je vais avaler un truc vite fait, prendre une douche et me coucher !

_- Comme tu sens... J'te laisse, je dois finir de tout préparer ! _

- Salut...

Je raccrochais et retirais mes chaussures avec l'aide de mes pieds avant de me diriger dans la cuisine pour prendre une canette de bière dans le frigo. Je m'affalais sur le canapé.

J'avais encore un peu menti à Alice... je n'étais pas si fatigué que ça... _Il y a simplement des jours où je la supporte, et d'autres pas. Aujourd'hui entre dans la seconde catégorie. _Il faut dire que la situation était un peu compliquée, et tordue. _Une histoire sordide. _Jasper avait toujours été le meilleur ami d'Alice Brandon, une fille minuscule et survoltée. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle, la vantant dans tous les sens. Mais elle vivait à Chicago et comme j'habitais à l'époque chez ma mère Elisabeth, je n'avais jamais vu Alice. Et puis, pour son anniversaire, elle était venue. Nous avions fait connaissance et je l'avais apprécié.

Puis quand sa famille décida de s'installer à Seattle suite à la mutation de son père James, je m'étais retrouvé dans le même lycée public qu'elle. Rosalie et Jasper étaient scolarisés dans le privé mais ma mère n'avait pas les moyens de m'y mettre. Mon père lui avait proposé de payer mes frais de scolarité mais elle avait dit, je cite «mon fils ne deviendra pas un péteux»... Carlisle et elle s'étaient chamaillés, tout en lui précisant que Rose et Jasper n'étaient pas des «péteux», Elisabeth campant sur ses positions. _Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Carlisle et Elisabeth avaient réussi leur divorce : ils se __côtoyaient__ régulièrement sans pour autant se détester. _Ma mère disait souvent que parfois, des personnes s'entendent mieux séparés qu'ensemble. Ce qui était leur cas, visiblement.

Donc, je m'étais retrouvé avec Alice dans le même lycée. Nous étions devenus très amis, et puis nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. _Elle avait une telle présence, une telle vivacité d'esprit et une âme très gaie... _Si j'avais su les sentiments de mon frère pour elle, je me serai abstenu...

Notre relation devenait sérieuse au fil du temps, et Jasper s'éloignait. Puis, il y eut un petit accident. Un préservatif qui a craqué et Alice s'était retrouvée enceinte à 20 ans. _Mais j'avais assumé. _Nous avions cherché un petit studio pour faire naître notre famille. Le bébé ne vint jamais. Alice fit une fausse couche à trois mois de grossesse. Les choses avaient changé ce jour-là. Alice avait perdu sa joie de vivre, et me reprochait sa fausse couche. Jasper a soutenu sa meilleure amie, il a su être l'épaule que je ne savais pas être, choqué par la nouvelle. D'un commun accord, Alice et moi avions mis fin à notre histoire qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Un mois plus tard, peut-être deux, Jasper avait frappé à la porte de ma chambre.

_« - Edward... je suis amoureux d'Alice... je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle...»_

Je n'avais rien pu répondre, mais ils s'étaient mis en couple. _Depuis ce jour, même si ça fait presque cinq ans, nos relations ont changé. _Bien sûr, nous nous entendions bien et j'acceptais totalement leur amour qui m'apparaissait désormais plus qu'évident.

_Mais parfois, quand j'y repense, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'aller chez eux. _Ils ont prévu de se marier, et j'en suis heureux. Ils méritent le bonheur. Il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie si ce bébé était arrivé parmi nous. _Serions-nous encore ensemble ? Jasper aurait-il continué de taire son amour ? _

Je me suis noyé dans la musique et dans l'écriture, soutenu par mes proches. Esmé et Elisabeth étaient mes plus grandes supportrices. Elles m'organisaient tout et s'investissaient énormément. C'est grâce à Esmé que j'avais osé publier. Mes écrits s'étaient penchés vers de petites histoires pour enfants, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Rosalie, avec qui je parlais souvent, m'expliquait que c'était sûrement inconscient, du fait que j'ai perdu un bébé... _J'ai du bol que ça marche bien... _

Mon portable vibrait. Emmett.

_« Salut vieux cul ! On file tous chez Alice et Jazz ce soir, apparemment tu viens pas. Merci de me laisser faire la conversation avec ma bouteille de bière ! __Bi__ses.»_

Je lui répondais rapidement.

_« Chacun sa merde mon pote ! Bonne soirée!»_

De tout mon entourage, j'ai le plus d'affinités avec Emmett. Je l'ai connu dès la maternelle, et nous avons tout fait ensemble, tout… même les conneries. De fait, nous avions liés des liens fraternels, malgré notre absence de consanguinité. Il était devenu un frère, un meilleur ami pour moi, celui avec qui on fait des soirées foot-bières-pizza et avec qui on peut parler de tout.

Il avait rencontré Rosalie un week-end, et avait flashé. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à sortir ensemble, ce qui fait que maintenant, nous nous voyons encore malgré le déménagement de ses parents au Canada. Emmett était resté vivre avec ma sœur. Elisabeth le surveillait de loin comme un fils, bienveillante.

Le téléphone fixe sonnait, mais le numéro me dissuadait de décrocher. Kate. Pas que j'aime pas Kate, mais quand elle appelle à cette heure-ci c'est pour m'informer d'une nouvelle case horaire remplie dans mon agenda et j'ai pas envie de savoir ! Elle laissa un message pour me dire que la rencontre avec mon éditeur avait été reporté. _Pas besoin de se lever demain... une journée peinard dans mon loft... J'demande que ça ! _Kate ne se gênait pas pour me rappeler ma journée chargée d'après-demain.

J'attrapais un plat surgelé dans le congel et le fis passer au micro-ondes pour le décongeler. _Du gratin fait maison par Esmé ! J'adore son gratin ! _Je rajoutais beaucoup de râpé et l'enfournais dans le four. J'installais mes couverts sur ma table basse et filais enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt.

_Soirée de célibataire : soirée pépère ! _

Pas de nana, c'est pas si mal... J'peux faire mes oignons sans avoir à me justifier... J'allumais mon écran plat et zappais sur une chaine d'informations. Je branchais mon ordinateur portable pour lire mes mails. J'avais beaucoup d'alertes concernant mon site officiel. Je ne m'en occupais pas personnellement, Kate faisait ça mieux que moi, mais elle avait fait transférer les alertes sur mon compte de messagerie.

**77 nouveaux messages. **_77 alertes pour le forum et le sujet «Un petit mot à Edward». _

Je les lirai plus tard, demain sûrement. J'adore recevoir l'affection des gens, et leurs avis sur mes disques mais je sors d'une journée longue et 77 messages, ça fait pas mal à enquiller... Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux pour tous les lire dès que j'ai cinq minutes. Ces gens prennent du temps pour moi, je dois en prendre pour eux. _Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde malheureusement. J'aimerais le faire, vraiment, mais c'est difficile... _Je cochais tous les messages et les marquais comme lus. Je me connectais sur le forum et sur la page des petits mots. Je décidais quand même de les remercier publiquement, même généralement c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_**«Salut à tous !**_

_**Longue journée aujourd'hui avec la sortie du livre, j'ai pu rencontrer certains d'entre vous, et c'était super sympa ! Vous étiez nombreux à la conférence et aussi à la **__**dédicace**__**.  
Je vous adore ! Vous m'avez tous gâté avec vos messages sur le forum, c'est super cool de votre part. **_

_**Les concerts vont reprendre, beaucoup de répétitions en ce moment.  
N'hésitez pas à prendre connaissance des dates, on a rajouté deux soirs à Arlington et à Nashville, le 28 et le 29 août. **_

_**Merci de votre soutien, vous êtes les notes de ma musique !**_

_**Edward.»**_

_C'est pas top, mais bon... _J'suis canné.

Le bip du four me sortit de mon PC et je me levais pour chercher ma part de gratin. _Bénie sois-tu, Esmé ! _

J'apprécie beaucoup ma belle-mère, pratiquement au même titre que ma mère. Esmé s'était fondue dans la famille, et m'avait donné beaucoup d'affection depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à Carlisle. Elisabeth l'appréciait beaucoup et elles se téléphonaient de temps à autre... _à mon sujet sûrement ! _

J'avais vécu chez mes deux parents. Au début avec Elisabeth bien sûr, et vers l'adolescence j'avais trouvé ça «plus cool» de vivre chez papa avec mon demi-frère et ma demi-sœur. _J'étais retourné chez Elisabeth après l'épisode Alice... J'avais du mal à affronter Jasper... _

Je raclais mon assiette et terminais à même le plat le gratin. _Pas grave, je ferai un peu plus de marche à pied demain ! _Je rangeais le tout dans le lave-vaisselle et végétais un long moment devant la télé, à zapper de séries TV humoristiques en dessin animé. _Enfance pas terminée encore, comme tous les mecs ! Sauf que moi, j'assume regarder Bob L'Eponge ! Chacun sa croix ! _

Puis, je prenais une douche rapide, fermais bien le loft et me couchais dans mon lit en tee-shirt et en boxer après avoir pris soin de débrancher le réveil. Mais évidemment, à peine dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette de l'interphone résonnait. Je décrochais, allumais le petit écran de surveillance. Papa.

- Je t'ouvre p'pa !

J'enclenchais l'entrée de l'immeuble et deux minutes plus tard, mon père sonnait. Il m'embrassait.

- Salut, j'te dérange ?

- T'es pas chez Jazz ?

- Non, j'étais de garde ce soir, j'en ai profité sur le chemin pour venir te voir, j'me doutais que tu serais pas allé chez eux !

Je le fis entrer.

- J'te sers un verre ?

- Sans alcool !

Je lui versais un trait de cocktail.

- Merci...

- T'as mangé ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas !

Je m'asseyais dans mon canapé à ses côtés. J'aime beaucoup mon père, on a toujours été proches.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Le lancement de ton livre ?

Je m'étirais.

- Ca a été... Fatiguant... mais ça a été...

- Mes collègues féminines hurlaient toutes ce matin qu'elles allaient l'acheter pour leurs enfants...

Je souriais.

- Et Heather veut que tu lui dédicaces...

- Encore ?

Il souriait.

- Oui... encore... je lui ai promis de lui ramener demain.

Il me tendait le livre et j'attrapais un stylo.

- Comment elle s'appelle sa môme déjà ?

- Karen...

Je griffonnais un rapidement «pour Karen, bisous. Edward» et le rendais à mon père.

- J'vais finir par croire qu'elle les revend sur eBay une fois qu'ils sont signés !

Carlisle terminait son verre.

- Bon allez... je traine pas... Alice m'a demandé de passer, n'importe l'heure...

- Ok...

Carlisle soupirait.

- Edward... Il faudrait que tu passes par-dessus ça...

- Mais c'est fait ! J'suis très heureux pour eux !

- Je sais... mais je sais aussi que ça t'a blessé...

- Ecoute, c'est que ça devait se passer comme ça...

- Tu y penses encore ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Ca dépend des jours... Je sais que j'y pense plus en tant qu'ex... J'y pense plus par rapport au fait que ça s'est joué avec mon frère... Ca aurait été le premier picore venu, ça aurait été plus facile... mais c'était Jasper que j'ai blessé !

- Jasper a eu du mal à accepter que ce soit toi l'ex d'Alice... Il a longtemps hésité avant de se lancer...

- Je sais ça...

Mon père me tapotait l'épaule.

- Et j'ai eu du mal à accepter de voir mes deux fils se déchirer... Quand vous étiez petits et que vous vous chamailliez, je vous donnais deux bonbons et hop, problème résolu !

Je souriais.

- Mais là, je ne pouvais rien faire...

Je lui souriais.

- T'as fait ce que t'as dû faire papa... Tu n'as pris aucun parti et tu nous as écouté... C'était la seule chose à faire...

- Oui, mais tu n'es plus totalement épanoui !

_Ca, ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai ! _

- J'suis bien ici... J'ai un beau loft et je fais ce que j'aime... Et j'peux me balader en boxer et poser les pieds sur la table du salon sans entendre une fille gueuler ! Que demander de plus ?

Carlisle se mit à rire et je le raccompagnais à l'entrée.

- Je t'envie ! Esmé ne me laisserait jamais poser mes pieds sur la table du salon ! Et ta mère m'interdisait clairement de rentrer dans la maison avec mes chaussures ! C'était pantoufles directement !

- Pauvre papa !

Il se tournait vers moi.

- Ah, tant que j'y pense... Après-demain quand tu viendras rencontrer les enfants malades à l'hôpital, tu monteras dans mon service... Heather va venir avec Karen...

- Oh... youpi !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous échangions une bise avant qu'il ne quitte mon loft.

Je retournais me coucher et m'enfonçais dans mes oreillers sous la couverture épaisse et la couette confortable.

Dans deux jours, j'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire un petit concert de trente minutes pour des enfants handicapés physiques ou malades, et leur donner un peu de bonheur. Après, je ferai le tour des chambres pour faire des photos et répondre aux sollicitations.

_Je fais un métier public, mais j'aime donner du bonheur. Les enfants le méritent plus que tous les autres. Voir leurs yeux pétiller, ça n'a pas de prix... _

Les gamins sont plus courageux et dignes que bon nombre d'entre nous...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Echanges de regards

**Hey!**

**Entre deux journées de stage, youpi j'suis retournée en maternelle, je vous poste le chapitre 3 de ****La voix de Lola.**** Vous m'avez encore énormément gâtée sur le précédent chapitre d'introduction concernant Edward. Je sais qu'apparemment, l'aventure Alice-Edward vous a surprises, mais j'aime bien prendre des risques (**_je tiens bien sûr à préciser qu'il n'y a pas d'inceste, Alice et Edward n'ont aucun lien de parenté lol De plus, leur relation est bien terminée, n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet__**).**_

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup beaucoup pour tous ces messages, vous êtes absolument géniales avec moi, je vous adore. C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Je remercie aussi ma bêta-rider **_melacullen_** pour son travail rapide.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier vrai chapitre, prenez soin de vous et soyez heureuses. Je vous .**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 3 - Echanges de regards**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Lola était assise sur son tapis coloré dans sa chambre et alignait devant elle ses petits jouets pour le bain. Ils formaient tous une ligne parfaite, méticuleuse. Lola faisait ça depuis de longues minutes maintenant, comme d'habitude.

_Ses gestes sont souvent répétitifs, de même que ses activités. _

Elle fixe ses canards, sans manifester la moindre émotion sur son visage. Comme si... _comme si ça ne la transcendait pas. _Je m'approchais et m'agenouillais avec douceur devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma puce ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, continuant de tripoter les plastiques devant elle. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle levait son regard triste vers moi. _Elle a l'air de souffrir en permanence... et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal. _

- Est-ce que je peux jouer avec toi, Lola ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête. _Je ne sais toujours pas comment appréhender ses refus, et tenter de les retourner de façon positive. _

- D'accord... C'est pas grave ma chérie.

J'entendais le téléphone fixe sonner dans le salon et je me relevais. Lola me suivait du regard.

- Je vais répondre au téléphone, d'accord ?

Elle opinait et je quittais la pièce. J'attrapais le combiné.

- Allô ?

_- Bella ? C'est Angela ! _

- Oh, salut ! Ca va ?

_- Bien et toi ? Comment va Lola ?_

- Moi ça va, Lola aussi... enfin comme d'habitude... Je la sens un peu triste ces temps-ci...

_- Elle a toujours l'air un peu triste, non ?_

Je soupirais. Les gens ne cherchent pas à tenter de décrypter les humeurs de ma fille.

- Oui, mais peut-être plus que d'habitude...

_- Elle fait quoi ?_

- Elle joue dans sa chambre...

_- C'est bien cet après-midi que tu as rendez-vous avec la dame pour voir là si elle peut la prendre chez elle un peu ? _

- Oui, on a rendez-vous à 17h pour un petit entretien... J'espère que ça marchera !

Mon amie Angela est infirmière à domicile.

_- _Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça ne marche pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu sais comment est Lola... Elle est d'accord pour un truc mais il suffit de trente secondes pour qu'elle change d'avis...

_- _Je sais bien, mais ne te décourage pas Bella...

- Je ne me décourage pas, c'est juste lassant parfois...

Au même moment, ma fille fit son apparition, tenant dans sa main un petit bout de laine jaune.

_- _Je sais, je me suis renseignée sur certaines structures qui pourraient accueillir Lola mais elles sont toutes soit surchargées, soit inadaptées au cas de ta gamine !

- Comme d'habitude !

_- _C'est pas simple, je sais bien...

Lola s'asseyait sur une chaise face à moi et tripotait sa laine. Elle la caressait. _J'aimerais que ça marche aujourd'hui, Lola a besoin de sortir. _

- Lola, tu sais qui c'est au téléphone ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est mamie !

- Non, c'est Angela, tu te rappelles d'Angela ?

Elle fit «oui» de la tête.

- Tu veux parler à Angela au téléphone ?

Elle me répondit par la négative et appuyait sa tête contre la table. Elle attrapait ma main gauche et la posait sur sa joue, à la recherche d'un contact. Je passais mon pouce en de petits gestes sur sa peau pour l'apaiser.

- Désolée, elle ne veut pas te parler !

_- Ca ne fait rien... En fait je t'appelais, c'est ton anniversaire dans trois jours, tu veux qu'on sorte ? _

- J'ai pas franchement envie de sortir ou de faire quoi que ce soit honnêtement... Je voudrais me reposer...

_- Tu es fatiguée Bella ! _

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile... Il faut se battre en permanence... J'aimerais que Jacob soit là pour me relayer...

_- J'imagine oui... _

- Même, ne serait-ce que garder Lola une heure pour que je puisse me balader...

_- Tu mérites qu'il te la garde plus qu'une heure... Tu as besoin de prendre du temps... Tu devrais sortir et rencontrer quelqu'un... _

On en revenait toujours à ce point : Bella, maman célibataire. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas comprendre que Lola est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ?

- Angela...

_- Je sais, une petite aventure ne t'intéresse pas... Mais ça te ferait du bien... Tu ne peux pas être qu'une mère toute ta vie, tu dois être une femme aussi ! Je suis sûre qu'avoir un homme avec toi, contre qui tu peux te blottir ne serait-ce que quelques heures ou le temps d'une nuit te manque... _

- Sûrement... Oui... C'est vrai que j'aimerais ça, mais Lola a besoin que je sois avec elle tout le temps, je ne peux pas me laisser être égoïste...

J'entendis mon amie soupirer au bout du fil.

_- Ecoute, si tu veux pas sortir dans trois jours on comprend... On passera avec Ben, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... _

- T'es adorable !

_- Et si tu veux aller te balader, on te gardera Lola !_

- J'ai juste envie de m'affaler sur mon canapé avec ma petite, regarder un film en lui faisant un câlin...

_- D'accord ! On passera alors... Faut que je te laisse, j'ai des rendez-vous ! Bye ! _

- Salut !

_Lola ne restera pas avec Angela et Ben, même pour une heure je le sais pertinemment... _Je raccrochais et câlinais un instant le visage de ma petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relève.

- Il va falloir qu'on s'habille pour aller voir la dame, tu te rappelles ?

- Elle va me faire mal...

- Oh non non ma chérie... Non ! On va y aller ensemble, toutes les deux. On va discuter avec cette dame, visiter sa maison et elle va nous dire si elle veut bien te garder un ou deux jours par semaine pour commencer ! Je viens avec toi, je ne te laisse pas ! Tu veux bien ?

Elle serrait ma main contre elle de ses petits doigts.

- Je veux papa...

Je soupirais. _Souvent, elle réclamait son père quand je lui faisais faire quelque chose qui la contrariait un peu. _

- Papa est au travail encore... Il va rentrer dans un petit moment... Regarde, viens voir le calendrier !

Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'amenais au calendrier dépliant sur lequel je lui avais mis des petits repères pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle se situait. Je tournais des pages jusqu'à une croix rouge sur le 16 novembre, soit dans deux mois environ.

- Tu la vois la croix qui montre que papa revient ?

Elle posait son doigt dessus.

- Voilà, c'est ici que papa sera là ! Et nous sommes ici...

Je revenais en arrière jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 10 septembre.

- Ce sera un petit peu long, mais tu vois, j'ai marqué que ce jour-là, nous irons chercher papa à l'aéroport toutes les deux ! Il sera content ! Ici, c'est l'anniversaire de maman, et là le retour de ton papa.

Lola opinait.

- Il dort à la maison papa !

Elle ne comprenait pas que son père ne dormait plus chez nous. Parfois, il m'arrivait d'héberger Jacob à ses retours.

- Non... Il dormira chez papi...

Elle ne répondit rien mais son menton se mit à trembler.

- Non...

Sa voix partait dans les aigues.

- Ma chérie, ne pleure pas !

Elle s'appuyait contre mon cou et se laissait aller doucement, son corps animé de légers spasmes.

- Pa... pa !

Je caressais son dos et ses cheveux en la berçant.

- Il sera bientôt là... je lui dirai de venir passer quelques jours ici pour rester avec toi, d'accord ? Il ira un peu chez papi, et un peu ici...

Elle opinait.

_Je sais que lui céder certaines choses n'est pas forcément la solution. Je le sais très bien ! Mais Jacob est son père, et elle le voit peu. Quand il vient, il s'occupe toujours très bien d'elle. Je ne veux pas les séparer. Notre situation personnelle complexe, même si elle était oubliée désormais, ne devait pas influer sur ses relations avec Lola. Je m'étais toujours refusée de laisser mes impressions personnelles empiéter sur la répartition de nos rôles autour d'elle. _

Lola a le droit de voir son père, c'est comme ça !

**::..**

La dame qui nous reçut me fit forte impression : sûre d'elle, un visage sympathique et patient, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle recevait plusieurs jours par semaine des enfants atteints d'autisme et elle leur proposait un petit enseignement en fonction de leur âge et de leurs capacités. La maison était spacieuse et lumineuse, le matériel adéquat, les possibilités d'activités diverses. Elle se prénommait Charlotte.

- Et ici, vous avez notre salle de repos... J'ai mis à disposition des livres, de la musique, des jeux, des cabanes, des matelas au sol avec des coussins et des tapis. L'enfant vient ici, quand il n'a simplement pas envie de prendre part aux autres activités. Ils ont le droit au choix, c'est sur cette idée que j'axe mon programme : l'enfant peut dire non, à condition qu'il respecte les activités obligatoires...  
- Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous appelez activités obligatoires ?

- Ce sont certaines activités motrices, et certaines en groupe. Le moment lecture est également obligatoire. Je prends un livre et nous nous installons tous sur les canapés pour nous reposer.

- Lola n'est pas très sportive... Je ne l'ai jamais été non plus !

Ma fille était debout au milieu de la salle de repos et fixait les livres. Charlotte me souriait.

- Ce ne sont pas des activités sportives à proprement parler. Des sauts dans des cerceaux, du houla-hop, des petits jeux qui mettent en avant une certaine coordination... ce genre de choses. J'ai imprimé des petites jaquettes qui expliquent en détail mes activités, les règles, le temps, les moyens mis en place ! Je vous en fournirai une que vous pourrez lire chez vous à tête reposée.

- D'accord !

Dans la salle, Lola s'avançait vers l'étagère des livres et en sortit un.

- Lola ! Laisse les affaires en place ma chérie...

- Laissez la faire ! C'est important qu'elle se familiarise avec cet environnement.

Ma fille observait un petit livre et la dame s'approchait.

- Qu'as-tu choisi ? Oh, Neil, lapin musicien ! Tu connais ce livre ?

Lola opinait et me le tendait. _Edward Cullen. _Je m'agenouillais.

- C'est le livre d'Edward, tu le reconnais ?

Elle me fit oui, avec un petit sourire et caressait de son index la couverture.

- On l'a à la maison...

Charlotte s'agenouillait à notre niveau.

- Tu lis déjà ce livre chez toi ?

Lola fit «oui» de la tête.

- On a aussi les quatre autres, pas vrai ?

Lola reprenait le livre et s'asseyait pour l'ouvrir et le regarder.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te lise cette histoire, Lola ?

Ma fille referma brutalement le petit livret et se levait pour venir à mon niveau et se cacher derrière ma jambe.

- Oh voyons Lola ! Tu connais Charlotte maintenant, elle est gentille n'est-ce pas ?

Lola dissimulait son visage et fermait ses yeux, s'agrippant à ma jambe. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Elle voulait te lire le livre d'Edward Cullen... Tu connais déjà l'histoire mon amour...Tu aimes bien Edward...

Elle s'installait dans mes bras et me serrait contre elle. _Le contact est rompu en quelque sorte pour aujourd'hui. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Charlotte m'a fait une forte impression ! _Je me relevais avec Lola dans les bras.

- Est-ce qu'on peut assister à une séance ?

Nous retournions dans le salon.

- Bien sûr Miss Swan ! Les parents sont conviés, dès qu'ils le souhaitent, à rester. J'aime qu'ils assistent aux trois ou quatre premières séances intégralement sur une journée. Ensuite, ils peuvent disposer et laisser leurs enfants. J'apprécie cependant pour des raisons sous-jacentes évidentes d'intégration et de socialisation de l'enfant, qu'ils s'en aillent au moins une heure ou deux... Ca leur permet éventuellement de faire des courses, du ménage, ou tout simplement de souffler, je sais combien c'est difficile de garder un enfant autiste 24h/24...

_Elle ne croit pas si bien dire ! C'est mon enfant bien entendu mais je n'ai plus de temps pour moi et parfois, je me sens comme lassée. _

- Evidemment oui... Au niveau du tarif, vous prenez combien ?

- Je prends 10$ de l'heure mais tout est compris : goûter, boisson, fournitures... Et 3$50 supplémentaire par tête si je dois faire déjeuner l'enfant et son parent.

Elle me tendait un petit livret.

- Ca me semble raisonnable...

_Même si ça fait un peu cher, c'est relativement complet et tout me semble correct dans sa prise en charge ! _

- Ecoutez, a priori je suis d'accord sur le principe... Votre programme me semble intéressant... Combien d'enfants gardez-vous en même temps ?

- Ca varie selon le thème proposé en journée. Les inscriptions sont à faire dès que vous savez les activités, et si Lola a envie de les faire. Il faut me dire avant si la petite viendra ou pas. En général, j'envoie aux familles des plannings au mois, vous sélectionnez les journées qui vous intéressent, et vous m'appelez que j'inscrive votre enfant. Il y a en moyenne de 5 à 6 enfants par séance...

_En définitive, la même chose que moi quand j'effectue mes séances de baby-sitting à thèmes à la maison. _

- Très bien... Quand est votre prochaine séance ?

- Je vous ai mis le planning pour le mois dans la jaquette, vous lisez bien à tête reposée, vous y réfléchissez, vous en parlez avec Lola en lui précisant bien que vous resterez avec elle, et vous me rappelez, ça vous va ?

- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir reçues !

- Je vous en prie !

Elle m'adressait un sourire bienveillant et nous raccompagnait à la porte.

- On se revoit bientôt Lola ?

Ma fille avait toujours le nez dans mes cheveux. Je caressais son dos.

- Tu dis «au-revoir» à Charlotte ?

Elle leva très rapidement sa petite main pour la baisser aussitôt. Je serrais la main de la dame et nous quittions la jolie maison pour rentrer chez nous.

_Cet accueil sera positif. Jusque là, toutes les structures m'avaient refusé Lola. «Ecole non adaptée ou pleine jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine», ou des extrêmes «Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accueillir des enfants autistes dans notre structure, nous ne sommes pas formés pour ce genre de cas». _

Alors, Lola restait à la maison, et ne sortait que pour ses examens avec le pédopsychiatre et avec les médecins divers. Je tentais de lui inculquer un enseignement à domicile bien sûr ! Compter, tenter d'écrire son prénom... je m'étais renseignée auprès de collègues de crèche qui avaient des contacts avec des maternelles pour avoir une idée du programme. Il était difficile de le suivre bien sûr, mais Lola faisait ce qu'elle pouvait.

Je l'observais dans le rétroviseur arrêtée à un feu rouge. Elle tripotait un petit biscuit emballé qui traînait dans la voiture depuis un moment déjà.

- Tu as faim Lola ?

Elle me regardait en caressant le papier de l'index puis me tendait l'emballage.

- Oh non ma chérie, ne mange pas ça il n'est plus bon ! Maman a amené des compotes dans le sac, je vais t'en donner plutôt ! D'accord ?  
- Oui...

Elle posait le gâteau à côté et mettait son pouce dans sa bouche. Je prenais le premier tournant à gauche et m'enfilais sur le parking de l'hôpital pour me garer et lui donner sa collation.

- Tu veux rester dans ton siège ou descendre marcher un peu ?

Elle fit non de la tête et portait son tube de compote à la bouche. Je prenais une gorgée d'eau quand j'entendis un important bruit de foule. _Des femmes ? _Je me tournais pour voir une masse compacte à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_Tiens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore une manifestation ?_

Lola se redressait dans son siège.

- C'est quoi maman ?

- Il y a quelques personnes, sûrement une manifestation...

La foule se déplaçait, gloussante et riante. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier ? _J'entendais des «mercis», des «à bientôt» à tout va ! La petite troupe semblait se rapprocher de nous. Certaines femmes restaient en retrait mais d'autres avançaient. On aurait dit qu'elles entouraient quelqu'un parce qu'elles étaient toutes tournées vers le centre.

- Merci beaucoup Edward ! Merci !

- Je vous en prie...

_EDWARD ?_

J'aperçus alors une grande silhouette masculine émerger de la foule pour la fendre. Un homme que je reconnus immédiatement s'avançait dans notre direction, grand, bien fait de sa personne, des cheveux bruns qui semblaient roux au soleil, vêtu d'un pantalon type militaire avec un tee-shirt noir échancré en V et un sourire timide, presque gêné.

_Oh seigneur ! Edward Cullen ! _

Il s'approchait de nous, tenant une paire de lunettes dans ses mains, se tournant de temps en temps pour saluer les femmes.

- Lola ! Lola regarde qui c'est !

Mon cœur battait très fort. _C'est tellement impressionnant de le voir là comme ça, si près... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? _Il s'arrêta au niveau d'une Volvo grise, garée sur ma gauche, un véhicule nous séparant.

- Lola ! Regarde ma chérie ! C'est Edward Cullen ! Lola ! C'est Edward !

Le pianiste me lança alors un regard et un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. _J'y crois pas... Edward Cullen ! _Rapidement, il déboîtait son véhicule et quittait le parking sous le gloussement des infirmières.

- Lola ma puce, tu as vu Edward ?

Elle avait le visage tourné vers moi et en cachait une partie avec son lapin.

- Tu as vu Edward mon cœur ? Il était là...

Je me penchais pour la voir qui souriait légèrement et rougissait.

- Tu as vu Edward ma chérie ? Tu as vu comme il est beau ?

Elle opinait et dissimulait totalement son regard derrière sa peluche.

Je réalisais que je tremblais de tous mes membres. _Si on m'avait dit que je verrai cet homme un jour... Il est vraiment bien charmant ! _

- Maman...

Lola me tendait les bras, me ramenant sur terre.

- Tu veux un câlin ma puce ?

Elle opinait, aussi je la détachais et la prenais contre moi. Elle se blottissait contre mon cou et je la berçais, lui caressant le dos.

- Ca va mon cœur ? On va rentrer à la maison ?

Je la gardais tout contre moi, en profitant pour fermer les yeux.

_Angela voudrait que je me trouve un homme, mais comment pourrais-je avoir de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma fille ? Elle est tout ce que j'ai, et tout ce qui me motive pour me lever le matin. _Lola n'est certes pas aussi pétillante que les autres enfants, mais c'est mon soleil à moi...

Je la réinstallais dans son siège et redémarrais jusqu'à la maison. Le répondeur diffusa un long message de mon ex-compagnon.

_«- Salut Bella, c'est Jake ! J'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles de la petite, j'ai une petite heure devant moi. Vous êtes pas là apparemment, c'est dommage. J'pense que tu dois être chez la femme que t'as trouvé là, j'espère que ça se passera bien ! Envoie-moi un mail pour me dire, ou une connerie du genre. Si jamais ça se passe bien et que tu veuilles l'inscrire, tu me tiens au courant et on partagera les frais à payer, enfin t'hésites pas quoi ! Soit t'avances et j't'envoie un chèque soit quand je viens je te signerai un montant qui fera cinquante__/__cinquante ! J'espère que Lola va bien, elle me manque beaucoup ! Ici, c'est pas bien reluisant, on fait de la distribution de vivres et de médicaments, surtout pour les enfants. Ca me fait mal au cœur... Bon... ben voilà... Tu me tiens au courant pour la nana Bella, puis t'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Lola, je t'aime ma chérie, papa a hâte de venir voir comme tu as grandi, tu dois être encore plus jolie ! J'ai toujours ta photo et tes dessins avec moi et je pense à toi tout le temps ! Je t'aime ma puce, je t'aime très fort ! «_

Jacob et moi nous sommes toujours entendus pour Lola, et j'appréciais sincèrement le fait qu'il veuille m'aider. Je pouvais financer tout ce qui concerne ma fille bien entendu, mais c'était agréable de savoir que Jake voulait participer.

- Tu as entendu le message de Papa, Lola ? Il a dit qu'il t'aime très fort... Tu veux réécouter ?

Elle tendait son index vers la petite boîte noire.

- Encore maman, papa !

Je réenclenchais le répondeur.

_«- Salut Bella, c'est Jake ! J'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles de la petite...»_

**::..**

Je versais ma pâte pour mes fondants au chocolat dans les petits ramequins. _Vingt-six ans aujourd'hui, une journée bien au chaud avec un bon gâteau pour faire la gourmande, une bonne couverture, un bon film et ma fille dans mes bras. __Y'a__ pire comme vie, non ? _

Lola s'approchait et me tendait une feuille. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un dessin...

- C'est pour moi ?

Elle opinait.

- C'est parce que... ben c'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire...

- Oh merci ma chérie ! C'est super gentil ! Montre-moi ça ! Alors, fais voir un peu... Ohh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lola s'approchait de moi et me câlinait.

- C'est moi ce bonhomme là ?

Elle souriait dans mon cou en opinant.

- Je suis très jolie ma chérie, tu m'as très bien dessiné ! Et là, c'est mon cadeau ?

Elle opinait encore, je sentais son petit nez froid caresser ma joue. Sa petite main tenait ma nuque.

- Merci mon cœur, j'aime beaucoup ce joli dessin ! Je vais l'accrocher au tableau comme ça je le verrai tous les jours ! D'accord ?

- Non... dans ta chambre !

- Dans ma chambre ? D'accord ! Je le verrai tous les soirs avant de me coucher et je ferai de très jolis rêves... On va l'accrocher toutes les deux ?

Elle acquiesçait et je me levais avec elle pour aller dans ma chambre. J'attrapais de la pâte à fixe et l'accrochais en haut du miroir de mon armoire.

- Et voilà ! Merci ma chérie ! J'adore ce dessin !

J'embrassais Lola et la serrais tout contre moi.

_Ma petite puce... c'est pas du Dali c'est sûr, mais je n'échangerai pas ce dessin contre un tableau du plus grand des peintres ! _

J'entendis toquer à la porte.

- C'est qui maman ?

- C'est soit Angela, soit mamie...

Je retournais au salon et ouvrais la porte-fenêtre. Il y avait effectivement à la fois ma meilleure amie, son copain et ma mère.

- Salut ! Bon anniversaire Bella !

- Merci...

Elles me tendirent des cadeaux et ma mère prenait Lola dans ses bras, qui semblait intimidée.

- C'est mamie Lola ! Tu lui dis bonjour ?

- Bonjour mamie...

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite, toute timide.

- Tu m'as manqué ma chérie !

Je les fis entrer et leur proposais un café. Lola filait dans sa chambre.

- Alors ? Comment ça va Bella ?

- Ca va bien...

Je posais les tasses fumantes devant moi.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû m'amener des cadeaux !

- Si tu ne veux pas sortir, on vient à toi ! Souriait Ben.

J'ouvrais le premier paquet de ma mère : un cahier vierge. _J'aime écrire de temps en temps... des idées, des pensées, des petits bouts de choses absurdes... _Ce cahier ressemblait à un livre, dont l'ouverture était aimantée. Il y avait également un chèque-cadeau dans une boutique culturelle.

- C'est super ! Merci maman !

Je la serrais contre moi. Ben me tendit un petit paquet.

- Ca ira avec le livre !

J'en sortis un magnifique stylo plume.

- T'es fou ! Il a dû te couter cher ! Merci Ben !

- J't'en prie !

J'attrapais le cadeau d'Angela mais elle m'arrêtait.

- C'est un cadeau secret... Tu l'ouvriras toute seule...

Son sourire rougissant la trahissait.

_La connaissant, ça doit encore être un truc cochon ! _Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je ramenais les présents dans ma chambre et croisais Lola qui était assise devant sa porte, avec une poupée.

- Ne reste pas assise là mon bébé...

- C'est tes cadeaux ?

- Oui... Tu veux les voir ?

Je lui montrais le cahier et le stylo.

- C'est beau, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesçait et caressait les reliefs du cahier.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Oh ça ? C'est un cadeau qu'Angela m'a offert...

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas ouvert ?

- Pour l'instant, on discute mais je l'ouvrirai tout à l'heure... Tu viens avec nous manger un petit gâteau au chocolat ?

Ses yeux pétillaient et elle souriait.

- J'aime bien le socolat...

- CHO-colat... Tu le redis ? Chocolat...

Elle ramenait sa tête en rougissant contre mon bras et faisait «non».

- Tu viens avec nous alors ? Maman va poser ses paquets et on va manger...

Je m'exécutais, prenais ma fille dans mes bras et revenais avec elle. Maman la prenait contre elle, mais ma fille ne se laissait pas aller avec elle comme elle le faisait avec moi. _Pourtant, elle connait très bien ma mère. Elle aurait plus tendance à se reposer avec mon père par contre... sentiment de sécurité peut-être... _Ma meilleure amie se levait pour venir m'aider à démouler les fondants.

- T'as ouvert le cadeau ?

- Non, pas encore... Viens on va l'ouvrir !

Je l'entraînais dans ma chambre et attrapais le paquet rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté encore ?

Je déchirais le paquet et découvrais un vibro-masseur. J'éclatais de rire.

- Oh non ! Excellent !

Angela riait.

- A défaut de chaleur humaine...

Elle se mit à siffloter. Je riais et la serrais contre moi.

- Merci !

- J't'en prie... J'ai appelé ta mère aussi, et on a pensé que ça serait bien aujourd'hui que tu sortes un peu... Elle t'a offert un bon d'achat, va le dépenser. On te gardera Lola pendant une heure ou deux !

_Est-ce bien raisonnable ? _

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Lola nous connaît, Bella ! Et elle se comporte très bien avec nous... On restera tous avec elle, et ce ne sont que deux malheureuses petites heures...

Je soupirais. _Vais-je vraiment être égoïste à ce point le jour de mon anniversaire ?_

- Bella, s'il te plaît... Il n'est pas bon pour toi non plus de rester confinée ici... Ce ne sont que deux heures !

- Bon... D'accord... Mais deux heures seulement ! 18h30 dernier délai je suis revenue !

- Oui ! D'abord, je veux goûter ton gâteau, après tu fais ce que tu veux !

Je souriais et retournais au salon.

- Lola ma puce ? Maman doit te dire quelque chose...

Je m'agenouillais devant ma mère, qui tenait toujours ma fille.

- Mamie m'a offert un cadeau, un bon d'achat pour acheter des livres et de la musique, et j'aimerais aller me les acheter aujourd'hui. Angela, Ben et Mamie vont rester te garder, ça ira pour toi ?

Elle me regardait, craintive.

- Tu t'en vas maman ?

- Oui... Mais je reviens très vite... Tu veux bien rester ici ?

Elle baissait les yeux, mâchonnant le bout de son index.

- Je reviens très vite mon cœur... Tu vois la pendule ? Quand le chiffre 6 se sera transformé en 8, maman sera là ! Ca ne fait que deux heures... Ca va vite passer...

Elle posait sa tête sur ses bras, appuyée contre la table.

- Non, je veux pas !

_Voilà pourquoi partir est difficile._

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

- Que tu t'en vas...

- Mais je reviens vite ma chérie...

- Non !

Elle se mit à pleurer. Ma mère lui caressait le dos et dégageait ses cheveux.

- Lola, ta maman va revenir, on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble...

Ma fille sanglotait de plus belle, et mon ventre se nouait. Je sentais la boule grossir dans ma gorge.

- Lola, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi au magasin ?

Elle décalait sa tête sans la relever vers la gauche.

- Non !

- Je dois aller faire des courses...

Elle continuait de pleurer. Ma mère soupirait.

- Vas-y, on s'occupe d'elle... Hein ma puce, mamie et Angela et Ben vont s'occuper de toi...

Je me relevais et déposais un baiser sur les cheveux de ma fille.

- Je t'aime Lola ! Je reviens très vite !

Angela me tendait mon manteau noir et je l'enfilais.

- On s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas...

Je regardais Lola, que Ben tentait de distraire.

- Je suis horrible de partir comme ça... D'habitude je la préviens longtemps avant... là je...

- Bella ! Sors un peu... On s'occupe d'elle...

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu...

- Je sais, on t'appelle, tu as notre parole ! File !

J'attrapais mon sac et mes clés et grimpais dans la voiture. Au fil des kilomètres, les larmes qui me menaçaient affluèrent, brouillant ma vue. Je roulais une vingtaine de minutes et me garais sur le parking. _Ce n'est pas facile... je dois être forte pour elle, mais ce n'est pas facile de la voir comme ça, pleurer. Et souffrir. J'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais elle ne doit pas être heureuse, et ça me bouffe. _

Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera jamais assez...

Je m'inspectais dans le rétroviseur intérieur et essuyais mes joues, tentant de ravaler sans guère de succès mes sanglots. _Sois forte, Bella. Sois forte ! _J'entrais dans le magasin, où une foule massive était réunie. De la musique s'élevait et je reconnus rapidement un des morceaux que Lola écoutait le soir avant de s'endormir. Un panneau publicitaire sur ma droite me confirmait ce à quoi je pensais :

_**«Edward Cullen en show case exceptionnel le 13 septembre à 16h15 !**_

_**Présentation du nouvel album.»**_

_Edward Cullen... Ben ça alors... _J'effaçais les pleurs sur mes joues, sous le regard des spectateurs. Je tentais de me faufiler pour apercevoir un homme installé sur un tabouret avec deux musiciens derrière lui et des sonos. Il était concentré sur sa guitare et chantonnait une douce mélodie qui serrait mon cœur. _Lola adore cette chanson... elle est douce et mélancolique... _

Il émanait du musicien une aura à la fois impressionnante, et rassurante. Sa voix, son visage, tout semblait taillé dans une sorte de perfection. Derrière moi, deux filles gloussaient.

- Il fait une séance dédicaces après ?  
- Non, il a un concert ce soir, il part tout de suite !

- Dommage ! S'il en avait fait une, j'y serai allée avec mon décolleté !

Elles se mirent à rire, tentant d'être discrètes mais sans succès. Le chanteur leva alors les yeux et je croisais un vert profond et intense, ce même vert du parking il y a trois jours... Je regardais son show case pendant pratiquement vingt minutes. _Il a vraiment une prestance impressionnante. _

Il terminait une chanson avec un léger sourire sur le visage, les yeux presque clos. La foule se mit à applaudir. J'avais alors l'impression de revenir sur terre, comme si je sortais d'un long rêve. _C'est vraiment agréable... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lola l'aime, mais je suis sûre qu'il lui fait du bien. _Le jeune homme prit le micro.

- Merci d'être venus... Le nouvel album sortira en décembre... J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, nous, on a apprécié d'être là... Merci de votre soutien ! Prenez soin de vous, bonne fin de journée, soyez heureux !

Il se levait, se débarrassait de la guitare qu'un homme blond très grand prit pour la ranger. Les vigiles du magasin dispersaient la foule, veillant à ce que l'artiste ne se fasse pas importuner. Je l'observais une dernière fois, croisant son regard intense.

_Je pouvais presque me sentir rougir... _

- Quelle heure il est Jazz ? demandait-il au blond à ses côtés.

- 17h10 ! C'est bon t'as le temps !

_17h10 ! J'avais dit à Lola que je ne trainais pas... _Je sortais mon bon et me dirigeais vers les livres pour trouver mon bonheur, avant de rentrer. _S'il avait fait une séance dédicaces, ou si j'avais su avant, j'aurais amené Lola... _Trente minutes plus tard, je payais mes achats.

- Vous faites souvent des show cases ?

- De temps en temps oui...

- C'est la première fois qu'Edward Cullen vient ?

- Oui, mais nous espérons organiser une séance de dédicaces pour la sortie de son prochain livre qu'il a écrit avec Esmé Platt !

- Il sort un nouveau livre ?

- Bientôt oui... euh attendez... Annie ? Edward Cullen sort bientôt un autre bouquin, non ?

- Oui ! Le 2 octobre ! Et il donne un concert à Portland le 9 !

_Un concert à Portland... Pourquoi pas... Ca pourrait être bien après tout... _

- Où puis-je être informée pour la séance dédicaces ?

- On enverra des prospectus si vous avez notre carte !

- Oui je l'ai...

- Vous recevrez un papier alors !

- Très bien... Merci !

- Je vous en prie ! Au-revoir madame, bonne journée !

- Merci, vous aussi !

Les musiciens et le chanteur étaient toujours attroupés, et discutaient avec semble-t-il, un gérant. Je quittais le magasin en regardant une dernière fois cet Adonis vivant, pour rejoindre ma fille.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

- J'pense que le 4 octobre ça serait mieux, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Edward ?

- Hein ?

La femme aux yeux chocolat qui était dans le public tout à l'heure venait de quitter le magasin. J'avais retenu son visage parce qu'elle pleurait dans la salle. J'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, surtout avec des yeux pareils. _Je l'ai déjà vu cette nana... je m'en rappelle, parce qu'elle a des yeux tout à fait exceptionnels, d'un brun gourmand... son visage est doux et représente la bonté même. _

- De quoi ? Excusez-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jasper ?

- Pour la date pour la séance de dédicaces...

- Ah... Ben... j'sais pas, faut voir avec Esmé ! Elle peut quand ?

Mon demi-frère attrapait son portable pour téléphoner à sa mère. _Jasper me suit parfois quand Kate ne peut pas être là, pour les concerts et les dédicaces. Ca le sort, et moi ça me fait de la compagnie ! _J'peux pas compter sur Emmett pour ça, il n'aime pas ma «musique qui donne envie de ronfler» !

Jazz raccrochait.

- Elle ne peut pas le 4... Donc c'est soit le 2, le jour du lancement et Esmé est là, soit le 4 sans elle...

Le gérant du magasin se frottait les mains.

- Le 2, on peut l'organiser sans problèmes !

- Très bien !

- Vous autorisez les photos ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Parfait ! J'ai le numéro de votre agent, mademoiselle Kate, une femme charmante. Je l'appellerai et lui faxerai le contrat !

- D'accord... On ne va pas traîner, j'ai un concert ce soir...

- Excusez-moi oui ! Merci encore Monsieur Cullen !

- Je vous en prie...

Nous saluions le personnel, et je m'arrêtais pour les caissières qui désiraient faire une photo ou avoir un autographe. _Elles sont marrantes des fois... _Je suivis Jasper jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se retenait de rire.

- T'as pas vu la responsable qui a manqué se casser la gueule pour venir faire une photo ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ouais putain, j'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire quand j'ai posé...

Il activait l'ouverture centrale et je grimpais côté passager. Les musiciens, Peter et Logan, avaient rangé le matériel et étaient déjà partis pour la salle de ce soir.

- Bon, j'te dépose et je file...

- Tu restes pas ce soir ?

- Non, on a rendez-vous chez un traiteur avec Alice pour goûter les menus pour le mariage...

- Ah... ok !

_Leur mariage... C'est pour cet été... _Un petit silence gêné s'installait dans l'habitacle.

- Désolé Ed...

- Tu vas pas t'excuser à chaque fois qu'on parlera d'Alice, si ?

- Bien sûr que non... mais bon... J'veux pas que ça crée de froids entre nous ou... enfin tu vois quoi...

Je soupirais. _Je n'aime plus Alice. _

- Il n'y a pas de froid, parce que c'est du passé elle et moi. On a vécu des trucs, c'était très sympa, mais maintenant elle est avec toi et c'est tout...

Il rétrogradait et s'arrêtait à un stop sur un axe de grande circulation. Il tournait son visage vers moi.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout !

Il me fixait, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir quelque chose de plus.

- Arrête de faire ça, Jasper ! Ca me déstabilise ! Tes yeux me font carrément flipper !

Il arquait un sourcil.

- Je n'aime plus Alice, Jazz ! C'est terminé pour moi, et c'est très clair ! Et je pense que pour elle aussi. On a pas eu ce bébé, on s'est séparés. Maintenant, j'veux que tu sois heureux avec elle. Elle est plus épanouie avec toi, tu es celui qui lui faut ! Je sais qu'elle t'a toujours aimé. Moi, j'veux passer à autre chose. Quand j'te vois, j'veux plus avoir à penser à ça...

- Edward, je ne veux pas que tu oublies ça... C'est une partie de vous, c'est votre histoire... je le respecte...

Je tapotais son épaule.

- Je sais frangin ! C'est mon histoire oui, mais c'est aussi mon passé. Maintenant, j'veux penser à autre chose...

Il réussissait enfin à passer au forcing pour reprendre la route.

- J'peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Vas-y oui !

- Tu regrettes ce bébé des fois ?

_Bonne question... _

- Je sais pas... Des fois j'me demande ce que serait ma vie si ce bébé était là... mais j'me dis aussi que s'il n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il ne devait pas venir... Il aurait p'tètre été handicapé, malade ou que sais-je ... Alors je préfère que ce soit comme ça... Ce que je regrette parfois, c'est l'idée générale d'être père... pas spécialement d'être le père de ce bébé là... avec elle.

Jasper opinait. Il continuait de rouler dans le silence.

_J'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. _Enfin, il brisa le calme.

- Je veux faire des enfants à Alice...

Je souriais. _Il l'aime son Alice...et il a raison ! Je sais qu'elle peut être formidable ! _

- C'est pour ça que tu l'épouses !

Il souriait à son tour.

- Ouais... Je sais...

- J'serai super-tonton !

Il tapotait mon dos rapidement.

- Il ne pourra pas en être autrement...

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'appuyais contre la vitre. _Il est rare que Jasper et moi parlions ainsi, mais je le préférais : au moins, tout est clair et rien n'est caché. _

Je fermais les yeux, repensant au show case que je venais de donner, et à ces yeux chocolat qui n'auraient pas dû pleurer, peu en importe la raison. _Rien ne doit faire pleurer un tel regard... _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Approche toi

**Bonsoir-b'jour à toutes ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu d'avance dans mes écrits alors j'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre 4, que j'espère vous allez apprécier :)**

**Merci infiniment pour votre participation au chapitre précédent :**

**Mayawa, alicia38, Vicky30, ****Lili Patsy ****(**Edward et Alice seront toujours des ex qui ont vécu une histoire marquante, mais la situation est très claire entre eux!**), callie226, eliloulou, ana29, Titie, Nini Hathaway, Vivibatta, Lyli13, doudounord, Aurore Athena, Brand0fHeroine, Ptitewam, lapiaf8, Morgane, halay, Samystère, aelita48, vinie65, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ZsaZsaZsu1986, mel031, Liloulette, kikinette11, Twilight-I-love-you, kinoum, Belli-Bello, c0rnii, Grazie, Tinga Bella, CarOoThePriincess, melacullen, Adore you, catiuski, Fleur50, fan-par-hasard21, Yumie76, Ludivine28, lia3011, Anne, Elodie Breuse, Onja, PatiewSnow, ****Cullen's familly ****(**Dino, mon cousin, est atteint du syndrome d'Asperger qui est une forme atténuée d'autisme, mais très handicapante. Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que je me lance dans une trame précise, je fais des recherches et je lis beaucoup de témoignages... ça me paraît important pour rester dans une certaine justesse...**), fan de twilight x2, Clemeria, ulkan13, Kalliope31, erika shoval, calimero59, coco-des-iles, Galswinthe, Claire91, CBFriends, Rosabella01, lena -lna933-, Ilonka, ****Maya. Melanie ****(**Tu me flattes trop... Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir "bien écrire" mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à ça en tout cas!**), ****Virginie-de-TN ****(**Je vais traiter le cas d'autisme que je connais le mieux le Syndrome d'Asperger qui est une forme atténuée dont mon cousin est victime, mais s'il faut écrire des choses tristes, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, afin de coller au plus possible à la réalité...**), katner, Lucie, tacha vaillant, Habswifes, bichou85, Diana, DavidaCullen, ousna, Annouk, mmccg, LolaMiSweetlove, Lily-Rose-Bella, Nane2Bru, EstL, lili. 8825, phika17, montana2010, Elphina, Mariefandetwilight, sarinette60, Aliiice, pierard85, Butterfly971, Gaelle-51, Venuscapri, Life4ever, Clairouille59, et emichlo.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et un remerciement à ma bêta-rider que je fais pas mal bosser **melacullen.

**Bonne lecture, soyez heureuses.**

**Tiffany**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 4 : Approche-toi...**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

La répétition pour la tournée battait son plein. Kate, qui s'occupait de la logistique, montait sur scène.

- Tu veux faire quels morceaux ? Exclusivement le nouvel album ? Ca te ferait une bonne promo...

- J'pensais qu'on aurait mélangé un peu tout...

J'attrapais mon classeur avec mes partitions pendant que les techniciens réglaient les éclairages.

- Ta tournée commence avant la sortie et se termine après la sortie... Autant mettre quelques morceaux du dernier album...

- On peut faire plusieurs programmes de toute façon... certains morceaux sur un soir, d'autres sur les autres dates... Et on s'en tient à ça...

- C'est toi le boss !

Elle notait chaque titre que je lui indiquais. _J'aime bien Kate, elle est très efficace ! _La porte de la salle claquait et ma mère et mon père firent leur apparition. Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges dans l'assistance en attendant que nous ayons fini.

- On a qu'à numéroter les playlists... Ca t'en fait trois différentes... C'est déjà bien !

- Y a combien de dates déjà ?

- Une cinquantaine je crois... On commence à Toronto dans une semaine et tu termineras au Texas en septembre de l'année prochaine...

_Pitié seigneur aidez-moi ! _

- Mais entre-temps tu as des showcases, des séances dédicaces pour ton bouquin et des radios à faire...

Je me levais de mon tabouret et retirais la sangle de ma guitare.

- Putain de promos à la con...

- Ne sois pas grossier, Edward !

Elisabeth et Carlisle étaient montés sur scène.

- Bonjour mon chéri...

- Salut m'man...

Elle m'étreignit et m'embrassait bruyamment la joue. Mon père m'enlaçait un instant.

- Salut fiston !

- Tu as fini ?

- Ouais, c'est bon on est au point...

Peter, un de mes musiciens, s'approchait.

- J'crois qu'on est bien là !

- Ouais, j'suis d'accord !

Il me serrait la main.

- On se voit à Toronto alors ?

- Ca marche ! Embrasse ta famille pour moi !

- Merci vieux !

Peter venait d'être papa d'un petit garçon, et il venait désormais aux répétitions en traînant les pieds... _ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre ! _On est cruels de lancer une tournée maintenant, c'est dur pour lui. Mais les dates ne s'enchaînent pas chaque soir. On est absents au maximum trois soirées de suite, après on peut toujours rentrer nous reposer sur quelques jours avant de repartir.

_J'aime mon boulot, j'adore jouer, mais le rythme est parfois compliqué à tenir... Je n'ai jamais été un grand nerveux de nature, j'aime bien être tranquille chez moi... alors ce genre d'événements qui mobilisent une année entière... bref... c'est pas tellement mon truc quoi... _

Je n'ai quand même pas à me plaindre, contrairement à Peter, que cette tournée va arracher à son nouveau-né. _Mais tout ça, c'est la faute de Kate, pas la mienne ! _Carlisle discutait avec mes musiciens mais ma mère me collait, comme toujours.

- Edward, tu aurais pu mettre autre chose que ce tee-shirt troué tout de même !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Elle ne changera pas... comme toutes les mères : toujours à se mêler de tout ! _

- C'est pas un défilé, c'était juste une répétition... J'aime ce tee-shirt !

- On dirait un vrai gruyère !

- Mais il me plaît !

Elle soupirait et se rapprochait de moi.

- Alice te l'avait offert, pas vrai ?

Cette remarque me clouait sur place, me glaçant le sang. _Oui... effectivement... Alice m'avait confectionné ce tee-shirt, à l'époque elle s'essayait à la couture... _

- Bon... Oui elle me l'avait offert... Où est le problème ?

Je me penchais pour débrancher l'ampli de ma guitare.

- J'aimerais bien te voir avec une fille...

_Et revoilà l'éternel dilemme : Edward, musicien célibataire qui ne couche qu'avec sa guitare ! _

- J'ai pas très envie de ça pour l'instant...

Je me relevais, éteignais la multiprise et amenais les câbles dans le coffre.

- Tu es tellement beau et gentil, tu pourrais facilement trouver quelqu'un qui...

_Et c'est reparti ! _

- Je ne veux pas de relation en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! C'était très bien avec Alice, oui je mets encore son tee-shirt parce que je l'aime bien, mais rassure-toi j'ai très bien compris qu'elle est avec Jasper maintenant ! Honnêtement, c'est une bonne chose. Je n'ai aucun regret, d'accord ? J'ai pris ce tee-shirt parce qu'il était sur mon tas d'autres vieux tee-shirt dans lesquels j'me sens bien... Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je mettrai un costard pour la prochaine répétition !

_Merde ! _J'adore ma mère, mais elle est pénible parfois. Carlisle s'approchait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien !

Je fermais le coffre des câbles et m'approchais de Logan pour l'aider à démonter sa batterie. Carlisle nous rejoignit.

- Elisabeth ne voulait pas te faire de mal...

Je me retournais et apercevais ma mère qui se massait le front, Kate à ses côtés. _J'aime pas m'emporter contre elle... mais j'en ai marre ! Alice par-ci, Alice par-là... Je ne peux rien faire sans que mes réactions soient reliées de façon tordue à mon ancienne histoire par mon entourage... _

- Je sais... Mais je veux juste pouvoir mettre un putain de tee-shirt que j'aime bien, sans me faire soupçonner de déprimer ou j'sais pas quoi !

Carlisle tapotait mon épaule.

- Elle a toujours été comme ça... Si ça peut te rassurer, quand je vivais avec elle, elle me sortait chaque jour mes vêtements à mettre pour le lendemain, et si j'avais le malheur de changer de caleçon, j'en entendais parler pendant quatre jours !

Il souriait, rassurant. _Elisabeth a toujours été comme ça : elle fait tout de façon précise, structurée... _

Je soupirais et m'approchais de ma mère.

- Excuse-moi M'man...

Elle tombait dans mes bras et m'enlaçait très fort.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mon garçon... Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux dans ta vie personnelle...

Je tapotais son dos et m'éloignais un peu.

- Je suis bien maman... J'ai un bel appart', pas de soucis financiers... Ca me dérange pas d'être un peu seul... Ca me fait de la tranquillité quand je fais des tournées et que je rentre chez moi...

Elle embrassait ma joue.

- Tu ne fréquentes jamais...

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Tu mériterais tellement une gentille fille qui puisse prendre soin de toi tous les jours...

Elle caressait ma joue, pratiquement rêveuse. _Cherchait-elle à s'imaginer cette fille ? _

- Bon... si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Carlisle nous rejoignit.

- On avait envie de passer un moment avec notre fils avant qu'il ne recommence ses grandes dates de concert et qu'on ne le voit plus que par intermittence.

_J'adore mes parents, même s'ils ont des petits défauts comme tous les papas et toutes les mamans. _

- C'est cool... J'vous paie le restaurant ?

- Non, c'est nous qui te l'offrons !

- Oh c'est cool ! Merci !

Je récupérais mon blouson et le passais sur mon tee-shirt mais Elisabeth s'offusquait :

- Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne comptes pas sortir avec ce tee-shirt dans cet état, si ?

_Et c'est reparti... _

**::..**

Je sursautais en entendant le bip strident du réveil sonner. _J'étais dans un bon rêve en plus... un rêve de mâle quoi ! _Immédiatement, mon téléphone vibrait. Un texto de Kate.

_**«Debout votre altesse, séance dédicaces et promo dans trois heures**_

_**au centre commercial ! Ne sois pas en retard comme la dernière fois,**_

_**ta belle-mère est déjà debout !»**_

_Ouais ben hein ! Libre à elle de se lever avant le coq pour aller le réveiller, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir ! _Je m'enroulais de nouveau sous la couette, pas décidé. _Esmé a qu'à y aller toute seule... Elle fait ça très bien ! _Mon portable vibrait... Kate, encore ! Elle me fit sonner une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. J'attrapais mon portable avant qu'elle ne raccroche et répondais :

- Punaise ! J'veux dormir !

_- Je savais que tu te serais recouché ! Lève-toi Edward ! _

- Et si je refuse ?

_- Outre le fait que je te tuerai pour moins que ça, je démissionnerai et je te laisserai gérer toute la paperasse que tu ADORES faire !_

- Pas grave, Jasper le fera à ta place, il t'a déjà remplacé plus d'une fois !

_- Non, il est déjà au courant et il refuse de le faire ! _

Je me relevais sur le lit, émergeant doucement.

- Attends que j'le vois...

_- Lève-toi Edward, tu dois arriver une heure avant avec Esmé pour recevoir la presse !_

- C'est ça...

Je raccrochais et me frottais les yeux. _Allez mon coco ! Let's go ! _Je sautais immédiatement hors du matelas, sans quoi je me serai rendormi illico. J'aime bien aller faire des séances dédicaces et rencontrer les fans... si j'peux donner un peu le sourire aux gens, c'est tant mieux ! _Mais je déteste faire des conférences de presse. Je laisserai faire Esmé, elle est plus douée ! _

Je fonçais sous la douche et en un rien de temps, j'avalais rapidement mon bol de céréales avec du chocolat froid. _Mon péché mignon ! Mais pas le temps pour les dessins animés ce matin, sans quoi j'serai à la bourre ! _J'enfilais un jeans bleu, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull gris, et mes godasses. J'attrapais mon blouson, mes clés et direction le domicile de mes parents. J'entrais dans la maison, Esmé était déjà en cuisine à boire son café.

- Salut Esmé !

Je m'approchais et elle m'embrassait.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Je t'ai préparé un verre de jus d'orange !

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Merci...

_J'apprécie beaucoup Esmé. J'ai souvent l'impression d'avoir deux mamans. _

- Comment vont les préparatifs de ta tournée ?

- Tout est réglé ! On part dans trois jours...

- Et tu reviendras longtemps après ton premier concert ?

- Euh j'sais plus... J'crois qu'on a une date à Toronto, une à Vancouver et après c'est le concert de Portland... et je crois qu'après on a une petite dizaine jusqu'à la date suivante...

Emmett apparut en boxer en tee-shirt.

- Tiens, t'es là trou du cul ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta douce voix !

Il me tapait l'arrière de la tête.

- T'aurais pu mettre un pantalon, y'a des dames dans cette maison !

Il se penchait et me fit la bise. _Je sais, très viril ! _

- Y'a précisément une dame en haut qui aime me voir me trimballer en sous-vêtements !

_Seigneur, __aies__ pitié de moi ! _

- Rosalie dort encore ?

Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents.

- On va dire ça comme ça !

Esmé se raclait la gorge et je réprimais une envie de rire. _Ca doit être terrible de connaitre les activités intimes de sa propre fille ! _

- On y va, Edward ?

- Oui, bonne idée tiens !

Carlisle fit à son tour son apparition, prêt pour aller travailler à l'hôpital.

- J'suis pas en avance moi !

- On te dépose papa ?

- Non, il faut encore que je passe chez ton frère avant d'aller au bureau...

- Oh ok ! Tu les embrasseras pour moi ? J'sais pas si je les reverrai avant de partir...

- Bien sûr ! Je file, je suis vraiment à la bourre !

Il claquait la porte pendant qu'Esmé et moi enfilions nos manteaux. _C'est que ça caille dehors ! _

- Vous avez du rosbeef d'hier soir avec des pommes de terre pour midi avec Rosalie... Vous ouvrirez les volets !

Emmett soufflait fortement.

- Vous me rendez fou dans cette baraque !

Je lui tapotais l'épaule et nous quittions la villa avec ma belle-mère.

Rapidement, nous fûmes devant le magasin. Je me garais à l'arrière, parce qu'une masse compacte de personnes était déjà attroupée devant les entrées. Le directeur nous fit entrer et nous serrait la main.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Mrs Cullen ! C'est un plaisir ! Merci d'avoir accepté de faire le lancement ici de votre livre !

Nous le suivions jusqu'au vestibule du personnel.

- Déposez vos affaires ici, la presse est déjà arrivée !

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur du magasin, où une foule de journalistes était déjà là. Esmé et moi devions poser avec le livre, et répondre aux questions les plus ennuyantes possibles, ces même questions que l'on nous posait cent fois : «comment vous viennent vos idées ?», «qui écrit?», «comment s'organise votre travail à deux?».

_Franchement, même nous on se demande pas ça quand on décide de faire une histoire ensemble... sont tordus les types ! _

Enfin, la torture prit fin et on nous fit passer à l'espace jeunesse, où une table avait été dressée. Une pile de notre dernier livre était déjà mise en évidence et nous nous installions avec des gros marqueurs noirs pour les dédicacer. _J'aime bien faire des séances d'autographes. Il y a toujours beaucoup de gamins qui sont très spontanés. Une fois, une petite fille de six ans s'est approchée de la table et m'a dit : «ton nez il est plus gros que sur les photos!». _C'est que du bonheur !

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Lola traînait en pyjama devant la télévision, son biberon dans sa bouche. Elle ne le tenait qu'en coinçant la tétine entre ses dents.

- Lola ma chérie, il faut te dépêcher un peu ! Charlotte nous attend !

Nous allions passer notre première matinée chez cette dame, ensemble.

- Eux a y ayé...

Je m'approchais du canapé et retirais le biberon de sa bouche.

- Ne parle pas avec quelque chose dans la bouche, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis...

Elle me regardait, craintive, tout en tripotant son pied qui était sous ses fesses.

- Je veux pas y aller maman...

Je m'agenouillais devant le canapé.

- Il le faut Lola... Charlotte va te faire passer une très bonne matinée, et je vais rester avec toi... Ca sera bien, tu rencontreras d'autres enfants...

Elle me regardait.

- C'est qui les enfants ?

- Ce sont des petits garçons et des petites filles qui n'aiment pas aller faire les courses, comme toi...

- Ils ont quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et y aura leur papa et leur maman ?

- Oui, sûrement !

- Et ils font quoi leur papa et leur maman ?

- Je l'ignore chérie ! Tu leur demanderas si tu veux... d'accord ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Ecoute Lola, je sais que tu n'as pas très envie, mais ça ferait vraiment très plaisir à maman que tu viennes... Personne ne te fera de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre, et je te promets que je resterai avec toi...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux voir comment ça se passe...

Elle me fixait, sans plus rien dire.

- Il faut qu'on s'habille, Lola ! Viens !

Je me redressais et la prenais dans mes bras. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle courut sur son lit, s'y coucha à plat ventre, les fesses en l'air.

- Lola, ma puce ! Viens mettre ton pantalon !

Elle me tendait la jambe gauche, sans pour autant bouger.

- Lola ! S'il te plaît ! Tourne-toi, je ne peux pas t'aider à t'habiller si tu restes dans cette position...

Je tentais de lui enlever son bas de pyjama, sans succès. _Quand elle a décidé qu'elle n'obéirait pas, elle ne le fait pas ! _

- Lola ! Lève-toi maintenant ! Tu veux que je me fâche ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que maman te gronde ?

J'attendis quelques secondes puis finalement, elle se releva en traînant un peu. _Ma mère et moi avions longuement parlé du fait de punir Lola. Elle pensait que ça toucherait le peu de confiance qu'elle a en la personne adulte que je suis. Mais moi je pense, et Jacob est d'accord à ce sujet, que Lola a besoin d'être traité__e__ de la même façon que les autres enfants. Je n'hésite pas à la punir si son comportement est excessif ! Et ça ne la perturbe pas davantage ! _

Je pus l'habiller assez vite et je fermais la maison avant de partir. Dans le rétroviseur, j'observais Lola. Elle regardait le paysage, son lapin bleu dans la main droite, le regard absent.

- On est bientôt arrivées maman ?

- Presque, oui !

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard je me garais devant le domicile de Charlotte, où deux voitures étaient déjà stationnées. Elle nous fit entrer avec un sourire chaleureux, et deux petits garçons étaient déjà là, un avec son papa, l'autre avec sa maman. Lola s'accrochait à moi et fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Ethan, George je vous présente Lola, qui est une nouvelle amie ! Et la dame avec elle, c'est sa maman, Isabella... Vous dites bonjour ?

Le premier petit garçon se blottissait contre son père en souriant, tandis que le deuxième marmonna un petit bonjour timide.

- Bonjour Ethan, bonjour George !

Je saluais également les parents. Charlotte nous fit nous installer sur des coussins.

- Nous sommes au complet pour aujourd'hui...

J'installais Lola entre mes jambes et la gardais contre moi.

- Je vois que tu as amené une peluche Lola... Tu veux bien nous la montrer ?

Lola se cachait derrière son lapin. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Tu montres ta peluche mon cœur ?

Elle fit «non», fermant les yeux. Je massais son petit ventre.

- Lola ? Tu montres ta peluche à Charlotte ?

Mais la dite Charlotte me souriait, apaisante.

- Lola nous montrera sa peluche quand elle en aura envie... Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler un peu sur les visages... Je montrais à Ethan et George une série de photos de visage d'un petit bonhomme, et nous devions trouver si le bonhomme est triste, ou joyeux. Qui peut me dire si ce petit personnage est joyeux ?

Elle levait une simple feuille d'un visage avec deux yeux, et un sourire.

- Qui pense que ce petit bonhomme est joyeux ? Ethan ?

Le dit Ethan secouait la tête positivement.

- Et toi George, qu'en penses-tu ? Maman peut t'aider...

La jeune femme blonde se penchait vers lui et lui soufflait la réponse.

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il est content...

- Très bien ! Ethan et toi vous avez raison ! Ce personnage est content. Il a sûrement appris une bonne nouvelle, ou reçu un joli cadeau !

- Il a eu quoi comme cadeau ? demandait le petit Ethan.

- Je ne sais pas... Que penses-tu qu'il a eu ? Une petite voiture ? Un train électrique ? Des crayons ? Un chien ?

Au mot «chien», le petit garçon opina en souriant.

- Un chien ? D'accord, je crois que tu as raison ! Un chien oui ! Qui peut me dire quel bruit fait le chien ?

Aucun des petits ne répondit. Lola observait la scène d'un œil, calée contre ma poitrine. Je me penchais à son oreille.

- Comment il fait le chien ma puce ?

Charlotte se tournait vers elle.

- Tu sais comment fait le chien, Lola ?

- Oui, Lola a un petit jouet à la maison qui imite les bruits des animaux selon la touche sur laquelle on appuie, pas vrai Lola ?

- C'est un super jouet ça ! Qui te l'a offert ? Ta maman ou ton papa ?

Lola se serrait encore plus contre moi et cachait ses yeux avec sa main. Elle se recroquevillait encore plus si possible.

_Je savais bien que ce ne serait pas évident... mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé cette «école» avec Charlotte, je ne compte pas lâcher prise ! C'est comme un espoir, dans un monde où toutes les portes se ferment les unes derrière les autres ! _

Le papa d'Ethan m'adressait un sourire compatissant, et je caressais les cheveux de ma fille, tout en l'embrassant.

- Lola nous dira quand elle aura envie le bruit du chien...

J'admirais la patience même de Charlotte. Elle rebondissait de sujet en sujet, faisant passer le temps à toute vitesse. Lola n'avait pas parlé, ni même participé. Charlotte l'avait laissée faire, m'invectivant de la laisser venir à son rythme quand je tentais de la faire s'intégrer à l'activité proposée. Les deux petits garçons semblaient familiers de cette structure. Vers 11h, Charlotte les autorisa à aller dans la salle de jeux. Lola restait dans mes bras, et elle s'était endormie. Charlotte nous proposa un café.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Isabella... Lola intègrera le groupe à son rythme... Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais vous demander de revenir aux activités où seuls Ethan et George sont inscrits. Elle commencera à se familiariser avec eux, et nous l'amènerons peu à peu à voir les autres enfants...

_Elle cherchait des solutions à quelque chose que j'avais tenté de résoudre cent fois... _

- J'admire votre patience... soupirais-je.

Elle me pressa le bras amicalement.

- Chaque petit pas sera une grande victoire, et nous ne lâcherons pas ! Mr Sillburry peut vous raconter combien Ethan s'enfermait quand il venait ici...

Le papa à côté de moi acquiesçait.

- Oh oui ! Dès qu'il reconnaissait la route qui nous menait ici, il se mettait à pleurer et s'accrochait avec une force inouïe à son siège auto... Il passait ses séances à se boucher les oreilles.

- Comment ça s'est décanté ?

- Un jour, Charlotte a organisé une journée costumée. Ethan adore les déguisements. Avant de partir, mon épouse lui avait passé un costume de Zorro. Ethan se sentait rassuré en quelque sorte... Le pédopsychiatre a fini par nous expliquer qu'Ethan se sentait «caché» derrière son masque, et qu'il n'appréhendait plus les autres de la même façon... Depuis ce jour, il accepte un peu plus les enfants, même s'il panique rapidement.

- La semaine dernière, nous étions cinq, et il n'a pas pleuré !

- C'est un véritable progrès pour nous, bien que nous ayons conscience que ce ne sera jamais totalement gagné !

La maman du petit George opinait.

- C'est très dur, nous le savons très bien. Mais vous verrez que lorsque votre fille parlera pour la première fois devant les garçons, vous aurez la sensation que tous vos efforts n'auront pas été vains.

J'observais le profil de ma fille qui était allongée en chien de fusil sur le canapé à mes côtés, son lapin contre elle, endormie profondément. _Je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça vaudra le coup ! Je me sens déjà regonflée d'espoir quand je la vois écouter la musique d'Edward Cullen, ou participer à la lecture de ses livres... C'est tellement... beau. Beau de la voir sourire... _Elle ne le fait que trop peu.

Cette matinée auprès de Charlotte et ces parents qui mènent chaque jour le même combat fut une bouffée d'air frais. _Je ne suis pas seule. _

- Il faut amener votre fille par ce qu'elle aime...

- Elle adore les livres écrits par Edward Cullen, ainsi que ses CD... j'ignore totalement pourquoi...

- Si elle les aime, il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi, mais surtout ce que vous pouvez faire autour de ces œuvres pour que Lola apprenne à se faire confiance et à faire confiance aux autres.

- Je crois qu'il organise une séance de dédicaces demain... J'espérais amener Lola, mais j'imagine que la foule la dissuadera...

- Si tel est le cas, ne la forcez pas à venir mais allez-y et ramenez-lui un livre dédicacé... Vous lui expliquerez ce que vous avez fait, comment vous l'avez eu... Elle souhaitera peut-être vous suivre la prochaine fois... Prenez des photos si vous en avez l'occasion...

_Etape par étape en quelque sorte... Il fallait faire en sorte que Lola sente presque qu'Edward Cullen venait à elle, de façon schématisée bien sûr ! Même s'il m'avait fait une excellente impression lorsque j'ai pu le croiser les deux fois précédentes, je me doutais bien qu'un homme pareil, avec une telle prestance et un tel charisme, n'aurait que peu de temps à accorder à une enfant «pas comme les autres»... _

**.**

Lola était couchée dans son lit, la tête vers le pied du lit et les pieds sur son oreiller, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air triste.

- Oh mon cœur... remets-toi comme il faut...

Je la soulevais, l'allongeais dans son lit et remontais sa couette. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas et caressais son visage. Elle tendait son bras et attrapait sa sucette pour la mettre dans sa bouche.

- Ma puce ? Demain, au magasin de musique, il y a Edward Cullen qui vient signer des livres et je voulais aller le voir... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Elle me regardait, sans me répondre.

- Il sort une nouvelle histoire, et maman va aller te l'acheter. Edward sera au magasin pour montrer son livre... J'aimerais que tu viennes le voir... Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Une fois de plus, elle me fit «non».

- Pourquoi ? Tu te rappelles, on l'a vu sur le parking l'autre jour... Il est beau, pas vrai ?

Elle me regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes le voir avec moi ma chérie... On achèterait son livre ensemble, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir !

Lola refermait les yeux, visiblement éreintée. _Cette journée chez Charlotte l'a apparemment fatiguée. _En revenant de chez cette dame, elle avait refusé de faire la sieste, ce qu'elle fait d'habitude de bon cœur.

_Alors forcément... arrivé 20h45, elle s'est écroulée de fatigue ! _

Je me penchais vers elle, allumais sa petite veilleuse bleue et l'embrassais.

- Dors mon cœur... Je t'aime...

Je caressais sa peau douce et attendais de ne plus voir sa bouche sucer la tétine. _Elle s'était endormie... _Je quittais la pièce, allumant le baby-phone pour l'entendre. J'appelais ma mère pour lui demander de venir me la garder demain matin. _Je vais suivre les conseils de Charlotte, y aller progressivement ! _

_**::..**_

Voilà pourquoi je me garais, seule, devant l'espace musical. Une foule était déjà massée, les portes automatiques bloquées sur l'ouverture et une file impressionnante qui débordait sur le trottoir m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Les clients sortaient du magasin, la mine réjouie. Je patientais un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir accéder au rayonnage des livres. _**«Aventures de la nuit»**_ était le nouveau bouquin écrit par Edward Cullen et Esmé Platt-Cullen. Je parcourais le sommaire en attendant que la queue avance jusqu'aux auteurs. _Plusieurs petites nouvelles apparemment... Il y a également un disque audio ! Génial ! Lola aimera les écouter le soir ! _

Plus j'avançais, et plus j'apercevais enfin les deux écrivains. Je découvrais en premier le visage d'Esmé Platt-Cullen, une femme aux cheveux châtains, d'une cinquantaine d'années, au sourire maternel agréable. Elle signait un livre avec le sourire, le tendait à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années et cette dernière se penchait pour se prendre en photo avec elle. Le nombre de personnes attendant était vraiment impressionnant ! _Je n'aime pas poireauter comme une idiote, mais je le fais pour Lola ! _J'ouvrais le bouquin en attendant de me retrouver face à eux deux.

_**«Le petit Toby était un petit lapin qui vivait avec sa maman et son papa. Chaque jour, il mangeait des carottes, des graines, faisait sa toilette et gambadait dans la prairie avec ses copains. Il cueillait des fleurs pour sa maman, de jolis pissenlits bien verts pour faire une délicieuse salade, et rentrait dans son terrier, où papa Lapin avait fini sa journée. Mais lorsque venait le soir, Toby était bien angoissé. Le terrier devenait noir, tout noir, et les bruits de la nature étaient si forts au-dessus de la tête de ce pauvre Toby qu'il en tremblait... Sa maman pourtant, sa gentille maman, venait lui faire un câlin. **__N'aies__ pas peur mon Toby, tu ne risques rien ! __**Mais Toby n'était pas rassuré... Alors, une nuit, après avoir entendu un petit cri, il décida de se lever... Il prit sa lampe et...»**_

- Madame, s'il vous plaît ! Avancez !

Je sursautais, entendant la grosse voix du vigile. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je tombais sur un grand espace entre moi et la table des auteurs. _Je rêve... j'étais tellement dans ma lecture que je n'ai pas vu les autres avancer ! _

- Madame ! Vous n'êtes pas seule à vouloir faire signer !

- Allez, mais elle avance ou quoi ?

_C'te honte... _Rapidement, je m'avançais vers la table côté gauche et fis face à Edward Cullen, dont les yeux vert émeraude semblaient bien amusés.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour... euh désolée...

Je lui tendais le livre, tremblante. _Il est vraiment beau... on en fait plus des comme ça ! _Il l'ouvrait sur la première page.

- Je signe pour qui ?

- Lola... C'est ma petite fille...

- Pour Lola ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît...

A côté de moi, une nana s'excitait face à Esmé Platt, regardant Edward dédicacer le livre de Lola. Elle piétinait et couinait presque. _Et ben..._ J'admirais Edward Cullen remplir la page d'une écriture relativement belle pour un homme.

_«Pour Lola, avec toute mon affection. Bisous, Edward»_

Wow... Il refermait le livre et me le tendait en souriant.

- Et voilà, pour la jolie Lola !

_Vil flatteur ! _

- Merci beaucoup... euh... Est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo ? C'est pour elle... Elle vous adore !

- Bien sûr !

Je sortais mon portable et tentais de me rappeler comment fonctionnait cette maudite option ! _Foutue technologie ! _L'auteur patientait tranquillement, appuyé sur sa main.

- Ah mince ! J'avais dit un téléphone simple pourtant...

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et un gros type baraqué s'approchait.

- Madame ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous bloquez tout le monde !

_OH MAIS JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS MOI ? _Fébrile, je trouvais enfin le mode photo et cadrais. Edward Cullen m'adressa un beau sourire et je prenais le cliché.

- Voilà... J'espère que ça a marché...

Il se penchait, tapotait le bras de sa belle-mère.

- Attendez... Tu peux me passer une photo là s'il te plaît ?

Elle me regardait, me souriait et lui tendait une petite plaquette cartonnée avec une photo de lui pré-imprimée.

- Tenez... Au cas où ça n'ait pas marché...

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, remarquant à quel point je tremblais comme une ado. _C'est très impressionnant ! _J'attrapais la photo, frôlant au passage son doigt. _Sa peau a l'air douce... _

- Merci beaucoup !

- Madame, s'il vous plaît !

- Oui oh ça va c'est bon ! Je m'en vais !

J'attrapais le livre et remontais la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie...

Déjà, la brune hystérique de ma droite prenait ma place en criant pratiquement. Je me décalais pour faire signer le livre par Esmé Platt-Cullen.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour... Je signe aussi pour Lola, c'est ça ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît...

Elle remplit une dédicace similaire que celle de son beau-fils il me semble, et me rendait l'ouvrage.

- Voilà !

- Merci beaucoup Madame... Au-revoir ! Bonne journée !

- Merci, bonne journée !

Je quittais la file, suivie du regard par l'espèce de gros gorille à lunettes noires. _T'es pas au FBI mon pote, j'vais pas le bouffer ! _Je me retournais une dernière fois au niveau des caisses alors que je payais l'ouvrage acheté pour apercevoir Edward Cullen, dont le regard vert semblait briller aussi intensément que si un feu avait été allumé au fond de son âme.

_Il est adorable ! _

Dans la voiture, j'ouvrais le livre pour regarder l'autographe. Son écriture élégante remplissait la page. Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour montrer à Lola cette dédicace. _J'ignore si elle comprendra vraiment, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ça pour elle... Elle aime tellement ses livres et sa musique... _

Lorsque je franchis la porte, elle se jetait sur moi.

-Maman !

Elle pleurait.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai cru que t'étais partie et que tu revenais pas, parce que mamie m'a dit qu'elle savait pas quand tu rentrais...

Elle sanglotait et je la prenais dans mes bras tant bien que mal.

- Non mon petit cœur... J'étais partie au magasin, tu sais bien... Des fois quand je vais faire des courses, mamie te garde...

Mais elle continuait de pleurer.

- Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené... «Aventures de la nuit», le nouveau livre d'Edward et d'Esmé Cullen... Et je l'ai vu aussi... Regarde ce qu'il a fait pour toi...

J'ouvrais l'ouvrage sur les dédicaces et la photo.

- Tu l'as vu en vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai été le voir exprès pour toi...

- Qui c'est qu'a grabouillé le livre maman ?

- C'est Edward Cullen et Esmé Cullen...

- Il a marqué quoi ?

- C'est marqué : pour Lola, avec toute mon affection, bisous. Edward.

Elle fixait les signatures sans rien dire, puis elle tendit son doigt vers les traces de feutre noir. Ma mère l'observait, appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Lola frôla les écritures de son index de longues secondes durant. Puis elle attrapait le livre et commençait à tourner les pages.

- On va le lire ?

Elle opinait et me le tendait. Je quittais alors rapidement mon manteau et portais ma fille jusqu'au canapé.

J'entamais l'histoire de Toby le petit lapin et durant toute sa lecture, Lola ne lâcha pas la photo qu'il m'avait donné.


	5. Chapter 5 : Au détour d'un regard

**Hey, bonjour à toutes ! **

**Le soleil refait son apparition pour chasser les microbes (**Bwark**), et nous apporte un petit chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère =)**

**Vous avez encore été très nombreuses sur le chapitre 4, et je vous en remercie infiniment du fond du coeur : Vivibatta, halay, eliloulou, liou, ****Lucie**** (**Oui, j'ai lu le livre de Mark Haddon Le bizarre incident du chien pendant la nuit quand le diagnostic du Syndrome d'Asperger est tombé pour mon petit cousin. Ce livre était très intéressant, et audacieux de tenter de décortiquer les pensées d'un garçon atteint de ce syndrome. Je l'ai apprécié, sincèrement. Mais ce qu'a fait Mark Haddon est très différent de ce que je vais faire...**), fan-par-hasard21, callie226, by me, choubidou. lily, Fleur50, TiXXit, Atchoum16, ****Elodie Breuse**** (**Edward voit des centaines de personnes par jour, alors je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment tilté sur le moment**), lapiaf8, sexforlife, twilight-I-love-you, CaRoOThePrincess, aude77, sarinette60, tacha vaillant, savine2b, takumi-hachiko, Tinga Bella, catiuski, Adore Youu, Triskelle sparrow, melacullen, Eley, AuroreAthena, ulkan13, doudounord, lia3011, alicia38, erika shoval, maho-33, kinoum, stella27, Ludivine28, ****camillemisscara**** (**Oui, Bella est courageuse, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de l'être en fait...**), Lili Pattsy, tonie, ****aloe974**** (**Parler et écrire sur l'autisme n'est pas évident, parce que l'autisme peut prendre tellement de formes différentes d'un enfant à un autre... je me base surtout sur les réactions que je connais par mon cousin atteint du Syndrome d'Asperger, et de témoignages divers de parents**), Claire91, ****ZsaZsaZsu1986**** (**Tu as fait ton CAP par correspondance aussi ? J'te poserai p'tètre des questions dans le futur sur les examens, je suis une angoissée de nature lol**), EstL, vicky30, Grazie, phika17, Onja, coco-des-iles, lena -lna933-, vinie65, VenusCapri, ca, Galswinthe, Nane2Bru, Yumie76, ****Cullen's familly**** (**Mdrrrr t'inquiète pas, tu auras la fin de l'histoire du lapin qui a pris sa lampe, j'y reviendrai dans un prochain chapitre SPECIALEMENT pour toi mdrr**), chouchoumag, Elphina, calimero59, Lily-Rose-Bella, Ilonka, camryn48e, emichlo, Anne, Annouk, ****Virgnie-de-TN**** (**Si l'histoire avançait trop rapidement, ça serait pas drôle à mettre en place! Ma tante a aussi mis très longtemps à accepter le Syndrome de mon cousin, et ça n'a pas aimé mon cousin. Maintenant, elle semble avoir trouvé un équilibre et mon cousin arrivant en période d'adolescence, on a la très nette impression qu'il y a un progrès réel et concret... C'est un soulagement pour nous! Merci pour le nom de la série américaine!**), Butterfly971, katner, mel031, aelita48, kikinette11, ousna, lili. 8825, Clairouille59, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Y aura certainement des réactions à gérer si Edward et Bella entament une relation, par rapport à Lola**), Habswifes, Lily-pixie, bichou85, britna, LolaMiSweetlove, Mayawa, c0rnii, SoSweetySoCrazy, ****lili71**** (**Comme je l'ai déjà dit au début, j'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres de cette FF. Elle s'arrêtera quand j'estimerai en avoir fait le tour, je suppose...**), Titie, mmccg, Aliiice, DavidaCullen et alice1320.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de journée et de semaine, **

**prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

***.o.0.o.*.o.0.o.*.o.0.o.***

_**Chapitre 5 **__** : Au détour d'un regard...**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

La dernière petite que je gardais, Lucy, retrouvait ses parents.

- Salut ma puce ! Ca a été ?

- Ouais ! On a fait des masques pour Halloween !

- Ah c'est super ! Tu me montreras tout ça !

- Non, on l'a pas fini ! Bella a dit qu'on allait l'améliorer encore !

La maman caressait les cheveux de sa fille en souriant.

- D'accord ! Bonjour Miss Swan...

- Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien merci... Mon mari vous a fait le chèque ce matin ?

- Oui, il me l'a amené !

- Ah très bien ! Je craignais qu'il ait encore oublié...

- Ah, les hommes ! Soupirais-je.

- Oui, les hommes ! Allez Lucy, on y va ?

- Oui !

La petite sautait partout.

- Merci Bella !

- Je vous en prie... A mardi Lucy ?

La petite revenait et m'enlaçait. Je l'embrassais et la regardais partir.

Lola fit son apparition, timide, du couloir.

- Elles sont parties maman ?

- Oui, c'est fini...

Lola se penchait pour regarder vers le salon et s'assurer que personne n'était là. Elle s'approchait de la table et observait les masques.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Des masques pour Halloween...

Lola me regardait, intriguée, et tendait son doigt pour toucher le papier cartonné.

- Fais attention à ne pas trop les bouger ma puce, ils ne sont pas tout à fait secs...

Elle retirait son doigt et continuait de les regarder.

- Tu veux qu'on en fasse un toutes les deux ?

_J'ai tout le matériel sorti... et ça lui fait du bien de faire une petite activité ludique... _Elle opinait.

- Oui ? Tu veux ?

- Oui...

- Tu veux quoi ? Le masque de pirate ? Le chapeau de sorcière ? Le squelette ?

- La sorcière...

- D'accord, attends je me fais un café et on va commencer, ok ?

Elle grimpait sur la chaise et attrapait une feuille noire qu'elle tripotait et touchait dans tous les sens.

- On va mettre des étoiles ?

- Oui, ça fera plus joli...

Ma tasse se remplissait et j'ajoutais un sucre à mon café avant de revenir à la table de la salle à manger.

- Comment on fait ?

- On a besoin de deux feuilles de papier cartonné noir... voilà !

Elle le posait devant elle.

- De la colle aussi...

- Ca ?

- Oui... Des étoiles en feutrine...

Elle hésitait mais trouvait les étoiles.

- De l'agrafeuse mais ça c'est maman qui a... une paire de ciseaux... un compas... on a tout !

Je commençais à tracer mes repères quand le téléphone sonnait, me faisant sursauter. Lola eut un petit rire.

- T'as eu peur maman ?

- Hé oui ! Ca arrive... je vais répondre !

Je décrochais.

- Allô ?

_- Bella ? C'est Jake !_

- Oh Jacob ! Salut ! Lola, c'est papa !

Elle descendait de sa chaise et me rejoignait.

_- Je te dérange ?_

- Non, ça va j'ai fini de travailler et on préparait un chapeau de sorcière avec Lola !

_- Elle va bien ?_

Lola s'appuyait contre ma jambe et je caressais ses cheveux.

- Ca va oui...

_- T'as été chez la bonne femme là ?_

- Oui, on a commencé la semaine dernière, c'est un peu compliqué mais je ne la lâche pas et j'espère qu'elle réussira à s'adapter... Elle reste dans un groupe fixe avec deux petits garçons pour l'instant et Charlotte fait preuve d'une grande patience...

_- Ca me soulage..._

- Moi aussi, même si ce n'est pas gagné...

_- Ca va te faire du bien à toi aussi... T'en as besoin..._

- Ouais... Et toi, ça va ?

_- En fait je t'appelais parce que je suis parti plus tôt et je pars dans moins de deux heures de New-York pour Seattle..._

- T'es à New-York là ?

_- Oui, je suis parti avant-hier dans la nuit et j'ai une correspondance aérienne..._

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenues ?

_- J'ai pas eu le temps ! Mais comme il me tardait de rentrer, j'ai pas cherché à comprendre quand on m'a dit que ma permission était avancée..._

- On va venir te chercher ! Tu atterris à quelle heure ?

_- 19h40 normalement ! _

- On sera là !

_- Super ! Merci... Ca t'embête si j'occupe ton canapé ? J'ai pas prévenu mon père ! _

- Je veux bien mais ça risque de ne pas être très confortable !

_- Oh tu sais, quand tu dors un peu n'importe où, une corbeille pour chien serait un vrai lit quatre étoiles ! _

Je riais.

- On va venir te chercher...

Lola levait la tête vers moi.

- Il dit quoi papa ?

Je me baissais à son niveau.

- Papa va arriver ce soir à la maison...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a eu ses vacances plus tôt que prévu, il va prendre l'avion...

- On va aller le chercher ?

- Oui !

Elle s'approchait et me serrait contre elle avec toute sa petite force.

_- Elle est contente ?_

- Ca a l'air oui... Ecoute, je vais raccrocher puis on vient te chercher, t'en fais pas !

_- Merci Bella ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir..._

- Nous aussi ! Salut !

_- Salut ! _

Je raccrochais. _Jacob est de retour plus tôt que prévu... c'est une bonne chose. Lola sera heureuse ! _

- Il va falloir choisir de beaux habits pour aller chercher ton papa à l'aéroport.

- C'est où l'aéroport ?

- Un peu à la sortie de la ville... On aura trente minutes de voiture !

- Et papa il va dormir là ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Où ?

- Dans le canapé !

- Je veux dormir dans le canapé aussi !

- Oh ma puce, tu seras bien mieux dans ton lit, tu sais...

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Ecoute... On verra quand papa sera là, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, on va aller sortir tes habits, et puis des oreillers et une couverture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire un lit confortable à ton papa...

Elle courrait à sa chambre et je me redressais. Je rangeais le matériel d'activité dans des caisses et Lola refit son apparition, vêtue d'un petit jogging qu'elle avait mis à l'envers et d'un tee-shirt.

- Oh ma Lola, tu as essayé de t'habiller ?

Elle fit «oui» de la tête, son doudou dans ses bras.

- Regarde ma puce... Il fait un peu froid dehors, alors ce n'est pas suffisant...

- Mais c'est papa qui m'a acheté le pull...

_Dans son petit raisonnement, elle est adorable et touchante... _Mon cœur se serrait.

- Oui c'est vrai, et je crois qu'on peut mettre ce tee-shirt sous un pull... Papa t'a offert des jolis pulls aussi, et il vaut mieux en mettre un... Et ton caleçon est à l'envers... L'étiquette doit être cachée, pas devant... On va se changer... On va mettre un jeans... Viens...

- Je me suis mal habillée ?

- C'était bien ma chérie, mais il fait trop froid pour cette tenue... Maman va aussi mettre un jeans et un pull...

- Fais voir... 

Je l'amenais dans ma chambre et sortais devant elle un jeans bleu et un pull mauve. Je me changeais rapidement.

- Je veux comme toi...

- D'accord, on va regarder, je crois que papa t'avait acheté un pull rose...

Je farfouillais dans sa commode et extirpais un jeans bleu ainsi qu'un pull semblable au mien.

- Allez, on met ça ? Il faut se dépêcher, papa va nous attendre !

Je la rhabillais et elle me suivait dans la buanderie d'où je sortais un drap pour le canapé, ainsi qu'un coussin et une couette.

J'installais l'ensemble sur le canapé et constatais que la maison était un peu en désordre. J'attrapais le balai et bientôt, ma fille fit son apparition avec son petit balai et m'imitait.

- C'est bien ma puce, merci, tu m'as rendu un grand service...

Elle laissait tomber son jouet au sol et courait jusqu'au canapé où elle s'installait, se couchant sur la couette.

Le temps passa très vite, et je fis manger Lola avant de partir. Nous prenions la route mais au passage, je m'arrêtais sur le parking du magasin.

- On va où ?

- Maman doit acheter quelque chose...

Lola pâlissait à vue d'œil, fixant l'enseigne devant elle.

- Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci, Lola, et je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans la voiture...

Je la détachais du siège auto malgré sa résistance et entrais dans l'espace de culture, où effectivement les clients se faisaient rares.

- Bonsoir Madame...

- Bonsoir... Je voudrais savoir s'il vous reste des places pour le concert d'Edward Cullen à Portland ?

- Je vais vérifier, attendez...

Elle tapait dans son ordinateur.

- Oui... plus beaucoup mais il en reste... Vous en voulez ?

- Oui...

- Combien ?

- Tu veux venir au concert d'Edward Cullen ma chérie ?

Lola dans mes bras qui observait la vendeuse d'un œil intrigué, ne répondit pas.

- Lola ! Ououh !

Elle fit «non» de la tête. _C'est étrange qu'elle adore cet homme, au demeurant très séduisant, mais qu'elle refuse systématiquement d'aller le voir vraiment._

- Il jouera ses chansons de son disque, tu ne veux pas venir ?

Elle me répondit encore une fois par la négative et s'appuyait contre mon cou.

- Tu es sûre Lola ?

- Je veux pas...

- Bon... Alors une seule place...

- Bien madame... Par contre vous n'avez plus le choix, c'est sur le fond de la scène que vous serez placée...

- Pas de problème...

Elle m'imprimait un billet et me le tendait.

- Ca vous fera 55$ s'il vous plaît...

_55$... je m'attendais à plus cher que ça... _Je signais un chèque et lui tendais.

- Merci...

Je rangeais le sésame dans mon sac à main et saluais la vendeuse avant de rejoindre ma voiture.

- Pourquoi tu vas au concert maman ?

- J'ai envie de voir Edward Cullen chanter... Ca doit être intéressant...

_Et accessoirement, me rincer l'œil mais ça... bon... enfin bref... _

- Tu peux écouter son disque aussi...

Je souriais à Lola, l'attachais dans son siège et remontais dans ma voiture.

- Tu mets le disque d'Edward ?

- Si tu veux...

Je lançais le lecteur CD tout en conduisant. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garais dans le parking de l'aéroport.

- Allez ! On va chercher papa !

Nous avions attendu un petit moment, mais bientôt, un petit groupe de militaires fit son apparition dans le hall. Je reconnaissais sans peine Jacob et ses cheveux courts, ainsi que sa stature imposante. Lola, dans mes bras, semblait l'avoir vu aussi.

- Regarde ma chérie ! Papa est là !

Elle le pointait du doigt.

- Papa...

Je la posais au sol.

- Va le chercher !

Elle me regardait mais je l'encourageais du regard avec un sourire. Les militaires s'étaient bien rapprochés et Lola leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à courir vers eux, ses deux petites couettes voletant au rythme de ses pas.

- Papa !

Jacob se penchait et aperçut sa petite. Un large sourire illumina son visage et il lui tendit les bras.

- Oh ma chérie ! Salut ma puce ! Oh...lala oui fais-moi un gros bisou !

Il la serrait contre lui, fermant les yeux. Je m'approchais en souriant. _Lola adore Jacob, et la réciproque est vraie ! _Jake m'aperçut et me tendit la main. Je m'avançais vers eux et me laissais entraîner dans l'étreinte.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Jake !

- Content de te revoir...

Je souriais et passais ma main dans le dos de ma petite fille.

- Ca va Lola ?

Elle fit «oui» en continuant de serrer contre elle son père.

- On va y aller ?

Jacob se penchait pour récupérer son sac et nous retournions à la voiture.

**..**

Je venais de coucher Lola et retrouvais Jacob à table. Il me souriait.

- Ca fait du bien de revenir...

Je nous servais un peu de vin.

- Ca va ? C'est pas trop dur ?

Il sauçait sa vinaigrette avec du pain.

- Ces derniers temps ça l'était... On a fait beaucoup de distribution de vivres et de médicaments... quand tu vois ces gamins qui ont des jambes aussi épaisses que ton bras, qui se jettent sur un quignon de pain... Ca fait mal...

_Je n'imaginais pas le traumatisme..._

- Oui... Je comprends...

- J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Lola quand je les vois...

- Tu as du courage...

Il balançait sa mie de pain sur le rebord de son assiette.

- Ouais... du courage... On va appeler ça comme ça...

Un petit silence désagréable s'instaurait.

- Bon... Parlons de choses plus joyeuses... Quand est-ce que Lola va chez Charlotte ?

- Normalement lundi elle a une nouvelle séance...  
- Ca t'embête si je reste jusqu'à lundi pour la suivre ?

- Pas du tout !

- Je voudrais voir comment ça marche... Tu m'as détaillé par mail mais je voudrais voir !

- Bien sûr, tu peux venir... Lola n'a pas encore parlé mais elle écoute... C'est déjà bien !

- Oui c'est certain... Puis si t'as besoin que je te la garde, ça ne me dérange pas...

Je me levais pour attraper les desserts et les ramenais sur la table.

- Justement, j'ai un concert le 9 au soir, sur Portland... Ca t'embêterait de me la surveiller ?

- Non pas du tout, tu vas voir qui ?

- Edward Cullen...

Jacob gonflait ses joues et soufflait.

- Connais pas...

- Lola a tous ses albums et elle a accroché des photos dans sa chambre...

- Ah c'est ce type sur les photos au-dessus de sa table de chevet là ?

- Oui, c'est lui ! Il écrit des petites histoires pour enfants aussi... Elle a une sorte de fascination pour lui...

- Oh bah ma foi... Si ça lui fait du bien...

- J'ai déjà rencontré cet homme à une séance dédicace... Il est gentil... Il a signé un livre à Lola...

- Elle est venue avec toi ?

- Malheureusement non...

- Et tu lui as proposé d'aller au concert ?

- Oui, mais tu te doutes bien de la réponse...

- Ouais... j'me doute...

Nous continuions de dîner ensemble, comme avant. _C'est d'ailleurs étrange... nous nous connaissions très bien, pour ne pas dire par cœur... Alors se retrouver là... comme ça... Ca nous était déjà arrivé bien sûr, mais quelque chose semblait différent cette fois, sans que je ne puisse pour autant savoir ce qui avait changé. _

Il m'aida à débarrasser la table et à nettoyer les casseroles. Il filait prendre une douche rapide le temps que je remette de l'ordre dans la maison et il réapparaissait en boxer et en tee-shirt. _Ca aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu droit à ce spectacle. _

- Tiens... voilà, je t'ai préparé ton lit... Désolée mais je n'ai pas d'autres chambres...

- Ca ira très bien, t'en fais pas...

- T'as la lumière derrière toi et la télécommande si tu veux regarder la télé... Tu fais comme chez toi...

- Merci Bella...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et me tournais mais il me rattrapait par le poignet.

- Ca me fait plaisir d'être ici avec vous deux...

- Ta présence fera du bien à Lola... Tu lui manques !

Il opinait.

- Moi aussi elle me manque, et... toi aussi...

Je sentais mon visage s'empourprer. _Est-ce que toutes les situations avec son ex sont aussi compliquées à gérer ? _Ses yeux marron me fixaient, me faisant me sentir bizarre.

- J'espère que tu en profiteras pour te reposer, Bella...

- M'occuper de Lola n'est pas un calvaire tu sais...

- Non je sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu te donnes beaucoup pour elle... Alors ça serait bien que tu prennes du temps pour toi... Je vais te relayer...

- Merci... Maintenant je vais te laisser... Je me suis levée tôt ce matin... Bonne nuit Jake !

- Merci Bella, toi aussi !

Je m'éloignais en direction de la salle de bains pour me changer. _Quelque part, je suis soulagée de sa présence... Lola n'aura pas de mal à rester avec lui, et je pourrai mieux profiter du concert, parce que je sais que Jacob et elle s'entendent bien, et que ma fille n'a aucune crainte d'être avec son père. _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

_Pfffff, c'est bondé ce soir ! _Les projecteurs de la salle de Portland m'aveuglaient et me faisaient transpirer à grosses gouttes. _J'sais pas quel est le type qui les a réglé comme ça, mais ce mec devrait être viré ! _

Je terminais une chanson du nouvel album et la foule compacte face à moi, que je ne voyais que partiellement à cause des éclairages, applaudissait bruyamment. _C'est toujours... comment dire... gratifiant... _

- Merci... Merci beaucoup...

Je réglais discrètement une de mes cordes de guitare qui commençait à se barrer en cacahuète.

- La prochaine chanson, vous la connaissez je crois... elle est sortie dans le premier album et elle s'intitule «Par Hasard».

Un petit groupe de nanas se mit à hurler. _Par Hasard avait eu un énorme succès, sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr... C'est grâce à cette chanson que j'avais acquis un certain sérieux dans la profession. _

Logan entamait les premiers accords de batterie et je me lançais de nouveau dans cette chanson. Les spectateurs étaient relativement concentrés sur les paroles et la musique et j'arrivais au bout trois minutes plus tard. Les éclairages s'éteignirent sur le dernier accord de guitare et je me retrouvais dans le noir, achevant ainsi un long concert.

Les applaudissements me semblaient plus bruyants que pour le reste. Sur le côté dans les coulisses, j'apercevais Kate qui levait ses deux pouces au ciel avec un large sourire. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'éclaireur qui nous guidait avec une petite lampe bleue pour rejoindre les coulisses. Kate me tendit une serviette éponge et je lui donnais ma guitare. _Pas possible ça ! Ma chemise me colle comme un autocollant ! Sérieux, faut vraiment dégager ce mec qui a réglé les éclairages aussi mal ! _

- Vous avez été supers les gars !

Les applaudissements montaient en grade et des «Edward! Edward!» s'élevaient.

- Ils n'attendent que toi !

Je regrimpais sur la scène rapidement et le rideau se rouvrit. Les spectateurs applaudissaient, sifflaient, des banderoles que je distinguais mal s'élevaient dans la foule. Je les saluais de la main, profitant de ce bain de foule. _Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur... Ils paient pour voir un concert et quand ils repartent avec le sourire, c'est encore mieux ! _Je fis signe à Logan, Peter et Kate de me rejoindre sur scène et nous saluions le public et les applaudissions à notre tour. J'attrapais le micro.

- Merci beaucoup à tous ! Vous avez été un super public ! Merci ! Rentrez bien, soyez prudents sur la route ! A bientôt Portland !

Le rideau se refermait de nouveau et nous quittions la scène.

_A chaque fois, j'ai toujours du mal à quitter les planches. J'pourrais rester une éternité à les regarder devant moi. _

Les officiels de la ville de Portland m'attendaient en coulisses pour me saluer.

- Merci Mr Cullen pour ce concert !

- J'vous en prie...

Nous serrions quelques poignées de mains et certaines personnes du staff vinrent quémander un autographe ou une photo.

- Très beau concert Edward !

- Merci beaucoup...

Je rejoignais ma loge et attrapais des affaires propres plus confortables que le costume pour aller prendre une douche.

_Oh seigneur ça fait du bien ! _

Je me lavais sommairement, passais mon tee-shirt blanc, une chemise noire et un jeans bleu et quittais la douche. Peter prit ma place et je remontais aider Logan et les mecs de la technique pour ranger. Kate m'assaillait immédiatement.

- Prochaine date à Ogden, dans l'Utah !

- Ouais je sais, j'ai vu le programme...

- Va te reposer champion ! T'as encore assuré comme une bête !

J'attrapais une petite bouteille d'eau et la vidais de moitié.

- Ca eut l'air de leur plaire...

Un des types de la sécurité vint à notre rencontre.

- Monsieur Cullen, il y a des fans dehors qui vous attendent, on va vous faire partir par une porte dérobée !

_Ca aussi, j'aime pas qu'on veuille me faire «fuir»._

- Non, je vais aller les voir !

Certaines font beaucoup de kilomètres pour venir à un concert et ils attendent dans le froid pendant très longtemps. _Autant être poli ! _Je quittais la salle, suivi par deux balourds et ouvrais la porte arrière de l'enceinte. Immédiatement, une foule d'une cinquantaine de personnes se mit à crier.

- Edward ! Edward !

Je m'approchais des barrières de sécurité et d'une femme et de sa fille d'environ dix ans.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir Monsieur...

La plupart sont polis et respectueux. C'est plutôt cool. _Ils me considèrent comme un être humain, et c'est ce que je préfère ! _Je signais les autographes, répondant aux sollicitations photos et autres. Je recevais beaucoup de compliments de part et d'autre.

- Votre prochain album sera un succès !

- Merci, c'est gentil...

J'adressais un sourire, une accolade. Parfois, faisait des bises. J'atteignis enfin un tour presque complet des barrières, les vigiles collés aux fesses. _Et ça, c'est l'inconvénient... _

- Monsieur Cullen, ils vous attendent pour partir !

- J'ai presque fini...

J'arrivais au niveau de la dernière personne et je reconnaissais immédiatement la jeune femme de la séance dédicaces qui avait été prise dans la lecture du livre et semblait avoir bien du mal avec la technologie de son portable. Ca m'avait bien fait marrer, mais j'avais trouvé ça "touchant" en quelque sorte... _J'crois que c'est elle qui pleurait lors du show case à Seattle... _

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen...

- J'vous ai déjà vu quelque part vous...

Elle souriait et rougissait en même temps, baissant les yeux d'une façon tout à fait pudique et touchante.

- Oui... du moins moi je vous ai vu à deux ou trois reprises...

- Je vous ai vu aussi...

Elle me tendait le ticket de concert et je commençais à y apposer ma signature.

- Vous pouvez marquer «Pour Lola» s'il vous plaît ?

_Elle a vraiment des yeux gourmands... punaise, ça me donne envie de bouffer une tablette de chocolat ! _

- Bien sûr !

Je rajoutais le prénom avant mon autographe mais le vigile me pressait.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Ils vous attendent !

- Deux secondes oui. J'ai pas fini !

Je croisais les yeux pétillants de cette demoiselle.

- Je peux vous prendre en photo encore ? C'est pour ma petite fille...

- Bien sûr ! La photo de la dernière fois était ratée ? Souriais-je.

- Je préfère ne pas vérifier...

Elle eut un petit rire et enclenchait son portable. Je posais et le flash partait.

- Merci beaucoup... Lola sera contente ! Elle aime tellement ce que vous faites...

_Lola... C'est un joli prénom... Court mais musical... _

- Elle n'est pas ici votre petite fille ?

- Non... Elle est à la maison... la foule et elle ça ne fait pas bon ménage...

Ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

- Elle est autiste...

_Oh..._

- Je comprends...

- Votre musique la transcende et elle adore vos livres... Elle regarde tous les soirs votre dédicace...

_Ce genre de commentaires est touchant... vraiment ! Savoir que ce que l'on fait peut aider quelqu'un, c'est le plus gratifiant et c'est pour ça que je fais mon métier... C'est un peu comme quand je vais à l'hôpital faire des concerts... voir le sourire des enfants, ça n'a pas de prix à mes yeux. _

- Monsieur Cullen ! Il faut partir maintenant !

- Oui oui ! Je peux ravoir la place de concert ?

Elle haussait un sourcil et me la tendait.

- Bien sûr...

J'attrapais le stylo et griffonnais un autre mot :

_**Je pense à toi petite Lola. Bisous. **_

Je le rendais à cette jeune maman qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Je pourrais prendre un tel instant en photo chez une femme. _

- Merci... merci beaucoup...

Je lui souriais mais le raclement de gorge de mon vigile me ramenait à l'instant présent.

- Je vous en prie... Au-revoir, bonne soirée !

Les quelques fans restants que je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main se mirent à crier et je me retournais pour les saluer.

- Au-revoir, merci d'être venus...

Je me tournais une dernière fois vers la jeune femme dont j'ignorais tout, et admirais son regard perdu sur l'autographe que je venais de compléter pour son enfant.

_Une petite autiste... Ca doit être énormément de travail et de sacrifices... _Les parents qui mènent des combats identiques ou similaires ont une grande force morale, et devraient être salués avec tous les honneurs !

Je rejoignais ma troupe et grimpais dans le bus qui nous ramènerait chez nous. Je prenais place sur deux sièges vides à gauche de l'allée, Kate étant sur les sièges de droite en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Peter téléphonait et Logan s'était endormi sous sa casquette. Je sortais mon portable pour vérifier mes messages et mes mails.

- Alors, ça a été cette dédicace ?

- Ouais, impeccable... J'ai parlé un peu avec une jeune femme qu'on a déjà vu à Seattle... Elle a une petite fille autiste...

- Wow... Et la petite était là ?

- Non, mais je lui ai fait un petit mot sur la place de concert...

Kate opinait et un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage, alors que le bus roulait pour rejoindre l'autoroute.

- Une belle femme ?

_Oh seigneur, pas elle aussi ! _

- Plutôt belle, mais tu sais ce que je pense... que toutes les femmes sont belles !

- Vil séducteur !

Je souriais et observais mon agent. _Elle est très efficace, et je l'aime bien. Elle est là depuis le début, et ça ne serait pas pareil si elle quittait son boulot. _Elle tapait un petit compte-rendu de la soirée qui irait sur le site qui m'est consacré et refermait son ordinateur portable.

- Et outre le fait que toutes les femmes sont belles, tu la places où celle-là ?

- Dans la catégorie des femmes belles...

Kate calait ses pieds contre l'accoudoir.

- Ouh ! C'est ton style ?

_Ils me soulent tous ! _Je grognais et attrapais mon pull pour me cacher dessous. Kate éclatait de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Logan dans son sommeil.

_Ils me tueront tous avec cette question... mais bon honnêtement, MAIS HORS DE QUESTION QUE KATE ET LES AUTRES SACHENT CA, cette jeune femme va dans la catégorie des TRES belles femmes... _Et j'espérais la recroiser. Elle doit être du coin, vu que je la vois souvent et qu'il me semble l'avoir aperçu sur le parking de l'hôpital...

Il me semble qu'à chaque fois, un vigile nous interrompait.

_Ces mecs sont des gros malappris ! _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le hasard de la route

_**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Un petit détail pour commencer avant que j'oublie : je rappelle que cette fanfiction est classée Rating M (**__mais si Rating MA existait sur ce site, je ne me gènerai pas pour l'y classifier!__**) et que ça signifie par conséquent qu'il y aura (**__dans un futur proche ou plus lointain__**), des scènes de Lemon. En théorie, c'est donc une histoire interdite aux moins de 16 ans. Je ne peux pas fliquer tout le monde derrière son PC, mais je mets l'avertissement réglementaire. **__Ce n'est pas un blâme, c'est juste histoire de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure, afin que l'on ne me dise plus que vous n'êtes pas prévenues... __**Ah, et oui aussi : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (**__sans déconner!__**), sauf la petite Lola. **_

**Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien :**

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Vous m'avez encore beaucoup gâtée sur le précédent, et ça me touche beaucoup :)**_

_**Merci à vous toutes : **_

_**Estelle**__** (**__Je ne te blâmerai pas si tu ne laisses pas review, je suis bien consciente qu'on n'a pas toujours quelque chose à dire sur ce qu'on vient de lire donc t'en fais pas... Ca ne me dérange pas ton article, merci d'y avoir pensé :)__**), **_

_**Lili Pattsy**__** (**__C'est vrai que Lola n'a pas un autisme trop "profond"... Mon cousin a un comportement un peu similaire, et dieu merci ça s'atténue encore plus ces temps... Il peut être extrêmement bavard avec sa mère surtout, et ne donner que quelques phrases quand il vient chez nous... Je crois que ça dépend des personnes qu'il a en face, et du degré de confiance qu'il a en eux... Je pense que Lola est pareille...__**), **_

_**ZsaZsaZsu1986**__** (**__Ne boude plus mdrr Je passe aussi mon CAP avec le Centre Européen de Formation et j'en suis très contente, sans faire de pub!__**),**_

_**c0rnii **__**(**__J'espère que ta tante et toi serez satisfaites de cette histoire... Mon cousin a le syndrome d'Asperger, donc j'essaie de faire les réactions de Lola en fonction de ce que j'ai pu voir chez lui mais c'est pas facile, parce que l'autisme se présente sous tellement de formes différentes...__**), **_

_**indosyl **__**(**__J'essaie d'avoir de la retenue quand j'aborde ce sujet...__**), **_

_**Sandry**__** (**__Mon petit cousin, qui m'inspire pour cette histoire, est atteint du Syndrome d'Asperger qui a été diagnostiqué il n'y a que quatre ans. Il va avoir 12 ans et j'ignore si ça peut te donner de "l'espoir" mais plus le temps passe en grandissant, plus il évolue et son Syndrome s'atténue beaucoup, alors qu'il y a deux ou trois ans il s'enfermait toute la journée derrière sa playstation et refusait toute sortie. Lorsque nous l'avons eu en vacances cet été, il n'a presque plus touché à sa console et a fait le pitre durant de longues journées, à nous faire avoir des fous-rires incontrôlables ! J'espère que ton fils suivra le même chemin que lui, car c'est un soulagement immense!__**), **_

_**doudounord **__**(**__Pour Jacob, je ne peux rien te dire et concernant un pdv Lola non je n'en ferai pas. Je ne suis pas autiste et je ne suis pas en mesure de me placer dans sa tête... d'une part je ne veux pas me planter, et d'une seconde part je ne veux pas froisser les gens qui ont dans leur entourage une personne autiste...__**), **_

_**chrysalise**__** (**__Ta review me touche énormément, et c'est très sincère! Merci!__**), **_

_**Virginie-de-TN**__** (**__Honnêtement, je ne saurai te répondre sur les causes de l'autisme... Je ne sais pas, sur les articles nombreux que j'ai lu relatifs à ce sujet pour mon cousin, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de "causes" définies pour savoir pourquoi un enfant est autiste... Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas de réponses à ta question mais si je trouve quelque chose à ce sujet, je te le ferai savoir!__**), **_

_**twilight-poison **__**(**__T'en fais pas, je blâme personne pour les reviews. Il me semble que chaque lectrice est libre de décider si elle veut donner son avis ou non, y a vraiment aucun problème là-dessus!__**), **_

_**isasoleil**__** (**__P'tètre bien qu'il lui proposera ce filou mdr__**), **_

_**Butterfly971**__** (**__Bella plaît à Edward ? Noooon... tu crois ? mdr__**).**_

_**& aussi merci à : halay, Puky, aude77, Samystère, savine2b, AuroreAthena, Nini Hathaway, Fleur50, Morgane, ulkan13, Ludivine28, Lucie x3, sarinette60, vivibatta, alicia38, fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8, fanfictionalcolic, calimero59, Habswifes, Timica, kikinette11, callie226, Vicky30, Cullen's familly, catiuski, coco-des-iles, phika17, Clairouille56, loberni, choubidou. lily, lia3011, Clemeria, maho-33, Belli Bello, Tinga Bella, vinie65, sandmabe, diana, Onja, Claire91, triskelle sparrow, Galswinthe, LolaMiSweetlove, Aliiice, lili71, ankoda, lena -lna933-, ousna, chouchoumag, Maya. Melanie, Nemesis, Titie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Ilonka, fan-de-twilight, melacullen, twilight-I-love-you, VenusCapri, emichlo, erika shoval, CaRoOThePrincess, katner, mel031, Annouk, Mayawa, Imaginaire-de-kiki, mmccg, Mariefandetwilight, lili. 8825, bichou85, alliecullen4ever, Grazie, bibi017, tacha vaillant, Gaelle-51, Kinoum, EstL, Lily-Pixie, Atchoum16, Nane2Bru, aelita48 et nymphadora15.**_

_**Et merci aussi à ma bêta : **__melacullen__**.**_

**..::..**

_**Vous allez trouver dans ce chapitre un passage que bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en vous souhaitant une belle journée, et un bon chapitre !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**- Chapitre 6 : Le hasard de la route -**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

La séance chez Charlotte touchait à sa fin. Depuis son retour, Jacob avait assisté à chaque matinée en notre compagnie. Lola ne participait toujours pas oralement, mais elle regardait. Elle avait passé toute sa matinée à observer Ethan et George, ainsi que leurs parents. Charlotte avait demandé à ce que ce soient les mêmes visages qui entourent Lola pendant quelques semaines : ainsi, nous étions toujours ensemble et nous avions eu l'occasion de mieux nous connaître.

J'avais été frappé par le fait que le papa d'Ethan et la maman de George acceptent sans rechigner d'être systématiquement présents auprès de leurs enfants, et eux seulement, pour que Lola puisse s'habituer à eux. _Ils se sentaient concernés, et étaient plus enclins à accepter cette petite "condition". Ils ont des enfants comme ma fille, avec le même handicap. Ils savent. _

Je me sentais soutenue, et comprise. A chaque collation pause-café d'après séance, il y avait un véritable échange entre nous pendant que les garçons jouaient. Nous échangions des opinions sur le système d'accueil actuel pour nos enfants, des noms recommandés pour les traitements médicaux, des avis sur les structures... Charlotte nous avait appris avoir un neveu de 22 ans atteint d'autisme, et c'est avec fierté qu'elle nous avait appris qu'il vivait désormais seul dans un petit studio. _"Ma sœur n'a qu'à traverser la ruelle pour être chez lui, car il vit en face. Mais vous n'imaginez pas sa fierté qu'elle a à le faire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sony puisse vivre seul un jour!" _Bien sûr, elle était toujours présente pour son fils, mais en grandissant il avait progressé.

_Ce qui nous laissait un espoir considérable. Bien sûr, nous savons aussi que Sony n'était pas trop handicapé par son autisme et qu'il en présentait une forme très atténuée, même durant son enfance. Mais c'est tout de même une belle issue pour lui. _Nous avons de la chance, et nous en sommes reconnaissants, parce que Lola n'a pas un autisme trop profond. Elle est handicapée, c'est certain. Mais elle ne reste pas prostrée dans son silence comme certains enfants qui s'isolent et restent assis des heures et des heures au même endroit, sans jamais manifester la moindre émotion. Avec beaucoup de patience, d'explications, de temps pris, nous arrivons à la faire sortir, à lui faire entendre certaines choses sans trop de grandes crises même si elles arrivent, trop fréquemment à mon goût. _Des parents n'ont pas notre chance. _

- Est-ce que Lola peut nous montrer quelle est la poupée triste devant elle ?

Charlotte travaillait très régulièrement, presque à chaque séance, sur cette identification des visages et des émotions. Lola ne différenciait pas très bien les gens joyeux des gens tristes. _Alors cet entraînement est une bonne chose. _Mon cœur battait très fort, car j'ignorais si Lola allait accepter de participer.

Elle était assise entre les jambes en tailleur de Jacob, qui se penchait à son oreille.

- Tu montres la poupée triste, Lola ?

Notre fille regardait son père, craintive, la lèvre inférieure coincée par ses dents.

- Tu veux bien nous montrer, ma chérie ? Moi je sais pas quelle est la poupée triste... et maman non plus... Toi, je suis sûr que tu le sais !

Lola reportait son attention sur les poupées face à elle et timidement, elle tendait son doigt sur le bon personnage avant de le retirer très vite, comme si elle venait de se brûler. _Elle a participé... Elle l'a fait ! _

Elle fermait les yeux et se blottissait contre le torse de Jacob, encore plus intimidée.

- Bravo Lola ! C'est effectivement la bonne poupée ! C'est très bien !

Charlotte la félicitait et Lola souriait, le visage contre le torse de son père qui l'embrassait. _C'est un grand pas... _

- Bien, nous avons terminé pour ce matin ! Ethan, George, merci pour votre participation tous les deux... Vous pouvez aller jouer !

Les deux petits garçons se levaient et quittèrent la salle. Charlotte nous servit un café et s'approchait de Lola avec une petite friandise.

_Des fraises tagada... Lola les adore ! _

- Lola, tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Lola fit "non" de la tête, toujours contre son papa.

- Lola, je crois que Charlotte a quelque chose pour toi, mais si tu ne la regardes pas, tu n'auras pas la petite surprise !

Après quelques secondes, Lola tourna sa tête sans pour autant la décoller de l'étreinte de Jake.

- Je suis très heureuse et très contente de l'effort que tu as fait, Lola. Et tout le monde ici partage ce plaisir ! Je veux te récompenser, tu as gagné un petit sachet de bonbons... Tiens, ils sont pour toi.

Elle les posait dans la main de Lola. _Je trouve cette petite attention adorable, et très encourageante ! Les efforts de l'enseignante ne sont pas vains, et ma fille est récompensée. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit paquet de friandises, le geste est là._

_Et quel enfant n'aime pas les bonbons ?_

- Merci beaucoup, Charlotte !

Elle me souriait, revenait à la cuisine et nous ramenait les cafés. Jacob câlinait Lola.

- Votre présence a l'air d'avoir bonne influence sur Lola...

Il embrassait ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas souvent là, alors j'essaie de m'occuper d'elle dès que je le peux !

Je versais une petite goutte de lait dans mon café.

- Ca doit vous soulager, Isabella...

- Oui, et puis c'est bien pour Lola... Elle adore son papa...

Lola me tendant le paquet de bonbons.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

Elle fit "oui" de la tête.

- Et le mot magique ?

- S'il te plaît...

Elle le murmura tellement bas que je crus ne pas l'entendre, mais elle l'avait bien prononcé.

- Je ne t'en donne que deux, on va aller manger au restaurant...

Elle les prenait, sans rechigner et je rangeais le reste dans mon sac. Cependant, elle attrapait ma lanière et fouillait dedans.

- Non Lola, j'ai dit deux bonbons et ça suffit !

Mais elle extirpait le sachet et le ramenait contre elle.

- Tu peux le garder mais tu ne les manges pas, d'accord ?

Elle fit "oui" et restait dans les bras de son père, sa petite récompense contre elle. Charlotte s'étonnait.

- Elle va au restaurant ?

- On doit prendre la route pour aller à Forks pour deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père et de celui de Jacob, ils sont nés le même jour... Mais la route est longue alors on s'arrêtera dans un petit snack...

Lola avait mis longtemps à accepter cette idée. Nous l'en avions informé dès que nous avions su que Charlie et Billy fêteraient leurs anniversaires ensemble, voilà presque une semaine. _Ce ne fut pas simple pour elle de l'accepter, et quand j'avais proposé de préparer des sandwichs, Jacob avait refusé : " Il faut qu'on l'aide à aller de l'avant aussi... qu'elle comprenne que parfois, on ne peut pas faire autrement..."_ Et bien sûr, je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

Seulement parfois... Parfois, à tort je le sais, j'opte pour la facilité. Il n'est pas toujours reposant de devoir lutter sans cesse. Aussi, il m'arrive de renoncer face aux crises de Lola, et de faire dans son sens. _Ce n'est pas l'aider, je sais. Je ne fais pas ça systématiquement... seulement des fois... des fois je reconnais que je ne me sens pas toujours de taille à gérer un conflit... _

Nous quittions le domicile de Charlotte et je pris le volant pour rejoindre Forks, à environ quatre heures. Le temps avait filé, et nous étions partis tard. Il était pratiquement 13h quand nous venions de quitter le centre de Seattle pour nous engager sur l'autoroute.

- Maman...

- Oui mon cœur ?

Elle me regardait dans le rétro, sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Tu veux écouter la musique ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

- Tu veux faire pipi ? Boire ? Manger ?

Elle opinait.

- Oui quoi ? Boire ?

Elle ne répondit pas et Jacob se retournait.

- Tu as faim Lola ?

Elle fixait son père et acquiesçait.

- Ok, mais il faut le dire clairement ma cocotte, sinon on sait pas ce que tu veux ! On a qu'à s'arrêter si elle a la dale...

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

- Moi aussi ! En plus, autant cette Charlotte a incontestablement un don avec les enfants, autant son café tord les boyaux !

Je retenais un rire. _Jacob n'a pas tor__t__ ! _

- Prends à droite là, et sors de l'autoroute, j'crois que y'a un p'tit snack...

Effectivement, un kilomètre plus loin je me garais devant un petit troquet qui semblait assez... authentique... on va dire. Deux pick-up étaient garés devant, ce qui limitait la clientèle. Jacob détachait Lola.

- Je veux pas y aller...

- Oh si ! Pas le choix ma grande ! On a tous très faim, et on arrivera tard chez les papis ! Alors tu viens !

Elle tenta de riposter, elle s'accrochait à son siège et se mit même à pleurer.

- Non ! Je veux pas ! Non !

- Lola, ma chérie... Tu étais au courant... Tu viens. Tu as faim, on a tous faim...

Elle fit "non" de la tête et ses doigts étaient blancs tant elle serrait ses accoudoirs. Jacob me poussait et parvint à l'extirper sans trop de difficultés.

- Pas de comédie, Lola ! On va manger ! Allez !

Il passait devant avec la petite qui me tendait la main en pleurant, son visage contre le cou de son père.

- Maman...

- Tu veux aller avec maman ?

- Oui...

Ses larmes roulaient sur sa joue et je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Viens là ma puce... Viens avec maman...

Je la consolais et l'embrassais, et fermais à clés ma voiture.

- Voilà c'est rien mon cœur... shhh... Calme-toi... C'est fini...

Elle sanglotait. Je massais son dos.

- On est obligés ma chérie... Tu as faim, papa aussi et maman aussi... Mais il n'y a personne... On va faire vite, pour aller chez tes papis... En plus, je crois que tu vas pouvoir manger des frites et du steak haché... Tu aimes ça Lola, pas vrai ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et j'avançais vers l'entrée. Jacob me tint la porte et nous entrions dans le petit troquet.

Un type à l'apparence bourrue était affalé au comptoir, déblatérant sur je-ne-sais-qui.

- Alors j'lui ai dis : mais ma pauvre Marlène, c'est l'monde qu'est foutu comme ça !

La serveuse derrière son comptoir lui posait une assiette fumante sous le nez. Lola s'agrippait à mon cou avec force.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- Tu veux quoi Lola ? Des frites ? Du jambon ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tendue dans mes bras. La serveuse la regardait comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'inconcevable.

- Lola ?

Jacob soupirait sous le regard de la serveuse.

- Alors ma jolie, t'as perdu ta langue ? lança-t-elle.

_Youpi... Madame Finesse en personne... _

- Elle prendra une assiette de frites, et du steak haché...

- Pareil pour moi !

- Moi je prendrais une salade !

- D'accord ! A boire avec ?

- De l'eau, ça sera bien...

- Et la demoiselle ?

- Du sirop de fraise si vous avez...

- J'vous apporte ça !

Nous nous installions à une table et Lola prenait place contre la vitre sur la banquette, à ma gauche. Elle se couchait dessus et Jacob et moi discutions de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que nos commandes arrivent.

- Bon appétit m'sieur dames !

- Allez Lola ! On mange !

Elle se relevait après que je l'eus rappelé plusieurs fois et je coupais son steak. Nous étions en train de manger quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et deux grands éclats de rire me firent lever la tête.

_Oh seigneur ! Edward Cullen ! _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

_Ah punaise, ça c'est le pied : une journée 100% mec avec mon meilleur pote ! _Je venais de rentrer de Portland et avais été invité à dîner chez mes parents, avec toute ma famille. Ca me faisait plaisir de les revoir avant de repartir sur les routes des Etats-Unis.

Emmett avait convenu que la meilleure façon pour moi de récupérer au lieu de rester à végéter dans mon loft, était de passer une journée avec lui : salle de sport, resto, virée au bowling, soirée foot-pizza-bières, histoire d'éliminer les efforts de la salle de sport. _On avait d'ja été faire de la boxe. _Nous foutre des baignes : voilà ce qui nous plaisait !

Il bifurquait sur une sortie d'autoroute, pour rejoindre un petit troquet minable dans lequel nous avions mangé cent fois ! _Une mine d'or ce coin ! C'est pourri, ça pue et les chiottes sont crades, la serveuse est désagréable, le patron est un gros crétin, mais c'est sentimental ! _

- Bon, allons voir cette bonne vieille Kelly ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir de quelle couleur seront ses ongles manucurés cette semaine ! Rose fushia ?

J'éclatais de rire en poussant la porte et nous atteignîmes le comptoir.

- Tiens, mes beautés !

- Salut Kelly !

_Ah non, c'est pas rose fushia ! C'est vert ! Encore mieux ! _

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- Deux bons gros hamburgers, et ne lésine pas sur la sauce, ni sur les steaks ! On a fait du sport ce matin, alors faut éliminer ça ! Par contre les salades, tu peux les oublier !

- Ok ça marche mon mignon !

Nous prenions une table avec banquette. La salle était presque vide, à l'exception de trois personnes sur ma droite contre la vitre et...

_Et merde... La belle brune aux yeux de dingue ! Et un mec... et une p'tite fille... _

Ca devait être elle, sa fameuse petite autiste. Je me penchais un peu vers l'avant.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

- Regarde la nénette à midi et quart... c'est elle dont je parlais hier soir...

Il se tournait peu discrètement.

- Elle ?

- Ouais...

Il la regardait.

- Bien roulée... Mais le mec en face a l'air bien tapé aussi !

_Son mec sûrement... Dommage... elle était bien mignonne... _

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal...

Elle ne nous avait pas vu apparemment, mais la petite à ses côtés si. Elle me fixait, un teint de porcelaine assez étonnant, des cheveux châtain et des petits yeux marron avec de grands cils.

_Elle est trop jolie ! _

Si j'en crois mes souvenirs, c'est à elle que j'ai signé les autographes. Lola je crois. La petite me regardait, sa main tenant une frite dans sa bouche qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elle s'agitait en me regardant. _Elle est trop belle, j'adore ! Aussi belle que la maman... _Je lui adressais un petit coucou avec un sourire et elle se mit à rougir et se cachait contre le bras de sa mère. Cette dernière se penchait vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ? Hein ?

Le visage de la gamine disparaissait derrière le bras de sa maman et cette dernière se tournait vers moi. Son visage se teintait de couleurs semblables à celles de sa fille.

_Décidément très belle..._

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit le moment et le mec baraqué quittait le restaurant pour répondre.

- J'vais aux chiottes ! lançait Emmett.

- Amuse-toi bien !

- On va essayer !

Je reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme et sa fille, bras croisés devant moi.

- Bonjour ! Lançais-je.

- Bonjour...

La petite fille était collée contre elle, et elle lui caressait ses cheveux alors que la petite Lola se couchait sur la banquette, la tête contre les cuisses de sa mère.

- Tu le reconnais, Lola ?

Je souriais.

- C'est Edward Cullen...

- Salut Lola !

Je me levais et décidais de m'approcher. _Si j'peux lui donner du bonheur... Si j'ai bien compris, la petite me suit pas mal... _

- Bonjour Lola !

- Tu dis bonjour ma chérie ?

_Pas pour dire mais la maman est vraiment superbe... Un visage fin et délicat, des yeux innocents et gourmands, des lèvres pleines... _

- Excusez-la... C'est difficile pour elle.

- Y'a pas de mal...

J'attendais devant la table, pour voir si la petite allait réagir. La maman caressait la nuque de son enfant.

- C'est bizarre de se retrouver là...

- Ouais c'est vrai... Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Non, en fait on s'est arrêtés pour déjeuner avant de rejoindre Forks...

- Forks ? Ca fait une tirée j'crois, non ? Vous y allez en vacances ?

Elle continuait de masser sa petite Lola qui ne bougeait pas.

- C'est l'anniversaire des deux grands pères de ma fille, alors on va y passer deux jours... Le papa de Lola est militaire alors il profite de son retour pour aller les voir... On en profite tous...

_Des deux papis... "on va y passer deux jours"... on... Le papa de Lola... donc, elle est bien avec ce mec ! _

- Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être mariée avec un militaire, non ?

Elle rougissait.

- Nous sommes séparés depuis un petit moment déjà...

- Oh... je vois... désolé...

_Désolé ? Honnêtement ? Non ! Ca laisse une nana superbe sur le marché ça... _

- C'était il y a longtemps...

Sa voix et son sourire étaient apaisants. Je m'agenouillais devant la banquette pour tenter une approche de la petite.

- Lola ?

Ses petits doigts se crispaient.

- Ma chérie... Tu devrais lever la tête pour voir Edward Cullen... Tu l'adores ! Tu as même son livre dans la voiture...

- C'est vrai ? Tu as mon livre ? Je suis super content de savoir que tu l'as avec toi...

- Il nous suit partout, comme votre album !

- Alors dis-moi Lola... Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Sa mère me regardait, presque implorante.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Je suis content de t'avoir vu Lola...

Je passais ma main dans ses petits cheveux et me redressais pour m'asseoir en face d'elles, à la place du gros malabar.

- Vous êtes gentil...

- On me le dit souvent...

Elle me souriait à nouveau. Nous restions quelques secondes sans parler. _On dirait que sa seule présence est apaisante... source de paix... Elle est vraiment jolie, et sa petite a hérité de sa beauté. _

- Je ne connais même pas votre prénom...

- Bella...

- Bella ? C'est vraiment beau...

De délicieuses rougeurs s'emparaient encore d'elle. _C'est touchant... _L'homme baraqué fit son apparition. Il me toisait d'un regard lourd et je me levais immédiatement de sa place.

- Bonjour ?

Il me serrait la main.

- C'est Edward Cullen...

Il se rasseyait.

- Ah ! Edward Cullen ! L'auteur et le chanteur, c'est ça ?

- C'est exact !

- Depuis le temps que j'entends votre CD à la maison...

Je souriais et il regardait Bella face à lui.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- J'ai été à plusieurs séances dédicaces et à son concert...

Je me rappelais sans mal ces moments, parce qu'elle était marquante. La première fois, elle pleurait. La deuxième fois, elle tentait de se dépatouiller d'un portable récalcitrant et après le concert, son témoignage sur sa petite Lola m'avait énormément touché.

_Bon... puis bon... elle est vraiment jolie aussi, ça aide la mémoire ! _

- Ah d'accord ! Où est Lola ? Elle vous a vu ? Lola ?

- Oui, elle l'a vu !

Il se levait pour voir par-dessus la table.

- T'as vu Edward Cullen, chérie ?

Elle opinait et relevait sa tête mais quand elle me vit, elle la rebaissait aussitôt.

- C'est pas facile... Elle est autiste...

- Je me doute oui...

J'observais cette petite totalement fermée au monde extérieur.

_Dieu sait à quel point ils sont courageux ces parents qui élèvent leurs enfants du mieux qu'ils peuvent... _

Emmett sortit des toilettes et s'approchait. Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Alala Edward, Edward ! Edward !

Il secouait négativement la tête.

- Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter d'importuner les gens qui déjeunent mais non ! Ces artistes... Sont mégalos alors !

- Imbécile !

Bella souriait et eut un petit rire, et Kelly apportait les hamburgers.

- Je vais vous laisser finir de déjeuner...

- Merci... et merci pour Lola...

- C'est normal... Bon appétit !

Nous retournions à notre table à côté de la leur à la gauche de l'allée pour entamer notre repas. Emmett glissa sur la banquette pour se mettre à ma gauche.

- Alors ?

- La petite est autiste...

- Tu nous l'as déjà dit... mais la mère...

- Ferme-là putain !

Il se penchait à mon oreille.

- Sont ensemble avec le grand type ?

- Non... séparés... apparemment...

Emmett sifflait mais je lui tapais l'épaule.

- Ta gueule pour voir ?

- Joli p'tit lot en tout cas... T'as du goût...

- Merde Emmett ! Tu sors avec ma sœur quand même j'te rappelle !

Il s'éloignait un peu de moi.

- Mais j'ai rien fait mon pote !

Je mordais dans mon hamburger et mon regard se reportait vers la table à côté. Je croisais le regard rougissant de Bella, et mon sourire s'étalait. _Et je me sentais très con de sourire avec mon bout de hamburger dans la bouche... _Elle détournait les yeux, timide, dans un geste pudique empreint d'une grande délicatesse et d'une grande retenue.

_Ca me plaisait bien de la croiser... Elle est jolie, douce, gentille... célibataire... oui bon ça va ! _Et sa petite est vraiment trop belle ! Je n'avais jamais vu un teint aussi blanc, mais d'un blanc parfait. _Un blanc de poupée... _

- Tu les connais bien ?

- J'ai juste vu la mère plusieurs fois, mais elle m'a systématiquement fait signer pour la petite...

- Elle vient pas aux concerts ?

- Pas la gamine...

Je buvais une gorgée de coca et Emmett, qui ne cessait de regarder à la table à côté, se penchait vers moi.

- Elle arrête pas de te regarder la mère...

Je bougeais mes yeux vers la droite et croisais de nouveau le regard de Bella, qu'elle détournait rapidement pour retourner aux paroles de son ex-mari. _Je suis fan... _

- Pourquoi tu l'inviterais pas à une de tes manifestations ?

_Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé à celle-là... _

- Ca va faire gland si je l'invite comme ça devant le père d'la petite... murmurais-je.

Emmett se redressait pour me parler par-dessus la table. _Ok boulet ! Plus discret tu meurs ! _

- Tu peux toujours l'inviter à une de tes lectures de tes bouquins... Tu prétextes que c'est pour la p'tite...

Il se rasseyait en souriant.

- Putain mais tu sais que t'as oublié d'être con, toi ?

Il riait.

- Ouais votre altesse !

Nous terminions nos hamburgers rapidement et je partis régler la note à c'te chère Kelly. Emmett lui tenait le crachoir. _Elle avait tenté un coup avec lui, mais Rosalie était déjà dans la place et ma sœur était venue lui faire un scandale ici ! _Je revenais vers la table de Bella et de sa fille, qui terminaient de déjeuner. La petite Lola était calée contre sa mère mais je sentais son regard sur chacun de mes gestes. _Elle aussi, elle a des yeux tout à fait étonnants... _

- Vous partez ? me demandait Bella.

La petite Lola rougissait et souriait, dissimulant son visage contre la poitrine de sa mère.

- Oui... On a pas mal de trucs à faire... Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée...

- Merci, c'est gentil ! répondait le type face à elle.

Je lui souriais.

- Lola, tu dis au-revoir ?

Je crus entendre un faible "au-revoir" mais je n'étais sûr de rien.

- Au fait... Dans deux jours, je reprends des dates de tournée pour cinq soirs et ensuite je serai de retour sur Seattle et mon agent a organisé avec la radio locale une lecture en compagnie d'Esmé, après une interview pour des enfants... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez emmener Lola...

Les deux adultes se regardaient.

- Ca serait quand ?

- Le 20 octobre, à 17h15 à la radio locale de Seattle...

- Tu entends Lola ? Edward nous propose d'assister à la lecture d'un livre... Tu veux y aller ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Ca me ferait plaisir de te voir, Lola... Il y aura un goûter avec des tas de cochonneries et des gâteaux au chocolat...

- Edward lira son livre... Tu veux y aller ?

Finalement, après plusieurs longues secondes, la petite opina.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux ma chérie ?

Elle fit "oui" de la tête et sa mère souriait. Le père se levait pour caresser les cheveux de sa petite.

- C'est bien mon cœur...

- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Comptez sur nous !

Le visage de Bella s'illuminait. Je lui souriais en retour.

- Parfait ! Je dirai à mon agent de vous inscrire sur la liste des invités... Je mets quel nom ?

- Swan...

Je me tournais vers le père.

- Vous serez là ?

- Oui !

- C'est noté, je vous réserve trois places alors...

- C'est payant ?

- Je vous invite...

Bella rougissait et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire.

- Je tiens à payer une entrée ou...

- Non non, je tiens à vous inviter... Ca sera mon petit cadeau pour Lola...

- C'est vraiment gentil...

- J'vous en prie... Bon... On se voit le 20 alors ?

- D'accord... Merci !

- J'vous en prie... J'vais vous laisser... Au-revoir et bonne route ! Salut Lola !

Je quittais la table et rejoignais Emmett. Nous quittions le restaurant pour rejoindre ma voiture.

- Alors ?

- Ils vont venir à la lecture...

Emmett se tapotait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

_C'est pas faux... _

Je reprenais le volant et Emmett et moi continuions notre journée entre mecs. _J'avais déjà hâte d'être au 20... Cette femme et sa petite fille ont quelque chose de touchant... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

J'observais cet homme magnifique, encore plus beau de près, quitter le snack.

_En plus d'être beau, il est gentil et il a l'air d'apprécier les enfants... _

Jacob et moi le suivions du regard et je crus voir Edward me regarder derrière son pare-brise.

- Il a l'air cool comme gars, il se prend pas trop la tête !

- Oui... Il a toujours un petit mot gentil pour tout le monde...

- C'est sympa qu'il ait invité Lola à sa lecture...

Ma fille contre moi était toujours calée, le visage caché. _Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi intimidée, aussi chafouine... _

- Alors ma Lola ? T'as vu Edward ? Il est gentil, il t'a invitée à une lecture de son livre... Ca sera super !

Elle reposait son visage face à nous.

- Il est où ?

- Il est parti ma puce...

Elle regardait leur table vide.

- On va le revoir très bientôt, le 20 octobre à la radio... Il va nous faire une lecture de son livre avec Esmé Cullen... Tu en as de la chance !

Elle se serrait contre moi et entourait ma taille de ses petits bras.

- Tu étais contente de le voir ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Lola opina et rougissait. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça encore... c'est tout nouveau pour elle. _

- Bah ! Tu le trouves plus beau que papa ? riait Jacob.

Lola se calait contre moi, cachant de nouveau son visage. Je l'embrassais et Jacob se levait.

- Tu veux une petite glace ma puce ? Pour te remettre de toutes tes émotions ?

- Oh ! Une petite glace au chocolat, tu veux Lola ?

- Oui...

Jacob se levait pour aller nous commander des desserts. Je serrais contre moi ma fille.

_J'avais hâte d'être à cette lecture... En plus d'apporter du bonheur en quelque sorte à ma gamine, j'allais pouvoir revoir Edward... _Mon cœur battait très fort quand il apparaissait dans une pièce. Il était tellement... impressionnant, grand... souriant... Ses yeux sont vraiment malicieux et il respire la bonté.

_Ca allait être compliqué de tenter de faire assimiler à Lola qu'elle allait devoir sortir, mais je suis certaine que le jeu en valait la chandelle... Et ça ferait du bien à ma petite... _

Cet homme est quelqu'un de très bien. Ne serait-ce que pour tout ce qu'il provoque dans le petit cœur de mon bébé...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Gestes audacieux

_**Hey, salut tout le monde !**_

_**Ok, voilà un nouveau chapitre... et je pense que vous allez l'apprécier (**__c'est mon p'tit doigt qui me l'a dit!__**).**_

_**Je vous remercie toutes INFINIMENT pour tous vos messages... vous êtes à chaque fois plus nombreuses, et c'est juste génial pour moi ! Merci à vous toutes :**_

_**fan de twilight x2, ladebile, chriwyatt, samystère, Xukette, Nini Hathaway, Laurie, Ludivine28, Choupinettelapinette, ulkan13, Morgane, fan-par-hasard21, Vivibatta, Claire91, Krine69, vinie65, mimi la souris, aude77, DavidaCullen, ca, choubidou. lily, Anne, cullenswanfamilly45, kikinette11, LolaMiSweetlove, Imaginaire-de-kiki, AuroreAthena, lena -lna933-, manolys, Atchoum16, Halay, katner, Habswifes, Fleur50, emichlo, ZsaZsaZsu1986, liki0da, mmccg, lapiaf8, zellie marcy, phika17, Crumberries, lili. 8825, Vicky30, callie226, Elodie Breuse, Sandry, maho-33, mel031, lia3011, melacullen, VenusCapri, Patiewsnow, coco-des-iles, Kalliope31, Mayawa, Aliiice, Erika shoval, Ilonka, Galswinthe, Triskelle sparrow, edwardbellaamour, Onja, chouchoumag, catiuski, CaRoThePrincess, ankoda, ousna, Gaelle-51, kinoum, doudounord, Emiliiiie, indosyl, Lily-Rose-Bella, tacha vaillant, Grazie, twilight-I-love-you, c0rnii, SoSweetySoCrazy, Rosabella01, Annouk, calimero59, Lili Pattsy, Tinga Bella, Calestina L, Mariefandetwilight, Clairouille59, sev974, alliecullen4ever, tinaLuxembourg, aelita48, sarinette60, bichou85, pierard85, Elphina, Bibi017 et Butterfly971.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon mercredi, on dit merci à Mélanie pour la correction.  
Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureuses.  
Tiff.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 7 : Gestes audacieux**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

La série de cinq soirs de concerts venait de s'achever, et je n'étais pas nécessairement mécontent de rentrer. Ogden et Salt Lake City dans l'Utah, puis visite de l'état d'Idaho, avec les villes d'Idaho Falls, Boise, et Cœur d'Alene. _Des heures et des heures sur les routes, des nuits dans des hôtels en bordure de route, une panne du bus en plein milieu d'un endroit peu peuplé… you-pi ! _

J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, m'enfermer à double tour dans mon loft et me faire couler un bain pour m'endormir dedans comme un type normal. _Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de redevenir un type « pas normal » pour revoir Bella et sa fille… _Elles m'avaient suivi en pensées, toutes les deux, souvent. Je me prenais à penser à elle… à elles… Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête la pâleur exceptionnelle de la petite fille, une peau blanche semblable à de la porcelaine, avec deux grands yeux marron et des longs cils. _Elle était d'une grande beauté, malgré son très jeune âge. Trois ou quatre ans tout au plus… Une beauté presque « inquiétante », voire captivante. _Je pouvais sans nul doute dire qu'elle tenait de la mère. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle tienne aussi du père.

Bella semblait mener un long combat, et je l'avais souvent croisé me demandant un autographe ou une photo pour sa petite. _Ce doit être un acharnement sans faille, une volonté extraordinaire… Elle a tellement de courage. _

Et elle me plaît.

Ses yeux respirent la paix, le calme et l'amour qu'elle porte à sa fille. Sa voix est empreinte d'une grande douceur, elle est très mélodieuse. Je m'étais surpris l'autre soir dans ma chambre d'hôtel à jouer quelques notes sur ma guitare acoustique de façon pratiquement inaudible en repensant à la voix de Bella. Le son était sorti : tendre et harmonieux. _J'aurais pu griffonner une balade… _

C'était la première fois que je composais à partir d'autre chose que mes ressentis. J'avais gratouillé cette chanson en pensait à Lola, et surtout à Bella. J'avais jeté quelques phrases au hasard et étais parti me coucher pour avoir suffisamment de forces pour mon prochain concert.

Je me garais dans le parking de mon immeuble et grimpais à l'étage. J'ouvrais le loquet de mon loft et refermais la porte derrière moi. _Merci Seigneur pour ce havre de paix magnifique… _Il ne faisait pas chaud, aussi, j'ouvrais le store électrique, montais le chauffage. _Foutu mois d'octobre déjà gelé avant même que l'hiver ne commence vraiment ! J'vais me plaindre ! _J'allumais le répondeur.

« - Edward ? C'est maman… Bon, ton portable ne répond pas… je sais que tu es sur les routes, mais je te laisse ce message ici : quand tu rentreras, tu viendras dîner à la maison pour tout me raconter ! Je t'aime mon garçon ! »

_Sacrée maman ! Faudrait l'empailler sur roulette ! _

J'avais plusieurs messages, mais tous étrangement ne venaient presque que d'elle. C'est la seule à me laisser soixante messages sur le fixe ET sur le portable. _Non c'est vrai hein, des fois que mon téléphone oublierait de me dire qu'elle a appelé… Cette technologie alors… _J'attrapais le fixe, composais son numéro en ouvrant mes placards. _Parce que bien sûr, frigo vidé ! J'vais p'tètre aller chez elle manger ce soir finalement !_

« Allô ? »

- Maman ? C'est Edward !

« Ah mon chéri ! Enfin rentré ! »

- Oui ! J'ai trouvé ton message…

« Alors, ces concerts ? »

- Ca a été… C'était long mais c'était sympa…

« Tu as bien mangé et bien dormi ? »

- Oui, t'en fais pas…

« Bon… Non parce que j'ai avertis Kate qu'elle s'occupe de toi correctement ! »

Je souriais et farfouillais parmi les conserves. _Petits pois, épinards, haricots vert__s__… j'vais me transformer en bonhomme vert !_

- J'peux venir manger ce soir m'man ?

« Oh toi ! Tes placards sont vides ! »

_Vendu. _

- Non, ils ne sont pas vides ! Techniquement…

_Puis tu peux y aller. Rien d'autre à bouffer._

« Tu n'as pas de conserves ? »

- Si, haricots, petits pois, épinards…

« Tout ce que tu aimes ! »

- Oui… J'peux venir ?

« Bien sûr mon chou ! Je vais appeler ton père, Esmé… On dînera tous ensemble, je suis sûre que tu seras heureux de les revoir ! »

- Oh non maman… J'ai juste envie de me poser…

« Rien de mieux que se poser en famille ! On dînera à 19h30 ! »

- Bon ok… Merci…

Je raccrochais et attrapais un post-it : _**« Acheter conserves plus digestes ! »**__. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai acheté ça, sachant que j'en mange jamais… Ca devait être une phase : un corps sain pour un esprit sain… vite effacée par la phase : une bonne pizza et une bonne bière pour un esprit sain. _

Je me fis couler un bain pour me détendre avant d'affronter la foule. Telle que je connais maman, va pas y avoir que Carlisle et Esmé… Y'aura aussi sûrement Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice… _Pas que j'veuille pas les voir, mais j'aurais imaginé une soirée plus tranquille… _Je me déshabillais, allumais la radio et me glissais dans l'eau chaude. Je fermais les yeux, bercé par le fond de musique. La playlist tournait et je reconnus un titre de mon premier album. Tiens, c'est bien ça pour ne plus penser à moi d'écouter une chanson chantée par moi. _On n'y pense pas assez ! _L'animateur reprit la parole à la fin du morceau.

« - Voilà c'était la chanson Par Hasard, interprété par Edward Cullen. Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs à ce propos l'événement exceptionnel que votre radio organise pour vos enfants dans le show de Sylvie & Kent, qui recevront dans deux jours à 16h30 Edward Cullen et Esmé Platt-Cullen pour une lecture retransmise en direct sur les ondes. Vous pouvez encore gagner vos pass pour cette journée exceptionnelle en compagnie de vos enfants. Pour cela, il vous faut appeler le standard dès que vous entendez le jingle de l'émission de Kent & Sylvie. Vous serez tirés au sort et vous pourrez peut-être remporter une place pour assister à cette lecture avec vos enfants. Voilà, on va continuer en chanson avec James Blunt et le nouvel extrait de son album Some Kind of trouble… Vous écoutez le titre So Far Gone, il est 19h bonne soirée à tous ! »

_Ah oui… la lecture radio… _j'aime bien faire ça, c'est très sympa.

_J'espère que Kate aura bien ajouté les trois places au nom de Swan. _

Rho ! Mais ça devient une obsession… En même temps… bon… elle est vraiment jolie, Bella… J'aimerais, et j'espérais, avoir la chance de lui parler davantage. De savoir d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, ce qu'elle aime ou pas… _savoir si son divorce est bien de l'histoire ancienne… _C'est une femme vraiment très belle, avec des lèvres pleines qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser et…

Mes pensées viraient impures, et dieu sait que je pourrai brûler en Enfer pour ça, mais ma main se dirigeait lentement vers « l'expression physique de mon désir » et je fermais les yeux, repassant sans cesse derrière mes paupières le visage de cette belle inconnue…

**::..**

La salle à manger de chez maman était pleine à craquer. Comme prévu, tout le monde était au rendez-vous, et je le savais déjà avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elisabeth se jetait sur moi.

- Oh mon garçon ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là !

- Salut maman…

Je l'embrassais et Esmé apparut de la cuisine.

- Edward ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Et deuxième salve de bisous. Carlisle fit son apparition et m'embrassait également.

- Allez entre ! Dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Allez !

J'aperçus en premier Rosalie et Emmett assis côte à côte, et ma demi-sœur piochait dans le petit bol de gâteaux apéritif. Ils étaient assis face à Jasper et Alice et discutaient.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Oh salut Edward !

J'embrassais Rose et Emmett, saluais Jasper par une accolade et fis une bise à Alice. _Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ses cheveux étaient un tout petit peu plus longs. __Y'a__ du changement à tous les étages ! _Je prenais place à gauche d'Emmett qui tapotait déjà le banc à ses côtés.

- Allez viens là mon pote !

- Alors, ça a été ?

- Ouais… Tranquille… Kate finira bien par me tuer à force de me faire faire tous ces allers-retours mais c'est mieux que si je rentrais pas du tout !

- T'as été où ?

- Euh… Ogden, Salt Lake City, Idaho Falls, Boise et Coeur d'Alene...

Je me servais un verre de whisky coca et Emmett me tapotait l'épaule.

- Et maintenant, ce grand héros qu'il est va aller conquérir une jolie femme à la radio ! Pas vrai mon pote ?

Jasper s'étouffait dans son verre et en recrachait un peu.

- Pfff, t'es con Emmett !

Elisabeth, Esmé et Carlisle revinrent à table à ce moment-là.

- Je ne dis que la vérité !

Je secouais la tête négativement et Rosalie se penchait vers nous.

- C'est qui ?

- Mais il dit des âneries !

_Maître McCarthy sur son arbre perché, n'aperçut pas Edward Cullen qui s'apprêtait à le frapper… _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants ?

- Il se passe que notre cher Edward se sert honteusement d'une invitation pour une petite fille à la lecture à la radio, pour revoir la mère et la conquérir !

Esmé souriait.

- C'est vrai ?

_Techniquement… même si je ne me « sers pas » de la gamine, oui… c'est vrai… enfin j'aimerai… je crois que je ne suis pas indifférent à Bella, alors…_

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- On la connait ?

- Non… Elle s'appelle Bella… Mais bon, faut pas écouter tout ce que dit Emmett sinon le monde aurait déjà explosé depuis les romains !

- Genre ! J'suis un menteur !

- Oui, tu l'es !

- Tu me vexes là…

Je lui envoyais une bise en l'air et attrapais le plat de concombres pour me servir.

- Allez mange, au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Je lui tendais les crudités et croisais le regard d'Alice rivé sur moi, sourcils légèrement froncés. _Je déteste quand elle fait ça… qu'elle te regarde fixement et l'air grave comme si un truc allait se passer… _

La discussion dériva sur le mariage de mon demi-frère et Alice, et j'appris qu'ils se mariaient dans l'été, et qu'ils se renseignaient pour louer un petit manoir pour l'occasion. Tous deux pétillaient et leurs yeux étincelaient de plaisir à l'évocation de leur prochaine union. _Quoi qu'on en dise, ça me fait plaisir que Jasper ait pu trouver le bonheur, et qu'Alice ait pu se reconstruire après la perte du bébé… Ca avait été très difficile pour elle… pour nous… mais elle est forte ! _

Finalement, Elisabeth avait eu une bonne idée d'inviter tout le monde : c'est agréable de revoir sa famille. Je mangeais comme quatre, comme souvent avec maman, et lorsque le dessert fut englouti, je me levais.

- Bon allez… Je vais pas tarder, j'suis crevé…

- Tu travailles pas demain…

- Non, mais je voudrais profiter pour être tranquille avant de faire cette radio…

- A ce propos Edward, il faut qu'on y soit à 16h ! M'informait Esmé.

- Ok… Pas de problème… J'passe te chercher ?

- Oh non mon grand, tu es gentil mais ton père avait prévu de venir… On peut venir te prendre si tu veux…

- Non c'est cool, ça vous fait faire un détour et puis c'est mieux si j'prends ma voiture… Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas conduit, ça me manque !

- Comme tu veux !

- Edward chéri, tu veux un café ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous levions pour aider ou vaquer à nos occupations. Je grimpais à l'étage pour récupérer un livre dans ma chambre d'enfants et lorsque je redescendais, Alice était assise dans le canapé, seule. Elle me souriait. Je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- Tu es monté chercher quoi ?

- Un vieux bouquin que j'avais envie de relire…

Elle se penchait.

- Ah oui… Je me rappelle, tu l'avais cherché partout pour l'acheter quand on habitait en centre-ville.

Je riais. _J'avais fait un foin pour le trouver ce truc ! Finalement, je l'avais commandé par internet et j'avais piaffé comme un gamin pendant trois jours parce que j'étais impatient de le recevoir ! _Je croisais le regard d'Alice et ce fut comme si l'instant amical s'estompait. Le silence nous étouffait. _Pas toujours facile de revoir son ex, même si tout est très clair… _

- Alors… Tu es prêt pour faire cette radio ?

- Ouais… J'aime bien les gosses, ça va être sympa…

Elle opinait.

- Les enfants, c'est ton truc…

- Ouais…

Je me taisais. _C'est vrai… j'ai toujours aimé les enfants. Je ne suis pas prêt pour en avoir un, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça super ! _

- Dis…

- Humm ?

Je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé et feuilletais mon bouquin.

- Tu vas vraiment voir une fille ?

Je relevais la tête vers Alice.

- Ce qu'a dit Emmett… tu sais…

- Ah…

_C'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde et rien qu'à voir l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait mis lorsque Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient tournés autour, ça allait encore être l'excitation folle ! _

- Euh… ouais… je suppose…

Je voyais à son regard qu'elle en attendait plus.

- Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, à un show case, une séance dédicaces et un concert… et puis avec Emmett au snack… il m'a convaincu de l'inviter elle et sa fille à la lecture… Je l'ai fait…

- Elle te plaît vraiment ?

_Ca, pour sûr !_

- Ouais… Elle me plaît beaucoup…

_C'est vraiment bizarre de discuter de ça avec elle…_

- Ca fait pas comme ta période que t'as eu au moins ?

- Quelle période ?

- Tu sais bien… Victoria, Jessica, Lauren, Jane, Annie, Anna, Lori, Irina, Charlotte, Jill, Leah, Sue, Emma, Jennifer…

_Wow, wow, wow ! Stop !_

- Ok ok, c'te période-là…

- Oui... celle-là...

J'avais eu une période, peu de temps après notre séparation à un moment où je déconnais sec, je me trouvais une nana par jour, voire deux. _C'était juste du sexe… de l'énervement. Des nanas qui voulaient mon corps, sans se poser de questions. _Mais je ne pourrais pas être comme ça avec Bella… Son visage était trop touchant et apaisant pour qu'elle ne subisse un tel affront.

- Non… C'est différent…

- En quoi l'est-elle de toutes ces autres filles que t'as ramassé ?

Je sentais dans sa voix non plus un questionnement, mais pratiquement des reproches.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi elle serait différente ?

- Alice !

_C'est quoi ce ton ? _Elle soupirait.

- Pardon… C'est juste que c'est… bizarre…

_Elle aussi elle trouve ça bizarre…_

- C'est peut-être qu'on est pas fait pour parler de ça… j'veux dire… parler de ça spécifiquement… toi et moi…

Elle opinait.

- Je crois aussi…

Je souriais timidement et elle tapotait mon genou avant de se lever.

- Alors, on en parle plus…

- Pas de problème !

Elle quittait la pièce et je l'entendais chercher bruyamment Jasper.

_Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui sont délicates à aborder avec son ex… Autant Alice et moi n'avions pas de tabous, pas de secrets l'un envers l'autre même encore actuellement, autant certains sujets restaient sensibles… et je pouvais le comprendre… _

**..**

- Avez-vous d'autres projets d'écriture avec Esmé ? Edward ?

- On ne se pose pas vraiment ce genre de questions… Des fois on a un sujet auquel on pense en même temps, et sans se concerter on commence à écrire ensemble… Ca vient un peu au fur et à mesure.

L'interview touchait à sa fin, la foule d'enfants était déjà installée dans les locaux, mais je n'avais pas vu rentrer ni Bella, ni Lola, ni le grand costaud.

- Et vous Esmé ?

- Pareil qu'Edward…

L'animatrice devant nous nous souriait.

- Merci Edward et merci Esmé, je vais vous libérer pour vous laisser faire votre lecture, les enfants piaffent d'impatience…

En effet, les petits s'agitaient derrière nous. Je souriais et les gamins derrière applaudissaient. Les animateurs terminaient la présentation de leur émission et lancèrent un petit quart d'heure de musique entre maintenant et la lecture.

Esmé et moi quittions la table pendant que les techniciens équipaient les micros. Plusieurs gamins m'interpellaient pour une photo ou un autographe et je leur cédais volontiers. Beaucoup de mamans étaient là, moins de papas en revanche.

Mais pas Bella, pas de Lola. _Ben merde… _J'interpellais Kate.

- Kate ?

- Oui ma merveilleuse star ? T'as encore fait des miracles !

- Ouais c'est cool… euh dis-moi… T'avais bien fait rajouter trois entrées pour Swan sur la fiche ?

- Ah oui mon trésor ! Dès que tu me l'as dit, je l'ai fait !

- Bon… On a cinq minutes encore ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

_Lui dire serait me vendre… Et si j'me vends… j'suis foutu ! _

- Non… comme ça… J'vais faire un tour en bas…

**.. ::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

- Lola ma chérie… On va être en retard…

Mais Lola s'obstinait, fermait les yeux avec force en étant debout au milieu de sa chambre.

- Edward nous attend pour la lecture de son livre…

Elle se reculait quand je m'approchais avec son manteau. _Elle ne veut pas. _Jacob arrivait dans la chambre, déjà prêt.

- Bah Lola, t'es pas habillée encore ?

Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit et posait le revers de ses doigts sur ses yeux. _Elle va pleurer… _Jacob s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Bébé… T'avais dit oui pour y aller, tu te souviens ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Je soupirais. _Hier, elle était venue nous dire qu'elle n'avait plus très envie d'aller à la lecture… J'avais essayé toute la soirée de la stimuler avec le livre, le CD d'Edward mais rien… _Lola se laissait tomber sur le matelas en arrière. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Jacob se relevait.

- Bon… ben j'crois que c'est mort…

_Il faut qu'elle sorte… _

- Lola… Tu avais dit oui à Edward, et il nous a invité… Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas se présenter à une invitation…

Je posais ma main sur sa jambe mais elle la repoussait en arrière.

- Bon… c'est pas grave… On va faire un compromis… On va aller dans le salon allumer la radio pour l'écouter, et dès qu'on le verra, Lola lui dira qu'elle a préféré l'entendre… D'accord ?

Nous attendîmes un peu et Lola finit par se redresser.

Je me sentais extrêmement déçue. _J'avais tellement espéré qu'elle vienne… qu'elle sorte… qu'elle soit d'accord… _

Jacob quittait son blouson, attrapait la radio, la posait sur la table de la salle à manger et trouvait la fréquente de la station. Lola s'approchait, tenant dans son poing une petite serviette de bain qui lui servait parfois de doudou. Jacob l'attrapait et l'asseyait. L'interview avait déjà commencé.

« - Comment avez-vous commencé à écrire, Edward ? »

« - Ca m'a pris à l'adolescence en fait… et je crois que je n'ai jamais arrêté… Mais Esmé m'a mis le pied à l'étrier, sinon je ne pense pas que j'en aurai fait un métier… »

Derrière lui, j'entendais des enfants. _Lola aurait dû y être… ce n'est pas juste ! _Parfois, je m'en voulais d'avoir manqué quelque chose et que Lola soit autiste. Elle ratait un tas d'expériences incroyables… _Et personne ne pourra me faire entendre raison… Je sais que c'est ma faute… _Je m'asseyais aux côtés de Jacob et me frottais les yeux.

_Jamais je ne pourrai refaire des enfants si je trouve quelqu'un… J'ai dû faire une erreur durant ma grossesse… c'est la seule explication…_

Jacob frottait mon dos et me regardait avec compréhension.

- Allez… C'est pas grave Bella… un jour elle sortira…

Les larmes me menaçaient. _Ca ne marche pas comme ça… Ca ne marche pas sur une simple décision… _Je laissais échapper un sanglot bruyant et Lola me regardait, la bouche entrouverte, tenant son doudou.

- Shhh… Bella, Bella...

Je tentais de me cacher pour que Lola ne me voit pas pleurer. _Il est inutile de lui infliger ma culpabilité… _

- T'as de l'eau dans les yeux…

Nous regardions Lola qui me fixait.

- C'est rien mon cœur… maman est triste… mais ça va aller…

Elle me fixait, sans manifester la moindre expression, et s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise en tripotant la texture de sa serviette de bain.

- Bella… Pourquoi tu sortirais pas un peu ? Ca te fera du bien…

_Sortir ? Moi ? Laisser Lola seule ?_

- Non… Je reste avec vous…

- Et moi je te dis que tu devrais sortir… C'est bon, je m'occupe de Lola… On va sagement écouter la lecture, on va prendre le livre en même temps pour suivre, et pendant ce temps, maman va aller faire un petit tour… Ok ?

Je regardais Jake. _Je regrette tellement parfois qu'il soit parti loin… si loin… Ca paraît tellement plus « simple » quand il est là… Gérer à deux, c'est moins compliqué… _

Je prenais ma voiture, sachant que je ne voulais pas voir la foule du centre commercial. J'allumais la radio sur l'interview d'Edward Cullen et sa belle-mère. _Après tout, il nous a invité… mais j'y vais sans ma fille… _Je décidais quand même de me garer devant et d'y aller.

Il est tellement calme, reposant et souriant. _Ca doit faire un bien terrible de l'avoir dans sa vie… _Jamais, à chaque fois que j'avais pu le croiser, il n'avait semblé bougon ou peu enclin aux sollicitudes. _Bien au contraire. Sa présence est revigorante… agréable… tendre… _J'ai apprécié chacun de mes contacts avec lui aussi bref soient-ils. Et chacun d'entre eux me devenait de plus en plus agréables…

J'avançais dans la file et tombais sur un gros malabar.

- Votre nom ?

- Swan…

Il cherchait sur sa liste.

- En effet, j'ai trois réservations au nom que vous me dites… mais pas une isolée…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il recule, mais rien.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non madame ! La réservation était pour trois personnes. Pas une seule.

- Ma fille et mon ex-mari devaient venir, mais Lola est autiste et elle s'est rétractée… je voudrais pas…

- Je suis navré Madame, sans invitation, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

_Et ben il fait bien son job celui-là ! _

- Mais je vous dis que c'est Monsieur Cullen qui nous a invité !

- Dans ce cas, il fallait arriver en même temps que lui ! Sans vous offenser Madame, j'ai eu vu des fans qui tentaient de rentrer par cette technique… Ca ne prend plus !

_Espèce de sale… _Mais la voix d'Edward Cullen et ses yeux me firent sursauter.

- Laissez-là passer ! Je l'ai invité ! Vous n'avez pas son nom sur la liste ?

- J'ai bien trois réservations au nom de Swan, si, mais…

Edward me fixait et regardait à côté de moi. Je lui adressais un regard désolé.

- Lola a changé d'avis…

Il souriait, ouvrait le cordon qui m'empêchait de passer et me fit avancer.

- Ca ne fait rien…

Il se retournait, tapotait sur l'épaule du gros vigile.

- C'est bien Larry, vous faites bien votre job quand même… Venez, la lecture va commencer…

Il m'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Merci…

Il me souriait et appuyait sur le chiffre 3.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir…

_Oh… _Mon cœur se serrait violemment et je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur.

- Je suis navrée… Lola a fait une petite crise et… mais elle vous écoute à la radio !

Il me souriait et les portes s'ouvraient. Il y avait au moins trente enfants, et pratiquement autant de parents. _Lola n'aurait jamais avancé plus loin que l'ascenseur… _Edward me souriait et je sentais sa main exercer une légère pression dans le bas de mon dos.

- Venez… avancez, n'ayez pas peur…

Il m'aidait à enjamber des petits bouts de chou et me trouvait une petite place contre le mur.

- Restez ici…

_Je rêve ou… ou il m'a fait un clin d'œil ? _Esmé Platt, assise sur une chaise, et un homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'années me fixaient. _Il lui ressemble beaucoup… ce doit être son père ! _Et tout à coup, je trouvais cela très intimidant d'être observée par ces deux personnes. _Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? _

Edward s'installa sur le tabouret, ouvrit le micro et son livre.

- Bien… En fait juste avant de commencer je voudrais remercier tous ces petits bouts qui sont venus nous voir…

Il souriait et les enfants se mirent à crier et applaudir. Il fallut un certain temps aux parents pour les discipliner. _Ils sont plein de vie et d'envie… J'espère que Lola écoute…_

- Et je voudrais aussi remercier tous les enfants qui vont nous écouter derrière la radio, et surtout la petite Lola… J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là parmi nous mais je pense fort à elle… Je te fais de gros bisous Lola !

_Oh non alors là c'est trop ! Comment résister ? _Mon cœur se compressait extrêmement violemment, à tel point que je le sentais tenter de reprendre un rythme normal, et Edward m'adressa un sourire. Ses yeux vert profonds semblaient si… captivants… _Oh seigneur… est-ce que je rougis encore ? _L'homme blond derrière eux me souriait et semblait amusé. _Bougre ! _

Edward et Esmé effectuèrent une lecture agréable et très professionnelle. Puis, les enfants eurent une collation en leur compagnie. _J'appellerai Jacob pour savoir si Lola avait entendu ! _Edward s'approchait avec deux verres de jus d'orange et m'en tendit un.

- Tenez…

- Merci…

Il prenait une gorgée.

- Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

- C'était génial… J'avais l'impression d'avoir quatre ans quand j'écoutais mon père me lire une histoire…

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je n'ai pas l'âge d'être votre père, mais je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Vous pouvez…

Je me sentais étouffée par ce regard vert puissant, et déstabilisant.

- Lola n'a pas pu venir alors…

- Non… Disons qu'elle…

_Il savait comme__nt__ est ma fille…_

- Je comprends… C'est dur pour vous… pas vrai ?

- Oui… Ca l'est…

Il captait mon regard.

- Vous êtes vraiment admirable, Bella…

- Merci…

Je me perdais dans son regard et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais l'impression qu'il était possible que je plaise à un homme. _Cette sensation si étrange et pourtant plaisante… _Il rompit le silence.

- Est-ce que j'peux faire un truc audacieux ?

- Audacieux ?

- Je peux vous inviter à dîner ?

_Hein ? Quoi ? Lui… moi… mayday ! mayday ! Bella se crashe…_

- Oui…

_Quoi ? T'as dit « oui » ? _

- Parfait… Hum… J'ai encore quelques détails à régler mais Kate peut nous réserver une table pour 19h…

_Oh… ce soir… ben… qui s'occupera de Lola ?_

- D'accord…

_Ok… Jacob s'occupera de Lola… _

- Super !

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage et il s'éloignait.

Je descendais téléphoner à Jacob.

- Jake ? C'est moi ?

« Ah Bella ! Ca va mieux ? »

- Oui… Lola a écouté la radio ?

« Ohh oui ! Jusqu'au petit mot qu'Edward a dit pour elle… Après, elle a coupé la radio d'un coup et elle est partie dans sa chambre… »

- Elle n'a pas écouté la lecture ?

« Non… En fait elle a collé son oreille contre la radio, on a entendu la dédicace et dès qu'il a fait un bisou, hop elle a tout coupé… Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça… »

Je souriais. _Mon bébé…_

- Dis… Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ce soir ? J'avais prévu de faire une purée avec des poissons…

« C'est à ma portée… Tu rentres pas ? »

- Non… Je dine dehors…

« Ah… Avec qui ? Angela ? »

- Non… avec Edward Cullen…

Il y eut un silence dans le combiné, et je me demandais si Jake était encore là.

- Jacob ? T'es là ?

« Oui… oui t'inquiète pas… Amuse-toi bien ! »

- Merci…

Il raccrochait.

Voilà comment Edward et moi nous retrouvions autour d'une table dans un petit cadre très intimiste à la sortie de la ville. Le restaurant avait une façade très ancienne en pierre, très agréable. La table était pour deux, avec des couverts élégants, une nappe saumon, deux bougies et un centre de table floral. _Wow… je craque… encore… J'avais presque oublié la saveur d'un rencar__d__… _

- J'aime venir ici… c'est calme…

- Ca doit vous changer…

- C'est vrai…

Son regard ne me lâchait pas, et je n'avais de cesse de me plonger dans ses yeux, au risque de me trahir.

- Alors… Racontez-moi tout !

- Que je vous raconte tout ?

- Oui… Ce que vous faites, comment vous avez connu le père de Lola… etc etc…

Il me versait un peu de champagne dans la coupe. _Il a des mains sublimes pour un homme… _

- J'ai connu Jacob au lycée et à la sortie du bac, nous nous sommes installés ensemble… On s'est mariés, je suis tombée enceinte trois ans plus à tard à 21 ans et Lola est arrivée…

Il écarquillait les yeux.

- Vous êtes devenue maman très jeune…

- Oui… Ca n'a pas été sans difficultés d'ailleurs…

Un serveur s'approchait et prenait nos commandes. Nous lui rendions les cartes et Edward se repositionnait face à moi.

- Alors… Ca a été dur d'élever une petite fille à 21 ans…

- Oui… C'est vrai… Je me suis sentie débordée très vite… Je n'avais plus le temps de rien faire…

- Et votre compagnon ?

- Et bien… Jacob n'était pas prêt à être père je suppose… Il m'a trompé…

Edward secouait négativement la tête et son regard s'arrêter sur ma main.

- Personne ne devrait faire ça…

Timidement, comme dans un rêve, je le vis approcher sa main et sa paume chaude recouvra mes doigts froids. _Les papillons dans mon ventre qui ne cessaient de me chatouiller depuis cet après-midi s'envolèrent. _

- Et vous ? C'est quoi votre histoire ?

Il se grattait le nez et le serveur revint avec nos entrées qu'il posa devant nous, rompant la connexion de nos mains.

- Et bien… Je suis tombé amoureux de la meilleure amie de mon demi-frère… sans savoir qu'il en était fou amoureux bien sûr, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle…

Je souriais. _Ca doit être dur à gérer… _

- On a eu un peu le même parcours que le votre, sauf que nous ne nous sommes pas installés ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive un accident… Notre préservatif a craqué et elle s'est retrouvée enceinte…

- J'ignorais que vous étiez papa…

Il se raclait la gorge et je remarquais qu'il ne me fixait plus.

- Je ne le suis jamais devenu… Alice a fait une fausse couche, après quoi nous avons fini de nous séparer…

_Oh… boulette ! _

- Je suis désolée…

Il relevait la tête vers moi, et souriait de nouveau.

- Ca ne fait rien… C'est du passé maintenant. Elle est heureuse avec Jasper, et ça me permet de pouvoir dîner avec de très belles femmes comme vous…

_Oookkk… Je peux mourir maintenant ? _Ce fut comme si une onde électrique était passée entre nos deux corps, nos mains se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. _Je suis fan. _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Il se raclait la gorge et je sentais sa jambe trembler sous la table.

- Je ne veux pas vous mentir… Vous me plaisez beaucoup…

_« Bella Swan a été retrouvé morte dans un restaurant, écriront les journalistes. La cause du décès n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire mais une intoxication aux sentiments… » _

- Edward…

Il se reculait un peu.

- Je suis trop direct, c'est ça ?

- Oh non non… c'est juste que… bon sang…

Je sentais le rouge m'envahir, et j'étais certaine de me transformer en écrevisse.

- Edward… Vous me…

J'inspirais profondément. _Nous sommes des adultes. _

- Vous me plaisez aussi… beaucoup…

Il me semblait avoir à peine murmuré cette phrase et pourtant, ce fut comme si elle avait résonné dans tout le restaurant. Edward souriait.

- J'espérais que ce soit réciproque…

Il me semble qu'après cela, la nourriture me sembla de trop. Je n'avais plus faim, j'étais juste avide de le regarder, de l'entendre… _Je suis une midinette… _Les conversations se firent plus rares, bien que passionnantes, et j'apprenais avec beaucoup de plaisir son parcours. _Il est simple, et il a une conception formidable de la célébrité… _

Ce dîner me confortait dans l'idée qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien, de beau, de charmant, de surprenant, d'authentique et de fascinant. _Et j'aurais tellement aimé goûter à ses lèvres sur lesquelles mourrait le champagne… _

Voyons Bella, tu as honteusement abandonné ta fille ce soir, pour sortir…

Edward réglait l'addition, malgré mes protestations. Il me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma voiture, et je sentais sa main dans mon dos.

- Bien… Je vais rentrer… Ma fille va m'attendre…

- Laissez-moi vous suivre jusqu'à chez vous… pour m'assurer que vous rentrez bien…

_Aurais-je pu protester ? Certainement pas. _

- Ca va vous faire un détour… Je n'habite pas à côté…

- Je suis certain que c'est sur ma route !

Son regard, sous la lune, me faisait vaciller. _Tellement beau… tellement tellement beau…_ Je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres et probablement un peu étourdie par l'alcool, je décidais que je devais tenter ma chance. _Si je lui plais… _Au même moment, il se penchait mais un groupe d'amis quitta le restaurant fort bruyamment, nous interrompant.

_Imbéciles ! _

Edward me souriait et déposait une main tremblante sur ma joue.

- Je vous suis…

- D… D'accord…

Je fis tomber mes clés dans la précipitation et lorsque je fus dans mon véhicule, je tentais de me rappeler de mes leçons de conduite. _Clé dans contact… bon sang… pourquoi ce contact est si petit ? _Il me suivit, à allure régulière, et se garait devant chez moi. Les lumières extérieures étaient allumées et je quittais ma voiture. Il me rejoignit.

- Alors… C'est sur votre chemin ?

Il regardait la maison et éclatait de rire.

- Euh… pas vraiment en fait… J'habite Hudson Street…

_Carrément à l'opposé en fait… _Est-il possible que je lui plaise vraiment ?

- Vous… voulez un dernier verre ?

- Non merci… Je vais rentrer je crois… j'ai un peu de route et demain on repart pour la tournée pour une dizaine de dates dans trois Etats alors…

- Oh… oui… J'ai accaparé votre soirée…

Il s'immobilisait et me souriait tendrement.

- Ce fut un plaisir…

Il me suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je me tournais vers lui une dernière fois. _S'il a dix dates, je ne le recroiserai pas avant longtemps…_

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, Bella…

- C'est moi qui suis flattée de votre invitation…

Nous restions silencieux, face à face.

- Je sais que j'ai considérablement abusé aujourd'hui mais… me permettriez-vous un dernier geste audacieux ?

_Audacieux ? Encore ?_

- Oui…

Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient, brillant à la lumière de la pleine lune et de l'éclairage. Edward se redressait un peu, m'éblouissant de sa stature grande mais tellement harmonieuse.

- Je veux vous embrasser…

Ses sourcils froncés, il se penchait vers moi et comme dans un rêve, comme une adolescente découvrant ce grand tourbillon, je me laissais happer. Sa main se posa avec douceur derrière ma nuque et il m'attira à lui, ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes. Il déposa un doux et léger baiser, écrasant ma bouche de son audace… _Wow… _

Trop tôt à mon goût, il se recula, les yeux mi-clos. Mon souffle devenait fort, inégal, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de ses yeux profonds et de ses lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées.

Il eut un léger sourire, se pencha de nouveau et je goûtais une fois de plus au goût sucré de sa bouche. Nous n'entendîmes plus dans la nuit que le bruit de ce baiser discret et Edward finit par s'éloigner, me laissant chancelante.

- Bonne nuit Bella…

- Merci… B… Bonne nuit…

Il s'éloignait en direction du portail et se retournait avant de partir, m'adressant un joli sourire.

_J'ignorais quand je le reverrai… mais il me semblait qu'il me manquait déjà… _


	8. Chapter 8 : Aveux nocturnes

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà un p'tit chapitre, un peu en avance. Je commence à avoir de l'avance dans mes écrits, donc je peux poster un peu plus souvent. **_

_**Je suis bluffée de tous ces messages que vous me laissez. Vous êtes justes géniales avec moi et je ne saurai comment vous en remercier :**_

_**halay, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Timica, lapiaf8, Nini Hathaway, fan-par-hasard21, Krine69, ulkan13, Elodie Breuse, Morgane, Hera09, lia3011, chabinelicious971, Belli Bello, doudounord, phika17, callie226, Takumi hachiko, Vivibatta, Virginie-de-TN, tacha vaillant, pampam, EstL, Cullen's familly, aude77, SweetyMarie, lyli13, Ludivine28, twilight-I-love-you, ankoda, Ptitewam, VenusCapri, Tinga Bella, twilight-poison, choubidou. lily, chriwyatt, erika shoval, edwardandbellaamour, kinoum, melacullen, ousna, mmccg, maho-33, kikinette11, Clemeria, Puky, ca, Amandine, LolaMiSweetlove, louloutte3769, Vicky30, c0rnii, Lily-pixie, entre-ciel-et-terre, Clairouille59, Galswinthe, DavidaCullen, aloe974, Onja, Elphina, liloupovitch, coco-des-iles, Grazie, Aliiice, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Brand0fHeroine, vinie65, Claire91, Marie, lilichoco, sarinette60, Atchoum16, Ilonka, Gaelle-51, AuroreAthena, lena -lna933-, bebounette, Lily-Rose-Bella, chouchoumag, Triskelle sparrow, Lili Pattsy, Letmesign23, sandmabe, calimero59, Lucie L, Fleur50, Anne, **__**mel031 **__**(**__Je crois que tu as été la seule à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose dans ta lecture...__**), larsand, CaRoOThePrincess, pierard85, Annouk, katner, Habswifes, Butterfly971, Rosabella01, catiuski, samystère, Mariefandetwilight, lili. 8825, indosyl, bichou85, Nane2Bru, aelita48, ladebile, Bibi017, aliecullen4ever et twilight007.**_

_**Sans déconner, vous êtes toutes vraiment super avec moi... Je suis systématiquement scotchée par tous ces messages, et ça me porte encore plus dans l'écriture. Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter toute cette attention, mais j'en suis honorée, sachez-le bien!**_

_**On remercie **_melacullen _**pour la relecture.**_

_**Un dernier petit détail... Je risque d'ici peu de temps de devoir changer de forfait internet et d'offre et compagnie... donc il se peut que je ne puisse pas poster quelques jours (**__vous savez certainement que c'est le merdier généralement pour ce genre de trucs!__**). Si les MaJ s'espacent, il ne faudra donc pas m'en vouloir! Je vous tiens informée via twitter (**__lien pour mon compte sur mon profil!__**). **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine,**_

_**soyez heureuses et b'lecture!**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Aveux nocturnes.**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je rentrais à la maison, toute étourdie de ce baiser. _Je me sentais au bord d'un gouffre, et pourtant, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps... vivante. _

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, la maison était plongée dans un silence total. Pas un bruit, Lola devait déjà dormir et Jacob aussi. Je me rendais à tâtons jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. _Edward Cullen vient de m'embrasser..._ J'avais la sensation d'être une voleuse, de rentrer chez moi comme une voleuse après m'être accordée une soirée comme une voleuse.

_Bref, une voleuse._

Je posais le verre d'eau dans le lave-vaisselle et sursautais quand la lumière du salon s'allumait.

- Bella ?

- Oh... Désolée Jake... Je t'ai réveillé ?

Il se levait du canapé, mais ne semblait pas endormi.

- Non... Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentrer...

- Le dîner s'est un peu... éternisé...

Il me fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Eternisé ?

J'opinais, en le regardant. _Va-t-on sérieusement parler de ça, entre ex ?_

- Oui…

Le silence s'imposait. _Un de ces silences gênants…_

- Je crois que je vais… aller me coucher…

- Lola t'a attendue avant de dormir… Elle a posé des questions…

Je rougissais. _Je me suis accordée une soirée, au point de négliger les petites habitudes de Lola… alors que ces habitudes sont si précieuses pour elle._

- Désolée… Je…

- Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire… Je lui ai dis que tu dînais avec Angela…

Mon ventre se nouait, et j'ignorais en fait comment le prendre. _Lola avait besoin qu'on lui explique souvent les choses, de façon approfondie… Pouvais-je lui dire que je venais d'embrasser Edward Cullen ? _

- D'accord…

Finalement, je parvins à m'éclipser mais Jacob m'empêcha d'avancer.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sors avec ce type ?

_Que répondre ? Certes, nous avions passé une longue et belle soirée… Il m'avait avoué que je lui plaisais… Il m'a embrassé. Mais il était aussi reparti sans me dire quand nous nous reverrions, ni même me donner une façon de le contacter… Que devais-je en penser ? _

Il embrasse comme un dieu !

_Bon… je sais quoi en penser…_

- Jake, je…

Mais sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, Jacob m'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Mais non ! _Je le repoussai.

- Jacob !

Il s'éloignait.

- Bella…

- C'était quoi ça ?

Il baissait les yeux.

- Tu me manques, Bella…

Il avait l'air comme un enfant de cinq ans venant de faire une bêtise.

- Je ne supporte plus de partir, et de vous laisser toutes les deux… A chaque fois que je vois votre photo dans mon portefeuille, je me dis que j'ai tout raté… Lola me manque à un point que t'imagines même pas. J'peux plus avancer sans vous deux…

_En souffrait-il à ce point ?_

- Jacob…

- Attends… Laisse-moi finir… Je sais que j'ai agi comme un crétin… je t'ai trompé, je t'ai pas laissé le temps de te remettre de l'accouchement et de l'arrivée de Lola… J'ai trop exigé de toi… J'étais pas prêt pour ça, Bella… Ni pour me marier… ni tout ça… Mais je vous aime. Vraiment. Je suis sincère… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je t'ai fait souffrir…

- Oui Jake… J'ai souffert plus que tu ne le penses… Je n'étais pas plus prête que toi, mais malgré tout, j'étais heureuse avec toi…

Il rougissait.

- Et tu m'as faite souffrir… Quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec Lola, à l'élever, à me débattre pour concilier mes études, mon emploi et notre fille, je me suis jurée de ne jamais te pardonner. Ca a été dur, et au fur et à mesure j'ai réalisé que je te pardonnerai pour Lola. Mais je ne pardonnerai plus jamais à un homme de me tromper… C'est impossible pour moi de ré-envisager quoi que ce soit avec toi… tu comprends ?

Il opinait.

- Je veux que Lola nous ait tous les deux…

Timidement, et hésitante, j'attrapais sa main.

- On sera toujours là pour elle, mais séparément. Jake… S'il te plaît…

Il soupirait.

- J'pensais… tu sais si ce n'est qu'une question de distance, je peux arrêter l'armée pour revenir près de vous et…

- Ca ne résoudrait rien, Jacob…

- Bella…

- Je suis désolée Jacob… non, ça ne changera rien… Il faut que tu passes à autre chose… Ce sera mieux pour nous, mais surtout pour toi tu sais…

_Dans le fond, il ne fait rien de mal. Et peut-être même qu'il en souffre sincèrement._

- J'peux pas passer à autre chose, Bella…

- Tu le peux… Tu es un homme encore séduisant…

Il souriait.

- Tu trouves ?

Je riais.

- Bien sûr Jake… Tu peux plaire à des femmes… Mais pour moi, c'est trop tard…

Il m'attirait contre lui et me serrait dans ses bras.

- Je regrette tellement…

Je frottais son dos énergiquement.

- Ca va aller…

_J'avais mis longtemps à l'oublier, alors je peux concevoir que ce soit dur._

- Je suppose qu'Edward et toi, vous…

Je m'éloignais de lui.

- Même si c'était vrai Jacob, ça ne te regarderait pas… On a deux vies distinctes, même si tu feras toujours partie de la mienne pour Lola…

J'embrassais sa joue et le laissais dans la cuisine, pour revenir dans ma chambre, troublée.

_Décidément… Si je m'étais attendue à ça… _

Je me glissais dans la chambre de ma fille pour l'embrasser. Elle avait les yeux ouverts.

- Tu ne dors pas, Lola ?

Je m'agenouillais devant elle. Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- T'as pas fait le bisou qui chasse les cauchemars…

Je caressais sa joue.

- Oh pardon mon cœur… Je n'étais pas là ce soir…

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, la main, les cheveux et le nez.

- Et voilà… J'ai chassé les cauchemars…

Elle ramenait contre elle sa peluche. Je restais là à la câliner un long moment.

_C'est vrai… Ce soir je n'étais pas là pour chasser les cauchemars… Lola combattait ses peurs, pendant que j'embrassais un homme… Je ne sais pas quel genre de mère je suis, mais certainement pas la bonne… _

Je me faufilais dans mon lit et allumais mon ordinateur portable, malgré l'heure tardive. Angela m'avait envoyé un mail. Je lui répondais, et décidais de me confier à elle.

_**Salut Angela,**_

_**Désolée de la réponse tardive, mais figure-toi que je suis allée dîner… avec Edward Cullen !**_

_**Je sais, ça paraît fou… Il nous avait invité**__**es **__**à sa lecture radio, mais Lola a refusé d'y aller.  
Jacob a insisté pour que je sorte, et j'ai décidé d'aller quand même voir Edward…**_

_**On a beaucoup parlé, et il m'a invitée à dîner… Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et il m'a suivi jusqu'ici… avant de partir, il m'a embrassée… **_

_**J'ai l'impression que c'est juste irréel… il est reparti comme ça, comme par magie… J'ai très envie de le revoir, mais je me sens coupable. Jacob m'a avoué avoir encore des sentiments pour moi et je ne sais pas comment gérer. Je ne sais pas non plus comment gérer cette envie de sortir avec Edward, d'être seule avec lui sans pour autant me sentir coupable d'abandonner Lola… Je n'étais pas là ce soir pour son bisou qui chasse les cauchemars, et elle a veillé jusqu'à mon retour… Je bouleverse ses habitudes, elle a horreur de ça… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'aimerais que tout se passe bien, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit heureux,**_

_**Mais je suis très égoïste… **_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? **_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, je t'embrasse.  
Bella.**_

J'expédiais le mail et regardais plusieurs sites qui m'intéressaient, notamment des sites d'actualité. Je glissais la souris dans ma page de favoris et trouvais le site d'Edward. J'hésitais à cliquer. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme tel que lui m'a embrassé… _J'affichais la page, et une petite mélodie se fit entendre. Une version instrumentale magnifique, que je n'avais jamais encore entendue. Sur la page d'accueil du site, il y avait marqué : « Vous écoutez le nouvel extrait du prochain album d'Edward : Sentimental ».

Une longue et douce mélodie au piano résonnait et j'attrapais mes écouteurs pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre. _C'est incroyablement nostalgique et tendre… _Je fermais les yeux, me laissant emporter par les notes. _J'ignorais qu'il composait également au piano pour ses albums, je ne le croyais que guitariste… _

La chanson tournait en boucle et je surfais sur le site. L'article le plus récent faisait état de ses prochaines dates de concerts. Une pause était prévue du 30 octobre au 27 novembre, période durant laquelle « l'artiste profitera d'un repos bien mérité, en gardant toutefois du temps pour les autres puisqu'il tiendra un petit concert le 3 novembre à l'hôpital de Seattle pour les enfants malades, avant de fêter Thanksgiving auprès de sa famille ».

_Le 3 novembre… ainsi, il rentrait d'ici une dizaine de jours… pourrais-je le revoir ? Est-ce que ce baiser avait vraiment signifié quelque chose pour lui ? _

Je continuais de surfer sur son site. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter… _Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser un message sur le forum «Salut Edward, c'est Bella, la fille que t'a embrassé sous son perron… j'espère que t'as l'intention de reposer tes délicieuses petites lèvres sur les miennes à ton retour… »_

Il avait énormément de fans qui lui laissaient des messages touchants, et après cette soirée au restaurant, je ne pouvais qu'être sous son charme et sa disponibilité. _Combien d'artistes feraient ça ? Auraient cette humilité ?_ C'est la force d'Edward. Je décidais de laisser un petit mot.

_**« J'aurais aimé que ma fille vienne à votre rencontre à cette lecture à la radio… Lola a apprécié votre petite dédicace pour elle, elle a même coupé la radio après ça, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu et que le reste importait peu. Merci pour elle, et merci pour tout. Bella »**_

C'est sobre, insoupçonnable. _Et j'espérais qu'il le remarquerait…_

**.. ::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward –**

Voilà qu'on en avait fini avec un état… plus que quatre dates et je fais une pause d'un mois. _Pas du luxe… _J'espérais en profiter pour revoir Bella. _J'étais parti un peu comme un voleur, rougissant de mon audace de l'avoir embrassée… _Elle est si tentante, si douce et si belle… _Et c'est une personne remarquable de courage et d'amour pour sa fille, c'est indéniable…_

Combien de fois durant notre dîner avait-elle prononcé le prénom de Lola ? _J'avais arrêté de les compter à vingt-trois. _

Je surfais sur Internet avec mon ordinateur portable allongé sur mon lit dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et Emmett buvait une bière sur le sien.

- On attend quoi pour aller se coucher ?

- Mademoiselle-Pas-de-logistique-avant-minuit-sinon-ça-perd-son-charme-Kate !

Emmett avait voulu me suivre et nous avions pris une chambre pour deux. J'aime bien avoir mon pote avec moi, on se marre jusqu'à pas d'heure, la nuit. _Il disait que ça lui ferait du bien de voyager, et que ses retrouvailles avec Rose n'en seraient que « plus chaudes »… Merde… ce mec se tape ma sœur… j'aimerais éviter ce genre de détails ! _

J'ouvrais mes mails. Beaucoup de messages de fans encore. Je les lisais un par un, sachant très bien que Kate n'arriverait probablement pas avant une heure du matin pour faire son « débriefing d'après concert ». _Elle est givrée, mais efficace, et je l'adore ! _

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis mes messages…

- Ah bon tu me rassures, j'ai cru que t'avais trouvé une bonne vidéo cochonne…

- C'est toi le cochon !

J'avançais dans ma lecture et prenais une gorgée de bière, quand un message sans identification apparut.

_**« J'aurais aimé que ma fille vienne à votre rencontre à cette lecture à la radio… Lola a apprécié votre petite dédicace pour elle, elle a même coupé la radio après ça, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu et que le reste importait peu. Merci pour elle, et merci pour tout. Bella »**_

Je m'étouffais et recrachais la moitié de ma gorgée.

- Eh bé ! Reste calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse mail… ELLE N'A PAS LAISSE D'ADRESSE MAIL ! OH PUTAIN ! J'LE CROIS PAS ! _

- MAIS MERDE !

Emmett se redressait.

- Mais quoi ?

- Bella m'a laissé un message sur le site !

- Et alors ? Elle te dit qu'elle veut que tu la prennes sauvagement contre la porte ?

Je lui adressais un joli fuck. _Pas une putain d'adresse mail ! Je rêve ! _

- Les boules !

- Quoi ?

Je soupirais.

- J'vais dire à Kate que maintenant…

- Tu veux dire quoi à Kate ?

La porte s'était ouverte sur ma manager.

- Tu t'arrangeras pour faire en sorte que sur le site, ceux qui voudront laisser un message devront joindre une adresse mail au pseudo de façon OBLIGATOIRE !

Elle s'asseyait sur le lit d'Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella m'a écrit un mail, et j'peux pas lui répondre !

Kate fronçait les sourcils.

- Bella, c'est la fille dont la petite est autiste ?

- Oui… Elle m'a laissé un message mais j'peux pas lui répondre !

Emmett me fixait.

- T'as bien l'air excité… Pourquoi ça te fait autant chier ?

- Mais putain j'ai invité cette fille au restaurant y'a quatre jours, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, je l'ai embrassé et j'suis parti comme un taré sans penser à lui demander un foutu numéro de portable ou au moins une adresse mail !

_J'peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! _

Mais je m'interrompais dans mes pensées, en réalisant que j'avais débité tout ça. Et à la vue du regard d'Emmett, il n'était pas soudainement devenu sourd.

_OH._

_QUEL._

_CON._

- T'as fait QUOI ?

- Euh… Si j'te dis que j'ai rien dit… Ca va marcher ?

Il se levait et me sautait pratiquement dessus.

- T'AS INVITE BELLA AU RESTO ET TU L'AS EMBRASSE ET T'ES PARTI COMME UN TARE ET T'AS PAS PRIS SON NUMERO ?

Il mimait de m'étrangler.

- Allez, casse-toi putain !

J'étais mort de rire. Emmett se relevait les mains jointes au niveau de son torse, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Mon Eddynouninouchet a trouvé l'amouuuur !

Je le poussais, tentant en vain de le faire tomber du lit.

- Allez casse-toi !

- C'que j'suis heureux ! Alors dis, elle embrasse bien ? T'as été jusqu'où ? Un p'tit baiser innocent ou un gros léchage d'amygdales en règle ?

- Rosalie doit pas être fan de romantisme pour te supporter…

- Elle va droit au but ! Alors ?

- Juste un simple baiser…

Emmett s'agenouillait sur le lit et levait sa main et son regard vers le ciel de façon très théâtrale.

- Et tel un héros de romantisme, Edward a déposé ses lèvres sur la fine bouche délicate de sa promise, cueillant ainsi quelques grammes de sentiments…

Je lui tapais dans le ventre. _Voilà précisément pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit… _

- Arrête de faire le singe !

Il s'asseyait sur mon lit. Kate, face à nous, me fixait la bouche entrouverte, serrant contre elle son dossier. Emmett éclatait de rire.

- Bah fais pas cette tête Kate… Je sais que ça surprend de voir Edward devenir un homme mais quand même…

Elle tenta un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. _Ca, c'est bizarre…_

- C'est super Edward…

Elle se levait brutalement.

- Kate ? Bah où tu vas ?

- Désolée… coup de fil à passer…

Elle quittait la chambre presque comme si elle venait de se brûler.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Emmett me regardait, étonné, puis m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Ah mon héros ! Tu dois TOUT me raconter, hein ? Tout, tout, tout !

Du coup, en nous couchant, je sus qu'on allait pas vraiment dormir. Mais bon. En fait, ça fait du bien d'en parler avec son pote. _Et quand je fermais les yeux, enfin, j'aperçus Bella. Comme chaque nuit maintenant._

Le lendemain matin, nous montions dans le bus qui allait nous conduire à la prochaine salle de concert. Kate était déjà dedans, à taper sur son ordinateur. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et me penchais pour lui faire la bise mais je n'eus droit qu'à un froid « salut ». Je fronçais les sourcils.

Des cinq heures de trajet, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. Au début, je l'observais taper des comptes-rendus, des réponses à des villes qui nous contactaient pour nous accueillir en concert et quand elle eut fini, elle mit son mp3 sur ses oreilles, s'appuyait contre la vitre et fermait les yeux. Emmett, assis à ma gauche de l'autre côté de l'allée du bus, l'observait, étonné. Nous arrivions à Milwaukee et à la descente du bus, Kate rentra directement dans la salle de concert alors que je m'arrêtais pour signer quelques autographes. Emmett aussi. _Parfois ça arrive… il y a des « hystériques » qui font signer toutes les personnes qui m'accompagnent. _J'éclatais de rire en regardant mon meilleur ami faire.

- Ca me fait marrer !

Nous rentrions dans la salle et Kate se jetait sur nous.

- Allez dépêche-toi de te mettre en place, on fait une répétition.

_Wow ! Elle a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond._

Durant toute la répétition, elle fut infernale à tel point qu'elle se mit à nous hurler dessus. Peter finit par exploser et poser sa guitare.

- Et merde hein ! J'en ai marre maintenant ! On est au point !

Logan, qui semblait sur la même longueur d'onde, quitta aussi la salle. Je descendais de l'estrade pour la rejoindre.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui, Kate ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Cullen !

_Hou__… ok, ok ! _

Elle dîna seule, n'assista pas au concert. Arrivés à l'hôtel après mon petit bain de foule, je demandais au réceptionniste le numéro de sa chambre. Je toquais à la porte plusieurs fois.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est Edward…

Elle ouvrit la porte, en pyjama et son visage était rouge.

- Kate, ça va pas ?

- Je suis fatiguée, je dormais là…

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais je l'en empêchais.

- Non… T'as un truc qui va pas…

Elle me fixait, et me fit rentrer. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son matelas et j'en fis de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J't'ai jamais vu comme ça…

Soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Hé ! Et ben, Kate !

- P… pardon…

_Ben merde alors… _Je passais mon bras autour de son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter et elle se laissait aller contre moi. Durant de longues minutes, nous restâmes dans le silence. J'embrassais ses cheveux. _J'adore Kate ! Je n'aime pas la savoir comme ça…_

- Tu veux vraiment pas me parler ?

Elle soupirait, toujours calée contre moi.

- Edward…

- Ouais ?

- Je vais te dire quelque chose qui changera peut-être tout mais… je ne peux plus faire semblant…

- Faire semblant de quoi ?

Elle relevait son regard vers moi.

- Je… je t'aime, Edward…

_Attends. Deux secondes. Rembobine. Ralentis. Re-lecture. « Je t'aime, Edward »…_

- Qu… quoi ?

Inconsciemment, je la lâchais.

- Je suis restée ton amie, parce que c'était mieux que rien… je voulais juste être avec toi… Et hier, quand tu as dit ça…

- Mais Kate…

Elle reniflait et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Ma meilleure amie est la seule au courant. Tanya m'a toujours conseillée de rester près de toi, d'être ton amie… Comme ça, tu me verrais, apprendrais à me connaître, et peut-être qu'un jour tu m'aurais regardé différemment… mais…

Sa voix se coupait.

_Ben merde. _

_Si j'm'y étais attendu… _

- Il y a cette femme et…

Elle relevait de nouveau le visage vers moi.

- Ca fait des années, Edward…

Je regardais ses yeux baignés de larmes. _Kate est amoureuse de moi… _Ses yeux verts me fixaient, remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. _Depuis quand se cachait-elle ainsi et souffrait-elle en silence ? _Machinalement, je posais ma main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes.

- Mais Kate… Tu es mon amie mais…

Je ne comprenais plus rien, sauf qu'elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je tentais de la repousser doucement. Elle émit une plainte.

- Kate… Ecoute-moi… Je t'adore, mais pas comme ça…

Elle se remit à pleurer plus franchement. Je lui attrapais un paquet de mouchoirs posé sur sa table de nuit, et c'est alors que je remarquais tous les autres, déjà froissés.

_Bon sang… Kate est malheureuse à cause de moi… _

- Kate…

- Pardon… j'aurais… pas dû… pardon…

_Je déteste faire du mal aux gens… _

- C'est rien… je te pardonne…

Elle se mouchait bruyamment et froissait le mouchoir.

- Tu devrais… tu devrais aller dans ta chambre…

- Kate…

Elle levait ses yeux et plantais son regard dans le mien. Suppliante.

- S'il te plaît…

J'opinais et me levais.

- D'accord…

- Merci…

Mais je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Il faudra qu'on reparle de ça… Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi…

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Ca ira… Ca va depuis des années…

Elle souriait timidement, ravalant bien vite cette expression. Je soupirais et me relevais. J'embrassais son front, hésitant et quittais la pièce. Je fermais la porte de sa chambre et m'appuyais contre.

_Merde… Kate… _

Emmett m'attendait dans la piaule.

- Alors, c'était quoi ? Ses coquelicots ?

Je me couchais, un peu troublé. _Kate... J'adore Kate... Mais pas comme elle... _

- Ed', j'te parle...

Je fixais le plafond, les bras derrière la tête.

- Tu la fermeras si j't'en parle ?

- Bah, évidemment, tu peux compter sur moi...

Je soupirais.

- Kate est amoureuse de moi...

Emmett ne répondit pas de suite, ce qui en soi était rassurant car cela lui éviterait de balancer ces trucs vaseux...

- Oh...

- Ouais...

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ben... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle... Je l'adore... mais en tant qu'amie, manager... Je la connais depuis longtemps...

- Ouais, je vois... En plus, y a Bella maintenant...

_Et oui... il y a Bella, maintenant..._

- Tu lui as parlé à Kate ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'on en reparlerait... Elle m'a demandé de sortir alors je l'ai laissé...

Emmett soupirait.

- Et ben mon pauvre vieux...

- Ouais...

- J'aimerais pas être à ta place, c'est un coup à se sentir mal pendant soixante ans !

Et le fait est que je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter, et il était clair qu'elle tentait de reprendre le dessus, tout en instaurant une certaine distance. Durant toute la durée de la fin des dates, elle fut toujours aussi efficace, mais j'échappais aux réunions nocturnes post-concerts, aux harcèlements systématiques, aux répétitions abusives, et je constatais que Kate avait perdu une partie de sa bonne humeur qui la caractérisait.

_Et elle avait toujours une bonne excuse pour m'éviter. En fait... ça m'arrangeait un peu... Je voulais qu'on parle oui, mais de quoi ? "Salut Kate, je sais que t'es dingue de moi mais écoute, faut que tu m'oublies, ok ? Sinon au passage, bon boulot!"_

Pathétique.

**..**

Du coup, en revenant à Seattle, nous nous séparions pour un mois, sans avoir plus avancé. _Peut-être que cette pause nous serait bénéfique... surtout pour elle... _

Je pus profiter de mon loft, qui me semblait soudainement bien vide. Comme d'habitude, Elisabeth avait laissé quarante messages sur mon répondeur, et papa trois. _Record absolu ! _

Maintenant que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, je réalisais que la seule chose dont j'avais envie, était de prendre ma voiture et conduire jusqu'à chez Bella. _Mais nous n'avions échangé qu'un baiser... un petit baiser de rien du tout... Voudrait-elle me revoir après ça ? Après être parti sans m'assurer qu'elle était ok avec ça ? _

Et puis merde ! ELLE N'A PAS LAISSE D'ADRESSE MAIL QUOI !

J'aurais beaucoup donné pour avoir un quelconque moyen alternatif de la contacter autre que débarquer chez elle : hey salut Bella, c'est moi, le gugusse qui s'est jeté voracement sur tes sublimes petites lèvres et devine quoi, depuis ce soir-là, elles m'obsèdent... Dès que j'ferme les yeux, je te revois et j'ai qu'une envie, te serrer contre moi... Mais sinon, j'invite ta fille où tu veux, quand tu veux !

_Empereur du romantisme ! _

En allant à l'hôpital pour mon concert caritatif, je ne me doutais pas que j'allais trouver bien mieux que l'adresse mail de Bella. _Que j'y trouverais Bella ! Directement. _Mes parents et Esmé s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans l'enceinte médicale pour me revoir, après cette longue et atroce séparation. Elisabeth se jetait sur moi et me couvrait de baisers.

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

Elle me serrait contre elle, à m'en étouffer.

- Du calme maman... Papa... Va chercher le défibrillateur...

Elisabeth rougit, me donnait une petite claque.

- Rho ! Edward !

Les autres membres de ma famille me saluèrent plus sobrement. J'entamais quelques rythmes sur ma guitare pour les enfants, et ce fut vers la fin du concert que j'aperçus, dans une vision enchanteresse qui me fit rater un accord, Bella entrant aux côtés d'une jeune femme brune de son âge.

_Oh mon dieu..._

Et hop, deuxième accord de foiré !

Elle me fixait, presque intimidée. Je lui adressais un petit sourire. _Elle est vraiment belle... _elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, type tailleur, avec une ceinture autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux détachés étaient longs et tombaient élégamment autour de son visage.

_Miss USA peut aller se rhabiller... _

Je terminais ma chanson et les enfants se levèrent pour m'applaudir. _Ca aussi, c'est super cool ! _

- Merci ! Et Joyeux Thanksgiving à tous !

Je me levais et posais ma guitare. Kate discutait avec ma mère. Plusieurs petits vinrent me voir pour avoir un autographe.

- J'aime bien quand t'as chanté la première chanson !

- Moi j'ai préféré la dernière...

Je leur souriais, dédicaçais leur papier et posais pour des photos. _Ca me fait mal au cœur pour ces mômes __pleins d'enthousiasme et bourrés d'amour... _Il me fallait un petit moment pour enfin me retrouver seul. Bella était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard fixé sur moi. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, immobile.

_Ok... dangers potentiels : MAMAN ! Qui ne va pas manquer l'occasion. Papa... non, papa s'en fout. Esmé... Elle peut être terriblement commère, surtout quand ça ne la regarde pas._

_Et Kate. Ok, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. _

J'observais l'environnement. Nous étions dans la salle d'activités des enfants. Il y avait sur la droite un long rayonnage de livres. Bella me fixait toujours. Discrètement, je lui fis un petit signe de tête. _Quitte __à passer pour un audacieux et un pervers notoire... _Je me glissais entre le rayonnage et le mur, espérant la voir arriver.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Timidement, elle s'approchait. _Magnifique..._

- Salut...

- Salut...

Elle me regardait, n'osant pas bouger, ses joues rouges. _Et adorable. _Je m'approchais.

La tête me tournait brutalement, et je pouvais presque nous croire isolés du monde entier. J'en profitais pour me pencher vers elle. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent lentement, doucement, avant de se poser l'une contre l'autre. Je savourais ce baiser doux et tendre.

_Discret, comme une caresse imperceptible, une douceur volée... _

Mes mains se posèrent autour de son visage, et je m'éloignais lentement. Bella avait les yeux fermés. Délicieuse.

Elle se rapprochait de moi et nous échangions un nouveau baiser. Je présentais ma langue contre ses lèvres et bientôt, l'électricité m'étouffa lorsque je goûtais enfin sa bouche de façon plus profonde. Sa main se posait sur mon bras et elle approfondit encore le baiser avant de se reculer. Je caressais sa joue tendrement et l'attirais dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

- J'espérais te revoir... murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi...

- On ne se vouvoie plus ?

_Euh... apparemment non..._

- Ben... Je pensais pas qu'après un bisou avec la langue, il fallait se vouvoyer mais si tu y viens... non pardon... si vous y tenez...

Elle eut un petit rire discret et rouvrait les yeux.

- Non... Laisse tomber...

Je souriais.  
- Tu m'as manqué... C'était un p'tit baiser de rien du tout il y a dix jours, mais tu m'as manqué...

- J'avais peur que... que tu aies changé d'avis... J'ai passé dix jours à me demander ce que ça avait signifié pour toi...

Je resserrais un peu mon étreinte et embrassais son front.

- Tu me plais, Bella. Vraiment...

Elle se reculait un peu, sans quitter mes bras.

- Toi aussi... Vraiment...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un baiser pour t'aider

**Bonsoir-'jour... Vous m'avez encore énormément gâtée avec le précédent chapitre! Les 100 reviews ont été passé encore je crois... pffff... vous êtes juste extraordinaires avec moi ! **

**Finalement, mon changement de débit s'est fait de façon indolore et totalement rapide lol. Donc, aucune interruption. Par contre, en ce moment, je vis des trucs bizarres et j'ai pas trop la tête à l'écriture... ni au reste d'ailleurs... donc p'tètre qu'il risque y avoir des flottements entre les publications... je ferai mon maximum pour vous prévenir, mais je ne suis qu'humaine et des fois, ce qu'on vit prend le pas sur tout le reste... Et j'espère que vous pourrez le comprendre, ce dont je ne doute pas.**

**Trève de choses qui ne sont pas drôles, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci à melacullen pour la correction.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, passez une bonne semaine!**

**Prenez soin de vous...**

**Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 9 : un baiser pour t'aider**_

**- Point de vue de Bella –**

Edward décollait ses lèvres des miennes. _Je pense que j'aurais pu rester ici, entre l'étroit espace du rayonnage de livres et le mur… _Il souriait.

- Au fait… De qui se cache-t-on ?

- Ah ouais c'est vrai… alors… primo, de l'élément le plus redoutable : ma mère !

Il avait l'air tellement affligé que je peinais à ne pas rire.

- Ensuite, de mon père, de ma belle-mère, de ma manager, des trois journalistes, des vigiles…

- Ok, on se planque de toute la salle quoi… souriais-je.

Il opinait et s'appuyait contre le mur. Je me rapprochais de lui.

_Il est tellement… époustouflant… _

- Je crains d'ailleurs que notre soudaine disparition fasse écho…

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Il acquiesçait.

- J'pense que ça va pas tarder à finir… On peut se retrouver quelque part après si tu veux ?

_J'aurais aimé, vraiment. _

- En fait… Il va falloir que je rentre… J'avais dit à ma mère et Jacob que je rentrerai pour le dîner de Lola…

- D'accord… J'comprends… Comment va-t-elle ?

_Bonne question… Elle me paraissait plus triste ces temps-ci._

- Bien… On essaie de lui faire comprendre que son père va bientôt devoir repartir… Elle a besoin de temps pour s'y faire… Il est là depuis début octobre, ça fait presque un mois… Alors elle a repris ses habitudes en fonction de lui, et ça va être difficile…

_Ca sera un nouveau combat. Comme à chaque fois que Jacob repart… Des heures et des heures à tenter de lui expliquer pour, au final, la voir partir se cacher pour pleurer… _Mon cœur s'alourdissait.

Je sentis une main me caresser la joue.

- Bella… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je soupirais.

- Non… C'est juste que c'est pas toujours simple…

- Je comprends…

Ses caresses me faisaient un bien fou et je fermais les yeux sous la chaleur de sa paume.

- Et si moi, je venais ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton ex-mari s'en va quand ?

- Son avion part dans dix jours… Le 14 novembre…

- Et si je venais chez toi ? Vu que Lola m'aime bien… Je pourrai venir lui faire une petite lecture pour elle ?

_Il ferait ça ?_

- Tu…

- Je sais où t'habites… et comme je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas s'il y a beaucoup d'enfants… je peux venir à elle…

Mon cœur s'accélérait vivement.

- Edward, ça serait génial !

Il souriait.

- J'ai écrit une autre histoire entre temps… je pourrai la lui lire… en exclusivité quoi…

- Ca serait fantastique Edward !

Il m'attirait à lui, et m'embrassait. Je le serrais contre moi.

- Merci… merci beaucoup !

- C'est normal…

_Lola va adorer ! Edward est carrément exceptionnel, et tellement important pour elle ! Ca sera génial ! _

- On peut dire pour le 14 alors ? Vers 16h, ça irait ?

- Parfait ! Tu pourras rester dîner aussi… enfin si… si t'as envie…

Il eut un petit rire.

- Une bonne bouffe contre une lecture, ça me va !

Il se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Finalement, nous dûmes quitter notre petit espace, car l'heure tournait. Je sortais la première et rejoignis Angela, qui m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. _Elle avait évidemment TOUT remarqué ! _Elle se penchait vers moi.

- Alors ?

Je me contentais de lui sourire, en observant les gamins qui prenaient leur goûter. Je remarquais que la manager d'Edward me fixait, comme si elle était scotchée.

Angela m'entraînait dans le couloir.

- Ordre de tout me raconter, jeune fille !

- Viens dîner ce soir… On en parlera !

- Devant ta mère et Jake ?

- Non… On aura qu'à aller prétexter qu'on regarde un film dans ma chambre…

- Ca marche !

J'aperçus qu'Edward sortait de sa cachette à son tour et il m'adressa un petit clin d'œil. _Nous allions nous revoir, c'était certain… _Mon cœur se serrait, nouant mes entrailles avec. Angela et moi quittions l'hôpital mais nous fûmes rattrapées par Edward juste après la sortie.

- Bella ?

Nous nous retournions vers lui et il s'arrêtait à mon niveau. Angela prit une grande inspiration peu discrète.

- Oh fichtre ! T'avais raison ! Il est beau !

Edward eut un petit rire et ses yeux verts se posaient sur moi, malicieux. _Il est encore mieux que beau…_

- Oui ?

- T'allais partir sans qu'on se donne nos numéros… encore…

Je me frappais le front. _Quelle courge ! _Il sortait son téléphone, entrait mon numéro de portable et de fixe, et me fit sonner. J'enregistrai immédiatement son numéro.

- C'est mieux comme ça…

J'opinais, me sentant rougir. Angela ne perdait pas une miette de notre discussion.

- Bon… On s'appelle alors ?

- D'accord…

Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment avec la présence de ma meilleure amie, il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Oh merde, je fonds… _

Nous nous séparâmes à regrets sous le regard d'Angela qui, je le crois bien, aurait pu se faire dessus…

- Au-revoir Bella… Embrasse Lola pour moi…

- Je n'y manquerai pas… Merci…

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et saluait Angela d'un signe de la tête, avant de retourner dans la salle au troisième étage. Dès qu'il eut disparut, Angela se mit à hurler.

- OLALA BELLA ! MA BELLA ! NON MAIS JE REVE !

_Personne ne peut donc lui donner du valium ?_ J'éclatais de rire.

- Il a dit qu'il allait venir faire une lecture à Lola…

Angela frétillait alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

- Il est parfait et EN PLUS il s'occupe de ta gamine !

- Ben ne serait pas ravi de savoir ça…

Elle tournait sur elle-même.

- Tu le vois quelque part, Ben ?

J'éclatais de rire et déverrouillais l'ouverture de mon véhicule pour rentrer chez moi.

Lola était assise sur une chaise, la tête appuyée contre sa main et l'air morose, et tripotant de ses doigts les pièces d'un puzzle. Ma mère préparait des boissons et Jacob était assis face à Lola, tentant de la distraire.

- Salut ma puce !

Je m'agenouillais devant sa chaise et elle se laissait littéralement tomber dans mes bras.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

J'embrassais son petit cou. Elle opinait et se calait contre moi. Jacob soupirait.

- Y a pas eu moyen de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit… depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée de la sieste, elle t'a réclamée…

Je caressais le dos de ma fille.

- Je suis là mon bébé… Je suis rentrée… En plus, avec une très bonne nouvelle ! Tu sais que maman connait Edward Cullen, pas vrai ?

Elle opinait et se reculait, l'air triste.

- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit qu'il allait venir te voir pour te faire la lecture d'une histoire qu'il a écrite, et que personne n'a encore lu ! C'est chouette, pas vrai ?

Mais Lola fit « non » de la tête.

- Il va venir ici, te voir, juste toi… Il n'y aura que toi, lui et maman…

Jacob me jetait un coup d'œil et se levait pour s'agenouiller devant nous.

- Il est gentil ma Lola, pas vrai ? Il va venir exprès pour toi, c'est super !

Lola se laissait couler dans les bras de son père.

- Tu seras là papa ?

- C'est quand ?

- Le 14… L'après-midi…

- Je serai déjà reparti mon cœur…

Lola se recroquevillait contre lui. _On dirait que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir… Moi qui le croyais… _

- Mais je t'appellerai le soir et tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ?

Elle opinait et fermait les yeux. _Lola ne parle que peu au téléphone, même avec Jacob. Des fois il appelle, elle va vouloir lui parler. D'autre fois, elle va refuser. _

Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle refuse systématiquement de voir Edward en chair et en os. _Elle a tout refusé : les concerts, les __show-case__, la lecture-radio… Et même sa venue chez nous, elle dit « non ». C'est étrange… _

Durant le dîner, ma mère posait mille questions sur comment j'avais pu obtenir cette faveur d'Edward Cullen.

- Je le connais, c'est tout…

- Il doit connaître des tas de personnes, c'est bizarre qu'il accepte… c'est une star tellement connue…

Jacob enfournait un morceau de tarte aux pommes de terre dans sa bouche.

- Il est plutôt gentil et disponible !

- Oui, mais quand même !

- Maman ! Ca va. Il vient ici, c'est tout !

Renée se renfrognait, vexée. Jacob me regardait sans rien dire, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il avait déjà compris.

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne… Ca sera peut-être pénible pour lui, mais il doit accepter la présence d'Edward ! _

Lola avait la tête sur la table.

- Tu manges ma chérie ?

- Non…

- Tu es fatiguée mon cœur ?

Je la prenais dans mes bras pour la bercer. Elle se laissait faire, son pouce dans la bouche.

- Est-ce que tu veux un biberon de lait ? Tu veux ça ?

Elle opinait et fermait les yeux. _Parfois, quand elle est fatiguée, je l'allonge sur le canapé et lui donne un biberon. C'est une habitude qu'elle a conservé. _Je me levais préparer son lait au chocolat et le fis chauffer au micro-ondes. Ma mère ramenait les assiettes.

- Merci maman…

Elle les rangeait dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Bella… Est-ce que tu sors avec cet Edward ?

_Je comprenais pourquoi Edward avait évité que sa mère nous voit… Si elle est moitié aussi têtue que la mienne, c'est lassant ! _Je ne répondis pas.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Maman… Même si c'était le cas, tu le saurais quand j'estimerai qu'il est le moment de te le dire… Pas avant !

_Et puis je devais être sûre que ce n'était pas « un simple passage »… Edward est tellement… tellement tout ! Il peut avoir qui il veut, quand il le désire. Pourquoi ça serait moi ? Pourtant… dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de le croire… _

Angela repartit très tard, après que j'ai eu couché Lola depuis au moins trois heures. Nous avions longuement parlé. _Ce qui m'embêtait étaient les sentiments de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas le blesser… _Il reste le père de ma fille, plus que tous les autres hommes, il avait son importance.

Angela me conseillait d'être tranquille, et ne pas me poser de questions. D'attendre également que ma relation avec Edward prenne un peu de poids pour en parler, et le lui dire. _Je me sentais perdue… Tomber amoureuse est une chose quand on ne dépend de personne… Mais là j'ai ma fille, le père de ma fille… Et rien que ça, ce sont de gros questionnements en perspective. _

Mon téléphone bipait vers minuit. Un message d'Edward.

_**« Je suis libre demain toute la journée, **_

_**si tu as envie de sortir… peut-être que le père de Lola**_

_**pourrait la garder un peu ? »**_

L'envie de laisser Jake avec Lola était tentante, mais ma fille avait son cours chez Charlotte et je ne voulais pas le manquer.

_**« **_**Lola a une matinée de cours chez une dame qui la prend**

**plusieurs heures par semaine. Je ne veux pas manquer ça…**_** »**_

Il me répondit presque immédiatement.

_**« Bien sûr, je comprends ça. C'est toute la journée ? »**_

**« Non, seulement la matinée pour l'instant, elle n'est pas encore assez**

**à l'aise pour y faire plus de temps, et rester seule… »**

_**« Et après, vous voulez qu'on se balade ? Elle peut venir si elle veut… »**_

_On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne tentait pas de faire pour le mieux en tout cas !_

**« C'est adorable, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte. **

**En plus, Jacob est là… Je peux mettre Lola à sa sieste et **

**On peut se retrouver après si tu veux ? »**

_**« Ouais, ça me plaît ça ! On a qu'à dire au petit lac, dans le parc paysager de Seattle, à l'heure qui sera la plus pratique pour toi ! J'habite pas loin… »**_

**« Ok… 14h au parc, Lola dort vers 13h30. A demain »**

Il me répondit en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et honnêtement, je ne dormis pas beaucoup, pensant à ce que nous allions vivre le lendemain… _Et surtout, comment vais-je m'habiller ? _

**..**

Je me levais peu avant sept heures du matin, pour choisir une tenue. Un pantalon noir, un pull rouge et mon manteau noir devraient faire l'affaire… Je m'habillais et allais dans le salon préparer le petit-déjeuner de ma fille qui ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Jacob était en train de s'étirer sur le canapé et de bailler assez vivement. Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire…

Il baillait à nouveau, se redressait et se grattait la tête.

- C'est pour le pot de confiture que tu t'es si bien habillée ?

Je tartinais des toasts et servais deux plateaux sur la table.

- Je dois sortir cet après-midi… Tu pourras me garder Lola ?

Il opinait.

- Bien sûr que je peux… C'est ma fille aussi, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais…

Je servais les cafés.

- Tu vas voir Edward ?

_A quoi ça servirait de lui mentir ?_

- Oui… On a rendez-vous à 14h…

- Ok…

Il prenait une gorgée et restait bien silencieux.

- Et tu seras là pour dîner ou je dis à Lola que tu es avec Angela ?

- Non, je serai rentrée… Au plus tard à 17h…

- D'accord…

Je prenais un bout de tartine.

- Je sors avec Edward…

Il touillait son café.

- J'avais compris…

Il ne rajoutait plus rien et c'est dans un parfait silence que nous débarrassions la table. _C'est insupportable ! _

- Jacob ! Je te l'ai dit… je voulais être honnête…

- T'as bien fait…

Il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

- Jake ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?

- T'as parfaitement le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux… J'ai bien compris, Bella…

- Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous…

- Tout a déjà changé depuis trois ans… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai aucun scandale si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

- Mais non Jake… C'est pas…

Mais il entrait dans la salle de bains, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Je restais dans le couloir, scotchée. _Je sais bien que Jake est quelqu'un de responsable et qu'il ne fera pas de scandale… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout se passe bien, pour le bien de Lola. _

La porte de la chambre de ma fille s'ouvrait et elle apparut en pyjama, sa serviette éponge dans la main, en se frottant les yeux. Elle marchait de travers, totalement ensuquée, et manquait de se cogner contre le mur.

- Olala ma chérie… viens là… Viens voir maman… Ca va mon petit cœur ?

Elle opinait.

- Je veux pas aller chez Charlotte, maman…

- Il le faut pourtant ma chérie… Mais ça se passera bien… D'accord ?

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

_Il faut tout concilier, et rien n'est simple… _

**.. ::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward –**

J'attendais devant ma Volvo que Bella arrive. Un petit quart d'heure de retard… _C'est bien ce que font toutes les femmes, non ? _

Ma sortie hier n'était pas passée aussi inaperçue que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne m'étais pas méfié de Carlisle, et c'était lui qui m'avait sauté dessus.

_- Alors fiston, on se cache ?_

Bon… Tant que ça s'en tient à ça…

La voiture noire de Bella fit enfin son apparition, et si je ne m'étais pas retenu, j'aurais déjà été lui ouvrir sa portière. _Et la détacher tant qu'à faire ! _Emmett m'avait dit : de la retenue, pour la rendre folle. _Ce type est un crétin ! _

Je retrouvais ma petite-amie… _trop classe… _à sa voiture.

- Salut…

Elle me souriait en sortant du véhicule.

- Salut…

Elle refermait sa portière et fermait à clés. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais… Et toi ?

- Ca va…

- C'est super joli ici…

- Ouais c'est vrai… J'aime bien venir me balader ici, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde et c'est calme…

Elle opinait et nous avancions côte à côte. Mes doigts glissaient vers les siens et Bella et moi échangions un regard qui la fit rougir. _J'aime cette timidité maladroite… _

- Ca te dérange si je te prends la main ?

Elle fit « non » dans un sourire et nous continuions notre chemin.

- Comment va Lola ?

- Ca va… Elle ne voulait pas aller à sa séance, alors on a dû batailler ferme. Jacob a fini par se fâcher, Lola par pleurer… bref…

Elle soupirait. Nous trouvions un banc proche du lac et je m'asseyais dessus, l'entraînant avec moi.

- C'est dur… pas vrai ?

Elle opinait, le visage un peu triste. _J'imagine combien ça doit l'être… surtout que gérer tout ça, à 25 ans… Personnellement, je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable… _Je déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Ca ne va pas t'aider mais…

Elle relevait ses yeux vers moi.

- Si… Ca m'aide…

- Alors tant mieux...

Sans résister, je l'attirais à moi, passais ma main derrière sa nuque et attirais ses lèvres aux miennes. Nos langues finirent par se rencontrer lentement, sensuellement et bientôt, Bella s'abandonna à moi et un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Elle soupirait, un petit sourire satisfait. Rougissante. _Divine…_

Je caressais sa joue.

- Je veux bien t'aider autant que tu veux…

Ses yeux marron me captivaient, m'invitant encore et encore à les dévorer. Je reprenais sa bouche d'assaut et elle se rapprochait de mon corps. _C'est tellement… doux… et tendre… _Elle se reculait légèrement. _J'ai envie de tout savoir sur elle. Chaque petite manie. _

- On marche ?

Elle opinait et nous reprenions notre tour du lac, tranquillement. Et surtout, main dans la main.

- Parle-moi de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je sais pas… Ce que tu veux…

- Humm… ce que je veux… Bien… Ma meilleure amie c'est Angela, que tu as vu à l'hôpital...

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- Elle est un peu hystérique, pas vrai ?

- Non, si peu…

Elle souriait.

- Son petit-ami c'est Ben… Un type sympa et très réglo. Ma mère s'appelle Renée et mon père Charlie… Ils ont divorcé quand j'étais petite et je suis leur seule fille à tous les deux… Ma mère s'est remariée avec un ancien joueur de baseball… Phil Dwyer !

_Uhgg !_

- Phil Dwyer ?

- Tu connais ?

- Mon meilleur ami était fan ! Il doit encore avoir un poster de lui dans sa chambre !

Elle se mit à rire.

- J'ai eu un bac littéraire et je suis venue sur Seattle pour tenter de faire des études… Je me suis mariée à 18, devenue maman à 21 et j'ai divorcé à vingt-deux ans…

_Si jeune et elle a déjà tellement vécue… _

- Après la naissance de Lola j'ai fait des études par correspondance pour avoir un diplôme et maintenant, je garde des enfants quelques heures par semaine, en petits groupes, et j'organise des séances à thèmes…

- Ca marche bien ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! En ce moment, c'est une période calme mais ça va repartir après Thanksgiving…

- Sans indiscrétion, tu ne fais pas ça à plein temps ?

- Ce sont quelques heures par semaine disséminées par-ci par-là… Mais ces séances me permettent de vivre et faire vivre Lola… Je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Je reçois un nombre assez élevé d'enfants par séance… Il peut m'arriver d'en avoir dix ou douze en même temps…

_Wow ! _

- Douze ? Comment tu fais ?

- En général, il y a toujours un papa ou une maman qui accepte de rester… Et à temps perdu, j'ai l'aide soit de ma mère qui est ancienne institutrice, soit celle d'Angela…

- Est-ce que Lola participe ?

- Oh non… Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre… La première fois que je l'ai vu sortir, c'était quand j'avais organisé une séance relaxation et que j'avais passé ton album pour détendre les enfants…

Je souriais. _Elle est chou cette gosse ! _

- Et toi alors ? Parle-moi de toi…

_Vaste sujet ! _

- Google te racontera un tas de conneries mais tout n'est pas à jeter… Je suis le fils d'Elisabeth Masen et de Carlisle Cullen… Ma mère a toujours été femme au foyer, sauf depuis son divorce d'avec papa… Elle a tenu un petit commerce de couture qui marchait bien… Papa est médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle… Il a été chirurgien pendant une dizaine d'années… Ma mère ne s'est pas remariée mais mon père si…

- Avec Esmé ?

J'opinais.

- Oui… Ils ont eu deux enfants ensemble… Jasper et Rosalie…

- Je crois que j'ai déjà vu Jasper au show-case…

_Jasper… Jasper… Oui ! _

- Oui, exact ! Des fois il vient me filer un coup de main… Et il faut rajouter au reste de la famille Emmett, qui est mon lourdaud de meilleur pote et qui fréquente ma sœur… Et Alice…

_Et comment présenter Alice ? Mystère…_

- C'est elle, ton ex…

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui…

- Et maintenant, elle sort avec ton frère, c'est ça ?

- Voilà…

Nous avancions dans le silence, le tour du lac pratiquement achevé. _Le temps semblait avoir décidé de filer à une vitesse ahurissante… et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas la ramener à sa voiture et qu'elle me quitte… _

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr…

- C'est pas dur de gérer qu'Alice soit ton ex, et maintenant la copine de ton frère ?

_A vrai dire… je sais pas…_

- Tu sais… Je sais pas si on arrive à gérer… J'crois que la plupart du temps, on fait comme si tout était normal… Mais des fois, ça reste bizarre… C'est pas qu'on a des sentiments, non… Tout ça c'est bien terminé. Mais on n'est jamais complètement… libres… de ça… tu vois ?

- Je comprends… Et ton frère ?

- Jasper essaie de concilier… Il respecte l'histoire qu'on a eue, mais la plupart du temps il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il avait toujours été avec elle.

- Ca a dû être… dur… pour votre famille et vous…

- Le plus dur, ça a été de perdre ce bébé… Sur le coup, j'dois bien dire que je m'en rendais pas compte… Ca a été quand on s'est séparés et qu'on a dû remballer tout ce qu'on avait déjà acheté que j'ai réalisé… Après, on a tenté de faire comme si la vie reprenait son cours mais…

- Je comprends… J'ai aussi fait ça quand Jacob m'a trompé…

_Finalement, on se rejoignait beaucoup… _

- Comment tu l'as vécu ?

- Je crois que j'ai foncé tête baissée… Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était de partir avec ma fille !

- D'accord… Tu es partie tout de suite ?

- Oui… J'ai pris ma fille, ses affaires et ma voiture et je suis partie chez ma mère… Mais c'est du passé…

_C'est vrai, et si j'ai bien appris un truc, c'est de ne pas remuer la merde ! _

Nous avions rejoint nos voitures. Il n'était pas tout à fait 15h.

- T'es libre jusqu'à quand ?

- J'ai dit à Jacob 17h…

- Il commence à cailler, ça te dit de venir voir où j'habite ? Comme ça, ça fera égalité…

Elle me souriait.

- D'accord…

- Laisse ta voiture ici, ça risque rien… Je vais t'amener et je te ramènerai ici…

Elle vérifiait que tout était bien fermé et grimpait dans ma Volvo. Je conduisais tranquillement, son parfum envahissant l'habitacle. Nous arrivâmes à mon quartier en dix minutes. Elle sifflait.

- Joli coin !

- C'est vrai, c'est tranquille… Viens…

Je lui tendais une main qu'elle saisit et je l'entraînais dans l'ascenseur. Nous arrivions devant la porte du loft. J'ouvrais mon appartement et Bella entrait.

- Voilà… c'est chez moi…

Elle tournait presque sur elle-même.

- Un loft ! J'hallucine ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en visiter un…

- Bah voilà…

Je posais les clés dans la coupelle, posais mon blouson et l'aidais à retirer le sien. Elle observait tout.

- C'est géant !

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter… La pièce principale…

Je l'entraînais jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Là où le micro-ondes réchauffe mes petits plats…

Elle souriait. On traversait le living et j'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bains.

- Voilà ici pour me faire beau…

- Ca ne doit pas te prendre longtemps…

Elle se mit à rougir et regardait ses pieds. Je posais ma main sur sa hanche et l'attirais jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Et voilà mon lit adoré…

Elle rougissait encore. _Je sais… j'aimerais aussi qu'on l'essaie à deux ce lit… mais bon… _

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un soda ?

- Vendu !

Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et je revenais avec deux cocas. Je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- C'est vraiment super ici… Tu dois être bien…

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est tranquille. C'est ce que je cherchais !

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, d'une curiosité agréable. _Elle est tellement belle… _J'attrapais nos canettes, les posait sur la table basse et attirais Bella contre moi.

- Viens là…

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et bientôt, je sentis sa langue se glisser contre la mienne, audacieuse. Bella gémissait et je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur les sensations qui se propageaient dans tous mon corps. Le baiser prenait de l'ampleur et ma compagne s'installa à califourchon sur moi, les mains de Bella se posant sur mes épaules et descendant sur mon torse.

_Oh merde… ! Tellement sexy…_

Involontairement, mes lèvres dévièrent sur son cou, sa mâchoire et toute cette adrénaline qui courrait en moi se répercutait bien involontairement à l'endroit stratégique de la reproduction humaine. Bella, les yeux clos, penchait sa tête en arrière et ses doigts se crispaient dans mes cheveux. Elle poussait un petit gémissement.

- Edward…

Ma bouche, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, descendait à la naissance de son cou et encore un peu plus bas, au début de son décolleté. Elle tirait sur mes cheveux et m'attirait à sa bouche, alors que son bassin se rapprochait du mien.

_Dieu… Fais quelque chose, sans quoi elle va tester mon lit plus vite que prévu ! _

Nos langues bataillaient encore fermement et elle se collait contre moi, mes mains l'y aidant.

_Merde ! C'est trop bon ! _

- Bella…

Sa langue imita la mienne quelques instants plus tôt, et titillait mon lobe d'oreille. Je l'écrasais littéralement contre mon bas-ventre.

Et puis, une sonnerie de portable.

Puis deux.

_PUTAIN DIEU ! MAIS JE DECONNAIS BORDEL ! _

Bella se redressait.

- C'est mon téléphone… Excuse-moi…

Je soufflais fortement, tentant de discipliner les battements de mon cœur. Elle se penchait, sans trop se décoller de moi, et attrapait son portable. Elle semblait essoufflée.

- Allo ? Jacob ?

Je me frottais le visage, pour reprendre contenance. _Sérieux… Edward ! Aucune retenue ! _

- Ok… Je vais rentrer…

_Sérieux petit jésus… __y'a__ vraiment des jours où tu déconnes sec ! _Elle raccrochait et soupirait, toujours à califourchon sur moi.

- Désolée… Lola pleure, elle me réclame… Jacob n'arrive pas à la calmer…

- C'est pas grave… Je vais te ramener…

Elle semblait déçue.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Ben… pour… enfin…

Ses joues s'empourpraient.

- Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter…

J'embrassais sa bouche.

- Moi aussi… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Ils doivent mettre un truc dans le soda…

Elle me regardait et nous éclations de rire, Bella s'appuyant contre mon cou. La tension retombait.

- Allez… Ta fille t'attend…

- Ouais…

Elle se relevait et je fis de même, l'attirant à moi pour un long baiser.

_Elle me rend fou ! _

Je la reconduisais au lac jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Merci pour cet après-midi…

- On se revoit bientôt…

- Promis…

Elle m'attirait à elle et nous échangions un dernier baiser langoureux. Après quoi, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et j'attendis qu'elle quitte le parking pour retourner à mon loft.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Des sensations en trop

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà un petit chapitre avec un peu d'avance. Je sais hein, mais bon, j'suis de bonne humeur, j'ai eu mes cadeaux en avance pour mon anniversaire alors ça se fête ! (**_Et j'ai bu un peu aussi, mais shuuuuut! Boire, c'est mal!__**).**_

**J'pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Je tenais à préciser aussi un détail : c'est certes l'histoire d'une petite fille autiste, mais il est aussi question de la vie de sa maman... Mais Lola est un peu plus présente dans ce chapitre!**

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour tous vos messages que j'adore lire ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment de tout vous détailler au pré-chapitre, mais sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews, et que j'y prends un plaisir infini ! D'ailleurs... près de mille messages depuis le début... Vous m'épatez toujours ! Je ne mérite pas votre confiance ! **

**Je remercie Melacullen pour sa correction.**

**Je vous annonce aussi, même si je n'aime pas faire ça, que je travaille actuellement sur une fiction personnelle, avec mes propres personnages. Il se peut que d'ici quelques temps, je lui réserve un blog... **

**Mais là n'est pas le sujet, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre en vous souhaitant un bon dimanche de Pâques, et je vous embrasse.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 10 : Des sensations en trop**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

_**{playlist :**__** James Blunt – No tears}**_

- Lola, ma chérie… Il faut y aller ! Papa va rater son avion !

Mais Lola se traînait, se laissant tomber devant l'aéroport. Je la rattrapais par le poignet.

- Non ! Je veux pas !

- Lola !

Jacob soupirait et s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Ma chérie, je m'en vais… Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, moi aussi je préfèrerai rester avec toi… Mais ne me fais pas ça le jour de mon départ… S'il te plaît !

Lola, qui avait les yeux fermés, restait immobile. _Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne nous avait pas fait une sorte de « crise »… _

- J'ai une dernière surprise pour toi, mais je ne te la donnerai pas si tu n'avances pas !

Alors, elle consentait à se relever mais elle s'agrippait à ma jambe.

- Merci, Lola !

Mon ex-mari se redressait.

- Bon… si elle veut pas rentrer dans l'aéroport, on va rester là…

- Oui… Je crois aussi…

Ca me semblait être la meilleure option.

_Mais je savais que cette journée serait difficile. Le départ de Jacob, d'une part. La venue d'Edward cet après-midi. _

Jacob posait ses sacs au sol. _Mine de rien, sa présence pour s'occuper de Lola va me manquer… A deux, c'est plus simple. _Grâce à lui, j'avais pu revoir Edward plusieurs fois, même si nos rendez-vous furent tous de courtes durées. _A chaque fois, nos obligations respectives nous rappelaient à l'ordre… _Nous nous étions vus autour d'un verre, d'une rapide promenade.

_Mais je me sens bien près de lui… _

Jake se penchait et ouvrait un de ces sacs. Il tendit trois billets à Lola.

- Regarde ma puce…

Lola observait son père.

- C'est des sous…

- Oui… Ce sont des sous que je te donne. Quand tu vas partir avec maman, je veux que vous alliez au magasin de jouets, et que tu t'achètes ce qui te fera plaisir… D'accord ? C'est ton argent, tu le gardes pour toi et tu t'achètes ce qui te plaira…

_Oh ! Super ! _

- C'est un joli cadeau que papa te fait là ma chérie… Il faut lui dire merci !

Jacob lui tendait les billets et Lola lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Jake la prenait contre lui et embrassait sa joue.

- Tu vas me manquer ma puce…

_Le plus dur dans ses départs à chaque fois, c'est de le voir s'accrocher à Lola, autant que Lola ne s'accroche à lui… _Il la câlinait longtemps et la reposait au sol, avant de me tendre une petite enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- C'est pour la plus jolie des mamans…

Je sentais les rougeurs envahir mes joues.

- Jacob…

J'ouvrais et découvrais un bon d'achat pour des produits de beauté et de relaxation.

- Oh ! Jake !

- J'espère que tu prendras soin de toi… et que tu prendras le temps de te détendre… En plus maintenant que tu es… enfin que tu… fréquentes un autre… Il faut te faire belle et tout ça je suppose…

Il baissait les yeux et mon cœur se serrait.

_Il est adorable. _

Sans vraiment me contrôler, je m'approchais et embrassais sa joue.

- Merci Jacob… Ca me touche beaucoup…

- Occupe-toi de toi ma Bella… Tu en as besoin…  
Je souriais sous son baiser sur ma joue.

- Je te promets que je vais m'acheter un tas de crèmes, de produits de beauté, de gommage pour le corps et de bain moussants à tel point que la salle de bains ne sera pas assez grande !

Il souriait et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je veux que ça sente jusqu'à ma mission !

- Promis !

Du hall, nous entendîmes la voix de l'hôtesse appeler à l'embarquement. Six militaires arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

- Hey ! Jacob ! Alors, t'es prêt ?

Jacob se baissait et prenait Lola dans ses bras, qui tenait toujours ses petits billets.

- Non… j'suis pas prêt…

Il inspirait l'odeur de la petite.

- Je t'appellerai mon cœur…

- Va falloir y aller Jake !

Il opinait, embrassait Lola et ma fille se laissait aller contre lui dans ses bras.

- Allez ma chérie… Je reviens vite !

Il l'embrassait une dernière longue fois, inspirait son odeur et me la tendait. Je l'attrapais et elle se calait contre moi.

- Salut Jacob… Rentre bien et sois prudent…

- Promis !

Jake m'embrassait la joue et nous enlaçait contre lui.

- Appelle-nous dès que tu es arrivé !

- D'accord !

Il attrapait ses sacs, déposait un dernier baiser sur la joue de Lola et ses amis militaires l'entraînèrent dans le hall. Je regardais sa silhouette s'éloigner et bien malgré moi, les larmes me menaçaient.

_Je déteste le voir partir. Même s'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, Jake a été une grande part de ma vie, et il est le père de Lola. _

Ma fille entourait mon cou de ses bras, sa joue contre la mienne.

- Allez… on va aller acheter ton jouet… d'accord ?

J'attendis de ne plus apercevoir Jake pour regarder Lola. Elle se calait contre mon cou mais je sentais bien ses larmes. _Non ma chérie… pas toi… _

- Allez… on y va ? Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, papa reviendra vite… On va aller acheter ton petit jouet…

Je tournais les talons pour retourner jusqu'à ma voiture. Dans un silence de plomb, je conduisais jusqu'à une petite place où se trouvait une enseigne de jouets. L'endroit était très peu fréquenté, et honnêtement, je me demandais comment il était possible qu'il ne soit pas encore fermé.

A ma grande surprise, Lola ne ripostait pas lorsque je la sortis de son siège-auto. Elle tenait toujours fermement les billets dans sa main. J'attrapais sa petite menotte et nous entraînais dans le magasin. Nous parcourions une première fois les rayons, et je voyais le visage de ma fille fermé. Elle observait, presque intimidée, les étalages devant elle.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir mon cœur ? Tu peux t'acheter ce que tu veux… une poupée, une peluche, un jeu… dis-moi ce que tu préfères…

Elle restait muette et se calait contre moi.

- Tu peux aussi prendre une petite peluche, et une poupée… Papa t'a donné assez d'argent ! Est-ce que tu veux revoir ce qu'il y a ?

Elle opinait et nous refaisions un tour complet.

- Alors Lola ? Tu préfères quoi ?

Posées devant le rayon des peluches et poupées, elle s'avança timidement vers une petite poupée en chiffon très colorée.

- Ca ? Ca te plaît ?

Elle acquiesçait et j'attrapais une boîte.

- Tu as encore 30$... Tu peux t'acheter autre chose…

Elle observa un moment le rayon et s'approchait d'un petit poupon vêtu d'un habit de coccinelle.

- Ca ? Tu la veux aussi ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Il te reste 10$ maintenant. Tu peux avoir un petit jeu de dinette…

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- Sinon, tu peux acheter des habits pour ta poupée…

Là encore, elle refusa.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

Elle répondit encore par la négative.

- D'accord… on va payer alors…

Nous nous avancions jusqu'à la caissière. Elle scannait les articles et annonçait un montant de 40$.

- Lola, tu donnes deux billets à la dame ?

Mais Lola fit « non ».

- Il faut payer mon trésor… si tu ne paies pas, tu ne peux pas avoir les jouets !

Des larmes remplissaient les yeux de ma fille et elle serrait contre elle les billets.

- Lola… Il faut payer ! C'est comme quand maman fait des courses… Si je veux des produits, je dois donner de l'argent, tu comprends ? Là, c'est pareil. Si tu veux jouer avec ta peluche et ta poupée, tu dois donner tes sous à la dame…

Elle se mit à pleurer plus franchement.

- Lola… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est les sous de papa…

- Mon cœur…

Elle serrait les trois billets contre elle. Je me redressais, un peu embêtée. _Elle ne veut pas les donner apparemment… _La caissière semblait s'agacer.

- Vous prenez ou vous laissez les jouets ici ?

Je soupirais. _Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Jacob lui avait parlé de jouets, et lui avait donné ces billets… mais Lola semblait attachée à cet argent… _

- On repose les jouets, Lola ?

Elle pleurait encore plus franchement. J'attrapais mon chéquier. _Tant pis ! _Je remplissais le papier et le tendais à la caissière.

- Voilà…

- Merci !  
Elle mettait les jouets dans une poche et me les tendait. Je les attrapais et les montrais à Lola.

- C'est fini mon cœur… Maman a pris les jouets… Tu peux garder les billets de ton papa…

Elle me tendait les bras et je la soulevais difficilement. Je retournais à la voiture et consolais Lola.

- Allez… c'est fini ma chérie… ne pleure plus…

- Je voulais pas que papa s'en va…

Je caressais son petit dos.

- Il reviendra vite… C'est promis ! Allez… on va rentrer à la maison ?

Elle opinait. Je l'installais dans son siège et déballais la poupée en chiffon qu'immédiatement, Lola pressa contre son visage.

- En tout cas ma puce, je suis fière de toi… Tu es venue au magasin comme une grande… Et pour ça, maman est très heureuse !

J'embrassais sa joue et conduisis jusqu'à chez moi.

_Je retournerai plus tard acheter mes produits. Lola a eu énormément d'émotions pour la journée. Sans compter qu'Edward doit venir cet après-midi, et que sa réaction sera là aussi une grande inconnue… _

**.. ::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward –**

_Rendez-vous avec Bella à 16h chez elle ! _

Je me garais devant sa maison. 15h… _oookkk ! _Bon… on aura qu'à dire que j'ai que des pendules mal réglées !

J'ouvrais le petit portail et la porte-fenêtre de devant me permit de l'apercevoir de dos dans sa cuisine. _Une après-midi et une soirée avec elle… de quoi en profiter ! _Nous nous étions vu au compte-goutte récemment. Sans compter ma mère qui commençait à se douter d'un truc. _Et ça, ça sent le roussi ! _

Je toquais contre la vitre et Bella se retournait. Elle arquait un sourcil mais bien vite, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle vint m'ouvrir, haletante, les cheveux défaits et tombant sur ses épaules, dans une chemise à carreaux aux manches remontées.

- Salut…

- Salut…

- Entre…

- Désolé… j'suis un peu en avance…

Elle souriait et me fit entrer. J'entendis des petits pas.

- Lola… viens voir ma puce…

Alors, la plus jolie des petites filles se penchait légèrement, cachée derrière un mur. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient. _Encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs._

- Salut Lola !

- Edward est venu te faire la lecture ma puce…

Mais la petite disparut aussi sec et j'entendis une porte claquer. Bella soupirait.

- Désolée…

- C'est pas grave…

Elle retournait derrière le comptoir et attrapait un torchon.

- Elle a eu une matinée difficile à gérer… Beaucoup d'émotions…

Je posais mes manuscrits et mon livre sur le plan de travail.

- Avec le départ de son père ?

Bella opinait.

- Ouais… Ca l'a brassée un peu… Il lui avait donné de l'argent pour qu'elle s'achète des jouets, mais arrivées devant la caisse pour payer, elle n'a pas voulu donner les sous qu'il lui avait donné, alors elle a pleuré… elle le cherche… bref…

Elle reposait son torchon. _Loin d'être facile tout ça alors… _

- Je comprends…

J'attrapais sa main qui tremblait. Ses yeux marrons captèrent les miens et je me perdais dans son regard brûlant.

- On ira au rythme de Lola…

Elle souriait.

- Merci…

Sans vraiment résister, je me penchais et cueillais un petit baiser du bout des lèvres.

- Ca m'avait manqué…

Elle souriait et doucement, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Je l'attirais dans mes bras.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si Bella respire… _

Je lui tendais le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais acheté. _Bah oui, je suis galant ! Je sais, je sais ! _

- Tiens… cadeau…

Les joues de Bella s'empourpraient.

- Oh… Edward…

Elle prenait le bouquet et sentait son parfum.

- Elles sentent super bon… merci ! Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Je m'avançais vers elle et posais mes mains sur sa taille.

- J'honore toujours les belles femmes…

Elle se mordait la lèvre et passait son bras autour de ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle inspirait fortement et se reculait un peu.

- Installe-toi… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas… si t'as un sirop ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Hum oui… j'ai menthe ou grenadine…

- Grenadine !

Elle m'attrapait un verre et me donnait ma boisson.

- Merci…

- Je vais essayer d'aller la chercher…

- Ne la stresse pas…

- Non, t'en fais pas… Tu peux juste surveiller que l'eau ne déborde pas de la casserole ?

- Bien sûr !

Je m'approchais de la plaque et contrôlais la cuisson. _Des petits légumes qui mijotaient… des filets de poisson… hum ! Miam miam ! Ca sent rudement bon en plus… _j'avais hâte de goûter à tout ça !

Peu de temps après, Bella finit par revenir, et à ma grande surprise, portait Lola dans ses bras. Cette dernière me tournait le dos.

- Tu dis bonjour à Edward, ma puce ?

Je fis le tour pour pouvoir la voir.

- Salut Lola !

Mais elle orientait sa tête de façon à échapper à mon regard.

- Lola ! S'il te plaît ! Tu dis au moins bonjour ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas négociable !

Alors, la petite se tournait vers moi et déposait un tout tout tout petit bisou sur ma joue, avant d'éloigner son visage très vite dans le cou de sa mère.

- Voilà, c'est bien Lola !

Je regardais cette petite qui semblait plus que gênée.

- Je t'ai amené un cadeau, Lola !

J'allais jusqu'à la table et sortais un exemplaire de mon prochain bouquin.

- Oh, Edward t'a amené un cadeau… C'est gentil ça !

- J'ai écrit ce livre, et tu es la seule à l'avoir pour le moment…

Lola m'observait d'un œil, timide, dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oh Lola ! Regarde comme c'est gentil ce que vient de t'offrir Edward… Un livre qu'aucun enfant n'a encore lu… C'est génial ! T'as vu ?

Bella s'asseyait sur une chaise, sa fille sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrait le petit livre et Lola consentit enfin à se décrocher un peu d'elle, pour observer les illustrations. Elle tournait elle-même les pages assez vite, sérieuse.

J'observais en silence la mère et la fille commenter les dessins. De temps à autre, Lola levait ses yeux vers moi, rougissait, souriait et se penchait contre sa mère, comme si elle voulait se cacher en elle. Bella ne perdait rien de son petit manège et lui caressait le dos.

- Edward pourra te lire le livre… tu veux ?

Mais la petite Lola fit « non » de la tête.

- On va d'abord regarder les images…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la fin de l'ouvrage, Lola descendit des genoux de Bella et cette dernière se dirigeait aux toilettes. Lola, elle, restait plantée dans le salon, et me fixait.

_Je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder… comme une enfant normale ! Car c'est ce qu'elle est !_

- Alors… ça t'a plu les images ?

Elle me regardait, restait silencieuse, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait me parler ou pas.

- Tu as vu la petite fille qui mange des cerises ?

Elle opinait et se cachait le visage derrière sa poupée en chiffon. Bella fit sa réapparition et Lola s'appuyait contre sa jambe.

- Je veux aller dans ma chambre maman…

- Vas-y mon cœur…

Elle embrassait les cheveux de sa fille et la laissait filer. En un éclair, Lola disparut. Bella refermait le livre.

- Merci en tout cas pour ça…

- C'est normal…

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'attirais à moi.

- En allant se coucher, elle voudra peut-être que tu lui lises…

- Ok ! Pas de problème !

Bella se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et bientôt, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**::..**

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, entrecoupés par des apparitions de Lola. Elle venait, me regardait quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, et repartait aussi sec. _Je devais bien avouer que c'était troublant… je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle appréciait ou non ma présence… _

Vers 19h, elle appela Lola pour la faire dîner.

- Tu veux du riz aux légumes ?

La petite fit « non » de la tête, et me regardait, toute rouge.

- Du poisson pané alors…

Assise dans sa chaise, Lola semblait totalement tétanisée. Bella lui coupa des petits morceaux. Durant le dîner, Lola me regardait et quand elle croisait mon regard, elle se cachait le visage sous la table. Elle termina par manger une petite compote et repartit rapidement dans sa chambre.

- Je vais aller la coucher… Tu m'excuses ?

- Bien sûr !

J'en profitais pour faire un petit détour-pipi et sifflotais l'air d'une chanson que j'avais écrite sur mon premier album en me lavant les mains dans la salle de bains. Lorsque j'en sortis, chantonnant à voix basse, j'aperçus le petit visage de Lola dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Tu ne fais pas dodo, Lola ? Elle est où ta maman ?

J'entendis du bruit provenir de la cuisine, et j'en déduisis donc que Bella y était.

- Tu chantes, Edward…

- Ca te plaît quand je chante ?

Elle m'observait toujours, timide, tenant la poignée de porte, et opinait. Alors, je me remis doucement à chantonner. Bella arriva à ce moment là et Lola se précipitait dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de se cacher, elle me regardait.

Elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche et me fixait. Bella me souriait et la berçait. Quand je terminais ma chanson, Lola se mit à sourire et rougir. Elle se dissimulait contre le cou de sa mère.

- C'était une jolie berceuse… Tu en as eu de la chance ma chérie qu'Edward chante pour toi… Je crois que cette nuit, tu feras un beau dodo…

Elle passait à mon niveau et me souriait.

- Merci Edward…

Je lui rendais son sourire et retournais au salon. Lorsque Bella en revint, cinq minutes plus tard à peine, elle souriait.

- C'était incroyable… Merci Edward !

Je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Ca lui a plu ?

- Oui… Je crois… elle m'a juste demandée pourquoi tu chantais…

Je souriais et m'installais à table. Bella ouvrit le frigo pour sortir des plats et elle nous servit les entrées. _Un festin de roi ! _Bella était une sacrée cuisinière, à n'en pas douter !

- J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ses réactions aujourd'hui… murmurait-elle.

- Ca ne doit pas être évident… mais prends juste les choses comme elles viennent…

- J'aimerais que tout aille bien pour elle…

J'attrapais sa main sur la table.

- Ca ira Bella… Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille…

Elle souriait.

- J'avais besoin d'entendre quelque chose comme ça…

Je caressais ses doigts et reprenais ma fourchette.

Bella nous apportait le riz et le poisson et nous terminions de dîner.

_Cette femme me charme… elle est douce, aimante et gentille… _Elle vérifiait que Lola dormait et revint pour nous servir des coupes de glace avec de la chantilly.

- Oh génial ! De la chantilly ! J'adore !

Bella eut un petit rire, nous versait un peu de champagne dans deux coupes et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. _Avec un repas simple, elle arrivait à recréer toute une ambiance… à tel point que j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis très longtemps… _J'admirais ses traits fins et harmonieux.

- Tu es belle…

La cuillère dans sa bouche, elle s'immobilisait.

- Edward…

- Je le pense, sincèrement…

Un peu de chantilly restait sur sa bouche et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever mon pouce pour la retirer.

- Tu as un peu de…

Je portais à mes lèvres la crème sucrée mais plus que le goût, ce furent les yeux de Bella qui me captivaient en cet instant… L'électricité alluma un brasier dans mon corps et Bella se rapprochait et m'embrassait. Bien vite, je sentis sa langue chercher la mienne et elles se nouèrent ensemble. J'attrapais les coupes et les posais sur la table basse devant nous, pour attirer Bella sur moi. Ses mains se hissèrent dans mes cheveux et nos langues s'entortillaient l'une l'autre alors que le désir s'emparait de mon corps.

A califourchon sur mes cuisses, je tentais de la rapprocher davantage et ma virilité durcissait en symbole de mon désir. _J'ai envie d'elle, de son corps de femme. De ses formes. _Mes lèvres glissèrent sur son cou et elle penchait la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Sa respiration devenait haletante et plus ma bouche descendait, plus elle me tirait contre elle. Son bassin bougeait lentement.

- Edward…

Je remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres et elle attrapa ma langue pour la suçoter.

_Oh merde ! _

J'émis une sorte de grognement en sentant ses mains venir chercher les boutons de ma chemise pour les défaire. Mes mains passaient sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses paumes se posèrent à plat sur ma peau, et elle encadrait ma nuque pour m'embrasser… Mes hanches cherchaient à rencontrer les siennes, pour obtenir plus de frictions. J'entrepris de défaire le nœud de son haut pour découvrir ses secrets cachés. Ma bouche explora sa poitrine légèrement dénudée mais encore recouverte d'un soutien-gorge noir.

- Edward… on serait mieux dans la chambre…

Je croisais son regard devenu noir et elle se relevait, attrapant ma main.

Ses yeux brillaient de milles étoiles et elle m'entraîna dans une petite pièce au fond du couloir. Elle refermait la porte et m'y plaquait. Immédiatement, elle reprit d'assaut mes lèvres et ma langue, et terminait de défaire ma chemise qui termina au sol. Je réservais le même sort à son haut. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de mon torse. Je l'attrapais et l'installais sur le matelas. A quatre pattes, j'avançais au-dessus de son corps et m'installais entre ses jambes. Nos deux intimités se frôlaient au travers les tissus alors que j'attaquais son buste. Je fis glisser les bretelles et bientôt, le carcan disparut lui aussi, faisant place à une poitrine qui appelait à l'amour. Mes lèvres frôlèrent, embrassèrent, se refermèrent sur ces deux dômes de chair, provoquant ainsi les gémissements de ma partenaire.

_Oh seigneur… _

Sa taille venait à ma rencontre, frottant plus fort ma dureté. Je retirais son pantalon et entraînais dans la foulée son shorty. _Une femme. Dans toute sa beauté. _Debout devant le matelas, je l'observais se redresser, défaire le bouton de mon jeans et le baisser. Dans de délicates rougeurs, elle observa, pudique, la bosse sous mon boxer. Elle se mordait les lèvres. _Je pourrais exploser devant ce spectacle... _Je me penchais vers Bella et nos bouches se retrouvèrent, nos corps pratiquement nus. Elle tremblait, fébrile. Nos hanches reprenaient leur danse sensuelle tandis qu'elle partit à l'exploration de mon torse. Elle léchait et embrassait ma peau, provoquant mille frissons.

- Bella…

Sa main se baladait autour de mon boxer et n'y tenant plus, je l'appuyais sur mon sexe, m'arrachant un gémissement. Bella se redressait et retirait mon dernier sous-vêtement. Le cœur battant, je me retrouvais à mon tour nu et exposé à son corps. Elle se mit à rougir, sa main caressant mon épaule.

- Je n'ai plus fait l'amour depuis… très longtemps et…

_Adorable. _Je déposais un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu es très belle, Bella… Et j'ai très envie de toi…

Je sentais sa petite main hésitante, alors je la guidais vers ma virilité et lentement, doucement, mais dans un geste qui me brûlait de plaisir, j'entamais un mouvement sur mon sexe en lui inculquant le bon rythme. Je me perdais dans la sensation de sa peau douce et chaude. Elle me caressait et après avoir suçoté son sein gauche, ma main partit rencontrer sa féminité. Bella frémissait et je caressais ses lèvres intimes avant de toucher son point de désir. Elle se cambrait, et fermait les yeux.

- Oh… Edward…

Je la pénétrais d'un doigt, puis deux, et elle raffermissait sa prise sur mon sexe. _Je ne tiendrais pas ! Pas devant autant de sensualité. _Je la caressais longuement avec mes doigts et bientôt, ses parois se resserrèrent sur moi, alors qu'elle noyait son cri contre mon épaule. _Tellement belle et naturelle… _

La laissant chancelante et fiévreuse dans le lit, je me redressais et attrapais un préservatif dans mon portefeuille de ma poche de jeans. Je déchirais l'emballage et dépliais le latex sur mon sexe. Je rampais pour revenir sur le lit. Bella transpirait et respirait fortement. Son sourire timide me fit fondre et je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Elle pliait ses genoux.

- Tu es sûre, Bella ?

Elle acquiesçait en silence et je m'installais à son entrée, coulissant doucement.

_Le paradis ! _

Je grognais lorsque je fus totalement en elle et ses ongles me griffaient le torse. Lentement, je me retirais pour revenir, savourant la sensation d'un acte que je n'avais plus effectué depuis un petit moment. Mes coups étaient lents et profonds, mais m'emmenaient chaque fois plus loin dans le plaisir. Bella croisa ses jambes derrière ma taille et gémissait, les yeux clos.

- Plus… Edward… Ohh…

J'accélérais, causant ma propre perte. _Toutes les sensations étaient en trop ce soir… Cet acte, son regard, son souffle, ses murmures. _Bientôt, la pièce ne fut plus que gémissements et respirations saccadées. Je ne me contrôlais plus et lorsqu'elle émit un petit cri contre ma bouche, elle se resserrait sur moi et je jouissais alors longuement dans la protection, comme jamais encore.

- Bella !

Elle se tendait en tentant de réprimer ses cris et s'immobilisait, magnifique dans son plaisir, son corps rougis par l'orgasme. Je retombais à ses côtés, essouflé.

_Mais je me sentais heureux… comblé au-delà de tout… _

Nos bouches, qui étaient gonflées de notre ébat, se retrouvèrent rapidement. Bella souriait. Je me retirais d'elle, enlevais le préservatif, et me dirigeais rapidement à la salle de bains pour me rincer. Je fus de retour dans la petite pièce et Bella avait un léger sourire planant sur le visage. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me glissais sous les draps à ses côtés. _J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras… de la serrer encore et encore… _

Je l'attirais contre moi et embrassais son front. Mon cœur battait vite et très fort.

- Oh Bella…

Elle gémissait et se calait contre mon torse. Elle remontait jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser, sa poitrine nue écrasée contre moi. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ses fesses et ses cuisses.

- Oh mon dieu Edward… c'était… wow…

Elle souriait, et rougissait. Je balayais sa joue de mon pouce et l'attirais de nouveau à mes lèvres.

- C'était parfait, Bella…

Elle opinait et déposait un petit baiser sur ma bouche. Puis, nos langues se retrouvèrent rapidement et sensuellement. Elle se rallongeait sur mon torse et émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

J'écoutais alors son cœur reprendre un rythme normal et, engourdi par cette séance de plaisir, je fermais les yeux alors que mes mains caressaient tendrement la peau de ma compagne. Bella déposait un baiser sur mon torse.

- Merci, Edward… Tu m'as rappelé ce que c'est qu'être une femme…

Je resserrais ma prise sur son petit corps pour la caler encore plus contre moi.

- Tu es une magnifique femme, Bella… Et crois-moi que je te désire au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

Elle se redressait et capturait mes lèvres. Je me laissais porter par ce tendre baiser, son pouce caressant ma tempe.

Il y eut un instant après ce baiser, où son regard profond m'ébranla. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur particulière… ce regard de la femme heureuse qui vient de s'abandonner sans regret au corps d'un homme en qui elle a confiance…

Lorsqu'elle se rallongea près de moi, sa façon d'être femme me hanta toute la nuit. _Je voulais revoir ce regard très vite… la combler et allumer les étoiles dans ses yeux… _Je savais déjà que c'était le regard d'elle que je préfèrerais pour très longtemps…


	11. Chapitre 11 : Aveux imprévus

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà votre nouvelle petite lecture du week-end. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos messages sur la mise à jour précédente : scorpionlove09, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Vicky30, aelita48, ****Nini Hathaway ****(**Honnêtement, je me questionne encore beaucoup au sujet du retour de Jacob... J'ai envisagé cette hypothèse, mais j'aime son personnage... alors je ne sais pas encore...**), AuroreAthena, Onja, mel031, sarinette60, lia3011, fan de twilight, Ludivine28, aloe974, ladebile, Lily-Rose-Bella, Flocondamour, mimi012, aude77, ****DavidaCullen**** (**Il y a peut-être un peu de ça, effectivement! Je dis bien "peut-être"**), lapiaf8, Krine69, Mariefandetwilight, Calimero59, ulkan13, vinie65, fan-par-hasard21, Elodie Breuse, callie226, httpjekiffemavie .skyrock, Morgane, Vivibatta, indosyl, melacullen, VenusCapri, katner, LolaMiSweetlove, Lily-pixie, ****coco-des-iles**** (**Lola risque souvent d'avoir un comportement déroutant face à Edward...**), Galswinthe, lena -lna933-, liloupovitch, PatiewSnow, chouchoumag, doudounord, ****ousna**** (**J'essaie toujours de 'modérer' les lemons... ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire, et rester sobre...**), Lucie L, ****Letmesign23**** (**Y a peut-être un peu de ça pour Lola... sa réaction face à Edward reste floue et imprévisible!**), Ilonka, Fleur50, tacha vaillant, Shirley, IsabellaMasenCullen, ****ZsaZsaZsu1986**** (**Ouaip, j'ai été bien gâtée =D**), Annouk, twilight007, Anne, Atchoum16, mmccg, kikinette11, Virginie-de-TN, bichou85, chriwyatt, Habswifes, Elphina, EstL, Claire91, erika shoval, Gaelle-51, ****isasoleil**** (**Le tout premier lien que Lola a "tissé" avec Edward fut par l'entente de son album, alors j'imagine qu'elle le préfère musicien qu'auteur... ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là du moins!**), Aliiice, kinoum, ****Clairouille59**** (**Si la suite était toute rose, je n'écrirais pas cette histoire =)**), Gistrel, Grazie et Butterfly971.**

**Je vous remercie également pour vos voeux pour mon anniversaire, j'en suis très touchée et extrêmement honorée =) Merci. **

**D'ici une semaine, je pars en vacances six jours chez ma tante, voir mon petit cousin autiste justement. Je ne sais pas trop si je ferai une MaJ durant ce lapse de temps, ne voyant cette partie de ma famille qu'une fois par an voire deux maximum, il n'est pas exclu que je ne prenne pas mon ordinateur pour en profiter. A voir. Donc ne craignez rien si vous n'avez pas le chapitre 12 sous sept jours, vous l'aurez dès que je rentrerai... vous savez qu'en principe, sauf grosse cata, je tiens toujours parole!**

**Je remercie ma bêta-rider Melacullen pour son travail rapide et efficace!**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!**

**B'week-end !**

**Prenez soin de vous. Tiffany. **

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 11 : Aveux imprévus.**

**- Point de vue de Bella –**

J'avais chaud. Ce lit était bien plus réchauffé que d'habitude. Je me blottissais contre cette source délicieuse de chaleur que constituait le corps d'Edward.

_Oh ma parole ! Il sait y faire, y'a pas à dire ! _

En me réveillant, vers 7h, je me sentais bien ce matin. _Heureuse, comblée. Femme. _Edward me maintenait contre lui, nos corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'avais oublié cette sensation d'être deux, et de ne devenir qu'un seul être au final…

Je m'étirais et gémissais, observant le visage de mon compagnon endormi profondément. _On pourrait presque dire un petit bébé… _

Un bébé qui fait des bêtises la nuit, mais qui les fait tellement bien. Je me redressais légèrement pour mieux l'observer, sans toutefois pouvoir résister à la tentation. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Edward se mit à gémir et se frottait les yeux avec sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'veux dormir…

Je m'empêchais de rigoler et passais mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sont tes exploits de cette nuit qui te fatiguent autant ?

Il entrouvrait une paupière en souriant.

- J'avoue que je suis fier de moi…

Il arborait un sourire de vainqueur et sa main frôlait mon dos.

- Tu as de quoi…

Je déposais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois-ci, sa bouche me répondit. Il tentait d'approfondir le baiser mais je me reculais.

- Quoi ?

- Haleine du matin…

Il haussait les épaules, me retournait sur le dos et se plaçait entre mes cuisses.

- Moi aussi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai subitement envie de t'embrasser avec ton « haleine du matin »…

_Bon… tant pis pour lui ! _Je le laissais capturer ma bouche et sentais sa dureté entre mes cuisses. Nos langues chahutèrent de longues minutes et son bassin commença à rechercher une friction avec le mien.

Un millier de frissons parcouraient mon échine alors que sa langue descendait sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. Il captura la pointe de mon sein et se mit à le titiller vivement, le mordillant parfois. Ma féminité me hurlait de l'accepter en moi immédiatement. Ses mains descendirent sur mon ventre, jusqu'à atteindre mon point de plaisir.

- Oh… Edward…

Son index entourait mon point sensible, me faisant frissonner. Des décharges électriques se propageaient jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. J'agrippais ses cheveux mais il m'échappait et ses lèvres traçaient un chemin jusqu'à mon intimité. Très vite, il donna un premier coup de langue et je tentais de retenir un gémissement. Puis, ses dents vinrent frôler mon désir et je ne répondis plus de rien alors qu'il s'acharnait sur mes lèvres intimes, me procurant un plaisir amplifié. Mes hanches bougeaient seules et il écartait mes jambes davantage. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il me fit oublier jusqu'à mon propre prénom en me procurant un orgasme terrassant.

_Oh… Seigneur ! Ce type est un dieu ! _

Mes frissons s'estompèrent peu à peu et il quittait mon intimité, remontant jusqu'à moi. Je l'accueillais à mes lèvres avec impatience. Je tremblais dans ses bras et il me souriait.

- Je suis décidément très fier de moi…

- Orgueilleux !

Il eut un petit rire et nous échangions un nouveau baiser. Son envie, à lui, n'avait pas diminué. Bien au contraire. Contre ma cuisse, je sentais son sexe gorgé de désir. _Et quelque part, c'est extrêmement flatteur de savoir que je procure ce genre d'envies à un homme… surtout un type comme lui ! _

Ce fut à mon tour de l'allonger sur le lit et de goûter sa peau dans les moindres recoins. Je jouais avec ses tétons du bout de ma langue, tandis que mes mains descendaient vers sa virilité pour la contourner, sans jamais la toucher. Il se tortillait et émettait des grognements de plus en plus rauques.

- Bella…

Je continuais ma descente et atteignis son nombril. Enfin, je flattais d'un petit coup de langue son extrémité avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. _J'aurais presque pu oublier la marche à suivre depuis toutes ces années… _

- Oh merde ! Encore !

J'aspirais son désir entre mes lèvres, jouant de ma langue autour. Mes doigts ne restaient pas inactifs, et s'occupaient du reste de son anatomie. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward, et mon cœur vacillait en le voyant se tendre, les yeux clos, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Ses doigts agrippaient le drap housse et il semblait totalement abandonné. Cette vision enchanteresse me fit redoubler d'ardeur à la tâche et je m'acharnais sur lui, jusqu'à le sentir gonfler encore.

- Oh Bella ! Bella ! Je vais… Oh merde ! Putain !

Il vint dans ma bouche tandis que je continuais de lui procurer du plaisir avec ma main. Il frissonnait, poussant de petits grognements.

Je remontais jusqu'à lui, en souriant, et m'appuyais contre son torse alors qu'il semblait à peine récupérer.

- Je suis fière de moi aussi…

Il émit une sorte de râle de satisfaction.

- Oh putain oui ! Tu peux l'être !

J'embrassais sa joue et ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Il caressait mes cheveux.

Le réveil indiquait un peu plus de 7h30.

- Il va falloir que je me lève, Lola se réveille vers 8h… Je voudrais prendre une douche avant… Tu peux rester au lit si tu veux…

Il opinait, et ses doigts frôlaient mon front.

- Et pour ta fille… on fait quoi ?

_Bonne question._

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça…

Il acquiesçait.

- Tu veux attendre un peu avant de le lui dire ?

_Ca me semble être raisonnable._

- Je crois que oui… avec le départ de Jacob… tout ça… Je veux lui laisser digérer le départ de son papa…

- D'accord… on attend alors… Mais il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille avant qu'elle ne se lève…

_Oh non ! Ca, c'est pas utile ! _

- Tu peux rester ici aussi…

Mon nez frôlait le sien et mes lèvres caressaient sa bouche.

- On peut très bien lui dire qu'il était tard hier, que tu étais fatigué et que tu es resté dormir à la maison…

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est toi qui décide ma Bella…

Mon cœur se serrait et je me rallongeais sur son torse, blottie dans ses bras.

_Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à la façon d'aborder ça avec ma petite puce. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté en dehors de son père. Alors j'ignorais tout de la démarche… _et surtout pour elle.

Edward et moi décidâmes de prendre notre douche séparément, sinon le petit-déjeuner ne serait jamais prêt. Il était sous l'eau alors que je faisais passer du café en sifflotant et en tartinant des toasts avec de la confiture. Le biberon de Lola était dans le micro-ondes, prêt à réchauffer dès son arrivée.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et je ressentis un petit baiser sous ma nuque.

- Edward…

Il me rapprochait de lui, appuyant mon dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me laissais aller contre lui.

_Ca fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un._

- Merci pour cette soirée en tout cas…

- Merci à toi d'être venu jusqu'ici…

Il dégageait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et embrassait ma joue.

- Allez, va te mettre à table, j'apporte le petit-déj ! Tu veux quoi ? Un café, un thé ?

- Hum… t'as pas du chocolat ?

_Du chocolat ?_

- Euh… si… Tu en veux ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je préfère…

- Bon… d'accord…

- Merci !

_J'ai rarement vu un homme de vingt-cinq ans boire du chocolat, mais pourquoi pas. _Edward attrapait le plateau de toasts et la confiture, et les posait sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Maman…

Je me retournais pour voir Lola arriver dans son pyjama, se frottant les yeux, tenant contre elle sa poupée en chiffon et dans sa petite main, les billets de Jacob.

_Elle ne les lâchera pas ?_

Je l'attrapais, avant qu'elle ne heurte le placard.

- Olala… Bonjour ma chérie… Viens avec maman…

Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Je la berçais pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller tranquillement.

- Ca va mon cœur ?

Elle opinait et entourait mon cou de ses petits bras. Je caressais son dos.

- Réveille-toi doucement…

De longues minutes, nous restions ainsi. J'enclenchais le micro-ondes pour faire chauffer son biberon et me tournais. Edward nous observait depuis la table en souriant. Lola n'avait encore fait aucun commentaire.

_Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué… _

Le biberon fut chaud et je l'attrapais pour visser la tétine.

- Allez mon cœur, tu vas te mettre devant la télé pour prendre ton biberon…

Je m'avançais jusqu'au canapé avec elle et la posais. Je la couvrais avec sa petite couverture et allumais la télévision sur la chaîne de dessins animés.

_Toujours rien sur Edward…_

Mon compagnon s'approchait du canapé.

- Salut Lola !

Elle le regardait, s'arrêtait de téter, le fixait, puis se laissait tomber sur le canapé pour cacher son visage dans les coussins.

- Tu dis bonjour à Edward, Lola ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, ses jambes se tortillant. _Bon… _Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Edward est resté dormir cette nuit… il était très tard hier quand il a voulu partir et il était fatigué… C'est pour ça qu'il est resté.

_Non Bella. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est resté pour te faire des misères._

Lola acquiesçait mais ne se redressait pas.

- Laisse Bella… Elle viendra me dire bonjour quand elle sera prête.

Je me redressais et amenais le chocolat au lait d'Edward, et ma tasse de café.

- Bon appétit…

- Merci !

Je m'installais face à lui et il me souriait. Il se tartinait un morceau de pain avec du beurre, trempait sa collation et la mangeait. J'observais ses traits gracieux et élégants. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et je crois bien que je me suis mise à rougir.

- Tu veux du sucre dans ton chocolat ?

- Non, c'est parfait ! Merci…

Il regardait le pot de confiture.

- C'est à quoi ?

- C'est de la gelée de mûre…

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr !

Il attrapait le pot et l'ouvrait. Je me tournais vers Lola qui était allongée sur un coussin, la tétine coincée dans sa bouche. Elle regardait la télé. Lorsque je me retournais, Edward riait en regardant l'écran.

Bob L'éponge.

- Ca te fait rire toi, ça ?

Il me regardait en se figeant.

- Bella… CA, c'est THE dessin animé ! Je le regarde tous les matins !

J'éclatais de rire mais il semblait très sérieux.

- Attends… Tu rigoles ? Tu regardes ça tout le temps ?

Il posait une main sur son cœur.

- Je ne vis que pour Bob !

_Et ben putain ! Quel veinard ce Bob ! _

**::..**

Lola ne fit pas du tout cas de la présence d'Edward. Elle l'ignorait royalement, faisant comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. _Je ne pourrais pas expliquer son comportement… _Edward resta déjeuner avec nous. Je partis mettre ma fille à la sieste, et je n'eus aucun moyen d'aller lui faire faire une bise à mon compagnon. Rien. Il n'aurait pas été là, ou invisible, le résultat aurait été le même.

Edward passait son blouson.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Je le crains… J'avais dit à ma mère que je passerai la voir cette après-midi… Si je n'y vais pas, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle entre dans chaque maison de la ville pour me trouver !

_Encore une maman poule._

- File alors, avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter pour violation de domicile…

Il me souriait et posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Je serai bien resté davantage… crois-moi…

Je souriais et il se penchait pour m'embrasser langoureusement, réveillant en moi des souvenirs idylliques de cette nuit. Lorsque je me reculais, à court d'air, il déposait un dernier baiser sur ma joue.

- Sois sage…

Il tapotait mon nez, et quittait mon domicile en sifflotant.

_Comme dans un rêve…_

**.. ::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

_Oh putain seigneur… mais quelle femme, les enfants ! QUELLE FEMME ! _

Je me retenais de danser la rumba devant chez elle, tellement je me sentais bien ce matin. Et en plus il fait beau ! _Merci pour tout ça ! _

Sur le trajet qui me menait à chez ma mère, je chantonnais, la vitre baissée. Je me garais devant chez elle, inspectant mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. _Ok mec, t'as juste l'air d'un idiot mais ça, ça change pas ! _

J'entrais dans la maison et trouvais Carlisle et Esmé, en compagnie d'Elisabeth !

- Salut maman ! Salut papa ! Salut belle-maman !

Je les embrassais à tour de rôle.

- Et ben mon garçon ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Oh rien, j'suis content !

J'allais à la cuisine, trouvais la bouteille de lait et m'en servais un verre. Je revenais au salon.

- Alors, vous faites quoi tous les trois ?

- On organisait Thanksgiving…

Je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Et comment ça se présente ?

- Tu es là, toi ? Pas de tournée ?

- Non… J'repars qu'après…

- Ton père et Esmé veulent le faire chez eux, avec tout le monde !

- Bah ça serait sympa ça, ouais !

_Toute la famille réunie, c'est plutôt cool ! Généralement on boit, on se marre, on mange et ça fait des bons souvenirs ! _

- Tu ne râles pas toi aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Je terminais mon verre de lait et Elisabeth fronçait les sourcils.

- Oh toi ! Tu nous caches quelque chose !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Je te connais ! Quand t'es heureux, c'est que t'as quelque chose de bien…

- Et bien Mrs Masen, laissez-moi vous dire que… ça ne vous regarde pas ! Souriais-je.

Carlisle souriait.

- Laisse-le faire sa vie, Elisabeth !

Esmé bondissait d'un coup.

- C'est une femme ! J'en suis sûre !

_Punaise mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Ca suffit pas de maman, faut qu'en plus Esmé s'y mette ! _

- Je parie que c'est la jeune femme qui est venue à l'hôpital l'autre fois ! J'en suis certaine !

- Quelle jeune femme ?

Esmé se tournait vers Elisabeth :

- Une jeune femme, d'environ 25 ans est venue à l'hôpital… Elle est restée le temps du concert dans l'encadrement de la porte, et notre Edward l'a mystérieusement dévoré des yeux pendant toute la session !

_Pffff ! Même pas drôle ! _

- Ah oui ! Celle avec laquelle tu es parti un certain moment derrière un rayonnage de livres ?

Je me tournais vers papa, dont le sourire s'étalait sur son visage. _Oh le traitre ! _J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Tu sors avec elle ?

- Oh mon Edward a enfin trouvé l'amour !

_Voilà EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais éviter ! _

- Merci Papa ! Vraiment !

Il souriait.

- Pas de problème !

- Dis-nous tout, Edward !

- Vous savez pas, vous aurez qu'à lui demander… Rajoutez deux couverts à Thanksgiving, je lui dirai de venir !

- Deux couverts ?

- Elle a une petite fille de quatre ans…

Elisabeth fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle est mariée ?

- Non, divorcée… Ne t'en fais pas maman, je ne détruirai aucun couple !

- Bon…

- Par contre, Lola est autiste… alors…

Esmé me souriait.

- Ca ira Edward… On saura gérer…

J'opinais. Finalement, après avoir passé ce cap, ils retournèrent à leur organisation. Esmé et papa finirent par partir. Je me retrouvais seul avec Elisabeth.

Je l'aidais à débarrasser.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- Cette femme…

- Et ben quoi, Bella ?

- Bella… Sa petite fille est autiste…

- Oui… Loin des clichés habituels, mais elle a quand même un petit quelque chose…

_Comment expliquer ça ?_

- Elle est célibataire, Bella ?

- Oui, j'te l'ai dit ! Depuis pratiquement après la naissance de la petite… Pourquoi ?

- Et le père est où ?

- Il est militaire ! Donc pas souvent là ! Pourquoi ?

Ma mère reposait ses verres.

- Comme ça…

Je rangeais le lave-vaisselle.

- Non, j'te connais… Quand tu dis « comme ça », c'est que tu penses à quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire ! Alors accouche !

Elle soupirait.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une de ces femmes qui se jettent sur un homme célèbre pour élever leur enfant !

_Je savais que ça ne me plairait pas ! _

- Bella a un travail et elle subvient très bien aux besoins de Lola ! Elle vit dans une maison spacieuse, elle a tout le nécessaire, et ne se plaint pas de quelconques difficultés !

- Elever un enfant seule, c'est toujours dur ! J'en sais quelque chose !

- Papa t'a quand même bien aidé !

- Je te parle seulement du fait d'avoir une présence masculine auprès de soi pour aider à gérer… C'est indispensable, et si cette femme n'a pas le père de sa petite, elle pourrait…

_Ok. Stop._

- C'est bon, j'crois qu'on va arrêter là la discussion Maman ! Bella et moi sommes en couple depuis très peu de temps, et il n'est foutrement pas question que j'prenne la place du père de la p'tite… J'ai rencontré le père, il me fait bonne impression et il est là pour sa gamine. Donc les choses sont claires : moi, je ne suis que le copain de Bella.

Elisabeth haussait les épaules.

- Fais quand même attention…

- Je ne peux pas être avec Bella sans penser à sa gamine ! C'est un tout ! J'en suis conscient. J'apprécie cette petite aussi… Elle est vraiment jolie et attachante… Mais je ne suis pas le père, et franchement, je ne pense pas que ni Bella ni son ex apprécieraient que je veuille m'immiscer dans leur famille ! Donc t'en fais pas pour tes « conventions »… je les respecte ! Maintenant, j'crois que j'vais juste rentrer chez moi… On se voit très vite !

J'embrassais la joue de ma mère et quittais son domicile.

Je passais devant l'appartement de Jasper et Alice et décidais de m'y arrêter. _Aujourd'hui, j'suis de bon poil ! J'ai envie de voir du monde ! Ca change de d'habitude ! _

Je sonnais à l'entrée et mon demi-frère m'ouvrit.

- Tiens ! La star Edward Cullen sonne chez moi !

Je souriais et entrais. Nous échangions la bise.

- Ca va bien ?

- Bah oui et toi ? Entre ! J'te fais un café ?

- Non ça va merci…

- Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- De chez ma mère !

Jasper se servait une tasse de café.

- Comment va cette brave Elisabeth ?

- Ca va… Elle m'a un peu pris la tête là mais ça baigne…

Il s'asseyait sur le canapé avec moi, et éteignait la page internet de son ordinateur portable.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet de ma copine et de sa fille…

- Ah ça y est ? C'est fait avec… comment elle s'appelle déjà… euh…

- Bella !

- Voilà, Bella ! Alors, c'est fait ?

J'acquiesçais.

- J'ai passé la soirée et la nuit chez elle…

Jasper eut un petit rire.

- Oh bah mon salaud !

Je riais avec lui.

- Et ta mère a dit quoi ?

- Oh, le refrain habituel : attention qu'elle te prenne pas pour le père de sa gamine, qu'elle en ait après ta célébrité… ce genre de trucs…

Jasper haussait les épaules.

- Faut la comprendre, aussi ! Elle se méfie… Tu peux pas l'en empêcher, c'est ta mère… Et comme t'es connu ben…

_Ouais, ça peut s'entendre vu comme ça… _

- Et ça se passe bien avec Bella ?

- Ouais… super… J'me sens bien avec elle…

Jasper me tapotait l'épaule.

- Bon, c'est une bonne chose. Tu méritais de trouver quelqu'un…

- Merci…

Un petit instant, nous restions silencieux.

- Vous allez la rencontrer à Thanksgiving d'ailleurs… je vais l'inviter pour qu'elle fasse votre connaissance, avec sa gamine… Elle est autiste…

- Pas de problème ! Avec plaisir…

Il se raclait la gorge.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- Ecoute… je sais pas si c'est une sensation ou quoi mais… j'pense que tu devrais… avertir Alice… avant Thanksgiving je veux dire…

Jasper avait ce ton distant qu'il instaurait quand on faisait ne serait-ce qu'une brève allusion au passé que j'avais partagé avec sa fiancée.

- Tu penses ?

Il acquiesçait.

- Tu as été une part importante de sa vie… Alors je pense que… enfin ça serait plus correct selon moi…

- T'as p'tètre raison…

- J'pense qu'elle va rentrer tard ce soir, mais repasses dans la semaine…

_Ca me laissera du temps pour réfléchir à comment aborder ça avec elle… parce que mine de rien, c'est pas du tout évident cette affaire ! _

**::..**

Deux jours étaient passés. J'étais affalé en jogging sur mon canapé, à regarder un match de baseball sur mon écran plat, quand on sonnait à l'interphone. Je découvrais sur le petit écran de sécurité le visage de Bella.

_Oh ! Super ! _

Je lui permis l'accès à la résidence et ouvris la porte. Elle apparut de l'ascenseur, toute rouge.

- Salut…

- Hey, salut !

Je m'avançais et l'embrassais.

- Désolée… je débarque comme ça !

- Oh t'inquiète pas, je n'étais pas très occupé… c'était journée : chaussettes sales, bières et match de baseball !

Elle me souriait et je l'entraînais dans mon loft.

- Tout un programme !

Elle posait son sac sur le canapé.

- Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Un jus de fruits si t'as…

- Bien sûr ! Alors, t'as vendu ta p'tite ?

Je préparais son verre et le lui apportais.

- Elle est chez ma mère…

- Elle ne fait pas de difficultés pour y aller ?

- Des fois oui, des fois non… On essaie de faire en sorte qu'une fois par semaine, sa grand-mère ou sa marraine la prenne un peu… Comme je travaillais ce matin, Lola était chez ma mère…

- Tu vas la chercher quand ?

- Vers 17h30…

Elle prenait une gorgée et je récupérais son verre pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Elle souriait, posait ses petites mains sur mes joues.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi… Tu sais pas à quel point !

Je l'allongeais sur le canapé rapidement, et elle émit un petit cri.

- Edward !

Je prenais place entre ses jambes, souriais et l'embrassais.

- T'as eu une bonne idée de venir là aujourd'hui…

Je reprenais ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit pour accueillir ma langue. Elles se mélangèrent sensuellement, assez longtemps pour me redonner envie d'elle. J'embrassais son cou et elle se tendait, gracieuse.

- Edward…

Je me redressais un peu.

- Pardon… je ne suis pas très galant… A peine t'es là que je te saute déjà dessus… Je pourrais te faire de la conversation comme un gentleman !

Elle se mordait la lèvre, malicieuse.

- Et quoi comme conversation ?

Je me relevais et l'entraînais avec moi.

- Humm… par exemple… te dire que tu es invitée pour Thanksgiving chez mes parents…

Elle s'immobilisait.

- Edward…

- Ah merde… T'as déjà un truc de prévu ?

- Non… pas du tout… mais seulement… enfin je veux dire…

- Ca t'intimide ?

Elle rougissait.

- Un peu…

- T'en fais pas… ils sont cool et sont très contents de te rencontrer…

- Je verrai si ma mère peut prendre Lola…

- Lola est invitée aussi…

- D'accord… c'est vraiment gentil… mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si… enfin si elle acceptera de… de venir…

- Elle fera comme elle le sent…

Bella acquiesçait, le regard dans le vague. Je caressais sa joue.

- Ca ira, Bella…

Elle se rapprochait de moi et je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- C'est pas toujours simple de devoir envisager deux options… si elle viendra ou pas… comment elle se comportera…

Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son front.

- Je ne peux qu'essayer de le comprendre…

Elle soupirait, calée contre mon épaule. Longtemps, nous restions silencieux.

- Je suis sûr que ça ira, Bella…

- Elle n'a pas fait d'histoire pour aller au magasin de jouets… alors peut-être que si… enfin…

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle.

- Tu verras le moment venu…

Elle relevait la tête vers moi.

- T'as raison…

Je capturais ses lèvres et bientôt, elle se remit à califourchon sur moi, se mordant la lèvre.

- C'était une conversation de gentleman ça… pas vrai ?

_Ohh la jolie coquine ! _

- On va dire que oui…

Elle attrapait mon tee-shirt et je levais les bras pour l'aider à me l'enlever. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvions nus sur le canapé, et je me dirigeais à la hâte à la salle de bain pour attraper un préservatif et revenir. Je m'asseyais sur le sofa, déroulais la protection et Bella s'installait sur moi, s'enfonçant lentement sur ma virilité. Je gémissais mon plaisir, fermant les yeux. Mes mains guidèrent ma compagne sur moi, aiguisant nos désirs.

Le loft se remplissait de gémissements et halètements, et dans un même cri, Bella se refermait sur moi, tandis que je jouissais dans la protection, tremblant de tout mon corps. Bella s'effondrait sur moi, la respiration inégale. Nos lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau dans un sourire. J'enlaçais ma petite-amie et nichais mon visage dans son cou.

- Tu me fais tellement de bien, Edward…

Elle embrassait une petite zone sous mon oreille. Je caressais son dos nu.

_Elle m'en fait aussi, beaucoup. _

Je nous levais et portais Bella, pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle de bains où une bonne douche nous ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois dans la cabine, je lavais son corps et elle m'aidait à savonner le mien, nous procurant de délicates caresses… et un orgasme supplémentaire.

Puis, nous sortions du petit espace et je passais à Bella un peignoir, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires dans le salon. J'attrapais un caleçon dans ma chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Bella m'y rejoignit.

- Jolie chambre…

- Merci…

Elle s'approchait de la baie vitrée, toujours emmitouflée dans le peignoir confortable.

- La vue est superbe…

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais, observant Seattle qui se déroulait sous mes pieds.

- C'est vrai… des fois j'aime bien venir là avec ma guitare, observer la ville, et composer…

Bella s'appuyait contre moi. Nous retournions au salon après un petit moment de bisous volés, et la sonnette d'entrée retentissait.

_Forcément quelqu'un de ma famille qui a le code pour rentrer en bas !_

Je ramassais mon jogging et ouvrais.

- Oh, salut Alice !

Mais le regard de ma future-belle-sœur se portait derrière mon épaule.

_Euh… _

- Je te dérange visiblement…

Je me retournais pour voir Bella, couleur cramoisie, dans son peignoir heureusement fermé et accessoirement nue dessous, au milieu du salon, tenant dans sa main son soutien-gorge.

- Euh… ben…

Elle fronçait les sourcils et tournait les talons.

- Alice !

- Je repasserai plus tard !

- Alice ! Attends ! Tu peux rester…

- Non… Je repasserai plus tard…

Elle rejoignit l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait sur mes voisins et s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

_Ben merde… _

Mon voisin me regardait bizarrement, et je réalisais que j'étais toujours torse-nu, avec la serviette autour de ma taille, dans le couloir. Je retournais fissa dans mon loft. Bella n'avait pas bougé.

- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

Je fermais la porte derrière moi.

- Non… T'inquiète pas, t'y es pour rien…

Elle me regardait, un peu inquiète.

- Et… c'était qui ?

Je déglutissais.

- Et bien tu viens de faire la connaissance d'Alice… mon ex-petite-amie… la copine de mon frangin…

Les lèvres de Bella s'arrondissaient dans un « O » et elle opinait.

_Bon… au moins… tentons de voir le positif… J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer que je suis en couple… _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réactions inexpliquées

**Salut la foule!**

**Je suis encore là... je prends quand même mon ordinateur finalement, pour parer à l'ennui de ces vacances... J'vous dis pas comment je vais avoir le temps de m'emmerder sec... m'enfin... On s'en fout ^^**

**Donc du coup, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! La réaction d'Alice a été source de beaucoup d'interrogations... qui ne se résoudront pas dans l'immédiat (**trop cool!**). Je vous remercie pour toutes vos réactions, sincèrement =) On a dépassé les 1100 reviews, et ça m'épate toujours que vous me suiviez toutes, en vous manifestant ou non via les reviews ! **

**Je remercie ma bêta-rider **Melacullen**. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et à très vite.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 12 : Réactions inexpliquées**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

- Salut Edward... Entre...

Mon frère se décalait dans l'entrée de son domicile pour me laisser passer. Il avait l'air fermé, et sérieux. _Et je n'aime pas ce visage-là de lui. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il n'est plus mon frère, il est celui à qui j'ai pris son grand amour il y a des années... _

Jasper refermait la porte derrière nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alice ?

Je le fixais.

- Bah j'te sais moi... Elle est venue à l'appartement, je n'étais pas seul... et voilà quoi... Elle est repartie direct...

Jasper soupirait.

- Tu étais avec qui ?

- Avec Bella...

- D'accord... mais comment, avec Bella ?

_Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire._

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Jasper me regardait alors avec ses yeux gris aciers, et j'aurais sincèrement pu partir en courant si je n'avais pas été un homme.

- Edward...

Je soufflais et m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- Sans te faire un dessin, j'avais passé mon peignoir à Bella après la douche, elle est allée dans le salon dans cette tenue, moi j'avais juste ma serviette et mon caleçon, j'ai ouvert à Alice comme ça, et voilà...

Mon frère prit place à mes côtés.

- Je vois...

Nous nous retrouvions ainsi, comme deux imbéciles. _Je déteste cette situation. Je déteste être en conflit avec mon frère. _Jasper se frottait les paumes de ses mains.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle l'apprennne autrement... souffla-t-il enfin.

J'acquiesçais.

- C'était pas prévu...

- Je sais... je sais aussi que t'étais chez toi, que t'as le droit d'y recevoir qui tu veux, a fortiori si c'est ta petite-amie...

J'opinais, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Jusqu'à présent, c'était moi qui avais vu mon ex refaire sa vie... maintenant que c'est l'inverse qui se produit, c'est bizarre aussi. _Les prises de tête de ce genre, je les éviterais volontiers ! _

- Ecoute... quand tu t'es installé avec elle, je n'ai pas fait d'esclandre... Je n'ai pas cherché des noises, j'ai fait profil bas... Je veux juste que ça se passe pareil avec Bella... Je voudrais qu'Alice soit raisonnable...

Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Ca pourrait ne pas être simple, j'espère que t'en as concience...

_Ouais... c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire... seigneur... Alice, Kate... je vais devenir sénile avant l'âge ! _

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait et Alice fit son apparition en chantonnant. Mais lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle s'immobilisait, comme si elle venait de se prendre une décharge électrique.

- Edward...

Je levais ma main.

- Salut Alice...

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher en claquant la porte. Jasper soufflait.

- Va lui parler...

D'un coup, cette simple idée me fit bien flipper !

- T'es sûr ?

Il acquiesçait. Alors, je me levais pour aller la voir et toquais contre le pan de bois. Elle était assise sur le lit, dos à la porte, tête baissée.

- Alice ?

Elle sursautait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je fermais la porte derrière moi.

- On peut parler ?

Elle me tournait de nouveau le dos et je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas de leur chambre. J'avais envie qu'elle me dise un truc, n'importe quoi. Je ne savais pas comment aborder cette affaire et honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas bien ce que Jazz attendait de cette entrevue.

_Et c'est foutrement gênant qu'il soit dans la pièce à côté ! _

Comme pour me contredire, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que mon demi-frère avait quitté l'appartement. _Pas fou le type, il se barre avant que tout explose !_ Je me raclais la gorge.

- Ecoute Alice... Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jasper veut que je vienne te parler mais...

Elle restait silencieuse.

- Je ne sais pas si... si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... J'étais avec Bella, et bon... on a eu un moment d'intimité mais on ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait ou...

Elle se levait en soufflant.

- Ecoute Edward, t'es bien gentil, je t'adore, mais ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment tu sais !

_Ben merde alors ! _

- Je m'en doute bien, mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tu es arrivée et...

- Edward ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux FOUTREMENT pas parler de ça avec toi, ici et comme ça... J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu obéis quand ton frère te demande de venir me parler de ça... maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, je voudrais prendre ma douche et me détendre. J'ai eu une longue journée, Jasper ne reviendra sûrement pas avant le diner, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est me coucher dans ses bras...

_Et vlan, prends-toi ça dans ta gueule..._

Je sais que Jazz et Alice sont ensemble. Je sais qu'ils vivent ensemble, vont se marier, ont une vie intime, et beaucoup d'amour à revendre. Je le sais. Mais merde. Pas comme ça.

Elle s'approchait de moi.

- Alice, je...

Elle levait son regard vers le mien et je fus frappé par ses yeux marrons. _Je sais très bien qu'en cet instant, nous n'étions plus Edward et Alice, qui vont être de la même famille après le mariage, et qui sont super contents d'avoir pu surmonter leurs soucis pour faire en sorte que tout aille bien. _Non_. Nous étions juste Alice et Edward, dont les non-dits ravivent des sentiments pas forcément agréables. _

- S'il te plaît, Edward... Va-t'en...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et je fus obligé d'acquiescer.

- Bella sera chez les parents à Thanksgiving... avec sa fille... Jasper voulait que je te prévienne...

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle me pousse à l'extérieur de son domicile.

_Je déteste cette relation compliquée qu'on entretient. Si elle n'était pas la femme de la vie de mon frère, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle disparaisse du paysage. _

J'y pensais encore sur la route, et sans vraiment réfléchir à mes actes, je tournais sur la gauche et m'enfilais sur la sortie de route menant à l'adresse de Bella. Je me retrouvais en vingt minutes devant chez elle, et constatais que sa voiture était bien garée devant. Enfin quelque chose qui va tourner rond aujourd'hui...

Je toquais contre la porte-fenêtre, réalisant que jamais je n'étais rentré par la porte. _Tant que j'rentre de toute façon... _Elle apparut dans mon champ de vision, étonnée et m'ouvrait.

- Salut Bella...

- Hey... salut... Lola, regarde qui est là ma chérie...

_Oh... ok... donc pas de bisous dans l'immédiat... _J'entrais et apercevais la petite assise devant la table, devant plusieurs pièces de puzzle.

- Entre... On terminait un petit jeu toutes les deux...

Je défaisais ma veste et la posais sur le comptoir. Je tentais de m'approcher de Lola en souriant mais lorsque Bella fut revenue à sa hauteur, la petite se cachait contre elle.

- Tu dis bonjour ma puce ?

Elle bougeait simplement sa tête, cherchant davantage à se dissimuler.

_Ca aussi ça me déstabilise... enfin j'veux dire... ses réactions, tout ça... c'est pas évident à comprendre... pourtant je voudrais bien ! _

Bella lui frottait le dos et lui murmurait des petites choses à l'oreille que je tentais de ne pas écouter, par respect. J'entendis Lola marmonner un faible "non" un peu couinant et sans que je n'ai vraiment le temps de la voir faire, elle quittait sa chaise et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre dont la porte claquait. Bella sursautait et fermait les yeux.

- Désolée...

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise face à elle.

- C'est pas grave...

Elle se frottait la tempe, les yeux clos.

- Je suppose que c'est... encore intimidant pour elle... elle ne sait pas pour nous et elle te voit venir ici, souvent... alors...

_Ouais, ça devait y jouer j'pense !_

- J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir...

Bella se levait et fit le tour de la table jusqu'à moi. Je l'attirais sur mes genoux et elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou. J'embrassais doucement sa joue.

- Non... Il faut aussi qu'elle apprenne que parfois, on n'a pas le choix de recevoir de la visite... Il faut que je travaille sur ça avec elle... Je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre pour ça...

Je caressais son dos.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras...

- J'espère...

Elle appuyait son visage dans mon cou et j'embrassais son front. Elle soufflait fortement et se redressait un peu. Son front se posait contre le mien et lentement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de longues secondes. Je soupirais de satisfaction, presque comblé.

_J'aurais aimé que tout soit si simple qu'un baiser avec Bella._

- Tu veux un café ? Un soda ?

- Un jus de fruits si tu as...

- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle se levait et nous rapportait deux verres. Elle avalait le sien d'une traîte.

- Je vais aller chercher Lola...

- Ne la force pas !

Elle disparut dans le couloir mais quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un grand cri. Mon coeur s'accélérait à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver la moindre chose à ma compagne ou sa fille et je me précipitais dans le couloir, mais je trouvais Lola dans sa chambre en train de hurler.

- Lola ! Arrête ça !

Elle tentait de la redresser sans succès. L'image de cette gamine se laissant chuter en criant me frappait. Bella luttait, sans cesser, pour tenter de la relever.

- Lola ! Arrête ! Redresse-toi s'il te plaît !

Elle l'attrapait sous les aisselles et la relevait mais la petite se laissa de nouveau tomber, comme si elle n'avait pas été constituée en une autre matière que la pâte à modeler.

_Wow... _

- Lola ! Ca suffit ! Tu viens dire bonjour à Edward, que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est une question de politesse !

La petite se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mes entrailles se serraient devant ce spectacle compliqué. _Depuis combien de temps Bella subit-elle ça ? Lola semblait... ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter... et Bella s'échinait... _

- Bella... Laisse-la...

Bella lâchait alors le poignet de sa petite fille et l'observait, immobile. Lola continuait de pleurer, recroquevillée sur son lit.

- Elle se calmera toute seule... Laisse-la... ce n'est pas grave...

Au bout de longues minutes, Bella consentit enfin à quitter la chambre de sa fille et je la sentais derrière moi dans le couloir. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la cuisine, je me retournais vers elle. Bella était immobile et elle reniflait. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_Oh non..._

Je l'attirais contre moi et elle se laissait couler dans mon étreinte, ses larmes roulant au rythme de sa peine.

- Shhh... Bella... Bella, Bella... C'est fini...

Elle eut un sanglot bruyant.

- Je suis fatiguée...

Je caressais son dos en la serrant le plus fort possible.

- Je sais...

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... j'ai tout essayé... je n'en peux plus...

Je l'écoutais, tout en tentant d'être autant présent que nécessaire. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Tout ira bien... Tu es une excellente maman... Tu te donnes beaucoup pour ta fille... Je sais que ça ira... Laisse-toi le bénéfice du doute... D'accord ?

Elle opinait et je continuais de la bercer, durant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, elle se retournait et se mouchait, avant de froisser le papier et de revenir vers moi.

- Merci d'être là...

Je souriais et elle se rapprochait pour m'embrasser doucement.

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait...

- D'accord...

Je la regardais s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Elle souffre bien plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

_Lola... ma Lola... _

Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, son oreiller placé sur son corps. Elle tenait dans sa main les billets de son père qui commençaient à être froissés à force d'être trimballés à droite à gauche. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer, et même Jacob par téléphone l'avait fait, qu'elle devait les poser dans une tirelire. Mais non. Elle ne faisait pratiquement pas de cas de ses jouets, mais elle gardait ses billets.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Pleurer l'épuisait toujours beaucoup. Ca avait dégénéré quand je lui avais dit qu'elle devait venir dire bonjour à Edward. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle s'était mise à pleurer, et à crier.

_Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je veux dire... est-ce que les autres enfants autistes ont des crises similaires ? Je n'ai personne pour comparer. Personne à qui je pourrais téléphoner pour savoir. _

Lola est juste comme ça. C'est ma fille. Je l'aime comme elle est.

Je caressais son front et embrassais sa tempe avant de refermer la porte sur moi. _J'ai probablement été trop insistante, trop dure. Lola n'aime pas être bousculée, et qu'est-ce que je faisais en lui demandant de dire bonjour ? Je la bousculais, précisément. _

Je retrouvais Edward dans le salon. Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse simplement vous prendre dans ses bras et vous écouter, sans juger. Il me souriait timidement.

- Alors ?

- Elle dort...

Il attrapait ma main.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle se calmerait...

J'acquiesçais. _Comment a-t-il su ça ? Comment a-t-il compris ?_ Il m'attirait à lui par les hanches.

- On devrait faire un truc rien que toi et moi pendant qu'elle se repose...

Je l'entraînais alors dans la salle de bains et il me souriait.

- Une douche chaude ?

- Ca me paraît correct...

Nous nous déshabillions mutuellement, parsemant nos peaux de baisers délicats. J'aimais goûter sa peau, et j'aimais sentir le frôlement de ses lèvres sur la mienne, frissonante.

Je rentrais sous le jet et il me suivit en me tenant la main. Dans le petit espace, nous nous faisions face. L'eau tombait sur nous deux, nous mouillant. Elle était tiède, et m'enveloppait comme dans un écrin de douceur. _J'aime me doucher avec lui... _

Peu à peu, les caresses se firent plus précises, remplacées par des actes amoureux délicats et tendres. Sa peau dansait avec la mienne au rythme d'une respiration endiablée et je me retrouvais contre le mur carrelé derrière moi, soulevée dans les bras puissants d'Edward alors qu'il entrait en moi, me possédant. Me faisant oublier. Je gémissais, retombant dans l'oubli d'un acte primaire. Je n'étais plus qu'une femme prenant du plaisir avec un homme magnifique... _et vraiment très doué ! _

Le plaisir prit naissance entre mes jambes et s'étiolait dans mon corps, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter, mordant la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule d'Edward, pour étouffer mes cris. Haletante et tremblante, je devenais poupée de chiffon dans ses bras alors qu'il assénait de nouveaux coups de butoir au fond de ma féminité, venant à son tour en éteignant ses cris contre ma bouche.

Nos respirations se mêlaient au plaisir ressenti et il embrassait tendrement mes lèvres. Il me reposait au sol, me maintenant contre lui.

_Etais-je la seule à avoir des angoisses, et des soucis ?_

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches humides. Il soupirait et embrassait mon épaule en gémissant. Je me laissais aller contre sa chaleur.

- Ca fait du bien après le début de cette journée...

_Je n'étais effectivement pas toute seule._

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il bougeait un peu, en me maintenant toutefois contre lui. Sa main caressait mon dos et ma poitrine était collée contre la sienne, nos corps attachés l'un à l'autre sans que nous n'éprouvions le besoin de les faire s'éloigner.

- Jasper a voulu que je parle à Alice de ce qui s'est passé à mon appartement l'autre jour...

_Oh... ça..._

- Et ?

- J'ai la légère impression qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose... mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi...

J'embrassais son cou.

- Ca peut se comprendre, Edward... Tu es son ex, et vous avez beaucoup vécu ensemble... Elle ne t'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un...

- Ouais je sais... Mais je ne veux pas que notre histoire soit systématiquement le bâton qui vient se loger dans les roues...

Je caressais sa nuque.

- Elle s'y fera... Elle doit juste digérer ce qu'elle a vu... C'est normal... Je suis sûre que ça ira... Même si elle mettra peut-être du temps à accepter ça, elle le fera...

Il soupirait et calait son visage dans mon cou.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'elle et moi sommes encore...

Je m'éloignais un peu de lui pour encadrer son visage de mes paumes.

- Je ne le crois pas... Vous avez eu une histoire ensemble... une histoire d'amour... c'est normal qu'il y ait encore des cicatrices qui vous brûlent l'un et l'autre... J'en ai aussi avec Jake... c'est normal... c'est juste le passé qui les fait se rouvrir de temps à autre... Mais je sais aussi qu'on est là, tous les deux... sans eux... Et je ne me base qu'à ça...

Ses yeux semblaient éteints.

- Ca ira, Edward...

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre...

- Je sais... Ca ira...

Il embrassait mon poignet et m'attirait à nouveau contre lui pour un nouveau câlin.

Lola dormait toujours lorsque nous avons quitté le petit espace. Je préparais deux tisanes bien chaudes, alors qu'au-dehors, la pluie s'était remise à tomber. _C'était juste bon d'être là, avec lui... comme ça... _

- Au fait... J'amène quelque chose pour Thanksgiving chez tes parents ?

- C'est pas utile, ma mère et Esmé auront sûrement préparé pour douze régiments...

- Elles aiment les fleurs ?

- Bien sûr...

- J'amènerai un petit bouquet au moins pour Esmé et ta maman...

Il souriait et caressait ma joue.

- Merci pour elles...

J'embrassais sa paume et fermais les yeux un instant, savourant seulement sa présence.

- Tu leur as expliqué pour Lola ?

- Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de leur en parler... Ils sont super gentils, t'en fais pas...

- Ca m'embêterait qu'ils rajoutent un couvert si elle ne souhaite pas venir...

Edward me pressait la main.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Ils savent. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il y a toujours trop à manger...

Je souriais et il m'attirait contre lui, me serrant très fort contre son torse puissant.

Je me surprenais à observer la pluie tomber, calme et sereine. De temps à autre, Edward m'embrassait ou frôlait ma peau.

- Tu veux rester dîner ici ?

- Avec plaisir... Si ça ne te fait pas plus de boulot, j'veux bien...

- Aucun problème... Quand y en a pour deux, y en a pour trois... souriais-je.

Il se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait doucement.

- Je vais préparer une quiche je pense... T'aimes ça ?

- Ahh oui ! Faite maison en plus ! J'en rafole !

J'embrassais ses lèvres et me levais, décidant de m'atteler à la préparation du dîner. J'allumais la petite radio et tombais sur une chanson d'Edward justement. Je me perdais dans la musique et sursautais quand il posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Ce salaud de Cullen a du bol que tu l'écoutes comme ça...

Il embrassait ma peau dans mon cou et je frissonnais.

- C'est vrai... Laisse-moi te dire que ce mec est super... et que j'envie beaucoup sa petite-amie...

Mon ventre fit un saut périlleux. _Je suis la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen. C'est juste incroyable ! _Les baisers d'Edward remontaient jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla doucement.

- N'es-tu pas satisfaite d'être ma compagne à moi ?

Il mit un petit coup de langue et mon corps s'embrasait à son contact. Je laissais ma main remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, en rougissant.

- Edward...

Je le sentais sourire contre mon cou et il déposait un petit baiser sur mon cou.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va, merci... Tu peux juste aller voir si Lola dort encore ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Je m'attelais à la préparation du dîner et Edward revint vite.

- Elle est dans son lit mais elle ne dort pas... J'ai pas osé trop rentrer... elle avait l'air de jouer avec ses mains...

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui, elle fait ça parfois...

- Je mets la table ?

- Ca serait cool...

Je l'aidais et rapidement, le couvert fut dressé. Je me risquais à aller chercher ma fille. Je la trouvais dans son lit en train d'agiter ses mains et de murmurer.

- Lola ?

Elle sursautait et se tournait vers moi.

- Tu es réveillée ma chérie ?  
Elle me regardait et opinait.

- Tu viens manger ? J'ai fait une petite quiche aux lardons...

Je m'agenouillais devant son lit et caressais son front de mon pouce.

- Tu aimes la quiche, pas vrai ?

- Oui...

Elle déposait sa main sur sa joue et bougeait son pouce, un peu comme moi sur son front.

- Tu viens dîner alors ?

Elle me fixait, immobile.

- Tu sais qu'Edward va rester manger avec nous ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai invité...

Lola baissait les yeux.

- Il est gentil ma chérie... Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser... Edward est très gentil, et très content de te voir... Et moi ça me fait plaisir de le voir...

Elle me tendait les bras pour réclamer un calin, que je lui accordais bien volontiers.

_Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon de présenter les choses à ma petite fille... Comment le lui présenter ? Comment lui expliquer ? Aura-t-elle l'angoisse de perdre son papa ? _

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Allez tu viens mon coeur ? Après, je te promets que tu pourras revenir dans ta chambre si tu t'ennuies !

Elle semblait hésiter et finalement, je pus la sortir de sa pièce en la portant. Edward était appuyé contre la table, bras croisés sur son torse et souriant. Je caressais le dos de Lola et l'approchais de lui.

- Tu lui dis bonsoir ?

Edward souriait et effleura doucement son cou mais ma fille se raidissait.

- Allez, on va manger !

Je voulus la poser mais elle restait désespérément accrochée à mon cou.

- Lola... J'ai besoin d'aller chercher le plat et je ne peux pas le faire avec toi dans mes bras...

Edward s'agenouillait devant la chaise.

- Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Ce fut la question de trop et Lola émit un petit couinement, se resserrant sur moi avec toute sa force, comme si elle paniquait.

- Bon... c'est pas grave...

Edward se redressait.

- Je vais sortir le plat du four...

- Merci...

Je câlinais ma fille qui se blottissait contre moi, pratiquement apeurée. _C'est incroyable qu'elle réagisse comme ça... elle qui aime tellement écouter Edward chanter..._

Edward ramenait la tarte et m'aidait à couper le dîner. J'installais Lola à côté de moi mais elle se penchait vers moi et entourait ma taille de ses bras, me serrant très fort.

- Tu manges mon coeur ?

Je lui coupais un petit bout avec la fourchette et la fis manger. _Elle fait un peu le bébé, elle est tout à fait capable de dîner seule... mais je suppose que la présence d'Edward est un peu intimidante pour elle. _Nous dinions dans un calme très relatif, Edward et moi parlions peu. Il tentait bien de poser des questions à ma fille, mais elle restait collée tout contre moi.

- Bella, ta quiche est juste une merveille !

Je lui souriais, l'admirant se lécher les doigts comme un gamin.

- Ressers-toi si tu veux... Finis la... Demain, elle ne sera pas bonne...

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Il prenait le dernier morceau et l'avalait rapidement. Ma fille était calée contre moi et observait Edward discrètement quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me levais décrocher, Lola toujours collée à moi.

- Allo oui ?

_- Bella, c'est moi !_

- Oh Jacob ! Salut ! Lola, c'est ton papa !

Elle tendait les bras vers moi et je la prenais, enclenchant le haut-parleur.

- Vas-y Jake, on t'écoute...

_- Lola est là ?_

- Oui...

_- Salut ma puce ! Comment ça va ma chérie ?_

Lola se mit à sourire et se calait contre moi, timide.

- Elle est contente de t'entendre...

_- Moi aussi je suis content... J'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir vous appeler rapidement, mais j'y tenais... alors, tout va bien ?_

- Oui, merci... On a repris nos petites habitudes...

_- Et toi ma Lola, tout va bien ?_

Elle opinait.

- Il faut que tu parles dans le téléphone ma chérie, Papa ne te voit pas...

Je lui collais à l'oreille.

- Parle à papa...

_- Tu es là, ma chérie ?_

- Oui...

_- Salut mon coeur... Tu me manques tu sais ! Tu t'amuses bien avec tes jouets ?_

- Oui...

_- Tu as eu deux poupées c'est ça ? Comment tu les as appelé ?_

- Oui...

J'entendis Jacob rire.

_- Comment elles s'appellent ?_

- Je sais pas...

Elle souriait et s'éloignait un peu du téléphone.

- Elle fait sa timide...

J'observais discrètement Edward qui se levait et m'adressait un petit sourire avant d'aller dans le couloir, probablement aux toilettes.

Lola et Jacob finirent par discuter un peu, et j'asseyais ma fille sur une chaise. Edward ne revenait pas, et je me dirigeais discrètement vers le couloir. Il observait les photos de Lola et moi que j'avais accroché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde... Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression d'écouter alors je suis venu là...

_Il est adorable ! _Je passais ma main sur ses reins.

- Tu n'avais pas à partir, il n'y avait rien de personnel... et quand bien même, j'ai le droit de refaire ma vie...

Il me fit un petit clin d'oeil et observait les photos, notamment celle encadrée dans un joli encadrement en bois, où j'avais pris ma fille pour la première fois dans mes bras.

- Elle est magnifique celle-là...

Je souriais, me sentant rougir.

- C'est la toute première de ma fille... Ils venaient tout juste de la nettoyer...

- C'était un joli bébé...

- Oui... très belle...

Il souriait et observait les autres photos que je commentais un peu pour qu'il puisse mettre des noms sur les portraits face à lui.

- Ca, c'est mon père, Charlie... Avec ma mère... Ils étaient venus pour fêter l'anniversaire de Lola et c'est la seule photo que j'ai d'eux ensemble, avec leur photo de mariage... Ils ont voulu me la donner lorsqu'ils se sont séparés...

Edward acquiesçait.

- Tu ressembles à ton père...

- C'est ce qu'on me dit...

Finalement, nous rejoignîmes le salon, où Lola écoutait toujours son père qui lui décrivait avec une grande exactitude sa pièce où il dormait. Je me doutais qu'il enjolivait un peu le tout.

_- Et toi, tu as mangé ?_

- Oui... avec Edward aussi...

_- Oh... Edward est à la maison ?_

- Oui...

_- Très bien... Et tu es contente de le voir ?_

Elle nous fixait rapidement.

- Oui... Bisous papa !

_- Ah bon d'accord, ben bisous alors ! Je t'aime ma puce ! Je t'aime très fort ! _

Elle me tendait le téléphone que je récupérais et coupais les haut-parleurs.

- Désolée... Elle est partie dans sa chambre...

_- Ca fait rien... Je vais te laisser terminer ta soirée..._

- On a fait un petit dîner...

_- T'as pas à te justifier, Bella... Tu fais ce que tu veux... _

- Je sais...

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je pressentais comme un malaise.

_- Faut vraiment que je te quitte, Bella ! _

- Ok... Bon courage !

_- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne soirée, embrasse la puce..._

- Promis !

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Edward. Nous rangions les couverts et prenions un dessert. Puis, je me rendais à la chambre de ma petite pour la mettre au lit.

- Allez Lola, c'est l'heure...

Et comme chaque soir, elle attrapait elle-même son petit pyjama, et je l'aidais à l'enfiler. Elle partait faire son petit pipi et revenait. Elle se dirigeait vers son étagère et attrapait un disque.

- On met celui-là ce soir ?

- Oui...

Elle me tendait le premier album d'Edward. Elle a les trois CD, mais elle met systématiquement le premier.

- Tu sais Lola, qu'Edward pourrait chanter pour toi ce soir...

Elle me regardait.

- Il pourrait venir te fredonner un petit air dans ta chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle ne répondit rien, et je me levais pour aller chercher Edward, qui acceptait de bonne grâce de venir chantonner pour elle.

- Alors Lola, tu veux quelle chanson ?

Elle allait jusqu'au poste et enclenchait le disque. _Bah..._

- Lola ? Edward veut te chanter une chanson... Tu ne veux pas l'écouter ?

Elle se dirigeait vers lui, attrapait sa main et contre toute attente, l'emmenait hors de la pièce. Elle refermait la porte. _Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi elle fait ça ?_

- Bah ! Lola ! On ne met pas les gens à la porte comme ça ! C'est grossier ! Edward venait gentiment te chanter une chanson, et tu le fais sortir ?

Elle s'immobilisait et se mordillait l'index, en rougissant.

- On ne fait pas ça ma chérie ! C'est impoli ! Ca peut vexer Edward !

J'avançais vers la porte mais elle fit un petit pas vers moi.

- Je veux pas maman...

- Bah... ma puce... Edward est gentil de faire ça pour toi, et tu ne veux pas ? Tu adores ses disques pourtant...

- Je veux pas...

Elle s'avançait vers moi et je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Bon... D'accord... c'est pas grave... On ne va pas changer tes habitudes, on va se coucher et tu vas dormir...

Je la ramenais sous sa couette et l'embrassais pour chasser les cauchemars. Je restais près d'elle le temps de la première chanson, comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude je l'embrassais sur la main et la joue avant de quitter la chambre.

Je retrouvais Edward à la cuisine, qui entreposait les assiettes. Je m'approchais et posais ma main sur sa hanche.

- Hey... désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris...

Il se redressait et se tournait vers moi.

- T'en fais pas... Mais j'avoue que ça m'a déstabilisé...

- Je comprends pas... C'est tellement étrange... Tu es là et elle refuse tout en bloc, alors qu'elle t'adore ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas...

Il pressait ma main.

- Je serai patient... même si j'ignore comment m'y prendre honnêtement... Je vais la laisser venir... qu'elle s'habitue à moi... Ca doit être compliqué pour elle...

J'acquiesçais et il refermait le lave-vaisselle, entassant les plats.

- Laisse... Je ferai ça demain...

- On va ranger un peu quand même...

- Tu restes ici ce soir ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, faisant une petite mou adorable en m'attirant contre lui.

- Je sais pas... Suis-je invité ?

J'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est un ordre...

- Dans ce cas...

Je nouais ma main à la sienne et l'entraînais dans ma chambre, où nous tombions sur le matelas ensemble, nous couvrant l'un l'autre de baisers.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Et joyeux Thanksgiving

**B'soir-jour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous l'aurais bien posté hier soir, mais je suis rentrée tard après 9h de train, et ce matin depuis à 5h30 alors bon... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster samedi prochain le chapitre 14. J'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture, et soyons honnête, j'arrive pas à me pencher sur mes fanfictions en ce moment... Je fais des efforts, je vous le jure, mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je fais en sorte que tout soit normal, mais des fois, c'est juste qu'on peut pas... bref... Je ferai mon possible pour que vous ayez ce chapitre samedi, ou à défaut dans dix jours. Merci de votre patience.**

**Je vous remercie encore toutes pour tous vos messages : Juliiie, Fleur50, pounine, Xangel-15X, Illy35, lia3011, Imaginaire-de-kiki, emichlo, Miss Delou, lapiaf8, sarinette60, ****Laurie**** (**_à dire vrai, je ne suis pas encore fixée sur l'absence de préservatif dans la douche... Il se pourrait que... mais il se pourrait aussi que non..._**), AuroreAthena, kikinette11, ****tss**** (**_J'ai dans ma famille un enfant autiste, et crois-moi que c'est coton pour imaginer ses réactions... Concernant mon rythme de publication je poste une fois par semaine, ou une fois par dizaine. Je n'excède jamais ce délai!_**), JasperWife, callie226, Nini Hathaway, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Jacob aura sûrement un role important dans l'approche d'Edward pour Lola!**), LolaMiSweetlove, moinini, Mayawa, mimie012, tacha vaillant, LuneBlanche, ****choubidou. lily**** (**D'abord : bon anniversaire en retard =) Que veux-tu, j'en avais marre de la Alice bonne copine, toujours super ;) et concernant Lola, elle est autiste. Alors ses réactions ne peuvent pas toujours s'expliquer...**), halay, Ludivine28, chriwyatt, twilight007, fan-par-hasard21, ulkan13, coco-des-iles, vampires-human-werewolf, ****Aliiice**** (**Je ne pense pas prendre le risque de me mettre à faire un PDV de Lola, qui est une enfant autiste. C'est difficile à appréhender, et je ne veux pas froisser les gens qui peuvent lire cette histoire et qui ont un lien de parenté avec l'autisme. Ca serait extrêmement complexe à faire. Je me base sur mon expérience avec mon cousin qui a ce handicap pour les réactions de la petite. Mais de là à me mettre dans sa tête...**), Virginie-de-TN, Lily-Rose-Bella, Krine69, Claire91, Triskelle sparrow, gistrel, Clairouille59, aloe974, aelita48, Lucie L, amlove, bichou85, Lily-pixie, Grazie, Galswinthe, ousna, Atchoum16, calimero59, twilight-poison, erika shoval, Letmesign23, Ilonka, Patiewsnow, chouchoumag, lena -lna933-, aude77, mmccg, doudounord, Annouk, Rosabella01, katner, alicia38, Shirley, Asuna93, Butterfly971, mel031, Cullen's familly et Habswifes. **

**Un gros merci à ma bêta-rider Melacullen, que j'ai bien embêté avec mes extensions de document ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A très vite, je ferai mon possible... Du moins j'essayerai... Pardonnez-moi par avance.**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 13 : Et joyeux Thanksgiving...**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Thanksgiving approchait, et je n'avais pas oublié l'invitation chez les parents d'Edward. A vrai dire, ça m'angoissait beaucoup. J'ignorais comment m'habiller, me coiffer... Mettre quelque chose d'élégant ou de plus sobre... _Cruel dilemme !_

J'ouvrais ma penderie et sortais quelques fringues potables. Pantalon ? Robe ? Jupe ? _Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant pris la tête pour plaire... Mais le constat était là : je voulais plaire. A Edward bien sûr… à sa famille aussi. _Je me sentais comme une jeune première, angoissée, presque paralysée par l'attente de cette soirée.

Je mettais les vêtements devant mon miroir en m'observant. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait.

- Maman...

- Tu ne regardes plus la télé mon cœur ?

Elle fit non et grimpait sur mon lit, s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je cherche une tenue...

- Pourquoi ?

Je posais mon pantalon et mon pull, et m'asseyais face à elle.

- Pour fêter Thanksgiving...

Elle me fixait avec ses petits yeux encadrés de longs cils. Je caressais sa joue.

- Nous allons aller dans une petite soirée très sympa...

Je la vis nettement se décomposer.

- Nous sommes invitées par le papa et la maman d'Edward...

- Pourquoi ?

Son menton se mit à trembler.

- Ils voudraient nous rencontrer...

- Je veux pas moi...

Un petit sanglot roula sur sa joue.

- Oh non mon cœur... ne pleure pas...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- Ce sont des gens très gentils, comme Edward...

- Ils ont quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie... peut-être cinquante ans...

- Ils habitent où ?

- Dans notre ville je suppose...

- Dans une maison ?

- Sûrement oui...

- C'est qui son papa et sa maman ?

- Un monsieur et une dame...

Elle restait contre moi un long moment.

- Je veux pas y aller maman...

- Il faut faire un petit effort tu sais... Ça fera plaisir à Edward... Il a été très gentil avec toi, il t'a offert un livre... Je crois que tu devrais venir mon amour...

Elle me fixait, toute triste et boudeuse.

- Je veux pas, maman...

- Tu sais ma chérie, ça fera plaisir à Edward, et ça me ferait aussi très plaisir ! Je serai très heureuse de te présenter aux parents d'Edward...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu comptes pour moi, mon bébé...

- Y'aura toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, toi et moi, et Edward... son papa et sa maman, et sa belle-mère...

- C'est quoi une belle-mère ?

Je la prenais entre mes jambes et appuyais son petit dos contre ma poitrine, en lui caressant son petit ventre.

- Hum... comment dire ? Quand deux amoureux se séparent, parfois il arrive que le papa se trouve une nouvelle chérie. Et si les deux amoureux ont eu des enfants, et bien la nouvelle chérie du papa devient la belle-mère des enfants... Tu comprends ?

- Et pourquoi Edward il a une belle-mère ?

- Edward a un papa et une maman, mais ils ont divorcé. Et le papa d'Edward s'est trouvé une nouvelle chérie, c'est Esmé... la dame qui écrit les livres que tu lis...

- Et la maman de Edward, elle est où ?

- Dans une maison...

- Et le papa de Edward ?

- Dans un autre endroit...

- Et la belle-mère de Edward ?

- Dans la maison du papa d'Edward...

- Elle a quel âge sa belle-mère ?

_Oh seigneur... ça pouvait être épuisant, mais c'était le quotidien de Lola : se munir d'un tas d'informations pas forcément utiles à priori, mais dont elle a besoin. _

- Cinquante ans sûrement...

- Et son papa ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit... peut-être cinquante ans aussi...

- Ah... Mais pourquoi on va chez eux ?

Je soupirais et passais ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Etait-ce vraiment le moment de lui avouer ? J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit avec moi pour ça... Après tout... ça le concerne... _

- Parce qu'ils veulent nous connaître...

- C'est qui ?

_Le plus dur avec Lola, c'était de lui faire comprendre qui étaient les gens. Régulièrement, je sortais des photos pour raviver sa mémoire, ou lui "présenter" les gens... _

- Attends... on va regarder si j'ai des photos quelque part...

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable et lançais une page internet. Edward étant une célébrité, peut-être que je trouverai des photos de sa famille... J'entrais le nom d'Esmé dans un moteur de recherche et cliquais sur la photo.

- Voilà... Ça c'est Esmé, la belle-mère d'Edward...

Lola l'observait et je la laissais faire.

- C'est la dame qui écrit les livres avec Edward...

Je trouvais également une petite biographie d'elle, et la lui lisais à haute voix. Je continuais ensuite mes recherches, et dégotais miraculeusement une photo d'Edward en compagnie de son père et de sa mère.

- Là, c'est Carlisle, son papa... et là c'est sa maman, Elisabeth...

Lola les regardait. Je décidais de lancer une impression rapide, pour pouvoir récupérer les clichés et familiariser Lola avec ces nouveaux visages autant de fois que nécessaire.

J'ignorais si d'autres personnes seraient présentes, mais certainement le frère et la sœur d'Edward, ainsi que leurs compagnons respectifs... _autrement dit, l'ex-compagne d'Edward... _

J'appréhendais de me retrouver face à elle. Edward et Alice avaient vécu une histoire visiblement marquante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je voulais trouver ma place, sans effacer ce qu'ils avaient vécu, car je n'aurais pas aimé qu'Edward tente d'effacer ce que j'avais connu avec Jake. Lola regardait les photos, et les effleurait de son doigt. Elle tapotait chaque visage.

- Papa de Edward... Maman de Edward... et... euh...

- Belle-maman d'Edward...

- Belle-maman de Edward...

Et elle recommençait, de longues minutes. J'avais bon espoir qu'elle se familiarise avec eux, et qu'elle accepte de venir.

- Maman...

Elle se tournait vers moi et me tendait les bras. _C'est l'heure du câlin... _

- Tu voudras venir avec moi, alors ?

Elle ne répondait pas, calée contre ma poitrine. Sa main tripotait le col de mon pull.

- Ca serait super que tu sois avec nous tous, ma chérie. J'en serai vraiment très fière...

J'embrassais son front.

- Tu prends ton temps pour te décider mon amour... Si on allait faire un peu de gym toutes les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle opinait et je nous amenais jusqu'au salon. Je faisais de mon mieux pour aider Lola à maîtriser son corps. Elle appréciait la gym, faire des petits sauts dans des cerceaux, tenter de se toucher les pieds sans fléchir les genoux... C'est une chose qu'elle faisait de bon cœur en général, mais il fallait que ce soit facile, sans quoi elle s'énervait très facilement. Nos séances ne duraient pas plus de dix minutes, et je m'estimais déjà heureuse de les atteindre. Parfois, elle souhaitait de la musique, d'autres fois non.

J'interrompis la séance quand le téléphone sonnait.

- Oui ?

- Bella ? C'est moi...

- Oh salut Edward...

Mon cœur s'emballait presque à l'entente de sa voix.

- Tu vas bien ? Je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, Lola et moi faisions un peu de gymnastique... soufflais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- De la gym ? Cool ! Vous faites quoi ?

- Lola saute dans des petits cerceaux, elle essaie de toucher la pointe de ses pieds sans fléchir les genoux, et ensuite on termine en faisant un peu n'importe quoi comme des roulades...

Ma fille était assise au centre des couvertures que j'avais étalé sur le sol pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

- Des roulades ? Vraiment ? J'aimerais te voir faire ça !

Je pouvais sentir l'amusement dans sa voix.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Pas le moins du monde... Dis, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour aller chez mes parents ? La villa est un peu paumée, et même en t'expliquant j'ai peur que tu ne trouves pas... c'est assez enterré !

- J'ai un sens de l'orientation assez pathétique alors oui... Ça serait bien...

- Pas de problème, je serai chez toi vers 18h15... Lola vient ?

J'observais mon enfant qui tordait ses orteils.

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant... Ça reste un peu flou pour elle... Elle s'intéresse à cette soirée, mais n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller...

- Ok... Pas de problème... Tu me diras...

- Ca peut changer d'un instant à l'autre...

- Y'a pas de soucis...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends Emmett, on doit aller faire du sport et après je mange chez ma mère ce soir... Elle va me gaver mais bon...

- Elle prend soin de son fils !

- Ouais... un peu trop parfois !

- On se verra d'ici Thanksgiving ?

- J'espère !

Lola se levait et quittait le salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle se lassait vite.

- Ah dis-moi... si tu viens... tu pourrais m'apporter des photos des membres de ta famille présents à la soirée ? Pour que Lola les voit ? J'ai trouvé sur internet une photo de ton père, ta mère et Esmé, et ça aiderait Lola à savoir à quoi s'attendre... C'est une chose que je fais avec elle dès que je le peux !

- Oui, j'amènerai ça... Je peux passer demain par exemple ?

- Avec plaisir ! On t'attendra pour déjeuner ! Et tu pourras me donner ton avis sur la tenue que je voudrais porter à la soirée...

- Une tenue sexy ?

Je souriais.

- Pervers ! J'espère quelque chose de sobre, mais qui te plaise aussi...

- On regardera ça... Et je te donnerai mon avis avec plaisir...

- Ca me va ! A demain alors...

- Salut...

Je raccrochais, presque déçue de devoir le faire.

_Et honnêtement, je ne me reconnaissais plus... mon aventure avec Edward me donnait des ailes. Littéralement._

**..**

Edward avait amené des photos de sa famille sous tous les angles. Après de longues négociations, Lola accepta enfin de venir dans le salon, s'installer sur le canapé.

- Salut Lola ! Souriait Edward.

Elle se calait contre moi, tentant de ne pas capter son regard.

- Regarde ma chérie, Edward t'a porté des photos des personnes qui seront au repas...

Edward déballait une pochette et lui montrait patiemment les visages.

- Alors... C'est mon papa ça... avec Esmé... Et ici, c'est mon frère Jasper, et ma sœur, Rosalie... Rose adore les enfants ! Elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance, Lola...

Mais Lola ne prêtait aucune attention aux clichés.

- Et là, c'est mon meilleur ami Emmett... Et ça, c'est Alice... Alice est la chérie de mon frère... Ils vont se marier bientôt... Ils sont tous très gentils, et veulent te connaître, ta maman et toi...

Mais Lola m'observait, la tête levée vers moi, boudeuse.

- Maman...

Elle me désignait du doigt sa chambre et je soupirais.

- Bon... vas-y...

Elle filait aussi vite que l'éclair. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui rangeait ses photos.

- Désolée...

- C'est pas grave...

Il effleurait ma joue de sa paume et m'attirait à lui pour un léger baiser.

- Elle prend son temps...

- Je sais...

Il me prenait contre lui quelques minutes, mais je n'arrivais pas à être détendue, crispée à l'idée que ma fille soit là, ne fasse pas la sieste, et puisse nous trouver.

- Tu penses qu'elle sera là samedi ?

- Honnêtement ? Non...

Edward caressait mes bras et après quelques minutes où j'observais les feuilles voler à cause du vent, je me redressais.

- J'te sers un café ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas tiens...

Il me suivit mais au niveau de la table de la salle à manger, il m'attrapait par la taille et m'attirait contre lui.

- Un bisou avant...

Je riais devant son air de petit garçon et entourais sa nuque de mes bras avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos langues se nouaient et je me laissais glisser dans un plaisir honteux de chair.

Je gémissais, pratiquement sans retenue, lorsque le baiser s'enflammait et qu'Edward m'attirait encore plus vivement contre son corps, ses mains glissant sur mes fesses. _J'aurais donné pas mal pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui... même quelques brèves minutes... _

Je me collais tout contre lui mais la porte d'entrée qui claquait nous fit sursauter et je me tournais vers l'intrus, toujours dans les bras d'Edward.

- Maman ?

Renée était immobile dans l'entrée et nous regardait, la bouche entrouverte. Je me séparais aussi sec d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle semblait se ressaisir.

- Et bien... je passais voir ma fille et ma petite-fille mais...

Edward m'observait timidement. _Bon... quitte à être présentée à sa famille, autant qu'il le soit aussi ! _

- Je vois que tu n'es pas seule... Lola est au courant ?

Je répondis par la négative et Renée soupirait.

- Tu devrais lui en parler !

- Maman... On essaie d'abord d'habituer Lola à la présence régulière d'Edward chez nous...

Elle s'approchait de nous.

- Lola a besoin de stabilité...

_Mais je sais tout ça, bon sang !_

- Je suis au courant, et j'essaie de faire au mieux pour elle... seulement... seulement j'ai rencontré Edward, maman... et il me plaît vraiment... Je suis décidée à concilier ma vie de mère, et une vie de femme. Ca faisait trop longtemps... et je crois aussi que Lola a besoin que je sois épanouie pour elle, pour l'aider !

Je sentais Edward derrière moi et me tournais vers lui. Il nous regardait, patient.

- Edward, je te présente ma mère, Renée... maman... c'est Edward !

Il lui adressait un petit sourire et lui tendait la main.

- Enchanté...

Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle lui serra la main à son tour.

- Moi aussi, Edward...

J'invitais Renée à prendre le thé et le café avec nous. Lola fit une brève apparition pour l'embrasser, et je convenais avec ma mère que si la petite refusait de venir au dîner chez les Cullen, elle passerait la soirée et la nuit chez elle.

Ma mère se fit discrète avec Edward, bien qu'elle tentait quelques questions mal placées. Patient, mon compagnon lui répondit sincèrement et en souriant.

- Que pensez-vous de ma petite-fille ?

Edward serrait ma main sous la table.

- Je la trouve adorable, et j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec elle dès qu'elle s'en sentira capable...

Mon cœur de maman alors se serrait violemment dans ma poitrine, m'enchaînant un peu plus à lui...

**::..**

Malgré toute notre patience, et les innombrables photos qu'Edward nous avait amenées, Lola refusa de venir. Elle semblait en revanche avoir très envie de passer la soirée et la nuit chez sa grand-mère, ce qui était assez rare. J'avais donc sauté sur l'occasion pour elle de sortir d'ici, en lui préparant un petit sac en choisissant avec elle ses affaires.

Ma mère vint chercher ma fille vers 17h, et j'eus étonnement toutes les peines du monde à m'en séparer. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Sois sage mon cœur... je reviens te chercher demain à 16h, c'est juré ! Dès que tu feras ton goûter, maman sera là...

Je l'embrassais et la serrais contre ma poitrine. _C'était dur pour elle de partir, mais c'était dur pour moi de la laisser aussi ! Son petit visage pâle, ses grands yeux marron avec ses longs cils... elle est magnifique ! _

Je me dépêchais de passer mon pantalon noir ainsi que mon haut blanc, quelques colliers notamment celui que Lola et Jacob m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire, mes bagues et je décidais de laisser mes cheveux détachés, maintenus simplement par un simple serre-tête. _Sobre, et simple je l'espérais. _Je me maquillais légèrement, dissimulant ainsi les quelques défauts de fabrication. Je ne fus pas revenue dans la cuisine pour chausser mes bottes à petits talons qu'Edward apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, souriant et beau comme un dieu, en costume avec une chemise blanche défaite aux deux premiers boutons.

_Merde. Ce mec est le mien... Choc unilatéral._

Il me souriait et entrait, me faisant l'impression d'un jeune homme qui croque la vie à pleines dents, sans se soucier du reste.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, laisse-moi juste enfiler ces saletés de bottes !

Il riait sous cape et j'arrivais enfin à glisser mon pied dans la chaussure récalcitrante. Edward m'observait d'un regard plein de tendresse.

- Est-ce que ça conviendra à tes parents ?

Il attrapait ma main du bout des doigts et me fit légèrement tournoyer.

- Tu es magnifique...

Je me sentais rougir et il m'attirait à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il caressait ma joue avec douceur et déposait un petit baiser sur mon front. J'attrapais les bouquets pour Esmé et sa maman, et nous grimpions dans sa Volvo après avoir correctement fermé mon domicile.

Je me retrouvais, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, au cœur d'une forêt imposante, devant une villa non moins imposante. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant ce cadre.

- Sans rire... c'est vraiment chez toi ?

Il opinait en souriant et fermait son véhicule à clés avant d'attraper ma main.

- Ouais je sais... J'ai essayé de convaincre mes parents de faire mettre GPS et plan détaillé mais ils ont toujours refusé...

J'eus un petit rire et nous nous arrêtions devant la porte d'entrée.

- Ma famille risque d'être... comment dire... empressante... Alors, je comprendrais si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit. Ma mère surtout risque d'être pénible...

Je pressais sa paume, d'un geste que je voulais rassurant.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas... Ça ira, Edward...

Il acquiesçait mais au lieu de rentrer, il m'attirait à lui sous le porche et nos lèvres, puis nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné qui m'électrisait. Je me laissais couler dans cet élan de tendresse avant de rompre le contact.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir ici ce soir...

Il me serrait contre lui et finalement ouvrit la porte. J'accédais alors à un couloir se séparant au fond, et j'entendis une petite musique d'ambiance, ainsi que plusieurs conversations.

Edward m'entraîna alors dans un vaste salon-salle à manger dans lequel brillaient beaucoup de bougies. De grands bouquets de fleurs magnifiques étaient savamment déposés, et je me sentais d'un coup bien minable avec mes deux compositions à 14$ l'unité. Immédiatement, je me sentais absorbée dans un monde différent du mien, fait de luxe et presque d'excès. Il y avait une multitude de toasts sur les tables, du champagne dans les coupes, et face à moi une famille étrangement belle. Je repérais en premier lieu une splendide blonde dans une robe noire à bretelles fines qui ne souriait pas, mais ne semblait pas austère. Derrière elle, je reconnus l'ami d'Edward, Emmett. Il semblait en couple avec elle, et j'en déduisis donc que j'avais à faire à la sœur de mon compagnon : Rosalie. Un peu plus loin, le père d'Edward souriait dans un costume noir, un verre à la main. Il était accompagné d'Esmé Platt-Cullen, dont le regard bienveillant me mit en confiance. Une femme d'environ cinquante ans se tenait proche d'eux, aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Ce simple indice m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la mère d'Edward.

- Salut la compagnie !

・ Quand même ! J'commençais à avoir faim ! grognait Emmett en s'approchant de son pote.

・ Ils s'étreignirent un instant et Esmé s'approchait.

- Bonsoir Isabella...

Je lui serrais la main, intimidée je devais l'avouer. _Ils étaient tous là, se tenant d'une façon si classe... je suis sûre que même s'ils avaient été accoudés à des tacots ridicules, ils auraient pu rendre le véhicule sexy ! _Le père d'Edward me saluait.

- Je suis Carlisle... entrez, ne restez pas dans l'encadrement !

Edward posait sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me fit avancer.

- Et voici ma fille, Rosalie...

Presque de façon pompeuse, je lui fis un petit signe de la tête. _A une autre époque, elle aurait été cette princesse admirée de tous, devant lequel le plus misérable des clochards se serait incliné. _Emmett lui, me tapota l'épaule d'une façon assez... vive... et je me retenais de ne pas me pencher en avant.

- Ravi de te voir enfin au bras de ce cher Eddynouninouchet !

Edward lui mit une petite pichenette à l'oreille et attrapait deux verres. Sa mère s'approchait de lui et l'embrassait.

- Salut m'man...

- Bonsoir mon chéri !

Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Enchantée madame...

Elle me fixait, comme si elle me sondait, et je me sentais un instant mal à l'aise. Maladroitement, je lui tendais le premier bouquet et donnais le second à Esmé.

- Merci de me recevoir...

- Isabella, il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine !

Je lui souriais alors qu'elle se dirigeait immédiatement vers la cuisine pour ramener deux vases et disposer les compositions sur la table.

Edward me donnait une coupe.

- Alice et Jazz sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Non... Mais ton frère a appelé, ils auront une petite heure de retard...

- Oh... ok !

Emmett attrapait quatre toasts d'un coup.

- Tant pis pour eux, les absents ont toujours tort !

Je souriais en voyant sa compagne le regarder d'un air à la fois stricte, mais tendre.

- Asseyez-vous, Isabella...

Je prenais place sur le canapé en cuir aux côtés d'Edward, tandis qu'Elisabeth se mettait à la droite de son fils.

- Votre petite fille n'est pas venue ?

- Non... J'ai essayé mais ce fut un échec... Elle est autiste, alors c'est dur pour elle de sortir...

Esmé m'approchait une assiette de gâteaux apéritifs.

- Vous avez une structure à disposition ?

- Une dame nous accueille quelques heures par semaine... Elle s'occupe d'enfants autistes et fait un réel travail de fond avec eux... Lola y est inscrite. Je lui fais l'école à la maison, et nous sortons pour les séances chez le pédopsychiatre, ainsi qu'au psychomoteur...

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Quatre ans !

Esmé s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- J'espère que nous pourrons la rencontrer...

Je lui souriais.

- J'en serai très heureuse... Elle adore vos livres également...

Elle me rendait mon sourire.

- C'est le potentiel-séduction de mon beau-fils qui fait tout, je me contente simplement de glisser quelques idées par-ci par-là, mais il fait le reste !

Edward eut un petit rire et me rapprochait de lui discrètement.

- Et vous Isabella ? De quoi vivez-vous ? Ça doit demander un investissement à plein temps... me demandait sa mère.

_Insinuait-elle quelque chose de particulier ?_

- Je garde des enfants et j'organise des matinées à thème à mon domicile... Ça marche plutôt bien !

- C'est un temps plein ?

_Elle veut mes feuilles de paie ?_

- Non, bien sûr... Ça me permet d'avoir du temps pour ma fille et de subvenir à nos besoins...

- Vous vivez en appartement ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Carlisle s'approchait avec une bouteille de champagne, et remplissait le verre de son ex-femme. Je crus comprendre qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter avec ses questions. Elisabeth ne me demanda plus rien de particulier.

- Edward, tu pourrais faire visiter la villa à Bella ? Le temps que Jasper et Alice arrivent...

Il opinait et m'entraînait dans un domicile splendide, richement décoré.

- Désolé pour ma mère... elle est un peu... méfiante on va dire...

- J'avais cru le comprendre...

- Elle a toujours peur des femmes avec qui je sors...

Je haussais les épaules et nous retournions en bas lorsque la porte d'entrée claquait.

Je découvrais alors le frère d'Edward, Jasper, un homme blond et pâle, aux yeux gris acier. Et la fameuse Alice, aperçue lors d'une situation douteuse chez Edward, petite et fluette.

- Alors, vous trouviez plus la route ? Plaisantait Emmett.

Jasper adressait un regard à sa compagne qui semblait bien silencieuse et calme.

- Non... La voiture a eu un souci pour démarrer...

Ses yeux semblaient durs et intransigeants, et sa fiancée levait ses yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'oeil ?

- Non ça va Rose... Merci...

Quelque chose m'échappait dans cette affaire. Jasper s'approchait de moi.

- Enchanté... Je suis le frère d'Edward !

- Bonsoir... Je suis Bella !

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Bella... On se tutoie, tu permets ?

- Bien sûr !

Jasper semblait avoir un bon contact. Edward fit la bise à son ex et je m'approchais, mais elle me salua de loin.

- Bonsoir Isabella !

- Bonsoir...

Cet accueil somme tout glacial me refroidissait. Et je dois bien avouer qu'une étrange sensation naissait au niveau de mon ventre. _Edward a failli avoir un bébé avec cette femme... ce n'est pas rien... Il l'a aimé, et elle restera importante pour lui. Et de toute évidence, elle n'a pas l'air décidée à me faciliter la tâche._

Finalement, le reste de la famille convergea vers la table de la salle à manger. Edward me rapprochait de lui et embrassait ma tempe.

- Ça va ?

J'acquiesçais. Edward capturait mon regard.

- Désolé pour...

Il me fit un signe de tête envers Alice qui dégustait un toast en discutant avec Rosalie. J'effleurais doucement ses lèvres des miennes pour le rassurer. _Peu importe le comportement de cette femme, ce n'est pas avec elle que je sors. _

Nous passâmes à table et je m'installais près d'Edward, un peu intimidée d'être assise en face de tous ces gens si beaux et qui semblaient si impressionnants. Je me sentais presque tâche à leurs côtés.

La soirée était délicieuse : une ambiance raffinée et des plats délicats. La famille d'Edward était très ouverte, même si j'avais du mal à ne pas regarder sa sublime sœur tant elle semblait inhumaine. Lorsqu'elle croisait mon regard, elle me souriait simplement, bien souvent interrompue par Alice, installée à sa droite. Elles parlaient de mode. _J'aurais aimé avoir de quoi m'intégrer aux conversations, sincèrement. _Soit ils parlaient de médecine, et je me sentais comme un poireau au milieu d'un champ de citron, soit elles parlaient mode et je me sentais tout aussi inutile. Edward me souriait et me resservait un peu de vin.

- Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? m'interrogeait Carlisle.

- Oh... et bien j'ai fait quelques séances dédicaces et un concert d'Edward, pour récupérer des autographes pour ma fille qui porte Edward en triomphe...

Mon compagnon eut un petit rire.

- Et elle savait pas se servir de son téléphone !

Je rougissais et Edward me pressait la main sous la table.

- Aurais-tu des photos de ta petite ? M'interrogeait Rosalie.

- Oh oui ! J'en ai dans mon portefeuille...

Je me levais et l'ex d'Edward se mit à parler.

- J'ai vu pour les décorations de la salle pour le mariage, on va utiliser des tons pastels : mauve, vert clair et blanc... Ça sera génial !

Je revenais avec mes clichés de ma petite et les fis passer à Rosalie.

- Oh ! Comme elle est jolie ! Regarde Emmett !

Il attrapait la photo en souriant.

- Ouais, je l'ai déjà vu au snack quand mon cher Eddy essayait de draguer… discrétos...

Edward mimait un pistolet avec ses doigts.

- Je vous ai dit qu'on a décidé de mettre des tables rondes pour les invités du repas de mariage ? Ça sera plus convivial ! Les centres de table seront floraux ! Je veux quelque chose de raffiné !

Rosalie lui souriait poliment et me regardait encore.

- Quand as-tu découvert son autisme ?

Je prenais une gorgée de boisson pendant que les photos faisaient le tour de la table.

- Il y a un an à peu près que le diagnostic a été évoqué, puis tombé... Mais Lola était déjà atypique quand elle était bébé... Elle pleurait peu, se consolait avec des choses insolites... On voit tellement de choses maintenant... J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et heureusement que mon pédiatre a su prendre les choses en main et m'orienter !

Rosalie acquiesçait.

- Tu as trouvé des structures pour elle ?

- C'est un combat au quotidien, et excepté la dame chez qui elle va, je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution... Lola ne parle pas mais ça la socialise...

Sur le côté, je voyais clairement Alice s'agacer, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. _Si Rosalie veut m'intégrer, je ne demande que ça ! _

- Et avec toi, elle est comment ?

- Elle a des périodes câlines, des périodes où elle va rire et s'intéresser, et d'autres où elle semblera un peu plus nostalgique...

- J'ai entendu dire que ces enfants étaient distants avec leurs parents...

- Pas forcément... Du moins dans notre cas, je crois que Lola tient à nous... Elle fait des câlins, elle aime bien ça... Elle est très proche de son papa qui est à l'armée... J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle ait de bonnes relations avec lui malgré la distance et le fait qu'elle n'a pratiquement jamais vécu avec son père...

- Tu as divorcé tôt ?

- Oui... Quelques mois après sa naissance... Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous marier je crois...

L'ex-fiancée d'Edward claquait sa serviette sur la table.

- Tout ceci est bien passionnant, mais il y a une chose plus intéressante qu'un divorce, c'est un MARIAGE ! Un mariage qui se prépare pour dans quelques mois !

- ALICE ! Tempêtait Edward.

- Quoi ? On va pas passer la soirée à déprimer pour cette petite, si ? C'est ça qui va se passer ce soir ?

Elle semblait furieuse, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. _Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait exactement ? _

- Alice ! Tu te calmes !

Son fiancé l'attrapait par le poignet et semblait furieux. Mais elle se dégageait de son emprise et bientôt, la porte de derrière claquait sur elle.

Edward fronçait les sourcils et se levait.

- Elle me saoule putain ! Mais grave là ! Ça commence à me chauffer son attitude !

Il prit le même chemin qu'elle. Esmé sursautait en entendant la porte claquer.

- Oh seigneur... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile...

Jasper semblait désemparé.

- Désolé... J'sais pas ce qui lui prend...

Rosalie se levait à son tour.

- Et si nous allions chercher les desserts ?

- Tu as raison ma chérie ! Soufflait Esmé en la suivant.

- Je vais chercher une autre bouteille !

- Je te suis !

Résultat des courses, je me retrouvais seule assise à table avec le frère d'Edward. Il avait l'air... _perdu... _

- Ca va Jasper ?

Il acquiesçait.

- Désolé pour Alice...

- Ca ne fait rien...

Il se levait et sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je suivais son mouvement. Il restait longtemps silencieux, et nous arpentions les couloirs.

- Quand j'ai connu Alice, j'en suis immédiatement tombé fou amoureux... Elle était belle et pétillante... Je l'ai adoré dès le départ, elle a été ma meilleure amie, ma complice... Quand elle est venue habiter dans le coin avec son père, j'étais dingue à l'idée de la voir tout le temps... Seulement, Carlisle nous avait scolarisés dans le privé avec Rose, et Alice est allée dans le lycée d'Edward...

Il marquait une pause.

- J'avais confiance en mon frère. J'étais même heureux qu'Alice le connaisse là-bas, qu'elle ne soit pas seule...

Il déglutissait. Nous avancions jusqu'à apercevoir Edward et Alice sur le balcon qui discutaient.

- Ils sont sortis ensemble... Je les ai trouvés dans le même lit, le 17 octobre il y a huit ans...

Il me racontait cette histoire d'un ton inerte. Il semblait tellement marqué...

- J'ai mis des jours, des semaines... des mois à pouvoir fermer les yeux sans les voir tous les deux... Je ne pouvais rien dire, Edward avait l'air heureux et elle aussi... Je me suis écrasé comme une merde... J'avais constamment l'envie de foutre mon poing sur la gueule à Edward... J'ai cru devenir fou quand elle est tombée enceinte... Je jouais les bons copains, le frère toujours bien dans le coup... J'ai voulu mourir à plusieurs reprises...

Mon cœur se serrait devant cet homme.

- Mais je me suis accroché... je me disais que c'était mieux d'être le meilleur ami que d'être rien du tout... Alice a perdu ce bébé, ils se sont déchirés l'un l'autre... J'ai craqué, et j'ai tout avoué à Edward... Je me suis retrouvé soulagé, même si c'était dur... Edward a été seigneur avec moi. Il a accepté la situation, même si a été compliqué aussi pour lui...

Edward et Alice discutaient toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant ce récit que Jasper me racontait succinctement.

- Les choses avec elle se sont faites naturellement... mais il reste une part en elle qui appartiendra toujours à Edward... et crois-moi que par moment, ça me rend fou...

_Edward ne sera-t-il donc jamais totalement mon petit-ami ?_

- J'ai appris à respecter cette part d'elle...

- Tu es encore jaloux ?

Il les fixait à son tour, bras croisés sur son torse.

- Quand Alice réagit comme ce soir, oui... j'ai envie de frapper mon propre frère pour ça... mais je me dis aussi que c'est moi qu'elle va épouser. Je sais qu'elle m'aime...

Je sentais son regard sur moi.

- Et je sais qu'Edward est bien avec toi, et qu'il tient beaucoup à toi... Depuis qu'il sort avec toi, il ne fait que parler de Bella et Lola, Bella et Lola, Bella et Lola...

Je souriais et observais un instant Jasper.

- Il faut juste qu'on respecte cette histoire entre eux, sans trop tenter de vouloir les séparer de force. Un premier amour, ça marque toujours et ça ne s'oublie pas...

Quelques minutes durant, nous restions ici à les voir discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous aperçoive. Il rentra à l'intérieur, tapota l'épaule de son frère et Alice rejoignit Jasper, l'entraînant en bas sans même un regard pour moi. Edward attrapait ma main et m'attirait sur le balcon, sous la nuit étoilée, pour m'embrasser.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

- A quoi tu joues, Alice ? Merde !

Elle se retournait vers moi.

- C'est pas le moment, Edward !

- Alors c'est quand le moment, hein ? Parce que là, j'crois qu'on va avoir un foutu problème ! T'en veux à Bella, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, mais merde ! T'es en couple avec Jasper, pourquoi devrais-je te regarder te marier et ne pas être heureux ?

Alors, contre toute attente sur ce balcon sous les étoiles, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Alice...

Elle renifla bruyamment, et je me risquais à lui effleurer le dos.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça... Tu n'es pas heureuse avec mon frère ?

Elle relevait son regard vers moi.

- Jasper est toute ma vie, Edward ! Je l'aime... je veux oublier tout ça...

_Mais personne ne lui demandait d'oublier... j'étais incapable de reléguer dans un fond de ma mémoire ce qu'on avait vécu. Seulement maintenant, j'ai Bella. Et la douleur s'estompe..._

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, que j'apercevais Bella et Jazz derrière la baie vitrée. Ce fut là le terme de notre discussion. J'entraînais Bella sous les étoiles, et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Pardon Bella... Pardon pour elle...

Elle caressait mon dos.

- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ce que vous avez vécu ensemble... Je respecte votre... votre relation... et...

Je l'interrompais d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shh... Cette histoire est terminée, Bella... J'ai des choses plus importantes à voir avec toi...

Je lui donnais un nouveau baiser langoureux, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous interpelle pour venir prendre le dessert.

- Bella...

- Humm ?

- Tu es libre toute cette nuit... pas vrai ?

Elle opinait et je souriais, l'attirant contre mon corps. _Ce soir, elle va prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec ma chambre... _

Je la ramenais au loft aux alentours de deux heures du matin, après la fin du repas. Alice était restée pelotonnée contre Jasper, qui avait tenté de l'apaiser. Il lui faisait du bien, quoi que j'en pense.

Dans ma chambre, à la lueur de la lune, Bella semblait scintiller. Peu à peu, nos vêtements disparaissaient autour de nous dans la pièce, et je m'installais sur le matelas, la regardant s'asseoir sur moi et descendre sur mon sexe rempli de désir. Bientôt, nos halètements firent office de discours, nos mains baladeuses et impérieuses frôlant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle se resserrait sur moi en criant fortement, ses ongles griffant mes paumes, belle comme jamais. _Bella est le présent. Elle est ce que je veux le plus au monde... _Je me perdais dans l'orgasme, me déversant dans le préservatif violemment, admirant le spectacle de son corps envahi par la jouissance.

Finalement, elle retombait contre mon corps en sueur et je profitais de sa présence rassurante pour la serrer dans mes bras, et entendre son cœur qui pulsait vivement dans sa poitrine parfaite. Elle embrassait mon torse, ses doigts effleurant ma peau. J'embrassais son front.

- Dors ma Bella... La nuit nous appartient...

Elle gémissait et fermait les yeux, souriant dans son repos.

_Je t'aime. _


	14. Chapitre 14 : Dépendances

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme annoncé précédemment, un peu de retard... Rien d'insurmontable j'imagine! Et tant mieux d'ailleurs ! **

**Je vous livre ce 14eme chapitre, qui est un peu dur sur la fin. Je le qualifierai même peut-être de "trash"... Vous êtes les seules juges à bord, mais je n'ai pas voulu amputer mon histoire. J'ai donc gardé le récit conforme à ma première écriture. Ca me paraissait le plus honnête. Et puis, il faut prendre des risques, nan ?**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos messages très sympas qui me donnent un peu de normalité en ce moment. J'aime lire vos remarques, vos commentaires, vos réactions. J'aime vous voir vous emballer sur des petits détails =D Quand on écrit des fanfictions, ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, je pense qu'on cherche à attiser les réactions, à ne pas laisser indifférents ceux qui lisent. C'est pourquoi j'écris ici pour vous. **

**En ce qui concerne Alice, vous aurez des réponses à son comportement. Certainement pas dans l'immédiat, sinon je n'ai plus qu'à plier bagages, mais vous aurez des réponses. Ne vous en faites pas. **

**Je remercie Melanie, ma bêta-rider pour son boulot clair et efficace!**

**Le quinzième chapitre devrait être livré dans les temps, selon comment j'avance avec la suite. Merci de votre compréhension, pour les retards et pour tout le reste...**

Je vous embrasse. Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 14 : Dépendances**

**-Point de vue d'Edward -**

J'observais Bella dans son sommeil. Il était à peine six heures du matin, et nous étions bien calés dans mon lit, au chaud sous la couette. Elle dormait profondément, sa respiration chatouillant mon torse nu.

_Quelle nuit..._

Je me sentais totalement en phase avec elle, tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique. Nous étions en harmonie, sur n'importe quel niveau : je me sentais bien avec elle, bien dans ses bras. J'aime son regard après l'amour, j'aime son visage envahi par le plaisir, j'aime son sourire, sa respiration douce et lente, ses tendres baisers sur ma peau. J'aime ses petits gémissements lorsqu'elle dort, ses petits murmures incompréhensibles. Dans le calme du loft, tout me paraissait paisible et heureux : rien ne pouvait me faire redescendre de mon nuage. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti cette paix...

_Peut-être depuis Alice..._

Bella gémissait contre moi, et son petit nez s'enfouissait contre mon torse. Je caressais sa nuque du bout des doigts lentement, en l'observant s'étirer. Elle s'étendait encore plus sur moi, sa cuisse heurtant mon envie.

– Bonjour ma belle...

Elle soupirait et eut un petit sourire.

– Hum... Bonjour Edward...

Elle embrassait mon torse doucement, me faisant frissonner. Je déposais un baiser sur son front, et ma main frôlant son épaule avec tendresse.

– Il est quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

– A peine six heures... On a largement le temps !

Elle refermait ses yeux.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

– Une bonne demi-heure... Je te regardais dormir...

Je la vis sourire.

– Ton lit est très confortable...

Je retenais un petit rire et la serrais dans mes bras.

– Le lit ou mon torse ?

– Les deux... Mais je préfère ton corps à un matelas...

Ses baisers couvraient mon torse, sa main frôlant mon ventre et ma virilité. Je tentais de réprimer un petit gémissement lorsque ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, remontant sans toucher ma fierté. Inconsciemment, mon bassin se mit à se mouvoir, pour trouver une friction.

_Je ne suis qu'un putain d'animal !_

La paume chaude de ma compagne me procurait une douce chaleur agréable, me donnant encore plus envie d'elle. Nos bouches se trouvaient, et nos langues aussi. Je la fis basculer sur moi et elle me surplombait, nue et magnifique, ses longs cheveux retombant sur son dos et mon torse. Elle se penchait et m'embrassait lentement, tendrement. Mes doigts touchaient sa peau soyeuse et chaude du sommeil. J'agrippais sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, alors que nos bassins se cherchaient, nos mains libres stimulant chaque zone érogène. Mes doigts cherchaient son point de plaisir, et sa poigne se refermait sur mon sexe en un geste excitant. Elle se mordait la lèvre, souriante et rougissante, haletante.

– Edward...

J'effectuais de petits cercles sur son désir, et la regardais se crisper. Je la renversais sur le matelas, me retrouvant sur elle. Elle haletait. Ma bouche courrait sur sa peau, embrassant sa belle poitrine de femme. Ma langue titillait ses chairs et je l'observais partir dans un plaisir certain, alors que mes doigts s'introduisaient en elle. Ma bouche stimulait sa féminité, la faisant gémir.

_Elle est tellement belle... _

Elle se resserrait sur mes doigts, criant mon prénom, sa main gauche agrippant le drap housse, la droite serrant mes cheveux. Son corps se cambrait et sa respiration emplissait la chambre. Je continuais de la goûter un petit instant, et je remontais à son corps pour l'embrasser. Elle m'attirait à elle vivement, nos langues se nouant avec une force inouïe. Sa main attrapait mon sexe et le stimulait avec dextérité, son pouce effectuant de petits cercles sur mon extrémité. Je laissais mes soupirs m'échapper.

– Bella... merde...

– J'ai envie de toi...

Son aveu, les yeux enfiévrés, me fit frissonner. J'attrapais à tâtons un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et le déroulais sur mon sexe. Je m'agenouillais entre ses cuisses, posais ses jambes sur mes épaules et je l'investissais vivement, impatient et fou, butant au fond de ses chairs intimes. Elle partait en arrière, son dos cambré et ses mains griffant mes bras.

– Oh... Edward...

– Ne te retiens pas, Bella... Nous sommes seuls...

Cela ajouta sûrement à l'acte... Dès cet instant, les gémissements de Bella augmentèrent, m'excitant encore plus. Je m'enfonçais en elle plus profondément, ses jambes retombant dans le creux de mes bras. Je laissais tomber une de ses jambes, remontant l'autre sur mon épaule. Elle était ouverte, et serrée à la fois. J'avais une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine qui vivait l'acte, et qui me consumait. Finalement, je me retirais d'elle et m'asseyais sur le matelas. Elle vint s'installer sur moi et nous continuions notre parade amoureuse, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient plus, ses doigts fourrageaient mes cheveux et j'agrippais les siens au niveau de sa nuque. Le rythme accélérait et mes pulsations cardiaques aussi. Je l'admirais monter et descendre sur moi, son souffle retombant sur mon visage. Elle penchait la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

– Edward... Edwaard...

Je grognais et la rallongeais sur le lit avant d'accélérer le rythme encore davantage, et elle se resserrait sur moi, alors que nous plongions dans le plaisir physique de l'orgasme, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre. Notre plaisir s'étouffait dans notre baiser et je venais dans le préservatif, comblé, heureux.

Je m'écroulais sur elle, tentant de me retenir, le nez contre sa poitrine. Elle haletait, divine. J'embrassais son sein et posais mon oreille contre son cœur. Ses doigts caressaient les mèches de mes cheveux. Elle gémissait.

– Oh Edward... Ça fait tellement de bien...

Je réprimais difficilement mon sourire.

_L'extase mon pote, t'es trop fort !_

– Je te le fais pas dire... J'adore être avec toi, Bella... Etre avec toi de cette façon...

Elle souriait et je me redressais pour la voir. Elle tendait ses lèvres et je l'embrassais doucement avant de me lever pour aller mettre le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bains. Je me rinçais sommairement lorsque je sentis deux bras enlacer ma taille. Bella était nue contre moi, blottie derrière moi. Elle embrassait mon dos.

– Tu me manquais déjà...

Je me retournais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Le frais de l'hiver, malgré le chauffage au sol, se fit ressentir. Je serrais Bella contre moi, ses paumes caressant mon torse, capturant ses lèvres.

– On va retourner au lit... Il est trop tôt et il fait bien trop froid... J'vais monter le chauffage un peu...

Elle se blottissait dans mes bras et je la reconduisais à la chambre avant d'aller monter le thermostat. Quand je revenais au lit, elle était déjà couchée, la couette autour de sa poitrine et se mordant les lèvres, souriante et rougissante.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je ne me rappelais pas ce que ça faisait de voir un homme se balader nu chez lui en toute liberté, un homme splendide qui plus est...

Je m'allongeais à sa gauche et nous calais sous les couvertures.

– C'est l'avantage de vivre seul : si tu veux te balader à poil, ça fait chier personne !

Elle eut un petit rire et embrassait ma mâchoire. Je l'attirais dans mes bras, un peu frigorifié par ma balade nudiste nocturne.

– Tu es beau...

_Oh ben... merci !_

– Toi aussi tu es magnifique... Je suis un vrai veinard d'avoir une aussi jolie femme dans mon lit...

Elle fermait les yeux.

– Tu sais... J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir un homme avec qui partager tout ça... Je me sens bien avec toi, Edward... Je ne crains rien...

– Tu n'as rien à craindre... Et c'est moi le chanceux... Tu es douce et compréhensive...

Elle embrassait mon torse doucement.

– Je suis fatiguée...

– Dors ma belle... Rendors-toi...

– Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

– Si... Bien sûr que si...

Il m'était facile près d'elle de me rendormir. De fermer les yeux et d'inspirer son odeur. Je m'abandonnais à la douceur de ce demi-réveil entre deux rêves et de cette délicieuse relation physique... La nuit m'absorbait à nouveau, dans ses bras.

**.**

Je fus réveillé par mon fixe qui sonnait. Je m'extirpais des bras de Bella et me précipitais dans le salon. 10H45. Correspondant : Jazz.

– Ouais frérot ?

– _Désolé... J'te réveille ?_

– Ouais, mais c'est pas grave...

– _T'étais avec Bella ?_

– Ouais... Elle est venue ici hier soir... Lola est chez sa grand-mère...

– _Ok... En fait, je voudrais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi. Mais si t'es avec Bella..._

– J'crois qu'elle repart pour 16h chercher sa petite... Tu veux qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

– _Ça urge pas... Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle avant que tu partes..._

– Tu m'intrigues toi...

– _T'en fais pas... Y'a rien d'urgent..._

– A quel sujet ?

Je l'entendis soupirer. Et à son ton et ce soupir, il ne s'agissait que d'un sujet : Alice.

– Ecoute Jazz... Je sais franchement pas ce qui lui prend mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle abusait franchement hier et ça ne me plaît pas !

– _Je sais... Ça me plaît pas non plus..._

J'entendis Bella se lever. Elle apparaissait dans le salon avec pour seuls vêtements sa culotte et ma chemise blanche d'hier. _Sexy..._ Elle est belle, même au réveil.

– Bella est réveillée... On se voit vers 17h ? Au square ?

– _Au bowling plutôt..._

– Ok... A toute !

Il raccrochait. Je me tournais vers Bella et l'attirais dans mes bras.

_Elle ressemblait à sa petite comme ça, le regard endormi et les yeux fatigués..._

– Le téléphone t'a réveillé ?

– Oui...

– Désolé, c'était mon frère, il voulait qu'on se parle...

– Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Je soupirais et l'entraînais sur le canapé. J'attrapais le plaid et nous recouvrais, alors qu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras.

– Je sais pas trop... C'est au sujet d'Alice...

Bella acquiesçait.

– Tu sais... J'ai parlé à ton frère hier à son sujet...

– Vraiment ?

– Oui... Il a l'air tellement... éprouvé par ce qui s'est passé...

J'acquiesçais.

– Jasper a beaucoup souffert... Mais crois-moi Bella que si j'avais su qu'il aimait Alice, jamais je ne serai sorti avec elle...

Et ça, c'était une chose acquise : si j'avais su les sentiments de mon frère, je n'aurais jamais pris son grand amour. Jamais. J'aime Jazz. J'ai aimé Alice oui, mais jamais autant que j'aime mon propre frère. Lui faire du mal m'aurait été impensable.

– Je te crois... Mais ça m'a impressionnée quand il m'a raconté ça sous son point de vue...

– Ce n'était pas simple... Il était tellement... normal... Il souriait et riait. S'entendait bien avec Alice. Moi, j'étais ravi qu'elle et mon frère s'entendent si bien, et je connaissais leur amitié, je n'étais pas assez fou pour en être jaloux... Alice m'a toujours dit que si les gens qu'elle fréquente ne peuvent pas s'entendre avec Jasper, alors elle coupe les ponts avec eux... Quand j'y repense... je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre...

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

– Si... J'aurais pu essayer... mais j'étais jeune, j'étais trop content d'être un putain de beau gosse...

Bella eut un petit rire.

– Tu l'es toujours...

– J'ai vieilli...

– Je suis vieille aussi dans ce cas !

Bella ? Comment pouvait-elle s'envisager vieille ? Ses yeux pétillent et sont malicieux, ses lèvres sont pleines et belles, son corps n'a pas une imperfection et sa grossesse, ayant fait d'elle une femme, est plus qu'harmonieux.

– Ne redis jamais ça...

Je capturais ses lèvres de nouveau et me noyais dans sa douceur et sa tendresse. Incapable de me retenir, de nous retenir, je l'allongeais sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un animal avec elle. J'étais un homme, je la respecte. Je m'immisçais en elle, les yeux dans les yeux, plongeant avec elle dans les prémisses de l'amour.

Nous partageâmes un long bain chaud en découvrant la fine pellicule de neige au dehors.

_Bienvenu, Monsieur Hiver ! _

J'avais mis la radio dans la salle de bains et me glissais dans la mousse avec ma petite-amie, calée contre moi. Je caressais ses épaules et ses bras, embrassant son cou de temps à autre.

– Edward...

– Ça te plaît ?

– Bon sang oui... Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus pris mon temps...

– Prends-le... Rien ne presse...

– Je ne veux pas me stresser...

– Tu ne dois aller chercher ta fille qu'à 16h... On a le temps... Il est à peine midi...

Je voyais bien toutes ses difficultés à se détendre totalement. _Elle est une femme qui s'est oubliée en tant que telle... Elle n'a pas pris le temps suffisant pour être une femme et une mère. Elle a dû devenir une mère, et à double ratio devant l'autisme de sa petite fille._

– On va juste prendre notre temps, d'accord ? On a aucune obligation dans les trois prochaines heures... On a le temps...

Elle se calait contre moi.

– T'as raison... Désolée...

J'embrassais sa joue.

– Ça ne fait rien ma douce... Laisse-toi aller...

Elle se laissait finalement un peu couler contre moi, fermant les yeux. J'arrosais doucement son corps en l'observant dans son repos. _Bella a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Ce qu'elle vit n'est probablement pas simple, et le vivre sans soutien est difficile. J'en ai bien conscience. _Je l'entourais de mes bras et fermais à mon tour les yeux en écoutant la musique.

Nous quittâmes le bain une bonne demi-heure plus tard pour déjeuner. Je concoctais rapidement des pâtes au jambon avec des champignons avec l'aide de Bella, et installais le tout à table. J'appréciais ces moments en sa compagnie.

– Tu vas faire quoi après avoir récupéré ta petite ?

– Sa routine doit être respectée au maximum... alors je pense que nous allons rentrer, je lui donnerai son bain, je lui laverai les cheveux, ce qui est difficile, elle déteste ça. Et ensuite je nous installerai devant un film. Et toi ?

– J'vais aller voir Jazz... Après j'sais pas, j'appellerai sûrement Emmett... et j'irai p'tètre manger chez ma mère, les placards sont assez vides, faut dire...

Bella me souriait.

– Ah... ces mamans... Ça aide !

– J'te le fais pas dire !

J'enfournais un morceau de pain dans ma bouche et avalai le tout rapidement. Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi passa vite en sa compagnie. Le temps de faire la vaisselle, d'aérer un peu et de nous poser devant la télévision, 15h20 arriva très vite, et je dus ramener Bella chez elle après un dernier long baiser dans mon loft.

Je me garais devant son domicile et l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'intérieur.

– J'ai juste le temps de me changer avant d'aller la chercher... Elle déteste quand je suis en retard...

– Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile...

– Non, mais je fais ça pour elle. Elle déteste le moindre petit changement... Et tu peux être certain que ma mère lui aura fait subir un tas de changements...

– Ah bon ?

– Oui... Elle est persuadée que forcer Lola va l'aider...

– Pourtant, quand elle m'a rencontré, elle avait l'air de dire l'inverse...

Bella soupirait et s'approchait de moi. Je la prenais dans mes bras.

– Ma mère aimerait tant avoir une petite-fille normale... Elle en devient incohérente... Devant les gens, elle joue à la mamie protectrice mais des fois, elle fait en sorte que Lola se bouge et ma fille n'aime pas ça du tout...

– Je vois...

Difficile d'accepter que son petit-enfant ne sera pas comme les autres. Que dans la rue, Renée ne pourra pas raconter aux autres grand-mères les prouesses de sa petite fille. Là où des parents s'extasient parce que leur enfant a su correctement orthographier un mot compliqué, Renée et Bella, elles, ne peuvent se féliciter que si Lola est restée dans la même pièce plus d'une minute avec un étranger.

_Les différences de la vie._

– Va vite la retrouver, alors...

– Laisse-moi me changer, que je te rende ta chemise...

Mais je l'interrompais dans son geste et la plaquais contre le frigo. Elle me regardait, étonnée.

– Garde-la avec toi... Mets-la ce soir...

Je me penchais vers son cou et l'embrassais, jusqu'à remonter suçoter son lobe d'oreille.

– Pense à moi quand tu te coucheras...

Elle frissonna dans mes bras et j'encadrais son visage de mes mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, nos langues se mêlant sensuellement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir constamment envie d'elle, tout le temps. J'éprouvais ce besoin physique d'être en elle, de la serrer contre moi. Mais aussi ce besoin plus tendre de la serrer, de l'aimer, l'embrasser, et me dire que j'ai une petite-amie.

Bella se séparait de moi, à regret.

– Faut vraiment que j'y aille, Edward... Et ton frère va t'attendre...

_J'l'avais oublié lui, tiens... Bizarrement..._

– Ok... On s'appelle ?

– Bien sûr !

– Tu repars quand en tournée ?

– Le 27...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

– Mais c'est dans deux jours...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'éprouvais ni l'envie ni le besoin d'aller à la rencontre de mon public, et de les satisfaire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais juste appeler Kate, lui dire d'annuler le reste de ma tournée, pour rester ici.

Je caressais la joue de Bella.

– Je sais...

Elle soupirait.

– Est-ce que ça va te paraître bizarre si je te dis que je suis déçue ?

– Ça ne me le paraît pas... Je suis déçu aussi de devoir partir alors que tu es là...

Je me penchais et l'embrassais doucement. J'avais vaguement conscience de ce que je venais de dire, mais c'était la vérité et je ne m'en cachais pas : j'aime être avec Bella. Alors, ne pas la voir sera dur.

– On se reverra avant ton départ ?

– Il ne pourra pas en être autrement...

Je partais pour trois semaines, et trois semaines, c'est extrêmement long.

– Je t'appelle demain...

– Promis !

Finalement, je me séparais d'elle à regret et regagnais mon véhicule pour aller rejoindre mon frère.

**..**

Je retrouvais Jasper à l'entrée du bowling. Mon frère était appuyé contre le mur de l'enceinte, et nous échangions une petite accolade. Il semblait avoir très mal dormi, et il n'était pas rasé, contrairement à son habitude de présentation impeccable.

– Oh toi, t'as un truc qui va pas...

– On va jouer ?

– Ouais si tu veux...

Bizarre... Nous prenions une piste et commencions notre partie. Comme d'habitude, je lui foutais la branlée. Je lançais ma boule et un strike magnifique apparut.

_Un homme qui fait bien l'amour avec sa petite amie, est toujours plus fort ! _

Jasper prit son tour mais flanquait la boule dans la gouttière royalement.

– Et merde putain !

Je me tournais vers lui, qui semblait passablement énervé.

– Bah alors mon vieux... Ça va pas?

Il se plantait devant moi.

– On peut aller faire un tour ailleurs ?

– Euh ouais... Si tu veux...

Je le suivais au-dehors et nous avancions jusqu'à sa voiture. Je grimpais dedans et il s'arrêtait cinq kilomètres plus loin, devant un petit parc. Mon frère restait silencieux, étrangement calme. Nous avancions autour de l'étendue d'eau, jusqu'à ce que ce silence me rende dingue.

– Bon Jazz ! Crache ta Valda là ! Tu me fais flipper !

Jasper soupirait et s'arrêtait au niveau d'un banc. Il s'asseyait et j'en fis de même.

– J'ai pas aimé l'attitude d'Alice hier soir...

– Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas pu l'encadrer non plus ! J'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle a fait envers Bella !

Il soufflait.

– Tu comprends pas, Edward !

– Mais quoi ?

Il tournait la tête vers moi pour la première fois, et ses yeux aciers étaient sévères.

– J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être cette putain cinquième roue du carrosse ! Alice était avec toi en premier ! Et elle t'aimait comme une folle ! Elle se met en couple avec moi, et elle fait une scène dès qu'elle te voit avec une autre femme ! J'peux pas subir ça Edward ! J'PEUX PAS !

Je restais interdit devant sa réaction. Il s'était mis à hurler, faisant tourner les têtes sur nous, et il semblait totalement habité par une espèce de folie.

– J'peux pas supporter ça, Edward ! Je peux pas, tu comprends ? J'ai aucune putain d'idée si elle m'aime vraiment ou si elle m'a pris comme bouche-trou ! Elle parle de notre mariage et trois secondes plus tard, elle fait une crise de jalousie !

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et la pressais.

– Mais Jazz...

Il se dégageait cependant très vite et se levait.

– Putain Edward ! Y'a encore un truc entre vous, c'est ça ?

_Non mais ça va bien la carafe, oui ?_

Je me levais à mon tour.

– TU TE CALMES ! Jasper, écoute-moi bien ! Je ne te le redirai pas soixante fois : Je. N'aime. Plus. Alice ! Je ne l'aime plus, et je ne veux rien avec elle ! C'est terminé ! Finito ! Tu piges ça ? Alors tu arrêtes avec ta crise stérile ! Je suis avec Bella, je l'aime. C'est tout ! J'ai passé ma nuit entière dans ses bras, on a fait l'amour un bon nombre de fois et je t'assure que j'ai vraiment aimé faire ça avec elle et crier son prénom ! Je ne fantasme pas sur Alice, je ne pense même plus à elle. C'est une amie, je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça s'arrête là. Tu vas te marier avec elle, et crois-moi que je serai le premier à applaudir votre union et à me bourrer comme un œuf. C'est tout Jazz !

Il restait immobile face à moi et déglutissait. Je restais silencieux face à lui, ignorant totalement ce qu'il allait faire. _J'hésite entre partir, et me mettre une grosse châtaigne en pleine gueule..._

Au bout de longues minutes finalement, il se rasseyait sur le banc.

– Ce n'est pas contre toi, Edward... C'est juste qu'elle... qu'elle paraît tiraillée... et... comme si elle t'aimait...

Je soupirais.

– On est tous un peu égocentrique tu sais... Ça m'a fait mal de la voir se mettre en couple avec toi, honnêtement. J'ai eu du mal à me dire qu'elle m'avait oubliée, qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qu'on a vécu... Mais je m'y suis fait... J'ai jamais vraiment eu de copine fixe depuis elle, alors voir Bella... J'imagine que ça l'aide pas. Rappelle-toi quand Maria est sortie avec Peter... T'as bien accusé le coup à tel point que t'as dû partir quinze jours chez oncle Eléazar...

Il eut un petit rictus. Je me rappelais de ça, il avait dix-neuf ans.

– Merde Edward...

– Comment ça, merde ?

Il serrait les lèvres et regardait au loin.

– Je suis sorti que dix jours avec Maria, j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'attacher à elle... C'était juste histoire d'avoir du sexe...

– Y'a pas de mal à ça, frérot !

Il se levait et fermait les yeux avec force, avant de les rouvrir.

– C'était pas à cause de Maria...

– C'était quoi, alors ?

Il soufflait et baissait les yeux.

– J'ai voulu mourir...

_Hein ?_

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il se tournait vers moi.

– C'était pas une connerie, Edward... Tu étais déjà avec Alice, je vous avais surpris au lit, je suis devenu fou... J'ai tenté de garder la tête hors de l'eau... je te le jure... Y'a eu Maria, mais j'ai baisé avec elle et j'ai crié le prénom d'Alice... Je m'imaginais à ta place, je m'imaginais lui faire l'amour des heures... C'était mon prénom qu'elle criait, pas le tien... Quand elle venait les week-ends, malgré toute ma volonté, je vous entendais faire l'amour, gémir... Je suis devenu fou, Edward ! Et j'ai essayé d'en finir, parce que je ne me supportais plus d'écouter Alice gémir dans ta chambre, de me faire jouir en même temps en m'imaginant à ta place. Je crevais pour elle, littéralement ! C'est devenu insupportable quand vous vous êtes mis à chercher un appart et à m'étaler ça sous le nez...

_Qu'est-ce que..._

– J'ai avalé des cachets... Une dizaine... Je me suis dit que mourir était plus simple, plutôt que de vous voir vivre ensemble, grandir ensemble et vous entendre jouir dans ta chambre... Je me suis allongé dans la baignoire, espérant que ça serait rapide... J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts et j'ai revu le visage d'Alice... Je me sentais déjà dans les vapes... Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais pas revu avant de mourir, et que j'allais partir avec la dernière image d'elle t'embrassant... que je n'avais pas revu Rose, ni papa, ni maman, ni Emmett... ni toi... J'ai appelé papa... il était au bloc... J'ai juste eu la force de lui dire que j'avais pris des cachets mais que je ne voulais pas mourir... Que ça n'en valait pas la peine...

_Qu... Putain... QUOI ?_

– Attends Jazz, tu...

Il acquiesçait.

– J'ai tenté de me suicider, Edward.

– Mais comment... on a rien su et...

– Papa et maman étaient les seuls au courant... Je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire... Vous étiez en voyage scolaire et Rosalie passait sa première semaine chez Emmett... Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez... J'avais peur de perdre Alice... De te perdre, toi... Si tu apprenais que j'étais amoureux d'elle...

_Wow..._

– Ils m'ont écouté... Et quand vous êtes tous revenus, j'étais déjà parti chez Eléazar. Il m'a accueilli de bon cœur, et m'a beaucoup parlé. J'ai pu me reposer au Canada... oublier un temps ce que je venais de faire...

Tout se reliait. Il avait l'air tellement... crevé à cette époque...

– Tu nous as dit que tu avais chopé un mauvais virus chez lui...

Il opinait.

– Tu me voyais arriver et vous dire : « hey... j'ai tenté de me suicider il y a quinze jours parce que je ne supportais plus de devoir me soulager pendant qu'Alice et toi baisiez... J'ai trouvé ça malsain et je me suis dégoûté, alors j'ai décidé de finir la boîte de médicaments qui traînait, la date de péremption approchait... » ?

Un silence suivit sa tirade ironique. _Mon frère a voulu mourir..._

– Putain Jasper... Tu peux pas dire ça comme ça !

– C'est ce qui s'est passé, Edward... Et je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas perdre Alice. Je ne supporterais pas une seconde fois qu'elle veuille ton regard et uniquement le tien ! C'est comme ça... S'il y a quoi que ce soit entre vous, dis-le moi ! Dis-le-moi avant que tout recommence... que je redevienne fou...

Je restais immobile. Comme un con.

– Jazz...

– Dis-le-moi, Edward !

– Je ne te dirai jamais ça, Jasper. Parce que j'aime Bella maintenant ! C'est comme ça. C'est avec elle que je veux quelque chose. Pas avec Alice. C'est fini elle et moi... S'il y a besoin, je te jure que j'irai lui parler, tirer ça au clair... Mais je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma vie, tu comprends ?

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. L'idée que mon frère ait pu partir, qu'il soit revenu grâce à un dernier sursaut, me brassait.

_J'ai failli perdre Jasper, sans m'en rendre compte. Mon frère a souffert, et moi, je jouais avec ses sentiments..._

– Tu n'as plus à penser à ça... Je vais repartir, je vais reprendre ma tournée, et Alice n'aura d'yeux que pour toi... Elle t'aime. Sois en sûr !

Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point il avait souffert. Je n'avais pas joué mon rôle de frère aîné correctement. Jasper a voulu mourir. La bile me remontait, et je réprimais une envie de vomir à cette pensée.

– Je vais... Faut que j'rentre, Jazz...

Il me faisait face.

– Je te dégoûte ?

Je trouvais pourtant la force de remuer négativement la tête.

– Non... Mais j'ai besoin de digérer ça... et j'pense que tu comprendras si... si on ne se revoit pas avant que je reparte...

Il opinait.

– Je te demande pardon, Edward...

_Advienne que pourra..._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le petit pas de Lola

**Bon'soir-'jour !**

**Voilà le chapitre 15, qui est dans la continuité du précédent et de l'histoire de Jasper. Il y a aussi Lola, qui vous a un peu manqué si j'ai bien compris dans l'ensemble =)**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews sur le 14eme chapitre. J'avais peur des réactions pour l'histoire de Jasper, mais vous y avez été très réceptives =)**

_**Merci à :**_** Vicky30, cchope, lia3011, fan-par-hasard21, aude77, lapiaf8, Nini Hathaway, JasperWife, eliloulou, lyry, Asuna93, lyna, Samystère, Ptitewam, alicia38, LolaMiSweetlove, LuneBlanche, chriwyatt, Imaginaire-de-kiki, tacha vaillant, larsand, halay, ulkan13, Clara03, christou57, choubidou. lily, coco-des-iles, lena -lna933-, Galswinthe, Lily-pixie, mel031, Morgane, Virginie-de-TN, Anna-Maria34000, Martine 16, tss, Shirley, Butterfly971, PatiewSnow, Triskelle sparrow, ValouPili, Milie, Onja, Fleur50, Mariefandetwilight, Grazie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Tinga Bella, kikinette11, amlove, kinoum, erika shoval, doudounord, Lapinou63, Vivibatta, MrsShaly x3, lagourmande45, Aliiice, Lili Pattsy, bichou85, TeamEdward, Ilonka, Krine69, Mayawa, aelita48, Cullen's familly, melacullen, chouchoumag, une review sans nom, Elphina, Claire91, VenusCapri, edwardbellaamour, calimero59, mmccg, Nane2Bru, Rosabella01, Habswifes, Annouk, isasoleil, Ptitemoya, katner, sarinette60, Amandine, pierard85, EstL, Bibi017 et c0rnii. **

**Je remercie également comme à chaque fois ma bêta melacullen, ainsi que ValouPili qui rejoint le rang de mes bêtas de secours =)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et un bon week-end,**

**pour ma part ça va être boulot intensif ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 15 : Le petit pas de Lola**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Ma fille prenait son biberon de lait, calée dans mes bras. Je sais, elle a quatre ans... _mais elle aime bien faire le bébé... tout comme j'aime qu'elle fasse le bébé parfois... Ca me rassure quelque part de pouvoir encore lui donner son lait... même si j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas l'aider._

Ces moments sont rares dans une semaine, mais ils interviennent toujours le dimanche soir, après le dîner. Elle prend son lait, vient sur le canapé, s'allonge dans mes bras et je lui donne sa boisson. J'aime ces moments-là, parce que nous sommes totalement seules, juste elle et moi. Personne d'autre. J'aime voir les yeux de ma Lola, ses jolis yeux marron et sa peau blanche, presque pâle. Il s'agit pour nous deux de vrais instants de complicité comme toute mère aime. _Cet instant silencieux où le monde va bien... _

J'embrassais le front de ma petite puce, alors qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux.

- Tu te sens bien maintenant mon coeur ?

J'avais appris à préciser mes questions lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Lola n'avait que de vagues notions du plaisir, de la tristesse... alors je devais l'aiguiller.

Elle opinait, sa main droite calée entre ma poitrine et le biberon, tandis que la gauche se levait. Son index se posait sur mon nez dont elle traçait le contour, puis mes lèvres et la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je souriais, sentant la petite chatouille, et eus un petit rire. Elle continuait son chemin, dessinant mon visage patiemment, s'arrêtant sur mes cils qu'elle brossait longuement, continuant le contour. Elle vidait le biberon en même temps à son rythme, et je n'entendais plus dans la maison que le tic-tac léger de la pendule murale de la cuisine. Petit à petit, sa main glissait sur mon cou et elle terminait son lait. Je reposais le biberon sur le rebord du canapé et serrais ma fille contre moi pour un long câlin.

_J'ai passé une superbe nuit, et une super journée avec Edward... vraiment... je suis folle de lui. Mais Lola est ma petite fille. Elle me manque constamment. Même quand elle est dans sa chambre et moi au salon, elle me manque._

- Il va être l'heure d'aller au dodo mon amour...

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 21h...

- Pourquoi on va au dodo ?

- Parce qu'il se fait tard pour une petite fille de ton âge...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as besoin d'énergie dans ton corps pour être en forme...

- C'est quoi de l'énergie ?

- C'est ce qui te rend forte...

- Et on va aller au lit ?

- Oui mon amour...

- Dans mon lit à moi ?

- Oui, comme tous les soirs.

- Avec le bisou qui chasse les cauchemars ?

- Avec le bisou qui chasse les cauchemars...

- Avec maman ?

- Avec maman, et avec Lola...

Elle se serrait dans mes bras et j'attendais 21h pile pour me lever. En passant devant le four, elle pouvait voir d'elle-même qu'il était bien l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Je passais son pyjama à Lola, qui était en mode bébé à fond. Elle ne participait pas du tout, totalement léthargique. Tant bien que mal, je l'installais au lit et remontais sa couette, avant de l'embrasser selon une méthode très stricte, pour chasser les cauchemars. J'insérais le premier album d'Edward avec un sourire niais, et écoutais la première chanson, allongée auprès de Lola. _Il a une voix incroyablement douce, basse et sensuelle... hypnotique... _

Je revenais à moi quand je sentis une petite tape sur ma joue.

- Maman, tu t'en vas c'est la deuxième chanson...

- Bien sûr mon coeur...

Ne pas déroger à la tradition. Je me redressais, embrassais et câlinais ma poupée longuement, et quittais la petite pièce.

_J'ai quand même de la chance. Ma fille est une merveille. Je l'aime, et je sais qu'elle m'aime à sa façon. Les gens vous diront que certes, je ne peux pas me vanter des prouesses de mon bébé. Mais elle évolue, et je crois que je fais le nécessaire pour elle. Je ne néglige aucune entrevue médicale, elle est suivie par l'un des meilleurs psychologues de l'état, elle a une excellente psychomotricienne, et je fais tout pour la sortir de son monde. _Je sais que j'ai de la chance. Lola pourrait être une de ces autistes qui se balance dans un coin de la pièce sans s'arrêter, des heures durant. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Quelque part, ça me rassure. Bien sûr, j'aurais assumé quoi qu'il advienne. Mais je suis heureuse que Lola puisse avoir une vie, même si elle est petite.

Je retournais à la cuisine et entamais un peu de rangement, ainsi que du repassage, alors que la pluie tombait. Ca prend du temps d'avoir un enfant...

_Oui, et ça en prend encore plus quand tu pars chez ton amant, pour avoir un nombre fou de relations sexuelles en même pas 24H ! _

Parfois, je déteste cette voix dans ma tête.

Je pliais les draps tant bien que mal quand j'entendis comme un petit "toc-toc" sur la porte. _La pluie sûrement. Ca tombe dru. _Je sursautais lorsque le bruit se fit ré-entendre, quelques minutes plus tard. _23h... Qui peut venir à cette heure-ci ?_ Je m'approchais sans allumer le couloir, par précaution. Pas que je suis froussarde, mais je suis froussarde...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je, prudemment.

- Bella ? T'es là ? C'est moi...

Edward... J'ouvrais rapidement la porte pour trouver mon petit-ami détrempé, les cheveux collés sur son front, sa veste en jeans devenue une véritable éponge.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son regard était triste et fermé.

- Entre ! Ne reste pas sous ce temps !

Je le laissais passer et l'eau tombait sur mon carrelage. _Mais qu'est-ce que... _Je lui fis face. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout. Très pâle, le regard inexpressif... _Ca ne lui ressemble pas... _J'encadrais son visage de mes mains et caressais sa peau humide.

- Edward... Il est arrivé un malheur ?  
Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, en le voyant silencieux. Je l'entraînais dans le salon et lui retirais sa veste en jeans.

- Tu es trempe ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Sans surprise, il se mit à grelotter. _Il a dû arriver une catastrophe ! _

- C'est Jasper...

Je m'arrêtais. Jasper ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Jasper ?

- Il a tenté de se suicider...

_Qu..._

- Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ?

Je n'en revenais pas.

- Non... quand j'étais avec Alice... il a voulu mourir... à cause de nous...

_Oh seigneur ! _Quand Jasper me disait hier qu'il avait voulu mourir à plusieurs reprises... j'avais pris ça pour une image, pas pour quelque chose de réel !

- Comment ça ?

Edward soupirait et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Je prenais place à ses côtés, attrapant ses mains gelées.

- Il ne supportait pas de nous voir... Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure, je...

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, perdu. _Je ne pouvais faire en sorte que de l'écouter. _

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je me sens comme une putain de merde maintenant... Je suis rentré chez moi mais j'ai pas pu rester tout seul... Et je voulais pas aller chez Rose, ou mes parents... je ne peux pas parler de ça, tu comprends ?

J'opinais et passais ma main autour de ses épaules, mouillant mon haut de pyjama.

- Ca va aller, Edward... Je comprends... Mais ton frère est en vie, c'est l'essentiel...

Edward se frottait les yeux longtemps du bout des doigts, en silence.

- C'est tellement... lâche...

Je déglutissais et embrassais sa joue.

- Je reviens attends... Je vais te chercher une serviette...

Je filais à la salle de bains et revenais aussi vite que possible. J'entourais ses épaules de ma plus grande serviette et le frottais énergiquement.

- Allez Edward ! Ca va aller !

- J'peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça... qu'il ait rien dit... Quel con putain ! QUEL CON !

Edward perdait pied, totalement. _J'étais fille unique, mais je ne pouvais que tenter de concevoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Apprendre que son frère a voulu se détruire... ça doit être... terrible... _Je me levais et m'installais à califourchon sur lui, le forçant à me regarder.

- Ca va aller, Edward ! Ecoute-moi... Il était sûrement dans une période où il pensait que rien n'allait arriver de positif... mais il est resté là, parmi nous... C'est le plus important... Il y a des fois où tu vois simplement tout noir, et que mourir semble plus facile... Mais en flirtant avec la fin, on s'aperçoit souvent qu'il ne peut rien y avoir de pire au monde... Ton frère l'a sûrement compris... Et je suis sûre qu'il regrette...

Edward soupirait et nichait son visage dans mon cou, contre ma poitrine. Je l'entourais de mes bras.

- Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Maintenant ?

Je caressais sa nuque dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant.

- Il en avait sûrement gros sur le coeur... Il a peut-être des doutes... Ou peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus de te dissimuler ça... Tu devrais aller lui parler...

Il fit "non" contre moi.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour... pour digérer le fait que mon frère ait voulu se foutre en l'air...

Il redressait sa tête vers moi.

- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin... Je ne connais pas bien Jasper mais je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal... Je suis sûre qu'il a voulu vous préserver... D'accord ?

Il fuyait mon regard mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y échappe. Il devait savoir.

- Ca ira, Edward...

- J'me sens nul putain... Si j'avais su qu'il était à ce point accro à elle, je...

- Hey... shh...

Je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Avec des "si", avec des "mais", la vie serait différente... Il faut que tu te pardonnes cette aventure, Edward... Tu comprends ? Tu as besoin de te pardonner à toi-même d'abord... En priorité...

Ses yeux cherchaient les miens et je caressais sa joue de mon pouce.

- Où étais-tu Bella à cette époque ? Où étais-tu ?

Je lui souriais, mon coeur palpitant une chamade agréable et douce. Je me penchais pour embrasser sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses lèvres lentement et je rencontrais sa langue timide. Un petit instant, nous nous mélangions avec douceur. Lorsque nous rompions le contact, il déposait à nouveau sa tête contre ma poitrine et je le serrais dans mes bras. Il entourait ma taille avec ses bras et me pressait contre son corps.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur... Mais je supportais plus d'être tout seul... et comme Jazz n'a pas voulu en parler, j'ai pas osé aller voir Emmett et lui dire... ou mes parents, ou...

- Tu as bien fait... J'ai juste eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave...

Il inspirait profondément et m'attirait encore plus contre lui si possible, me trempant totalement.

- Tu vas rester ici ce soir et demain si tu veux...

- Faut que j'fasse mes bagages demain pour ma tournée, mais j'veux bien rester ce soir...

Je souriais et calais mon front contre le sien.

- Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude...

- On va dire quoi à ta fille ?

_Ah oui... bonne question..._

- Euh... que tu t'es perdu ?

_Mère indigne ! _Edward eut un petit rire et m'embrassait, avant de nous lever, me tenant dans ses bras par la taille, mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

- Ma Bella...

Nous échangions un nouveau baiser et il nous guidait jusqu'à la salle de bains.

- J'ai besoin de réconfort, Bella...

Il me posait au sol et je fermais la porte à clé derrière nous. J'entrepris de lui retirer ses vêtements, les yeux dans les yeux et les lèvres nouées, et très vite, je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon pyjama pour le mettre à terre. Nous entrions dans la cabine de douche et je réglais l'eau à une température confortable. Edward attachait le pommeau à l'accroche et m'attirait contre lui. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses qu'il malaxa quelques instants, et je ne pus résister au plaisir de lui rendre la pareille, son sexe dur entre nous deux. Bientôt, nous fûmes trempes, et pas que par l'eau. Edward grignotait chaque centimètre de ma peau, titillant ma poitrine et l'extrémité de mes seins. Je m'abandonnais au plaisir lorsqu'il me retourna face au carrelage et m'appuya sur la faïence. _Oh mon dieu... _Il se plaquait contre moi, me faisant me sentir chaude et froide à la fois. _J'adore cette sensation... c'est incroyable ! _

Très vite, je sentis la dureté d'Edward se caler entre mes fesses. Il écartait mes jambes de façon à pouvoir s'immiscer en moi, me faisant légèrement cambrer. Je retenais un long gémissement lorsqu'il me pénétra totalement, me faisant buter. Il entama très vite un rythme délicieux, un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre caressant le bas de mes seins et mon point de désir. Sa langue titillait mon lobe d'oreille, que ses dents mordillait. Ma poitrine frottait contre le carrelage, et je perdis rapidement la tête, enrolée dans toutes ces sensations de chaud et de froid. Mes mains sur le carrelage, je fermais les yeux en gémissant, alors qu'Edward butait en moi vivement.

- Bella... Merde... Viens avec moi...

Il frottait avec force mon point de désir intime et sa main gauche vint caresser mon corps, se hissant à mon cou. Il frôlait mes lèvres de son index que j'aspirais dans ma bouche, le suçant et le mordillant. Je partis alors dans le plaisir, étourdie, retombant contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, haletante. Pantelante, je le sentis jouir avec force, grognant contre mon épaule. Je frissonnais dans ses bras alors qu'il me retenait et nous restions ainsi de longues minutes, essouflés. _Heureux. _

Il marmonnait contre mon cou et embrassait ma nuque, tandis que je caressais ses cheveux.

- Oh Bella... C'était... wow...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et un rire et il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me sentais molle, et bien à la fois. Il me savonna longuement, caressant mon clitoris devenu très sensible par cet orgasme. Je tremblais dans ses bras, et il se lava sommairement avant de rincer nos corps serrés et de sortir. Il m'enroula dans une grande serviette moelleuse marron, avant de masquer sa taille par une serviette bleue. Je m'avançais vers lui et me serrais contre son torse viril. Il me prit dans ses bras telle une mariée et nous fit sortir de la salle de bains avec nos affaires. Il me déposa sur mon lit délicatement et m'embrassa longuement. Je profitais de chaque seconde.

_Parce que dans deux jours, il n'y aurait plus de visites nocturnes... Edward repartait en tournée, et j'allais devoir réapprendre à composer sans lui... _

Je passais rapidement une nuisette plus sexy que mon vieux pyjama en coton gris, et me faufilais sous la couette. Edward me rejoignit en boxer et je me hissais contre son torse chaud. _Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à lui... A sa présence... A nous deux, juste comme ça. _

Je m'endormis rapidement, caressée par ses doigts légers et ses lèvres sur mon front...

**..**

Lola n'avait pas commenté sa présence, mais si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, Edward serait devenu une passoire. Lorsque j'avais voulu expliquer à Lola qu'Edward s'était brusquement perdu dans Seattle, elle était partie dans sa chambre en gémissant et en se bouchant les oreilles. Edward m'avait assuré qu'il voulait lui laisser du temps, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lola réagissait ainsi en sa présence.

_Elle qui a encore les photos d'Edward accrochées autour de son lit... _

Mon petit-ami quitta mon domicile peu avant 14h. Je ne pensais plus le revoir jusqu'à son départ. Il quittait Seattle demain matin à 6h pour reprendre sa tournée. La séparation fut difficile, je voulais me rassasier de ses lèvres, sachant que ça serait impossible. Lorsque la porte de la chambre de ma fille s'ouvrait, nous nous séparâmes rapidement.

- Lola ? Lola chérie, tu viens ?

Elle s'approchait, timide, le doigt dans la bouche.

- Edward va partir refaire ses concerts... Il va aller faire de la musique pour les gens qui aiment l'entendre... J'aimerais que tu lui dises au-revoir...

Lola s'approchait de moi, fixant Edward. Elle se cachait derrière ma jambe, et de temps en temps risquait un regard vers mon compagnon, regard qu'elle détournait bien vite en rougissant. Edward me souriait et s'agenouillait à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas me manquer, petite Lola...

Je sentis ma fille cramponner ma cuisse.

- Je vais partir un petit moment, alors on ne se verra plus quelques temps...

Lola tournait la tête à son opposé. Je me penchais à mon tour vers elle.

- Tu sais mon coeur, il serait très poli de dire au-revoir à Edward... Ca lui ferait plaisir avant d'aller faire ses concerts...

Elle me regardait, presque implorante. Elle murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je me penchais un peu plus vers elle.

- De quoi mon coeur ?

- Il va où ?

Elle dissimulait son visage dans mon cou.

- Il va faire des concerts... de la musique...

- Il va où ?

- Tu peux lui demander ma chérie... Edward est gentil, il te répondra...

Elle fit "non" dans mon cou. Mais elle ne fuyait pas. _Et ça... c'est exceptionnel... _

- Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Lola ?

J'attendis, mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Elle voudrait savoir où tu vas faire tes concerts...

- Oh... et bien je vais partir dans pleins d'endroits différents... Je ne me rappelle pas de tous les noms, mais je peux déjà te dire que demain soir je suis à Reno, ensuite je vais à Carson City, et après j'irai aussi à Sacramento, San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego... Yuma aussi je crois... Tucson... Phoenix... Nogales aussi il me semble... Et Santa Fe, ainsi qu'Albuquerque... et d'autres villes encore...

Je caressais le dos de Lola.

- Tu vois, ça fait beaucoup d'endroits...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que beaucoup de gens veulent voir Edward sur scène ma chérie... pour passer une bonne soirée en écoutant sa musique, comme toi tu aimes l'écouter...

Elle opinait, mais se serrait dans mes bras.

- Tu dis au-revoir à Edward ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle leva sa petite main et lui fit un petit signe, sans le regarder. Je l'embrassais.

- C'est bien ma chérie, maman est fière de toi...

Edward souriait, patient.

- Au-revoir petite Lola... A bientôt ma jolie...

Il se redressait et j'en fis de même, intérieurement plus que satisfaite. _C'est un pas tellement petit pour les enfants, mais pour Lola, ça signifie tant... _

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni que faire, mais je me sentais la plus fière des mamans. Edward m'adressa un petit clin d'oeil et ma fille repartit en courant dans sa chambre. J'avais envie de rire, d'éclater de rire, de pleurer, de crier, de chanter...

Au lieu de ça, je trouvais les bras d'Edward. Je me laissais glisser dans son étreinte, qu'il me rendit avec force.

- Je suis si fière d'elle...

Il caressait mes cheveux.

- Tu vois... Petit à petit, elle se fera à moi...

Je souriais et nous échangions un nouveau long baiser grisant.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

J'avais regagné mon domicile non sans mal. _Je ne verrai plus Bella pendant trois longues semaines... Ca allait être dur... _

Ceinture mon ami ! Ceinture...

Ta gueule !

Honnêtement oui, ma conscience pouvait la fermer. Bien sûr, le sexe avec Bella était incroyable, et jamais je n'avais eu autant de rapports dans un écart de temps aussi faible. Mais j'avais toujours faim d'elle, de son corps. Mais il n'y avait fort heureusement pas que ça. Je ressentais une telle fusion en sa compagnie... _un tel élan d'amour... _Elle m'avait accueillie chez elle à bras ouverts avant-hier soir. J'avais longuement hésité, restant planté devant la porte comme un con au vue de l'heure tardive. Finalement, j'avais toqué. Rester dans mon loft m'aurait rendu fou, et je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

_Jasper a délibérément gardé le silence sur sa tentative de suicide... _

Cette idée m'obsédait. Comment avais-je pu louper le mal-être de mon petit frère ? Et Alice ? Etait-elle au courant de cet acte ? Je n'avais pas pu me confier à Emmett, ni à Rosalie. Quant à mes parents... et bien... certes... Je suppose que j'aurais pu le faire. Jasper ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça, avec eux. _Voir son enfant tenter de mourir... n'est-ce pas là la pire punition qui soit ? _

Fort heureusement, finalement je crois que je leur en étais reconnaissant, je n'avais pas eu affaire à cette situation. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais explosé. _Mon petit frère... mourir... quelle horreur ! _Je ne voulais jamais voir quelqu'un que j'aime faire ça. Je préférais passer des heures au téléphone, exploser mon forfait ou dormir à même le sol pour empêcher cette personne de commettre cette erreur abominable. _Mourir... _

Si Jasper n'avait pas eu peur ? Si Jasper était parti ? J'aurais gâché sa vie. J'aurais gâché son amour. Il n'aurait pas vécu sa relation avec Alice, par ma faute. _J'aurais été le seul responsable de l'erreur de mon frère. _Merde.

En un sens, j'étais heureux de partir si tôt de Seattle. Ca m'évitait de gamberger. Je n'avais pas revu Jazz, et je ne sais pas si j'y aurais été prêt de toute manière. Je me garais sur le parking là où le bus de la tournée m'attendait déjà. Mes musiciens étaient déjà tous parés, et partageaient une cigarette.

- Salut les gars !

- Et voilà notre star !

- Vous allez bien ?

Nous échangions une accolade et Kate fit à son tour son apparition. Elle me souriait poliment, et me donnait une petite bise timide, à mille lieues de ses habituelles manifestations d'affection.

_Avec Thanksgiving, et ce repos, et cette effervescence avec Bella, j'avais presque pu oublier ses sentiments, et son malaise. N'étais-je donc là que pour faire souffrir les autres ? _

Des voitures se garèrent également, et je fus surpris de voir descendre mes parents, ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Emmett.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous sommes venus te dire au-revoir !

- Ah bah ça, ça me fait plaisir ! souriais-je.

J'enlaçais Emmett de façon tout à fait non-virile, et embrassais mes parents.

- Rose n'est pas venue ?

- Non... Rose participe à un petit quelque chose...

- Quoi donc ?

Mon coeur manqua un battement quand j'aperçus Bella descendre de l'arrière de la voiture de mon meilleur ami.

_Mais que... Bella ? _

- On s'est dit que dire au-revoir à la famille, c'est bien. Mais t'auras sûrement plutôt envie de fourrer ta langue dans le gosier de mademoiselle !

Ma Bella souriait, rougissante. Touchante.

- Mais... et Lola ?

- Rose est restée chez Bella, en compagnie de Renée...

_Renée ? Renée a fait le déplacement à cette heure-ci ? _J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Mais... enfin comment...

- Renée et Phil sont venus dîner hier soir, et Phil avait bu... Il n'a pas voulu reprendre le volant alors ils sont restés à la maison...

- Et j'ai déposé Rose en passant. Elle avait une furieuse envie de rencontrer Lola...

Le sourire éclatant de Bella me rendit beaucoup de plaisir et je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ma nuque tandis que nos lèvres se rencontraient lentement. Evidemment, Emmett crut de bon ton de se mettre à applaudir bruyamment, et à faire semblant de pleurer.

- Sniff... Carlisle... C'est trop dur... Edward devient un homme... bouhouhou...

Mon père lui tapotait le dos en riant, tandis que j'étreignis Bella contre moi. Elle était calée contre mon torse, son visage contre mon cou. Je souriais en la serrant dans mes bras, mais en observant le reflet de Kate, visiblement blessée, ma joie s'estompait un peu...

**..**

Nous avions repris la route, et force était de constater que même si j'avais adoré coucouné avec Bella, jouer me manquait. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le restaurant de l'autoroute, plusieurs femmes vinrent me demander un autographe et des photos. Je me prêtais à l'exercice de bonne grâce, avant de prendre deux sandwichs. Peter me chariait.

- C'est l'amour qui te file autant la dale ?

J'enfournais une grosse bouchée.

- Bah ouais... j'suis qu'un mec...

- Ca roule avec la Bella ?

_Chocked ! _

- Déjà c'est pas LA Bella, c'est MA jolie Bella, ensuite oui, ça roule, merci de demander, imbécile !

Je balançais une miette de mon sandwich sur sa tête. Je me faisais charier, mais je crois qu'en fin de compte, j'appréciais ça.

_J'appréciais simplement d'avoir de quoi être emmerdé par les copains... _

Kate, assise à une table seule avec son ordinateur, soupirait.

- Non mais vous avez quel âge ?

Peter et Logan éclataient de rire et je continuais mon sandwich tranquillement. _Grand chef Kate a parlé ! Hugh ! _

Le bus roulait vers la ville de Reno, et j'observais le paysage. Kate parlait peu, et franchement ça me foutait les boules. J'avais envie de retrouver ma complice d'avant, la fille qui souriait et riait, et mettait une ambiance qu'on avait du mal à suivre. _Mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre honnêtement... _

- Tu bosses sur quoi ?

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

- Je préparais le discours officiel de reprise sur ton site...

Edward souriait.

- Arrête de bosser...

Elle souriait poliment, sans répondre, continuant de taper sans relâcher et sans regarder son clavier. _Une vraie pro... sans elle, je ne serais foutrement pas capable de gérer ma carrière entière. _

- T'as passé un bon Thanksgiving ?

- Oui... J'étais avec mes copines... et ma mère aussi...

- Super ! Vous avez fait une soirée nana ?

- Oui... Et toi ? Ca a été ?

- Ouais... En famille... avec Bella aussi...

Même si elle ne laissa rien paraître, j'ai bien vu qu'elle tiquait.

- C'est super alors...

- Ouais...

Je la regardais taper, jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne. Bella justement. Je décrochais et m'installais sur un siège seul.

- Salut ma belle...

_- Salut Edward... Je te dérange ?_

- Pas du tout ! On est encore en bus, à deux heures de Reno j'pense...

_- Ca fait loin..._

- Ouais... Je trouve aussi ! Tant que je conduis pas, ça me fait moins chier...

_- Je me doute... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_- J'ai fait un peu de rangement après la venue des petits que je garde..._

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

_- Oui... Comme toujours ! J'ai eu droit à des tas de souvenirs de thanksgiving, et même quelques cadeaux ! _

Je souriais.

- Tu es une excellente nounou, j'en doute pas !

_- Merci..._

- Au fait, ça a été avec Rose ce matin ?

_- Lola ne l'a pas vu... Elle s'est réveillée très tard, il était 10h passées... D'ailleurs, ça a chamboulé tout son rythme... Elle a beaucoup pleuré..._

- Mince... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ?

_- Elle est assise devant la table, et elle parcourt le livre que tu lui as offert en exclusivité..._

_Excellent ! _

- C'est vrai ?

_- Oui... Elle regarde les images... Elle touche du doigt... Elle parle à voix basse, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle raconte, mais elle observe, elle tapote... Elle découvre le livre..._

Je pouvais presque entendre le fier sourire de ma compagne dans le téléphone.

_- J'ose espérer qu'elle commence à se familiariser avec toi..._

- Ca viendra, Bella... N'essaie pas d'aller plus vite que la musique...

_- Tu as raison... _

- Je trouve déjà que c'est super qu'elle s'intéresse au livre... et hier elle m'a dit au-revoir, c'était vraiment cool ! J'étais très heureux !

_- Moi aussi, tu peux pas t'imaginer...  
_  
Je souriais à ma petite-amie, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Je m'appuyais contre la vitre, les pieds sur le siège à côté de moi.

- Tu me manques, Bella...

_- Toi aussi... J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui appelle son copain pour ne rien lui dire..._

Je retenais un petit rire.

- C'est vrai... Mais ça fait du bien de retomber en enfance... non ?

_- Je suis d'accord... Je me sens toute bizarre..._

- Dans quel sens ?

_- Dans ce sens-là justement... Je t'appelle alors que j'ai rien de particulier à te dire... c'est idiot mais... en fait je voulais juste t'entendre..._

Je souriais, et j'éprouvais soudainement une grande envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

- C'est pas idiot, Bella... Moi aussi je ressens cette envie de te parler même si je n'ai rien à te dire...

_- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?_

Sa voix avait diminué, tel un murmure, comme un songe plus pour elle que pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas, ma Bella... Mais ça me plaît...

_- Moi aussi... Moi aussi..._

Le silence prit place dans le combiné.

_- Je vais devoir te laisser, on a un rendez-vous chez le psychologue..._

- Ok... Y a pas de soucis... Bonne séance alors !

_- Merci... Bonne route... Fais attention à toi... Appelle-moi quand t'arrives... _

- Je risque d'arriver tard à Reno...

_- Ca ne fait rien... Appelle-moi quand même... Même si je suis couchée... J'aurais ta chemise sur moi..._

Mon coeur s'emballait, et je réalisais que je souriais comme un grand imbécile qui regarde Bob L'éponge, que je suis!

- La chemise sera de trop...

Je pus presque entendre son petit halètement.

_- On verra ça... _

- Je te promets qu'elle sera de trop...

Je saluais ma compagne à voix basse, car la tournure de cette discussion ne concernait personne.

_Je suis d'accord avec Bella... Ce qui nous arrive est bizarre... Mais ça me plaît... _J'avais vraiment hâte que sa fille s'ouvre à moi, qu'un poids nous soit retiré.


	16. Chap 16 : Soirée ennui, soirée plaisir

**B'soir, b'jour tout le monde !**

**Voilà le chapitre 16 de La Voix De Lola. Je remercie ma bêta melacullen pour son travail efficace, qui traque les petites erreurs de frappe! **

**Et je vous remercie vous aussi pour tous vos messages sur mon précédent chapitre : **

**Samystère, scorpionlove09, JasperWife, aloe974, AuroreAthena, callie226, cchope, vinie65, tacha vaillant, halay, jella31, ****Ludivine28**** (**Laisse-moi te présenter toutes mes félicitations pour la venue au monde de ton petit garçon =)Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**), Claire91, lagourmande45, lapiaf8, Fleur50, lena -lna933-, Asuna93, twilight-poison, ****Marina**** (**Il y a énormément de degrés d'autisme... les médecins disent même qu'il y a autant d'autisme que de personnes atteintes de cette maladie... Pour ton amie au collège, si tu veux établir un contact avec elle -noble initiative d'ailleurs-, il faut surtout qu'elle s'habitue en premier lieu à ta présence. Essaie de commencer par des sourires discrets, sans la bousculer. Avec mon cousin, ça marche bien. Ca, et énormément de patience...**), fan-par-hasard21, lia3011, Sandry, Ptitesfrimousses, mel031, moinini, Tinga Bella, LolaMiSweetlove, alicia38, Shirley, sarinette60, edwardbellaamour, doudounord, ****kikinette11**** (**Honnêtement, je ne pense pas écrire de PDV Lola... C'est très compliqué de se mettre dans la tête d'un autiste, et je ne le suis pas... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils éprouvent et de comment ils perçoivent le monde... Je ne voudrais froisser personne en tentant un PDV de Lola... et puis il faut savoir que la vérité du jour chez un autiste n'est pas forcément la vérité du lendemain...**), coco-des-iles, erika shoval, ****lilison**** (**rassure-toi, je finis toujours mes histoires!**), Xukette, Nini Hathaway, Krine69, kinoum, Morgane, ulkan13, Micka33, twilight007, choubidou. lily, ****larsand**** (**ton idée de Rosalie associée à une poupée m'a beaucoup plue... Je m'en suis d'ailleurs servie, j'ai exploité cette idée... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**), chriwyatt, aelita48, SweetyMarie, Grazie, liloupovitch, VenusCapri, Onja, Imaginaire-de-kiki, fan de twilight, Atchoum16, nicole, Lily-Rose-Bella, calimero59, Aliiiice, vanina, Mrs Shaly x3, aude77, Galswinthe, Gaelle-51, LuneBlanche, nanou, christou57, bichou85, ****sev974**** (**Kate est la manager d'Edward, et ils sont très amis depuis le début de la carrière d'Edward...**), SoSweetySoCrazy, ****ousna**** (**Je ne sais pas si Lola réalise qu'Edward est l'Edward chanteur ^^ Félicitations encore une fois pour ta petite Emma!**), Ilonka, Habswifes, Ptitemoya, Rosabella01, katner, Annouk, Virginie-de-TN, Lapinou63, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Je ne prévois pas d'intégrer Garrett à la FF... quant à Alice et Jasper, il faudra patienter un petit peu**), ****TeamEdward**** (**Je ne sais pas si Lola comprend qu'Edward est le même...**), amlove, lili. 8825 et Elodie Breuse. **

**C'est vrai qu'Edward et Bella se comportent un peu comme des ados, mais je crois que ça leur colle à la peau : ce besoin de retomber dans une certaine insouciance... Edward n'a pas vraiment grandi (**comme tous les hommes ou presque**) et Bella a besoin de ne pas avoir de soucis... **

**Je vous informe aussi que j'ai entamé la trame d'une nouvelle histoire, qui ne sera pas postée dans l'immédiat. Il est possible que j'attende de la terminer avant de la poster, ou du moins d'avoir une grande avancée. Je vous proposerais d'ici quelques temps un petit sypnosis, quand j'y aurais réfléchi plus en profondeur, et quand j'aurais fait les recherches appropriées car je ne pars jamais dans une histoire sans me documenter.**

**Merci de votre soutien, votre patience, et votre sympathie ! **

**Je vous embrasse.  
Tiftouff19. **

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 16 : Soirée d'ennui, soirée de plaisir.**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

- Tout a l'air d'aller... Quels ont été les événements récents qui auraient pu la secouer ?

Lola observait très près de ses yeux un des crayons à papier immense et tout mou que le psychologue avait dans ses pots. Elle osait à peine tordre la matière, mais elle l'analysait très attentivement.

- Et bien son papa est reparti pour une mission...

- Comment s'est déroulé le départ ?

- Ca a été compliqué... Comme d'habitude, Jacob a eu du mal à la quitter...

Le médecin me souriait poliment. Il était au courant des difficultés du papa de Lola à partir.

- Et comment a réagit votre petite ?

- Elle lui a été très attachée... Jacob lui a donné des billets pour aller s'acheter des jouets, mais elle a refusé de lâcher l'argent au moment de payer...

- C'est tout à fait normal. Pour elle, c'était un cadeau provenant de son papa. S'en séparer était comme se séparer d'une partie de lui, et donc par conséquent d'une partie d'elle-même. Pour Lola, Jacob comme vous êtes une sorte d'extension de son propre corps. Elle n'a pas vraiment conscience de la rupture entre elle et vous...

J'opinais.

- On va caler prochainement un bilan orthophoniste... Lola s'exprime globalement bien je crois ?

- Oui... Son langage me semble normal... Parfois, elle préfère ne pas user de la parole, mais quand elle le fait, elle s'exprime bien  
- On va quand même lui faire passer un bilan orthophonique, ça me semble correct...

- Bien sûr !

Ma fille subirait tous les examens nécessaires pour l'aider. Je ne comptais pas lésiner sur les moyens à ce niveau. _Elle mérite une meilleure santé ! _

- Avez-vous un animal chez vous ?

- Non !

- J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur les méthodes de fond de l'autisme... Il est une théorie qui explique que la présence d'un animal auprès d'un autiste a des effets bénéfiques. On estime que la communication enfant-animal est plus facile pour l'autiste, qu'une relation à l'adulte. Ca favoriserait le développement de ses relations sociales, et sa responsabilité. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas avéré... Mais ça peut aider...

J'acquiesçais.

- Un animal en particulier ?

- Le cheval semble recommandé. La relation au cheval nécessite une maîtrise du corps de l'homme. Ca peut donc être positif...

- Je ne sais pas si Lola voudrait prendre des cours d'équitation...

- Il ne s'agit pas nécessairement de cours d'équitation, mais de contact au cheval. Le nettoyage, faire avancer un cheval avec une longue... Ca peut être plus que positif. Bien sûr, il vous faudrait un centre adapté à l'accueil des enfants autistes... Je ne vois pas de structures adaptées à Seattle, mais nous pouvons chercher...

- Y a-t-il d'autres alternatives au cheval ?

- Je pense que tout animal nécessitant des soins peut aider... Un chien, un chat... Un petit hamster... Il est important pour vous d'aller choisir l'animal avec Lola, et de l'y initier avec patience...

- Très bien...

J'appréciais la communication avec ce professionnel. Il prenait toujours clairement le temps de tout expliquer, et calmement. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de mon précédent psychologue, qui estimait que ma façon d'éduquer ma fille "l'enfonçait".

- Il serait possible qu'elle n'accorde que peu d'intérêt et de compréhension à cet animal... Prenez le temps de lui expliquer que ça vous fait plaisir d'avoir un animal, et que vous voudriez qu'elle s'en occupe, de plus si c'est elle qui le choisit. Si elle refuse de lui donner des soins au début, n'insistez pas mais tentez de transformer les instants de soin en amusement.

- D'accord...

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je me retrouverai avec un animal... ceci dit, je n'aurais cru personne si on m'avait dit que je serai maman à 21 ans, et pourtant... _

- Lola ? Lola, tu peux me regarder ?

Ma fille faisait bouger le crayon entre ses doigts, silencieuse, dans un mouvement hypnotique comme depuis la fin de sa consultation.

- Lola, ma chérie ? Regarde le docteur...

Elle levait les yeux vers le psychologue.

- Ta maman et moi venons de discuter, as-tu entendu ce que nous venons de dire ?

Ma fille regardait l'homme face à elle, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as entendu ce que nous venons de dire ?

Ma petite fit "non" de la tête, elle semblait ne pas savoir si elle devait dire oui ou non.

- Ta maman et moi venons de parler, et ta maman est d'accord pour qu'elle et toi accueillez chez vous un petit animal, le petit animal de ton choix. Tu iras dans un endroit qui héberge des animaux, et tu choisiras avec elle le petit compagnon que tu souhaiterais avoir avec toi, chez toi, dans ta maison.

Elle me regardait.

- Le docteur a raison. Nous allons avoir un nouveau petit compagnon quand tu en auras envie...

Lola ne répondait pas.

- Laissez la se faire à l'idée. Prévoyez une date, environ deux ou trois mois. Parlez-lui de cet achat régulièrement...

- Comme d'habitude !

- Oui, je vois que vous êtes rodée !

Je souriais au professionnel et passais mon bras autour des épaules de ma fille qui se laissait faire.

- Vous avez d'autres questions pour aujourd'hui ?

_Effectivement oui... _

- Oui... J'en aurai une mais...

J'espérais qu'il comprenait que je voudrais lui parler sans Lola.

- Oh... Je vois... Lola ?

Ma fille le regardait.

- Peux-tu aller sur le petit bureau là, et me dessiner l'animal que tu souhaiterais accueillir chez toi ? Tu as des crayons, et tu peux dessiner comme tu veux. Nous serons contents de voir le résultat de ce dessin, et ta maman pourra chercher un animal qui lui ressemble... D'accord ?

Elle attendit un moment, et finalement, descendit de sa chaise pour aller sur le petit bureau destiné au dessin. Je l'observais un moment. Elle faisait tourner son doigt entre les crayons.

- Alors miss Swan... Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

- Hum... et bien voilà... Depuis quelques temps, je fréquente un homme autre que le papa de Lola et... Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien dit à la petite, je ne sais pas trop comment l'introniser auprès d'elle...

- Le connait-elle ?

- Oui... Il vient régulièrement à la maison, en qualité d'ami...

- A-t-elle des interactions avec cet homme ?

- Pas vraiment... Elle lui est assez... indifférente on va dire... Parfois, elle fait un tout petit pas vers lui, et d'autres jours elle l'ignore royalement...

- Lola n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir cette personne dans son quotidien. Elle doit se demander pourquoi cet inconnu envahit son petit espace. C'est légitime.

- Je souhaiterai le lui annoncer, mais j'ignore comment faire...

- Ca sera quelque chose de difficile à gérer. Il faut avant tout bien gérer vos explications et vos mots. Ne pas être hésitante, tout en restant à sa portée de compréhension.

- Elle aime tellement Jacob, et c'est tellement dur pour elle de le voir partir systématiquement...

- Il faudra distinguer deux choses : d'abord, lui réexpliquer si nécessaire que son père et vous n'êtes plus ensemble, que cela implique la fin d'un sentiment amoureux. Il faudra ensuite lui expliquer qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'autres personnes. Et la deuxième chose sera d'introniser cette personne progressivement. Lui faire comprendre que vous avez des sentiments pour cet homme, et qu'il serait plus facile pour vous qu'elle l'accepte. Il faudra aussi faire un travail avec ce monsieur, lui expliquer que Lola a besoin de temps...

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, mon compagnon est... très patient. Il est au courant pour Lola, et il la comprend très bien !

- C'est donc une bonne chose. Vous irez progressivement, étape par étape. Tout en rassurant Lola sur le fait que vous restez auprès d'elle, que son papa restera auprès d'elle. Il faut lui expliquer que ce n'est pas une rupture dans le tableau, c'est simplement une extension. Vous me suivez ?

- Parfaitement bien.

- Restez cohérente, sans dissimuler la vérité. Et ne lui dites surtout pas : j'aime encore ton papa mais maintenant, je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Ca l'embrouillera. Vous lui expliquez simplement que son papa et vous êtes séparés, qu'il n'y a plus de sentiments amoureux, mais que vous resterez malgré tout près d'elle.

- D'accord...

_J'avais pensé la rassurer sur le fait que Jacob aurait toujours une importance pour moi, mais apparemment je devais expliquer le tableau sans dissimulation. Rien ne m'empêchait de lui dire que je m'entendrai toujours avec Jake. Ce qui serait évidemment le cas. Nous étions divorcés, mais pas en mauvais terme. _

- Merci pour tout...

- N'oubliez pas de considérer Lola comme une enfant normale. C'est l'essentiel. Elle a besoin de cette normalité. Elle a conscience que sa vision du monde est un peu différente, alors le normal lui fait du bien. Choisissez les mots adaptés à son âge, tout en ne perdant pas de vue qu'elle a besoin de clarté, car le sens des mots est différent pour elle.

- Très bien...

- Et surtout, faites-le dès que vous vous en sentirez entièrement capable. Elle sentira votre hésitation si vous n'êtes pas sûre de vous. Il vous faudra lui donner une image ferme, et aimante à la fois. Lui faire comprendre que vous êtes de son côté, que ce nouveau couple n'est pas contre elle mais avec elle.

- Je me sens malhonnête de lui cacher... ça...

- Déculpabilisez-vous. Vous avez aussi une vie à faire, en dehors de votre maternité qui est un temple plein. Dites-vous que vous préparez votre enfant simplement à la présence de votre compagnon chez vous...

J'opinais.

_Il est vrai que j'avais le droit d'être une femme... mais ce n'est pas facile à envisager. Je sais que Lola a constamment besoin de moi... _

- Donc, en résumé, j'attends d'être prête, et je prends le temps de lui expliquer les choses...

- Parfaitement ! D'autres questions ?

- Non, je crois que ça va...

- Vous continuez les séances chez Charlotte ?

- Oui, absolument ! Lola ne participe pas souvent, mais je crois que ça lui fait du bien !

- Alors on continue ! J'enverrai un questionnaire à cette dame afin qu'elle fasse une petite évalution en situation des progrès de Lola !

- Très bien...

Je me levais et attrapais mon sac pour régler la consultation.

- Lola, on y va mon coeur ? Tu as fini ton dessin sur l'animal ?

Je me tournais vers elle. Elle avait aligné les crayons de couleur sur la table autour de la feuille de dessin, évitant consciencieusement le papier.

- Tu n'as pas dessiné l'animal que tu veux, ma puce ?

Elle avait simplement dessiné un point rouge au milieu de la feuille.

- Tu veux un animal rouge ? souriais-je.

Elle rougissait et souriait, cherchant à appuyer contre visage contre moi. Je me penchais et l'attrapais dans mes bras.

- Tu dis au-revoir mon coeur ? On va partir, la journée est terminée maintenant...

Le psychologue nous raccompagnait à l'entrée.

- Au-revoir Lola. Prenez rendez-vous en sortant pour le mois prochain, Isabella !

- Bien sûr, au-revoir monsieur !

Je quittais le complexe médical et ramenais Lola jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'installais dans son siège auto.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir les petits animaux ma chérie ? Comme a dit le docteur, on peut aller voir, se faire une idée, voir ceux qui pourraient nous plaire... D'accord ?

Elle attrapait ma main et la portait à son visage en fermant les yeux. _Maman-câlin... _Je me penchais un peu et l'embrassais sur le front. Je décidais de conduire jusqu'à une animalerie. _Si elle refuse de sortir, je ferai demi-tour. _

A ma grande surprise, Lola descendit sans faire d'histoire. Elle avait toujours dans sa main le dessin avec le point rouge.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un endroit où il y a quelques animaux qui cherchent une maison... On va aller regarder si on voit un animal qui te plaît... D'accord ?

J'entrais avec elle. Il y avait essentiellement des chiens, quelques chats, des rongeurs et des oiseaux. Nous avancions naturellement vers les chiens.

- Est-ce que tu préfères un chien ? Ou un chat ?

Elle observait les deux rangées d'animaux, sans rien répondre.

- Un chien, ça garde la maison mais ça aboie. Ca a besoin de nourriture, et de faire des promenades. Un chat n'a pas besoin de se faire promener, c'est très indépendant. Il faut le nourir aussi, et changer sa litière. Ca miaule, le bruit est moins fort. Mais ça fera moins de câlins qu'un chien...

Elle avançait en regardant les bêtes. Les petits chiots nous observaient derrière leur paroi vitrée. _Ils sont trop mignons... _

- Il n'y a pas que des chiens et des chats... On peut aussi voir des petits oiseaux, ou un poisson...

Nous avancions vers les aquariums. Lola porta immédiatement son attention sur un petit poisson jaune et noir.

- Il te plaît celui-ci ?

Elle avait le nez juste à hauteur de l'étagère, et le visage pratiquement collé sur la vitre.

- Ne te mets pas si près chérie... Lequel tu préfères ?

Elle suivait les mouvements du petit poisson.

- Celui-là te plaît ? Il est très joli, il a de belles couleurs... Tu le veux ?

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire et reportait son attention sur le poisson. J'interpellais un vendeur qui prit le poisson pour le mettre dans un sachet plein d'eau.

- On va lui prendre un ou deux copains ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Lequel tu veux après ? Lequel a les plus jolies couleurs selon toi ?

Elle hésita, et pointa du doigt un petit poisson blanc et noir.

- On va prendre celui-là aussi...

Le vendeur extirpait le deuxième petit poisson.

- Tu en vois un autre qui te plaît ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête après une longue inspiration.

- Bien... Je vais vous prendre aussi un aquarium, et de la nourriture...

- Bien sûr madame !

Le conseiller me bombardait de recommandations en tout genre pour m'en occuper. J'étais en train de régler mes achats quand le cri strident d'un perroquet fit sursauter ma fille violemment, tant et si bien qu'elle se calait contre ma cuisse, me serrant avec force. Elle regardait autour d'elle, et je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle était effrayée. Je me penchais à sa hauteur.

- Regarde ma chérie... Le cri que tu viens d'entendre vient de cet animal coloré... On appelle ça un perroquet...

Mais l'animal émit un nouveau cri et Lola trembla, se bouchant les oreilles et fermant les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Elle opinait. J'attrapais mes achats, donnais le pot de nourriture pour poissons à Lola et nous quittions rapidement la boutique, ma fille courant pratiquement à l'extérieur. Je calais l'aquarium avec des poches et la ceinture à côté de Lola. _On va commencer par les poissons, ensuite on verra pour un petit chiot. _

**..**

Lola me regardait installer les cailloux et les décorations au fond de l'aquarium, et elle disposa quelques galets au fond.

- On va remplir l'aquarium d'eau maintenant, et on va poser les poissons dans le sac pour qu'ils s'habituent à la température...

Je remplissais le large bocal, et débarrassais un petit coin du comptoire qui donnait côté salon pour le poser. Finalement, nous installions les poissons à l'intérieur.

- On leur donnera la nourriture demain, comme le vendeur a dit... Tu peux aller jouer si tu veux...

Elle descendait de la chaise et s'installait sur le canapé, mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle se recroquevillait en position foetale contre un oreiller et fermait les yeux. J'attrapais l'annulaire pour trouver des numéros de centre équestre, mais chacun de mes appels fut stérile.

"Mais non madame, nous ne faisons pas ça ! C'est une grande responsabilité, nous ne sommes pas formés !"

_Allez vous faire foutre ! _

Je raccrochais le téléphone qui sonna immédiatement. Je décrochais.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? C'est papa !

- Oh Charlie ! Ca fait longtemps !

- Je me suis dit que tu étais trop occupée pour appeler ton vieux père de sheriff !

- Désolée... J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et quelques rendez-vous pour Lola !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ca va... On a été au psychologue tout à l'heure, qui nous a conseillé d'avoir un petit animal... Lola a choisit des poissons, on va voir pour un chien aussi. Le psychologue m'a aussi conseillée de lui faire faire un travail de fond avec des chevaux...

- Ma Bella...

- Quoi ?

- Tu es une très bonne mère...

- Je fais ce que je peux...

- Je sais ! Mais je t'admire...

- Papa ! souriais-je.

Je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec mon père. Il acceptait Lola telle qu'elle était, sans chercher à feindre ce qu'elle n'était pas contrairement à Renée qui parfois, se voilait la face.

- Et tu vas la mettre au cheval ?

- J'ai cherché un centre équestre qui pratiquerait une approche éducative, mais je me suis faite renvoyer sur les roses par presque tous les centres équestres du coin...

- Il faut un centre équestre précis ?

- Le formateur doit avoir une approche éducative et pédagogique... Il ne s'agit pas de monter, mais d'apporter des soins aux chevaux... Donc c'est compliqué...

- Il me semble qu'on a ça, ici...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Pas loin de la réserve... Il me semble que la femme de Harry y fait du bénévolat d'ailleurs...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ecoute, il me semble qu'ils accueillent des handicapés... J'appellerai Sue et je lui demanderai...

- Ca serait super papa, merci beaucoup !

- Vous venez quand ?

- Ecoute là j'ai pas mal de garde à effectuer dans des journées à thème et Lola a quelques rendez-vous... euh... D'ici un mois peut-être, je pense qu'on pourra prendre une dizaine de jours...

- Tu pourras en profiter pour aller voir Sue !

- Ouais !

Mon père continua de me raconter ses petites aventures au commissariat. Lola commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé.

- Je vais te laisser papa, Lola s'endort, je vais la faire dîner...

- Oh bien sûr ! Embrasse-la pour moi !

- Promis !

- Je te rappelle dès que j'ai eu Sue !

- Merci papa ! Bonsoir...

Je fis réchauffer une petite assiette de purée de pois cassés pour Lola, avec du blanc de poulet, sans peau c'était très important. Je caressais la joue de ma petite pour la faire dîner, mais elle comatait à moitié. Je l'aidais à se nourrir, mais elle finit par s'endormir avant de terminer contre ma poitrine.

_Dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux ne pas insister. _

Je l'amenais dans sa chambre, lançais très doucement la musique mais elle se rendormit aussi sec. Il est à peine 20H. Je pris un rapide dîner, et ne sus quoi faire après avoir rempli le lave-vaisselle. _Incroyable ! Je m'ennuie ! C'est dingue la place qu'Edward avait pris... Sa compagnie tous les soirs... Maintenant qu'il est loin, c'est comme si l'espace qu'il avait laissé était trop grand pour moi toute seule en tant que femme._

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable, et décidais de consulter mes messages. Je fus surprise de voir Edward connecté sur un logiciel de discussion en ligne. Sa fenêtre s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

**Edward dit :**

Salut beauté !

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Salut... tu n'es pas en concert ?

**Edward dit : **

Non, pas ce soir. On a roulé toute la journée, alors ça aurait fait un peu juste... J'suis en train de végéter dans ma chambre d'hôtel... Tu fais quoi ?

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit : **

Lola dort, je me fais chier, incroyable hein ?

**Edward dit :**

Je m'occuperais bien de toi... C'est quoi cette affaire de poissons ?

J'expliquais à Edward comment nous en étions arrivées à acquérir des poissons, que nous envisagions d'avoir un chien, et aussi que ma fille puisse prendre des cours en centre équestre.

**Edward dit : **

Cool ! J'adore les poissons ! J'en avais quand j'étais p'tit... Ils se sont tous suicidés, ils ont tous sauté du bocal ces cons !

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Lola les a choisit, alors j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas... J'imagine qu'elle les aime déjà si elle a fait ça...

**Edward dit :**

Et le cheval ?

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Mon père a peut-être trouvé un centre équestre adapté à Forks !

**Edward dit :**

A Forks ? Ca va être compliqué pour y aller régulièrement, pas vrai ?

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

On va d'abord faire un premier essai dans un mois, on ira chez mon père...

**Edward dit :**

Vous serez pas là dans un mois ?

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Je pense qu'on va aller rendre visite à Charlie. Ca fera du bien à Lola !

**Edward dit :**

Et merde ! C'est con ça ! J'serai rentré de tournée, j'aurais 15 jours de repos avant de repartir...

_Ah non ! Si je peux pas le voir..._

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Et si tu venais avec nous ?

**Edward dit : **

Chez ton père ?

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit : **

Oui, tu m'as présenté tes parents et tu connais ma mère... Alors je voudrais que tu connaisses Charlie aussi !

**Edward dit :**

Ah ben no problemo, j'suis volontaire !

**Bella - maman de deux jolis petits poissons dit :**

Alors avec plaisir !

Il ne me répondit pas de suite, et mon portable sonnait. C'était Edward.

- Bella ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne voir ton père ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Ca me surprend... Est-ce qu'on doit le dire à Lola ?

- J'en ai parlé au psychologue... Il pense qu'il faut attendre que je sois prête à le lui annoncer...

- J'comprends, on en parlera quand je reviendrai si tu veux, rien ne presse...

- Je sais...

Un petit silence prit place. _C'était tellement différent d'entendre Edward au téléphone, dans une communication longue distance. Et je me sentais seule et isolée. _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- C'est pas pareil sans toi ici...

- Je sais... Moi aussi ça me manque de ne pas t'avoir ici...

- Je suis content de t'entendre de vive voix. C'est presque comme si t'étais avec moi...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. _Il est tellement adorable... _

- La journée a été longue, je me serais bien couchée dans tes bras cette nuit...

- Si j'avais été là ma belle, je t'aurais serrée contre moi avec toute ma force, pour que tu dormes le plus sereinement possible...

- Je me serais blottie dans tes bras volontiers...

- Et après, je t'aurais embrassé, et massée...

- Ah oui ?

J'aimais son ton suave et sensuel dans le téléphone.

- Oui... Tu te serais allongée sur le ventre, et je t'aurais massée... les épaules, le dos, les hanches...

Mon corps pouvait presque se relaxer rien que par ses mots.

- J'en rêve...

- J'aurais pris le temps de te faire du bien, de chouchouter chaque centimètre de ta peau... tes bras, tes mains, ensuite tes pieds, tes mollets, tes cuisses...

Mon bas-ventre se contractait de lui-même. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi, avant de m'allonger sur le lit.

- Je me serais détendue sous tes caresses...

- Oui... C'est ça que je veux... Ensuite, je t'aurais massé avec des baisers dans le cou, sur les épaules et mes doigts auraient continué de te découvrir...

Ma main glissait vers mon entrejambe.

- Edward...

- Ton intimité aurait été le centre de mes attentions, pendant que je suçoterais et mordillerais ton lobe d'oreille.

Mon intimité se contractait, alors que je frôlais mon point de plaisir de mes doigts. Je retins difficilement un halètement.

- Fais-toi plaisir ma puce...

J'attrapais à toute vitesse mon kit main libres et me positionnais confortablement.

- Parle-moi encore...

- Mes doigts s'insinueraient en toi, mais je les retirerais aussitôt.

J'imitais ses paroles, glissant mes phalanges en moi, et les retirant.

- Je me serais amusé à te toucher, sans vraiment le faire... Et quand tu t'y attendrais le moins, je me serais appuyé contre ton dos, toi toujours sur le ventre, et je serais rentré en toi...

Je pouvais presque sentir son membre en moi, et je mimais l'acte avec mes doigts. _Ohh seigneur... _

- Edwaard...

Je l'entendis gémir.

- Oui, c'est ça Bella... Fais-toi du bien mon amour...

Je frissonnais, ma main gauche caressant ma poitrine alors que ma droite s'activait en moi, caressant et pénétrant ma féminité.

Il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant de jouir fortement, en entendant les grognements de mon compagnon.

- Ohh... Edward ! Oui... oui ! Oh c'est bon !

Edward gémit à son tour longuement et soufflait.

- Ouh... Ca c'était bon...

Je souriais même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre... d'expérience...

- Et t'as aimé ?

- Plus que tu n'imagines...

- Moi aussi... le spectacle de t'entendre te donner du plaisir était époustouflant... et j'aurais aimé le voir...

_Je ne me reconnaissais plus : je venais de faire l'amour par téléphone... incroyable ! _

- Tu le verras, quand tu seras de retour...

Je rougissais de mon audace.

- J'ai hâte...

Je l'entendais soupirer de bien-être.

- Je suis vidé, sans jeux de mots...

J'éclatais de rire. _J'apprécie Edward, autant pour son humour que pour sa douceur... Et pour tout ce qu'il m'apporte, et ce qu'il réveille en moi... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je déboutonnais ma veste de costume noire, pour paraître plus décontracté. Kate avait tenu à ce que je sois bien sapé pour la presse. _Pouah tu parles ! Ces mafieux là, j'les connais les types !_

Je sifflotais tranquillement en descendant les escaliers. Je me sentais plus léger après ma séance câlin-téléphone longue distance. _Bella est surprenante... et l'entendre se caresser comme ça, s'abandonner... Miam miam ! A table mon gars ! Ce soir, je la rappelle..._

Le journaliste et le photographe étaient déjà là. Je serrais les mains, histoire d'être poli et bien beau comme me l'a appris ma maman, et je m'asseyais face aux deux hommes. Une première petite séance photo fut faite dans le fauteuil, et une série de questions sur mon prochain album, ainsi que mon livre.

- Alors Edward, avez-vous des idées de thème concernant votre prochain ouvrage ?

- Pas vraiment en fait... La plupart du temps, c'est une idée attrapée au vol... Je ne me fixe pas vraiment de scènes particulières...

- Vous abordez des thèmes complexes, que vous expliquez aux enfants. Vous avez abordé les angoisses nocturnes dans votre dernier livre... Est-ce une volonté de votre part d'inculquer un certain message ?

_Il a fait Bac + 12 au moins pour déduire ça ! Ou alors il a un bon directeur de presse..._

- Bien sûr ! C'est prouvé que les enfants apprennent par le jeu, et des activités ludiques... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil pour les grands thèmes de la vie... J'espère d'ailleurs que ça puisse aider les parents qui manquent de mots... C'est pas toujours simple, et heureusement qu'Esmé m'aide dans ce sens-là...

- Vous semblez très attaché à votre famille...

- Ils ont tous une place très spécifique dans ma vie, et je ne serai pas devenu pianiste sans eux... Mon père, ma mère, ma belle-mère, mon frère, ma soeur... mes amis... Ils sont tous importants et ont chacun une part dans cette aventure...

Le type me souriait.

- On vous voit peu aux bras de femmes...

- Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir qui je fréquente, et comment... C'est très personnel... Je me sentirais mal d'ouvrir un magasine et de connaître sur le bout des doigts les relations de ma voisine de palier...

- Vous êtes pourtant un bel homme, plébiscité par la gent féminine...

Je me contentais de sourire poliment.

_Sex-symbol Edward is back ! _

- Je ne sais pas, tant que je suis "bel-homme" aux yeux de ma compagne, ça me suffit...

Et bam. La bombe est lâchée._ Emmett a définitivement raison : "apprends à tourner ta langue cette fois dans ta bouche avant de parler, gros gland!"... _

- Vous êtes en couple actuellement ?

J'opinais, sans rien ajouter.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Une jeune femme tout à fait charmante...

- Ca fait longtemps ? Vos fans féminines vont avoir le coeur broyé...

- Le reste ne concerne que ma vie privée. Par respect pour elle, je ne veux pas en étaler davantage...

J'appuyais ma tête contre ma paume.

- C'est une amie d'enfance ?

- S'il vous plaît...

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont curieux, c'est dingue ! _

- Une fan ?

- Ecoutez... je ne veux rien dire par respect pour elle... Alors s'il vous plaît...

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez ? Vous allez vous installer ensemble ?

_Il me les chauffe ! _

- Vous êtes un peu bouché non ? Si l'entretien ne doit pas avoir une portée professionnelle, je vais remonter dans ma chambre et...

Il soupirait, et arrêtait son dictaphone.

- Je crois que j'en ai terminé pour aujourd'hui...

Il se levait et me tendait la main, que je serrais brièvement.

_Après tout, c'est vrai. Je suis en couple, et j'y suis bien. J'assume totalement cette nouvelle partie de moi enhivrante qu'est Bella. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente oppressée. C'est pour ça que je vais tout faire pour la protéger. _

En attendant le deuxième journaliste, j'envoyais un texto à ma compagne.

_**"Je viens de parler de ta présence à mes côtés à un journaliste.  
C'est sorti comme ça. Je n'ai rien précisé sur ton identité,**_

_**juste que j'ai une compagne... Ca va aller ou tu vas me quitter,**_

_**me laisser dans d'atroces souffrances ?"**_

Je n'attendis que peu de temps pour recevoir une réponse.

_"Euh ben, je ne m'y attendais pas,_

_mais je suppose que si tu n'as rien dit sur mon identité, ça me va.  
Ca fait partie de ton métier..._

_Je ne te quitterai pas pour si peu... "_

Il allait quand même falloir que je parle avec elle de tout ça... Pour l'instant nous n'y avions pas été confrontés mais maintenant que la chose était officielle, ça serait sûrement différent.

_Et bien sûr, la prochaine fois, je fermerais ma gueule de gland ! _


	17. Chapitre 17 : La poupée de Lola

**H'llo tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

**Merci à vous toutes : ****Samystère**** (**En fait oui, les enfants autistes ont juste besoin de sécurité dans leur quotidien, et d'explications patientes!**), melaniiie, Vivibatta, PatiewSnow, pounine, Chloe, Claire91, vinie65, ****Nini Hathaway**** (**La rencontre avec Charlie, c'est pour le chapitre suivant!**), JasperWife, cchope, Nane2Bru, Oracsteph, VenusCapri, Alicia38, lena -lna933-, coco-des-iles, lia3011, chriwyatt, Fleur50, Axellelia3, Irisa, Shirley, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Asuna93, Mayawa, Marina, mily, ****LuneBlanche**** (**Lola aura toujours cet autisme, mais Bella peut tenter des choses pour que son quotidien soit plus vivable**), halay, tonie, LolaMiSweetlove, lapiaf8, chouchoumag, doudounord, kinoum, ousna, ****Virginie-de-TN**** (**Les choses ne se corseront pas ici forcément, mais les ennuis approchent et à grand pas!**), ****callie226**** (**Le mode de vie d'Edward aura forcément un impact sur Lola!**), fan-par-hasard21, ****larsand**** (**Ton idée prend forme ici, encore merci!**), Tinga Bella, aude77, c0rnii, Galswinthe, Marie, liloupovitch, Grazie, choubidou. lily, Atchoum16, edwardbellaamour, ****Ludivine28**** (**Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur alors avec ton petit Theo!**), Cullen's familly, ****ulkan13**** (**Charlie arrive au prochain chapitre!**), Krine69, zellie marcy, SoSweetySoCrazy, ****Fabulafabulae**** (**En fait, l'hippothérapie avec des poneys est très conseillée pour les enfants autistes, car les poneys et chevaux ont un peu le même mode de perception que les autistes, ils se fient aux gestes et donc l'autiste apprend à contrôler son corps pour gagner la confiance du poney. Il y a des articles très intéressants sur l'hippothérapie sur internet ;) et je ne sais pas si le point rouge sur la feuille après une vraie signification, mais je pense que pour Lola ça correspondait aux poissons rouges **), Lily Rose Bella, ****Lily-pixie**** (**mes poissons aussi se sont suicidés mdr**), Aima75, ****MrsShaly x3**** (**Je pense que Lola aura peut-être un chien ultérieurement**), calimero59, Ilonka, Elphina, SweetyMarie, Roselamignone, Aliiice, mmccg, Liline58, Onja, Lucie L, Butterfly971, Habswifes, Hanine, ****mel031**** (**L'hippothérapie est recommandée pour les autistes, c'est une thérapie intéressante!**), tacha vaillant, Sarah ' teddy bear' J. S. M, Elodie Breuse, lagourmande45, sarinette60, aelita48, Ronnie32, katner, bichou85 et kikinette11. **

**Je remercie ma bêta, Melacullen.**

**Je voulais également vous dire que les publications vont s'espacer, à raison d'une publication par dizaine. Je vais rentrer en stage très bientôt, durant deux mois. Je vais travailler en micro-crèche, et ces petits bouts de chou vont me demander de l'énergie. Il est donc probable que j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Pour ne pénaliser personne, j'espacerai donc les publications, pour me laisser le temps d'avoir de l'avance, et ne pas vous faire attendre cent ans si jamais je tombais en rade de chapitres. J'espère que vous comprendrez, mais je pense qu'un chapitre par dizaine de jours n'est pas insurmontable... =) Merci de votre compréhension. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un très bon week-end. **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 17 : La poupée de lola**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je quittais la scène de concert d'Albuquerque, à 23h30. _Beau concert encore une fois ! _La salle était comble, les gens ont vraiment bien participé. Non, c'était vraiment cool !

J'attrapais une serviette pour m'essuyer le front. Peter et Logan rejoignaient les loges, et je les suivais pour récupérer mon portable. Un texto de Bella.

_"Bon concert, je pense à toi.  
Lola écoute ton disque, et on a lu ton livre avant qu'elle aille au lit.  
Bella."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lola semblait découvrir mon nouveau livre depuis plus de quinze jours. Il me restait quatre jours avant de rentrer, et de les retrouver. _Je ne savais pas souvent sur quel pied danser avec Lola, mais elle était une part de Bella et par conséquent, un petit peu de moi aussi. _Je tapais une rapide réponse à ma petite-amie. Les textos étaient devenus notre mode de discussion favori depuis mon retour en tournée, et je crois bien que j'avais pété mon forfait téléphonique à l'appeler tous les soirs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit...

_Et j'ai découvert l'existence de son sex-toy... _

Je pris une douche rapide, tentant d'occulter le corps de ma petite-amie nue. Je me rinçais et passais mon jeans et un tee-shirt. Hors de la salle, je m'arrêtais devant un groupe d'une trentaine de fans qui m'attendaient. Je prenais toujours le temps pour eux, pour leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. Certains venaient de loin, et faisaient un effort financier considérable, alors je devais leur faire passer un bon moment.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir... On peut faire une photo ?

- Bien sûr !

Je me retrouvais à poser avec presque tout le monde, gardant le sourire malgré la fatigue. Kate passait entre les barrières sans m'accorder le moindre regard, et grimpait dans le bus. _Elle a changé... comme si m'avouer ses sentiments l'avait rendue... honteuse __ou que sais-je d'autre… _Je m'approchais d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je signais un autographe.

- C'est vrai que t'as une copine ?

Je me contentais de sourire poliment. _J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de fermer ma gueule ! _

- Alors ?

- Euh... oui...

- Comment elle est ?

Je lui rendais son marqueur en souriant et m'éloignais vers deux autres femmes. Mais elles semblaient décidées à savoir la vérité.

- Dis-nous au moins comment elle s'appelle...

- Allez Edward ! S'te plaît !

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

- Si je débarquais chez vous en vous demandant l'identité de vos petits-copains, comment vous le prendriez ?

Elles se regardaient et l'une d'elle haussait les sourcils, avant qu'elles éclatent de rire.

- Personnellement, si tu débarquais chez moi, mon mec décarre direct et t'aurais le champ libre !

_Ok... Elles sont malades ! _Elles étaient pliées de rire.

- Allez ! Ed !

- Bonne soirée les filles !

Je terminais une photo avec un petit garçon et quittais les lieux avant qu'elles ne me suivent. _Où est le gros malabar qui emmerdait Bella parce qu'elle me demandait un autographe ? Pour une fois que j'avais vraiment besoin de lui... _

Je m'installais sur un siège et Brad démarrait le bus qui allait nous conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Kate somnolait, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. _Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle. Fallait que je lui parle... elle avait passé pratiquement les trois semaines à jouer un rôle trop professionnel et franchement ça m'emmerdait parce que j'aurais aimé retrouver ma complice d'avant. _Mon amie Kate. Celle à qui je pouvais parler de tout, sans crainte du jugement ni du ménagement. Quand je merdais, Kate me le disait. Quand je faisais quelque chose de bien, elle me le disait aussi. Kate était une amie. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une manager-fantôme !

Nous descendions à l'hôtel peu de temps après notre départ, et je filais directement dans ma chambre. Ma manager était devant moi, le casque toujours vissé sur les oreilles.

- Kate ?

Elle ne réagissait pas, continuant de chantonner à voix basse. Nous croisions un client de l'hôtel qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

- Kate ! Ououh !

Elle sursautait et se retournait vers moi.

- Ah c'est toi !

- Oui... On peut parler s'il te plaît ?

Elle me fixait, haussait les épaules et ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. J'entrais à sa suite. Elle ouvrait la baie vitrée de sa chambre et s'y installait, sortant un paquet de cigarettes.

_Depuis quand elle fume, elle ? _

Je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- J'crois que faut qu'on discute toi et moi...

- Je t'écoute...

Elle tirait sur sa clope, fixant les étoiles.

- T'as changé je trouve...

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Toi aussi... mais j'en fais pas un foin pourtant !

- J'ai changé ?

- Oui... Depuis que t'es en couple, t'es différent...

- Pardon ?

_Elle est bonne celle-là ! _

- T'es moins insouciant, tu as moins cette fibre... Avant, tu passais tes soirées libres à composer ou à passer du temps avec nous. Maintenant tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre au téléphone...

- Mais Kate... Bella est loin et...

- Je comprends, elle te manque !

- Oui... Oui, elle me manque, mais c'est normal, non ?

- Oui !

Je soupirais. _Dialogue stérile ! _

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, tu deviens distante ?

Elle se redressait, comme piquée.

- Des sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Tu es amoureux de Bella, et je respecte ça ! Je ne veux m'immiscer dans rien, tu comprends ?

- Mais Kate...

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait celle-là ? _

- Ecoute Edward, je ne vais pas te cacher que ça n'est pas facile pour moi. Je pense que le mieux est de mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie avec elle, et pour moi. Que je puisse vivre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien quitter ma chambre, je voudrais dormir. On se lève tôt demain matin, et je dois donner plusieurs coups de fil...

Elle rentrait dans sa chambre et s'enfermait dans la salle de bains.

_Jamais je n'avais connu Kate aussi froide et aussi distante. Aussi catégorique aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec mon ancienne manager. _

Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder, et je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel un peu sonné. Je me connectais sur internet, mais Bella n'était pas en ligne. _Ça m'étonne pas, il est presque une heure du matin ! Elle a une petite fille à s'occuper, et demain je crois qu'elle a une journée chargée pour les enfants à garder... _

En revanche, un nom connecté attirait mon attention. Jasper. Mon propre frère. Mon propre frère qui a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. _Imbécile ! _J'ignorais sa présence tant bien que mal, en surfant sur internet. Je tapais un petit mot sur mon site pour remercier tout le monde des mots inscrits. La fenêtre de conversation se mit à clignoter.

**Jazz & Alice dit : **

Edward ?

**Edward dit :**

Ouais

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

Tu dors pas ?

**Edward dit :**

De toute évidence non...

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

C'est Alice...

_Ah... Alice ! _

**Edward dit :**

Salut Alice!

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

Tu vas bien ? T'as fini ta tournée bientôt ?

**Edward dit :**

Crevé. La tournée ouais d'ici quatre jours je rentre...

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

On te reverra avant que tu repartes ?

**Edward dit :**

J'sais pas, je vais en vacances avec Bella

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

Oh... vous allez où?

**Edward dit :**

Chez son père, à Forks. Elle veut me présenter...

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

D'acc. Jazz te dit bonsoir...

**Edward dit :**

C'est cool! En fait, faut que j'te laisse, j'vais dormir ! Bisous.

**Jazz & Alice dit :**

Ok, bonne nuit. Bisous.

Je me déconnectais aussi sec.

_Comment cet espèce d'imbécile peut me "dire bonsoir" ? _Genre, "salut frangin, j'ai voulu mourir par ta faute, je te l'ai avoué comme si on parlait de la météo, t'as de la peine, navré, mais je t'envoie le bonsoir. On s'appelle, on se fait une bouffe, ok ?"

Pauvre idiot. J'pouvais pas concevoir que Jazz ait pu en arriver là. C'est totalement fou ! Au lieu de dire clairement qu'il était amoureux. J'ai jamais été fin pour voir ce genre de trucs... Et en plus, c'est un excellent comédien ! J'peux pas croire qu'il ait pu nous berner à ce point, et je me demandais bien si Alice l'avait su. Visiblement pas.

Je n'étais pas prêt à digérer ça, à affronter le regard de mon frère. _Etre responsable de ses envies de mourir, ce n'est tout de même pas rien... et franchement, j'avais du mal à me regarder dans la glace maintenant... _

Il me tardait de rentrer, et de partir en vacances honnêtement. Avec Bella, tout paraissait simple, à des milliers de bornes de tout ça...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Les enfants de ma journée à thème venaient tous de partir, et j'avais terminé un ménage et un rangement sommaire. Je posais mon balai dans le placard et me rendais dans la chambre de ma Lola, qui n'en était pas sortie une seule fois depuis ce matin. J'avais même dû venir lui apporter des sandwichs, sans quoi elle ne serait pas sortie déjeuner à midi à cause des enfants.

Mais les pains étaient intacts sur le plateau, et Lola était allongée sur le dos sur son tapis de jeu, bras et jambes écartées. Elle fixait le plafond et clignait des yeux.

- Bah ma Lola... qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

Je caressais son petit poing de mon index. Elle risquait un regard vers moi.

- Relève-toi mon cœur... Tu n'as pas mangé les sandwichs que maman t'a préparé ?

Elle fit "non" et retournait à la contemplation du plafond. Je la soulevais, poids mort dans mes bras.

- Allez ma chérie... Reviens avec nous maintenant...

Je n'aimais pas quand elle restait comme ça, léthargique. _Ce n'était pas agréable comme sensation... la voir déconnectée... ça me rappelait tellement son handicap... _

- Tu vas venir dîner... Je vais te faire une purée, avec un steak haché. Tu aimes ça.

Lola se laissait tomber dans mes bras et je la soulevais. Je ramenais également en même temps le plateau avec les sandwichs et les posait sur la table.

Pendant que je préparais le dîner de Lola, j'observais ma petite. Elle tripotait le papier aluminium autour des sandwichs et les défaisait.

- Tu peux en manger mon cœur si ça te fait envie...

Je m'avançais et l'aidais à les défaire. Elle croqua dans le pain. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle partit chercher sa poupée de la belle au bois dormant. Elle affectionnait vraiment cette poupée. Elle la laissait toujours assise sur l'étagère au-dessus du lit, car elle pensait que si la poupée était là, le prince charmant viendrait pour la réveiller elle...

_Elle est trop mignonne dans ses raisonnements d'enfant. _

Elle revenait avec sa poupée et caressait les longs cheveux blonds de la princesse en parlant à voix basse et en la berçant comme on aurait pu bercer un bébé. Je souriais et contrôlais la cuisson des pommes de terre pour ma purée quand on toqua contre la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, Lola se figeait en fixant l'entrée.

- C'est qui maman ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, je vais voir...

J'avançais, suivie par ma fille qui me tenait la cuisse. J'ouvrais la porte et tombais nez-à-nez avec Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward.

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Oh Rosalie ! Bonsoir ! Entre...

_Rosalie chez moi ? Et ben..._ Elle souriait et je me poussais pour la laisser passer, ma fille toujours accrochée à ma jambe, au point de me couper pratiquement la circulation.

- Pardonne-moi de te déranger, mais j'étais sur le trajet et je me suis dit que venir te dire bonjour était la moindre des politesses...

J'aime bien Rosalie. Malgré ses apparences impressionnantes, elle est douce. Son regard se portait sur ma fille.

- Je suis ravie que tu sois venue... Entre ! Je vais t'offrir à boire !

- Merci...

Je lui indiquais le chemin pour se rendre au salon. Lorsque je voulus avancer, ma fille totalement enroulée à ma jambe m'appela.

- Maman...

- Oui mon cœur ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est la sœur d'Edward... Elle s'appelle Rosalie !

Ma fille regardait la silhouette de Rosalie s'éloigner.

- On dirait la belle au bois dormant...

Mon cœur se serrait.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, comme la belle au bois dormant. Elle est blonde aussi, elle a une jolie robe et une belle voix... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lola opinait, regardant toujours Rose.

- Nous allons aller dans le salon avec elle pour discuter, car il est impoli de laisser seule une invité. Je te laisse le choix mon cœur : tu peux aller dans ta chambre, ou venir avec nous... Tu ne connais pas Rosalie, tu as le droit de vouloir rester dans ta chambre même si je souhaiterais que tu viennes pour faire sa connaissance... Rosalie a 23 ans, elle est gentille... Elle habite à Seattle, dans une maison...

J'anticipais les questions de ma fille. Lola me regardait, sa poupée toujours dans la main. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle caressa les cheveux de sa poupée, et la porta à sa joue comme pour faire un câlin. Elle serra les yeux avec force et rougissait.

- Je veux voir la poupée...

Je souriais, me redressais et attrapais la main de Lola. _Elle fait tellement de progrès ces derniers temps... _J'avançais jusqu'au salon, où Rosalie se tenait debout, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Excuse-nous, nous discutions...

Elle nous souriait.

- Je vous en prie... Bonsoir Lola...

Ma fille souriait en la regardant, et se calait contre ma cuisse, intimidée, regardant Rosalie derrière les cheveux de sa poupée.

- T'es la princesse...

- Pardon ?

Rosalie se penchait vers elle dans une douceur incroyable. Lola levait la tête vers moi, timide.

- C'est la princesse maman...

- Oui, Rosalie est très belle... Comme une princesse !

La sœur d'Edward souriait à ma fille. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir, et je prenais place face à elle, Lola dans mes bras.

- Tu es très jolie, Lola ! Une vraie poupée !

Lola se blottissait contre moi en rougissant.

- T'es la belle au bois dormant... Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve...

Rosalie souriait et tendait sa main sur la table. Lola ne lui répondit pas mais la fixait.

- Merci... C'est un compliment de me dire ça...

Lola rougissait et se laissait glisser de mes genoux. Elle attrapait sa poupée, lui enlevait la couronne et s'avançait timidement vers Rosalie. Elle tendait la couronne à la sœur d'Edward et la lui passait sur le doigt avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

_C'est incroyable... pourquoi... je veux dire COMMENT elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi sur Rosalie spécifiquement ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête ?_

La sœur d'Edward m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Wow... Si je m'attendais à ça...

- Elle ne communique que très peu ?

- Ouais... C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

- J'avais très envie de la rencontrer... Elle avait l'air tellement mignonne et j'étais déçue de ne pas la voir l'autre fois...

- Tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants...

- Oui, beaucoup ! Je les trouve très sincères et bien plus dignes que la plupart des hommes... Ils ne sont pas encore pervertis par certains malaises de notre société...

- Tu as raison... je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers...

- Un thé ?

- Ça sera parfait...

Je me levais pour faire chauffer la bouilloire et couper le feu sous les pommes de terre. _Le dîner sera retardé un peu. Mais __j'appréciais l'initiative de la __sœur de mon compagnon. _

- Je me suis dit que venir te voir serait une bonne idée... Avec l'absence d'Edward...

- J'apprécie vraiment Rosalie... C'est vrai qu'en dehors de ton frère je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie alors...

- Ce n'est pas difficile de vivre seule ?

J'attrapais les tasses.

- Parfois oui, d'autres fois non... Je me sens mieux quand j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler... Mon seul contact se résume aux professionnels de santé qui te regardent toujours d'un air compatissant, et ma fille de quatre ans dont les réactions me déroutent onze fois sur dix...

- Bien sûr... Enfin je ne peux pas comprendre, mais j'imagine un peu... Je m'ennuie d'Emmett dès qu'il est absent une journée... alors je conçois...

Je remplissais les tasses et ramenais la collation en souriant.

- Emmett est sympa, je l'aime bien !

- Il t'aime bien aussi... Il est surtout heureux de voir Edward avoir une relation sérieuse... Malgré les apparences, il s'inquiétait pour lui...

Je remuais ma tasse bouillante qui fumait.

- Par rapport à Alice ?

Elle opinait.

- Ca a été dur pour nous tous... Mais Edward a beaucoup souffert... Perdre le bébé, et ensuite Alice... Jasper qui est intervenu...

_Jasper et sa tentative de suicide muette... _

- Je suis maladroite ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ignore si Edward t'en a déjà parlé...

- Il n'y a aucune maladresse... Edward m'a déjà expliqué, et tout est très clair... J'accepte qu'il ait eu sa vie avant moi, et il accepte la mienne aussi...

Rosalie portait sa cuillère à sa bouche.

- C'est bien que vous soyez clairs l'un envers l'autre...

_Par contre, Alice n'était pas claire, elle..._

- Rosalie ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi Alice est comme ça ? Je veux dire... Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle me fixait avec des yeux bleus d'un bleu presque transparent.

- Si je savais ce qu'Alice a, je lui expliquerais certaines choses... Tu sais, elle n'a jamais vu Edward fréquenter quelqu'un. Ça doit être dur pour elle...

_Mais ce pauvre Jasper..._

- Mais elle va se marier avec Jasper...

- Je sais...

Rosalie n'ajoutait rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Je sais que Jasper souffre de cette situation. Je le connais, c'est mon frère. Il va sûrement exploser, mais je sais qu'Edward lui dira et lui redira qu'il n'y a rien. Et je suis sûre qu'Alice n'est plus amoureuse... Elle a toujours été nombriliste...

- Je veux bien... mais à ce point... j'ai été refroidie...

- J'imagine...

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne et la pressait un instant.

- Alice n'est pas mauvaise... Si je pouvais expliquer ses réactions je le ferais, crois-moi... Peut-être que tu devrais discuter avec elle lors d'une prochaine rencontre... Elle est mon amie, et c'est quelqu'un de bien...

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire...

- Tu trouveras... Ne te tracasse pas... Profite de mon frère, il le mérite et j'ai l'impression que tu le mérites aussi...

Parler avec elle, semblait agréable et simple.

- Il revient quand ?

- Dans deux jours, vers 17h en principe...

- Je pense que je vais laisser Lola chez ma mère, pour aller l'accueillir...

Je rougissais en réalisant mes paroles.

- Excellente idée ! Il sera ravi !

**..**

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je confiais Lola à ma mère pour une soirée et une nuit, lui promettant d'être là à 16h tapantes le lendemain.

Je garais ma voiture à l'endroit où j'avais vu Edward partir il y a trois longues semaines. _J'en avais presque des frissons... de le revoir, de le serrer contre moi... l'embrasser et plus si affinités ! _Je patientais dans ma voiture, et apercevais le père et la mère d'Edward descendre conjointement d'une berline noire. _Ils semblaient si solidaires de la carrière de leur fils... J'étais étonnée de __voir comment ils savaient __gérer leur séparation, et s'unir auprès d'Edward. _Je n'osais pas descendre, afin de ne pas les déranger. Mais quand le bus apparut, ce même bus qui l'avait emporté voilà trois semaines, mon cœur se serrait.

D'ici, je vis des musiciens et des techniciens descendre, ainsi que la manager. Enfin, Edward apparut, avec des lunettes noires et en sweat, visiblement éreinté.

_Comment fait-il pour être aussi sexy même en tenue négligée ? _Merde. Et ce mec m'a donné des orgasmes par téléphone... Je me mordais la lèvre en le regardant étreindre sa mère, et saluer son père. Il récupérait ses sacs et je décidais de sortir de ma voiture pour me manifester. _Ça serait con qu'il me passe à côté ! _Il discutait avec sa mère et j'avançais vers lui, les jambes tremblantes. Comme une jeune première. Je peinais à me reconnaître. Je suis maman, et je redeviens une adolescente insouciante au contact de mon petit-ami.

Carlisle prenait un sac de son fils.

- On y va ?

- Ouais... putain j'suis crevé...

- Edward ?

Il se retournait alors vers moi et baissa ses lunettes dans un sourire plus que sexy.

- Bella ?

Je ne pus alors résister à l'envie de courir dans ses bras, pour retrouver un peu de ma normalité et de ma sécurité. J'eus le plaisir de le sentir m'attraper au vol et m'attirer contre lui avec force.

_C'est définitivement trop bon... tellement, tellement bon..._

J'embrassais son cou et je le sentais frissonner. Il capturait mes lèvres alors avec douceur, et je sentis sa langue venir caresser ma bouche. J'accueillais cette intrusion avec plaisir, retrouvant notre intimité au milieu de ses parents. Ses mains me serraient, caressaient mon dos au fur et à mesure que notre baiser augmentait en intensité. Je retenais difficilement un gémissement et il reculait son visage, en souriant. Ses yeux étaient cernés, fatigués, mais il était beau quand même. Tellement beau.

- Salut toi...

- Salut...

Je souriais contre sa bouche et bientôt, nous échangions un nouveau petit baiser. Je n'arrivais plus à me rassasier de ses magnifiques verts. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une part de moi.

- Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? Souriait Carlisle.

Edward s'éloignait un peu mais me gardait contre lui.

- Euh... non... désolé...

Elisabeth semblait moins indulgente que son ex-mari, mais elle restait correcte.

- Tu passeras quand tu t'apercevras que tu n'auras pas fait tes courses ?

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Oui... Sûrement...

Il s'approchait d'elle et l'embrassait.

- On se voit demain maman...

- Promis mon cœur... Bonne soirée !

Il enlaçait Carlisle et me suivit jusqu'à mon véhicule.

Je le ramenais chez moi en silence, malgré que sa main ne quittait pas la mienne durant le trajet. Il me racontait sa tournée, ainsi que la curiosité de ses fans. _A vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment gérer cette partie, mais je suppose que nous étions deux à affronter ça... et que je verrais bien le moment venu... _

Arrivés à la maison, je lui proposais de prendre une bonne douche alors que j'allais lui préparer un bon petit plat. Je ne m'aperçus pas de son retour avant qu'il ne pose ses deux mains sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter alors que je cuisinais. Il embrassait ma joue et calait son torse contre mon dos. Il était en caleçon et en tee-shirt.

_Oups... _

Il appuya son visage dans le creux de mon cou, et encerclait ma taille de ses bras.

- J'me suis mis à l'aise...

- T'as bien fait... On va bientôt passer à table...

Je continuais de surveiller la cuisson, collée à mon compagnon. _Je me sentais heureuse d'être juste là avec lui... comme ça... _Il déposait des petits baisers dans mon cou et sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

- Edward...

- Tu m'as manqué...

Je coupais la plaque électrique et me tournais dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi...

Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux qui me donnait une envie folle de lui. Ses mains descendaient sur mon corps, faisant remonter mon haut. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, glissant sur mes fesses alors que sa langue affolait la mienne d'une façon délicieuse. Je le sentais durcir entre nous, et je capturais sa langue pour la suçoter.

- Humm... Merde... Bella...

Mes bisous descendaient sur sa gorge, et je passais mes paumes sous son tee-shirt, cherchant à toucher ses points sensibles. Instinctivement, il me rapprochait de lui, taquinant à son tour ma peau.

- Edward...

Il déposait un dernier baiser sur mon cou et se reculait en souriant.

- On mange ? J'ai faim !

Il reculait en éclatant de rire.

- Edward !

Il s'avançait vers la table, tout fier de lui.

- Edward ! Tu peux pas me chauffer comme ça et te casser pour bouffer !

Il attrapait un bout de pain et l'enfournait dans la bouche, fier de sa connerie.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme, bébé...

_Mon cul oui ! _Je ruminais et me tournais pour repartir chercher le plat mais Edward me retint et me plaqua entre la table et son corps.

- T'as de la chance qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'ai surtout faim de toi... nue sur cette table...

Il plaçait son sexe dur contre moi, écartant mes jambes de son genou. Il se ruait sur moi, m'embrassant avec force, et balançait mon haut sur le sol. Je retirais rapidement son tee-shirt, comme prise de frénésie. Mon jeans disparut aussi vite, et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements face à lui, allongée sur cette table. Il se positionna entre mes jambes, sa dureté frottant sans vergogne mon intimité alors qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge pour capturer mon sein gauche de ses lèvres et sa langue, sa main caressant mon dôme droit, me faisant frissonner. Sa bouche descendait sur mon ventre jusqu'à ma culotte, et il passa un coup de langue sur ma féminité, me faisant frissonner.

- Oh... merde...

Il aspira mon désir par-dessus le tissu et ses doigts vinrent caresser et aider au plaisir. Je frissonnais et gémissais, honteusement étalée devant lui sans pudeur, devenant une femme. A nouveau.

- Edward...

Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes, abaissa son caleçon, sortit un préservatif de je-ne-sais-où et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Je gémissais à la sensation de sa dureté dressée me frottant, et il plaçait mes jambes sur ses épaules en me pénétrant lentement, avec force et douceur à la fois.

- Ohh !

Il fermait les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ensemble, nous accomplissions l'acte primaire ultime, prenant notre plaisir dans une union physique folle. Edward se penchait, faisant chuter mes jambes dans le creux de ses coudes, pour échanger un long baiser.

Il continuait d'aller et venir, me faisant frémir, et je fermais les yeux sous ses assauts. Lorsque mon corps se tendait, je le sentais m'investir plus profondément et dans un râle de plaisir assez fort, je me refermais sur lui et il se crispait, jouissant dans la protection. Mes jambes retombaient sur le rebord de la table et Edward s'écroulait contre moi, son visage dans ma poitrine.

- Oh mon dieu Bella... Tu m'as manqué...

J'avais à peine la force de bouger mes bras pour l'enlacer, totalement pantelante.

- Toi aussi...

Je le sentais sourire contre ma peau, et il se redressait pour m'embrasser. Il finit par retirer le préservatif pour aller le jeter, et m'aider à me relever. Je me redressais difficilement et vacillais directement dans ses bras, en gémissant de plaisir. Calée contre lui, nos corps nus et en sueurs, je fermais les yeux. J'embrassais son torse.

_Ça fait du bien de le retrouver... _

Edward caressait mes cheveux, essoufflé.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

Son regard était brillant et intense. _Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait dans ses yeux, à cet instant précis... Je pense que je pouvais me jeter dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Sans rien faire de plus que l'aimer, et aimer le temps passé avec lui. _

- Non... Rien... c'est juste que... tu sais, quand je dis que tu m'as manqué, c'est vrai. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Pas que pour le sexe... Tu es belle, tu sais...

Mon cœur se serrait avec force, à m'en donner une envie violente de vivre, de crier, hurler.

_"Tu es belle, tu sais..."_

Je ne méritais pas ça.

Je lui tendais ma bouche dont il s'emparait avec langueur, me serrant tout contre lui.

- Tu veux qu'on dîne ?

Il souriait et me donnait un petit baiser.

- Je n'ai plus très faim...

- Moi non plus...

_A la vérité, j'avais envie de lui. De me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse l'amour et me fasse me sentir belle. Qu'il me permette de m'endormir contre son torse chaud et réconfortant. _

Un sourire naissait sur le visage de mon compagnon.

- En plus, je crois que tu devais me présenter ton sex-toy...

J'éclatais de rire et nouais mes doigts aux siens, en l'entraînant dans ma chambre...

Dans la nuit, je me réveillais contre lui, tout contre lui. Tout contre son cœur. J'admirais un temps ses traits réguliers et parfaits, et son corps magnifique. Sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa fougue et son humour. Le plaisir que je retirais de nos corps enchevêtrés pour un simple câlin ou bien plus... Les choses semblaient bien plus profondes que ça... bien plus profondes...

_Je t'aime, Edward... _


	18. Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue à Forks

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, de retour de vacances avec dix heures de train sous une chaleur d'enfer, bref... **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous pouvez considérez que ce chapitre est l'un des derniers "tranquilles" va-t-on dire ^^ Parce que bon, au bout d'un moment hein... Faut bien y aller =D**

**Je vous remercie infiniment : Ludivine28, Liline57 (**Pour Lola, Edward n'est encore qu'un étranger qui arrive, et qu'elle ne connaît pas, et qui n'entre pas dans son monde...**), lia3011, calimero59, JasperWife, Vicky30, vinie65, LuneBlanche, cchope, lena -lna933-, Vivibatta, pounine, halay, une fan (**Tu as le droit d'être refroidie par Edward, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas égoïste. Il est juste extrêmement omnubilé par sa nouvelle compagne -comme on l'est tous quand on tombe amoureux et qu'on entame une relation. Quant à Kate, je sais déjà ce que je lui réserve...**), doudounord2, chriwyatt, aloe974, lapiaf8, mimi012, Liki0da, Nini Hathaway, Asuna93, LolaMiSweetlove, chouchoumag, fan-par-hasard21, Pupuce0078, Virginie-de-TN (**Patience pour le "je t'aime" =)**), Mayawa, onja, Floeolia62 (**Je te souhaite beaucoup de succès si tu te décides à publier sur ce site =)**), nini33, vanina, coco-des-îles, choubidou. lily, bichou85, c0rnii, kikinette, callie226, tacha vaillant (**Des fois, les relations ne s'expliquent pas... Mon cousin s'est pris d'affection sans explication logique pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et c'était assez magique en fait de le voir faire ça!**), Annouk, Habswifes, Claire91, mmccg, ulkan13, Mrs Shaly x4 (**Alors oui en fait le x4 c'est pour indiquer le nombre de reviews que tu as mis. Pour Kate, je sais déjà ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Concernant Alice, il y a une explication à son comportement, qui arrivera ultérieurement. Concernant Lola... ben je ne sais pas trop en fait, j'essaie juste de faire comme elle pourrait réagir... Je sais que son comportement déroute, mais on est tous déroutés face aux réactions d'un enfant autiste. Mon cousin est autiste, alors je me base sur lui, et je fais également des recherches un peu partout sur le sujet... Non, tu ne m'embêtes pas avec tes questions =) et en fait, je ne réponds aux reviews qu'en début de chapitre maintenant, pour un gain de temps**), Lily-Rose-Bella, Tinga Bella, kinoum, Cullen's familly, liloupovitch, Aliiice, Galswinthe, lamue12, SoSweetySoCrazy, Morgane, Lucie L, SweetyMarie, aelita48, ankoda (**Merci beaucoup, je commence mon stage dans une semaine donc j'espère que ça ira!**), aude77, Gaelle-51, Grazie, erika shoval, Ilonka, melacullen, ptitelulu27, Ptitemoya, larsand (**Je prends avec plaisir toutes les idées quand elles me paraissent rentrer dans mon cadre d'histoire =)**), amlove, katner, sarinette60 et Atchoum16.**

**La réaction de Lola face à Rosalie a dérouté certaines d'entre vous. Mon cousin a eu une période un jour, où il s'est attaché sans explication apparente à un homme d'environ vingt ans, qui était à l'époque son voisin. Il a su l'écouter, le comprendre et ils s'entendent extrêmement bien. On ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer dans le comportement d'un autiste, mais il se passe beaucoup de choses dans leur tête lol. Sachez en tout cas que je fais toujours mes récits avec sérieux, et que j'effectue de nombreuses recherches. Je ne fais donc pas à tatons. **

**Je remercie Melacullen pour la correction, et vous dit rendez-vous dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite !**

Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous!

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue à Forks**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je m'étouffais sous la chaleur provoquée par le corps de Bella étalé sur moi. _C'est tellement bon de se trouver avec une femme qui a les mêmes envies que soi, et avec laquelle on semble sur une longueur d'onde idéale... _

Bella ronflait discrètement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'embrasser son front. _11h47 ! Bah punaise ! _Je m'étirais, et décidais qu'un tour par la salle de bain et les toilettes ne serait pas vraiment du luxe. _Mais rapide hein, il est encore tôt ! _J'effectuais un nettoyage de formalité, histoire de me débarrasser de cette sensation poisseuse et de sentir bon, et passais par les toilettes avant de revenir au lit. Bella était en train de gémir et de s'étirer, un sourire divin sur ses lèvres. Je me glissais sous les draps et embrassais sa joue.

- Bonjour...

- Hmm... bonjour toi...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et ne résistais pas à l'envie de la couvrir de baisers. Mes lèvres descendaient sur son cou fragile, et elle émit un petit halètement franchement stimulant. _Et une douche pour rien, une ! _

Elle m'attirait à son visage, et nos langues se croisèrent longtemps et sensuellement. Je sentais ses petites mains descendre sur mes reins. Finalement, sans pudeur, elle s'appuya, nue contre mon corps, se blottissant au plus possible contre moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras malgré l'envie de m'unir à elle, et la câlinais, caressant son flanc gauche, jusqu'à ses hanches d'un mouvement répétitif du bout des doigts. Je sentais sous ma main ses frissons.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré...

- Moi aussi... Tu m'as manqué...

Elle levait son visage vers moi et je lui donnais un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de la reprendre dans mes bras. Je fermais les yeux contre elle, inspirant son odeur mélangée à celle de notre nuit d'amour, hypnotisé par son doux contact.

Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, il était près de 13h, et Bella couvrait mon torse de baisers, descendant un peu plus bas que ce que mon imaginaire pouvait supporter. Elle prit ma virilité dans sa bouche et me mena à une jouissance certaine.

- Bella ! Oh putain...

Je m'écroulais sur le matelas, comblé.

- Désolée, je t'ai réveillé... mais j'en avais très envie...

- Oh seigneur... Ne sois jamais désolée d'avoir envie de ça...

_Elle est folle ! _Je pus quand même lui rendre la pareille, manquant de jouir à nouveau en la voyant prendre son plaisir. Nous partageâmes encore un rapport physique intense, les yeux dans les yeux, et je me brûlais de cette passion qu'elle me communiquait.

C'est vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt tout simple que je mettais la table, alors que ma Bella, en peignoir, fit une cuisine rapide. J'appréciais de déjeuner avec elle, juste comme ça, la regardant sourire et rougir sous mes regards insistants.

- Quoi ? Souria-t-elle.

- Rien... Tu es belle, c'est tout...

Elle devint encore plus rouge et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Touchante. _

- Tu vas récupérer ta petite chez ta mère ?

- A 16h tapantes... Va pas falloir que je traîne trop...

- Je peux te suivre ?

- Bien sûr... Mais tu ne voulais pas passer du temps avec tes parents ?

- Je les verrai demain... On part que dans deux jours chez ton père ?

- Oui... Il faudra partir dans la matinée...

- Pas de problème, on prendra ma voiture ! J'ai pas conduit depuis longtemps !

- C'est gentil... Ma voiture est bien mais pas très confortable pour faire une longue route...

Nous passâmes notre dernière heure devant la télé enlacés en tenue décontractée. J'aimais être là, comme ça avec elle, alors que la pluie drue s'abattait au dehors et que nous étions au chaud sous la couette, affalés sur le canapé.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes chez Renée à 16h tapantes. Bella tint à être présente à l'heure précise pour sa fille, et je pouvais déjà voir ses yeux s'illuminer de la retrouver. Elle toqua contre la porte d'une petite maison pavillon avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

- C'est moi !

Je la suivis dans une petite maison très agréable, et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ouverture de porte sur sa gauche.

- Salut ma chérie ! Je suis là ! Il est quatre heures mon coeur !

Je la suivis et découvris Lola affalée de tout son long sur le rebord du canapé, son bras balançant en bas. Elle passait ses doigts sur les nombreux fils colorés qui étaient en bas du canapé. Bella s'agenouilla devant elle et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour mon coeur... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais...

La petite passa son bras autour du cou de sa mère, sans pour autant manifester d'émotions quelconque.

_Ca doit être dur quand même de ne voir aucune réaction émotionnelle sur le visage de son enfant... Si Alice avait eu son bébé, si j'étais devenu père, je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu puiser le courage qu'a Bella pour affronter la différence de mon fils ou de ma fille. _

Le beau-père de Bella, que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Phil Dwyer, cet ancien joueur de baseball réputé, s'approchait, me tendant une main amicale.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enchanté ! Et vous êtes Phil !

- Exact ! Ravi de vous connaître... On peut peut-être se tutoyer ?

- Avec plaisir Phil !

Son accueil était extrêmement agréable et rafraîchissant. La mère de Bella apparut de la cuisine avec un plateau avec quatre verres d'orangeade.

- Ah ma chérie, tu es là ? Oh ! Edward, vous aussi ?

Je lui souriais poliment.

- Bonsoir Renée...

- Je vais vous préparer un autre verre, je n'avais pas prévu que Bella vienne accompagnée...

Je reportais mon regard sur ma petite-amie qui faisait bouger son nez contre celui de sa fille en souriant. Lola caressait les cheveux de Bella en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle murmurait des choses à sa fille que je n'entendais pas de là où j'étais, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau comme si on l'en avait privée depuis des années. Finalement, elle la relevait dans ses bras et la prenait sur ses genoux.

- Regarde qui est revenu de sa tournée... C'est Edward !

La petite leva son regard vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Salut Lola !

Elle s'appuya contre sa mère, le visage neutre, comme s'il était étrange que je sois là. _En fait oui, c'est étrange que je sois là ! _La petite observait sa mère, les yeux pleins de questions.

- Edward a terminé sa tournée de musique mon ange et il voulait te revoir...

J'aimais la façon positive dont Bella tournait la situation : elle aidait Lola à s'adapter à ma présence, à lui montrer que je désirais vraiment intégrer son quotidien. Et il fallait une sacrée dose d'inventivité pour présenter d'une façon aussi intelligente la situation. _En plus c'est vrai, j'ai envie de connaître Lola. Je vois bien que Bella est embêtée par cette situation. _Elle me présentait à toute sa famille, sauf à sa petite fille.

Il me semble que si j'avais eu un enfant, j'aurais aimé qu'il connaisse la personne qui partage ma vie.

J'observais durant une partie de l'apéritif proposé par Renée, ma compagne et sa fille. Lola entraîna Bella dans le couloir et Renée me servit un verre.

- Lola a l'habitude d'aller montrer sa chambre à sa mère... Même s'il n'y a aucun changement, ou simplement si j'ai mis une autre paire de drap, ça compte pour elle...

J'opinais.

- Vous avez des enfants, Edward ?

- Non... Ma précédente compagne a fait une fausse couche mais je n'ai pas d'enfants...

- Oh... Désolée...

Je souriais poliment. _Parfois, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, la fausse couche d'Alice me laissait un arrière-goût amer sur l'estomac. Une lourdeur... Que serait ce bébé s'il était venu jusqu'à nous ? Alice et moi serions-nous séparés ? Et Jasper ? Serait-ce possible qu'il ait tenté de se suicider, et en soit mort ? Ou aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si finalement Alice l'avait quand même rejoint, où aurais-je été avec mon fils ? Je n'aurais certainement pas eu cette carrière, alors comment aurais-je pu l'élever ?_

Je n'aurais jamais vraiment de réponses à ces questions, alors je pense qu'il est plus convenable de ne plus y penser justement. Bella revint avec sa fille, et elles s'installèrent sur une chaise. Lola ne m'adressa pas la parole, mais je sentais très souvent son petit regard sur moi. Elle frôlait de son index le gâteau apéritif sortit par Renée, et le porta volontairement contre son nez pour le sentir. Bella fut obligée de le lui couper en petits morceaux et de le lui poser contre la bouche pour qu'elle daigne le manger.

Finalement, Renée nous convia à rester dîner. Elle n'était pas si froide qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle était même plutôt... farfelue !

- Alors, j'ai essayé de faire du rodéo, mais je suis tombée et je me suis cassée un bras et deux côtes !

Je tentais de ne pas éclater de rire, visualisant mentalement une image de belle-maman sur un cheval déchaîné, un chapeau de cow-boy rose flashy, et des santiags... J'avalais mon verre de rosé difficilement et Phil soupirait en reposant ses couverts.

- Renée ! Edward va finir par penser que t'es bonne pour la psychiatrie !

J'essuyais mes lèvres avec ma serviette.

- Non non, ça va ! Vous inquiétez pas ! souriais-je.

Bella faisait manger Lola sur ses genoux, portant carrément la cuillère à sa bouche, tel qu'elle l'avait sûrement fait dans sa petite enfance. La petite avalait sa purée, docile, et mastiquait les minuscules bouts de viande. Ma compagne la berçait dans ses bras.

Pour le dessert, Bella fit chauffer un biberon pour sa puce, avant de lui donner. Renée sortit sa tarte à l'ananas qu'elle avait fait en fin d'après-midi et honnêtement... _bah honnêtement j'y reviendrais pas ! _

- Vous partez quand chez papa ?

- Après-demain...

- Vous partez avec ma fille, Edward ?

Bella me souriait et je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil discret.

- Oui, je vais découvrir Forks...

- J'espère que Charlie fera l'effort de cuisiner !

Bella fit une grimace.

- Personnellement, s'il commandait chez un traiteur, ça ne me dérangerait pas !

Je retenais un petit rire. _Pas des pros de la bouffe alors la famille Swan... Bella a dû être adoptée ! _Il était près de 22h quand Bella allongea sa petite sur le canapé parce qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Renée et Phil nous offrirent un dernier café avant de repartir.

- Vous comptez justifier comment le fait qu'Edward vous suive en vacances, auprès de Lola ?

Je m'appuyais contre le dossier de la chaise, posant ma main gauche sur la cuisse de Bella.

- Je pensais dire à Lola qu'Edward avait besoin de vacances entre deux concerts...

- Et le fait qu'il dorme chez Charlie ?

Bella prit une gorgée de café.

- J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir...

Renée vidait sa tasse, et posait ses bras sur la table.

- Bella, tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'Edward vienne avec vous... Sans vouloir vous offenser, Edward... Lola va se poser des questions. Elle s'en pose déjà beaucoup, vous comprenez...

_Euh... ouais... ok... _

- Maman !

- Bah écoute ! Lola est peut-être autiste, mais elle n'est pas idiote, d'accord ? Au bout d'un moment, elle va se questionner, se demander ce que fait Edward à vous suivre partout... Ce n'est pas la solution, et tu le sais comme moi !

Tout à coup, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. _Devais-je annuler ces vacances ? _

- Renée ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Edward et Bella de décider la façon dont ils veulent gérer leur relation par rapport à Lola ? l'interrogeait Phil.  
Je lui étais reconnaissant de cette intervention.

- Je dirais à Lola qu'Edward a voulu prendre des vacances parce qu'il a eu une série de concerts assez épuisante. Qu'il reste chez Charlie parce qu'il ne connaît pas la ville. C'est tout ! On lui en parlera, ne t'en fais pas. Seulement, j'ai besoin de temps pour qu'elle se familiarise avec la présence régulière d'Edward, et surtout pour savoir comment tourner les choses... C'est loin d'être aussi simple que tu ne sembles le penser...

Renée semblait se pincer.

- Très bien ! Mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'aurais pas mise en garde contre ça...

_Ca fait plaisir de se sentir apprécié... _Bella soupirait, et finalement se levait.

- On va y aller, il se fait tard... Demain, je vais préparer les affaires...

Je lui emboîtais le pas. Lola dormait du sommeil du juste sur le canapé, et je vis que Bella eut du mal à la soulever. Je m'avançais pour l'aider et attrapais la petite dans mes bras. Elle gémit, mais ne se réveilla pas. Bella l'entourait d'une petite couverture, et attrapait son sac. Lola dans les bras, je saluais Phil et Renée comme je le pouvais. Le beau-père de Bella me rattrapa vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Excuse Renée... Elle est... enfin elle s'inquiète pour un rien des fois...

- Je la comprends...

_Oui, effectivement je pouvais comprendre son embarras. Mais c'est la façon dont elle a présenté les choses qui me chiffonne un peu. _

Après avoir installée Lola dans son siège-auto, Bella prit le volant. Ses parents habitaient à dix minutes de mon quartier. Je ne savais pas quoi penser au sujet de ce que venait de dire sa mère. _En fait... si on enfonçait un peu Lola dans sa maladie... Ce serait notre faute... Si c'était une mauvaise idée ces vacances ? _

- Edward ?

- Hum...

- Tu es vexé ?

Je me tournais vers Bella qui était arrêtée à un feu rouge.

- Non, t'inquiète pas...

Elle reportait son attention sur le devant de la route, attendant de pouvoir circuler à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée... Elle n'est pas méchante tu sais, c'est juste qu'elle s'inquiète... Elle t'apprécie...

- Non, mais je comprends... Mais tu sais, dans un sens elle n'a pas tort... Comment on va justifier ma venue aux yeux de Lola ?

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la pressa.  
- On lui dira que tu es venu en vacances te reposer... Je te laisserais ma chambre au pire, et je dormirais sur le lit de camp de Charlie, à côté du canapé où j'installerais Lola...

_Génial... _

- On fera l'inverse ! Je dormirais sur le canapé, tu dormiras avec ta gamine...

Elle soupirait. Mon ton avait claqué, un peu plus sec que mon état d'esprit. _Mais combien de temps allait-elle se sacrifier et se faire passer en dernier à ce point ? _

- Je suis désolé... pardon...

- C'est pas grave...

- Je vais... Par contre je vais aller chez moi... Demain matin j'en profiterais pour aller voir Elisabeth, Esmé et Carlisle... prendre des nouvelles de ma famille avant de partir, tout ça...

- D'accord...

Elle conduisit jusqu'à mon immeuble dans un certain silence. Elle se garait sur le parking.

- Je passe vous chercher après-demain... Vers quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures ça me semble correct... Ca nous fait arriver à Forks à 13h à peu près...

- Ca marche ! Je prendrais les sacs pour mes concerts qui sont restés chez toi pour partir...

Elle opinait. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Lola qui dormait toujours, et déposais rapidement mes lèvres contre celles de Bella.

- Bonne nuit...

- Toi aussi...

Je quittais la voiture assez rapidement, refroidi par je-ne-sais-quoi. Les propos de Renée avaient jeté un certain froid, et un certain doute dans le coeur de Bella, je le voyais bien. Sa fille est tout pour elle... _Notre relation dépendait directement de la réaction de Lola à sa découverte. _

Et franchement, je n'arrivais pas à me faire une simple idée, ou un soupçon d'intuition, en ce qui concernait la réaction de la petite...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Le lendemain fila à toute vitesse. J'avais pris le temps d'appeler Renée, afin de lui demander quelques explications. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle réagisse ainsi. _Ca n'a pas plu à Edward, je l'ai bien vu... _

J'avais fait tourner une machine de ses affaires sales dans ses deux sacs, afin qu'il ait des vêtements propres pour son séjour avec nous. C'est vrai que ça me paraissait compliqué d'expliquer à Lola la venue d'Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, refuser ces vacances avec lui serait ne pas l'habituer à sa présence. _Et j'ai envie qu'il rencontre mon père. _

Lola apparut dans le salon vers 21H, alors que je l'avais couché depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait quitté son pyjama, et avait passé ses vêtements que j'avais préparé pour notre départ.

- Bah ma chérie... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Elle avait son sac à dos sur les épaules, prête pour le départ. Elle me fixait, hésitante.

- Lola... Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ?

- On va chez pépé...

Elle m'attrapait la main et m'entraînait vers la porte.

- Oh non mon coeur... C'est demain matin que l'on s'en va... Pas ce soir... Je t'ai expliqué qu'on faisait un dodo, et dès qu'on se lève, on s'en va en vacances...

Elle mâchonnait son index.

- Edward va venir nous chercher à neuf heures demain matin, après le petit-déjeuner et la douche...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il va venir avec nous chez pépé...

- Pourquoi ?

_Oh seigneur..._

- Et bien Edward a... Edward fait des concerts de musique qui sont très fatiguants pour lui, et il a besoin de vacances quand il ne travaille pas. Comme il aime être avec toi, il va venir avec nous chez pépé pour le rencontrer, et se reposer à Forks...

Lola ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es contente qu'Edward vienne avec nous ?

Mais elle ne manifestait pas la moindre émotion.

- Comment tu te sens en ce moment en toi ? Est-ce que tu es contente ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

- Tu te sens triste ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. _Donc elle est triste... Je la connais. _Je l'attrapais et l'enlaçais avec force.

- Mais nous y allons aussi ensemble. Je viens avec toi, chez pépé. Je ne te laisse pas... Edward va passer un bon séjour. Tu lui montreras notre lit, celui de pépé, la cuisine, la salle à manger, et le petit lac où pépé va à la pêche...

Le regard de Lola se posa sur les poissons. Elle les pointa du doigt.

- Oh non, pépé ne va pas pêcher les poissons rouges... Quant à tes petits amis, Angela va venir les nourrir tous les jours... Marraine est d'accord pour prendre soin de tes animaux... Et tu sais que pendant les vacances, nous allons aller voir pour faire du cheval ensemble... Tu aimes le cheval, Lola ?

Elle se mit à rougir et dissimula son visage dans mes cheveux.

La pilule Edward sembla passer tant bien que mal. Finalement, je gardais Lola dans mon lit ce soir-là, où elle passa un long moment à caresser mon bras de sa petite main, avant de poser ma paume sur son ventre et de me faire faire le geste de la caresser.

**..**

Edward fut ponctuel, et c'était un excellent conducteur. Sa bonne humeur l'avait repris, et j'étais contente qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur de l'incident Renée. Nous arrivâmes à Forks en tout juste quatre heures, et Edward se garait devant la maison, dans l'allée déserte.

_Papa au boulot, comme toujours ! _

Mon compagnon siffla en observant son environnement.

- Bah dis donc... C'est... vachement vert ici...

Je souriais. _Je me faisais la même réflexion à chaque fois... _

J'attrapais les clés de secours mais à peine dans la maison, Lola s'éclipsa à l'étage, son doudou lapin gris contre elle. Edward m'aida à rentrer les bagages, et mon père fit son apparition rapidement.

- Ma chérie ! Excuse-moi, pardon ! Une urgence ! Ca va ?

- Très bien papa ! Y'a pas de problème !

Je l'étreignis brièvement. Edward se tenait derrière moi, poliment. Mon père lui tendit une main spontanément.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Charlie !

- Edward ! Enchanté !

- De même ! Bienvenu à Forks !

- Merci monsieur !

Mon père le jaugea d'un coup d'oeil rapide... _déformation professionnelle... _et quitta son uniforme.

- Et ma Lola, vous l'avez vendue ?

- Elle est en haut, dans la chambre !

Charlie grimpa les escaliers et je l'entendis appeler ma fille. J'étais toujours fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle il approchait Lola. Autant des fois il fallait véritablement se bagarrer pour que Lola accepte d'aller chez ma mère, autant venir chez Charlie n'était source d'aucun tracas.

Edward me souriait, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

- Il a l'air sympa ton père...  
J'opinais.

- Il est tranquille... Tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire avec lui...

Il soupirait, comme soulagé.

- Ca sera au moins ça de positif...

_En voulait-il encore à Renée ? _Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes mains sur son torse. Il m'attira contre lui, ses paumes sur ma taille.

- Je suis désolée pour Renée... Vraiment... Tu sais, ce qu'elle pense ne reflète en rien ce que JE pense...

Il regardait par-dessus ma tête une seconde, avant de reporter son attention et ses yeux vert brûlants sur moi.

- Je sais... mais je sais aussi l'importance qu'a Lola dans ta vie... Invariablement, elle devra savoir un jour ou l'autre...

Je me laissais aller contre son torse puissant, sous ses baisers.

- N'y pense plus, Bella... Prends ton temps pour lui dire, rien ne presse... Je veux que tout se passe bien pour elle comme pour toi...

_La situation semblait tellement pesante pour lui, malgré ses dires. _Charlie fit sa réapparition une dizaine de minutes après. Il nous trouva enlacés.

- Où est Lola ?

- Dans ta chambre, elle est allongée sur le lit... Le voyage a été long ! J'ai ramené des pizzas...

Je ne pus retenir un rire. _Papa ! _

Je trouvais Lola endormie dans mon lit de jeune fille, et prit le parti de ne pas la réveiller. Elle mangera quand elle sera debout ! Charlie, Edward et moi déjeunâmes dans la petite cuisine de mon père, à même les cartons d'emballage.

- Alors Edward, tu es en pleine tournée si j'ai bien compris...

- C'est vrai... Là je suis en pause mais on va repartir...

- T'en as pour longtemps ?

- Je termine en septembre prochain...

Charlie soufflait.

- Et ben mes enfants... Courageux !

- Pas le choix...

Charlie décapsulait deux bières et en tendait une à mon compagnon. _C'est étonnant la faculté qu'a Charlie d'occulter ma présence quand il sort de l'alcool ! _Il émit un léger grognement quand il me vit prendre un peu de la bière d'Edward, mais ne dit rien.

- Et tu repars quand ?

- Dans presque quinze jours ! Jusqu'à quelques jours avant Noël...

_Oh merde... Presque un mois... _

- Ca ne te fait pas trop long loin de ta famille ?

- Un peu... enfin ça dépend... Avant c'était moins long mais maintenant... c'est un peu différent...

Il m'adressait un sourire et je fus certaine de rougir à ce moment-là. Charlie se racla la gorge, certainement gêné.

- Bon... euh... je suis content pour vous...

Je souriais et mon père me fit un léger clin d'oeil.

- Je vais devoir retourner au commissariat, j'ai pu me libérer que deux heures...

Charlie se levait et enfilait sa veste de shérif.

- Je vous laisse vous installer, faites comme chez vous ! Vous vous débrouillerez bien, je reviendrai vers 20h...

- T'en fais pas, papa !

Charlie serra la main d'Edward et quitta la maison.

Edward et moi débarrassions la table et je grimpais à l'étage pour vérifier que Lola dormait bien. Je l'installais sous la couverture. _La pauvre chatoune... Cette route l'a épuisée... _

Edward arrivait sur le palier et je refermais la porte de la chambre. J'attrapais sa main et lui fis visiter l'étage.

- Là c'est la salle de bain et ici la chambre de mon père... Et au fond, il y a le placard avec les draps et il y a l'escalier pour monter au grenier... Tu veux te reposer un peu du voyage ?

- J'vais prendre une douche je pense, et après ouais je m'allongerai un peu...

- T'auras qu'à te mettre dans la chambre de Charlie...

- Ok...

Je déballais des affaires de détente et prenais une rapide douche. Edward prit ma place dans la cabine de douche, et lorsque je quittais la petite pièce, je trouvais ma fille debout en plein milieu de l'escalier, immobile.

- Ma Lola, tu es réveillée ?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en courant et se mit à pleurer.

- Bah mon coeur... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se mettant même à suffoquer.

- Lola ! Calme-toi mon coeur... Raconte à maman.. Shhh... shhh...

Je m'asseyais sur une marche et la prenais contre moi pour la bercer. Edward fit son apparition en pantalon en coton gris et en tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle s'est mise à pleurer...

Lola hurlait littéralement contre mon cou. _Non ma chérie... non, non... _Edward passait sa main sur le dos de Lola mais elle le repoussait.

- Lola... Calme-toi s'il te plaît...

Je sentais les doigts de ma fille dans mon cou.

- Pépé...

- Il est parti au travail ma chérie... Il reviendra ce soir pour dîner, à 20h !

Lola se remit à crier.

- C'est ça ? C'est pépé que tu n'as pas vu et qui te manque ?

Elle opinait. _Elle avait dû s'endormir avec mon père près d'elle, et se réveiller seule... _

- C'est rien mon bébé... c'est rien... On va appeler pépé au travail pour qu'il te rassure...

Je descendais en bas, posais ma fille sur le canapé et attrapais le numéro du shérif. Ce fut l'assistant de mon père qui me répondit, Charlie étant en déplacement. Lola sanglotait sur le canapé et du téléphone, j'aperçus Edward s'agenouiller devant Lola. Il l'observait, timide, appuyé contre le sofa.

Je raccrochais et m'approchais doucement.

- Ton pépé va revenir... Dans cinq heures... C'est cinq tours de la pendule pour la grande aiguille...

Lola gémissait, mais ne criait plus.

- On va s'occuper de toi avec ta maman... Tu verras... On va faire des jeux si tu veux... Tu veux qu'on fasse des jeux ?

Lola se redressait et je m'approchais. Elle pleurait toujours silencieusement, fixant Edward.

- On va faire quatre heures, vu que tu as dormi pendant qu'on mangeait... On ira se promener après, tu veux ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête et me désignait l'écran plan.

- Tu voudras regarder les dessins animés ?

Elle opina. Je lui préparais une petite collation et Edward et moi prenions place à ses côtés. Je m'installais à la droite de Lola, et Edward prit place à ma droite également. J'essayais de ne pas trop le toucher, mais la proximité de son corps m'appelait.

_Renée a raison... Le dire à Lola nous enlèvera un poids... mais j'ignorais toujours comment lui présenter les choses. J'avais le pressentiment que je devais attendre le retour de Jacob pour ça. Lola lui est très attachée, elle l'écoutera peut-être mieux que moi. Et la présence de Jake l'aidera à ne pas se sentir seule... _

Lola fut heureuse de retrouver son grand-père, et la soirée se déroula relativement bien. Après le dîner, je montais coucher ma fille. Je l'allongeais dans le lit, et la couvrais des couvertures.

- Allez ma puce... On va dormir...

- Musique...

- Pépé n'a pas de chaîne mon coeur... On ne peut pas écouter de musique...

Je la vis se décomposer. Je m'allongeais près d'elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave mon ange... Maman va rester avec toi et chanter...

Elle fit "non" de la tête. J'entendais Edward et Charlie rire en bas, et il me vint une idée.

- Attends... Je sais ce qu'on va faire...

Je descendais en bas et trouvais mon père et mon petit-ami assis dans le salon à commenter un match.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Il levait la tête vers moi et je posais ma main sur son épaule.

- J'ai un service à te demander...

- Vas-y !

- Tu pourrais monter chanter tes chansons à ma fille ? Elle veut sa musique mais Charlie n'a pas de lecteur CD...

- Bien sûr !

- Merci...

- Excusez-moi Charlie !

- Vas-y mon garçon !

Mon père buvait sa bière et j'entraînais Edward à l'étage. Lola était allongée, son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Edward va te chanter tes chansons... Elle aime les chansons de ton premier album...

Mon compagnon s'installa au fond du lit, je me glissais sous la couette avec ma petite et Edward se mit à chanter la première chanson de son album. Alors, je vis le visage de ma petite devenir encore plus blanc si possible, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Lola tapota mon bras.

- C'est Edward...

Elle se mordait l'index en fixant Edward.

- Oui... C'est Edward, et il chante pour toi... murmurais-je.

- C'est Edward...

Edward était beau lorsqu'il chantait. Sa voix, ses yeux. Son succès était inévitable. Lola souriait et rougissait, et se calait contre moi. Edward m'adressa un petit clin d'oeil et mon coeur battait très fort. _Je sentais ma petite toute frémissante. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi... Et c'était un cadeau inestimable ! _Lola finit par s'endormir au bout de quatre chansons, chose exceptionnelle. Je l'allongeais et la couvrais.

Edward et moi quittions la chambre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me serrer contre lui.

- Ca a été ?

- C'était parfait Edward... Elle était toute chiffonnée de te voir chanter... souriais-je.

Il m'attirait contre lui et embrassait mon front.

- Je suis content que ça lui ait été...

Je me serrais contre son corps, inspirant son odeur. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Charlie fit son apparition.

- Je vais me coucher les enfants...

- Bonne nuit papa !

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Charlie !

Mon père disparut dans sa chambre et je redescendais en bas avec mon compagnon. Edward s'asseyait sur le canapé et m'entraînait à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Nos bouches se rencontraient et je sentis sa langue venir chercher la mienne. Je me laissais aller contre son corps, savourant notre baiser, et ses mains qui caressaient mon corps et mon dos, avant de se poser contre mes fesses.

_Parfois, c'est compliqué de faire semblant... Il allait vraiment falloir que je me décide à aborder le sujet avec ma fille. _

Edward tint à dormir sur le sofa, et je lui installais un lit de fortune, bien que le canapé de papa était très confortable. Je lui installais un coussin et un drap avec une épaisse couverture. Après m'être mise en pyjama, je retournais en bas et me glissais tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre lui dans le salon, et bien vite, il nous apparut évident que la meilleure solution pour bien avoir la place était que je me retrouve sur son corps... _Lui en moi de préférence... _

Le plus doucement possible, après de délicates caresses, j'abaissais son boxer et descendais sur sa virilité, son corps butant au fond du mien. Edward ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

- Si ton père descend...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Il ne descendra pas... Il sait que tu dors ici, et il se doute que je vais venir te voir...

La couette était sur nous, et j'avais gardé ma chemise de nuit comme Edward n'avait pas retiré son tee-shirt. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Quand même... S'il se doute de ce qu'on fait...

- J'ai 25 ans... J'ai déjà eu une petite fille et je me suis mariée à 18 ans... Il se doute bien que Lola n'est pas venue au monde dans un champ de poireaux...

J'imprimais un mouvement de va et vient sur lui.

- Et j'ai un petit-ami magnifique, qui a certains... avantages... Je compte en profiter dès que possible... souriais-je.

Edward ouvrit des yeux brûlants noircis par le plaisir et m'aida dans mon mouvement. Très vite, il passa ses mains sous ma chemise, pour caresser ma poitrine. Nos corps s'entremêlaient dans le plaisir et mes muscles se tendaient, emprisonnant le plaisir d'Edward dans mon corps. Je retombais sur lui, haletante et transpirante.

_C'est vrai... Pour tenir à deux sur un canapé, y'a pas mieux... _


	19. Chapitre 19 : Je t'aime

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Après moulte tergiversation, ma mémoire m'est reviendue ! C'est la voix de Lola que je publie le week-end ! Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance (**le vingtième donc**), donc cela me laisse peu de marge. Ce qui m'en laisse encore moins, c'est mon stage de deux mois qui commence lundi, donc fatalement, moins de temps pour écrire. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de ma formation et de mon avenir, je vais m'y consacrer pleinement, et il se peut que les publications se fassent plus "espacées" dira-t-on, bien que j'essayerai d'écrire aussi souvent que possible. Je sais que vous le comprenez amplement, mais je tiens à prévenir... C'est que ces petits bouts en micro-crèche vont sûrement me pomper pas mal d'énergie...**

**Parlons peu, parlons bien ! Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre : lena -lna933-, mel031, familykoala, Nini Hathaway, halay, Lilyssy (**J'aimerais faire un stage avec des enfants autistes. Je suis particulièrement touchée par cette maladie, mon cousin en étant victime...**), Marina (**oui Marina, ce sont des personnages fictifs mdr Lola avait déjà fait une sorte de crise il y a quelques chapitres, mais je ne m'étais pas éternisée dessus il me semble**), fan-par-hasard21, Liline57, Mariefandetwilight (**nan, je ne crois pas avoir reçu de review de ta part sur le précédent chapitre, mais FF a pas mal déconné alors bon, faut pas trop t'en inquiéter :)**), Butterfly971, LolaMiSweetlove, Shirley, kinoum, Floeolia62, callie226, coco-des-iles, Aliiice, aude77, petitelulu27, lagourmande45, ulkan13, tonie, cchope, Asuna93, Virginie-de-TN, Galswinthe, liloupovitch, calimero59, Floraline, doudounord2, ousna, mmccg, Grazie, amlove (**Bah j'écris la nuit, donc j'ai pas chaud lol**), SweetyMarie, Lapinou63, Morgane, LuneBlanche, Lucie L, crysteldu83, Elodie Breuse, Liki0da, katner, choubidou. lily, Aurore Athena, JasperWife, Atchoum16, sarinette60, Rosabella01, bichou85, SoSweetySoCrazy, Tinga Bella, Claire91, Onja, Cullen's familly, Ilonka, chouchoumag, Edwardbellaamour, PatiewSnow, erika shoval, melacullen, Ronnie32, Annouk, Lily-Rose-Bella, tacha vaillant et Habswifes.**

**Un grand merci à melacullen, qui va se retrouver en vacances de mon côté puisque je n'aurai pas grand chose à lui envoyer mdr**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour votre patience, votre compréhension. Considérez ce chapitre comme le dernier vraiment peinard... d'ailleurs ça se sent à deux éléments dans ce chapitre, mais vous comprendrez toutes seules ! **

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous!**

**Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 19 : Je t'aime**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je me garais devant le centre équestre de Sue, proche de la Push. Lola avait le doigt sur la vitre de la voiture. Edward était resté chez mon père, Charlie et lui ayant prévu de regarder un match ensemble. _Ils s'entendaient bien, et ça me faisait plaisir ! _

- Papi...

- Et oui c'est vrai tu as raison, c'est la route qui va chez papi...

- Papi !

Elle tapait contre la vitre et je me tournais, pour effectivement voir Billy dans son fauteuil, auprès de Sue devant le centre équestre.

- Ah ben oui tu as raison regarde, c'est papi ! On va le voir ?

Je l'aidais à descendre de la voiture et nous avancions jusqu'à mon ancien beau-père.

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Ma petite-fille adorée ! Bonjour Lola !

Lola se cachait derrière ma jambe.

- Tu le reconnais ? C'est papi ! C'est le papa de ton papa...

Elle s'approchait et déposait un baiser sur les doigts de Billy.

- Bonjour ma jolie puce ! Oh que tu es belle... Tu es de plus en plus jolie...

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour Billy !

- Bonjour Bella ! Tu es toujours aussi rayonnante !

- Merci...

J'attrapais la main de ma petite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Charlie ne m'avait pas prévenu !

- On est venues en vacances une petite dizaine de jours et je cherchais un centre équestre pratiquant l'hippothérapie pour Lola...

- Une de mes monitrices a une formation spéciale, commenta Sue. Elle arrivera d'ici une dizaine de minutes...

- Très bien...

Lola observait, de façon presque craintive, le centre équestre. Je m'agenouillais à son niveau.

- C'est ici que l'on va venir s'occuper des chevaux comme le docteur nous l'a conseillé... Tu vas voir, c'est très joli les chevaux...

Billy s'avançait avec son fauteuil.

- Mais oui ma louloute ! Les chevaux c'est sympa !

- Tu entends ce que te dit papi ?

Lola nous regardait à tour de rôle et appuyait sa tête contre moi.

- Papa...

- Papa est au travail mon cœur... Mais dès ce soir, on lui enverra un message par internet pour lui raconter cette journée au centre équestre. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle passait ses bras autour de ma nuque et je me levais avec la petite autour de moi.

- Tu viens faire un câlin à papi ?

Elle semblait hésiter mais finalement se glissait dans les bras de Billy Black.

- J'ai eu ton papa au téléphone il y a trois jours ! Il va très bien et il t'embrasse très fort. Tu lui manques beaucoup !

_Billy a eu de ses nouvelles ? Génial ! _

- Il vous a appelé ?

- Oui, mais il n'avait que quelques minutes avant de partir en mission pour distribuer des vivres dans des villages ravagés par la guerre qui sont assez reculés...

- Et comment allait-il ?

- Ca va... J'crois qu'il a eu un petit coup de mou mais ça va...

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord d'un muret face à eux.

- Ca peut se comprendre...

Billy opinait.

- Il a choisi cette voie... Il sait ce que ça impliquait...

- Je sais...

Billy m'observait. _Je sais qu'il m'en voulait toujours un peu de ma séparation d'avec son fils, et d'être partie avec mon bébé. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, sachant que Jacob m'avait été infidèle. _

- Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais trouvé quel...

_NON __!__ NON __!__ NON ! _fis les gros yeux et de grands mouvements. Il arqua un sourcil en direction de la petite mais opinait.

Une dame d'une trentaine d'années fit son apparition, vêtue en tenue d'équitation. Elle s'approchait de nous avec un sourire agréable.

- Bonjour, je suis Lisa, excusez mon retard, mon petit a de la fièvre...

Elle nous serra la main mais Lola évita consciencieusement son contact en tournant la tête contre l'épaule de son grand-père.

- Tu es Lola ?

Je caressais la nuque de mon bébé.

- Lola, ma chérie...

Billy la retournait sur ses cuisses de sorte que Lola ne puisse pas échapper son regard, mais ma fille tournait son regard vers moi et fermait les yeux avec une certaine force.

- Ça ne fait rien... On va y aller en douceur... Je vais vous expliquer comment tout va se dérouler... Suivez-moi...

Nous accompagnions cette dame dans le centre équestre, où une quinzaine de chevaux et poneys se trouvaient. Billy avançait avec Lola sur ses genoux. Elle tripotait son pull épais.

- Votre petite a quel âge ?

- Quatre ans...

- Elle n'est pas grande, nous allons commencer avec un poney... Un petit shetland... Nous en avons trois ici, qui sont tous adorables ! Je les utilise beaucoup pour mes séances d'hippothérapie... Il y a Buzz, qui est extrêmement patient et un peu nonchalant donc il faut bien maîtriser ses exigences envers lui... Babi est un peu foufou, il est encore très jeune, mais je sais que sa crête bien droite amuse beaucoup les enfants. Et Venus est extrêmement douce...

Elle se tournait vers Lola.

- Je voudrais que tu choisisses un poney pour commencer... Il est important d'en choisir un qui te plaise...

Il nous fallut trente minutes pour que Lola accepte de regarder Lisa, et dix minutes de plus pour qu'elle ose s'approcher des poneys. _Patience est un maître mot... _passait et repassait devant les boxes, et finalement s'arrêtait devant le dénommé Buzz. Lisa s'approcha et ouvrit le boxe. D'instinct, ma fille recula, se cognant contre mes jambes. Je passais ma main sur son ventre pour la rassurer.

- Regarde mon cœur comme il est beau... Il est gris avec une jolie crinière blanche...

Lisa s'approchait avec une carotte que le cheval mangea rapidement.

- On va d'abord établir un premier contact essentiel entre le cheval et Lola... Les chevaux réagissent beaucoup à l'instinct, et à la sensation que leur procure le corps en face d'eux... Ils y sont très sensibles, un peu comme un autiste va être sensible aux mouvements autour de lui... Donc, notre travail va consister à aider Lola à maîtriser ses mouvements psychomoteurs pour que Buzz puisse lui accorder sa confiance...

Durant un bon quart d'heure, Lisa distillait de nombreux conseils. Ma fille était debout dans l'allée, sa poupée contre elle, observant chaque mouvement.

- Tu veux caresser Buzz ?

Lola regardait, sans répondre.

- Ma chérie, Lisa t'a demandé si tu veux caresser le poney...

Elle se cramponnait à ma main.

- Madame... Essayez de poser la main qui tient celle de votre fille sur le ventre du cheval...

Je m'exécutais et les doigts de Lola noués aux miens se posèrent en même temps sur les poils du cheval. A ma grande surprise, Lola laissa sa paume sur le ventre chaud de l'animal. Le premier contact était établi, et ma fille fit glisser son index dans le pelage du poney.

Personne ne commentait, observant Lola. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle retira son doigt comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle rougissait et quittait le boxe en courant pour me rejoindre.

- C'est très bien mon cœur ! Est-ce que Buzz a la peau douce ?

Elle opinait et passait sa petite main sur ma joue comme si elle me caressait.

- On y retourne ?

Le temps pris fut long, et au bout de presque une heure, Lisa mit fin à la séance. Lola avait tourné autour du cheval, tentant de le toucher. La monitrice fut relativement patiente.

- La prochaine fois, nous brosserons Buzz, tu veux bien ? Pour lui faire un joli pelage, qu'il soit très beau... Nous utiliserons ceci, qui est une brosse exprès pour Buzz qui s'appelle l'étrille... Ça sera doux, et ça ne lui fera aucun mal... Tu le feras... Touche comme c'est doux pour Buzz...

Lola accepta de toucher la matière de la brosse. Elle finit par la prendre et la passer sur son pull. J'hésitais à l'en empêcher, car la brosse n'était pas bien propre, mais la monitrice m'interdit de le faire.

- Elle doit découvrir son environnement... Laissez-la toucher, expérimenter, s'approprier les objets...

J'opinais, et observais ma petite puce découvrir les objets.

Pendant ce temps, Lisa m'entraîna un peu à part.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui... Comment allez-vous organiser les séances ?

- Par tranche d'une heure maximum... Je vais insister sur le fait d'établir une très bonne relation avec votre petite et Buzz. Ils apprendront à se connaître par le nettoyage du cheval, la nourriture... Ça sera essentiel. Le pansage et le harnachement du poney seront deux bons éléments de découverte pour eux... Ils apprendront à se faire confiance l'un l'autre. Ensuite, Lola pourra monter sur Buzz dès qu'elle se sentira suffisamment à l'aise. Elle participera avec son corps, apprendra à faire confiance à l'animal. Si déjà nous arrivons à ce but, ça sera une très bonne nouvelle ! Selon les progrès de Lola, nous ferons une petite balade dans le manège, et j'expliquerais à votre fille le maniement des rennes. Ensuite, votre fille devra récompenser son cheval. C'est encore une étape de relationnel entre eux deux... Il nous faudra instaurer une vraie relation ! Je prendrai Lola individuellement pendant cinq ou dix séances. Ensuite, nous l'intègrerons dans un petit groupe de trois élèves...

_Attends une seconde, toi ! _

- Combien de séances seront nécessaires ?

- Autant de fois que Lola aura besoin de progresser. Une séance par semaine serait positive...

- Une par semaine ?

- Oui...

- C'est que nous habitons Seattle...

Ses lèvres s'arrondissaient.

- Oh...

- Oui... Je ne pensais pas que ça s'inscrirait dans la durée et j'ai appelé tous les centres équestres de la région... Aucun ne fait ce que vous proposez...

- Ca va être difficile alors d'établir une thérapie efficace !

Je n'aimais pas le ton avec lequel elle me parlait. _Comme si j'avais fait exprès d'habiter Seattle ! _

- Ecoutez... Je ne sais pas comment faire...

- Vous êtes prête à tous les sacrifices pour votre fille ?

- J'aime ma fille, et je veux l'aider !

- Essayez de venir aussi souvent que possible ici...

- C'est que ça me fait du trajet... Huit heures de route aller-retour...

- Je le comprends... Mais votre fille commence tout juste à établir une relation avec Buzz. Nous n'en avons pas encore les prémisses... Je crois que c'est bien de revenir...

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir... Je travaille alors...

Lisa haussait les épaules. _C'est incroyable ça ! On dirait qu'elle me tient pour responsable de l'état de Lola ! Désolée, mais faire Forks-Seattle une fois par semaine peut me coûter cher... Si j'avais la garantie que Lola ferait des progrès grâce à ça, j'étais prête à revenir tous les trois jours s'il le fallait... _Mais l'attitude de Lisa ne me semblait pas positive.

- Essayez au moins une fois tous les quinze jours...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Il allait falloir que je me réorganise totalement.

- Miss Swan, vous devriez...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa "suggestion" qu'un bruit de chute attirait mon attention, ainsi que Billy.

- LOLA !

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Le match venait de se terminer et Charlie se levait du canapé.

- L'arbitre était vendu !

- Putain c'est clair !

_Non mais j'vous jure hein... Accorder cette putain de pénalité à la fin... Ça craint sec ! _

- J'te sers un café ?

- Volontiers !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, où le père de Bella fit passer la boisson chaude. _Bonne idée tiens, un café sur deux bières ! Heureusement que mon bide a vu pire que ça ! _

- J'espère que ça aura été le cheval avec la p'tite...

- Y'a pas de raison...

Je m'asseyais tandis que Charlie versait le café dans deux tasses.

- En tout cas, Bella a l'air d'apprécier ta présence...

Je souriais. J'aime bien le père de ma compagne. Il est cool.

- Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un cette gamine...

Nous prenions place autour de la table.

- Elle se donne depuis quatre ans pour sa petite... Elle était déjà couveuse quand la petite est née, alors quand le diagnostic d'autisme est tombé...

- Ca a été dur j'imagine...

- Très dur... Jacob l'a trompé très tôt après la naissance de la petite, et elle est immédiatement partie avec Lola qui n'avait que quelques semaines... Renée ne lui a pas rendu la tâche facile, se targuant d'une "certaine franchise" qui aurait pu mal tourner... Je l'ai vu venir vivre ici, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des nuits... Bella pleurait plus que son bébé...

Charlie soupirait, visiblement en proie à des souvenirs compliqués.

- Tu sais, tu le sauras quand t'auras une fille, mais voir ta petite pleurer comme ça... Ça fait mal...

- J'imagine oui...

Je prenais une gorgée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Elle s'est tellement occupée de sa Lola... Elle n'a plus vécu que pour elle... Alors ta présence lui fera du bien...

- Elle m'apporte aussi beaucoup...

Il jetait un bref regard sur moi, et je reconnus sans mal le regard de sa petite-fille.

- Ma fille, et Lola, sont très importantes à mes yeux. Je n'ai qu'elles et je les aime plus que ma propre vie... Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec Jake, et j'aurais dû. Je ferais le méchant beau-père une fois, mais si tu leur fais du mal par quelque façon que ce soit, tu es un homme mort, c'est clair ?

Je pouvais presque voir sa moustache frissonner.

_Gloups ! _

- Vous en faites pas... Leur faire du mal n'est pas mon intention... Au contraire... Vous savez, j'ai bien vu à quel point Bella a du mal à se considérer en tant que femme, et j'espère l'y aider... J'espère aussi que sa fille m'acceptera... C'est pas évident mais j'ai bon espoir... Et puis... Vous savez, je tiens vraiment à Bella... Je l'aime. Alors je veux son bonheur...

Il opinait.

- Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et tu fais du bien à ma fille... Je ne demande rien d'autre, petit!

Je me sentais heureux d'en arriver là avec Charlie Swan. Il était un père aimant et attentionné, un grand-père aux petits soins. Il m'avait ouvert sa maison sans arrière-pensée.

- Ca ne te gêne pas de dormir sur le canapé ?

- Non ça va... C'est pas comme s'il était pas confortable...

- Oui et je suppose que ma fille vient te rejoindre...

Je manquais m'étouffer dans mon café.

_Pardon ? pardon ? _

- Quoi ?

Charlie se mit à rougir, gêné.

- Enfin je voulais dire... pas dans ce sens-là qu'elle te rejoigne pour... olala... Ecoute, je te propose d'oublier ça, ok ?

J'acquiesçais, à la fois terriblement gêné mais terriblement amusé. _En un mot : c'est terrible ! _Le téléphone fixe sonnait, et Charlie partit décrocher. Je terminais ma tasse de café, tentant d'effacer ce sourire niais de mon visage.

- Quoi ? Oui, on arrive !

Il réapparut blanc comme un linge.

- Bella et Lola sont aux urgences, la petite est tombée au centre équestre, elle s'est ouvert le menton!

- Quoi ?

- Viens ! Je t'emmène !

Il me conduisit jusqu'au grand bâtiment blanc, et je sentais mon cœur battre assez vite. _Lola s'est ouvert le menton ? _Je savais par mon père que ça pouvait énormément saigner... Charlie s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil pour demander l'admission mais j'aperçus Bella dans un des couloirs sur ma gauche, à côté d'un homme en fauteuil roulant.

- Charlie ! Là !

Je me précipitais sur Bella qui pleurait. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, le cœur battant.

_Mon dieu, c'est pire que le menton, c'est ça ?_

- Bella !

- Edward ?

Elle éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à ma nuque.

- Shh... Je suis là... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Charlie tapait le dos de l'homme en fauteuil, et je ne doutais pas un instant de son identité : le père de l'ex de Bella.

- Lola s'est pris le pied dans une dalle au centre équestre... Elle est tombée...

Nous entendîmes un cri d'enfant qui me glaçait le sang.

- Le menton s'est ouvert, ça a beaucoup saigné...

Bella s'agrippait à moi.

- Ils... les docteurs... ont pas voulu que j... que je reste avec elle... Ils... Elle hurle...

- C'est Lola qui hurle comme ça ?

Elle opinait, et se remit à pleurer.

- Ils ont dit que... je la stressais enco... encore plus et... que ça irait... qu'ils savaient faire... j'ai voulu simplement lui... lui expliquer... qu'ils allaient l'endormir pour faire ça mais... elle a refusé... Elle voulait pas... Ils se sont agacés et... le docteur m'a demandé de sortir... L'infirmière m'a forcée...

_Putain mais ils sont cons à ce point ou quoi ? La dernière chose à faire avec une petite autiste est de la bousculer ! Ils devraient le savoir ça, non ?_

- Non mais c'est quoi ces méthodes-là ? Qui est le docteur qui l'a prise en charge ?

Mais Charlie s'éloignait déjà, probablement pour aller leur passer un savon. _Si ma parole avait du poids, j'aurais été avec lui ! _

Mais pour l'instant, Bella s'accrochait à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les cris avaient cessé. Ils avaient dû réussir à l'endormir... Billy tapotait le dos de Bella, que je tenais toujours contre moi.

- Elle ne va pas comprendre... Elle ne va pas comprendre...

Je me redressais difficilement, la tenant toujours contre moi, pour m'asseoir sur un siège.

- Ca va aller... Tu la rassureras dès que tu la retrouveras... Ça ira, Bella...

Charlie revint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement furieux.

- C'est Smith qui s'en occupe ! Je vais lui parler moi !

L'indien lui lançait un regard noir.

- Charlie...

L'avertissement était sans appel. Nous restions silencieux à attendre. Je tentais de bercer ma compagne qui reniflait dans mon cou, un peu inquiet je devais l'avouer. _Quelle allait être la réaction de Lola après ça ? Comment allions-nous la retrouver ? _Un homme en blouse blanche passait devant nous et s'immobilisait.

- Bella Swan ?

Elle relevait son regard vers lui.

- Mike ?

- Ah tu te souviens de moi, génial ! Bah dis donc... Tu pleures ?

Ma compagne se redressait et s'essuyait d'un revers de manche ses joues.

- Désolée... Ma fille est hospitalisée et on m'a fait sortir...

Il écarquillait les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Soit disant que je la stressais... Elle s'est ouverte le menton et ils ont dû la recoudre mais le docteur a estimé que ma présence la stressait et ils m'ont fait sortir... Le docteur Smith...

Le dit Mike haussait les épaules.

- Il fait ça avec tous les parents... Il part de la théorie que les parents sont plus pinailleurs que les gamins...

- Mais Lola est autiste...

Le Mike observait ma compagne, avec un air un peu trop gourmand à mon goût. Je passais mon bras autour des reins de Bella...

_Pour éviter la confusion, tout ça quoi... _

- Ca peut constituer une faute... J'irais lui parler si tu le souhaites... Il est où ?

- Dans la salle ici...

- Très bien... Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens toi ?

Il s'asseyait à côté de Bella.

- J'essaye d'élever ma petite et de trouver toutes les thérapies possibles... Et toi ? Tu travailles ici ?

- Oui !

- Tu es infirmier ?

Il afficha un fier sourire.

- Non, gynécologue !

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Faut avoir le courage de passer sa journée la main à tripoter des vagins ! _

- Gynéco ? Toi ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ouais ! Je croyais que ça serait sexy mais la plupart de mes clientes ont entre quarante et cinquante ans et elles ne sont pas toutes des miss monde ! Et les quelques "potables" ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

Je me retenais de grogner.

_Merci docteur mais ça va. Je m'occupe déjà personnellement du vagin de Bella et il est en parfaite santé ! Aucun problème musculaire, merci de rien, au-revoir monsieur ! _

- Je vous connais vous...

- C'est mon petit-ami... Edward...

- Edward, Edward... Ah j'y suis! Edward Cullen! C'est ça ?

J'opinais. Il me tendait une main que je n'avais pas l'intention de serrer. Encore moins s'il avait l'intention d'ausculter la féminité de ma petite-amie, ce bougre !

_Non, j'ai dit non merci. Je ferai mon contrôle de routine ce soir ! _

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un docteur et deux infirmières.

- Voilà, nous avons refermé la plaie. Il y a quatre points !

Bella se levait et se précipitait dans la salle. Charlie accostait le docteur et je décidais de le laisser régler ses affaires. Je rejoignis Bella dans la salle, qui caressait le front de sa petite endormie. Il y avait de nettes traces de larmes sur ses joues. _Pauvre petit chaton... _Elle l'embrassait et l'embrassait encore. Elle inspectait brièvement la plaie.

- Je vais me sentir mal...

- Ne regarde pas alors...

Je m'asseyais de l'autre côté, en observant Bella qui réveillait sa petite.

- Je suis là mon ange... Maman est revenue auprès de toi... Réveille-toi mon petit cœur... Maman est là...

Lola finit par ouvrir un œil puis deux et son regard se reportait sur sa mère, avant qu'elle ne se remette à hurler.

- Oh non ma chérie c'est fini... Shhh... Shhhhhh... Je suis là regarde... Je suis là... C'est terminé mon cœur... Shh... Tout va bien... Maman t'a attendue, maman est restée là... Je me suis sentie très triste que le docteur ne veuille pas que je reste... Mais c'est terminé maintenant...

Elle mit un certain temps à la calmer. Le docteur voulut intervenir, mais Bella l'arrêta d'une main ferme.

- Je vous déconseille d'ouvrir la bouche pour quoi que ce soit, vous ! Compris ?

Elle entraîna Lola dehors. Immédiatement, ses grands-pères l'entourèrent de leur amour, et Charlie lui tendit un petit paquet de madeleines au chocolat.

_Ils sont tous tellement présents pour elles... _

Elle signa tous les papiers nécessaires et il était presque 20h30 quand nous rejoignîmes la maison. Billy, le père de Jacob donc, nous invita à dîner mais Bella déclina l'invitation. Elle comptait rester ici et coucher Lola très tôt. Charlie, lui, avait visiblement envie de ce repas.

- Vas-y papa... On s'occupera de nous...

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! Et si tu bois trop, tu restes sur place !

Derrière lui, Billy eut un sourire narquois.

- Considère qu'il ne rentrera pas alors ! C'est la demi-finale de baseball ! Les Mariners entrent en jeu...

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Alors on se voit demain papa...

Charlie soufflait, secouait la tête et me regardait, dépité.

- J'suis mis dehors par ma propre gamine... Si c'est pas triste !

Je lui tapotais l'épaule et il partit en direction de La Push.

Bella avait posé Lola sur le fauteuil pour préparer à dîner. La petite tenait toujours contre elle son paquet de madeleines qu'elle n'avait pas entamé. Les points marquaient une ligne noire sous son menton, mais Lola ne s'intéressait qu'au paquet entre ses mains. Elle le tripotait dans tous les sens, parfois le passait sur sa joue ou le serrant comme elle aurait serré sa poupée. Elle marmonnait à voix basse et caressait le paquet, dévouée. Je me penchais pour ramasser son doudou et le lui tendais mais Lola m'observait comme si j'étais fou.

- Tu veux ton doudou ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, et je le déposais sur le rebord du fauteuil. Elle n'y prêta aucun cas. Je restais près d'elle, dans un certain silence. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, ni comment m'y prendre pour faire un pas vers elle. _Bella semblait savoir faire tout ça de façon si instinctive... Pourquoi n'en étais-je pas capable ? _

Le dîner fut pris dans le silence. Lola avala son repas sur les genoux de sa mère, rechignant aux haricots verts. Je dus lui préparer une petite casserole de pâtes pour qu'elle ait quelque chose dans l'estomac. Les cachets eurent l'effet d'un somnifère sur Lola, et elle s'endormit sans chanson ni rien dans le grand lit de jeune fille de Bella.

Pendant qu'elle la couchait, je rangeais et fis une vaisselle sommaire. Bella réapparut, visiblement plus que fatiguée. Elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil.

- J'en peux plus...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- La journée a été longue... Elle dort ?

- Oui... Comme une masse... Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas pu lui enlever son paquet de madeleines... Elle l'a contre elle encore...

- Ça risque rien ?

- J'irai le lui enlever d'ici dix minutes quand elle sera totalement relâchée...

J'acquiesçais et attirais Bella jusqu'à moi pour la prendre dans mes bras. _Elle avait eu peur avec cette blessure... _

- Ca va toi ?

Elle opinait et se blottissait contre mon corps. J'embrassais son front.

- Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud, je vais te masser après...

- Mon père n'a qu'une douche...

- Ah merde c'est vrai !

Elle souriait d'un sourire tendre, et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste.

- Ca m'a manqué encore aujourd'hui...

Je reprenais ses lèvres quelques instants, savourant sa présence.

- Si on allait la prendre, cette douche ?

Elle opinait, et m'entraînait à l'étage. Elle partit retirer le petit paquet de madeleines à Lola, pour le mettre bien en évidence sur la table de chevet de sa fille.

Nous nous enfermions dans la salle de bains, et nous déshabillions avant de rentrer dans la cabine étroite. Bella mit en marche le tuyau de douche, dont elle accrocha le pommeau sur une attache. L'eau à température idéale tombait sur nos corps, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie d'elle, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se mettait à nue devant moi, mais j'avais aussi envie de la réconforter, de la savoir reposée. Mes mains naviguaient sur son dos dans des gestes tendres, je l'espérais. Elle avait son visage calé contre mon cou, les yeux clos. Mes doigts caressaient chaque parcelle de son dos, tentant de la détendre.

Nous restions ainsi de longues minutes.

- Humm... Edward... Ça fait du bien...

- Ça te plaît ?

- C'est divin... Avec l'eau chaude en plus...

Je la sentais complètement molle dans mes bras. Je remontais ma main gauche sur l'arrière de sa nuque pour la masser, tandis que la droite effectuait des lents mouvements sur ses hanches. Je la sentis déposer un baiser à la base de mon cou, ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses seins étaient appuyés contre mon torse, mais je réprimais l'envie brutale de lui faire l'amour, pour continuer à être juste comme ça avec elle. J'attrapais un gant, y déposais une noisette de crème douche, et entrepris de masser le dos de Bella avec. La crème provoquait une mousse onctueuse que je répandais sur son dos, ses fesses et ses épaules, avant de la faire tourner. Son dos était désormais contre mon torse et je pus à loisir nettoyer chaque parcelle de son corps. Le gant glissait sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses. Je me penchais pour faire ses jambes et ses pieds, et me redressais. Lentement, je caressais sa féminité, un bras en travers de son buste.

Bella soupirait et fermait les yeux, sa tête appuyée contre moi. Je retirais le gant et entrepris de refaire le même chemin, cette fois avec ma main. Lorsque j'en arrivais à son point de désir, elle se contractait et gémissait doucement.

- Edward...

J'effectuais de petits cercles sur son clitoris, caressant ses lèvres intimes. Bientôt, ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon bras et elle jouit sur mes doigts. Je n'avais pas accéléré le rythme, rendant la torture lente. Je dus la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Elle se retournait vers moi et m'embrassait à pleine bouche, ses doigts jouant sur mon torse. L'eau chassa toute trace de plaisir rapidement, et un deuxième nettoyage fut de rigueur. Bella, que je trouvais magnifique mouillée par l'eau, déposa ses lèvres au goût d'eau sur les miennes. Je buvais le liquide translucide à son instar, et elle m'étreignit.

- Merci d'être venu aux urgences, Edward...

- C'est normal... Tu avais besoin de soutien...

Elle semblait tellement fatiguée, épuisée.

_La journée a sûrement été compliquée à gérer pour elle. Non seulement la journée, mais aussi les hurlements incessants de sa petite. _

Elle se calait contre moi, et je crus l'entendre renifler.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, Edward...

J'embrassais son front et encadrais son visage de mes mains. Des larmes noyaient ses yeux.

- Pleure si ça te fait du bien... Je suis là... T'as pas à hésiter...

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et je l'attirais contre mon torse, où ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude.

- Vas-y... Laisse-toi aller...

Je sentais ses petits doigts se tordre sur mon torse, et ses sanglots se firent plus bruyants.

- Je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être... C'est juste que tu as besoin d'évacuer ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui... Je suis là pour t'aider aussi pour ça...

Ainsi, durant cinq bonnes minutes, je la gardais contre moi. C'était loin d'être facile pour elle de gérer tout ça. Et elle maniait tout de front depuis près de cinq ans maintenant. _Comment personne n'a pu l'aider ? Comment personne n'a pu s'apercevoir de sa peine et de son besoin d'évacuer ? _

Elle relevait la tête vers moi, les yeux rougis et l'air sérieux. Ses yeux chocolat me firent fondre, et j'effaçais les quelques larmes qui continuaient de descendre. _Elle me touche plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé..._

- Edward...

- Oui ?

Sa voix était basse, comme lorsqu'on murmure un secret.

- Je t'aime...

Mon cœur se serra violemment dans ma poitrine, et je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui m'envahissait de naître. Mon index effleura alors ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

_Voilà. C'était dit, et c'était bien comme ça. _

Finalement, nous quittâmes la douche et nous faufilions à la chambre de son père qui serait absent pour la nuit. Je mis tout mon cœur à vénérer ma compagne, à lui procurer du plaisir de toutes les façons possibles. Et elle m'en donna aussi. Beaucoup. Nous n'étions plus qu'un corps en quête de sensation, en quête de plaisir. J'en oubliais jusqu'à mon propre prénom lorsque je la pénétrais lentement, butant au fond de son ventre. L'acte eut une saveur différente ce soir-là.

_Peut-être parce qu'elle ne gémissait plus mon prénom, mais ce "je t'aime" qui m'envoyait au paradis... _

Lorsqu'elle se reposa contre mon torse nu, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à l'autre guignol de gynéco, et de me mettre à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- J'repensais à ton pote à l'hosto là... Mike ou j'sais pas quoi...

- Et ben ?

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'suis sûr qu'il voudrait ma place cet idiot !

Elle souriait et embrassait ma mâchoire avant de se rallonger.

- Je suis sortie avec lui au collège !

_Oh le malaise ! _

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais... Trois mois... C'était pas une réussite !

J'éclatais de rire. _Et vlan, dans ta tête ! _très vite, j'occultais ce mec, lorsque ma belle commença à déposer une pluie de baisers sur mon corps, sa langue humidifiant çà et là mon corps avant de venir se mêler à la mienne...

**..**

Le séjour se passait plutôt bien, en dépit de la blessure de Lola. Chaque soir, je lui chantais trois chansons, et chaque soir Bella me rejoignait sur le canapé, avant de remonter se coucher avec sa fille vers 4h du matin.

Nous nous murmurions dans l'ombre des "je t'aime" presque invisibles, et profitions de cette douce sensation d'euphorie. Le dimanche matin, alors que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie, mon portable sonna. Emmett.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! _

- Hey, vieux ! Ça roule ?

_- Salut Ed' ! J'te dérange ?_

- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi mon chou et tu le sais !

Le père de Bella arqua un sourcil, étonné.

_- Ton chou n'a pas de bonne nouvelle..._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ta carrière vient de prendre un nouveau bon médiatique... Tu es partout dans tous les journaux avec Bella et sa petite ! Et en couverture s'il te plaît ! Double-pages centrales ! Un chef d'oeuvre de photographies et de conneries amassées sur le tas ! _


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le baiser dans la cuisine

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Foutue inspiration, et stage mal placé qui m'empêche d'écrire... En plus, je n'ai plus du tout d'avance pour cette histoire, à part un malheureux chapitre 21. Sachant que je vais faire mon stage tout cet été, ça va être difficile de récupérer de l'avance, donc j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur des éventuels "trous" dans la publication.**

**Parlons peu, parlons bien. Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai été surprise de voir que l'unanimité d'entre vous pense que c'est Mike qui a balancé à la presse, mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Il me semble qu'une personne a compris de qui il s'agissait... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous aurez la réponse à cette question d'ici quelques temps.**

**Un merci à ma bêta-rider Melacullen qui est en convalescence actuellement... Avec ce chapitre, on rentre dans la partie moins drôle de l'histoire, et vous allez sûrement bien le comprendre ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et un bon week-end.  
Personnellement je travaille demain matin comme tous les dimanches matins, dur dur mais pas le choix ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

_**Chapitre 20 : Le baiser dans la cuisine**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je me garais devant le domicile de Bella à Seattle, et n'étais pas mécontent que ce voyage de retour se termine.

Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement qu'annoncer à Bella qu'une certaine partie malsaine de la presse nous avait trouvé et avait fait choux-gras de quelques photos. Elle l'avait pris de façon un peu trop calme à mon goût. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant quelques secondes, et avait simplement haussé les épaules.

_" C'est une partie de ta vie, Edward... Je ne peux pas faire autrement que l'accepter..."_

Nous avions quand même terminé notre séjour chez son père, avant de repartir. Mais je ne sais pas si ça avait été un effet de cette annonce, mais Bella avait réduit ses sorties. Elle n'était pas non plus revenue au cheval avec Lola. De toute façon, avec ses points, la petite restait à la maison le plus souvent, assise dans le fauteuil de son pépé, sans rien dire. Déjà qu'elle parlait peu, depuis son accident elle était devenue une vraie muette. Je me sentais relativement con de ne pas savoir comment la prendre, comment m'investir dans sa vie. J'avais essayé comme un âne de lui faire la conversation, sans grand succès.

Dans la voiture, Bella n'avait que peu parlé. Elle avait dormi deux bonnes heures, et le reste du temps avait tenté de bouquiner ou avait rêvassé en regardant par la vitre. Du coup, pour meubler ce silence infernal, j'avais mis la musique. La radio précisément. C'était toujours déroutant d'entendre certains de mes titres passer par les ondes.

Bella sortit du véhicule et détacha sa gamine, avant d'ouvrir l'entrée de son domicile.

- Allez ma puce, on va voir comment vont tes petits poissons et si marraine Angela s'en est bien occupée en notre absence...

Je sortais son sac et celui de la petite, et les rentrais à l'intérieur. Bella et Lola étaient au niveau de l'aquarium, et Bella mettait la nourriture dans le creux de la main de sa fille avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

- Tiens, donne-leur à manger mon ange... Je vais aider Edward à sortir les affaires...

Elle me rejoignit à l'extérieur et attrapait un carton de conserves que Sue, une amie de son père, lui avait donné.

- Attends fais voir c'est lourd... Prends plutôt le siège-auto de ta petite...

Je récupérais le carton et elle se redressait un peu.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Elle détachait le siège et refermait la porte.

- Tu me fais la tronche ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Je sécurisais mon véhicule avec la fermeture centralisée, et avançais vers la maison.

- J'sais pas... Tu dis rien depuis que je t'ai dit pour les journaux...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais... C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas... C'est tout...

Elle me précédait dans la maison. _Sa réponse ne me convenait pas du tout ! _

- Bella, si tu as le moindre problème avec ça, je veux que tu me le dises ! Je refuse que ça soit une cause de dispute entre...

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase, car elle me fit signe de me taire, avant de me montrer la petite.

- Pas ici, Edward...

- Ok...

Nous débarrassions alors les conserves en silence, et elle fit tourner une machine de vêtements sales avant d'aérer sa maison, pour y faire rentrer le jour.

Puis, elle alluma son répondeur pour écouter les messages.

_- Bella ? C'est Jacob... Je suppose que tu es encore sur la route pour rentrer... J'ai trouvé ton message au quartier général et celui de Billy ! Comment va Lola ? J'espère qu'elle se remet de sa chute ! Elle a eu beaucoup de points ? Ecoute, là je pars dans deux jours pour une mission plusieurs jours au sud et nous ne pourrons pas communiquer, alors essaie de me rappeler avant s'il te plaît... Je suis en repos en ce moment donc dès que tu as ce message, rappelle-moi. Je m'inquiète pour Lola ! Fais-lui de gros bisous... Je pense que j'aurai une permission pour Noël... en tout cas je croise les doigts ! Je vous aime ! _

Mon cœur et mes entrailles se serrèrent en même temps. Bella, alors comme si elle avait compris, relevait un regard timide vers moi.

_Bien sûr qu'il les aime ! C'est sa fille et la mère de sa fille. _

Bella rejoignit sa fille qui attendait toujours devant l'aquarium.

- Tu as entendu mon cœur ? Papa a appelé, il attend de nos nouvelles... On va le faire tout de suite si tu veux...

Lola la fixait, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi... C'était ton papa... On l'appelle ensemble ? Allez viens...

Elle l'attrapait dans ses bras, prenait une chaise pour s'y asseoir et ouvrait son répertoire. _Ça allait sûrement être long... _, du coup je m'approchais.

- J'peux aller prendre une douche ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle me souriait et j'eus envie de l'embrasser, malgré la présence de Lola. Mais je me réfrénais. Je crois que l'accident et la suture l'avaient suffisamment choqué ces derniers temps...

Je restais un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau chaude, me détendant tranquillement. _Je vais appeler Kate, pour qu'elle voit ce qu'elle peut faire... Selon ce qui sortira dans ces torchons, je les attaquerais en justice ! _

Je refermais les robinets, m'essuyais et renfilais mes affaires, mon sac étant encore dans le coffre de ma voiture. Lorsque je revenais dans le salon, Bella était toujours au téléphone, avec le haut-parleur.

_- Ton père était content de vous voir je suppose ?_

- Oui, il avait l'air très heureux...

_- Comme toujours ! En même temps je le comprends, avoir une petite-fille comme Lola, ça donne envie de la coucouner et c'est que du bonheur en barre ! _

Bella souriait et je me servais un verre de coca. Lola me regardait par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Je ne voyais que ses petits yeux dépasser. _Elle est trop chou ! _Je lui adressais un sourire mais elle me cacha bien vite son regard.

- Tu seras là pour noël ?

_- Je vais essayer... Prenez soin de vous, vous me manquez beaucoup... _

- Tu nous manques aussi...

_C'est normal Edward. Elle a eu une fille avec cet homme. C'est normal. _

- Essaie de nous donner de tes nouvelles pendant ta mission...

_- Je te promets d'essayer... Je t'écrirai... _

Il soupirait.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis solide ! _

- Je sais Jake... Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

_- Bella... Je t'aime tu sais..._

Je vis Bella rougir, et lever ses yeux vers moi. Je déglutissais et me retournais, mettant mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle pour masquer mon trouble.

_Merde putain ! Fait chier ! _

- Jake...

_- Oh... Il est là... _

- Oui... _Edward _est là...

_- Ok... Allez, je vais raccrocher... T'as toujours les haut-parleurs ?_

- Oui !

_- Lola ? Lola ? Je t'aime ma Lola... Ne l'oublie jamais ! Papa t'aime très fort ! _

Lola avait les bras autour de la nuque de sa mère. Bella l'embrassait.

- A bientôt Jacob...

- _Salut Bella ! _

Elle finissait par raccrocher. Elle câlinait sa fille un instant.

- Tu veux faire quoi ma Lola maintenant ?

Lola désigna sa chambre du bout des doigts et Bella l'y emmena. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je consultais mon portable assis sur une chaise. _Je ne sais pas quoi penser franchement... de tout ça... j'veux dire... c'est bizarre... _Elle passa sa main sur mes épaules et je posais mon téléphone pour la prendre sur mes genoux.

- Elle est dans sa chambre ?

- Oui, elle joue...

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'attira contre ses lèvres doucement. Le baiser fut tendre, et aimant, accompagné par ses caresses sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime Edward...

_Ça, ça me faisait presque tout oublier... _Je souriais et reprenais ses lèvres un instant, chastement. Ses doigts s'amusaient avec mon col de chemise.

- Tu sais... Avec Jacob...

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire à ce sujet alors je posais mes doigts sur ses douces lèvres.

- Shh... Je sais que vous avez eu une petite ensemble et qu'il est inévitable que de tels mots existent entre vous et...

Ce fut à son tour de m'interrompre.

- Je veux que tu saches ce qu'il en est...

J'opinais.

- Jacob m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi... C'était... Il m'a dit ça au début où je te fréquentais, quand il était encore là, revenu de sa permission.

_Ça ne m'étonne pas..._

- Je le comprends... Tu es tellement belle et douce et aimante... Quel homme pourrait rester insensible ?

J'essayais de rire, mais ça sonnait faux.

- Mais je lui ai dit que tu étais là, dans ma vie... Et que je ne pouvais pas revenir avec quelqu'un qui m'a manqué une fois de respect en allant voir ailleurs... Il aura sûrement besoin de temps, mais je resterai inflexible sur ce point Edward... Nous serons toujours liés lui et moi, pour Lola et une part de moi sera toujours très attachée à lui... Mais tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte... Et je sais que quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est que je t'aime...

_Comment rester insensible à cette déclaration ? Comment lui en vouloir ? _

Je l'attirais contre moi, et nichais mon visage dans son cou.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir douté...

Je sentais sa main dans mes cheveux.

- J'aurais dû t'expliquer avant la situation, et être plus honnête...

Je relevais mon visage vers elle.

- On est des adultes, Bella... On a vingt-cinq ans tous les deux et on a un passé... Je sais que tu as une fille, que tu l'as eu avec Jacob et je respecterai ça, je te le jure... Je sais aussi qu'on peut s'expliquer sans que ça ne prenne des proportions immatures... Tu as accepté cette partie de moi avec Alice... J'accepte totalement ton ancienne situation amoureuse...

Elle me serrait contre elle.

- Je suis soulagée... J'avais peur que tu ne te braques quand Jacob s'est emporté au téléphone...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Et je veux que tu continues à être honnête avec moi...

Je caressais sa joue, espérant qu'elle me dise ce qui l'avait chiffonnée avec cette histoire de journaux.

- Tu restes ici ce soir ?

- Non, je crois que je vais rentrer, j'avais promis à ma mère de passer la voir dès que je serai de retour...

- D'accord... Salue-les pour moi...

- Promis...

Je profitais encore d'elle quelques minutes.

- Tu repars quand ?

- Dans deux jours...

_Cette fois-ci, c'était pour longtemps... _

Lorsque je quittais la maison une demi-heure plus tard, je me sentais mitigé. Bella ne m'avait toujours pas parlé clairement.

Je rejoignis mon loft, et entrepris de l'aérer. _Ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi un peu ! _Je relevais mon courrier mais il n'y avait que deux lettres, ma mère avait dû passer par là.

Je lançais une machine avec mes fringues sales, et écoutais mes messages. Comme d'habitude, Elisabeth s'était déchaînée sur mon répondeur. Papa un peu moins. J'attrapais un paquet de chips dans le placard et allumais mon écran plat. Je me changeais avec un jogging et un tee-shirt, et décidais de me poser cinq minutes. Evidemment, c'était trop demander. Mon fixe sonnait, et je décrochais. Kate.

- Salut Kate !

- Salut Edward... Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant pour les photos...

- Ouais ! Ces gros cons nous ont bien eus... Qu'est-ce qui est paru ?

- T'as pas fait la presse ?

- Non ! J'ai préféré éviter...

- A peu près toutes vos vacances... Ça a commencé quand tu es sorti de l'hôpital avec Bella et sa petite... On vous a vu aussi dans la rue et sur la plage...

- Merde ! Et on nous voit vraiment ou c'est flou ? Parce que putain j'me suis aperçu de rien...

- Certaines sont floues, mais on vous distingue bien malgré tout...

- Et la petite ?

- Il y a plusieurs photos d'elle en gros plan...

_Et re-merde ! _

- Bon écoute... Tu attaques tous ces papiers ! Direct ! Je vais demander à Bella ce qu'elle compte faire... Tu exiges en priorité que la petite soit préservée, et Bella aussi... Moi j'me démerderais toujours... Tu exiges un communiqué de réparation, des excuses publiques et le retrait immédiat des clichés de Lola... Dès que j'en parle avec Bella, je te tiens au courant de ce qu'elle veut faire...

- Bien, c'est noté... Je te laisse. Salut !

Bon sang ! Je détestais Kate comme ça ! Froide et sans discours. Ma complice bavarde et foldingue me manquait.

_Ça ne va pas plaire à Bella que Lola ait été mitraillé ! _

Le poste de la télésurveillance sonna, et je me levais. _Pas moyen d'être tranquille, putain ! _J'allumais le petit écran, pour voir mon meilleur ami en bas.

- Monte vieux, je t'ouvre !

Il arriva une minute plus tard, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah mon Eddie ! C'que tu m'as manqué !

Je le fis entrer et l'étreignis une seconde.

- Alors mon gros, ces vacances ?

- Ca a été ! T'as amené quoi ?

Il déballait son sac.

- Bières, chips, j'ai commandé des pizzas aussi qui seront là dans trente minutes !

- Ah putain, t'es le roi !

- Alors, comment c'était avec beau-papa ?

J'ouvrais un paquet de chips et en avalais une poignée.

- Il est super sympa ! Fan de baseball ! Non vraiment super cool, le courant est bien passé !

- Bah j'me doute, t'façon t'es un mec sympa, hein mon Edward !

Il me tapait l'arrière du crâne et j'en fis autant. _C'est bon d'avoir Emmett en ami ! _Les pizzas arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'on braillait comme des porcs devant un match de basket. Ce fut Emmett qui descendit payer, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il remontait, et posait les deux pizzas chaudes.

- Oh punaise t'as eu une idée de roi !

- Bon appétit mon pote !

Je mordais dans la pizza et savourais cette mauvaise bouffe. _Y'a pas mieux ! _

- Ah punaise au fait... Tiens...

Il attrapait son sac et me sortait trois magazines people.

_En couverture en plus ! Merde ! _

Je nous découvrais en photo à la sortie de l'hôpital de Forks, Bella portant Lola sur ses bras, moi à ses côtés, ma main dans le creux des reins de ma compagne. Il y avait deux doubles-pages sur le séjour de photos de nous, pris en vacances.

- Les fumiers bordel...

_**"Edward Cullen en famille.**_

_**Le chanteur de vingt-cinq ans a été pris en photo au cours d'un séjour à Forks,**_

_**dans l'état de Washington. Le chanteur et écrivain était en délicieuse **_

_**compagnie, aux côtés d'une jeune femme charmante et d'une petite fille, ainsi que des membres de leur famille.**_

_**Ils sortaient tous des urgences de Forks. Le pansement sur le visage de la petite ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle a probablement été victime d'une mauvaise chute. Affolée, la famille s'est immédiatement rendue dans le service des urgences pour des examens plus complets, heureusement sans gravité. **_

_**Edward Cullen a usé alors de sa notoriété pour faire prendre en charge très rapidement la jeune enfant, probablement pour soulager sa maman d'une grande angoisse. Il s'agirait en effet de la petite-amie dont Edward parlait en interview pendant sa tournée dans nos pages en exclusivité. Il y confiait son désir de plaire à sa compagne. Vous pouvez retrouver cette interview dans notre précédent numéro, ainsi que sur internet, via notre site web. **_

_**Le chanteur séduisant, élu à plusieurs reprises Homme le plus élégant du mois dans vos colonnes, a semble-t-il trouvé l'amour auprès de cette jeune femme, déjà maman. Une façon pour lui de fonder une petite famille, avant pourquoi pas de devenir papa à son tour !"**_

_Oh mais c'est pas vrai putain ! _Tout au long de l'article, des photos légendées accompagnaient les propos, notamment un gros plan sur Lola toute triste, avec un pansement sous le menton.

- C'est vraiment des salauds !

- Pire que ça... Quand Rose a vu ça, elle était furax !

- Rose l'a vu ?

Je continuais de feuilleter les autres torchons. Tous reprenaient sensiblement les mêmes propos.

- Rose, et pas qu'elle. Toute la famille. C'est ta mère qui a déboulé chez ton père avec... Carlisle a passé deux ou trois coups de fil à des connaissances dans la presse... Ça a gueulé un bon coup dans la baraque Cullen et ça a fini par se calmer... Rose était furieuse... Elle était écœurée de voir que Lola avait été prise pour cible...

- C'est ça qui m'emmerde le plus tu vois... Lola n'est qu'une petite fille...

Emmett me tapotait l'épaule et je décidais de balancer ces torchons sur la table, avant d'aller les foutre à la benne demain.

_Après tout, Kate allait faire le nécessaire ! _

Le match se terminait, et il était presque 22h30. Je fus étonné d'entendre l'interphone sonner.

- C'est qui ?

- J'sais pas...

J'observais par l'écran, et eus la surprise de voir Bella. _Bella ? A cette heure-ci ? _Je descendais en bas, en compagnie d'Emmett. Ma petite amie attendait devant la porte, le regard fermé.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ouvris immédiatement la porte et elle eut un pâle sourire. Elle salua Emmett discrètement.

- Bon... J'vous laisse tous les deux... Tu passes demain Edward ?

- Promis ! Merci pour la bouffe !

- De rien !

Il s'éloignait en observant Bella. J'attrapais la main de ma compagne et l'emmenais à l'étage.

- Bella ?

Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du sofa, le regard triste, son sac à main contre elle.

- Désolée... J'ai interrompu votre soirée... commenta-t-elle en regardant la table basse couverte de nos saletés.

- Non... Il partait ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ?

Je m'asseyais près d'elle et elle ferma les yeux un instant, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Hey... Bella... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je l'attirais contre moi, et elle serrait toujours contre elle son sac.

- Ma mère est venue... à la maison dîner avec Phil et... elle est tombée sur les magazines dans un kiosque à journaux...

- D'accord... Je vois...

- Et elle... elle a commencé à m'accuser de ne pas prendre soin de Lola... De lui mentir pour toi... de l'exposer... Elle m'a dit que j'allais participer à une régression de ma fille... et que tu n'avais pas fait tout ton possible pour éviter ça...

Elle eut un sanglot plus fort. Je resserrais mon emprise sur elle.

- Je suis désolé Bella...

- A chaque fois c'est pareil, Edward... J'en ai marre... Elle m'a critiqué quand j'ai quitté Jacob... Quand j'ai vécu chez elle, elle contrôlait chacun de mes gestes avec ma fille... Elle m'a presque accusée d'être responsable de l'autisme de Lola... Quand je lui ai raconté sa chute au centre équestre, c'était de ma faute parce que je discutais avec Lisa... Et là ça... Je la supporte plus... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je suis partie en lui disant que si elle avait si bien s'y prendre, elle n'avait qu'à garder Lola... Je suis venue là...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- T'as bien fait... Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit...

Je la berçais durant de longues minutes. _Je me sentais entièrement responsable de ça, bien que je n'approuve pas le comportement de Renée face à sa fille ! C'est inadmissible des réflexions pareilles ! Bella est loin d'être une mère négligente ! _

- J'ai eu Kate au téléphone, elle va lancer une procédure contre ces torchons pour que soient retirées les photos de Lola en intégralité, avoir un dédommagement et des excuses publiques... Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus, mais c'est déjà ça...

Elle levait ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.

- Je veux que Lola soit protégée... Je me moque du reste...

J'embrassais son nez.

- Je vais tout faire pour vous protéger elle et toi... Et je te présente toutes mes excuses pour ça...

Elle leva sa main vers ma joue qu'elle caressa.

- Tu es un ange pour moi...

J'embrassais sa paume.

- C'est parce que je t'aime...

Elle souriait et je capturais ses lèvres.

- Tu vas rester là ce soir si tu veux...

Elle acquiesçait.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas retourner voir ma mère ce soir... Je suis partie avant de lui dire un mot de trop que je pourrais regretter...

- Tu as besoin de calme, et de temps pour toi...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- En plus ça tombe bien j'ai un grand lit bien chaud pour moi tout seul qui peut largement t'accueillir...

Ma diversion marcha, et elle se mit à rire. Je passais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassais.

- C'est mieux comme ça... Allez viens...

Je me levais, nouais mes doigts aux siens et l'aidais à se redresser. Son portable sonna dans son sac, et elle l'ouvrit.

- C'est Phil...

J'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Réponds-lui... Je vais me changer...

Elle opinait et décrochait. Je la vis rapidement me rejoindre alors que je me rinçais la bouche.

- Il voulait savoir si j'allais bien...

- D'accord...

Je m'essuyais les lèvres et observais son reflet rougi dans la glace.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de chemise de nuit...

J'eus envie d'éclater de rire mais je me retenais. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire et me tournais vers elle.

- Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais laissé passer un pyjama sérieux ?

Elle éclatait de rire et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

- Edward... Heureusement que je t'ai...

Je nouais nos doigts et nos lèvres. Bientôt, sa langue rejoignit la mienne pour batailler ferme. Lorsque la respiration commença à me manquer, je m'éloignais de son visage.

- Crois-moi bébé, ce soir c'est ton jour de chance...

Je l'entraînais jusqu'à ma chambre et la plaquais contre la porte. Elle hoqueta et je durcissais rien qu'à ce spectacle. Mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'embrassais langoureusement, tout en veillant à lui retirer son haut. Ses mains remontaient sous mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau. Ma bouche déposa un chemin de baisers sur son cou jusqu'à la lisière de son soutien-gorge. Je léchais chaque parcelle de sa peau, alors qu'elle se cambrait lorsque j'appuyais mon bassin contre le sien avec force. Un millier de frissons me parcourut et elle cogna sa tête contre la porte en gémissant. J'arrachais son soutien-gorge littéralement, me jetant sur ses deux dômes laiteux et délicats. Ma bouche épousait ses pointes tendues, mes mains caressants chaque bout d'elle. En suçotant ses seins, je fis descendre son jeans et ma bouche descendit en même temps sur son nombril. Là, devant elle qui ne portait plus qu'une culotte en coton, je me retrouvais pantois. Je déposais une pluie de baisers humides à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à sa féminité.

Mon coup de langue sur le sous-vêtement eut raison elle, et ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux. Je retirais alors l'intrus et embrassa sa féminité, avant de chercher du bout de la langue son point de plaisir. Elle se cambra, divine, en gémissant.

- Oh... Encore...

J'effectuais de petits cercles, embrassant ses lèvres intimes, et je joignis deux doigts à ma caresse buccale pour la pénétrer. Je la vénérais ainsi de longues minutes, me délectant de son goût. Je la fis aller au bord du précipice, sans jamais l'y envoyer. Elle me tira vers elle, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses doigts fébriles retirèrent chacun de mes habits encore présents et elle s'empara de mon sexe pour le caresser de façon intense.

_Bordel ! C'est ma nana !_

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, la soulevais et la pénétrais d'un coup, la faisant crier.

- Edward !

Je m'enfonçais en elle, son corps butant contre la porte. Je m'oubliais en elle, la sentant se resserrer avec une certaine force sur mon membre. Elle se crispait, me griffant le dos. Je nous ramenais sur le lit où je m'enfonçais de nouveau dans son corps chaud et humide de son orgasme, faisant taper la tête du lit contre le mur. Ses seins frottaient contre mon buste, et nos langues se liaient dans la folie de l'acte. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son deuxième orgasme, je m'acharnais pour finalement jouir au fond de son corps, haletant. L'orgasme me terrassait, et je manquais m'écrouler sur elle.

Elle haletait, gémissante et transpirante.

- Oh merde... Bella... c'était... c'était trop bon...

- Oui... oh seigneur... Je t'aime...

Je me redressais difficilement, chacun de mes membres totalement flasques, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'allongeais près de Bella, et l'attirais dans mes bras, embrassant son cou.

- Ça ira pour ta fille demain ?

- Oui... Elle connaît Renée et ma mère a l'habitude de la réveiller...

- Alors repose-toi mon amour... Tu es ici chez toi...

Elle appuyait son dos contre mon torse, et nous dûmes nous endormir rapidement.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain avec le son de quelques oiseaux, et le soleil se levant. Bella gémissait et s'étirait, je m'appuyais sur mon bras droit, ma tête contre ma main, pour l'observer dans son sommeil.

- Bonjour...

- Hum... Bonjour... Viens là toi...

Elle m'attirait contre elle pour un doux baiser et je me fondais dans le plaisir d'être avec elle. Je caressais son ventre.

- Bien dormi ?

- C'était parfait... J'avais chaud avec toi...

Je souriais et l'embrassais doucement.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable... Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ta présence ici le matin...

Ses yeux brillaient et elle m'attirait sur elle, entre ses cuisses. Sa poitrine était compressée contre mon torse et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que notre envie physique prenne le pas sur nous deux, et je la pénétrais lentement. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de mes cuisses et j'allais et venais en elle, cherchant son regard.

- Regarde-moi mon amour... Regarde-moi...

Je butais en elle plus profondément, et bientôt, l'orgasme délicieux nous terrassa. Elle était tout simplement divine dans le plaisir, et cette vision d'elle les yeux clos la tête basculée en arrière était tout simplement jouissive, me procurant la prolongation de mon plaisir...

Il y avait cette électricité dans l'air, la beauté de l'acte transcendée par les rayons du jour passant par le store. Nous étions toujours liés, les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne saurais pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, mais notre relation était encore passée à un stade supérieur. _Nous n'étions plus deux. Nous n'étions qu'un... _

Notre journée se transforma en journée cocooning, et elle ne répondit qu'une fois à son portable. Phil l'informait que tout allait bien. Il semblait avoir de la considération pour sa belle-fille.

Nous avions végété devant le grand écran, blottis l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur le sofa. Nous ne parlions pas vraiment souvent, mais nous étions juste ensemble. Vers 15h30, elle se redressa.

- J'vais y aller... Je ne peux pas laisser Lola toute seule trop longtemps...

_Il va falloir que je discute avec Renée moi ! _

- J'te suis...

- Tu veux ?

- Bien sûr !

Finalement, je me garais devant chez elle, ramenant ma princesse. Sa fille se jeta dans ses bras comme si elle avait perdu tout repère sans sa mère.

- Tu étais chez Edward ?

Bella lui adressa un regard noir.

- Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? Dans un planning pour mauvaise mère ?

Elle prit la petite et disparut dans la chambre de Lola, furieuse. Renée semblait étonnée.

- Je ne la comprends pas...

_Mais comment peut-elle faire ça ?_

- Peut-être que si vous tachiez d'être plus compréhensive avec elle, ça se passerait mieux...

Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je dis simplement que je ne trouve pas ça normal que Bella vienne chez moi à 22h30 en larmes... Vous avez fait du mal à votre fille...

La mère de Bella se pinçait l'arête du nez.

- Edward écoutez... Je vous apprécie pour le bien que vous faites à ma fille, mais je ne crois pas qu'actuellement, votre situation soit positive pour Lola...

- Renée ! Arrêtez de vous servir de notre situation pour justifier tout ce qui ne vous plaît pas... Et vous devriez davantage faire attention à votre fille et lui faire confiance...

Phil grimaçait. _A la limite, j'm'en fous ! C'est p'tètre sa mère, mais Bella ne peut pas subir ça ! Elle se donne à fond pour sa gamine ! _

- C'est ma fille, Edward !

- Oui, mais c'est ma compagne !

Renée m'affrontait du regard, avant finalement d'attraper son sac.

- On s'en va, Phil !

Le dit Phil m'adressa un regard désolé, et ils quittèrent la maison.

_Merde à la fin ! _

Bella réapparut dix minutes plus tard.

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui... Désolé... j'me suis un peu emporté contre ta mère...

- J'ai entendu...

- Lola fait quoi ?

- Elle dort... Les médicaments pour son menton l'endorment un peu je crois...

- D'accord...

Elle s'approchait de moi et entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Ça va ?

Elle opinait.

- Je m'occuperai d'elle...

- Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, Bella. Tu es une mère incroyable ! Tu fais tout pour Lola... Tu fais ce que tu estimes bon, et tu t'en sors très bien...

Elle se calait contre mon torse.

- Je sais... mais c'est ma mère...

- Oui, c'est ta mère... Mais ça ne lui donne pas pour autant le droit de te faire douter de toi...

Elle embrassa mon cou. Je posais mon front contre le sien.

- Crois-moi Bella... Ecoute ce que je vais te dire... Je serai le plus heureux des hommes si dans l'avenir, tu es la mère de mes enfants... Crois-moi Bella... Mes petits seraient les plus heureux au monde de t'avoir pour maman... Et je suis sincère...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle croisa les miens.

_J'étais sincère. C'est vrai, je pense que si un jour elle et moi avons des enfants dans un futur lointain, mes enfants seraient les plus comblés au monde. _

Elle agrippa ma nuque de sa main et m'attira à ses lèvres. J'avais envie de me fondre contre elle, dans son corps, de n'être plus qu'un et revivre l'expérience étrange de ce matin où nous étions liés en faisant l'amour...

Je la poussais légèrement contre le frigo derrière elle, lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent lentement. Je m'abandonnais, mais m'interrompais bien vite quand un petit bruit attira mon attention en provenance du couloir. _Merdeee ! Oh bordel bah là on est mal ! _Bella râlait, les yeux clos, mais je ne pus faire en moins que la repousser.

_Lola... _


	21. Chapitre 21 : La distance

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 21, que je poste un peu tard. Je n'ai pas le temps de toutes vous lister, mais je vous remercie vraiment infiniment pour tous vos messages et vos reviews sur cette histoire ! Ca me touche beaucoup et c'est sincère même si je le dis et le répète et qu'à force ça peut paraître faux, ça ne l'est pas. Merci. Merci. Et merci. **

**Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, le stage à la crèche me prend vraiment beaucoup d'énergie, énergie que j'ai du mal à réinvestir le soir pour écrire... J'espère que vous comprenez, mais sachez que je fais tout pour écrire un peu, même si je suis fatiguée. **

**Vous attendiez toutes la réaction de Lola, la voici donc ici ! Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre. Un grand merci à **melacullen** pour sa correction malgré son poignet récalcitrant.**

**Prenez soin de vous et bonne fin de semaine. Je vous embrasse.  
Tiffany**

_**Chapitre 21 : La distance.**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

_Non... C'est pas possible, merde ! _

Lola était partie dans sa chambre en courant, mais à ma grande surprise, je n'avais pas entendu de grandes effusions de colère. _Lola nous a vus nous embrasser... Comment ai-je pu être aussi inattentive ?_

- Lola, mon cœur...

Edward était sur mes talons, visiblement inquiet. _On a déconné sur ce coup ! Mais sévère ! Merde ! _Dans sa chambre, ma petite puce était debout, en train d'aligner ses petites figurines et petits cubes devant son lit. Elle releva à peine son visage vers nous, qui me paraissait terriblement triste, et reprenait son petit manège. _C'est comme si elle n'a pas compris... aucune réaction sur ce qu'elle venait de voir... _

Edward et moi échangions un regard. De toute façon, on ne peut plus y couper, alors autant le lui dire. Le lui expliquer. Lola en a besoin ! Elle a besoin de savoir les choses, ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

_Renée a raison ! J'ai tout foiré ! Je suis définitivement incapable d'être une mère à la hauteur de ma petite... _

- Lola... ma chérie... Il faut qu'on parle... Maman et Edward doivent t'expliquer quelque chose...

Mais Lola fronçait les sourcils dans une drôle de grimace, et s'allongeait sur le parquet. Je m'approchais, presque sur la pointe des pieds, craintive. _Comment le lui dire pour qu'elle comprenne simplement et ne soit pas effrayée ? _Je m'agenouillais devant elle, qui était couchée sur son flanc droit et littéralement recroquevillée, mais elle fermait les yeux et posait sur sa tempe une petite figurine.

_Oh seigneur..._

- Lola... mon bébé... Tu as vu que maman faisait un bisou à Edward sur la bouche comme les amoureux...

Elle ne réagissait pas.

- Nous sommes des amoureux mon cœur... Edward et moi sommes des amoureux... Nous nous aimons...

Lola était inerte, parfaitement immobile, et ne manifestait aucune émotion. Seule sa main et ses doigts bougeaient doucement sur le parquet en de petits gestes. Je tentais de caresser sa joue mais elle se crispa, et posait ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Lola... Ma puce... J'aimerais t'en parler mon bébé...

Elle restait ainsi, les mains sur les yeux. Je soupirais.

Edward s'agenouillait devant elle, à mes côtés.

- Lola... Tu veux nous écouter s'il te plaît ?

Mais comme pour moi, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Edward pressait mon épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes me menaçaient, et je n'avais qu'une envie : câliner ma fille, lui dire qu'elle n'a rien vu...

- Lola mon cœur... Tu sais ma chérie, je ne remplace pas ton papa... Jacob sera toujours là pour toi, et on s'aimera toujours pour toi... Mais je suis amoureuse d'Edward... Quand je le vois, je suis très contente et mon cœur bat très vite... On appelle ça être amoureuse... Et je suis amoureuse d'Edward... Mais ton papa sera toujours là pour toi... On continuera de le voir, d'accord ?

Elle ne réagissait pas, et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Si tu as besoin de me poser des questions, je te répondrai ma chérie... Je te le promets... Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je te le dirai...

Edward me frôlait le dos de ses mains, visiblement désemparé. Je me penchais pour embrasser ma fille, elle se laissa faire, et nous quittions la chambre, en silence.

Edward était derrière moi, mais je ne supportais plus cette maison. D'abord Renée, ensuite Lola qui nous surprend...

_J'peux pas croire qu'on ait pu nous laisser aller au point d'être surpris par Lola ! C'est impensable ! _

J'ouvrais la baie vitrée pour sortir dans le jardin et m'asseyais à même le sol. _Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, ni quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Nous aurions dû... le lui dire... ne pas lui mentir... Ce que j'ai fait, c'est mal. J'ai menti à ma fille ! Alors que je suis sa mère. _

Parfois, je me déteste. En tant que mère, en tant que tout. Je me suis laissée aller dans ma propre maison, avec ma fille dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Je sentis Edward s'asseoir à côté de moi. _J'peux pas croire que lui comme moi nous sommes laissés aller..._

- J'peux faire quelque chose, Bella ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, regardant la petite forêt éparse et claire qui naissait derrière ma maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_Il n'y a rien à faire..._

- Je sais pas... Tenter de lui parler...

Je tournais mon regard vers lui quelques secondes.

- T'as bien vu ce que ça donne ? Rien ! Un vrai mur ! Elle ne comprend pas ! Pour elle, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que sa mère a embrassé quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas !

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle me connaît...

- Elle ne percute pas, Edward... Elle ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment... Je ne sais pas si elle a même compris que tu es l'Edward du CD et des livres... Comment tu veux qu'elle comprenne ce qu'on vit ?

Il soupirait.

- Calme-toi Bella... On va trouver une solution ! On va lui expliquer, répondre à ses questions et la rassurer, lui dire que t'aimeras toujours son papa, d'un amour différent, et ça ira...

_Mais si tout était si simple que ça..._

- Ca n'est pas si facile, Edward ! Pour Lola, toutes ces choses non palpables sont compliquées à comprendre !

Ce n'est pas simple pour Edward de comprendre ça.

- Je crois que tu te compliques toute seule la situation ! Lola sait très bien que son père et toi êtes séparés... J'pense que faut lui expliquer les choses simplement et...

_Et oui je sais bien tout ça, tiens ! _

- Ecoute Edward... C'est facile pour toi qui es extérieur à la situation de dire ça... Mais ça n'est pas simple pour Lola !

- Calme-toi Bella... Ça ira, on va gérer ça...

- Comment tu veux qu'on gère ça ? On lui a menti et on était en train de se peloter contre le frigo et elle a vu ça ! Elle a quatre ans ! QUATRE ANS !

Edward soufflait, et je voyais bien qu'il s'agaçait. Il bougeait nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier... J'ai bien compris !

- On a menti à Lola... Déjà qu'elle a du mal...

Il soupirait.

- On ne lui a pas menti... On a essayé de la préserver, c'est pas pareil !

_Tu parles... une façon polie de nommer le mensonge ! _

- Pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Tu regrettes ?

_Je ne regrette pas notre histoire. Mais je regrette cette dissimulation alors qu'il me paraît si simple de dire à Lola la vérité ! _

- Ma mère avait raison...

- Tu défends ta mère, maintenant ? Après avoir débarquée au loft en pleurant à cause de ses paroles ?

Je me sentais rougir.

- Le fait est qu'on aurait dû être plus honnêtes !

- J'vois pas en quoi on a pas été honnêtes ! On a essayé de préserver Lola d'un maximum de trucs par rapport à tout ça... Elle a pu prendre le temps de me connaître ! Ce n'est pas négligeable...

- On a tout bousillé !

- Mais arrête de ruminer ! On va l'écouter... Tu vas en parler avec ton ex-mari et vous serez deux pour lui expliquer... Jacob a pas l'air d'être idiot... Il te soutiendra !

_Parce que je rumine ? S'occuper de sa fille, c'est ruminer ?_

- Merci pour le ruminage ! J'essaie de trouver une solution là !

- Ohhh oh Bella... Doucement ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Les nerfs et la colère, ça ne résout rien !

- Mais je ne suis pas énervée !

- A peine...

Je soupirais. _Je crois que si on continue sur cette lancée, nous aurons des mots plus hauts qui pourraient être préjudiciables ! _

Il se relevait, comme s'il avait compris à mon regard.

- Ecoute... J'crois que je vais aller faire un tour chez mes parents... Je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi...

- C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait là, non ?

Il soufflait.

- Ouais... je vois... Ecoute, tu m'envoies un texto quand t'auras réfléchis à tout ça, d'accord ? Je t'aime...

Il posait sa main sur mes cheveux et se penchait pour embrasser ma tempe.

- Ouais... moi aussi...

_Bien sûr que je l'aime. Mais j'ai fait du mal à ma fille, et j'ignore l'étendue des "dégâts" sur ma Lola. _

Je sais que je m'en fais trop, et qu'Edward est plus que patient. Mais je ne sais plus comment faire ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire... _quoi que je décide, rien ne va jamais ! C'est de ma faute... _Et plus le temps passe, moins j'assume...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Bon et ben super cool la journée hein !

_J'aime pas m'engueuler avec Bella... _Mais alors pas du tout !

En plus, j'repars bientôt... Va falloir qu'on discute. Bella est une maman géniale pour Lola, et elle culpabilise au moindre geste de sa petite. Elle se sent tellement responsable de tout ça : de la maladie de sa petite, de chacune de ses humeurs... Elle ne vit absolument pas ! Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment vécu la situation, mais je pense que Lola a besoin de franchise et je pense qu'elle est assez grande et intelligente pour poser ses propres questions, quoi qu'en pense sa maman.

Bref du coup ben me voilà à conduire en direction de chez mes parents. Je m'arrêtais à la station-service d'un centre commercial pour faire le plein d'essence de ma Volvo quand j'aperçus une silhouette blonde arpenter le parking en direction des arrêts de bus.

_Jasper._

Alice a encore dû lui faire du chantage pour avoir la voiture, alors que c'est lui qui va faire les courses. Elle le manie par le bout du nez.

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère... _En fait, plus depuis ce qu'il m'a dit...

Mon cœur se serrait, à l'idée d'avoir manqué tout ça dans sa vie, être passé à côté de son mal-être au point qu'il veuille en finir. Maintenant, c'est terminé puisqu'il a enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu : son Alice. Elle ne m'appartient plus, et elle va se marier avec lui. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Il a l'air heureux.

Je m'avançais et m'arrêtais à sa hauteur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue pour aller rejoindre la ligne de car. Je baissais la vitre.

- Salut frangin !

- Hé ! Edward ! Salut !

- T'as fait les courses ?

- Ouais...

Il montait à ma hauteur trois sacs pleins, et un pack d'eau.

- Par contre ça serait pas de refus si t'avais l'envie de faire un p'tit détour de dix bornes pour me ramener parce que là...

- Ouais bien sûr ! Monte !

Je me penchais pour lui ouvrir la portière et sortais de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Il me fit la bise.

- Merci, t'es mon dieu personnel !

- Alice t'a encore piqué la bagnole ?

- Elle est partie dans un vieux patelin à trois heures de route d'ici... Port Angeles je crois... Selon elle, ils font les plus belles créations originales de robes de mariées... Elle a embarqué Rosalie et Esmé pour la journée...

- Elle pouvait pas prendre une de leurs voitures ?

- Visiblement pas... soufflait-il, feignant d'être furieux.

En vérité, je pouvais voir le plaisir d'être une "victime" de mon ex. _Il ne touchait presque plus le sol. _

Je reprenais ma place côté conducteur et Jazz bouclait sa ceinture.

- Au pire, te fais pas chier, pose-moi chez papa il me ramènera ce soir !

- Sûr ? J'peux te ramener sinon !

- Ouais non t'emmerdes pas ! Va chez papa directement, il me ramènera ce soir... Tu repars quand au fait ?

- Demain soir... Jusqu'à Noël...

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir encore une fois...

Le silence s'installait dans l'habitacle, et je serrais inconsciemment le volant.

- Tu m'évites, Edward...

- Non...

- Si... Je le sens... C'est par rapport à ma tentative de suicide...

Je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge, et n'osais pas le regarder en face.

- Ecoute Jasper... Franchement, j'savais pas que ça te foutait si mal... J'me suis senti comme une grosse merde parce que j't'avais pris Alice et que j'ai pas été capable de ne pas être égoïste sur ce coup...

- J'ai rien dit non plus, j'suis pas plus intelligent...

- Quand même ! De là à vouloir mourir... Tu sais que je pense que c'est l'acte le plus stupide qui soit ? On a la chance d'être en vie, et ton couple avec Alice prouve qu'il faut toujours y croire... Imagine un instant que tu sois mort, et qu'Alice et moi avions quand même fini par nous séparer... T'aurais tout raté...

Il baissait les yeux.

- Je sais... Mais sur le coup, je cherchais à oublier...

Je tapotais son bras. _Après tout c'est mon frère. Et il a été assez intelligent pour paniquer et appeler Carlisle ! _

- Rien ne doit plus jamais te mettre dans un tel état ! Je vais jouer mon rôle de grand-frère bien que j'ai horreur de ça, mais j'te le redirai pas six cent fois : s'il te reprend des envies de tombe, veille à ne pas te manquer sinon j'te promets que je t'achève par la force de mes lacets ! Pigé ?

Il me fixait, un instant incrédule, et éclatait de rire.

- Pigé ! J'suis désolé Edward... Vraiment...

- Pas autant que moi...

Alors, je le pris dans mes bras mais un klaxon assez virulent derrière nous nous fit sursauter. Le feu était passé au vert.

- Ouais ça va ! T'as interrompu une réconciliation digne d'Hollywood, connard !

J'accélérais et conduisis jusqu'à chez notre père.

- T'étais pas censé profiter de ta Bella, toi ?

Je haussais les épaules en me garant devant la villa.

- On s'est un peu engueulés...

- Ah... Grave ?

- J'sais pas... Sa petite nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser alors Bella culpabilise, se fustige, et moi ça m'agace qu'elle s'imagine aussi mauvaise maman...

Jasper attrapait ses sacs.

- Et du coup, vous vous êtes pris la tête...

- Un peu ouais... Enfin, finalement, elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais partir...

- Oh... Et c'est à conséquence ?

Nous entrions dans la maison, où seul Carlisle était présent en train de boire un café devant les informations.

- J'sais pas encore... J'vais essayer de l'appeler avant que je parte...

- Laisse-la venir p'tètre...

- On verra... Mais si j'pars jusqu'à presque Noël sans savoir ce qu'elle pense, j'vais devenir dingue !

Carlisle nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les garçons ?

- Edward a des soucis sentimentaux...

- Ça arrive... Vous en verrez d'autres...

- Si on veut...

A ce moment-là, le générique d'une émission people retentissait dans le salon.

- Coupe-moi ces conneries-là...

Je m'approchais de la télécommande mais le sommaire m'interpellait.

_**"Edward Cullen n'est plus un cœur à prendre ! **_

_**Mesdames, sortez les mouchoirs. Edward **__**Cullen a enfin trouvé l'âme sœur. **_

_**Il a été aperçu en sa compagnie dans la petite ville de Forks. **_

_**Les images exclusives dans cette édition !"**_

_Non mais JE REVE ! _

L'émission débutait sur un reportage sur un groupe de rap, et "mon" reportage arriva de suite après. Les images défilaient, montrant des vidéos de quelques secondes à peine peu nettes de Bella, Lola et moi quittant l'hôpital.

_Fait chier putain ! _

J'attrapais mon portable en voyant défiler plusieurs photos de nous trois prises à Forks. Je contactais Kate, absente, et laissais un message, furieux.

- Kate ? C'est moi, Edward ! Fais passer un communiqué comme quoi désormais je mettrai au tribunal toute personne diffusant des photos et vidéos de Bella et sa petite avec moi... Rappelle-moi quand t'as ce message !

_Je sais, j'suis pas cool mais __y'en a ras la courge ! _

Jasper et Carlisle s'installaient de part et d'autre de moi sur le canapé, et nous regardions les images.

- Si ça peut te calmer, ce ne sont pas des vidéos nettes...

- Et alors j'fais quoi ? Je les laisse faire ? Certainement pas !

- Y'en aura toujours pour vous faire chier, Edward...

- Ok p'pa, mais ça m'agace ! Bella fait déjà un flan pour le fait que Lola nous ait surpris, alors t'imagines si elle voit ça ? Elle me brûle vif et me démembre !

- T'exagère un peu... Bella n'est pas si méchante et elle sort avec toi en connaissance de cause de ton mode de vie...

- Ouais, mais je sais que ça ne lui plaira pas ! La situation est déjà bien compliquée comme ça... Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Elle a mal pris votre relation sa p'tite ?

- Bah j'sais pas trop en fait... Elle a été dans sa chambre, elle a fait une ligne avec ses jouets, elle s'est couchée à côté et elle a mis une figurine sur sa tête... A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?

Je voyais le scepticisme dans les yeux de mon père. Pas plus lui que moi avions des réponses au sujet de Lola.

**::..**

Le lendemain arriva suffisamment vite. J'avais dormi chez moi, après un dîner avec toute ma famille. Ma mère s'étonnait de l'absence de Bella, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Il était presque 17h et je vérifiais une dernière fois tous mes sacs pour le départ.

_Beaucoup de villes au calendrier d'ici mon retour pour Noël... Ça va être compliqué... Il va falloir gérer la fatigue, le stress, et le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Bella pour l'instant... _

J'hésitais entre l'appeler, ou la laisser venir. Après tout, c'est un peu elle qui se complique l'existence parfois. Je fermais mon loft intégralement et montais dans ma voiture pour me diriger vers l'aéroport, d'où je partirai exceptionnellement. Je m'arrêtais devant la maison de Kate, où elle m'attendait. Elle grimpait à l'avant et me fit une rapide bise.

- Salut...

- Salut ! Alors, prête ?

Elle opinait et sortait son agenda pour me briefer.

- Un cordon de police nous attendra à l'aéroport... J'ai fait intervenir les forces de l'ordre pour éloigner certains journalistes trop entreprenants...

- T'es une chef !

Son sourire se tordait.

- On sera de retour le 21 décembre... On ne repart que le 10 janvier !

- Bon c'est cool...

Elle me guidait jusqu'à un parking où effectivement, deux motos de police m'attendaient. Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport, et je me garais dans un parking pour laisser ma précieuse voiture en toute sécurité.

Je descendais et consultais mon portable. Aucun appel. _Bella doit vraiment m'en vouloir de m'être laissé aller à l'embrasser chez elle... _

Je composais son numéro rapidement et tombais sur son répondeur.

- Bella... Je pars de l'aéroport... Voilà ben... en fait j'aurais aimé avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir comment va Lola tout ça, si elle t'a parlé... Bon... Rappelle-moi... Bisous...

_Minable ! _

Dans l'aéroport, plusieurs flics se chargeaient de faire régner l'ordre, et des dizaines de nanas attendaient, criant. _Me reste une heure avant de décoller... _

J'entamais quelques signatures d'autographes, assourdi par les hurlements de filles pas franchement discrètes.

- Hé Edward ! Je suis beaucoup plus jolie que ta nana ! Me scandait une blonde-plastique.

_Sans commentaire. _

J'acceptais quelques photos, et plusieurs journalistes arrivaient en courant avec une caméra et des micros.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Un commentaire sur les photos vues dans la presse avec cette femme et cette fille ?

- On dit que c'est une amie d'enfance, et que vous êtes le père de la petite... Est-ce vrai ?

_Ils ont toujours une imagination débordante._

Kate s'avançait.

- Edward ne fera aucun commentaire à ce sujet ! Tout magazine évoquant des rumeurs mettant en péril la sérénité de son couple se verra attaqué en justice !

Mais ils s'en fichaient, continuant de me suivre, bousculant les fans qui râlaient. Les flics tentaient de remettre de l'ordre, mais ça dégénérait rapidement et mon garde du corps m'entraîna dans une petite pièce dérobée, avant de fermer le loquet à clés.

- Désolé Edward mais j'étais obligé...

_Je déteste ces mouvements de foule. Je déteste quand les sollicitations arrivent de toute part. Je déteste que les journalistes aient gâché la journée de fans corrects et polis qui ne voulaient qu'un autographe et qui n'ont pas pu l'avoir. Je déteste tout ça. _

Nous patientions une bonne demi-heure quand Greg, un autre de mes gorilles, rentra dans la pièce par une deuxième porte.

- On va pouvoir y aller, ils ont fait évacuer les journalistes et les fans...

Nous récupérions mes affaires et quittions la petite salle. Effectivement, hormis quelques passagers pour d'autres vols, l'aéroport était totalement silencieux. Kate me rejoignit.

- La prochaine fois, on ira en bus jusqu'à un autre aéroport... Les gens t'attendront ici...

Au dehors de l'aéroport vitré, je voyais la foule se tasser. _Mais quelle arnaque ! Je déteste ça ! Franchement ! _Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'embarquement, un peu sonné par tout ce brassage, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Edward ! Edward !

Je me retournais pour voir mon père arriver, en compagnie de Bella !

_Merde ! Elle est là ! _

Mon garde du corps les rejoignit pour les faire entrer dans la salle d'embarquement avec la complicité d'un employé, et on me fit y accéder dans une totale discrétion.

Ma compagne était là, en compagnie de mon père.

- Je vous laisse...

Carlisle quitta l'espace et je me retrouvais seul face à Bella. Nous étions immobiles, silencieux, et pourtant mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort rien qu'à sa présence. Elle me fixait avec ses grands yeux chocolat qui m'avaient fait fondre au fil de nos rencontres.

- Bella...

Doucement, elle s'approcha de moi et attrapait ma main.

- J'étais en voiture quand tu m'as appelé... Je t'ai croisé... Je suis venue ici directement...

J'acquiesçais, autorisant ma main à frôler sa joue.

- J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit et... c'était idiot ma réaction... Tu as raison...

Je l'attirais contre moi pour l'enlacer.

- C'est pas grave, Bella... Ce n'est rien... Je comprends... Je suis désolé... J'ai été imprudent...

Sans que je comprenne, Bella se mit à pleurer et à me serrer avec toute sa petite force.

- Lola ne m'a plus parlé... Elle n'a plus dit un seul mot depuis hier... Elle a refusé de manger... Elle a juste bu son biberon devant la télé...

- Comment ça elle ne te parle plus ?

- Elle n'a plus rien dit... Elle m'a juste amené son biberon et... J'ai voulu lui en parler, la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'a rejetée...

Je caressais les cheveux de Bella.

- Ça lui passera... Elle ressent peut-être de la colère...

Bella sanglota de plus belle, s'accrochant à moi.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre...

- Tu ne la perdras pas... Je te le promets... Tu es tout pour Lola... Elle ne comprend peut-être pas les choses, simplement. Elle a besoin que tu lui expliques... que tu redeviennes sa maman... Tu comprends ? Continue de faire ce que tu fais d'habitude... Elle verra que rien ne change, en dépit de ce qu'elle a vu, et que tu es encore là pour elle...

Elle opinait, reniflant peu gracieusement. J'embrassais son front.

_Bella ne s'autorisera jamais de vivre. _

Elle relevait ses yeux pleins de larmes vers les miens, et mon cœur se serrait de tristesse pour elle. Dans le fond, elle n'est pas heureuse. Sa fille est tout pour elle, et elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour rendre à Lola le bonheur qu'elle lui apporte par sa petite présence.

- Elle est où, là ?

- Chez Angela...

- D'accord...

Elle s'accrochait à ma chemise.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Je la serrais contre moi.

- Je suis obligé... Je serai de retour avant Noël...

- Je vais être toute seule... Tu ne seras pas là... Comment je vais faire sans toi, moi ?

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Tu y arrivais très bien avant moi... Je t'appellerai tous les soirs... d'accord ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, me serrant plus fort. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains, et me penchais pour récolter ses larmes du bout des lèvres, avant d'embrasser sa petite bouche parfaite.

Bientôt, nos langues s'emmêlèrent, effaçant la dispute de la veille. _J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de lui dire au-revoir... _

Mais l'annonce par l'hôtesse de l'envol de mon avion brisa notre étreinte. Bella s'accrochait à moi avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, et ses larmes continuaient de tomber en cascade.

- Ne pars pas...

Je l'embrassais.

- Je suis obligé... Des hordes de nanas en p'tite culotte m'attendent...

Elle eut un petit sourire, bien vite enlevé.

- Mais crois-moi Bella... Que je n'en ai pas très envie non plus...

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Je suis égoïste de vouloir te garder près de moi...

- Dans ce cas-là, je le suis aussi parce que je me sens triste de partir, que je voudrais te kidnapper pour ne jamais avoir à te quitter mais je te promets qu'on passera tout notre temps ensemble dès mon retour au 21 décembre...

- Ca va faire long... c'est beaucoup trop...

Je l'enlaçais, fermant les yeux.

- Ca va être trop long pour moi aussi, bébé... Mais ça va vite passer... Tu vas t'occuper de ta petite, et on s'appellera...

- Tu vas où ? Le plus loin je veux dire ?

- Je crois que c'est New-York... Dans trois jours...

Elle eut un petit gémissement et me rapprochait d'elle.

- Sois prudent...

- T'en fais pas...

Je déposais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et me séparais à regrets de ma compagne, m'éloignant en l'observant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Je déteste cette foutue distance entre nous... N'importe quelle distance d'ailleurs..._

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Il me semble que voir Edward partir cette fois-ci fut encore plus compliqué. Je me retrouvais seule sans lui, seule face au mutisme de ma fille.

Je n'avais plus réentendu la voix de Lola depuis qu'elle nous avait découvert. Elle se contentait de communiquer par gestes, ou en me prenant la main. J'avais fini par appeler le médecin, craignant qu'elle devienne muette. Il m'avait rassurée, Lola venait de vivre un traumatisme, et je ne pouvais l'aider qu'en lui montrant que rien ne changeait pour moi, que je veillais scrupuleusement au rituel de sa journée, afin qu'elle se sente en confiance. Je ne devais ni m'énerver, ni montrer de signes d'angoisses. Je devais garder mon calme en somme.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Edward était parti, et je m'étais sentie mal de le voir prendre cet avion. Sa famille était rentrée dans leur maison, me laissant dans cet aéroport. Carlisle m'avait aidé à partir sans me faire voir par les journalistes, par une petite porte dérobée. De la foule, j'avais perçu des murmures, voire des insultes s'élevant contre la "nouvelle copine d'Edward". Je me sentais mal de cette situation, et ça me faisait bizarre de croiser des magazines avec mon visage en couverture. Les photos étant floues pour la plupart, on ne pouvait pas me reconnaître facilement, mais le fait est que c'est moi, et Lola avec lui.

_Notre secret est dévoilé ! _

Je tenais Lola dans mes bras, qui prenait son biberon. Nous étions pourtant midi, mais elle déjeunait avec un biberon de lait chocolaté. Elle avait tout refusé : purées, pâtes, viande, riz... et je préférais qu'elle ait quelque chose dans le ventre, même si c'était du lait et que c'était pris par un biberon. Le pédiatre m'avait toujours dit que tant que Lola était nourrie correctement, peu importait que ce soit à base de biberon ou d'assiettes.

- Allez mon cœur... C'est fini... C'est vide...

Je posais le lait sur la table et la redressais davantage. Lola prenait ma main et la posait sur son ventre, mimant des gestes pour la caresser. Je m'exécutais, et embrassais son front mais elle se soustrayait au baiser.

_Doucement. Je dois y aller doucement. _

Je la berçais en chantonnant un air des chansons d'Edward, et posait mon menton contre le haut de sa tête. Tout était calme ici, trop calme. Pas de rires d'enfants, pas de petits qui courent au risque de se faire mal. Non. Je n'ai pas ça. A la place, j'ai Lola. Ça suffit à mon monde, mais il y aura toujours cette petite chose qui me dit que j'ai raté un acte essentiel dans sa conception ou son éducation, un acte qui fait que ma fille est autiste et que je dois l'assumer ainsi, à me battre.

- Allez ma puce, il va falloir aller voir Charlotte aujourd'hui, et ensuite nous irons voir le psychomotricien... Comme on a dit, d'accord ?

Le visage de Lola se fermait. Je me levais et la remettais sur ses pieds, mais elle s'enfuyait en courant dans sa chambre.

- Lola ! Prépare-toi ma chérie, on jouera en rentrant... Ta poupée de la belle au bois dormant est sur le canapé...

Mais le téléphone sonnait, m'empêchant de continuer. Je décrochais.

- Oui ?

- Miss Isabella Swan-Black ?

- Euh oui... Seulement Swan...

- Colonel Patrick Georg, régiment 22 de l'armée de terre de Seattle à l'appareil... Je vous appelle à propos de l'officier Jacob Black... Vous êtes le premier nom sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence...


	22. Chapter 22 : Trop pour une seule femme

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, je suis sortie plus tôt du boulot (**tip tap top**), donc j'en profite pour expédier ce chapitre 22... Vous avez beaucoup spéculé sur l'appel qui coupait la fin de chapitre. Je dois vous avouer qu'en début d'histoire, j'ai songé à faire mourir Jacob... Mais je vous laisse découvrir la nouvelle option pour laquelle j'ai opté du coup ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent : chriwyatt, by me, choubidou. lily, ****Mela2706**** (**Des fois Google a une logique qui me dépasse... Comment, d'un doudou, on atterrit sur ma fic ? lol**), ****callie226**** (**J'ai toujours essayé de privilégier dans mes histoires les côtés complexes de certaines relations... Et Bella est en plein dedans!**), ****TeamEdward**** (**Ta petite réflexion m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre, donc merci!**), lia3011, aussidagility, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Halay, fan-par-hasard, ****AnaisB**** (**J'sais pas si c'est du lunatisme... Mais j'crois effectivement que Bella est dépassée par beaucoup de choses. Elle veut être top à tous les niveaux, et elle se fixe des objectifs trop complexes à atteindre en même temps... Ce qui fait qu'au moindre obstacle, elle se braque...**), lapiaf8, aude77, CaRoOThePrinCeSs, alicia38, mel031, LolaMiSweetlove, vinie65, pounine, Capie17, cchope, tonie, Fleur50, ChloeJJ, doudounord2, Rosabella01, ****Cendrillon49**** (**Lola aime sa mère... Seulement elle n'a pas les mêmes manifestations d'amour que les autres enfants! Mais sous une certaine "distance" les enfants autistes aiment comme tous les autres...**), sexforlife, kikinette11, Une fan, Stella82, Asuna93, coco-des-iles, Morgane, Virginie-de-TN, Cullen's familly, Aliiice, Erika Shoval, Samystère, corail, ankoda, Nanoulaet, likioda, Onja, Lily-Rose-Bella, aelita48, ****Shirley**** (**merci, je vais bien et toi ? =)**), SoSweetySoCrazy, Galswinthe, SweetyMarie, Mrs Shaly, Grazie, Lily-pixie, tacha vaillant, ****EstL**** (**Je ne crois pas que Jacob était un poids dans la relation Edward-Lola... C'est Lola qui se met des freins toute seule... Et puis surprise pour Jacob!En tout cas, c'est un bon père ici**), Floraline, melanie38, Martine16, Liline57, chouchoumag, lena -lna933-, Floeolia62, edwardandbellaamour, petitelulu27, ulkan13, calimero59, Annouk, isasoleil, Habswifes, katner, Ilonka, larsand, Marie, Atchoum16, amlove, Perxy, lili. 8825, sarinette60, pierard85, twilight-poison, kinoum, Elodie Breuse, Ptitemoya, Mariefandetwilight, Demetri's wife, Sam's Masen, Lucie L, isabella swan cullen addict, tinga bella, familykoala et Butterfly971. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, prenez soin de vous.**

**Et b'lecture ! **

**Tiftouff.**

_**Chapitre 22 : Trop de choses pour une seule femme.**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je m'écroulais sur le lit. Un show à New-York, et il en restait encore deux.

_Pff... Et ben on est pas encore rentrés... _Je me grattais les yeux, sentant chacun de mes membres m'imposer de force le repos absolu. Faudrait que j'aille me doucher mais honnêtement, ça pourra attendre demain. _Yerf... Seigneur... j'veux juste dormir... _Mon téléphone portable sonnait et je l'attrapais à tâtons, les yeux clos.

- Maman, il est tard et je suis juste crevé et...

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de ma mère qui me répondit.

" Edward..."

Je me redressais.

- Bella ?

Sa voix semblait affolée.

" Edward..."

- Bella, ça va ?

J'entendais pleurer à l'autre bout du combiné. Mon cœur s'accélérait. Ça doit être la p'tite...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

" Edward... Je suis ici... A New-York..."

Je bondissais du lit.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es où ?

" Au niveau de... de l'aéroport et... Il n'y a pas de taxi... je ne sais pas quoi faire et..."

- Calme-toi... Dis-moi où tu es exactement...

" L'aéroport..."

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

" Jacob... On m'a appelé... Il a été rapatrié en urgence... Il est blessé... gravement... il est dans le coma... C'est un coma artificiel mais... Il est ici et j'ai dû venir en urgence et..."

_Quoi ?_

- T'es sérieuse ?

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

" Oui... J'ai laissé Lola chez Angela... Elle n'a pas compris... Jacob a été blessé..."

- Calme-toi Bella... Calme-toi... Je vais envoyer une voiture pour venir te chercher... Ça va aller...

" Je dois... Il faut que j'aille le voir et..."

- Tu vas y aller, Bella... On va venir te chercher, et je vais t'y accompagner...

" Je dois... aller le voir et... le voir... il faut que je le vois..."

Je me levais et enfilais mon jeans à la hâte.

- On va y aller, Bella ! J'appelle un chauffeur et je passe te chercher... Ne bouge surtout pas, ok ? Et mets-toi à l'abri...

J'entendais derrière elle des voix de groupes de mecs, et cela ne m'augurait rien de bon.

- Bébé... juste... ok reste en ligne avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive... d'accord ?

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel et descendais en bas. Je croisais Kate dans le couloir.

- Où tu vas ?

- Bella est à l'aéroport, faut que j'aille la chercher...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle y fait ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Fais monter un repas chaud dans ma chambre s'il te plaît...

Je m'éclipsais jusqu'à la réception.

- Monsieur Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Il me faudrait un chauffeur et une voiture tant qu'à faire, pour l'aéroport... Je veux une personne discrète et fiable... Aucune fuite dans la presse, aucun témoignage anonyme ni rien... Votre plus fiable chauffeur ! Je paierai ce qu'il faudra...

L'homme opinait et cinq minutes plus tard, un homme avança une voiture aux vitres teintées.

_Parfait ! _

- J'arrive, Bella ! Je suis en voiture...

" D'accord..."

- T'es toute seule là ?

" Non... Il y a quelques personnes encore..."

- Fais attention à toi...

Je craignais de la laisser seule. La nuit, New-York peut revêtir un visage tellement différent et tout ça...

" J'ai besoin que tu sois là..."

- J'arrive, je te le promets... Encore cinq minutes...

" Ne raccroche pas..."

- Non... Jamais !

Le chauffeur finit par se garer devant l'allée principale et je sortais hors de la voiture, sans prendre de précautions particulières. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur mon passage mais je n'en avais cure. Bella était immobile contre la paroi de l'ascenseur de l'aéroport, et je reconnaissais facilement sa silhouette mince et un peu avachie.

_La presse, Lola, son ex-mari... Elle n'aura jamais la paix... jamais ! Et à long terme, je craignais pour sa santé... _

- Bella !

Je me précipitais sur elle, et l'enlaçais de toutes mes forces.

- Ca va aller... je suis là...

- J'étais pas tranquille toute seule...

- Je sais... Viens... On y va... Viens...

Deux nanas s'approchaient de nous, hésitantes.

- Excusez-nous... Vous êtes Edward Cullen ?

- Non, je suis pressé !

- On peut avoir un autographe ? demanda la rouquine

- C'est sa copine... murmura la brune.

- Ecoutez les filles... Désolé mais j'ai pas le temps là... Laissez-nous passer s'il vous plaît, on a une urgence à l'hôpital...

Elles s'écartèrent et je les remerciais.

- Demain, je serai à l'hôtel Hudson Street... Passez-y en fin de journée vers 17h et je vous signerai tous les autographes que vous voulez mais là j'ai pas le temps...

J'embarquais Bella dans la voiture et nous nous éclipsions avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous repère. Le chauffeur prit ses bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre. Dans l'habitacle, son souffle était lourd et haché. Elle me fixait, désorientée.

- Edward...

- Ca va Bella ?

Elle s'appuya contre mon torse, et je constatais que son cœur battait anormalement vite.

- Calme-toi...

- Il faut... Jacob... L'hôpital militaire... il est fermé et je ne peux pas y aller avant demain...

- Tu y seras demain matin à la première heure... Je te le jure...

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit exactement ?

Elle déglutissait, ses yeux cherchaient partout autour d'elle.

- Qu'il est tombé dans une embuscade avec d'autres militaires... Une bombe a explosé... Deux soldats de son régiment sont morts... Jacob a eu le temps de courir mais pas assez loin... Il a reçu des roches sur les jambes et la tête... Ils ont assuré les premiers soins sur place et quand il a été en état d'être transporté ils l'ont fait rapatrier en urgence ici... mais ils m'ont parlé de coma... de poumon perforé...

_Outch... _

- Deux soldats sont morts et il... il aurait pu...

Elle éclatait en sanglots et je l'attirais contre moi.

- Ca va Bella... Ca va... S'ils ont pu le rapatrier ici, c'est qu'il était assez fort pour s'en remettre...

J'embrassais son front.

- Lola... Lola... elle ne mérite pas de perdre son papa et...

- Elle ne le perdra pas... Ni elle ni toi, ne perdrez Jacob...

_J'pourrais m'étrangler vif pour dire ça mais c'est vrai... Bella et Lola sont une part intégrante de Jacob, comme il est une part d'elles et c'est bien normal... Je ne pense pas que l'armée aurait couru le risque de le rapatrier si son état de santé ne le permettait pas... _

Elle respirait bien trop vite à mon goût. Le chauffeur nous demanda la direction à emprunter, et je lui demandais de retourner à l'hôtel.

- Bella... Il faut que tu te calmes... Ok ? Demain, tu seras à la première heure à l'hôpital militaire, mais tu vas venir avec moi ce soir...

Elle acquiesçait et se blottissait contre moi. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, alors qu'elle tripotait ma chemise. Je réprimais plusieurs bâillements. Elle a besoin de moi.

Nous montions dans la chambre de mon hôtel, et je trouvais un repas chaud à la bonne odeur pour ma compagne. Le garçon d'hôtel monta le bagage de Bella, tandis qu'elle avançait dans la pièce telle une automate. Je refermais la porte sur nous deux et posais ma main sur ses épaules.

- Tu vas manger, j'ai fait monter quelque chose de chaud pour toi, et tu vas dormir...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se retourna face à moi et m'étreignit avec toute sa petite force.

- Je ne te mérite pas, Edward... vraiment pas... Je suis ignoble et tellement égoïste...

- Mais non ma Bella... Non...

Je l'entraînais sur le rebord du lit.

- Tu es merveilleuse, et je t'admire beaucoup... Tu es incroyable de courage pour Lola, et admirable... Tu viens de traverser le pays pour venir au chevet du père de ta fille sans hésitation... Peu de femmes sont capables de tout gérer... Tu es beaucoup plus solide que tu ne le crois...

Elle me regardait, fébrile et pas du tout convaincue, et s'appuyait contre moi.

- J'ai... tu étais là alors... c'est le père de Lola...

- Je sais...

J'embrassais sa joue. _Cette petite bonne femme est tout bonnement incroyable ! _

- Je suis là, ok ? Ça va aller...

Elle posa sa main sur ma nuque, et je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres magnifiquement douces. Ma main se posait sur sa hanche et je l'attirais contre mon corps. Je reprenais mon souffle et posais mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Bella... Tu n'es pas toute seule, et tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais connue...

Elle baissait les yeux et je l'attirais dans mes bras pour l'enlacer avec force.

Finalement, je m'appuyais contre le dossier du lit et l'attirais dans mes bras. Nous tombions sur le matelas, tous habillés, et Bella se laissait couler contre moi.

- Je t'empêche de te reposer...

- Non... Ne t'en fais pas... C'est toi qui a besoin de repos...

J'effectuais de petits cercles sur son crâne du bout des doigts, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour fermer les yeux. _J'aurais aimé d'autres retrouvailles, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment..._

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en ouvrant les yeux, je m'apercevais que Bella ne dormait pas. Alors, je me contentais de la rapprocher de moi et de la serrer dans mes bras, pour lui faire comprendre que désormais, chaque combat qu'elle mènerait, elle le mènerait avec moi.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

_Jacob blessé gravement... _J'peux pas y croire... Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi Lola ? _Elle ne mérite pas ça ! _Heureusement qu'Edward était là, que Jake avait été rapatrié à New-York et pas ailleurs...

J'étais partie comme ça, prenant à peine le temps d'expliquer à Lola que je partais veiller sur son papa, et qu'elle pourrait le voir très bientôt. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne comprenait pas que j'aille voir son papa alors que pour elle, il était encore "dans un pays très loin".

A 7h tapantes, j'étais lavée et habillée, prête à partir. _J'peux pas croire que je puisse infliger ça à Edward... _Mon compagnon dormait à poings fermés dans le lit, le drap sur son dos. _Il est tellement adorable... _Il était venu me chercher tard, sans hésiter. Il avait passé la nuit à me tenir contre lui, m'assurant de son soutien. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le réveiller. J'allais descendre et faire appeler un taxi. Je me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Edward mais il s'agitait et relevait la tête, les yeux embrumés.

- Bella...

- Rendors-toi... Il est 7h, je dois y aller... Je veux être là-bas...

Il se redressait totalement.

- Je te suis...

- Non... reste ici... Tu as un concert ce soir et tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi...

Il s'asseyait sur le matelas et se frottait les yeux.

_Je voudrais juste rester avec lui, dans ses bras. Oublier tout le reste... M'y blottir et attendre que le temps passe..._

Je me penchais vers lui et déposais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Bella...

- Je dois y aller, Edward... Merci pour tout...

- Appelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles...

- Promis...

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, me glissant sous son étreinte chaude et agréable. Il m'étreignait longuement, m'insufflant le courage nécessaire.

- Promets-moi de me revenir dès que tu pourras...

J'acquiesçais.

- Promis...

- Peu importe ce que tu trouveras là-bas, je serai là... Ok ? Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies un message et j'arrive...

- Merci... Merci pour tout...

- Va le voir...

- D'accord...

Je l'embrassais et me redressais.

- J'vais descendre en bas avec toi pour m'assurer que tu aies un chauffeur au plus vite...

- Edward... Je t'aime...

Il me souriait et m'embrassait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Il se redressait, enfilait à la hâte son jeans et un tee-shirt, et m'accompagnait jusqu'en bas, à la réception. Il s'assurait que j'ai un chauffeur et un véhicule à ma disposition pour la journée.

- Et vous mettez tout ça sur ma note...

- Edward, je...

Il levait la main pour me faire taire, et signait un papier avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Sois courageuse...

Il m'enlaçait et m'embrassait avant de se retourner vers le réceptionniste qui tentait un regard discret.

- Bien sûr, vous restez totalement muet sur ce qui vient de se passer...

- Monsieur Cullen, le silence est notre moteur pour le bien-être de nos clients...

Edward opinait.

- C'est comme ça que je l'entends...

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward utiliser son "pouvoir" dû à sa célébrité. _Je sors avec Edward Cullen... et c'était toujours aussi étrange... _

Je me séparais d'Edward, cherchant dans son regard tout le courage dont j'aurai besoin, et qui me lâchait lamentablement. Le trajet fut long, presque quarante minutes, quand enfin on me déposa devant l'hôpital militaire.

_Comment vais-je le retrouver ? Comment va-t-il être ? Dans quel état ? Que va-t-on me dire ? Il me semblait déjà entendre les médecins m'annoncer que Jake ne sortirait pas de son coma... _Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça à Lola ? La mort, le coma, l'entre-deux...

_Seigneur... _

Je me présentais à l'entrée, et fus accueillie par une infirmière. Il y avait quelques militaires en uniforme, qui venaient vraisemblablement passer un examen médical de routine, rien qu'à entendre leurs rires gras et animés. _Jacob pourrait être avec ce groupe... _Un médecin m'accueillit.

- Bonjour Miss Swan... Nous vous attendions...

Il m'adressa un regard sous-entendu, lourd et sérieux, et m'accompagnait devant la porte d'une chambre.

- Les premiers soins lui ont été prodigués sur place, dans un hôpital militaire... Nous l'avons rapatrié une fois son état vital stable et préservé... Arrivés ici, nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel... Les blessures sont sérieuses, et il a un poumon perforé... Nous l'avons placé dans un coma volontaire afin de pouvoir le soigner correctement, éviter qu'il bouge, et surtout qu'il souffre...

Je déglutissais, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Le médecin m'ouvrit la porte et me fit passer en premier.

Je m'étais imaginée un Jacob avec quelques blessures, mais le voir appareillé à cette machine qui marquait trop fortement les bruits de son cœur, torse nu, endormi... avec ces plâtres... ces bandages... Son visage portait des cicatrices, des points.

_Comment peuvent-ils l'avoir transporté dans cet état ? Son pronostic vital stable et préservé ? Non... _

- Les plaies sur son visage sont profondes, on lui a fait quatre points sur la joue droite, trois au-dessus de l'arcade... Les hématomes se résorberont petit à petit... Son poumon gauche est perforé... Deux côtes sont fêlées, une est cassée. Il a pris une roche qui a fracturé le tibia et le péroné de la jambe droite. Les ligaments au genou gauche ont lâché sous la chute... Nous avons craint que les vertèbres cervicales soient également concernées mais elles ne sont pas touchées...

_Comment peut-il encore être en vie ?_

Comme s'il comprenait, le médecin continuait d'une voix basse :

- Il s'accroche, il est solide... Il a été opéré sur place avant d'être transportable. Nous avons mis une minerve pour soutenir sa tête.

_Il aurait pu mourir avec ces soldats... dans cette embuscade..._

- Ses constantes sont bonnes, mais je crois qu'il devra mettre un terme à sa carrière...

J'acquiesçais, observant le corps du père de ma fille sans vie, ravalant la boule dans ma gorge.

- Quand allez-vous... le réveiller ?

- Nous envisageons un premier réveil dans trois jours si tout va bien... Ça risque d'être douloureux pour lui...

- Est-ce sans danger ?

- Le principal souci risque d'être une perte de tonus musculaire... Il risque de toute façon d'avoir des difficultés à marcher, voire dans l'immédiat ne pas remarcher tout de suite...

Une larme chaude brûla ma joue.

- Pour combien... de temps... est-ce qu'il...

- On peut envisager six semaines dans un premier temps... Encore une fois, nous devrons attendre son réveil pour en savoir davantage... L'IRM et le scanner sont bons en tout cas... On en refait un demain...

- Merci docteur...

Il m'adressa un faible sourire.

- Si vous avez besoin, nous disposons d'une cellule de soutien psychologique pour les familles...

- Ça ira...

- Très bien... Dois-je faire prévenir d'autres personnes ?

- Oui... s'il vous plaît... Billy Black... C'est son père... Il vit à Forks, état de Washington...

- Très bien... Je vais vous laisser cinq minutes avec lui... Il a besoin de calme...

Il me laissait, seule, face à Jake. _A ce Jacob endormi volontairement, pour éviter sa souffrance... _Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire. Il y avait un fauteuil dans la pièce, mais m'asseoir dessus, rester là face à lui, blessé, sans savoir quoi dire, m'aurait donné l'impression de me moquer de lui. _Tout ce que je puisse faire, c'est m'installer ici et attendre que ça aille... _

Les cinq minutes se transformèrent en éternité. Je me demandais si on viendrait me dire de sortir, ou s'ils attendaient. Une infirmière entra, me souriait, et notait quelques informations.

- Vous pouvez lui parler vous savez... Il vous entend...

- Vous croyez ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui... Lola...

Elle me souriait avec douceur.

- Alors parlez-lui des derniers exploits de votre fille... Il sera heureux de vous entendre...

_Les derniers exploits de ma fille hein... ma fille qui ne parle plus... _

- D'accord...

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant de nouveau, seule face à ce corps sans vie. La main de Jacob était égratignée, et des croutes apparaissaient déjà... _tellement insignifiantes par rapport au reste... à toutes ses blessures... _Je pressais ses doigts, car le reste de la main semblait endommagée, et m'asseyais enfin.

- Salut Jacob... C'est moi...

Seul le "bip... bip..." régulier de la machine me répondit.

- Je suis venue tout de suite quand on m'a appelée...

Je pressais ses doigts avec trop peu de force.

- Le médecin dit que c'est pour éviter que tu souffres qu'ils t'ont plongé dans le coma... D'ici quelques jours ils te réveilleront et tu pourras nous retrouver...

Le silence me répondait, comme un écho terrible et froid à la fois.

- Lola est restée à Seattle... Angela est venue à la maison... Je lui ai expliqué que tu t'étais blessé, et que tu avais besoin de moi...

Je déglutissais, me rappelant mot pour mot ma conversation avec notre fille.

_" - Lola ma chérie... Nous ne pouvons pas aller chez Charlotte aujourd'hui..._

_Elle m'avait regardée, sans ciller._

_- Papa s'est fait très mal pour son métier... Il est à l'hôpital auprès de médecins qui vont le guérir, mais il a besoin d'aide et je dois aller le voir... C'est très loin, à New-York et je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi pour l'instant mon cœur..._

_Je l'avais serrée contre moi._

_- Marraine va venir s'occuper de toi ici... Je dois partir auprès de ton papa pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien... Dès que ça sera possible, tu viendras le voir, je te le promets... Je t'aime très fort mon cœur, et ton papa aussi... "_

Ma main jouait toujours avec les doigts tièdes de Jacob.

- Je lui ai répété qu'on l'aime, et qu'elle pourra te voir très bientôt et que tu pourras la prendre dans tes bras...

_Ses mains qui n'accrochent même pas les miennes..._

- Alors bats-toi, et guéris... L'armée c'est fini pour toi... Tu feras autre chose, je t'accueillerai à la maison si tu ne veux pas aller chez Billy ou si tu veux rester avec Lola, mais je t'en supplie Jacob Black... Bats-toi !

Les pleurs roulèrent sur mes joues et j'appuyais ma tête contre le matelas, déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

- Ne nous abandonne pas... N'abandonne pas Lola... Elle a besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais... et je dois reconnaître que j'ai aussi besoin de toi pour l'éduquer, et avoir le courage de lui faire... Reviens avec nous... J'ai besoin de toi pour faire comprendre à Lola qu'on sera toujours une famille même si Edward intègre notre vie... Elle n'écoutera que toi... Je t'en supplie... Reviens... Tu es son papa... Reviens pour Lola...

Je me surprenais à pleurer, plus émue que je ne l'aurais cru. Le docteur entra à cet instant, et m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant...

Je me relevais et timidement, déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Je reste ici Jacob... Je reste à New-York... Ton père va arriver...

Je quittais la chambre en compagnie du médecin.

- Vous restez en ville ?

- Oui... Je suis à l'hôtel Hudson Street... Vous pouvez m'y joindre à tout moment... et voici mon numéro de portable... Je veux être prévenue à la moindre évolution de sa santé...

- Bien miss Swan...

Il m'expliquait les examens du jour, mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait était de savoir comment allait ma fille. Je composais le numéro de la maison et Angela me répondit.

Je lui expliquais la situation de santé de Jake, et elle put me rassurer en tant qu'infirmière à domicile.

" C'est courant un coma artificiel... Ne t'en fais pas... Ils savent ce qu'ils font..."

- J'espère... Comment va Lola ?

" Bien... Elle est sur le canapé, elle feuillette le magazine télé... elle n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit mais ça va..."

- Je suis désolée de te mobiliser...

" Ne t'inquiète pas... Ta mère est passée ce matin pour prendre des nouvelles de Jacob..."

- Ah...

J'étais toujours plus ou moins en colère contre ma mère, mais à l'heure actuelle, ça m'importait peu.

- Embrasse Lola pour moi s'il te plaît... Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout et que Jacob aussi...

" Je lui ai expliqué que son papa dormait volontairement pour avoir moins mal..."

- Tu es un ange pour moi Angela...

" Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?"

- Retourner à l'hôtel voir Edward...

" Tu devrais aller le voir à son concert ce soir, ça te changerait les idées... "

- Je veux rester joignable si jamais il arrive quelque chose...

" Donne ton numéro de portable... Ils te joindront de suite... "

- Déjà fait...

" Alors tu n'as aucune excuse pour rester dans ta chambre et te faire du mouron... "

- Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir à vrai dire...

" Je comprends... Mais je vois aussi que tu ne vis plus, Bella... Quand ce n'est pas Lola c'est ta mère, quand c'est pas ta mère c'est Edward, quand c'est pas Edward c'est Jacob... Dis-moi c'est quand le tour de Bella, hein ? "

Je soupirais.

- Angela...

" Tu sais que j'ai raison... Les médecins maîtrisent parfaitement l'état de santé de Jacob... Ils ont ton numéro pour te contacter en cas d'urgence... Ton mec te met à disposition tous ses services... Je pense que tu peux sortir deux heures pour aller le voir en concert... "

- Je vais y réfléchir...

_A vrai dire, c'était tentant. Mais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit et que je ne puisse être jointe... je m'en voudrais ! _

" Personne ne te fustigera si tu prends deux heures pour toi... "

Ça me paraissait quand même une idée bizarre. Edward était à l'autre bout de la ville, si j'allais avec lui et qu'il arrivait malheur à Jacob, je ne pourrais pas rentrer rapidement malgré le chauffeur...

Je mis fin à la conversation avec Angela, et retrouvais le chauffeur d'Edward qui m'attendait patiemment. A ma grande surprise, quelques journalistes étaient devant l'hôpital. Et sans que je m'y attende vraiment, ils se précipitèrent sur moi avec des appareils photos, et des micros.

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan, la compagne d'Edward Cullen... Que faites-vous ici ?  
- On murmure qu'Edward et vous, êtes séparés et que vous êtes ici pour retrouver votre ex-mari qui a eu un grave accident avec l'armée... Un commentaire ?

Je me sentais happée, et mon cœur s'emballait. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?_ Les flashs mitraillaient, crépitaient, m'aveuglant.

- Je... Laissez-moi passer... Je...

Le chauffeur vint à ma rencontre.

- Laissez-la !

Il me bouscula jusqu'à l'intérieur du véhicule et démarra en trombe. Il me déposa à l'hôtel, à la porte de service, et je montais à l'étage d'Edward. Je toquais à la porte de sa chambre et il m'ouvrit en serviette.

- Bella...

Je me précipitais dans ses bras contre son torse mouillé de sa douche, et inspirais fortement.

_Tout ira bien... tout ira bien... Lola va garder son papa... Tout ira bien..._

- Comment il va ?

- Mal... Il est dans un coma artificiel... Il a des fractures, il va devoir arrêter l'armée et sûrement mettre du temps avant de pouvoir remarcher...

- Merde...

Il m'attirait dans la chambre et fermait derrière lui.

- Je leur ai donné mon téléphone en cas d'urgence...

- T'as bien fait...

Il embrassait mon front.

- Tu as pu le voir ?

- Oui... un peu... Je m'attendais pas à ça...

Il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, sur le canapé de la suite.

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- Je sais pas...

Je me calais contre lui, ayant juste envie de me fondre dans ses bras. Il me serrait avec sa force virile, et j'inspirais sa douce odeur. Il était mouillé.

- Je t'ai interrompu dans ta douche...

Il eut un petit sourire et encadrait mon visage entre ses deux mains.

- Grand dieu ma Bella... Tu t'inquiètes même pour ma douche ?

Je captais ses yeux verts et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'attirait contre lui pour un câlin et je fermais les yeux contre son torse rassurant.

- Tu retournes le voir demain ?

J'opinais.

_Je suis immonde de pleurer l'état de mon ex dans les bras de mon petit-ami... _

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je levais la tête vers lui, qui semblait si sérieux.

- Je suis désolée d'être aussi... égoïste et... de pleurer dans tes bras l'état de Jacob...

Il caressait mon bras.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait rien, mais je comprends... Tu as eu un bébé avec cet homme, c'est normal qu'il compte... et je respecte ça... C'était ton premier amour...

Je me resserrais encore plus contre lui, consciente de ma chance. Il m'étreignit longuement, avec toute sa douceur, me réchauffant peu à peu.

- Ca va ma Bella ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui... Ça va mieux... merci...

Il m'entraînait sur le rebord du matelas, toujours serré contre moi.

- Enlève ton haut... Rien de sexuel rassure-toi... J'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je ne suis pas qu'un putain de pervers...

Je souriais et m'exécutais, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge. _Edward est tellement formidable..._

Il embrassait mon épaule.

- Bien que quand j'te vois dans cette tenue, j'en deviendrais facilement un putain de pervers...

J'eus un petit rire et fermais les yeux lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos pour remonter lentement vers ma nuque.

- Laisse-moi te masser... Ça va te faire du bien...

La caresse était douce et tendre, et je me laissais aller, occultant totalement tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ses paumes chaudes naviguaient sur ma peau, me procurant une sensation de bien-être total. J'ignorais combien de temps nous restions en silence, mais bientôt il m'attira contre lui, mon dos contre son torse nu, ses mains venant naviguer sur mon ventre lentement. La sensation de chatouillis m'embrasait, et ses baisers sur son épaule et ma nuque me comblaient.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... J'suis pas expert mais... j'pense... enfin j'me suis dit tout à l'heure que peut-être tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de tout ça...

- A quelqu'un...

- J'veux dire à quelqu'un autre que moi...

_Ça y est, il en a marre de moi... _Je me retournais et m'éloignais un peu.

- Je suis désolée de te parler de tout ça... mais...

- Non, non ma puce... c'est pas ce que je veux dire... Seulement j'pense que tu t'étouffes beaucoup... entre Lola, Jacob maintenant, ta vie de femme qui peine à exister, ton métier qui te demande beaucoup d'énergie... Et moi je ne comprends pas toujours... Je suis très mal informé sur la maladie de ta fille, et je t'avoue que des fois, je ne sais pas comment la prendre... Alors tu sais tu me parles de ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'pense qu'un professionnel pourrait t'aider à comprendre, et à te recentrer sur toi...

_Je ne suis pas folle ! _

- Edward... Je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapie...

- Sans te parler de thérapie... mais que quelqu'un puisse t'aider à passer certains caps difficiles... Ce que tu vis est angoissant... Et je ne sais franchement pas comment tu tiens ma belle... Je t'admire vraiment pour tout ça... et j'pense que des fois, l'aide d'un professionnel pourrait être positif pour toi... Enfin en parler de temps en temps... tu vois ?

En un sens je le comprenais, mais j'étais un peu vexée.

Les larmes me montèrent facilement aux yeux, sans contrôle.

- Oh non Bella... Je ne voulais pas te vexer... Viens-là mon amour... Shhh...

- Ce n'est... c'est pas toi... c'est juste...

- Tu es fatiguée ma puce... Le trajet, le choc, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit et je suis prêt à parier que ce n'était pas ta première nuit blanche...

Il avait raison. Depuis la nouvelle, je n'avais pas dormi...

Edward me serra contre lui. Je posais sa paume sur mon ventre et la remontais jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'éprouvais le besoin de me sentir femme auprès de lui, qui me considérait vraiment.

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme... Je le sais. _

Edward émit un grognement, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Bientôt, sa langue caressa la mienne d'une façon terriblement douce et sensuelle, et je me retrouvais allongée sur le matelas, son corps chaud au-dessus du mien. _Ce n'est pas d'un professionnel dont j'ai besoin... C'est de lui... _

- J'ai besoin de toi... Juste toi...

Ses lèvres caressaient, effleuraient, frôlaient, embrassaient chaque parcelle de ma peau, me faisant tomber dans l'oubli. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps chaud, ôtant mon soutien-gorge devenu inutile. Mon pantalon disparut aussi vite, et je retirais la serviette d'Edward sur sa taille. Mes paumes entourèrent son pénis que je stimulais, gémissant lorsque ses doigts pénétrèrent mon intimité. Il haletait.

- Bella...

Sa bouche descendit sur mon corps, sa langue joua autour de mon nombril avant de venir embrasser l'intérieur de ma cuisse et de frôler du bout mon intimité. Je me crispais, dans l'attente, et poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il gouta pleinement ma féminité. Mes poings serraient les draps, sous la sensation insoutenable de sa langue, ses lèvres et ses doigts à cet endroit. Il était magnifique de virilité et de sensualité, et je me perdais dans le plaisir à le contempler s'affairer. Edward continuait sa torture alors que je jouissais, oubliant que nous étions dans un hôtel.

- Ohh... Edwaaard... Humm... Oh seigneur...

Souriant, il remontait jusqu'à moi, déposant çà et là quelques baisers jusqu'à mon épaule. Je me tournais légèrement, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, emboîté à mon corps. Mes mains trouvèrent sa virilité et les guidèrent vers mon antre. Sa main sur ma cuisse, il me pénétrait enfin, me faisant savourer la sensation de me retrouver entière.

- Oh merde, Bella... C'est trop bon...

Sa main empaumait mon sein droit, et son souffle chaud irrégulier mourrait sur mon épaule. Il allait et venait autant qu'il était possible et le silence vint s'imposer naturellement. Nos gémissements comblaient la pièce, nos langues se liant ensemble. La chaleur montait d'elle-même, comme les doigts d'Edward descendaient jusqu'à ma fine toison. Ses doigts glissaient jusqu'à mon point sensible qu'il titilla de petits cercles. Il me laissa au bord du précipice, bascula sur moi et après avoir posé ma jambe sur son épaule, il me pénétra plus vite et plus fort, me faisant crier son prénom, avant de jouir au fond de mon ventre et de s'effondrer sur moi, haletant et transpirant.

Je me sentais bien dans son lit, comprise et aimée. _Il n'y avait pas le reste... je ne pensais plus aux soucis... Dans ses bras, j'étais bien... _Je ne pensais pas au reste, à Lola, à Jacob blessé...

Mon cœur se serrait. Je venais de passer un moment d'intimité alors que Jake est sur un lit d'hôpital, et que ma fille ne parle plus.

Edward me souriait et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras.

- C'était très bon...

J'opinais, sentant ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou.

- Je vais nous faire couler un bain... On va se détendre jusqu'à ce soir et tu vas voir... Le concert sera bien...

_Le concert..._

- Edward...

- Hum ?

Il embrassait ma mâchoire, et je crispais mes ongles dans son dos, tiraillée entre le désir, et l'angoisse. Il m'empêcha de parler, en m'embrassant.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

Ses baisers continuaient sur mon visage, alors qu'il était toujours sur moi. Il attisait le désir, ses hanches créant un balancier avec les miennes.

- Edward...

Je posais mes mains sur son torse et il me regardait.

- Oui ?

- Pour ce soir... je... Je ne sais pas si je vais venir...

Il se figeait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux rester joignable s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jacob...

Edward se reculait de mon corps.

- T'as bien ton portable avec toi, non ?

Je me redressais, sentant que je venais de faire exploser la bulle comme une conne.

- J'ai peur de ne pas entendre ou...

Il soupirait et se redressait, attrapant la serviette de bain qui avait atterri au sol.

- Ok... J'comprends... T'as pas envie de venir quoi...

Il la nouait autour de sa taille et se levait.

- Edward...

- J'vais me doucher... Faut que je sois à la salle à 17h...

- Edward attends...

Il s'enfilait dans la salle de bains avant même que j'ai le temps de me lever, et j'entendais le loquet de la clé.

_Mais merde ! Quelle conne ! C'est pas croyable ! _


	23. Chapter 23 : Des étrangers

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Il me semble que ça fait un p'tit moment que j'ai pas posté ici... mais le stage avec ces petits bouts m'épuisent et le soir je préfère me baigner et bronzer (**merci le Sud-Ouest!**) que rester derrière mon écran de PC... **

**Bref, du coup je vous remercie pour tous vos messages supers gentils ! Bella a pris cher dans les réactions lol en tout cas, j'adore lire comme vous pouvez vous emporter. **

**Merci à : Imaginaire-de-kiki, aude77, lia3011, Ludivine28, corail, JasperWife, Nini Hathaway, LuneBlanche, lapiaf8, doudounord2, halay, mmccg, Fleur50, lyllou42, Ilonka, sexforlife, aussidagility, AuroreAthena, Samystère, Choubidou. lily, lena -lna933-, Asuna93, birginie, cchope, ulkan13, ChloeJJ, PatiewSnows, Habswifes, scorpionlove09, bbkoda, vinie65, Liline57, Floeolia62, Onja, Annouk, une review sans nom, twilight-poison, mel031, camryn48e, alicia38, bella-in-love, EstL, TeamEdward, Sam's Masen, Butterfly971, fan-par-hasard21, LolaMiSweetlove, Mariefandetwilight, callie226, Galswinthe, liki0da, RosaBella, Cullen's familly, SoSweetySoCrazy, Lily-Rose-Bella, BrandOfHeroine, grazie, Lapinou63, Shirley, Sweety-Marie, Elodie Breuse, aelita48, tacha vaillant, twilight-I-love-you, familykoala, ronnie, calimero59, kinoum, virginiiiie, cassy, erika shoval, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Nane2Bru, Atchoum16, katner, didi, Ptitewam, kikinette11 et Tinga Bella. **

**Je remercie **melacullen**, pour sa correction rapide ! **

**Je vous souhaite une b'lecture, et une b'soirée/journée.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 23 : Les étrangers**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

J'avais tergiversé seule dans la chambre d'hôtel après le départ muet d'Edward. _Je vais exploser ! Mais dès l'instant où Edward avait quitté la chambre, j'avais regretté mon refus d'aller le voir..._

Angela a raison : je pouvais en profiter... en contrôlant mon téléphone régulièrement malgré tout... _et l'état de Jake a l'air stable... c'est moi qui merde... _Edward m'en veut et à sa place, je m'en voudrais aussi. Je m'en veux déjà en fait... Il me donne tout, et je lui crache dessus... _Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie minable de toute ma vie... _Je composais le numéro donné par le médecin, une dernière fois, pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Une infirmière aimable me répondit, me rassurant un peu.

" - Vous serez immédiatement prévenue, Mrs Swan... Nous vous joindrons sur votre mobile, ainsi qu'au numéro de l'hôtel que vous nous avez confié..."

Je raccrochais, fébrile et tremblante. _Je n'ai aucune foutue idée d'où Edward est en concert ce soir... _Je descendais à la réception, et l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui tenait la veillée me souriait d'un air entendu.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ?

- Sauriez-vous où monsieur Cullen donne son concert ce soir ?

Il arquait un sourcil, comme si ma question lui paraissait totalement idiote.

- Au Lincoln Center, madame... c'est à trente minutes d'ici...

_Double-merde..._

- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire appeler un taxi, s'il vous plaît ?

- Monsieur Cullen nous a demandé de laisser à votre disposition tout ce que vous souhaiteriez...

Mon ventre se tordait deux fois plus. _En plus d'être idiote, je suis pourrie gâtée par cet homme que je ne mérite pas... _

- Où souhaitez-vous aller ?

- Au Lincoln Center... Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner...

Il me souriait poliment et fit appeler un chauffeur. Avant de sortir de l'hôtel, je lui demandais de m'éditer une facture en mon nom, et non en celui d'Edward.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me paie tout... Hors de question ! _

Il était pratiquement 22h10 quand la voiture s'arrêtait devant la salle. On me déposa devant une porte de service, par laquelle j'accédais à la salle. J'entendais les fans crier et applaudir, et les dernières notes d'une musique se poser. La voix d'Edward s'éteignait, et j'avançais dans les coulisses, au milieu des gens allant et venant. J'aperçus la manager d'Edward, Kate, devant la salle. Elle le regardait, attentive, un sourire assez étrange sur le visage. Je pouvais presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux, alors qu'Edward passait derrière un magnifique piano laqué noir.

_Sa fascination est évidente... et quelque chose tombait dans mon ventre... Il la connaît depuis tellement longtemps... ils sont si proches, toujours l'un sur l'autre en tournée... et moi, je ne suis que la fille pénible qu'Edward doit trimballer et supporter, consoler et qui, encore, le renvoie chier..._

La nouvelle chanson se terminait, et je ne pus qu'applaudir. C'est la seconde fois que je vois Edward en concert, et son charisme m'écrase toujours autant. Je me demande comment il a pu me remarquer, vouloir de moi. Alors qu'il pourrait être avec quelqu'un de son milieu, de sa beauté... Kate me remarqua enfin.

- Tiens... Bella...

- Bonsoir...

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward, et elle en fit de même.

- Il est beau sur scène, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

J'acquiesçais, déglutissant.

- Oui... Plus qu'ailleurs...

Edward prenait un micro et saluait les fans amassées dans la fosse de la salle.

- Je le connais depuis longtemps... Edward est quelqu'un de bien qui ne mérite pas d'avoir des problèmes...

Je ravalais ma salive.

- Il n'a pas le même entrain ce soir...

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, me toisant du regard.

- Je sais... C'est ma faute... Je suis désolée...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Edward a des concerts à honorer... ce sont des contrats professionnels... Rien ne doit prendre le pas sur ça, d'accord ? Je veillerai à ce qu'il reste le meilleur dans son domaine...

Son ton n'avait pas changé, mais il me semblait lourd en menaces.

_Elle va pas s'y mettre elle non plus ? _

Edward quitta la scène et s'arrêtait un instant en me voyant. Je tentais un sourire timide.

- Salut...

Je ne savais pas où me mettre, rongée par la culpabilité, et l'énervement. _Je ne vois pas à quoi Kate veut jouer... _Edward, lui aussi, semblait hésitant. Kate me foudroya du regard et s'éloignait, nous laissant seuls. En arrière fond, les cris des fans résonnaient. Edward tourna sa tête un instant et reportait son attention sur moi.

- Ça va ? Je suppose que Jacob va bien...

Je sentais tout le côté cynique de sa phrase, et j'eus envie de me dépecer vivante pour ce que j'avais osé dire.

- J'ai appelé avant de venir, et je laisse mon téléphone sur moi...

Il soupirait.

- C'était une question qui n'attendait pas forcément de réponses, Bella...

- Je sais... Mais je crois qu'on doit quand même parler, non ?

- Parler ? Non... Je ne crois pas...

Il passait à côté de moi et attrapait une serviette amenée par Kate pour s'essuyer le front. Un technicien passait à son côté et lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Chouette show, Edward!

- Merci Jim...

Ils se souriaient, et je me sentais soudainement étrangère à son monde.

_La fille qui est là, parce qu'elle a simplement eu de la chance une fois dans sa vie._

Il avançait pour boire, et je le suivais. Kate vint l'assaillir.

- Génial ! Les organisateurs sont ravis et tu as une horde de fans déjà dehors... j'pense que ça serait bien de faire un p'tit geste pour aller les voir et signer deux trois trucs...

- Ouais, j'me douche et j'y vais...

Sans signe, ni regard, il s'éloigna dans la loge et referma la porte sur lui. Son gorille m'empêcha d'accéder à la pièce, et je me retrouvais dans le couloir, à attendre mon petit-ami.

_C'est la première fois qu'Edward joue "à la star" devant moi... Je sais que j'ai eu un comportement inadmissible, mais je suis revenue pour m'excuser. Pour résoudre les choses. _

Je devais attendre là, attendre ici dans ce foutu couloir où l'on m'observait comme un animal étrange qu'Edward ait fini de se doucher. J'attrapais mon téléphone. Aucun appel. Je composais un message.

_**" Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser, Edward.  
Je te soutiens plus que tout et je suis navrée si tu as cru en l'inverse."**_

Je n'obtins pas de réponse immédiate. Aussi, je continuais mes sms.

_**"Je suis une gamine capricieuse qui ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a**_

_**de t'avoir. Mais je veux qu'on affronte les soucis dans notre couple ensemble.**_

_**Pas chacun de notre côté, en nous faisant des films."**_

Et toujours rien. Etait-il encore sous la douche ? Je l'ignorais. Se préparait-il dans une glace pour ses fans et uniquement pour elles, faisant en sorte d'oublier sa vie privée que j'ai envahi et méprisé ?

_**"Je voudrais être mieux que ça pour toi. Tellement mieux.**_

_**J'ai conscience que nous n'avons pas la même force & j'en suis désolée. **_

_**Je n'arrive pas à gérer ma vie de mère, d'ex-femme, de petite-amie.**_

_**Tu es sur tous les fronts, et moi être sur deux à la fois m'épuise."**_

_Je n'utilise sûrement pas les bons mots._

_**" Je voudrais juste être en permanence dans tes bras, parce qu'il n'y a que là que j'existe, que là que je suis écoutée. Et je suis encore égoïste, car c'est toi qui souffre ce soir de mon attitude, et je te parle encore de moi. Alors, je vais m'y prendre autrement. Tu es trop bien pour moi, Edward. Tu joues dans une autre cour que la mienne & je ne te mérite pas. **_

_**Etre mère demande des sacrifices et jusque-là ça a été mon plus beau rôle malgré le handicap de ma fille.**_

_**Etre ta petite-amie redonne des tas d'ambitions à ma vie que je ne possédais plus. Je peux échouer ailleurs, mais je sais que tu me montreras toujours la façon la plus positive de vivre. **_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour être aussi bien que toi, parce que plus ça va, plus je nous sens devenir des étrangers. Il y a un monde (et accessoirement un gorille devant ta porte!) qui nous sépare. J'ai peur du moment qui semble se rapprocher où nous serons des étrangers. "**_

J'avais peur qu'il prenne mal ma dernière phrase. Mais plus ça allait, plus le fossé se creusait entre nous. Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas stupide : sa famille, enfin accessoirement Alice et peut-être un peu Elisabeth, sa vie publique avec la presse et les paparazzis qui traquent le moindre geste de notre part, et maintenant nos disputes et la blessure grave de Jake...

La porte de sa loge s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Edward me fit face. Il attrapa ma main avec force et m'attira dans la petite salle avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Il avait l'air... _furieux... _Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux n'avaient rien d'éclatant.

- Putain Bella ! Ne redis plus jamais qu'on sera des étrangers un jour... plus jamais bordel !

Il m'embrassa alors avec violence, mon corps coincé entre le mur et le sien.

- Je refuse que ça arrive, c'est clair ?

Je frissonnais un instant devant son ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me relâchait, mais je ne saurais dire s'il était encore en colère, ou indulgent.

- Par contre, y'a un truc que je déteste : que tu partes toujours en te disant que tout est perdu d'avance... Je déteste ce fatalisme qui te rend triste !

- Je sais...

Il m'observait et me fit un signe de tête.

- Je vais faire ma p'tite séance de star bien éduquée, ça fera toujours plaisir à ma mère, et on rentre à l'hôtel. J'ai envie d'aller me baigner...

Il quitta la loge sans plus de discours et je le suivais, quelques instants plus tard. Des hordes de fans hurlaient hors du bâtiment, et Edward avança jusqu'à elles. Je restais un peu en retrait, l'observant dans ses mouvements gracieux.

_Elles le voudraient toutes tellement pour une nuit ou plus... Et c'est moi qui ai ce privilège. Moi qui entends Edward murmurer "je t'aime"... Et je joue aux enfants..._

Sa séance dédicace dura une bonne quarantaine de minutes, et il ne put satisfaire toutes les demandes. Il revint vers moi, sous les yeux curieux, et m'entraîna à nouveau dans la salle, sous la protection de son garde du corps.

- On sort par l'autre entrée...

- D'accord...

Je l'accompagnais mais visiblement, cette option n'était pas bonne non plus. A peine la porte de service ouverte, des tonnes de flashs crépitaient et je me retrouvais aveuglée, tentant désespérément de me cacher la vue avec ma main. J'entendis Edward tempêter.

- Putain mais merde ! Fait chier !

Son garde du corps nous attirait vers lui, et Edward appuya mon visage contre son torse pour me protéger.

- Désolé Edward, mais ils ont pris d'assaut les abords de la salle quand ils ont su que ta compagne était avec toi...

La main d'Edward me cachait contre son haut, et me serrait. Je peinais à respirer.

- La voiture est là... Le service de sécurité va venir nous prêter main forte, il va falloir courir...

Mon ventre se nouait.

- Pas de problème, on va faire ce qu'on doit faire...

Le molosse avançait quand trois gros bras vinrent nous secourir littéralement. Malgré tout ça, les photos partaient, nous aveuglant.

Je me sentais happée, sans aucun contrôle sur la situation. Demain, mon visage serait partout sur internet, malgré le fait qu'Edward tente de m'épargner.

Nous avancions sous les questions de la foule amassée. Je crus que cela durait des heures, mais ce ne furent que quelques secondes. _De longues et interminables secondes durant lesquelles Edward grognait contre ces parasites._

La portière à peine refermée, la voiture démarra en trombe, me faisant m'asseoir d'office.

_Putain mais quelle connerie ce milieu ! Vraiment ! _

**-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Cette fois, y'a vraiment une taupe dans le coin ! Quelqu'un qui vend des informations à la presse._

Ils semblaient TOUS au courant de la présence de Bella. Tous. Alors qu'elle-même ne voulait pas venir. Ça a dut se jouer en trente minutes. Franchement, c'est pire qu'emmerdant cette histoire. Pire que ça !

Nous retrouvions l'hôtel où nous pûmes éviter quelques fans. Bella ne disait rien, mais je savais que la rencontre imprévue avec les médias l'avaient mise un peu en colère. _Quand j'repense à ses textos... A cette façon qu'elle a de se blâmer systématiquement, et d'être à fleur de peau... _C'est pas l'idéal mon mode de vie... Et encore là, on épargne la petite mais qui sait ? Si un jour on se promène à trois et que Lola est aussi victime d'un mouvement de journalistes comme ceux-là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Dans la chambre, alors que j'enfilais mon short de bains pour aller à la piscine chauffée et couverte que j'avais fait réserver, Bella téléphonait à Angela. Elle parlait peu, d'une voix morne, et je sentais bien qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de parler avec son amie malgré l'heure tardive. _D'ailleurs, je suis à peu près certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dérangée si tard si elle n'avait pas senti qu'elle pouvait exploser. _Je m'enfermais donc dans la salle de bains pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Malgré moi, mes oreilles vagabondaient, à l'affût de la moindre bribe de phrases pouvant confirmer mes dires.

- ... veille sur elle... Je ne pense pas qu'ils la trouvent mais sait-on jamais... Merci...

Mon ventre se nouait un peu.

_Je leur impose un rythme de vie pas très agréable... Je me souviens de mes débuts, quand la partie publique a pris le pas sur mon jardin secret... J'en étais tombé malade, songeant à arrêter toute la musique et l'écriture... _

Alors elle, avec sa petite. Qui est catapultée dans ce monde...

C'est loin d'être une vie pour elles.

J'ouvrais les robinets pour me rafraîchir le visage, et quittais la petite pièce une fois que je fus certain que Bella en eut terminé avec son amie. Elle semblait hésitante, et éreintée. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- C'était Angela ?

Elle acquiesçait, soupirait, et posait sa tête contre mon épaule.

- On va se baigner ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bains...

- T'as bien des sous-vêtements de rechange je suppose ? Et moi j'ai un hôtel qui a une machine à laver et un sèche-linge pas trop mal...

Elle me souriait et je l'aidais, à mon plus grand plaisir, à ôter son pull et son pantalon. Elle s'entoura d'un peignoir et j'attrapais deux serviettes. On me laissa les clés du local à la réception, et j'ouvrais l'endroit dans un silence le plus total.

_C'est vrai que j'essaie de vivre normalement, mais parfois c'est juste bon de pouvoir réserver un endroit et s'assurer une certaine tranquillité d'esprit..._

J'avais fait demander deux bains de soleil, enfin deux bains de lune du coup, et des cocktails alcoolisés, histoire de relâcher la pression. Mes doigts noués à ceux de Bella, je l'entrainais pour nous poser vers le mobilier avant de m'approcher de la piscine. La température y était idéale et je me laissais glisser facilement dans l'eau. Bella s'asseyait sur le rebord de la piscine, les yeux perdus sur l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle je me trempais. Je passais la tête sous l'eau et fis quelques longueurs avant de revenir vers elle et de lui tendre les mains.

- Tu viens ?

Elle acquiesçait et se laissait couler, tombant immédiatement dans mes bras. Je la berçais quelques instants, et elle appuyait son visage contre mon épaule.

- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit de rester à l'hôtel...

- C'est rien... C'est la partie de ta vie qui nous a fait nous rencontrer... Alors je respecte ça...

_J'aime notre facilité à communiquer sur ce qui nous contrarie._

- La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est pour Lola...

Elle se reculait un peu pour me voir. Je lissais la ride entre ses yeux.

- Elle n'était pas là ce soir... Mais si elle l'avait été... Si elle avait été présente... Moi je comprends ça... Mais pas elle...

J'embrassais ses lèvres brièvement.

- J'ai pris toutes les dispositions judiciaires pour que cela n'arrive plus... Et si ça recommence, on portera plainte tous les deux, jusqu'au dernier de ces connards...

Elle se faufilait contre moi de nouveau.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ca a quel impact, concrètement ?

Je soupirais.

- Et bien... Ta vie change... Tu ne peux plus faire grand-chose sans être traqué... C'est un peu entêtant... Certains te diront qu'avec le fric que tu te fais, tu peux les supporter mais parfois, ça te rend juste dingue à tel point que t'as envie de tous les faire exploser... Au début, tu as envie de tous les envoyer en justice mais au final, c'est dur de lutter alors tu t'y fais...

Ses doigts se crispaient.

- Ils te suivent vraiment partout ?

J'embrassais son épaule.

- La plupart oui... Enfin quand ils n'ont rien d'autre sous la dent... Là, avec la sortie du disque, c'est plus compliqué à gérer... Après ça passe, ça repasse... C'est hyper aléatoire...

Sa paume glissait sur mon torse.

- J'ai quels recours pour protéger Lola ?

- Porter plainte bien sûr pour non-respect de ta vie privée... utilisation abusive de ton image et celle de ton enfant... Diffusion non-autorisée de photographies de Lola et toi... Ça peut aller chercher loin ces affaires-là...

Elle opinait.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout ça ?

Je haussais les épaules, mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Parce que j'en ai marre et que je sais qu'ils se lasseront... Là, tu es dans ma vie alors c'est tout nouveau pour eux... Ça les excite !

Elle me fit un petit câlin.

- A la sortie de l'hôpital, un journaliste m'a attrapé pour me demander si je t'avais quitté pour revenir au chevet de mon mari blessé...

J'ignore comment je sus me retenir de ne pas exploser. _Ils étaient partis la harceler jusqu'à l'hosto ? Et comment ils savent toute la situation ces enfoirés ? _

- Quoi ?

Elle baissait la tête.

- Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je...

Je l'écrasais presque contre mon torse, pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis désolé mon amour... Désolé pour tout ça...

_Ça expliquait peut-être le fait qu'elle ait, de premier visu, refusé de me suivre au concert... _

- Et désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure... J'ai réagis comme un gamin...

Elle caressait ma joue, m'observant avec tendresse.

- On a pas été futés, ni toi ni moi...

J'opinais avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec urgence, serrant son corps contre le mien. Sa langue rencontra la mienne, et mes mains caressaient son dos non recouvert par les sous-vêtements, tandis que ses doigts jouaient dans les mèches de mes cheveux. Je la plaquais contre la paroi de la piscine, grignotant son cou. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, tandis que ma paume cheminait sur son ventre qui avait déjà porté un enfant.

- Edward...

Je grognais, retrouvant ses lèvres tandis que ses jambes entouraient ma taille. Elle gesticulait contre moi, et je durcissais davantage, me frottant à sa féminité recouverte par sa culotte de coton.

Elle gémissait, et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, m'interrompit en me poussant légèrement.

- Edward...

- Hum...

- Caméras de surveillance...

Je sursautais et me tournais vers les grandes baies vitrées. Effectivement, trois caméras sécurisaient le périmètre... _et m'empêchaient accessoirement d'avoir du sexe avec ma petite-amie..._

Je grognais dans le cou de Bella qui riait, et caressait mes cheveux.

- La chambre n'est pas surveillée...

Je redressais ma tête, comme un chien aux aguets, mais désirais quand même profiter de ma petite-amie en tête à tête. Nous nous installions sur les bains de soleil pour boire nos cocktails et nous câliner, avant de naturellement remonter deux étages plus hauts pour profiter des bouffées de chaleur dues à l'alcool...

**::..**

Je n'avais pas pu me résigner à la laisser. L'observer dormir dans mes bras m'avait convaincu de repousser une date de concert au soir suivant, pour pouvoir aller avec elle à l'hôpital affronter les diagnostics.

Je partais ce soir, et je la laisserai au chevet d'un Jacob qui était en phase de réveil. _Franchement, ce qu'il a, c'est vraiment moche... Quand j'pense que des tas de soldats se sacrifient comme lui... putain, le monde ne tourne pas rond ! _

Bref, après moult discussion animée avec ma chère manager qui devait sûrement avoir ses règles, j'obtins le report d'une date de concert. J'accompagnais ma petite-amie dans les couloirs, devancés par un médecin.

- Il est en phase de réveil... Pour l'instant, il réagit bien mais nous devrons voir sur le long terme... Si la douleur est trop importante, il se peut que nous le replongions dans une phase de sommeil... Mais pour l'instant, tout a l'air correct...

Bella acquiesçait, nerveuse. Je posais ma main dans le creux de ses reins, pour lui insuffler un peu de courage.

- Nous avons fait prévenir son père comme vous nous l'aviez demandé... Il sera là dans deux jours...

- Merci... Je l'appellerai...

- Nous mettrons à votre disposition un véhicule pour le réceptionner... Vous passerez au secrétariat avant de partir...

- Merci docteur...

Il ouvrait la porte et dévoilait le corps de Jacob meurtri, qui émergeait lentement. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et émettait des petits bruits allant entre le gémissement et la douleur.

Bella s'avançait doucement, prudente. Je restais en retrait auprès du médecin.

_Ça ne me concerne pas... c'est son ex-mari, pas le mien. _

Il bougeait la tête légèrement, sourcils froncés, et déglutissait. Le docteur s'approchait et pressait sa main.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, officier Black ?

Jacob tournait la tête vers Bella, les yeux clos.

- Où...

- Vous êtes à New-York, Jacob... Vous avez été transféré aux USA dès que votre état vital a été stabilisé... On vous a ensuite mis dans un coma artificiel pour vous épargner la douleur...

Il souffla fortement, visiblement avec peine, et j'eus envie de me faire minuscule devant cet homme, militaire, qui a risqué sa vie pour des engagements politiques de son pays.

_Faut des couilles pour faire ça ! _

- Paul... E...

Le médecin déglutissait.

- Ils ont été tué dans l'explosion, officier... Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

La douleur sembla alors le terrasser. Il se mit à crier, et puis à pleurer. Le médecin appela deux infirmières, bousculant Bella que je rattrapais in-extremis. Ils parvinrent à calmer Jacob en lui administrant un calmant par une piqûre. Peu à peu, le corps de Jacob se détendait. Bella pleurait dans mes bras, et je la serrais, tentant d'épargner sa douleur et son chagrin. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Il va se reposer... Jacob ? Vous allez dormir encore un peu... Nous ferons des examens à votre réveil... Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant... Ne vous inquiétez pas... La mère de votre fille est ici... Nous allons vous laisser avec elle quelques instants...

Jacob eut alors à peine assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux, et croiser ceux remplis de larmes de Bella.

Je ne pus lutter lorsqu'il bougea ses doigts et qu'elle se défit de mes bras pour le rejoindre, éclatant en sanglots.

- Jacob... Je suis là...

Elle pressa ses doigts très brièvement, et de sa main droite dans un geste tendre et presque maternel, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis là Jake... Tout va bien... Ça va aller... Ça va aller...

Il émit un petit bruit, les paupières entrouvertes. Bella embrassa son front.

- Ton père va arriver... On va rester près de toi... Je suis là...

Elle reniflait peu gracieusement, mais soudain ce tableau de cette ex-épouse éplorée au chevet de son ex-compagnon me tordit le ventre.

_Ils ont une vie ensemble, et des liens très forts grâce à Lola. Jusque-là, je le savais. Et je croyais le comprendre._

Mais je n'avais pas compris avant d'être mis face à cette réalité car c'est un fait : Bella est bien l'ex de cet homme blessé. Il y a eu des sentiments très forts entre eux. _Ces mêmes sentiments que j'ai en ce moment même étalés sous le nez, qui m'oppressent réellement pour la première fois, me faisant me sentir un étranger dans cette histoire... _


	24. Chapter 24 : Nos ex relations

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ohh... miraculeuse vie sur FF... "La voix de Lola" est enfin mise à jour... Quelle surprise ! On n'y croyait plus...**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre, corrigé par Melacullen. **

**Je vous remercie toutes de vos messages sur les précédents chapitres. Vous êtes supers avec moi. Ici, ça va bousculer pas mal. Je sais, ça fait que ça ! =D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon dimanche. **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 24 : Nos ex-relations**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

J'avais dû quitter New-York, la boule au ventre, laissant Bella derrière moi. Le réveil de Jacob s'était globalement bien passé, et à part une dose élevée de morphine pour des raisons évidentes, il semblait plutôt bien réceptif au traitement administré. Bien sûr il souffrait, et parlait peu. _Mais il se confiait à Bella... _

J'avais beau me dire que Jake est son ex-mari, qu'ils ont une petite fille ensemble et qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années, leur relation me laissait un goût amer. Je respectais ça, bien évidemment comme Bella respectait ma relation avec Alice. Mais voilà... Je suis jaloux je crois... _C'est pas beau, je sais..._

Bref, ça me minait et de fait, mes prestations sur scène étaient moins bonnes. Kate s'installait à côté de moi dans le car qui nous conduisait à la prochaine salle.

- Les échos ne sont pas très flatteurs, Edward...

- Je sais...

Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre, tentant de repousser mon envie de prendre mon portable pour appeler Bella. Le père de Jacob était arrivé, et ils avaient un tas de paperasse à effectuer... _autant dire que la déranger maintenant n'était pas une bonne stratégie. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es fatigué ? On peut annuler quelques dates, on dira que c'est pour des raisons de santé et...

- Ca n'a rien à voir...

- Alors c'est quoi ? La lassitude ? Etre une star BCBG te saoule ?

Je me repositionnais dans mon siège, touchant de l'index la vitre.

- Rien à voir... ok ?

Elle m'observait.

- C'est Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Je vais être franche avec toi... Tu n'en as pas marre d'être la bonne poire de tout le monde ? Elle t'appelle à je ne sais quelle heure en pleurant qu'elle est à l'aéroport et tu cours la chercher... Tu lui mets tout à disposition : ta chambre d'hôtel, des repas qui coûtent la peau du cul que tu as payé toi-même, une voiture avec chauffeur... Et elle passe ses journées au chevet de son ex-mari en prenant à peine le temps de te remercier...

_Elle déconne..._

- Kate...

- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es parti, qui plus est, sans elle, et tu te fais du mouron alors qu'elle ne daigne même pas te donner des nouvelles... Résultat tes concerts en pâtissent, la presse te descend, et tu sembles t'en foutre...

- Ca va Kate ! Elle est avec son ex-mari qui a manqué mourir à la guerre... C'est quand même pas rien, hein ?

Elle soupirait.

- J'pense qu'elle avait d'autres façons de procéder...

- Elle a beaucoup à penser... Entre Jacob, sa fille...

- Et penser à toi, elle le fait, ça ?

Je soufflais. _En fait j'en sais rien... Mais j'peux pas trop lui en demander quand même... pas vrai ?_

Aussi, j'attrapais mes écouteurs et allumais mon mp3 pour écouter des musiques et tenter de me reposer cinq minutes. Je crus entendre Kate marmonner quelque chose comme : " Tu te fais avoir, Edward... Je dis ça pour toi, moi..." mais je me fermais aux manifestations extérieures et fermais les yeux pour ne plus penser à toutes ces choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

_Et ces connards de photographes là... Bella ne peut pas vivre avec une horde de péteux aux trousses... Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'impact que ça aurait sur Lola... _Nos vies me semblaient bien éloignées à l'heure actuelle. Pourtant, j'aime cette femme. Je l'aime sincèrement.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux, sans grande réception de ma part. Les montagnes en fond, sur ces étendues d'herbes... _j'adore le Montana... J'aimerais y vivre, parce qu'ici, j'ai l'impression que tout peut toujours changer n'importe quand, et j'aime ce tourbillon. _Je dus m'endormir, ou rêver éveillé, parce que Kate me tapota l'épaule en souriant.

- On est arrivés, champion !

Je rouvrais les yeux et découvris en bas du parking des visages trop familiers.

_M'man ! Papa ! Esmé, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie... J'y crois pas ! Génial ! _

- Mais...

Kate me souriait.

- Cadeau de réconfort pour ma star adorée que j'adore, même si elle se troue parfois...

Je souriais, un peu trop heureux pour le coup, et l'enlaçais.

- Tu as organisé ça quand ?

- Tes parents voulaient te voir sur scène et te faire cette petite surprise... J'ai vu que ton moral baissait alors je les ai appelé il y a trois jours !

- Merci Kate ! T'es la meilleure !

Elle me souriait, rayonnante, et je descendais du bus pour retrouver mes parents. Elisabeth m'attira dans ses bras.

- Que tu es beau mon garçon !

- Salut m'man...

Je l'embrassais et me laissais aller quelques secondes contre elle, avant de me faire enlacer par papa, et Esmé. Emmett me mit une grande accolade dans le dos, et les autres eurent un salut plus pudique.

- J'espère que tu vas nous faire un spectacle digne de ce nom ! On a fait le déplacement exprès... Ta manager nous a dit que c'était pas la grande forme...

_Elle aurait pu se retenir..._

- Ouais... J'dois être crevé...

Esmé embrassa ma joue.

- Tu pourras te reposer pour Noël...

Je souriais et Carlisle attrapait mes sacs dans la soute.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'hôtel où chacun d'entre nous rejoignit ses quartiers. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, en soupirant, et consultais mon portable. Aucun message. _Merde. _J'ouvrais ma messagerie pour composer un texto.

_**"Salut ma puce,**_

_**me voilà arrivé à Helena et mes parents sont là**_

_**avec Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rose. Il ne manque que toi.**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien ? Donne-moi de tes nouvelles.  
Je t'aime."**_

J'envoyais le message et réceptionnais l'accusé avant de l'effacer. _Elle doit être encore à l'hôpital... Jacob a sûrement besoin d'elle._

Je me sentais vidé, pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Vous savez, cet épuisement qui écrase, assomme, et qui vous semble insurmontable. Cet épuisement qui vous fait vous allonger sous la couette, pour ne plus en sortir pendant des heures. J'aurais juste aimé dormir ce soir, longtemps, pour réparer tout ça. Me réveiller en me disant : voilà, ça va... _Alors qu'en fait, c'est pas top quoi... _

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ressens cette lassitude depuis mon départ de New-York... Non... En fait, si j'étais sincère, j'avouerais la ressentir depuis que Bella m'a appelée en pleurs, paniquée parce qu'elle venait d'atterrir à NYC et que Jake y était gravement blessé. _C'est comme si l'échec était attendu... comme si la fin était mauvaise, de façon inévitable. _Je soupirais et fermais les yeux.

Après tout, si je dors deux heures et manque la répétition, ça ne tuera personne.

Je sursautais en entendant toquer contre la porte de ma chambre.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi... J'peux entrer ? T'es pas tout nu ?

Je souriais.

- Non c'est bon, entre Alice !

Elle passait sa tête, souriante, et entrait.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non c'est bon...

- Tu voulais p'tètre dormir...

- Ca va aller...

Je me redressais et elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

- C'est sympa d'être venue avec tout le monde...

- Ca me faisait plaisir, et Jasper avait très envie de venir !

- C'est cool... J'm'y attendais pas...

- Kate a appelé tes parents... Ça va pas bien avec Bella, apparemment...

Je haussais les épaules et me frottais le visage.

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer...

- Je peux tenter de comprendre, peut-être... Je sais que son ex-mari a eu un grave accident et qu'elle est allée à son chevet à New-York ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Avec mon ongle, je grattais la peau autour de mon pouce dans un geste machinal.

- Non...

- Alors quoi ?

- J'crois que j'suis jaloux...

- C'est normal ça...

- Non... mais putain tu vois, il a quand même failli mourir explosé par une bombe... Elle veille sur lui c'est normal, c'est le père de sa fille... Mais j'me suis pris leur relation en pleine gueule...

- Comme elle a dû se prendre la nôtre...

Je redressais la tête vivement, étonné.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

Elle secouait la tête.

- Edward... Je ne suis pas extralucide mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle m'observait avec insistance...

- Parce que tu as été une vraie chamelle, avec elle ! Reconnais-le !

Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Ok... Je le reconnais... J'ai pas été cool... Mais elle se méfie de moi, c'est normal... Ce qu'elle a vécu avec Jacob, c'est un peu ce qu'on a vécu, tu vois...

- Non... C'est différent...

Elle se tournait vers moi.

- En quoi est-ce si différent ? Parce qu'on a perdu notre bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais pu mener cette grossesse à terme ?

Le temps se suspendait à cette question.

_Je me la suis toujours posée en fait..._

- On serait peut-être encore un couple... ou on serait séparés... Mais s'il m'arrivait la même chose que Jacob, que je sois victime d'un grave accident... Tu ne serais pas venu à mon chevet ? Et même si maintenant, sans bébé, il m'arrivait quelque chose... Tu ne viendrais pas ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle haussait les sourcils.

- Alors tu vois... Ça ne change rien...

Elle se levait du rebord du matelas.

- C'est exactement pareil, Edward... Vous n'êtes pas si différents...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

_Elle a foutrement raison..._

- Alice ?

- Oui ?  
- Où tu vas ?

- Jasper dort un peu... J'pensais aller me promener au bord du lac...

- J'peux venir ?

- Evidemment !

- Je prends ma douche, j'en ai pour cinq minutes...

- Je t'attends là... J'peux entamer ton mini bar ?

- Saoule-toi, c'est moi qui paie !

Je m'enfilais sous la douche rapidement pour éviter qu'elle n'attende trop... _et se saoule toute seule... _et j'enfilais des affaires propres avant de l'entendre parler.

- Non... C'est Alice... Si, il est là... Dans sa chambre... Non attends...

_MERDE ! BELLA ! _

Je sortais comme une bombe de la pièce, trouvant Alice qui raccrochait.

- Désolée...

J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de ma compagne. Une tonalité.

Deux. _Réponds bordel ! _

Trois. _Allez ! _

Quatre...

_MERDE ! _

Je raccrochais, et recomposais son numéro encore. Finalement, au bout de la deuxième, elle décrocha.

" Quoi ?"

- Bella ! C'est moi ! Putain, j'suis sûr que tu crois un truc et que...

" Je ne crois rien du tout, Edward..."

Sa voix était sèche.

- Alice et ma famille m'ont fait la surprise d'être là à Helena... Alice était ici pour qu'on discute et j'étais sous la douche... C'est tout !

J'avais débité à vitesse folle, certain de n'être pas convaincant du tout.

" Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de t'excuser, Edward..."

Je soupirais.

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité, Bella...

Elle souffla et je l'entendis remuer quelques affaires.

" D'accord..."

- Comment tu vas ?

" Je suis fatiguée... Je suis restée auprès de Jacob toute la journée, et j'ai été voir la cellule psychologique de l'hôpital... Jacob me raconte toutes ces horreurs avec tellement de précision que..."

- C'est normal que tu sois fatiguée... Tu peux aller dormir dans la chambre d'hôtel... tu as toujours un chauffeur ?

" Oui... Ils veillent à mon confort... Je paierais de toute façon..."

- Hors de question... As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça coûte ?

_J'aurais pas dû dire ça..._

" Je gagne ma vie, Edward Cullen ! Je vais demander une facture, et si ça fait trop, j'irais dans le petit hôtel que Billy a réservé... C'est bien moins confortable sans doute, mais je survivrais..."

- Et tu te reposeras moins facilement aussi...

" Edward..."

- D'accord... Mais je peux payer...

" Je sais... Mais je ne compte pas en profiter pour autant..."

- Comme tu voudras...

_A quoi bon lutter, en fait ?_

- Et le reste, ça va ?

"Oui... A part quelques photographes..."

- QUOI ? ENCORE ?

" Oui... Il y en a systématiquement trois devant l'hôpital militaire, à tel point que je passe par derrière maintenant... Et toujours un ou deux en bas de l'hôtel..."

- C'est vraiment des sacs à merde ces types...

Je soupirais, furieux.

- Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont prendre aussi... Je peux les faire tous gicler si je m'y mets vraiment...

" Edward... Pour l'instant, c'est le dernier de mes soucis..."

- Bien sûr... Comment va Jacob ?

" Je crois que je vais demander à le faire rapatrier à Seattle dès que possible... Lola a besoin de nous revoir, et je pense que ça fera du bien à Jacob..."

- Tu dois lui manquer...

" Tu en penses quoi, toi ?"

- Moi ?

" Oui... Tu es de bon conseil... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est bon pour Lola si elle le voit dans cet état ?"

- Je ne sais pas, Bella... Toi seule, es capable de prendre cette décision... Il n'y a que toi qui connais la réponse...

" J'ai peur qu'elle soit choquée..."

- C'est une possibilité... Peut-être attendre que Jacob se remette un peu, et ensuite lui expliquer... Ça pourrait te faire une occasion pour répondre à ses questions à ce sujet...

" Je vais essayer de contacter la psychologue pour avoir son avis..."

- D'accord...

Alice m'observait et grimaçait un "désolée".

- Alice s'excuse...

" Ce n'est rien Edward... d'accord ? Alice fait partie de ta famille..."

- Je sais... C'était un pur hasard...

" J'accepte ta relation avec elle... Je l'accepte... Des fois ça me rend... disons... Je ne sais pas... jalouse ou quelque chose comme ça mais..."

Je ne pus retenir mon petit sourire.

- Je suis jaloux aussi...

" Ah... Tant mieux alors ! "

Elle me touchait avec une telle facilité...

- Je t'aime Bella...

" Moi aussi... Je vais te laisser, et retourner auprès de Jacob dans quelques minutes..."

- Bien sûr... Bon courage...

" Merci... Bon concert..."

Je raccrochais et soupirais. Alice pressait mon bras.

- Viens... On va se balader...

_Quelque chose n'était pas terminé, tout n'était pas clair... Je le sentais... _Cependant, je décidais d'occulter cette pseudo-dispute, pour aller me balader avec Alice...

Nous avancions le long du lac de Helena, et Alice marchait sur les rebords des rochers comme si elle avait été sur un fil suspendu en hauteur dans un cirque.

- Bon alors... Ce mariage, ça se prépare ? Souriais-je

Elle opinait, plus à sa joie que jamais.

- J'ai ma robe ! Je l'ai mise chez tes parents, pour que Jasper ne la voit pas...

- J'peux en avoir l'exclusivité ?

Elle sautait pour revenir sur la chaussée et passait devant moi, voletant littéralement comme une âme si légère...

- Oh non ! Je veux que tout soit parfait !

Je fis mine de râler.

- Allez... S'il te plaît... sniff...

Elle éclatait de rire et sautillait, se tournant vers moi en continuant de marcher à l'envers. Le vent se levait légèrement et le soleil baignait le lac. _J'aurais aimé me balader ici avec Bella..._

- Non Cullen ! N'insiste pas !

- C'est dégueulasse ouais !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se tourna à nouveau pour marcher en regardant devant.

- J'ai hâte d'y être... Jazz sera aux anges...

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte... L'épouser sera une des meilleures choses de ma vie.

Je souriais. _Alice et moi n'aurions jamais pu être un couple sur la longueur... Tôt ou tard, Jasper se serait interposé entre nous. Il était le tout d'Alice, depuis toujours : son meilleur ami, son confident, sa vie, son énergie et désormais son amant et son futur mari... _

Et c'est mieux pour mon frère.

- Certainement ! Et après vous nous ferez pleins de jolis bébés tout beaux tout roses qui courront partout et s'agiteront dans tous les sens comme des singes...

Alice s'immobilisa subitement. Je m'avançais à sa hauteur, intrigué.

- Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que vous nous ferez pleins de beaux bébés ?

Elle fixait l'horizon, sans me regarder. _Y'a un truc qui cloche..._

- Jasper veut des enfants ?

- Bah oui... En tant que fiancée, j'pensais que t'étais au courant...

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, elle ?_

- Alice, t'es sûre que ça va ?

Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait, et je vis son menton trembler.

- Bah ! Alice...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et je l'attirais contre moi pour la consoler, sans réellement comprendre. Elle laissa un sanglot bruyant lui échapper et je la calais contre mon torse.

- Alice... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle serrait mon tee-shirt, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je suis... s... stérile...

Elle continuait de pleurer, et je restais sous le choc, attrapant son visage entre mes paumes pour la voir.

- Quoi ? Mais... comment... on avait un bébé pourtant et...

Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprochait de moi.

- Le gynéco m'a trouvé une endométriose... et... je suis stérile...

- Oh non...

J'embrassais son front et la rapprochais de moi.

- Je suis désolé...

- Notre bébé était un miracle...

Mon cœur se serrait et je caressais son dos.

- Ca va aller...

- J'ai menti à Jasper...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit...

- Il n'est pas au courant ?

_Et double merde ! _

- Non...

Sa voix couinait.

- Il m'aurait... détesté...

- Non... Non, Alice... Je suis sûr que non...

- Mais si... Si...

Je déglutissais, réalisant un point : notre bébé perdu sera le seul qu'Alice aura jamais porté...

Je me contentais de la serrer contre moi. _Parce que c'est mon amie. _

- Ca va aller...

- Il va... vouloir rompre notre mariage et...

- Je suis sûr que non, Jasper est fou de toi à un point que tu ne soupçonnes pas... Ça va aller, Alice... Ça va aller... C'est pas de ta faute...

- J'ai... j'ai menti... Je lui ai laissé croire que... qu'on aurait des enfants... et...

- C'est vrai... Tu aurais dû être plus sincère à ce sujet mais c'est dur à avouer et parfois, il y a des choses qui sont dures à dire...

- Je suis... désolée...

Je me reculais d'elle, embrassais son front et effaçais les larmes roulant sur sa joue.

- T'en fais pas... Ça ira, j'en suis persuadé...

Elle me fixait, de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu ne lui diras... diras rien ? Hoquetait-elle.

- Non... Mais il faudra le lui annoncer, d'accord ?

Elle serrait mes bras.

- S'il te plaît... reste avec moi quand...

- Je suis là, Alice... Je ne te laisserais pas tomber...

J'effaçais ses sanglots et embrassais sa joue.

- Je reste là...

- Merci...

Elle entourait ma taille de ses bras frêles.

- Te voir avec Bella... faire ta vie... avec sa petite fille...

- C'est ça qui te contrariait tant ?

Elle fermait les yeux avec force.

- Je t'ai imaginé... papa... et je lui en ai voulu... parce qu'elle te donnera un enfant un jour... vous aurez déjà sa petite et...

Je soupirais. _C'était donc ça..._

- Alice... Je suis extrêmement désolé pour ce qui t'arrives... Tu ne le méritais pas... En aucun cas... Mais peut-être que Jasper et toi pourrez adopter ou avoir recours à une mère porteuse ou autre moyen...

Elle relevait la tête vers moi.

- J'y pense... mais j'ai tellement peur de tout ça... de sa réaction... et... Je voudrais être à ta place... à celle de Bella... avoir la certitude d'avoir des enfants... Pas être stérile...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... On vous épaulera... Mais il faudra en parler avec Jasper... Je serais à tes côtés quand ça se produira...

J'effaçais ses larmes de mes doigts, souriant faiblement à mon amie.

- Tout ira bien ma belle... je te le jure...

- BAH VAS-Y EMBRASSE LA, CONNARD ! T'EN CREVES D'ENVIE !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon frère. Il déboulait vers nous, furieux, le regard noir assassin comme jamais je ne l'avais vu encore. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?_ Mon frère me poussait violemment et sans que je ne comprenne, je pris un coup de poing en pleine joue gauche.

- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?

- JASPER !

Jasper me poussait par les épaules.

- Tu crois que j'vous ais pas vu là ? Ça fait combien de temps ? HEIN ? DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN CON ?

- TU VAS TE CALMER, D'ACCORD ?

- T'ES UN VRAI PUTAIN DE PORC, EDWARD !

_Ohhh mais c'est qu'il commencerait à me tanner celui-là ! _A mon tour, je le bousculais. J'apercevais vaguement Alice nous contourner en criant.

- Arrêtez ! Calme-toi Jasper... Edward !

- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME JASPER ? VAS-Y FRAPPE-MOI !

Le coup partit rapidement, et je ripostais.

- CA TE SUFFIT PAS D'AVOIR TENTE DE TE SUICIDER COMME UN MINABLE, FAUT QUE TU REVIENNES CHERCHER LA MERDE LA OU ELLE EST PAS !

Je me fichais des réactions alentour. Je me fichais de qui savait, ou non.

_Merde ! Ce mec est trop parano putain ! _

Je ne comprenais plus rien, les coups pleuvaient quand deux bras m'encerclèrent.

- JASPER ! EDWARD !

Emmett tirait mon frère en arrière, et j'étais immobilisé en arrière par mon garde du corps. Mon père apparut entre nous, dans le champ rouge de ma vision déformée. Carlisle nous fixait tour à tour du regard, ses deux mains tendues entre nous.

- On se calme...

Jasper soupirait, la respiration hachée. Il y avait plus de monde que prévu : ma mère et Esmé, Kate également qui essayait de faire reculer... _un paparazzi... et merde ! _Mon père l'apercevait et reportait son attention sur moi.

- Vous allez vous calmer... et on va rentrer à l'hôtel pour discuter de ça...

Jasper tenta d'esquiver Emmett qui le maintenait.

- EDWARD ! VIENS TE BATTRE PUTAIN !

- C'EST PAS L'ENVIE QUI M'EN MANQUE !

Je tentais d'échapper à l'étreinte de mon garde du corps, mais merde ! Il est solide !

- OH OH OH ! CA SUFFIT ! STOP ! VOUS VOUS CALMEZ, C'EST COMPRIS ?

Kate tentait d'éloigner la foule qui venait se masser autour de nous. Esmé s'approchait de son fils pour tenter de le canaliser, et Elisabeth me prit à partie.

- MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN EDWARD OU QUOI ?

Je me défaisais de l'emprise de mon garde du corps, et massais mes poignets en fusillant Jasper du regard. _Ce mec a un putain de problème !_

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE FRAPPER TON FRERE ?

- MAIS C'EST LUI LA QUI A COMMENCE ET...

Elisabeth était furieuse.

- MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE TOUS LES DEUX ? J'ESPERAIS T'AVOIR MIEUX EDUQUE QUE CA, BON SANG !

- Maman...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAMAN QUI TIENNE ! TU VAS RETOURNER A L'HOTEL ET DISCUTER AVEC TON FRERE ! MAINTENANT !

Jasper, qu'Emmett n'osait lâcher, baissait les yeux et suivit Carlisle jusqu'à l'hôtel. Kate se chargeait avec Rosalie et mon garde du corps de faire reculer la foule et je me fis entraîner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, dans la chambre de mon père.

- Jasper, tu t'assois ici, Edward là !

- Mais...

- MAINTENANT !

J'obtempérais. _Merde... J'ai plus cinq ans... _Nos mères revinrent avec des désinfectants et des pansements. Esmé nettoyait les plaies de Jazz qui s'énervait, et Elisabeth m'appuyait de l'alcool sur ma joue.

- AÏE !

- Punition ! Gronda-t-elle.

Je grimaçais alors qu'elle appuyait. Carlisle tournait en rond et Alice, penaude, pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie, toutes deux assises sur le lit. Kate fit son apparition.

- Il y a eu des bruits... La presse est ici, je vais essayer de les faire fuir...

- Merci Kate... murmura mon père.

Elle opinait et refermait la porte.

- Vous allez régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu as agressé ton frère, Jasper ?

Jasper se levait d'un coup.

- Bordel putain ! Bella lui suffit pas, il veut Alice aussi ! Ça me rend malade ! Ce mec est un con, c'est tout et...

- NON MAIS TU REVES TOI ! J'AIME BELLA, ALICE EST MON AMIE C'EST TOUT !

- C'EST CA OUI, TU...

- CA SUFFIT ! VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! ON DIRAIT DEUX GOSSES DE CINQ ANS ! VOUS ETES DEUX IDIOTS ! FRANCHEMENT... A VOS AGES !

Je soupirais, pendant qu'Elisabeth continuait de me soigner.

- Vous allez régler cette histoire tous les deux ! Et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir parlé de vos problèmes clairement !

Alice reniflait.

- Carlisle... Je discutais simplement avec Edward et...

Elle éclatait en sanglots. _Jasper est un con ! Il est parano ! _

- Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser ! Je les ai vus !

- T'es complètement cinglé... sifflais-je.

- APPELLE-MOI CON !

- JASPER ! TU TE CALMES ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Edward ! Et Alice ! Elle était dans ses bras, il l'a embrassé !

- C'était sur la joue, idiot !

- C'est vrai Jazz... murmurait Alice.

- Je la consolais, ok ? Parce qu'Alice est mon amie malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

Mais mon demi-frère ricanait.

- Tu la CONSOLAIS ? Pardon ? Mais c'est mon putain de rôle ça ! C'est MA femme ! Et je veux être avec ELLE quand ELLE a besoin d'être CONSOLEE !

Jasper se rasseyait et tournait la tête vers Alice, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- T'as besoin d'être consolée pour quoi, en plus ?

Alice me regardait, et je crus opiner une seconde. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je t'ai menti Jazz... Je suis stérile...

Jasper tournait la tête vers elle, choqué.

- Qu... quoi ?

Alice éclatait en sanglots.

- Je ne peux pas avoir... d'... d'enfants et... tu n'auras pas d'enfants... J'en ai parlé à Edward parce que... je sais pas pourquoi... Et j'avais si peur de te le dire... et...

Jasper se levait, le visage abîmé par notre bagarre, et s'approchait d'elle, s'agenouillant.

_Son visage s'était radouci... comme à chaque fois qu'il est avec elle._

- Tu es... tu es stérile ?

Alice se levait, penaude, et lui faisait face.

- Je t'ai men... menti... Tu... nous n'aurons pas d'enfants et...

Jasper soufflait, et l'attirait contre lui violemment avant de l'étreindre.

- Putain... et tu crois que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de t'aimer ?

_Wow... _

- Jazz...

Il l'étreignit avec force.

- C'est pas grave Alice...

- Tu... je t'ai...

Mais il l'interrompait, son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Shhh... Quand comprendras-tu Alice, que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et par-delà les mots ?

Il l'embrassait, et Carlisle nous fit signe de quitter la chambre.

_Putain... mais quelle journée... _Je commençais à retourner dans ma piaule mais mon père m'interrompit.

- Vous allez régler tout ça, Edward... Ton frère et toi avez besoin de parler de cette relation-là...

- Mais...

- Je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire, mais Jasper a peur au point de ne plus faire confiance à son propre frère... Alors tu iras en parler avec lui, le plus rapidement possible. Alice est sa vie, entière... Tu sais, tout comme moi, les conneries qu'il a pu faire par amour pour elle... Je t'interdis de le laisser se détruire, tu m'entends ?

Je soupirais.

- Mais papa...

- Jasper a besoin d'entendre de ta bouche qu'Alice n'est que ton amie... Il a besoin de remettre les points sur les "i"... C'est ton frère, Edward...

Il s'éloignait, sans me laisser le temps de riposter.

_J'vais p'tètre lui laisser le temps de se calmer quand même hein... Il a quand même une bonne droite ce salaud ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- J'ai senti de l'air... je n'arrivais pas à lutter... J'ai été projeté... j'ai vu ces rochers au point d'impact... L'air était si chaud... et le bruit...

Je déglutissais en écoutant Jacob raconter son récit au psychologue. _C'est horrible... horrible ce qu'il a vécu... _Le médecin lui pressait l'épaule.

- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, Jacob... Il faudra continuer à en parler, d'accord ?

Jake acquiesçait, et grimaçait. Il était torse-nu, les côtes entourées d'un épais bandage. Je pressais sa main brièvement. Billy avait quitté la pièce, ne supportant pas d'entendre l'horreur vécue par son fils.

Le docteur quittait la chambre, me laissant avec mon ex-mari.

- J'ai soif...

- Bien sûr !

Je lui donnais son verre d'eau et l'aidais à boire.

- Merci...

- Je t'en prie...

Je m'asseyais face à lui.

- Tu es fatiguée, Bella...

- Non ça va...

_En fait, si, je mourrais de fatigue. Mais je devais rester. _

- Rentre à la maison... Papa est là... Ça va aller...

- Je reste !

- Lola doit t'attendre... Elle ne t'a plus vu depuis des jours... elle va se poser des questions...

Je soupirais. _Lola me manque, plus que tout. Je voulais la retrouver, retrouver notre petite vie même si elle n'est pas très heureuse. _

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, seul...

- Billy est là...

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose... Quand tu seras en état, je vais te faire rapatrier à Seattle... Pour que tu sois près de nous... que Lola puisse te voir. Elle se pose des questions...

- Billy m'en a parlé... Mais sa maison n'est pas adaptée... Il veut y faire des travaux...

- Le temps des travaux, tu viendras chez nous...

J'avais mûrement réfléchi à cette décision. Je savais que ça engendrerait des conséquences. Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas assurer des allers et retours entre ici et chez moi. _Et ce ne sera que provisoire... après il ira vivre chez Billy..._

Je tenais également à en parler avec Edward. Il est concerné, et je l'aime. Quand il viendra à la maison, il y aura Jacob. Il a le droit de me donner son avis.

Jacob grimaçait en voulant bouger.

- Pas le choix, je suppose...

- Non... souriais-je.

- Alors c'est à condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Rentre à la maison auprès de Lola, dès ce soir... Prends le prochain vol, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi...

- Jake...

- Bella... J'ai pas besoin que tu te fasses du souci pour moi... J'ai déjà bien assez à gérer...

J'abdiquais, et opinais.

- D'accord... murmurais-je.

Ainsi, je passais mes dernières heures en sa compagnie, avant d'aller compléter la demande de transfert que son père signa.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais à rentrer chez ma meilleure amie, pour récupérer ma fille. Une bouffée d'air frais envahissait mes poumons lorsque je me garais devant chez Angela, éreintée. Ma meilleure amie m'attendait sur le palier, emmitouflée dans un pull épais.

- Bonsoir Bella...

Elle me serrait simplement contre elle, sans m'en demander davantage. _C'est ma meilleure amie. _

- Lola ma puce... Regarde qui est là...

Lola était allongée sur le canapé, les bras écartés, fixant le plafond, le châle d'Angela sur son visage. Et même si mon cœur se serrait de la voir ainsi, ma joie éclatait.

- Bonsoir mon amour... c'est maman...

Je m'agenouillais devant le canapé et caressais sa petite main. Lola tournait ses yeux vers moi et rougissait, avant de rouler vers mes bras et je l'attrapais pour la câliner.

_Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison... _

- Bonsoir mon petit cœur... Oh la la, maman est contente de te retrouver, si tu savais...

Je l'embrassais, et inspirais son odeur.

- Papa va bien ma chérie... Il va bientôt venir nous voir...

- Il est où Edward ?

Je me figeais.

- Edward ?

- Il est où ?

Je passais la mèche de cheveux de Lola derrière son oreille.

- Il travaille ce soir...

- Il fait quoi ?

- Un concert... de la musique...

- Il fait quoi dans sa musique ?

- Les chansons que tu as l'habitude d'entendre sur ses disques mon ange...

- Quels disques ?

- Tous ses disques ma puce...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour gagner des sous...

_A défaut d'autre réponse, sans doute. _Lola restait immobile, et je l'attirais de nouveau contre moi.

- Je t'aime mon cœur... Tu m'as manqué...

Elle se laissait faire. Angela nous observait.

- Tu vas dormir ici ce soir... La route va être longue...

- Merci Angie... J'osais pas te le demander...

Elle me souriait, et m'installait dans sa chambre d'amis. Ben, lui, dormait déjà depuis longtemps.

Ma fille avait pris l'habitude de dormir ici, et s'installait bien en dessous de la couette. Je l'embrassais avant de descendre avec Angela pour discuter. Je composais quand même le numéro de téléphone d'Edward, pour l'informer de mon retour.

_Pas de réponse. Il doit être en plein concert..._

Je retrouvais ma meilleure amie en bas. Elle m'avait préparé une tisane.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ? Edward ne répond pas, je vais lui envoyer un email...

- Bien sûr !

- Merci...

Je lançais l'ordinateur portable et bien malgré moi, sur la petite fenêtre Gossip de ma boîte mail, je vis la photo d'Edward, le visage ensanglanté.

_OH NON ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! _

- Edward...

Angela se levait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je n'étais pas friande de cette satanée presse à la noix, mais je cliquais sur le lien.

_**"Edward Cullen se bat par amour ! **_

_**Alors que tout le monde lui prêtait une relation sérieuse avec Isabella Swan (voir notre précédent article), il semblerait que le cœur du bel Edward soit volatile. En concert à Helena, le musicien et auteur s'est donné en spectacle devant une petite foule en en venant aux mains avec son propre frère, Jasper.**_

_**La raison ? Une querelle sentimentale pour la fiancée de ce dernier. Edward et Alice se sont montrés très proches au bord du lac (voir les photos ci-dessous), et Jasper a littéralement sauté sur son frère, créant une véritable émeute.**_

_**Les deux jeunes hommes ont été maîtrisés par la sécurité, avant de regagner l'hôtel. La manager d'Edward Cullen a tenté de faire fuir les photographes sans succès, et certains clichés sont sans appel...**_

Pas sûr qu'Isabella Swan apprécie cette nouvelle..."

_Mon sang se figeait, alors que j'observais les clichés pris par les paparazzis... _

Pas Edward. Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça... _pas avec elle... _


	25. Chapter 25 : Amis

**Salut bonjour coucou ! **

**Je voulais attendre un peu pour publier (**attendre d'avoir un chapitre d'avance**) mais ma maman ayant été opérée au pied, et devant du coup rester immobile pour deux mois, je dois assister à la maison davantage qu'avant. Je n'ai pas donc pas réussi à taper le chapitre suivant (**enfin j'ai commencé mais c'est insignifiant**), mais je tenais à poster, pour éviter les retards considérables que j'avais accumulé durant ma période de stage de cet été.**

Voici donc le chapitre 25, que vous attendiez toutes avec la réaction de Bella aux photos prises d'Edward et d'Alice. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews adorables que j'apprécie toujours autant =) La période actuelle n'est pas simple, et écrire est un peu la pause kit-kat de ma journée, ou ma nuit en ce moment pour le coup. Et le fait de savoir que vous comprenez mes retards est un super moteur pour moi ! 

**Encore une dernière chose : oui, cette fanfiction classée romance connaît quelques "montagnes russes" dirais-je entre les protagonistes. Certes, ce n'est pas toujours tout mielleux, ni même tout joyeux. Mais je ne voyais aucun intérêt à écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je sais où va mon histoire dans cette lignée. Une lectrice (**courageuse**) & d'autres n'osant peut-être pas le dire, a/ont estimé que ce n'était pas des lignes qui entraient dans la catégorie romance. Soit, chacun sa perception et sa définition de cette catégorie, mais aussi chacun sa perception de ce qu'on attend d'une lecture. Actuellement, ce que j'écris ici et ailleurs, c'est ce que j'attends de mes histoires. Elles ne sont pas parfaites, elles ne sont pas mielleuses ou extrêmement romantiques à l'heure actuelle, mais elles sont comme ça, parce qu'elles doivent l'être. Je comprends, et respecte votre position car effectivement on n'a pas tous sa façon d'appréhender la romance de la même manière. Je n'estime pas (**pour moi encore une fois!**) la situation trop compliquée. Je suis navrée que certaines puissent le ressentir ainsi, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts... je représente une certaine catégorie de goûts et d'orientation, et d'autres auteures bien plus talentueuses représentent d'autres idéaux en terme de trame. Il en faut pour tout le monde. **

**Je tenais à rétablir cette pensée envers vous, pour expliquer mon travail. Sachez que je suis toute disposée à en parler (**à condition de le faire entre adultes, ce que nous sommes**) sur twitter, facebook, ou par MP. Il n'y a pas de dialogues impossibles, et chacun peut entendre les opinions des autres. **

**Ceci étant réexpliqué, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**

**un grand merci à ma bêta **Melacullen **pour son efficacité.  
A très vite, prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany. **

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 25 : Amis**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

J'avais appris à ne pas m'emballer. Je savais à quel point ces connards de photographes pouvaient déformer la réalité. _J'avais bien vu durant notre séjour à Forks chez Charlie, et la traque jusqu'à l'hôpital pour ma fille._

Aussi, j'avais fermé la fenêtre contenant les photos d'Edward et d'Alice. Certes, elles sont douteuses. Certes, Edward est penché de façon étrange et ambigüe sur elle. Certes, je pourrais exploser et lui demander des comptes.

_Mais je crois qu'on est tous fatigués, et qu'on a besoin de repos. _

Sa famille avait l'air présente auprès de lui pour ses derniers concerts avant son repos pour la période de Noël. Alice étant fiancée à son frère, il est logique qu'elle ait fait le déplacement. _De plus, Edward est son ex-fiancé... _Ce que je ne m'expliquais pas, c'était cette bagarre. Les clichés montraient effectivement les coups sur le visage d'Edward et de Jasper. _Auraient-ils réellement eu un accrochage au sujet d'Alice ? Car deux hommes ne peuvent se battre que pour une femme, et en l'occurrence, cette femme, ce n'est pas moi. Ça ne peut être que pour Alice._

Angela m'avait aidé à relativiser, en m'en parlant posément. C'est toujours positif d'avoir une amie qui a du recul. Parfois, le mode de vie d'Edward m'échappe, et je me demande encore comment il arrive à supporter cette pression médiatique constante, cette idée de ne plus rien pouvoir faire sans que cela se sache.

_C'est une traque. Rien de plus._

C'est l'instant où les hommes oublient qu'ils ont une vie privée, et traquent une personne qui veut juste garder son jardin secret. Si eux étaient chassés ainsi, car il s'agit d'une chasse, ils hurleraient au scandale et prendraient le premier avion pour la Laponie ! _Je n'ai pas été indulgente avec Edward... Il subit beaucoup, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'écouter à ce sujet... _Edward est doux et prévenant. Il s'inquiète d'abord pour son entourage, et ne pense que peu à lui. Il accepte sans rechigner une dizaine de paparazzis dans la rue, sans se retourner pour les insulter. Jamais il n'a dérapé. Jamais il ne s'est retourné en se permettant d'être humain. Non.

Je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui, qui a tant pris soin de moi ces derniers temps, sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

C'est donc dans cet esprit que je rejoignais l'aéroport où il était censé arriver, selon son site internet officiel. Je n'avais plus réussi à le joindre depuis cet incident, mais je préférais l'accueillir moi-même. J'habillais ma Lola avant de sortir en lui enfilant son manteau épais rose, ainsi qu'un bonnet en laine, et des gants à pompons. _Dieu qu'elle aime ces pompons ! _Je fermais la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

- Voilà mon cœur... Tu vas mettre ton écharpe aussi, il fait très froid dehors...

Elle se laissait faire et j'enfilais à mon tour un manteau noir, m'arrivant aux genoux, une écharpe blanche et des gants blancs. Vu la température extérieure avoisinant les -5 degrés, il valait mieux prendre quelques précautions. _Ils annoncent de la neige pour Noël... Ça va être pratique, avec ma chance je vais encore sûrement me casser une jambe... Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça..._

Et ma Lola qui a hérité d'une partie de ma maladresse. Evitons les catastrophes.

- On y va mon amour ? Edward va bientôt arriver...

- Est-ce qu'il sait bricoler celui-là ?

Je me retournais vers ma fille.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce qu'il sait bricoler ?

- Qui ? Edward ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Euh... Probablement... On lui demandera...

- Ah bon !

- Allez viens...

Elle grimpait dans la voiture, et je l'attachais avant de me mettre en route pour l'aéroport. Je roulais relativement doucement, faisant attention à d'éventuelles plaques de verglas. Je me garais, rassurée d'être arrivées entières, et attendais à l'intérieur.

_Peut-être que les avions auront été bloqués... _

Je consultais mon portable, un peu anxieuse. Mais une petite foule se massait, et un escadron de police arriva sur les lieux pour éloigner la foule. _Ça veut dire qu'il arrive... _Quelques photographes étaient déjà là, aussi j'enfonçais stupidement ma casquette en laine sur ma tête, pour éviter qu'ils ne me reconnaissent. Je quittais le véhicule, tenant la main de ma fille et nous avancions parmi les gens. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir une quelconque information sur son vol en provenance de la ville de Helena. Il y avait un des gardes du corps l'accompagnant habituellement, qui faisait pousser la foule et tentait de disperser les photographes.

- Messieurs... Reculez s'il vous plaît !

- Qu'en est-il de la bagarre d'Edward ? Vous avez un tuyau ?

- Je vous donne 200$ pour l'exclusivité des infos ! Criait un autre.

Je soupirais, et lorsque le garde du corps s'approchait de l'endroit où nous étions, je soulevais Lola dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas bousculée.

- On va lui demander s'il sait bricoler ?

- Oui ma puce... On va lui demander à Edward... C'est promis !

Je me reculais un peu, mais un groupe de fans visiblement, affublées d'affreux tee-shirts à l'effigie de mon compagnon, se tournait vers moi.

- Mais c'est sa copine ! C'est Isabella !

Lola les regardait, intriguée.

_Et merde ! _

Tout le monde se retournait vers moi, et je me sentais comme dans un de mes cauchemars où les gens me fixaient, et avançaient vers moi. Fort heureusement, une poigne forte m'attrapa le bras et me fit passer derrière les barrières. Je reconnaissais l'un de ses gardes du corps.

- Allez dans le salon privé...

- Merci infiniment...

Les journalistes, tels des vautours affamés, prenaient des clichés de toute part. Par un réflexe de survie, j'abaissais sur son visage le bonnet de ma fille pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas sous les flashs ni en photos de magazines. _Jacob ne me le pardonnerait pas. _Je me hâtais, accompagnée par une hôtesse, vers le salon. Et lorsque je fus seule dans la pièce, je soufflais. Ma fille, toujours dans mes bras, était immobile, ses yeux cachés par son bonnet. Elle avait la tête légèrement en l'air, et la tournait de temps en temps. J'échappais un petit rire en la voyant faire, comme si elle expérimentait la vie sous son bonnet.

- On peut l'enlever mon cœur... Je suis désolée mais j'étais obligée de faire ça...

Je tirais sur le chapeau mais elle le retint.

- Lola, on l'enlève, tu vas avoir chaud ma puce...

Elle resserrait ses poings sur son bonnet, et je fus obligée de renoncer. Je m'asseyais dans un canapé en cuir grand luxe, et installait Lola à mes côtés, son bonnet toujours vissé sur la tête.

- Enlève ça mon cœur !

Elle n'était pas décidée, et de temps en temps, elle tournait la tête à droite ou à gauche.

- Tu me vois là maman ?

- Non ma puce... souriais-je.

Elle enfonçait encore un peu son bonnet.

- Tu auras froid en sortant Lola et...

Mais je fus interrompue par l'annonce de l'arrivée du vol d'Edward. Immédiatement, je me redressais.

- Edward arrive ma chérie...

Elle descendait du canapé, à l'aveuglette, et je la rattrapais in-extremis avant qu'elle ne se cogne dans la petite table devant elle.

- Lola ça suffit maintenant ! Tu enlèves ce bonnet !

- Non...

Elle se calait dans mes jambes, accrochant mon jeans. Je soupirais. Dix minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Esmé et Carlisle. La belle-mère d'Edward fut surprise de me voir, mais me souriait.

- Bonjour Bella ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir !

Elle m'étreignit.

- Et cette petite puce qui se cache doit être Lola ?

J'opinais.

- Lola qui se cache sous son bonnet...

Esmé souriait.

- Bonjour Lola...

Je sentis ma fille se crisper.

- Excusez-là... Bonjour Carlisle...

- Bonjour...

Il me souriait rapidement, et ensuite apparurent Rosalie et Emmett. La jolie blonde s'approchait de moi, chaleureuse.

- Ravie de te voir ici, Bella... Comment vas-tu ?

Elle m'enlaça, ce qui me surprit, mais je lui rendais l'accolade.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bonjour Lola ! Oh tu te caches ?

- Lola... Tu dis bonjour à Rosalie ? C'est la princesse, tu te rappelles ?

Pendant que Rose essayait de faire sortir Lola de sa carapace, Emmett s'approchait pour me faire la bise.

- Bonjour Bella...

A ce moment-là, Lola souleva très légèrement son bonnet et jeta un pan à Emmett.

- C'est pas une princesse lui ! Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de se cacher à nouveau.

Esmé, Carlisle, Rose et Emmett éclatèrent de rire et la maman d'Edward fit son apparition. Elle me salua plus sobrement, je sentais bien que prendre le cœur de son fils la retenait. Je respectais sa pudeur, et la saluais d'un signe de tête. Vinrent ensuite Jasper, dont le visage était amoché.

_Donc, ils se sont battus. _

Il était suivi de près par sa fiancée, qui parut étonnée de ma présence. Elle jeta un regard à Lola avant de me sourire timidement.

- Bonjour Alice... Bonjour Jasper...

- Salut Bella...

Jasper, plus à l'aise, me fit la bise. Il grimaça sous le coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Alice revint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avant d'embrasser sa joue indemne.

- Montée de testostérone je présume...

Le demi-frère d'Edward grogna et après deux minutes d'attente, Edward fit enfin son apparition, le visage fermé et fatigué. _Et abîmé. _Il était accompagné de sa manager, dont je me méfiais comme la peste. _Elle, elle n'est pas claire... _

Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt en m'apercevant.

- B... Bella ?

Je m'avançais tant bien que mal, ma fille accrochée à mes jambes.

- Tu as l'air surpris...

- Oui, je... enfin...

Je haussais les épaules en essayant un sourire timide.

- Et si nous prenions un café ? proposait Esmé.

- Bonne idée...

- Moi j'veux pas de café et...

- Emmett !

Ils quittèrent bientôt la petite salle, et Kate me lança un mauvais regard avant de céder au mouvement. La porte se rouvrit.

- J'te ramène un café Ed'...

- EMMETT !

- Oui houlala j'arrive, j'arrive !

J'eus un petit rire face à Edward. Je levais ma main doucement pour effleurer le bleu sur sa joue, et les points au-dessus de son arcade.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à Jasper et toi ?

- Comment tu as su que...

- La presse... enfin internet...

- Oh...

Il baissait les yeux et les relevait vers moi.

- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'ils disent... Ça va te paraître absurde...

- Je veux entendre ta version des faits, parce que j'ai davantage confiance en toi qu'en eux...

- Alors c'est idiot... Mais quand tu m'as appelé et qu'Alice t'a répondu, j'étais sous la douche...

J'acquiesçais, bien que j'aie eu la trouille de ma vie à ce moment-là.

- Alice était venue me voir parce qu'elle m'avait vu, fatigué et qu'elle voulait qu'on en discute... Ça reste mon amie alors on se confie des choses...

- Oui...

- Bon... Et en fait après, on est allés se balader au bord du lac... On a discuté tout ça, et elle est venue à me confier qu'elle est stérile...

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Mais... Et Jasper disait qu'ils auraient des enfants...

- Elle a menti à Jazz... Elle avait peur de le perdre... Quand... quand elle attendait notre bébé, elle l'a perdue et plus tard, le gynéco lui a trouvé une endométriose ou quelque chose comme ça... bref... Elle est stérile et ça l'a anéanti... Elle s'est mise à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur de l'avouer à mon frère... Qu'il la rejette...

- D'accord...

_Evidemment... _

- C'est aussi en partie pour ça qu'elle n'était pas... disons pas agréable...

- Je vois... Ensuite ?

- Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je l'ai réconfortée... Jasper a été pris d'une crise de parano, il nous a vus et il est arrivé comme un fêlé...

La main de Lola se contractant sur ma cuisse, me ramenait à sa présence et je baissais les yeux vers elle. Le regard d'Edward suivit mon mouvement.

- Et ?

- Et ben la suite tu la connais... On s'est battus... des photos ont été prises parce que je-ne-sais quel con a prévenu les journalistes de ma présence ici... Ça a fait un tôlée, et voilà...

Je soufflais.

- D'accord...

Lola relevait la tête vers nous, avec son bonnet.

- Est-ce que tu sais bricoler ?

Edward arquait un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ma puce ?

- Est-ce que tu sais bricoler ?

- Euh...

Edward hésitait, me regardant. Je haussais les épaules.

- Oui... Un peu... Pourquoi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Lola retourna entre mes cuisses.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- J'en sais rien... Elle m'a demandé ça avant qu'on parte...

- D'accord...

Timidement, Edward s'approcha d'un pas vers moi.

- Alors... Tu me crois ?

_Après toutes ces épreuves, ces questionnements, avoir la vérité était un soulagement._

- Oui... J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en ces journaux, même si je t'avoue avoir douté, et que ça m'a empêchée de dormir quelques nuits de suite... Le fait que je ne puisse te joindre me rendait folle...

- J'ai paumé mon chargeur de téléphone...

J'eus un petit rire.

- Pas de chance...

- C'est clair...

Il s'approchait de nouveau et posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Alors... amis ?

J'opinais en souriant.

- Amis...

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_La vérité est ici. Nulle part ailleurs._

Je m'emportais dans le baiser et son étreinte, avant de gémir de contentement et de m'éloigner. Il m'étreignit et caressait mon dos.

- Ca va faire du bien de se reposer... On va pouvoir prendre du temps pour nous...

J'acquiesçais dans son cou, mon nez frôlant sa peau douce et son parfum délicat viril.

- Comment tu vas, toi ? Et ton ex-mari ?

- Ca va... Il récupère doucement.

- D'accord...

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- On en parlera plus tard s'il te plaît...

- D'accord...

- Tu viens à la maison ?

- Je vais juste passer au loft pour réenclencher le chauffage et aérer avant...

- Je t'amène...

Il m'embrassait et se reculait. Entre nous, ma fille nous observait, le bonnet juste remonté sur ses sourcils, fronçant le regard, boudeuse. Edward lui souriait et s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un bisou aujourd'hui ?

Lola rabaissait brutalement son bonnet sur le visage et Edward souriait, avant de déposer un bisou furtif sur sa joue.

- Ahh ! criait Lola.

J'eus un petit rire et embrassais son front. Carlisle et Emmett firent leur réapparition.

- On va te faire passer par derrière, il y a trop de monde...

- Ok...

Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras et nous fûmes évacués rapidement, mais les journalistes furent rapides pour nous rattraper. Quand Lola vit un premier flash, elle rabaissa son bonnet jusqu'au menton. _Elle va finir par le déformer. _Par précaution, je cachais sa tête contre moi, instinct maternel je suppose.

Nous pûmes atteindre ma voiture, mais Edward prit le volant. Il aurait plus de réflexes que moi pour accélérer et quitter l'aéroport. Dans le rétroviseur, je voyais ma fille son bonnet sur le crâne. Edward se garait devant son loft et m'embrassais.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes...

Il grimpa rapidement et environ dix minutes après, il fit sa réapparition. Je pris place au volant, pour lui permettre de se reposer.

Nous arrivions chez moi sans encombre, et je rentrais immédiatement ma voiture au garage. Nous investissions le salon, et j'allumais le répondeur pour écouter le message.

_**"Bella, c'est Billy... J'ai vu le médecin, Jake sera transportable très bientôt. Ils pensent le faire évacuer sur Seattle en début d'année. Pour l'instant, c'est encore prématuré. Je te tiens au courant, il sera possible que tu doives aller récupérer quelques papiers. A bientôt et embrasse Lola pour moi..."**_

Lola, à côté de moi, se balançait sur ses pieds, les mains dans le dos. Je soulevais son bonnet.

- On l'enlève mon cœur maintenant, allez...

Elle abattait ses mains sur son vêtement et courrait à sa chambre. J'entendis la porte claquer et je soupirais. Edward s'approchait de moi, collant son torse contre mon dos.

- Tu as fait les papiers pour le faire rapatrier ?

J'opinais.

- Ici dans un premier temps... Après, quand Billy aura fini d'aménager sa maison, Jake ira à Forks...

Edward embrassait mon cou.

- Tu vas l'héberger ?

Je me tournais dans ses bras.

- Je voulais t'en parler avant... Tu es dans ma vie maintenant, et tu viens ici régulièrement...

- Tu veux dire que tu vas le faire venir chez toi entre sa sortie de l'hôpital et son retour chez son père ?

- Si tu es d'accord... C'est une décision importante et je veux qu'on la prenne ensemble, comme toutes les autres décisions que l'on pourra prendre...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je caressais la joue de Bella. _Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle fasse revenir chez elle, son ex-mari... Ça me rendait incroyablement étrange, mais Bella me faisait confiance alors je me devais de lui rendre cette confiance._

- C'est le père de ta fille, Bella... Je ne peux pas décider pour toi...

- Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses...

Je soupirais.

- Et dis-moi la vérité...

- Bien... Si j'étais honnête, je te dirais que ça me fait me poser des questions, mais je comprends ta position... C'est aussi chez toi, et je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas le faire... Il compte pour Lola, et pour toi aussi...

- Mais... non Edward... tu sais que...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais qu'on s'aime. Mais je sais aussi qu'il comptera toujours pour toi, parce que c'est le père de ta fille. Je ne te dirais pas que ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ferais avec. Et si c'est vraiment trop dur, t'auras qu'à venir au loft...

Je lui souriais et elle souffla, soulagée.

- Ce n'est que provisoire...

- Je sais... C'est pour ça que je vais serrer les fesses...

Elle glissa ses mains sur mon dos et mes hanches, avant de les poser sur mes fesses en rougissant.

- J'aime bien tes fesses...

J'éclatais de rire et l'enlaçais, l'étreignant avec force avant de l'embrasser.

- Maman...

Nous nous retournions pour voir Lola, affublée de son bonnet et cette fois, elle avait coincé ses gants sous l'élastique du bonnet, devant ses deux yeux.

- Maman je vois plus rien !

Bella éclatait de rire et s'avançait vers elle.

- Enlève ça mon cœur... T'as envie de faire le petit clown aujourd'hui, toi...

Bella s'agenouillait devant elle et retirait ses vêtements en trop. Lola lui pinçait le nez et quand elle fut débarrassée de son bonnet et ses gants, elle me regardait quelques secondes avant de sourire, rougir et repartir aussi sec dans sa chambre. Bella se redressait en secouant la tête affectueusement.

_Elle aime sa fille, et leur tranquillité plus que tout... Mon rythme de vie les perturbe beaucoup... Mais je vais faire en sorte que leur Noël se passe bien... _Notre premier ensemble...

**::..**

Le soir-même, après un petit dîner préparé par ma petite-amie et le coucher de Lola, nous nous installions dans le lit et Bella vint se positionner à califourchon sur moi, vêtue d'une nuisette atrocement sexy. J'effleurais la soie du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser mon cou, et descendre plus bas sur mon torse. Elle était splendide, là, à la lueur de sa seule lampe de chevet.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Pour seule réponse, je ne pus que gémir, car elle se déplaçait de plus en plus bas, ajoutant à sa caresse, sa langue taquine. Elle frôlait mon nombril avant de se diriger plus bas encore, embrassant ma virilité par-dessus mon boxer. Elle abaissa mon sous-vêtement pour libérer ma dureté. Ses lèvres vinrent entourer le bout de mon sexe et sa langue provoqua mille merveilles en moi. Je me crispais sous la sensation, serrant le drap sous moi.

- Merde... c'est trop bon...

Elle souriait et me fit un clin d'œil, continuant sa tâche avec générosité. Je me tendais, me retenant de ne pas jouir et elle remonta vers moi, sa poitrine traînant sur mon corps. Elle tâtait vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en extirpait un petit carré argenté. _Un préservatif ! Elle pense à tout..._

- J'ai fait des réserves, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser, tout en tentant de défaire l'emballage.

Elle passa le préservatif sur mon sexe avant de se soulever et de s'abaisser, nous faisant gémir.

- Et c'était gênant... rougit-elle.

Je souriais et caressais son corps, de ses hanches à sa poitrine, avant de presser ses dômes de chair. J'allais à la rencontre de son corps, la faisant gémir et lancer sa tête en arrière. La tension était trop grande et je voulais faire perdurer le plaisir.

Je me retirais d'elle, provoquant ses pleurnicheries et la fis se mettre à quatre pattes devant moi. Je plongeais dans sa féminité, appréciant les sensations chaudes et la position de ma compagne. Je passais mes bras devant, caressant ses seins et son point de désir pour le frictionner.

- Oh... Edward... Plus fort !

J'augmentais le rythme, la martelant plus fort. Elle haletait et je savourais son plaisir. Finalement, je la fis s'allonger pour la pénétrer plus vivement encore, butant au fond d'elle. Elle cria mais je l'interrompais, l'embrassant langoureusement. Nos langues se mélangeaient, mes reins assénaient des allées et venues soutenues et Bella se crispait, griffant mon dos, se resserrant avec force. Je vins immédiatement dans le préservatif, admirant ses yeux fiévreux, emporté dans le plaisir.

Je grognais son prénom, m'affalant sur elle, transpirant et haletant. _Son cœur bat tellement vite..._

Elle embrassait ma joue après avoir récupéré, ses doigts se faufilant dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je soufflais fortement et me retirais d'elle, pour aller jeter la protection. Je revenais sous la couette, après avoir enfilé mon boxer. _S'il prenait à Lola l'envie de venir nous rendre une petite visite... Sait-on jamais... _Bella repassait sa nuisette en soie avant de venir se caler contre moi. J'en gémissais de plaisir, embrassant son front.

- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver...

- C'est ce que je me disais...

Elle embrassait mon torse, caressant du bout des doigts mon cou et ma clavicule. Elle relevait la tête et je l'embrassais doucement. _Ça fait du bien d'être là, juste nous._

_Se retrouver, en somme._

- Tu vas faire quoi pour le réveillon de Noël ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'irai sûrement pas chez ma mère, et Charlie est de garde au commissariat... Je vais rester ici avec ma petite et faire une soirée télé-cocooning et glaces au chocolat...

Je souriais.

- Est-ce que je peux bousculer tes plans ? Demandais-je en me positionnant face à elle sur mon flanc gauche.

- Propose...

- Chez mes parents... avec tout le monde, et ta fille bien sûr !

- Tout le monde ? Même Alice ?

Je pressais sa main.

- Tu sais... je crois que tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour elle...

- Je vais en parler avec Lola, alors...

- D'accord...

J'embrassais sa main doucement.

_Ça fait tellement de bien de rentrer, de la retrouver loin de tous ces tracas. Je sais qu'on peut aller loin l'un avec l'autre, mais on a beaucoup de compromis à trouver._

Pour l'instant, tant que je ne suis qu'Edward, et pas Edward Cullen, tout va bien entre nous. _Mais ma célébrité est un frein très important. Un réel obstacle. _Mais j'ai foi en nous deux, même si mon retour en tournée en janvier sera compliqué, avec l'arrivée de son ex-mari à Seattle...

- Elle m'avait l'air bien speed ta gamine ce soir, souriais-je.

Bella se rapprochait de moi, entourant ma nuque de ses bras. Elle riait.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle avait... Je lui ai baissé son bonnet sur le visage pour les photographes, et elle a voulu le garder.

- Elle a p'tètre trouvé ça cool !

- Sûrement...

Elle se hissait pour m'embrasser et je répondis à son étreinte, l'approchant de mon corps au plus possible. C'est étroitement enlacés que nous fermions les yeux pour nous endormir. Ensemble.

**::..**

Trois jours avaient passé et ce soir nous dînions chez mes parents. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Lola avait accepté de venir et Bella en avait manqué de pleurer. Je ne sais pas si la petite comprenait réellement qu'elle allait avoir face à elle sept personnes qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois en coup de vent à l'aéroport, mais elle avait dit oui !

Je préparais mon sac dans mon loft, nous allions dormir chez mon père afin de ne pas avoir à faire de la route pour rentrer, si jamais nous buvions. Je n'avais même pas acheté de sapin de Noël pour ici, parce que de toute façon ça aurait été inutile. Je devais passer prendre ma compagne et sa petite pour les emmener jusqu'à chez mes parents.

Je fermais mon sac quand la sonnette se fit entendre. J'allais ouvrir la porte, et tombais nez à nez avec ma manager.

- Oh, salut Kate !

- Salut Edward !

Elle s'avançait, un paquet cadeau à la main.

- J'te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, finis de rentrer, je terminais mon sac !

Elle entra dans mon salon.

- Alors, prêt à aller dormir chez tes parents ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Ca va être super...

- Est-ce que Bella et sa fille seront avec toi ?

J'opinais.

- Ouais, Lola a accepté, c'est super !

Elle se retournait brusquement vers moi.

- Génial... Je suis venue te donner ça avant que tu n'ailles chez tes parents et moi chez les miens...

Elle me tendait le présent. _Euh bah merde..._

- Mais Kate... J'ai rien pour toi...

Elle me souriait timidement.

- Ça ne fait rien, je ne fais pas de cadeaux pour en recevoir...

Je défaisais le papier et découvrais une montre en argent, qui avait sûrement dû couter assez cher.

- Wow...

- Elle te plaît ?

- Elle a dû te couter cher... Fallait pas... J'me sens con là maintenant en fait...

Les mains derrière le dos, elle s'approchait de moi.

- Faut pas, tu sais...

J'examinais la montre. _En fait, je porte jamais de montre. Mais celle-là est sympa, je ferais un effort ! Un cadeau, c'est toujours fait avec sincérité. On ne doit pas ne pas l'aimer. C'est comme ça._

- En tout cas, merci beaucoup Kate ! J'te trouverais bien quelque chose d'ici notre retour en tournée...

Elle souriait et sans que je ne comprenne, s'approchait de moi. _Euh... ok._

- Il y a bien un cadeau que tu pourrais me faire...

J'arquais un sourcil, mais bientôt ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je me reculais.

- Hé... Kate !

Mais elle s'en moqua, m'embrassant à nouveau. Je la repoussais.

- Kate... non...

_Merde ! Elle le sait, pourtant._

- Je suis en couple, Kate... Je peux pas faire ça...

- Edward, je t'aime ! Je suis toujours avec toi, je te connais... Je te consacre mon temps alors que Bella consacre tout le sien à son ex-mari et sa fille. Elle te traite comme si tu n'étais là que pour l'aider ! Moi je t'aime, pas elle !

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Là, c'est trop ! _

- Ecoute Kate... Je vais être franc... Tu vas récupérer cette montre, et partir... Ça sera mieux...

- Elle ne t'aime pas, Edward ! Ouvriras-tu donc les yeux sur votre relation ? Elle profite de toi, de ton argent, pour avoir toutes les commodités nécessaires...

J'ouvrais la porte.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Kate... Tu es mon amie, et une manager géniale... Mais je ne t'aime pas... C'est elle que j'aime... Et quand bien même si ce que tu dis serait vrai, si Bella était cette sale profiteuse que tu décris, moi ça ne me dérange pas et je ne considère pas ça comme des actes abusifs parce que JE VEUX mettre ça à sa disposition... Elle en bave suffisamment et se démène tous les jours pour s'occuper de sa fille handicapée et son ex-mari qui a failli mourir. Sans compter la presse qu'elle a désormais sur son dos...

- Edward...

Je lui rendais sa montre.

- Tu peux la reprendre... Kate, je ne veux pas de cadeau pour que tu ais un baiser et que tu crois à une histoire qui ne se fera jamais... J'aime Bella, je suis heureux avec elle. Elle fait beaucoup pour moi, elle m'offre énormément de choses... Tu as besoin d'oublier tes... tes sentiments pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu es jolie... Tu auras un gentil garçon dans ta vie, mais je ne serai pas celui-là...

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de ma manager, et j'aurais presque eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je devais être ferme. _C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour éviter à quelqu'un de souffrir._

- Rentre chez toi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde... Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu comprendras... Mais sache que j'ai confiance pour ton futur... Tu auras quelqu'un qui te donnera tout ce que tu mérites...

- C'est toi qui te trompe, Edward... Tôt ou tard, tu quitteras Bella ! Vous n'êtes pas du même monde !

Elle me fixait, le menton tremblant, et quitta le loft sans rien dire de plus. Je fermais la porte et soufflais.

_Je déteste faire ça, tenir ce genre de discours... C'est pas dans ma nature. Mais j'aime Bella, et je veux être avec elle. Kate n'est que mon amie. _

Même si Bella et moi ne sommes pas du même monde, on peut, et on SAIT faire des compromis pour nous comprendre. Aussi, je reléguais cet incident dans un coin de ma conscience et passais prendre ma compagne et sa petite Lola. La petite parlait à l'arrière de la voiture en regardant le paysage, mais elle parlait à voix basse et je n'entendais strictement rien. Bella me souriait, et posait sa main sur ma cuisse. _Elle semblait si fière que sa fille ait accepté de venir... _

Lorsque je me garais chez mes parents, j'étais reconnaissant que Rosalie soit la première à apparaître. Lola s'était figée en la voyant sortir de la maison, magnifique Rose dans sa robe de soirée rouge, maintenue par une bretelle sur l'épaule gauche, en soie épaisse.

- Maman, elle est là la princesse...

_C'est vrai que ma demi-sœur aurait pu faire princesse... sans aucun problème ! _Bella descendait de la voiture et embrassait Rose, avant de détacher Lola du siège.

- Tu as vu mon cœur ? Rosalie est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella n'avait rien à lui envier, dans une robe noire à bretelles épaisses, arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait passé un splendide collier en argent avec un cœur au bout, et des bracelets. Son maquillage discret sublimait son visage, et ses cheveux tombant en boucles sur ses épaules, la rendait divine.

- Bonsoir jolie Lola... Tu as mis une robe toi aussi ?

Sous son manteau noir arrivant à ses genoux, Lola avait passé une jolie robe noire et rose, et Bella l'avait coiffée d'une tresse qui était posée sur son épaule gauche. _Une petite princesse à sa façon... _

- Que dirais-tu de venir me montrer cette jolie robe que maman t'a passée ?

A ma grande surprise, Lola prit la main de Rosalie et se laissa entraîner dans la maison.

Bella regardait ma frangine marcher vers la maison avec sa fille.

- Ta sœur a un don, c'est incontestable !

Je souriais, et Bella attrapait son sac. Avant qu'elle n'avance, j'attrapais sa main, la retenant.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

_Je refusais que tôt ou tard, on se sépare. Jamais ! _

Elle scintillait à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait le devant de la villa de mon père et de sa femme.

- Je t'aime...

Je l'approchais de moi et l'embrassais doucement. Elle rosissait et fermait les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Elle me souriait et nos doigts entrelacés, nous entrions dans la villa pour fêter Noël avec mes proches.

_Kate a tort ! Notre histoire n'est pas terminée ! _


	26. Chapter 26 : La magie de noël

**Oh mon dieu mdr j'étais persuadée de vous avoir posté ce chapitre et là PAF, c'était pas le cas ! **

**Lola a effectivement eu une période de "bien". Vous l'avez toutes notées, et je suis ravie de voir que ça vous a plu. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de comprendre les autistes : mon cousin a souvent des changements de comportement inexpliqués, et je suis au contact d'un petit autiste durant mon stage actuel qui est très très bavard (**C'est peu de le dire même lol**). Mais ces gamins sont enrichissants à beaucoup de points de vue. Quant à Bella, elle a eut une réaction réfléchie, car elle tient à Edward. **

**Je vous remercie toutes de vos messages sur cette fanfiction, et de votre soutien. Je suis heureuse d'aborder ce sujet ici. Je remercie également ma bêta **Melacullen**, pour son travail rapide et efficace. **

**Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 26 : La magie de Noël**_

**Point de vue de Bella -**

Ma fille était collée contre moi, toute rougissante d'avoir tant de personnes autour d'elle. Elle s'était installée d'autorité entre Edward et moi, et se dissimulait le visage derrière mon bras, ou en attrapant ma main pour la poser sur sa figure. Esmé et Carlisle l'observaient avec bonté et générosité. Rosalie, installée en face de nous, essayait régulièrement de la distraire et Emmett semblait amusé de voir ma fille agir. Mais dès qu'il tentait de lui parler... En tout cas, elle observait la décoration avec beaucoup d'intérêt : le magnifique sapin imposant recouvert de fioritures violettes et argentées, ainsi que les guirlandes, les couronnes et le reste...

Quant à Alice, elle était assise à mon opposé et Jasper, installé en bout de table, était penché vers elle et la couvait du regard. Elle semblait si malheureuse, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à sa triste histoire. _Dire que si elle n'avait pas perdu son bébé qu'elle attendait d'Edward, elle aurait au moins pu une fois être maman... _L'idée me glaçait le sang subitement : qu'aurait été notre relation si Edward avait eu un enfant de son côté ? Bien sûr, Edward accepte Lola, alors j'aurais accepté un bébé de son côté. Je suis maman, et je ne sais que trop bien que je ne suis pas dissociable de ma fille : c'est elle et moi, ou rien du tout. _Mais ça aurait été un chamboulement supplémentaire pour ma petite, si Edward avait ramené un enfant avec lui. Bien sûr, j'aurais tout fait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux et sans accroc. Quand deux personnes se mettent ensemble, elles se doivent d'accepter le passé et le présent de l'autre. _

J'étais ainsi heureuse que la famille de mon petit-ami accepte ma Lola, avec son handicap.

- Tu veux des frites, Lola ? demandait Edward.

Ma fille se raidissait dans mes bras, et se rapprochait.

- Ma Lola, tu réponds ?

Elle opinait et regardait Edward à travers mes doigts qu'elle écartait.

- Tiens ma grande !

- Merci Edward... murmurais-je. Allez mon cœur, tu manges ? Regarde, Edward t'a servi des frites, tu adores ça !

Elle se calait contre mon sein et fermait les yeux en rougissant.

- Je veux du katchoup !

- Je ne sais pas s'il y en a mon ange... Il faut que tu demandes mon cœur, et avec les mots magiques...

Elle souriait et se tassait encore plus contre moi, à m'en faire mal.

- Doucement mon cœur... Tu fais bobo à maman...

- Veux pas du katchoup...

- Tu m'en as demandé !

Rosalie se levait.

- Je vais lui chercher...

- Non, reste assise, elle doit demander elle-même...

Mais le combat fut vain, et Lola se vautrait dans un silence, refusant le ketchup. Elle mit plus de dix minutes à accepter d'avaler ses frites. _Il était parfois gênant d'avoir tous les regards sur soi, pour voir comment tout allait se passer, et si Lola allait accepter de m'obéir. _

Le silence était presque absolu, aussi, je reprenais mon dîner qui refroidissait. J'espérais que la discussion ne tournerait pas qu'autour du handicap de mon enfant : c'est Noël après tout...

Esmé, puis Carlisle et Elisabeth, orientèrent les discussions sur la tournée d'Edward, ainsi que son prochain disque. Edward s'essuyait sa bouche du jus de viande et reposait sa serviette.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de tout sauf de la tournée... Je suis en vacances !

- Excellente idée !

Carlisle remplissait les verres de vin rouge.

- Bon, et vous deux, ce mariage... Du nouveau ?

Alice, qui avait sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Jasper et sa main serrant celle de son fiancé, souriait.

- Oui... Ça avance bien... On a choisi les menus, et les cocktails servis au bar durant la réception...

Jasper embrassait son front. _Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour sembler passer par-dessus cette stérilité qu'Alice lui avait cachée. C'est quelque chose de primordial : je ne supporterais pas qu'Edward me cache quelque chose d'aussi important. Quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. _

Lorsque la traditionnelle bûche de Noël approchait, Lola était allongée sa tête sur mes cuisses. De son bras, elle caressait mon genou et ma jambe avec tendresse, et je lui effleurais la joue et les cheveux. Edward me souriait, les traits tirés et les cernes sous les yeux. Appuyé contre son dossier de chaise, il étirait son bras et passait sa main gauche sur mes épaules pour les caresser avec tendresse. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser timidement.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais... J'suis fatigué...

Je passais ma main contre sa nuque pour le masser quelques secondes. Lola attrapait ma main gauche pour la reposer sur son visage. _J'étais bien là, avec ma fille et mon petit-ami. Simplement. Et j'espérais qu'Edward apprécie mon cadeau qui allait dans ce sens-là... _

Nous terminâmes le dîner vers minuit, et ma fille somnolait sur mes jambes, la nappe de la table sur elle. Rosalie se penchait pour l'observer.

- Je lui ai préparé un lit de camp bien douillet avec un matelas épais dans la chambre, Edward...

Emmett eut un petit rire.

- Ceinture mon p'tit père !

- Emmett ! Grondait Edward.

Lola bougeait dans mes bras.

- Je vais monter la coucher...

J'attrapais ma petite et grimpais à l'étage, accompagnée par Esmé. Lola gémissait contre moi et je l'installais sur le lit d'Edward pour l'aider à passer son pyjama. J'embrassais son front.

- Allez mon cœur, on va mettre le pyjama et on va faire un gros dodo...

- Le papa Noël il est venu ?

- Non pas encore, cette nuit...

- Comment il va venir ?

- Avec son traîneau...

- Comment il marche, son traîneau ?

- Il est tiré par de jolis cerfs, qui ont des bois sur la tête...

- C'est gros des jolis cerfs ?

- Un petit peu, oui...

Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait, et j'en profitais pour lui passer son pyjama de princesse et défaire ses cheveux de sa tresse. Elle s'accrochait à mon cou.

- Je veux pas les cerfs !

Je me redressais, ma fille dans mes bras. Esmé était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu ne risques rien mon cœur, on est tous là, et les cerfs restent au-dehors de la maison...

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe mais elle se crispait avec une force inouïe.

- Non maman...

- Il faut te coucher, tu ne verras et n'entendras rien : le papa Noël vient seulement quand les enfants dorment...

Je l'allongeais sur le petit lit installé près de l'immense bibliothèque blanche où trônaient des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins.

- Tu seras bien ici mon amour... Esmé et Rosalie ont préparé ce petit lit rien que pour toi...

Mais Lola repliait ses jambes et posait ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Oh non mon cœur... Tu es fatiguée ce soir... Tu ne risques rien ici...

Elle reniflait, et je sus qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, le dos de ses paumes plaquées contre ses paupières. Elle se frottait les yeux. Je m'agenouillais devant le lit.

- Tu vas où, maman ?

- En bas, discuter un peu...

Elle eut un petit sanglot.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour ?

Je caressais son bras. Elle pleura durant quelques minutes, en silence.

- Ma puce... Si tu me dis ce qui te dérange, je peux te rassurer et t'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui t'angoisse... Il y a toujours des mots pour expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas, et maman est là pour ça, pour t'aider à comprendre ce qui te paraît dur...

Elle s'essuyait les yeux et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Le cerf va venir me faire mal. Je connais pas le cerf.

- Non mon cœur, personne ne va venir te faire mal. Les cerfs resteront à l'extérieur de la maison, et ils sont très gentils, ils aident le papa Noël à faire son long voyage pour distribuer les cadeaux... Ils sont gentils, et ne font aucun mal à personne. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter... Et maman et Edward seront ici, à côté de toi...

- Dans le petit lit ?

- Non, dans le grand lit là...

Je lui désignais le lit d'Edward. Lola me regardait, craintive, et s'accrochait à mon cou.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir t'endormir dans le grand lit avec maman, et ensuite que maman te recouche ici ?

Elle opinait et je la soulevais, son petit nez froid frôlant ma peau. Je l'allongeais dans le somptueux lit de mon petit-ami.

- Maintenant, tu fermes tes petits yeux mon cœur... Maman va descendre en bas, discuter avec Edward et sa famille, et je remonterais te voir... D'accord ?

- Musique...

_Ah oui... Sa musique... _Je me redressais et me tournais vers Esmé.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais avez-vous le premier album d'Edward ?

- Bien sûr, ici regarde...

Elle allait vers une des étagères et extirpait les disques.

- Lola n'aime que le premier...

Esmé me souriait et j'insérais dans la chaîne-hifi l'album. Je baissais le son au plus possible, et m'installais avec ma petite pour écouter la première chanson. La voix douce et apaisante d'Edward résonnait et lorsque vint la seconde piste, Lola me demanda de partir, comme toujours. Je quittais la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse voir un filet de lumière. Je l'observais par l'embrasure, elle tenait dans sa petite main la pochette de disque et caressait du bout de l'index, le visage sur papier de mon petit-ami.

_C'est tellement étrange qu'elle ait de tels gestes sur le côté célèbre d'Edward, alors que lorsqu'elle est en face de lui, soit elle l'ignore, soit elle s'en va. _

Je croisais Jasper dans le couloir, qui quittait la salle de bain. Lui aussi semblait fatigué.

- Elle dort ?

- Pas encore, elle écoute la musique...

Il me souriait.

- D'accord...

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Ca va...

- Edward m'a expliqué pour... votre accrochage...

Il acquiesçait.

- Noël est une période de fêtes familiales... Je ne veux pas en reparler mais je suis content que tu aies sa version... Les journaux ont amplifié le truc et sur le coup, j'ai frappé, je n'ai pas pensé à... à ce que ça pourrait provoquer ou... j'voulais pas vous nuire, ni à Edward ni à toi... J'ai juste cru qu'il l'embrassait, alors je suis devenu fou, tu vois...

- T'es pas fou...

Il s'avançait et s'asseyait sur une marche d'escalier. Je m'installais à ses côtés. _J'apprécie Jasper... Il m'a de suite expliqué la situation entre Edward et Alice. J'ai aimé sa franchise._

- C'était comme revenir en arrière... Le revoir avec elle... Quand je les avais sous le nez et qu'ils s'aimaient alors que moi, j'en crevais littéralement... J'oublie, j'essaie, mais c'est pas simple...

- Alice est avec toi, maintenant...

- Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, pour toujours. Sans elle, j'suis bon à rien et je n'ai personne...

_Il semblait si... comment dire... dépendant de sa compagne... _

- Je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner. Absolument tout.

- Comment tu vis sa stérilité ?

- Ca m'a choqué... J'ai tellement cru qu'on allait avoir des enfants... Honnêtement, je trouve ça profondément injuste qu'Edward et elle, avaient réussi à faire ce bébé, et j'me dis que moi je ne pourrais jamais lui en faire un... Mais je lui pardonne, parce qu'elle n'y est pour rien et que parfois, on ne peut pas dire les choses, c'est juste comme ça...

Il avait les yeux baissés et se frottait le front avec ses doigts.

- Ca m'a fait mal, mais je l'aime plus que tout... C'est super maladif j'en suis conscient mais...

Je relevais la tête pour voir Alice au pied de l'escalier. Jasper ne l'avait semble-t-il pas remarqué. Elle m'observait, la bouche entrouverte. _Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? _

- Je l'aime. C'est comme ça... Quand je l'ai vu avec Edward, l'embrasser... Ma vie s'est totalement effondrée... J'sais même pas pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça, t'as certainement aucune envie de m'entendre me plaindre et...

Alice, avec une rapidité déconcertante, avait grimpé les escaliers et s'était assise une marche devant Jasper, effleurant sa main.

- Moi, j'ai très envie que tu me racontes tout ça...

Jasper relevait subitement la tête, comme électrocuté.

- Alice ?

Elle caressait sa joue, le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est fini, Jasper... Il n'y aura plus rien qu'une forte amitié entre Edward et moi... Je ne veux plus de lui, et il ne veut plus de moi... Je suis à toi, je veux me marier avec toi. Et si tu te sens maladif de cet amour que tu éprouves, alors je suis malade aussi...

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et je décidais de m'éclipser pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

_En un sens, mon cœur était soulagé : la magie de Noël allait peut-être leur permettre de discuter de cette relation qu'ils entretiennent, et de la place d'Edward entre eux. Leur couple sera solide, je n'éprouvais aucun doute là-dessus... _Et c'était comme si ça me rassurait, indirectement du moins. Alice n'éprouverait plus rien pour Edward qu'une forte amitié.

Je retrouvais mon petit-ami installé au piano dans le salon, et ses parents étaient assis sur le sofa, l'écoutant, une coupe de champagne à la main. Rosalie et Emmett se taquinaient autour de la table. Elisabeth, assise dans un fauteuil, observait son fils un sourire fier sur le visage. Edward déposait les dernières notes d'un morceau très nostalgique, et sa maman se levait.

- Allez, je vais monter au lit...

- On t'a installé le canapé dépliant dans le bureau...

- Merci... Bonne nuit ! Levez-vous tôt demain, si le père Noël passait des fois...

Je souriais et attendis qu'Elisabeth soit sortie pour rejoindre son fils. _J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie que moyennement. _Edward me souriait et reposait ses doigts sur les notes. Il entamait un morceau de son premier album que Lola écoutait toujours avant de s'endormir. Il ne chanta pas, m'en délivrant une simple version acoustique.

_Un de mes morceaux préférés... _

Je souriais et appuyais ma tête contre son épaule gauche pour l'écouter et le regarder jouer. _Si on m'avait dit que je passerai Noël avec le chanteur préféré de ma fille, en qualité de compagne, j'aurais bien ri... _Il terminait dans des notes graves, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Ça va ?

- Tu joues tellement bien...

Il embrassait mon front avec douceur.

- Elle dort, Lola ?

- Oui... Je l'ai couché dans le grand lit, je la remettrai dans le petit quand on montera...

Je n'entendais plus rien, à part le crépitement du feu. En me tournant, Esmé et Carlisle, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose avaient disparu.

- Ils sont montés ?

- On dirait... Je suppose qu'ils veulent avoir leur intimité pour les fêtes...

- Ta maman n'a pas quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Elle a fréquenté un homme ou deux quand j'étais ado... Elle s'est séparée il y a quatre ans et depuis, elle n'a trouvé personne...

- Ca ne lui manque pas ?

- Je ne crois pas... Tu sais, elle est assez solitaire et elle a du mal à supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un...

- C'est triste pour elle...

- Elle le vit bien...

- Moi je sais que j'aurais du mal à vieillir seule...

Il s'écartait un peu du piano et passait son bras sur mes épaules.

- On le fait tous les deux en ce moment...

J'opinais, et il se penchait, déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Dans le silence du salon, le bruit de notre baiser rythmait le crépitement du feu. Je sentais ses douces lèvres contre les miennes et sa main gauche se posait sur ma droite, entre nous deux. Il y faisait passer tant d'amour, tant de tendresse... _et mon cœur fondait... _Dans le baiser, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et je nous rapprochais, sa langue caressant ma lèvre supérieure. Je lui autorisais l'accès à ma langue qui s'entrelaçait avec la sienne sensuellement. Lorsque nous rompions cette tendre connexion, nos lèvres respiraient cet échange. Edward haletait. Front contre front, mes mains sur sa nuque, je fermais les yeux pour savourer ces secondes de paix.

_Il n'y a qu'Edward pour me faire ressentir ça... _

Il déposait un petit baiser de nouveau sur mes lèvres, et m'attirait contre lui pour m'enlacer. Je caressais son dos.

- Tu as l'air fatigué...

- Un peu... J'ai du mal à récupérer de la tournée...

- Je comprends... demain tu pourras dormir...

- C'est Noël...

- Mais tu es fatigué... Je vais te donner mon cadeau maintenant, et demain tu dormiras...

- Bonne idée, je vais faire pareil et demain matin, grasse matinée...

Je souriais et embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Quand tu as une petite fille de quatre ans, tu es debout à 6h pour voir si le vieux barbu a bien fait son job !

Il riait et je me levais pour aller chercher l'enveloppe qui contenait son cadeau. Il revint avec une petite boîte rectangulaire, et un cadeau plus grand.

_J'espérais qu'il apprécierait... en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente bousculé, ou obligé de quoi que ce soit..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward -**

Pour bien faire, j'avais déposé les paquets sous le sapin. Le gros était pour Lola : une robe de la princesse de la belle au bois dormant. _Comme elle a associé Rose à sa poupée, j'en ai déduit que cette princesse doit être importante pour elle. C'est de toute façon, ma sœur qui a été le chercher pour moi, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller faire les boutiques en fait... _

Bella me faisait face, à côté du sapin dont la guirlande lumineuse clignotait. Elle me tendait une enveloppe, timide, le rouge aux joues.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

- Ouvre avant de dire merci...

Elle se tenait les mains derrière son dos, comme une petite fille qui donne un cadeau fait avec le cœur à ses parents, et qui attend leur réaction. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe, et découvris une pochette de billets d'avion.

Trois billets pour Glen Falls, état de New-York. _DES VACANCES ! _

Bella se mordillait la lèvre.

- J'ai fait des recherches... C'est un endroit assez tranquille apparemment et les paysages ont l'air superbes... On sera proches du Lake George... J'ai eu un coup de cœur alors... Je voulais partir avec Lola un peu... c'était dans nos projets avant que... enfin que je te rencontre, et que Jacob manque de frôler la mort, et que les paparazzis entrent dans nos vies... Il y a des endroits au calme superbes, et j'ai fait réserver une petite maison pour nous trois, quelque chose de très discret... La réservation est à mon nom...

_Oh non j'adore ! Des vacances dans un endroit calme sans personne... _

- Alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de te reposer... On part une semaine...

_Le 8 janvier... _

- Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Je lui souriais et m'approchais d'elle.

- Non... Une semaine ça sera bien trop court...

Elle eut un petit rire et se laissait attirer dans mes bras.

- Merci Bella... C'est ce dont j'avais besoin...

- Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin... J'avais peur que tu prennes mal que j'amène Lola...

- C'est ta fille, et je t'aime avec elle !

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et j'embrassais sa joue.

- Merci Bella... Tu sais vraiment... Tu as vraiment un don pour savoir ce dont j'ai le plus besoin...

Elle massait mon dos.

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais fatigué... à dire vrai, je le suis aussi...

- On va se reposer, et ça fera du bien à ta fille aussi !

- Oui !

- Merci...

Je l'embrassais doucement et me reculais.

- A toi !

Elle se penchait.

- Les deux sont pour moi ?

- Ahh non coquine ! Le gros c'est pour ta fille !

Elle rougissait.

- Edward ! Tu n'avais pas besoin...

- J'y tenais... ouvre le tien !

Et c'était à mon tour de me sentir nerveux. J'avais peur qu'elle trouve mon présent assez présomptueux. Ou précipité.

Elle défit le papier cadeau, et ouvris l'écrin du bijoutier. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle découvrit le pendentif en argent, qui était un joli petit cœur détouré par des petits diamants blancs. Sur le recto du bijou, était gravé un simple "Je t'aime". Elle eut un hoquet.

- Edward... Il est magnifique...

Je souriais et elle le fit tournoyer, découvrant la seconde inscription au verso.

_"Plus qu'hier. Moins que demain..."_

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, et j'étais heureux que ce petit bijou fasse son effet.

- Edward...

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu.

- Il te plaît ?

- C'est... il est magnifique... une folie... Une folie...

Elle le retournait, pour relire l'inscription du dos. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que ce sont des larmes de joie ?

Elle sauta à mon cou, son bijou dans la main.

- Il est magnifique... tout y est magnifique... c'est le plus beau bijou qu'on m'ait jamais offert...

Je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre mon torse, et je la serrais dans mes bras.

_Mon garde-fou..._

- Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je passais derrière elle pour attacher le collier à son cou, et j'en profitais pour déposer un baiser sur la courbe de sa nuque.

- Plus qu'hier, et moins que demain...

Elle se retourna dans mes bras et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Plus qu'hier et moins que demain... répéta-t-elle en écho.

Je l'embrassais doucement, et la conduisais à l'étage. Lola dormait profondément, et Bella l'installa dans son lit de camp. La petite ne broncha plus jusqu'au petit matin où l'euphorie de Noël gagnait tous les habitants de la maison.

Lola, timide, contempla un long moment la pile de cadeaux reçus. Toute ma famille avait participé, un peu ou beaucoup. Il nous fallut faire comme si de rien n'était pour qu'elle accepte de les ouvrir, aidée par sa maman. Elle reçut des poupées, des vêtements, ainsi qu'un parfum. Elle observa la robe que j'avais choisie avant d'aller chercher ma sœur.

- C'est ta robe, regarde !

- Elle m'est trop petite, tu sais... Mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait très bien à toi...

- C'est ta robe que tu fais la princesse après...

Bella s'agenouillait près d'elle.

- Essaies-la ma chérie... Elle est pour toi, Rose a la sienne déjà...

- Oui, c'est les fées qui te la fabriquent après elles vont se disputer : non moi j'ai dit bleu, et moi rose... oh non non non, bleue !

Elle partait dans les dialogues du dessin animé de Disney et je ne pus retenir un petit rire en la voyant faire. Ma compagne se relevait, son collier brillant autour de son cou.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle aime pas ton cadeau...

- Je sais Bella... Je le sais mon amour...

J'embrassais sa tempe discrètement et elle se blottissait contre moi, pendant que Lola s'accroupissait devant la boîte de la robe, touchant du doigt le plastique du dessus. Elle cherchait à appuyer sur le médaillon de la princesse Aurore en continuant les dialogues du film qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur.

Ma famille se dispersait, ouvrant leurs propres cadeaux et j'observais Elisabeth sourire lorsqu'elle vit mon chèque cadeau pour une séance dans un institut de beauté.

Alice et Jasper étaient assis à même le sol, partageant des boîtes et riant, entre eux. _La nuit leur avait été profitable... _Alice avait reçu un album photo confectionné par mon frère, retraçant toute leur amitié et leur histoire d'amour. Il n'y avait que des clichés d'eux, sous toutes les coutures. Alice tournait les pages, fascinée et avant que je ne distingue une photo supplémentaire, elle le referma brutalement en riant.

- T'as pas osé mettre celle-là ?

Mon frère éclatait de rire.

- Si !

- Jazz !

Ils se chamaillèrent et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Aucun doute : ils feraient de très beaux mariés... _

Ma Bella observait le tableau, et je sus qu'elle pensait comme moi. Je la pris dans mes bras, profitant d'elle dans une simple étreinte.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour...

- Merci Edward... Joyeux Noël à toi aussi...

_Je n'avais déjà qu'une hâte, être au 8 pour partir à Glen Falls en sa compagnie... _


	27. Chapter 27 : Glen Falls

**Bonsoir-'jour à toutes!**

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'ai conscience de vous faire attendre davantage que d'habitude, et j'en suis désolée. Je ne vais pas chercher d'excuses à deux ronds, je vais être honnête : je suis actuellement en stage et ça ne se passe pas très bien avec ma tutrice de stage (**qui ne sait pas se faire entendre autrement qu'en criant, même sur les petits bouts de 3 ans & qui est bien heureuse d'avoir des stagiaires pour se défouler sur eux**) et donc en rentrant le soir, avec des journées de quasiment 10 heures entourée de 40 enfants environ, j'ai moyennement envie d'écrire, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est une période compliquée, où je me remets en question de savoir si la façon dont j'envisage mon métier (**CAP petite enfance**) est vraiment bonne ou pas. Et quand on se remet en questions, on réfléchit et on bouscule toutes ses convictions. Et perso moi, quand je bouscule toutes mes théories, ça me fait réfléchir et ça m'épuise.**

Voilà le pourquoi du comment.

**L'écriture et la peinture sont devenues des exutoires même si je déplore ne plus avoir de temps pour l'un ou l'autre. **

**Mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre, qui fait avancer un peu les choses dans la tête d'Edward (**il était temps lol**). Je vous remercie toutes pour votre fidélité, votre soutien, vos reviews et tout le reste, votre présence sur les réseaux sociaux. Vous êtes un grand soutien, toutes ! Et ce n'est pas être hypocrite de le dire ici, au contraire. Merci également à Mélanie, pour sa relecture, ses corrections malgré ses bicrobes. **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture,**

**une bonne fin de semaine.**

**Prenez soin de vous, et moi il me tarde d'être en décembre, pour un tas de choses.**

_**Chapitre 27 : Glen Falls.**_

**.Point de vue de Bella.**

Nous arrivâmes à Glen Falls pour prendre notre location, comme convenu. Edward était heureux de partir en vacances, je le voyais bien. Nous avions fait nos sacs rapidement, un chacun, pour prendre la route. La petite maison était discrète, j'avais volontairement sélectionné cet endroit pour que mon compagnon, ma fille et moi soyons tranquilles. J'avais effectué le nécessaire pour que Jacob soit transféré sur Seattle à mon retour. _Il allait mieux, mais restait faible et ne pouvait encore se lever. _

- C'est pas la route !

- Je sais mon cœur, on va en vacances, on te l'a déjà dit...

_Au moins dix-sept fois... _Edward me souriait et posait sa main sur ma cuisse dans un geste tendre. Je tentais de ne pas rougir, en vain.

- Pourquoi on passe par là ?

- Pour rejoindre la maison de vacances...

- Elle est jolie la maison ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ma puce !

- Est-ce que Edward va dormir dedans ou dehors ?

Je réprimais une envie de rire.

- Il va dormir dedans mon cœur. Avec maman.

- Dormir, ou pas... riait Edward.

- Edward, tempêtais-je.

Il me souriait, parfait innocent les mains pleines, et je me garais devant la location.

- Et voilà !

- Wow ! Cool ! S'exclamait mon compagnon.

Notre domicile était parfaitement isolé, un peu en forêt, caché par quelques arbres denses. _Et aucun fouineur je l'espérais ! _Nous nous étions arrêtés quelques kilomètres auparavant chez les propriétaires, et j'étais descendue seule chercher les clés. Je préférais éviter toute fuite inutile, et j'avais joué la prudence même s'il me semblait avoir surpris les regards insistants de leur fille adolescente, sourcils froncés. J'avais feins l'ignorance, pour n'attirer aucun soupçon.

Je coupais le moteur de ma voiture, et observais la maisonnée.

- C'est quoi cette maison ?

- C'est notre maison de vacances ma puce, elle te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?

- Pourquoi c'est la maison de vacances ? On va bien à la maison pendant les vacances quand même ! Pourquoi on a deux maisons ?

- C'est simplement pour nous reposer dans un autre endroit qu'à la maison...

- Et le chanteur, il va venir ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et Edward éclatait de rire, avant de se retourner vers Lola.

- Oui petite Lola, le chanteur va venir !

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ?

Je me mordais la lèvre.

- Lola !

Je quittais ma voiture pour sortir ma princesse de son siège-auto.

Edward ouvrit la porte et entrait, avec nos sacs.

- On va être bien ici !

J'entrais dans la maison, découvrant un petit cadre boisé tout à fait romantique et charmant. Lola me tenait la main, timide.

- Alors, ça te plaît mon cœur ?

Elle mordillait son index et fermait les yeux, avant de s'appuyer contre moi.

- On va être bien, là... On va être tranquilles pendant une semaine entière... Je vais te montrer ta petite chambre rien qu'à toi, tu y seras bien...

- Tu vas montrer sa petite chambre à Edward aussi ?

Je souriais à mon petit-ami.

- On va tous monter voir nos chambres, d'accord ?

Nous grimpions en haut pour découvrir une vaste salle de bains, avec les WC, et deux chambres : une petite pour ma fille, très confortable et chaleureuse, et la nôtre plus grande mais tout aussi intimiste.

_Il me semblait déjà avoir envie de vouloir me blottir contre le corps d'Edward, sentir ses bras chauds autour de moi..._

**.**

Il me fut difficile d'aider Lola à s'endormir dans ce nouvel environnement. Nous avions respecté les conditions de son coucher, mais ce fut quand même compliqué et je pense qu'elle tomba davantage d'épuisement que de réelle envie de dormir.

Je retrouvais Edward en bas, proche de la cheminée, assis sur le tapis épais et confortable. Il savourait un verre de vin. Oui, un verre de vin. _Ce sont nos premières "vacances" ensemble. On les fête, quoi ! _J'attrapais mon verre et m'asseyais près de lui. Edward souriait, les yeux brillants.

- Viens là ma belle...

Je m'approchais volontiers de lui, me glissant contre ses bras. Il fit tinter nos coupes.

- On va être bien ici...

J'opinais, regardant les flammes s'élever dans la cheminée. Calée contre lui, le liquide alcoolisé descendait dans mes veines. Edward embrassait mes cheveux avec douceur.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui... Mais ça a été compliqué... J'ai dû lui faire prendre un petit bain rapide avant... c'est son nouvel environnement alors elle observe...

Il embrassait ma tempe, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu es une magnifique maman, tu le sais ça ?

Je souriais et rougissais, mon cœur se soulevant comme des ailes de papillons.

- Edward... Merci...

Je fermais les yeux dans son étreinte et il attrapait mon verre et le sien pour les poser sur la petite table basse. Il me fit m'installer sur ses cuisses et m'attirait contre lui, nichant son visage contre mon cou et y déposant de tous petits baisers.

- Je t'aime, Bella... merci pour cette idée de vacances...

Je capturais ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, et la suite fut aussi tendre.

Lentement, avec douceur, il couvrit mon corps de caresses, me faisant papillonner de plaisir. Les effleurements furent légers et délicats, et quand, à califourchon sur lui, je le laissais me pénétrer, mon cœur explosa de plaisir. Les yeux dans les yeux, nos gémissements s'emmêlant et nos corps s'unissant. L'acte nous consumait peu à peu. Je me resserrais sur lui, tentant d'être silencieuse et Edward étouffa son gémissement dans un baiser avant de venir en moi longuement, essoufflé mais souriant.

Ce ne fut que le début de notre nuit. Nous prolongeâmes l'extase physique dans notre chambre, deux fois, avant de nous endormir, repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Edward me faisait me sentir belle. Etrangement belle. Pas simplement belle, non. Ça allait bien au-delà. Je me sentais enfin le courage d'être quelqu'un de fort, et d'intéressante. Avant, j'avais ma fille et c'était tout. Je ne vivais que pour elle. Dans les bras de mon compagnon, je me sentais devenir femme, sans pour autant avoir de remords de laisser Lola quelques minutes. _

Alors, c'est certainement très égoïste de ma part. Mais j'aime être dans les bras d'Edward, bien au chaud.

**::..**

Cela faisait environ trois jours que nous étions là. Ce matin, j'avais été faire quelques courses à la supérette locale avec ma fille pendant qu'Edward dormait. Je m'étonnais que Lola n'ait fait aucun caprice, même s'il fallut batailler pour qu'elle descende de voiture une fois sur le parking. J'avais décidé de la récompenser en lui offrant un petit jouet, une babiole qui serait sûrement cassée d'ici la fin de l'année mais le magasin ne proposait pas mieux. J'avais donc acheté à mon enfant, avec son aide, une petite parure de bijoux en plastique rose, à l'effigie de la belle au bois dormant. C'était vraiment trois fois rien, et j'avais payé cette cochonnerie 4$, mais Lola le tenait contre son cœur, dans son emballage d'origine. Et c'est cette attitude-là qui me confortait dans mon achat.

Mon portable sonnait alors que je démarrais mon véhicule.

- Oui ?

_- Bella ? C'est Billy ! _

- Billy ! Comment ça va ?

_- Ça va, merci. Et toi ? Ces vacances ?_

- Ça fait du bien...

_- Et ma petite fille ?_

- Elle est exemplaire : pas de caprices, beaucoup de questions, et elle a l'air de se plaire ici...

_- Elle progresse alors ?_

- J'ai l'impression, oui...

J'observais mon enfant dans le rétro, et elle regardait avec attention le jouet, en louchant presque. Je souriais.

_- Jacob est en état d'être rapatrié ! _

- Déjà ?

_- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'être transporté avec lui ! J'ai appelé ton père, qui a appelé ta mère pour que j'ai le double des clés de chez toi pour venir le temps que tu ne reviennes..._

- Vous avez bien fait, Billy ! Jacob ne sera pas tout seul !

_- Il a été catégorique : il est hors de question que tu avances ton retour ! _

- Sacré Jacob !

_- Je vais investir chez toi, le temps que tu rentres... _

- Bien sûr ! Faites comme chez vous !

Je me tournais vers l'arrière.

- Lola ? C'est papi ! Tu veux lui parler ?

- Je peux pas lui parler à papi, c'est un téléphone maman !

- Papi est au téléphone mon cœur... Tu veux lui parler ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et retournait à son jouet.

- Je crois que c'est raté, Billy !

_- Ça ne fait rien, Bella ! Embrasse-la pour moi, et prends soin de toi et de ton chanteur ! _

- Ça sera fait ! On se voit bientôt.

Je raccrochais et quittais le parking.

- Tu vas bientôt revoir ton papa, mon cœur !

- Oui...

Mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Je prenais le chemin du retour pour retrouver mon petit-ami, avec un plaisir non dissimulé...

Il nous attendait en cuisine, nous préparant un petit repas. Je rentrais les sacs de courses pendant que ma Lola grimpait en haut pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et trouvais mon amoureux sexy affairé à nous préparer des pâtes carbonara.

- Salut toi !

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et embrassais son épaule.

- Ah, quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Non mais dis donc ! J'ai été faire les courses j'te signale !

- Encore heureux ! Quand homme dort, femme doit travailler !

- Heeeh !

Il riait et se tournait vers moi, une spatule à la main, se penchant pour m'embrasser.

- Bonjour...

- Salut...

- Ca sent bon !

- Recette Cullen ! J'ai dû appeler trois fois ma mère pour savoir les ingrédients et les dosages...

- Un vrai chef cuistot !

Je rangeais la nourriture dans les placards et le frigo.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Billy m'a appelé, Jacob va être transféré à Seattle !

- Ah, ça y est ?

- Oui... Il est transportable... Apparemment il va bien !

- Bon c'est cool ! De suite chez toi ou il va d'abord faire un séjour en hosto ?

- Hôpital d'abord et...

Je m'interrompais, tentant de mettre le paquet de pâtes en hauteur mais Edward l'attrapa pour le placer.

- Merci...

- D'abord hôpital alors ?

- Oui...

- Bien !

- Et toi, rien de particulier ?

- Non madame, j'ai téléphoné à la maison, tout va bien. Jasper et Alice ont fait comme nous, ils sont partis une semaine, et Emmett et Rose continuent de squatter chez mon père. Ils sont à deux doigts de les virer pour "tapage nocturne" si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je vois très bien ! Tu devrais rajouter un peu de crème liquide dans ta préparation...

- Tu crois ?

- Oui... Attends, je m'en occupe ! Regarde... Là j'pense que ça sera meilleur...

J'ajoutais du sel et du poivre à la sauce, qui était suffisamment relevée maintenant.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée nous interrompait.

- Continue à surveiller les pâtes, je vais voir...

- D'accord !

Edward partit dans le couloir et je l'entendis ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai j'en étais sûre !

Je posais la cuillère pour aller voir à qui appartenait cette voix féminine, mais étrangement mon ventre se nouait déjà. La fille de la propriétaire se tenait dans l'encadrement. Edward me regardait, un sourcil arqué.

- Edward Cullen ! Oh j'étais sûre d'avoir reconnu votre amie, vous savez, on a vu sa photo partout alors...

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais peut-on vous être utile à quelque chose ?

Mais la jeune femme semblait au bord de l'hystérie. _Vacances foutues..._

- J'y crois pas ! Edward Cullen en vacances dans la location de MES PARENTS ! J'en reviens pas !

Edward soupirait et je préférais prendre les devants.

- Ecoutez... Si vous n'avez pas besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous aimerions passer à table alors...

- Je peux avoir un autographe ? Une photo ?

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Vous partirez après ?

- Olala oui ! S'il vous plaît !

Elle avait déjà sortie son téléphone, ainsi qu'un carnet d'adresses et un petit stylo.

Edward, bon genre, se plia à l'exercice et je pris la photo.

- Mes copines vont être vertes et...

- S'il vous plaît, gardez cette information pour vous ! Nous sommes là en vacances pour nous reposer dans un certain anonymat et...

- J'Y CROIS PAS ! EDWARD CULLEN ! AHHH !

_Euh... ok... moitié glinguée celle-là..._

- S'il vous plaît ! Partez et gardez ça pour vous !

Mais elle semblait en proie à une certaine folie, et composais déjà des textos. Edward claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Nous l'entendîmes nous appeler derrière la porte.

- Edward ! Vous pouvez faire une vidéo pour mon amie ? Elle vous adore et c'est son anniversaire...

Mon compagnon soupirait, et son masque revenait. Je posais ma main sur son bras.

- Je vais appeler la propriétaire immédiatement !

- Ok...

Il s'appuyait contre le mur et fermait les yeux.

- Edward...

Je m'approchais pour prendre sa main.

- Edward, ça va... D'accord ? J'étais certaine qu'elle m'avait reconnue mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait jusqu'ici.

Elle était encore là, je la distinguais à travers la vitre épaisse et floue de la porte d'entrée. _J'aurais dû être plus prudente..._

- Je suis désolée...

Il m'attirait contre lui et me serrait avec force.

- Je t'aime, Edward... On ira au bout de ces vacances, ok ? Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va nous en empêcher... Je vais appeler sa mère immédiatement !

- Merci...

_Voilà qui gâchait tout ! _

Nous entendîmes la petite voix de ma fille.

- Pourquoi il pleure, Edward ?

- Je ne pleure pas, Lola... Je suis juste... un peu triste...

J'ignorais pourquoi ma fille partit en haut, et j'ignorais encore pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard elle revenait, et tendait un mouchoir en papier à mon compagnon.

- Euh... merci ?

Lola se mit alors à rougir, et repartit à l'étage. J'observais Edward.

- Pourquoi un mouchoir ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... Bon, je vais appeler cette dame qu'elle vienne récupérer sa fille... Je crains qu'elle ne congèle si elle reste là...

Je grimpais en haut pour prendre mon portable et composer le numéro de la propriétaire.

_- Je suis confuse Miss Swan... Réellement ! Je viens immédiatement la chercher, et elle vous présentera des excuses... Comment puis-je vous dédommager ?_

- Assurez-vous qu'elle ne revienne pas, ou du moins qu'elle n'ébruite pas la présence de mon compagnon ici...

_- Bien sûr miss Swan, bien sûr ! Je vous ferais également une petite réduction pour le prix final de la location... Je vous le dois bien ! _

- C'est gentil...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Je n'aurais jamais la paix. Ni moi, ni Bella et sa petite. _

Je serrais dans ma main le mouchoir en papier, résistant à l'envie de le déchirer. Cette gamine criarde était encore devant la maison, et je voulais fuir. Je déteste mener ma vie de cette façon, devoir me cacher avec Bella et Lola, alors qu'elle m'offre un séjour de paix.

Mon portable sonnait, et je me dirigeais discrètement dans le salon pour le prendre. Kate.

- Ouais ?

_- Edward ? C'est Kate ! _

- Je sais.

A la vérité, j'avais du mal à digérer son "baiser". Je n'avais rien dit à Bella à ce sujet, et je ne comptais pas le faire. Ça ne compte tout simplement pas pour moi, et c'est ma compagne que j'aime !

_- On a décidé d'organiser une répétition avec les musiciens avant de reprendre la tournée, je t'attends pour 14h ! _

- Aucune chance !

_- Quoi ?_

- Je suis en vacances avec Bella et Lola, alors je ne viendrais pas !

_- Même pas une petite heure ?_

- Je suis à Glen Falls ma grande, une heure c'est le temps qu'il me faudrait pour aller à l'aéroport...

_- Oh... Je vois... d'accord... _

- On se voit à la date de reprise !

Je raccrochais sans rien ajouter. Je sais, je ne suis pas cool. Mais merde, y'a aucun moyen d'avoir la paix en fait !

Je décidais d'éteindre définitivement mon portable, jusqu'à notre retour. Très vite, une voiture se garait devant notre chalet, et la propriétaire en sortit, hurlant après sa fille. Elle vint nous présenter des excuses que j'acceptais. _Bon... après tout, avec un peu de bol, elle a pas de fesses de bouc ! _Je décidais donc d'en faire abstraction, et de servir mes pâtes carbonara à ma compagne, qui avait été remarquable de calme.

_Sans Bella, j'enverrais tout balader. Tout. _

Et ce fut ce que j'eus été sur le point de faire en découvrant le lendemain matin trois ou quatre photographes plantés devant la maison.

- MERDE ! PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Bella les observait de la fenêtre de notre chambre, par les volets entrebâillés.

- On va garder tout fermer... Comme ça...

- Ah ouais ? On garde tout fermés, on se pourrit la vie parce que trois paparazzis de merde sont là ? Ça fait chier !

- Calme-toi, Edward...

- Non ! Mais ça va bien maintenant ! Moi j'en ai marre hein ! Tu te saignes pour qu'on puisse partir UNE SEMAINE ! Une seule... Et je ne sais pas qui balance à la presse qu'on est là ! Merde ! MERDE ! Moi, j'en ai ma claque ! J'peux plus rien faire ! C'est encore pire depuis qu'on a cette relation tous les deux ! Ça n'arrête pas !

Bella se figeait, et je me mordais immédiatement la langue. _Oh mais quel con ! _Bella palissait, les mains sur ses hanches. Lola fit sa petite apparition.

- Maman, pourquoi il crie Edward ?

Elle me regardait, craintive.

- Lola, tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ? Je dois parler avec ta maman...

Mais la petite Lola se blottissait contre sa mère qui me regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella... Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour ça... et...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu as besoin de te calmer, Edward... Je descends en bas... Tu devrais rester ici quelques minutes...

Elle passait devant moi, et Lola m'adressait un regard noir, sourcils froncés, avant de se cacher le visage dans le cou de sa maman.

_Quel con ! Mais quel con ! __C'est pas possible ! _

Je me retrouvais comme une merde dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir, à cause de trois connards, à me disputer avec mon seul soutien. J'attrapais mon portable.

- Emmett ? C'est Edward !

_- Salut trou duc ! Ça va ?_

- Pas trop...

_- Oh... Allez, raconte ! _

Durant quelques instants, je lui expliquais la situation, et mes propres paroles.

_- Ah ouais ! T'as déconné ! Tu t'es excusé ?_

- Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait quelques minutes pour souffler...

_- Quand t'as raccroché, tu descends, tu lui dis que t'es qu'un con sous pression, tu l'embrasses et ce soir tu la joues grand romantique, amoureux transi enfin ça tu sais faire..._

- Emmett !

_- Mais essaie surtout de savoir qui a fait ces fuites... _

- La fille de la proprio...

_- Il n'y a qu'elle qui était au courant ? _

Mon sang se glaçait.

- Non...

_- Qui ?_

- Kate...

_- Elle aurait fait ça ?_

- Ben... je l'ai renvoyé chier... à plusieurs reprises...

_- Oh... Bon écoute... De toute façon, tu pourras pas prouver... Pour l'instant, ta foutue priorité c'est d'appeler les flics pour que les photographes dégagent, et d'aller t'excuser auprès de Bella ! Tu m'entends ?_

- Ouais... D'accord... merci Emmett !

_- A votre service, ma petite star ! _

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de la propriétaire, afin d'avoir accès au téléphone du commissaire. L'homme, au courant de ma présence par la presse, dépêcha un véhicule pour faire partir les malotrus. Quant à moi, ma fierté ravalée, je descendais en bas, le ventre noué.

Bella y était, assise avec Lola dans le canapé, et elle chantonnait à sa fille un air de musique. _Une de mes premières chansons. _Je contournais le sofa pour lui faire face, et la découvrais le visage rougi, admirant les traits de son enfant endormie. Elle relevait la tête vers moi, le visage fermé. _Quel con... putain, le drame c'est qu'en plus je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Parce que bon, Bella, je l'aime. Plus que tout. Elle prend soin de moi et me croit sur paroles. Et moi, je déconne à bloc. _

Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Bella... Je suis désolée...

- On n'en parle plus...

Je me relevais et m'asseyais à sa droite.

- Si, on doit en parler...

Elle caressait le poing de sa fille, qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Bella, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je ne voulais pas le dire dans le sens où tu l'as entendu...

Elle me regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward... De toutes mes forces ! Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu... Et je ne peux pas l'accepter... Je veux que tu sois heureux, mais visiblement ça ne suffit pas !

- Bella... Je le disais dans le sens où depuis que les médias connaissent notre relation, ils s'acharnent encore plus. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi le premier qui ai balancé au monde notre histoire... Tout est ma faute... Mais ils s'excitent depuis qu'ils savent, ils nous traquent... Moi je t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'en prie Bella... j'ai plus que jamais besoin que tu me crois... Je ne te veux aucun mal... Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire...

J'encadrais son visage avec les paumes de mes mains et effaçais ses larmes.

- Mon amour... S'il te plaît...

Elle souffla et versa un autre pleur avant de se pencher vers moi.

- D'accord... Je te crois...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras, Lola entre nous, et la serrais de toutes mes forces. _Merci seigneur... merci ! _

- Je t'aime, je t'aime.

Elle embrassait mon cou.

- Ça me fait juste péter un plomb... Mais j'ai appelé les flics, ils vont venir sécuriser la maison et les alentours...

Elle opinait et me tendait ses lèvres, que je m'empressais de cueillir. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et nous nous livrâmes bataille quelques minutes. Je gémissais dans sa bouche, savourant sa douceur et sa tendresse.

Nous restions ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence presque une demi-heure.

- Je pensais que l'endroit serait assez calme... J'ai mal choisi...

- Non Bella... C'est juste que trop de personnes le savaient...

- Tu as une idée de qui a balancé à la presse ?

- C'est soit la fille de la propriétaire, soit Kate...

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

- Ta manager ?

- Oui... elle savait... Je l'ai un peu engueulée ces derniers temps... Alors... on sait jamais... J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me méfier d'elle, mais...

_... mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais trop de raisons pour me méfier de Kate : son amour impossible, le fait que je l'ai repoussée, et engueulée... _Ça commençait à faire trop. Beaucoup trop. Et je savais désormais que je devais me méfier d'elle, ou du moins garder un œil sur ses agissements.

Pourtant, Kate est mon amie. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...


	28. Chapter 28 : Suivie

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, journée puante, très puante même. Je décide donc de la terminer en postant (**& vu que vous aurez sûrement de grosses envies de raler peut-être, ça m'achèvera lol**). **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup beaucoup ! Vous êtes super avec moi ! J'ai retrouvé un peu d'envie pour écrire cette histoire, j'ai retrouvé le truc que j'avais perdu en fait en cours de route, donc... ça devrait être un poil plus intéressant! Je ne sais toujours pas combien y aura de chapitres. P'tètre une quarantaine ? A voir ! **

**Je remercie Melacullen pour sa correction ! **

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 28 : Suivie. **_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Malgré la présence policière qui tenait éloignés les paparazzis, la fin de nos vacances fut morose. Nous évitions toute sortie, et restions ensemble tous les trois. _Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être heureuse, cependant. Edward et Lola sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin... _

Nous passions notre dernière soirée ici, avant de reprendre la route demain pour Seattle, et notre petite routine. J'appréhendais de rentrer car de nouvelles épreuves nous attendaient : à commencer par la présence de Jacob proche de chez nous. Sans oublier qu'Edward devra bientôt repartir sur les routes des Etats-Unis... Mais pour l'instant, je préférais profiter de ces derniers moments ensemble.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, nous offrant un foyer chaleureux. Lola essayait d'arracher un des fils du tapis, assise devant nous. Concentrée, elle ne lâchait pas sa quête. Je souriais, un verre de rosé dans la main et Edward l'observait, attentif. Ma fille s'acharnait.

- Oh purée !

Je souriais.

- Ça ne marche pas, ma puce ?

- Le fil il dépasse...

- Ce n'est pas grave ça, tu sais...

- Le fil il est trop haut...

Et elle continuait, s'appliquait pour tenter de l'enlever.

- C'est quoi le contraire d'une chaussette ?

Edward arquait un sourcil et me regardait. _Allons bon... _

- Euh...

- Etre pieds nus...

- Moi je crois que c'est les chaussures... Tu penses que c'est les chaussures ?

- Euh... oui... en quelque sorte...

Elle retournait à tenter d'arracher son fil du tapis, sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Bon... d'accord... riait Edward.

Je terminais mon verre et me serrais contre lui, contemplant ma petite princesse qui vaquait à ses occupations d'égaliser le tapis.

Le seul "ting" assourdissant de la vieille horloge capta l'attention de Lola.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 21h30 mon cœur... D'ailleurs, tu vas aller au lit, tu as bien veillé ce soir ! C'est l'heure !

- Et quelle heure il est, maintenant ?

- Toujours 21h30...

- Ca n'a pas changé ?

- Pas aussi vite en tout cas...

- Et c'est quoi le contraire de vite ?

- Lent...

- Ah oui... Et c'est quoi le contraire de lent ?

- C'est "vite" Lola... Je viens de te le dire !

- Ah...

Elle continuait à arracher les petits fils et je me levais.

- Allez ma puce, tu dis bonne nuit à Edward, et on va monter se coucher...

- On est en retard, on a bien veillé ce soir ! commenta-t-elle.

Je souriais et prenais ma fille dans mes bras. Elle lança un petit signe timide de la main à Edward qui lui souriait tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ma Lola se mit alors à rougir et cacha son visage contre mon cou, toute timide.

Je grimpais en haut et allongeais mon petit trésor. J'enclenchais la musique avant de m'allonger près d'elle.

- Bonne nuit mon amour...

Je lui caressais la joue doucement, et elle posa sa main sur la mienne pour me caresser à son tour. Mon cœur se serrait d'amour pour elle, plus que jamais. _Ma priorité était de l'épargner de la presse qui bouffait la vie d'Edward. _

- Tu enlèveras le fil du tapis qui dépasse, maman !

- D'accord... C'est promis !

Elle se serrait contre moi, sa main contre mon cou et comme d'habitude, lorsque la douce voix d'Edward changea de chanson, elle me poussa hors du lit.

- Dors bien mon cœur, à demain !

Elle serrait contre elle sa poupée de la belle au bois dormant et je retrouvais Edward en bas.

Il se frottait les yeux et posait sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, la laissant un peu en arrière les yeux clos. _Il ne méritait qu'un peu de paix, et je désespérais de trouver une façon de lui en procurer... autre que le sexe je veux dire ! _Je m'avançais vers le dos du canapé et me penchais, passant mes bras sur son torse chaud. Il souriait, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux.

- On va se coucher ?

- On est pas pressés...

- C'est vrai...

J'embrassais sa joue et il me fit passer devant, pour m'asseoir contre lui. Nos soirées se dessinaient toutes de la même façon, mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. _Ici, il n'est qu'à moi. Ici, il n'est pas célèbre, il est juste "le chanteur de ma fille". _Il déposait un sillon de baisers sur mon cou, jusqu'à mon oreille et je frissonnais.

- Edward...

Il souriait contre ma peau et inspirait, me serrant contre lui.

- Je resterais ici avec plaisir...

- Même avec les paparazzis ?

- Surtout pour rester avec vous deux...

Je souriais et me retournais sur mon flanc contre lui pour le voir.

- Nous aussi on voudrait rester avec toi...

Il caressait ma joue, d'un air presque nostalgique.

- Mais demain, retour à la réalité...

- Oui... Dure réalité...

Je soupirais.

- Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait par rapport à Lola de faire rapatrier son père sur Seattle...

_Est-ce que ça allait la choquer ? _Edward caressait mon dos avec tendresse.

- C'est son père... Et il n'y a que toi qui sais vraiment la solution à cet épineux problème... Peut-être devrais-tu attendre quelques temps que certaines plaies voyantes se résorbent pour emmener ta fille le voir à l'hôpital...

- Il gardera des cicatrices importantes malgré tout...

- Alors il te faudra trouver les bons mots... Mais je suis sûr que tu sauras faire ! Tu sais très bien te débrouiller avec ta petite...

_Edward est vraiment le roi pour me faire craquer en toute circonstance ! _

Je me redressais et l'embrassais.

- Et tu sais très bien te débrouiller avec moi, souriait-il.

J'éclatais de rire, ma main jouant dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de mal m'y prendre, parfois, murmurais-je.

- Je vais te montrer, t'en fais pas bébé ! Demain, tu seras incollable !

Le canapé accueillit alors nos ébats nocturnes et effectivement, dès le lendemain, je décrochais mon diplôme à l'oral ET à l'écrit !

**::..**

Deux jours plus tard, nous avions retrouvé nos domiciles respectifs et nos obligations. J'avais amené Lola chez Charlotte, l'y laissant seule pour la toute première fois. La séparation avait été compliquée, mais Charlotte en grande professionnelle avait su gérer la crise de ma fille.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas le plus dur. J'ignore comment, mais un journaliste croisa ma route. Pas un type aimable, non. Un connard. Un vrai de vrai.

- Hé ! Attendez, vous êtes Isabella Swan, non ? Vous sortez avec Edward Cullen !

J'avais d'abord feint l'ignorance, en accélérant mon pas jusqu'à ma voiture garée à quelques encablures de là.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Un mot sur votre relation de couple avec la star ? Il ne vous accompagne pas ?

J'avais baissé la tête, tentant d'occulter les regards sur mon passage.

_Je déteste ça ! Je déteste qu'on me suive ! Franchement, ça fait flipper ! _

J'avais pu atteindre mon véhicule mais l'homme continuait de me suivre. J'avais verrouillé les portières et accéléré comme jamais...

C'est le cœur serré que j'avais rejoint l'hôpital de Seattle pour retrouver Jacob. Il était placé dans une chambre privée, et quelques-unes de ses blessures superficielles avaient disparues. Cependant, le plus gros, des dégâts, était encore bien visible. _Trop visible pour ma fille, qu'un rien intrigue. _

- Hey ! Bella ! T'es pas très bronzée pour une fille qui revient de vacances !

Je souriais. Jacob semblait aller mieux, sur un plan purement moral en tout cas. J'embrassais son front et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- Et toi t'es trop bavard !

- T'as pas amené Lola, avec toi ?

- Elle est chez Charlotte, c'est sa première séance seule avec elle...

- Oh... Et la séparation ?

- Compliquée... Mais je suis confiante, Lola me semble très ouverte en ce moment...

- Autant en profiter...

Il grimaça un peu.

- Ça va ?

- Oui t'en fais pas... Elle m'a pas raté c'te conne de roche...

Je tentais de réprimer un rictus. _Il aurait pu mourir... _Le silence prit possession de l'espace, et le visage du journaliste me revenait en mémoire.

_Si Jacob me sait suivie, il va devenir fou... _

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, toi ?

_Bingo... Parfois, avoir été en couple avec quelqu'un a de gros inconvénients : il remarque tout, même si vous êtes séparés depuis longtemps. _Jacob m'a toujours bien connu, et c'est peut-être là ce qui me perdra.

- Rien, je t'assure...

- Ca ne concerne pas Lola, parce que si c'était le cas tu m'en aurais déjà parlé... Non, c'est autre chose !

Il a raison : si ça concernait Lola, il l'aurait déjà su. Je pars du principe que ma fille et tout ce qui la touche de près ou de loin concerne également son papa, peu importe les relations que j'entretiens actuellement avec lui. _Et honnêtement, on ne peut pas dire que Jacob me rend la vie infernale. Non. C'est un bon père. _

- Rien d'important, rien qui ne mérite attention en tout cas...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Bella !

- Ce n'est rien Jacob, je te dis...

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas contrarier un convalescent ?

Je le jaugeais du regard.

- C'est juste... Ces journalistes là...

- Quels journalistes ?

- Ils savent la relation que j'ai avec Edward, alors...

- Ah... Et ils t'embêtent toi ou Lola ?

- Surtout moi, pour l'instant...

Jacob soupira.

- Bella, tu sais que je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un et tout ça, tu as l'air très heureuse avec lui mais... enfin je ne veux pas que ça perturbe Lola d'une quelconque façon que ce soit !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je n'étais pas certaine de "bien" comprendre ce que désirait mon ex-mari._

- Je ne veux pas que Lola se retrouve au cœur d'une médiatisation malsaine... Pas de photos, ni rien d'autre... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en serve dans sa carrière, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, et j'espère qu'on est d'accord au moins sur ce point !

J'hésitais entre avoir envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, le gifler, ou répondre de façon mature. _Autrement qu'une baffe, donc._

- Edward ne se sert PAS de Lola, Jacob...

- Je sais, mais les journalistes eux, si...

- Jake...

- Je ne veux pas de photos de ma fille dans un torchon. Je ne veux pas qu'on la chasse... S'ils s'en prennent à toi quand tu es seule, qui te dit qu'ils ne le feront pas quand tu es avec elle ? Et ça, c'est hors de question pour moi !

_Evidemment, sur ce point-là, nous étions d'accord ! _

- Je la protège, Jacob !

- Je sais... Du moins je l'espère...

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ? Edward ne véhicule pas le diable que je sache ! _

- En ce qui concerne Edward...

- Tu sais, ce qui le concerne ça ne m'intéresse pas...

- Edward ne se fait pas d'argent sur le compte de notre fille ! De l'argent, il en a assez, et il aime les enfants. Il apprécie Lola, je le sais ! Il ne s'en servirait pas...

Jacob haussa les épaules et grimaça. _Si j'avais été mauvaise, j'aurais rajouté : bien fait pour toi ! _

- Bien... Quoi qu'il en soit, je te demande de veiller sur Lola.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis que je l'ai porté dans mon ventre ! Et il y a peu de chances que ça change maintenant, je l'aime trop pour ça !

_Et c'est le cas, pour moi Lola passera avant tout. Avant ma propre vie, avant la vie de mon entourage il y aura toujours la vie de ma Lola._

Même avant n'importe quelle histoire d'amour.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Kate avait organisé une conférence de presse pour mon retour, avant de reprendre la tournée. Je déteste ce genre d'exercices. Surtout quand ça vire comme aujourd'hui à des questions d'ordre privé.

- Comment va votre relation avec votre compagne, Isabella Swan ?

- Pas de question privée, s'il vous plaît !

Je désignais un nouveau journaliste.

- Avez-vous de nouveaux projets d'écriture ?

- Actuellement, non... Une histoire est en train de germer dans ma tête mais ce n'est qu'au stade embryonnaire, dirais-je. Rien ne dira qu'elle évoluera, ou aura une suite...

- Un nouveau morceau ?

- D'ici l'été, oui... Un inédit qui viendra sur le prochain album...

- Pour quand sortira cet album ?

- Fin d'année, sûrement !

- L'amour vous a inspiré ?

Je soupirais.

- Tout m'inspire...

- Dont l'amour ?

- Dont l'amour !

_Si c'est ça être journaliste, je peux le faire les doigts dans le... bref !_

- L'autisme de l'enfant de votre compagne est un lourd handicap... Pas trop dur de trouver votre place dans votre couple ?

_Hein ?_

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que rentrer dans la vie d'une maman d'un autiste est compliqué ?

_Alors là... D'où il la sort, celle-là ?_

Je jetais un regard en biais à Kate qui grimaçait. _Comment PEUVENT-ILS savoir tout ça ? Ok, y'a toujours des fuites mais là... Je m'évertuais à ne pas laisser échapper d'informations concernant Bella... donc... et en plus ici, il n'y a pas la fille du propriétaire de la maison à Glen Falls..._

Kate.

Merde.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je ne réponds en rien qui concerne ma vie privée. Nous sommes là pour faire le lancement de la seconde partie de la tournée, et pour parler des projets musicaux. Si vous n'avez pas de questions relatives à ça, vous pouvez quitter immédiatement cette salle avant que je ne le fasse moi-même...

Ma manager m'adressa un sourire crispé.

L'interview dura une bonne heure supplémentaire, durant laquelle j'évitais tout sujet personnel. Lorsque la fin fut là, Kate s'éclipsa. Je me dépêchais de la rattraper.

- Kate ?

Elle sursauta.

- Oh Edward ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu... Alors... ces vacances, ça a été ?

- Ouais... A part les journalistes comme d'hab...

Elle eut un sourire compatissant.

- Je comprends... Ce n'est pas simple...

- Non, pas du tout même... Bella a bien failli craquer et moi avec...

- Oh... Je suis désolée de l'apprendre...

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Sinon... Bonne interview, non ? Ça va te faire des doubles pages dans les magazines, une super pub !

J'opinais.

- Même dans la presse à scandales ?

- Pardon ?

- Je suppose que le tatouin sur ma relation avec Bella va faire parler le mauvais côté de la presse...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Il n'y aura qu'à attaquer en justice si tu veux...

- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, où en sont les procédures entamées ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne les dissuade pas des masses...

_A dire vrai, je n'avais encore eu aucun écho d'un éventuel procès ! _

- Je m'occupe de tout ça ! Toi, tu te concentres sur ta tournée, d'accord champion ?

_Son ton était trop enjoué, trop... trop je sais pas, tiens !_

Elle rejoignit les toilettes de la salle, me laissant là sans plus d'éléments.

**..**

Lorsque je quittais la conférence, j'aperçus la tignasse blonde de mon frère.

- Hé ! Jasper !

- Salut Ed !

Il m'étreignit. _C'est bon de le revoir, sourire aux lèvres. A la réflexion, y avait un paquet de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça ! _

- Allez grimpe, je t'enlève de ta vie triste de célébrité mondiale !

Je montais à bord de son véhicule et le laissais me conduire sur la nationale.

- On va où ?

- Au resto au bord de l'autoroute !

- Oh génial ! Pile ce qu'il me faut !

- Emmett nous y rejoindra d'ici une heure ! On a pensé que notre cher Edward aurait besoin d'un peu de normalité !

- Parfait !

Après une demi-heure d'une discussion d'une banalité effrayante, nous entrâmes dans notre petit restaurant. Tout le monde m'y connaissait, certes, mais je restais simplement Edward, ce client fidèle au big burger américain avec supplément de frites et de sauce barbecue.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table, toujours aussi crado, et je me retrouvais là comme on retrouve une âme d'enfant, à siroter mon soda en attendant ma commande.

- Alors, ce point presse ?

- Nul, comme d'hab ! Des questions sur Bella et Lola, ça m'a saoulé !

- J'comprends... Il n'y a plus un seul site de toi sans une photo avec Bella...

Je soupirais.

- Va y en avoir des procès, je te le dis...

- Kate ne s'en occupe pas ?

Je regardais mon frère.

- Je me demande si Kate n'est pas dans le coup...

- Explique...

Mais Emmett fit son apparition, en tenue de sport.

- Salut ! Cindy, tu me sers comme d'habitude, avec deux burgers j'ai fait du sport, faut reprendre ce que j'ai éliminé !

- A tes souhaits, mon mignon !

Mon meilleur pote vint à notre table directement. Il posa son énorme sac de sport au sol et m'étreignit.

- Salut Ed ! Content de te revoir ! Alors, de quoi on parlait ?

- De Kate !

Emmett claqua sa langue contre son palais.

- Oh non Eddy ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avoir deux nanas ça ne se fait pas !

- Arrête ça connard ! Je n'aime que Bella, ok ?

- D'accord... Alors, tu parlais de Kate à quel sujet ?

Jasper se retournait pour être certain que personne n'écoutait. Mais à part nous, cette bonne serveuse sourde et le cuistot, personne n'était là.

- Edward pense que Kate livre quelques informations à la presse...

Emmett fronçait les sourcils.

- Oh, non ! Pas elle !

- Emmett...

- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

- A ton avis...

Emmett était au courant des sentiments de ma manager pour moi.

- Sauf que depuis elle a retenté de m'embrasser tout ça, dont la veille de noël et que je l'ai repoussé assez vivement quoi...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu en as parlé à Bella ?

- Seulement que Kate pourrait être dans le coup...

- Et du baiser ?

- Non... T'es fou ! Elle va me tuer !

- Elle t'aime !

- Peut-être bien, mais elle va me tuer !

Emmett grimaçait.

- Disons que si tu traînes...

Cindy nous amena nos trois plateaux remplis.

- Et voilà mes amours !

- Merci !

- N'oubliez pas le pourboire !

- Promis !

Elle s'éloigna, retournant derrière son comptoir à la lecture de son journal. Je m'emparais d'une frite et la trempais dans la sauce.

- Le problème c'est que je me vois pas arriver ce soir : salut chérie, bonne journée ? Au fait, ma manager m'a embrassée, sans rancune ?

- Essaie sans l'ironie déjà, commentait Jazz.

- Mais comment tu peux être sûr que c'est elle ?

- Je procède par élimination...

- Un vrai Colombo !

- Non mais regarde... Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait que la fille hystérique de la proprio, et Kate qui étaient au courant de notre destination.

- On le savait, nous aussi !

- Ouais mais vous n'auriez pas fait ça ! Soit la fille de la proprio a balancé sur ces saloperies de réseaux sociaux, soit c'est Kate... Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités !

Emmett tapait du poing sur la table.

- Moi je sais ! C'est Carlisle !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Non mais ça va pas, toi !

- Ca se tient : papa qui vieillit, qui a moins de succès que son fils auprès des petites infirmières et PAF !

Jasper lui tapa derrière le crâne.

- Et PAF ! Dans ta gueule ! T'as pas fini de dire des conneries ouais ? Tu parles de mon père, fidèle à ma mère là ! Gros naze !

Ça me faisait plaisir de les revoir tous les deux. _Une journée loin de tout, entre potes. En fait, je voudrais des instants comme ça avec Bella, aussi insouciants._

Je mordais dans mon burger, toujours aussi gras mais toujours aussi bon, et l'avalais en quelques minutes. Une fois les plateaux terminés, nous commandâmes un dessert.

- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

- Faut que je réussisse à prouver que Kate y est pour quelque chose...

- N'empêche, la jalousie ça explique pas mal de trucs, hein Jasper !

Mon demi-frère grogna.

- C'est du passé ! Je vais me marier avec Alice, je ne suis plus jaloux ! Pour Kate y'a pas trente-six solutions. Soit tu attends de la prendre la main dans le sac, soit tu lui tends un piège...

- Quel genre de piège ?

- Tu lui racontes une connerie sur Bella et toi, peu importe quoi, et tu verras... Si ça sort dans la presse, c'est mort pour elle...

Mon ventre se nouait à l'idée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. _Mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit, entraver sur ma vie personnelle et sur celle de Bella et de sa fille. _

- Et puis tu sais quoi ? Un conseil, parles-en à Bella avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne autrement... C'est une femme censée, elle t'écoutera...

_Ça, ça me tord encore plus le bide... _Mais je craignais ne pas avoir le choix.

**..**

Le lendemain, j'étais au loft chez moi en train de préparer mes affaires pour repartir en tournée dans trois jours. Je commençais à mettre quelques habits de côté, histoire de ne pas tout faire à la dernière minute.

_Si Elisabeth m'avait vu faire mes sacs à la dernière seconde, je me serais fait trucider ! _

- Bon... Un pantalon de plus et ça ira...

_Parler à haute voix, ça aide à réfléchir ! _Je sursautais en entendant toquer contre ma porte. J'ouvrais sur Bella.

- Hey, ma Bella... Entre !

- Merci...

Je l'embrassais chastement et refermais la porte derrière nous. A clef. _Sait-on jamais. _J'attrapais sa main et l'entraînais dans le salon, jusqu'au sofa. Elle posa son sac à main sur le canapé et me fit face, debout.

- On avait pas prévu de se voir, je suis content...

Je passais mes mains sur sa taille. _J'peux pas lui dire... Je ne veux pas la perdre... _Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et elle se laissa faire, ses doigts remontant sur mon torse jusqu'à ma nuque. Je caressais le bord de ses lèvres avec ma langue et elle m'accorda l'entrée de sa bouche. Bientôt, nos langues se mélangeaient, s'apprivoisant comme elles en avaient l'habitude.

Je rompais le baiser à bout de souffle et posais mon front contre le sien. Sa main droite jouait avec le col de ma chemise.

- Comment ça va, toi ?

Je caressais son dos.

- Ca va...

- Et Lola ?

- Elle est chez Angela... Elle a refusé d'aller chez Charlotte, à m'en faire une crise fantastique... Alors j'ai cédé...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras pour la câliner.

- Elle y retournera une prochaine fois...

- Sûrement...

Elle fermait les yeux contre mon torse.

- Elle se pose peut-être des questions par rapport à son père aussi... Elle sait qu'il est rentré, je lui dis quand je vais voir son papa à l'hôpital, alors...

- Je vois... Ça ira, t'en fais pas !

Je massais son dos et embrassais son front. _Elle a besoin de détente et franchement, ça me fout les boules de repartir, la laisser seule avec tout ce branlebas de combat... _Elle me serra contre elle avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas chez elle.

- Il y a autre chose, Edward...

- Quoi ?

Elle se recula, attrapa son sac duquel elle extirpa une enveloppe qu'elle me tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde...

Je récupérais le papier dans l'enveloppe ouverte. Une simple feuille blanche, avec des lettres de journaux découpées et assemblées. Mon sang se glaça.

_**"Quitte-le !"**_

_Merde ! Merde, merde ! _Je relevais les yeux vers Bella qui semblait pétrifiée et bien pâle.

- Personne ne le sait... Je l'ai trouvée avant de partir...

_Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas en arriver là, si ? Avant, tout se passait bien ! Je respectais la presse et la presse me respectait. Je respectais mes fans et mes fans me respectaient._

Et là...

Les yeux de Bella s'embuèrent.

- Ne pars Edward... J'ai peur...

Ce n'étaient pourtant que deux petits mots. Mais deux petits mots semblant sortis tout droit d'une sorte d'enfer.

_**"Quitte-le !"**_


	29. Chapter 29 : Le baiser caché

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de post sur cette fiction, mais je tenais à tenter d'avoir de nouveau de l'avance pour mes histoires, sachant que la semaine du 7 décembre je serais absente pour cinq jours en raison du concert des 100 Monkeys à Strasbourg. Me mobilisant du 5 au 9 décembre pour ce petit (**gros**) évènement dans ma vie, je n'aurais pas de temps pour écrire, donc je souhaitais récupérer un peu d'avance.**

**Ceci explique donc mon retard. Mais j'ai écrit le chapitre 30, qui sera donc moins long à arriver (**probablement le 5 décembre, avant que je ne prenne le train!**). Ensuite, on reprendra un rythme normal. **

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment de votre patience, de vos messages. Vous êtes supers, continuez comme ça ;)**

**Je ne vous fais pas plus mariner, prenez soin de vous!**

**Un merci à Garance, pour son remplacement.**

**Bonne lecture, bisous ! **

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 29 : Le baiser caché**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Edward tournait en rond dans son loft, son portable collé à l'oreille, la lettre dans la main gauche. _Je sais que lui demander de ne pas partir était un acte d'un égoïsme sans nom, mais le frisson qui m'était descendu dans la colonne vertébrale à l'ouverture de cette enveloppe blanche sans nom sans timbre trouvée dans ma boîte à lettres m'avait fait vraiment peur ! _

Ca veut dire que la personne qui a fait ça connaît mon domicile, me connaît certainement un petit peu. _Et avec ma Lola, c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas avoir peur de "ça". Qui dit que je serais en sécurité chez moi, même barricadée ? _

Edward raccrochait.

- C'était la police...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est envoyer quelqu'un venir surveiller les alentours mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que ça ne serait pas une surveillance permanente...

Mes tripes se nouaient.

- J'ai peur...

Il s'asseyait sur le sofa à mes côtés et me prenait les mains, rassurant.

- Moi aussi...

- Est-ce que tu réalises que cette personne sait où Lola et moi on vit ?

Il acquiesçait.

- C'est bien ça qui me préoccupe le plus...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je vais... Ecoute, je vais appeler Kate, et faire reporter la reprise de la tournée... J'peux pas partir et vous laisser là sans en savoir plus et sans avoir de matière à vous protéger toutes les deux...

- Et pour la maison ?

- Vous allez venir ici... Ca sera toujours ça ! On le dira à personne, et on verra si ça s'apprend...

_Je me demandais si ma Lola allait comprendre pourquoi ce déménagement soudain ! _

- Et quand je repartirais... Tu pourras p'tètre aller chez ta mère, Angela ou... Ou au pire Jacob doit bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et je serai bien plus tranquille s'il se trouve avec vous deux...

- Je vais essayer d'en parler avec Charlie, voir ce que je peux faire pour que la police se bouge...

- Bonne idée ! En tout cas pour ce soir, vous venez là... On ira chercher Lola tous les deux, je vais alerter mon frère et Emmett aussi...

- Ne dérange pas toute ta famille pour ça... Si ça se trouve c'est simplement une nana dérangée ou...

- Faut se méfier de tout le monde, Bella ! Surtout d'une nana dérangée...

Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa manager. Il ne donna aucun détail, simplement qu'il reportait les dix premières dates de sa reprise, soit presque vingt jours.

- Non, j'ai une autre idée, Bella !

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais venir chez toi... Comme ça, si j'aperçois quelqu'un ou... Et ça évitera à Lola d'être trop bouleversée...

J'opinais.

- On va éviter de céder à la panique...

- C'est quand même effrayant, concédais-je.

_Et ça l'est foutrement ! _Il revint près de moi et m'attirait contre lui.

- Je sais...

- On va faire le nécessaire et je pense que je vais faire un communiqué pour demander à cette personne d'arrêter ses idioties parce que je n'hésiterais pas à la traîner en justice...

Je me serrais contre lui.

- Tu crois que ça sera suffisant ?

- Ca peut peut-être l'effrayer... On peut toujours essayer...

Il m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

- Serre-moi fort... J'ai peur...

Son emprise se fit plus insistante sur moi.

_Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? _

Il embrassa mon front, puis mes lèvres doucement.

- Il faut continuer de vivre normalement, pour ta fille. C'est primordial !

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit approchée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jacob n'a pas toujours raison, mais quand il dit qu'il ne veut pas la voir exposée, je peux le comprendre...

Edward fronçait les sourcils et opinait, dégageant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire... En attendant, on reste ensemble...

_De toute façon, j'ai trop besoin d'Edward ! _

Du coup, c'est à deux que nous sommes allés chercher Lola chez Charlotte. En ouvrant la porte sur Edward, l'aide de ma fille écarquilla les yeux tant et si bien que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, mais non. Je tentais de souffler et d'inspirer convenablement, pour oublier ce début de journée désastreux.

- Euh... bonjour...

- Bonjour Charlotte... Ca a été ?

Edward souriait, paisible, presque amusé. Elle opina.

- Euh oui... tr... très bien !

J'entrais et saluais les deux parents présents. Un petit garçon tenait dans ses mains un crayon cassé en deux, sous les yeux désolés de sa maman. Je souriais, compatissante.

_Lola avait eu une grande période où elle m'avait déchirée du papier peint dans TOUTES les pièces de la maison. _

Je me souvenais de cette impuissance, de cette rage contenue. _Alors je comprends. _

Ma Lola fit son apparition, arrivant par le couloir. Elle s'approcha d'Edward et se planta devant lui, les doigts bouchant ses oreilles.

- Est-ce que tu as un chat ?

- Un chat ?

- Est-ce que tu as un chat ?

- Euh... Non...

- Ah... Est-ce que tu as un fils ?

- Non plus...

_Tiens... Encore une nouveauté ! _

- Ah...

Elle croisa alors les yeux de mon compagnon et rougit, avant de disparaître comme une fusée. Charlotte, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits mais ne cachait pas un regard un peu trop insistant sur Edward, détourna la tête vers le couloir.

- Elle vous pose souvent des questions ?

- Oui... C'était quoi la dernière fois ?

- Elle voulait savoir si j'étais bricoleur...

- Oui voilà, c'est ça !

- Je pense qu'elle questionne votre compagnon en fonction de ce qui l'intéresse... Aujourd'hui, elle m'a beaucoup demandé comment je m'occupais entre autre de mon chat...

_Quelque part, ça "peut" être une explication. Ca peut... ou pas ! _

- Je vais la récupérer, on va rentrer...

Je suivis Charlotte dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre personnelle de cette dame. Ma Lola était sur le lit, allongée en étoiles de mer et elle parlait à voix basse.

- Allez mon coeur, on va rentrer à la maison...

- Est-ce que le chanteur il va venir encore ?

- Oui... Tu le sais qu'il vient à la maison, Edward...

- Et le papa qui fait la guerre, il va venir aussi ?

Je restais désarmée, interdite.

_"Le papa qui fait la guerre"... _

- Ton papa doit encore soigner ses bobos, mais il sera bientôt de retour avec nous...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il aura besoin d'être avec nous, pour guérir plus vite.

_Je savais que ce n'était qu'une image, que Lola ne comprendrait certainement pas. _

- On est pas docteur, et l'autre c'est mon chanteur alors on peut pas le guérir...

_Oh seigneur... J'aurais aimé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, être dans la tête de ma fille. _

- C'est... nous serons une sorte de soutien pour ton papa. Parfois, être avec les gens qu'on aime, ça aide beaucoup pour guérir...

- Oui !

- Allez, tu viens ?

- Est-ce que le chanteur, il vient ?

- Oui Lola, je te l'ai déjà dit... Et il s'appelle Edward !

- Est-ce que c'est le chanteur, Edward ?

- Oui !

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et nous reconduisais dans le salon. Edward était en train de faire une petite dédicace à la maman présente, sous le regard effaré de son mari. Mon compagnon se retournait et me souriait.

- On y va ?

- Oui... C'est bon...

- Bonne journée, et merci pour tout... Vous me ferez parvenir la facture en fin de semaine, comme d'habitude ?

- Comme d'habitude Miss Swan... On se voit lundi, Lola ?

Ma fille cachait son visage dans mon cou et j'acquiesçais pour elle.

- Et n'hésitez pas à repasser monsieur Cullen...

Edward souriait et fit un petit clin d'oeil. Je crus que la maman dans le salon allait faire une syncope. Son époux levait les yeux au ciel.

- Allez viens, Don Juan !

Edward eut un petit rire et nous grimpions dans la voiture après que j'ai attaché ma Lola dans son siège.

- J'adore faire ça aux gonzesses !

- Son mari était au bord de la demande de divorce je te signale !

- Je trouve ça drôle !

- Bourreau sans coeur !

- Non maman, c'est un chanteur, pas un bourreau sans coeur !

Je la regardais dans le rétro et nous ramenais à la maison, sans trop m'étendre. Il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas rentrer la voiture dans mon garage, mais ce soir, probablement avec cette lettre, je décidais de la rentrer.

Je vérifiais que ma maison était bien sécurisée, et tirais les rideaux. Lola se faufilait jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Lola ? Tire les rideaux dans ta chambre !

Edward passait derrière moi, sa main traînant sur mes reins.

- T'es pas toute seule ce soir...

- Je sais... C'est idiot mais ça me rassure quand même...

Il souriait faiblement et embrassait mon front. Son portable sonna.

- C'est mon frère...

- Vas-y...

- Merci...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna dans ma chambre. Je sortais une salade du frigo et sursautais lorsque deux coups se firent entendre sur la porte-fenêtre. Angela entrait.

- Désolée, je t'ai fait peur...

- Oh Angela !

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- C'est bon de te voir...

- Ca va pas, toi ?

Je soupirais, et extirpais l'enveloppe de mon sac.

- Regarde...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Bien sûr, on ne sait pas qui a fait ça !

- Edward est au courant ?

- Oui... Il est là d'ailleurs, il est au téléphone avec son frère...

- Tu porteras plainte ?

- Je pense que je vais finir par le faire oui... Au moins une main courante. Je vais appeler Charlie pour savoir quelle est ma meilleure option...

- Tu as bien fait !

- La priorité est de protéger Lola !

Elle posa son sac sur le comptoir.

- En tout cas, si t'as besoin que je la garde, y aura pas de problème...

- Merci...

Je la serrais dans mes bras à nouveau. _Ca fait du bien._

- D'ailleurs elle est où c'te choupette ? LOLAA !

Elle partit dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. J'entendis Edward la croiser.

- Salut Angela !

- Oh ! Bonjour Sexy Edward !

Il eut un petit rire et revint dans la cuisine.

- J'adore ta pote !

- J'me trompe où t'as toujours aimé les flatteries ?

- J'aime plaire !

- Je vois ça... Je vais dire à Angela de rester dîner... Ca fait longtemps...

- Avec plaisir ! Ca me fera l'occasion de mieux la connaître...

Evidemment, elle accepta de rester dîner, et elle et Edward s'entendirent très bien. Ca me réconfortait que ma meilleure amie et marraine de ma fille soit en accord avec mes choix sentimentaux.

Peu avant le dessert, j'accompagnais Lola se coucher.

- Pas le chanteur maman, le disque il chante mieux !

- D'accord...

Comme d'habitude, je procédais à notre petit rituel. Je m'allongeais dans le lit de ma fille, écoutant la première piste de l'album d'Edward. Mais Lola ne cessait de bouger, et de se gratter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle me désignait sa culotte sous son bas de pyjama. Je la soulevais légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta culotte ? Ca te gratte ?

Elle opinait. Ses fesses étaient effectivement un peu rougies, mais surtout parce qu'elle se grattait.

- Tu veux qu'on l'enlève ?

Elle opinait et je l'aidais à la retirer.

- Tu peux dormir simplement avec ton pyjama sur toi si tu veux...

Elle acquiesçait et se levait.

- Où tu vas ?

Elle éteignait son poste, et le rallumait. _Rituel du soir, bis répétita. _

Je retrouvais Edward et Angela qui buvaient tranquillement une petite coupe de vin.

- Désolée... Culotte récalcitrante !

Je m'asseyais face à Angela, aux côtés d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sa culotte la grattait, on a fini par l'enlever...

- On dort très bien sans culotte, Ben ne s'en est jamais plaint en tout cas !

Edward éclatait de rire et je souriais, secouant la tête. _Cette Angela... _Nous passâmes au dessert et bien vite, trop vite, mon amie dût partir.

- En tout cas Bella, si tu as besoin pour Lola, tu m'appelles...

- Promis ! C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi...

Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle répondit à mon étreinte, avant de se tourner vers Edward.

- Oh Ed allez ! On peut bien se faire la bise maintenant !

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Et tu m'enverras des places VIP pour ton prochain concert dans les parages ?

- J'ai promis ! souriait-il.

- Angela ! T'es gonflée !

- Bah quoi ?

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans le noir pour repartir chez elle à bord de sa voiture.

Je fermais bien tous les volets et les fenêtres, verrouillant même les serrures de mes portes fenêtres. _L'angoisse me reprenait, subitement. _

Je tentais d'en faire abstraction en débarrassant la table.

- Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- J'adore ta pote ! Elle est super drôle !

- Je suis contente que le courant passe...

- Elle t'adore en tout cas !

Je souriais et Edward posait les assiettes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Et si on faisait la vaisselle seulement demain ?

_Huumm... Frissons... _

- Qu'as-tu à proposer en échange ?

Il s'approchait, l'air félin et clairement cochon et entourait ma taille de ses bras.

- Une petite exploration approfondie de la sensation des draps sur deux corps nus par exemple...

- Intéressant ma chère star adorée !

Il souriait et déposait doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Entre du sexe et faire la vaisselle, tu préfères quoi ?

- Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir parce que ce n'est pas une décision qu'on doit prendre à la légère... Allez, va pour le sexe ! Mais c'est à contrecoeur !

Ses sourcils se fronçaient et j'éclatais de rire. Il m'attrapait et me claquait la fesse.

- Non mais j'vais te montrer moi ! A contrecoeur, mon cul oui !

Il m'entraîna à la chambre et referma la porte derrière moi avant de me plaquer contre. Avec force, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne et nos langues se livrèrent une bataille acharnée pendant que nos mains courraient sur le corps de l'autre, embrasant, caressant. Je sentais son bas ventre durci contre moi et je gémissais lorsqu'il fit parcourir ses lèvres sur mon cou, léchant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il croisait. Mes doigts remontaient dans ses cheveux, les cramponnant avec force tandis que ses mains s'activaient à me retirer mon haut et à déboutonner mon jeans. Il glissa sa paume dans mon pantalon et ses doigts effleurèrent alors ma féminité, me faisant presque miauler. Je me cambrais contre la porte, aux aguets des sensations incroyables qu'il me procurait.

Je l'aidais à me dévêtir, et entrepris ensuite de le mettre à nu, dévoilant son corps musclé mais pas trop, et son bas-ventre tout aussi en forme. Ma main chaude entoura son sexe qui ne demandait que ça. Je le plaquais à mon tour contre la porte et couvris son torse de baisers langoureux, titillant toutes les zones érogènes que je rencontrais sur mon passage. Je glissais jusqu'à me retrouver à genoux devant lui, et devant sa virilité que j'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Oh seigneur...

Ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je me laissais guider, bien décidée à lui offrir un petit plaisir. Je léchais, aspirais et caressais, les yeux clos, concentrée sur mes sensations et sur les palpitations dans mon bas ventre. Je ne pus retenir une envie primaire de me toucher moi-même devant lui et il gronda. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir le regard noirci, et il me fit me relever prestement. Il me souleva dans ses bras et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, le laissant me pénétrer vivement, contre le mur de ma chambre.

_Ohh putain oui ! _

Je m'agrippais à lui, et il haletait.

- Définitivement mieux... que la... la vaisselle...

Il allait et venait, s'occupant de ma poitrine tandis que je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Il finit par nous ramener sur le lit et me bascula sur le matelas moelleux. J'inversais nos positions, me retrouvant sur lui, et entrelaçais nos doigts.

Un éclair passa alors dans ses yeux, et j'y vis énormément de tendresse. Plus que je n'en avais jamais vu dans le regard d'un homme. Mon coeur fondit alors, mais pas d'une façon imagée. Il fondit purement et simplement, de façon irréversible. Il ne me semblait pas y avoir d'autre avenir qu'avec lui, ici ou ailleurs, lui et moi et ma Lola. Nous trois ensemble. Et lui et moi comme ça, tous les soirs que Dieu nous accordait.

Je m'abaissais sur sa virilité et imposais un rythme plus lent, un rythme les yeux dans les yeux. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien et nos souffles se mélangèrent naturellement, ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa bouche frôlait la mienne.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Moi aussi... T'as pas idée à quel point...

L'acte se consuma alors dans une tendresse contrastant avec la puissance du début, et je me resserrais sur lui en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors qu'il vint dans un cri étouffé, jouissant au fond de mon ventre.

Après plusieurs minutes à récupérer, je me redressais pour enfiler une petite nuisette guère plus habillée mais plus décente pour ma fille. J'attrapais le boxer d'Edward.

- Enfile ça, tu veux ? Y a une petite de quatre ans dans cette maison je te rappelle...

Il grogna et se releva, amorphe, avant de se diriger vers ma salle de bains pour se nettoyer un peu. Lorsqu'il revint, il me rejoignit sous la couette.

- Y a encore la musique dans la chambre de ta p'tite, c'est normal ?

- Attends j'vais voir...  
Effectivement la musique tournait encore, chose peu normale. Lola était endormie profondément. Je bidouillais la chaîne pour l'arrêter et me tournais pour embrasser ma petite puce. Je remarquais qu'elle était découverte jusqu'aux genoux, et que son bas de pyjama découvrait ses fesses.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ses fesses aujourd'hui ?_

Je remontais en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller son pantalon et la recouvrais avec sa couette. Puis, je quittais la chambre pour rejoindre Edward.

- Elle dormait ?

- Oui, les fesses à l'air...

Je me glissais dans son étreinte.

- Ca m'arrive des fois de dormir les fesses à l'air aussi !

Je tapotais son torse.

- Edward !

- Bah quoi ? T'aimes ça j'crois en plus, non ?

- Ne t'y méprends pas, j'adore tes fesses, mais on parlait de celles de ma fille !

Il souriait et m'attirait à lui pour m'embrasser doucement. Je m'allongeais sur son torse.

- Au fait, comment va ton frère ?

- Ca a l'air d'aller... Il roucoule avec Alice et il s'investit enfin dans les préparatifs du mariage, donc ça le fait...

Je traçais du bout des doigts des petits cercles sur sa peau.

- Je suis contente qu'il ait compris que toi et Alice, c'est bien fini...

Il me resserra contre lui.

- Oui... Jazz ne mérite pas de souffrir après tout ce qu'il a traversé... Je pense qu'il aurait dû nous dire ce qu'il ressentait, au lieu de tenter de mourir...

_On peut faire des folies, par amour. _

- Il est encore là...

- Maintenant, j'espère qu'il nous dira toujours ce qu'il ressent... Il doit être honnête et ne plus se cacher, de quoi que ce soit !

- Ca ne devait pas être vivable pour Alice de le voir si tourmenté et ne rien savoir... Je pense que dans un couple, on peut tout se dire...

J'ignorais si c'était une idée de mon propre fait, ou si c'était réel mais je crus sentir Edward se crisper. Je me redressais légèrement.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me fixait, et sa main se posa sur ma joue, son pouce balayant ma peau avec tendresse.

- Je crois que c'est le bon moment...

Mes entrailles se nouaient.

- Pour ?

_Non... qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Il ne veut plus de moi, c'est ça ?_

- Edward, tu...

Il se redressait et s'appuyait contre la tête de mon lit.

- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête non plus... Ca doit être un truc de famille...

Je me redressais également, frissonnante.

- Ecoute... Il faut que je te dise... Mais jure-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout...

- Juré...  
Mais je déglutissais déjà, imaginant ma vie sans lui. L'imaginant ramasser ses affaires et partir.

- Kate m'a... embrassé... A deux reprises... Au début de notre relation, et la veille de noël...

_Et voilà. _

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de souffler. Mon coeur battait trop vite, trop fort. Ma gorge se nouait, et je détestais déjà cette peine qui allait m'écraser.

_Elle a embrassé Edward. Deux fois. _

Sa main frôla mon bras, que je retirais.

- Bella... Je t'en prie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.  
Je ne rouvrais pas les yeux. _Après tout, qu'avais-je espéré ? Edward est trop bien pour moi, Kate est de son milieu... _

- Kate m'a embrassée... Elle est amoureuse de moi et elle a tenté son coup...

Une larme roula bien malgré moi mais je l'essuyais prestement avant de rouvrir les yeux, l'évitant toutefois.

- Edward, je...

Il bougeait, se mettant à genoux devant moi.

- Jasper m'a conseillé de t'en parler...

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit a... avant que ton frère te le conseille ?

- Parce que pour moi, c'était sans importance... Je n'aime pas Kate, et je ne l'aimerais jamais. Les seuls baisers qui auront de l'importance, ce sont les tiens... je ne voulais pas que... que ça te blesse ou...

- Et ben c'est raté... soufflais-je.

- Bella... Je reconnais que oui, que c'était mal vu mais... bon sang Bella, je t'aime ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, que tu as confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi... Je me fiche de ses baisers, et je ne les lui ais pas rendu parce que merde... Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi...

Je tentais de retenir les traîtresses, alors qu'il attrapait ma main.

- Elle n'aura jamais rien à voir avec toi... Mais je me devais de te le dire... je ne pouvais plus te le cacher... Tu donnes tout, à tout le monde et je te cachais ça... Ce n'était définitivement pas humain... ni tolérable...

- Le problème n'est pas que ce n'est pas humain... C'est que tu m'annonces ça après m'avoir fait l'amour et me dire que tu m'aimes...

- Mais je t'aime... Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, parce que je t'aime...

Je croisais enfin son regard, et vis ses prunelles vertes briller, inquiètes. Mes doigts jouaient contre les siens, nerveusement. _Il a au moins été honnête. J'aurais peut-être préféré ne jamais le savoir, ou le savoir immédiatement. Mais il est honnête. _

- Ne me cache plus jamais ça... Ni ça, ni rien d'autre...

Il m'attira alors à lui, ses mains encadrant mon visage avec tendresse. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de m'attirer contre lui. Je me laissais fondre contre son torse. _Il est honnête. Je ne peux pas le lui retirer. _

- Il n'y a que toi, et j'ai été très explicite avec Kate à ce sujet...

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter battre son coeur qui tambourinait très fort dans son corps.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Disons simplement que je comprends...

- D'accord...

Je le sentais déçu, mais il me semblait me falloir encore quelques temps avant "d'oublier" que Kate, cet être qui semblait me détester, avait une réelle raison de le faire...

Il nous rallongea dans le matelas et remonta la couette sur nos deux corps. Blottie contre lui, j'essayais d'occulter cette nouvelle, qui ne faisait qu'en rajouter une de plus à tout ce bazar actuel. _Mais je l'aime. _La couverture nous recouvrant jusqu'à la tête pratiquement, je sentais l'étreinte chaude d'Edward. Il se tourna sur son flanc droit face à moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime, Bella... murmura-t-il comme un secret. Tu as plus d'importance pour moi que le reste, depuis qu'on est ensemble... Je me sens bien là, juste avec toi et ta fille dans cette maison... C'est la première fois depuis... depuis Alice, que je me sens à ma place... Ca a été une longue cicatrice, mais pour la première fois, tout va bien. Parfois, c'est dur de croire que tu es avec moi, que tu m'apportes tout ce qu'il me manquait... Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te perdre...

Ses mots, dans la noirceur de la nuit, entourèrent mon coeur d'un voile de douceur. Je me resserrais contre lui, mes bras autour de son cou, cherchant à ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il me serra fort, très fort contre lui.

_J'aurais sincèrement voulu rester comme ça toute ma vie... _


	30. Chapter 30 : La voix de Lola

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voili voilà ! La publication a été un peu longue à venir, mais j'étais très occupée mercredi (**avec le sourire de Jackson! Ca vaut tout l'or du monde... bref...**), donc maintenant que je suis rentrée de ce monkeys road trip, je peux reprendre l'écriture en pleine possession de mes moyens!**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews =) Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Lola... J'ignore combien cette fiction aura de chapitres, mais pour l'instant je table sur une quarantaine environ (**mais vous me connaissez, vous savez que moi et les chiffres...**). **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un très bon week-end !**

**Prenez soin de vous ! **

**Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 30 : La voix de Lola**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Voilà cinq jours que j'avais élu mon domicile temporaire chez Bella. Elle n'avait plus reçu de lettres et semblait rassurée. Elle pensait que c'était l'œuvre d'une éventuelle dérangée jalouse, et ne s'en souciait plus trop. Malgré tout, il m'arrivait régulièrement de surveiller par la fenêtre pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait.

_Des années d'entraînement pour regarder sans être vu ! _

Je me sentais étrangement plus léger, mais tout aussi mal depuis que j'avais annoncé à Bella que Kate m'avait embrassé. J'avais volontairement gardé pour moi le fait qu'elle pouvait être l'auteure de la lettre. Je ne voulais pas l'affoler inutilement et je souhaitais attendre la confirmation que c'était elle, avant de lui en parler. Je sais que je fais pas mal d'erreurs avec elle, que je ne sais pas m'en occuper correctement, mais je veux prendre soin d'elle, la protéger elle et sa fille.

_Je sais pertinemment que si Bella sent Lola menacée, elle partira. Et ça, je ne le veux pas ! _

Quand j'avais vu cette lettre anonyme aussi déplaisante qu'inquiétante, je m'étais bien gardé de lui dire que s'éloigner de mon mode de vie, serait mieux pour elles. A la vérité, c'est que j'étais bien trop égoïste pour songer à me séparer de ma petite vie auprès de Bella.

_En fait je l'aime, c'est tout con !_

Bella travaillait cet après-midi, elle recevait un petit groupe d'enfants pour une journée à thème maquillage et déguisements. Il y avait environ huit enfants dans le salon, qui s'était transformé en dressing géant. Ne souhaitant pas interférer sur son emploi, je m'étais replié dans sa chambre, avec son ordinateur pour pouvoir surfer sur le net. Je crois que Lola s'était enfermée dans sa piaule. _J'aurais aimé passer du temps avec elle, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais pouvoir m'y prendre. _

Elle m'avait vu venir dans la chambre, et je lui avais souris, espérant que ça allait l'inciter à venir me parler, mais rien. J'avais quand même laissé la porte ouverte, et tapais sur l'ordinateur un mot sur mon site.

_**"Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà enfin pour vous donner des nouvelles ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite déjà (très en retard!) une bonne année.  
Continuez à être les fans géniaux que vous êtes ! **_

_**Concernant le report des premières dates de la tournée, je vous**_

_**dois une petite explication, sans toutefois m'affaisser dans des détails.  
Cette décision fait suite à un évènement de ma vie privée, un évènement**_

_**compliqué à gérer. Je ne suis qu'un homme, et parfois je dois prendre**_

_**du temps pour m'occuper de ceux que j'aime. J'espère que vous le comprendrez !**_

_**Une ou des personnes se jouent de mes relations personnelles**_

_**et je ne saurais l'accepter. Si cette personne se reconnaît en passant ici,**_

_**je lui demande en tant qu'être humain d'arrêter ses idioties.  
C'est stupide, incohérent, et ça n'aboutira qu'à une demande de justice. Je compte**_

_**me défendre, et défendre les personnes que j'aime, devant quiconque**_

_**les importunera d'une façon aussi nuisible.**_

_**Quant aux autres, je suis ainsi navré de devoir reporter le début de ma tournée.  
Vos tickets restent valables pour les dates de remplacement qui seront**_

_**annoncées ultérieurement. **_

_**Tous mes vœux donc pour cette nouvelle année,**_

_**je vous aime, restez comme vous êtes !**_

_**Edward !"**_

_J'espérais que le message serait bien perçu. _

Je consultais mes emails et refermais l'ordinateur. Dans un coin de la chambre de Bella, se trouvait ma guitare. J'ouvrais la protection et l'en extirpais. Elle s'était déréglée et je m'amusais à l'accorder à l'oreille, y passant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

J'entamais un premier morceau doucement, chantonnant à voix basse pour ne pas interrompre, ni déranger Bella avec sa séance. J'entendais d'ici, les enfants qui riaient, criaient et courraient partout. _Elle est si belle, quand __elle s'épanouit..._

J'attrapais une feuille en vrac et un stylo, et notais.

_**"Belle épanouie, belle dans sa vie"**_

Je continuais de gratter ma guitare, fermant les yeux et songeant au doux visage de ma petite-amie.

_**"Quand son corps aime, quand son âme vit"**_

Je la voyais là, allongée sur ce lit, nue et enfiévrée, ses yeux captant les miens d'un désir si profond et intense, se perdant dans son plaisir.

_**"Quand son cœur bat, quand elle s'en va..."**_

Et mon cœur s'accélérait à penser à ses bras aimants, sa peau douce, et ce sentiment de bien-être auprès d'elle.

_**"Il n'y aura rien de mieux qu'un je t'aime**_

_**Je rejouerais sans cesse ce requiem**_

_**Celui où nos cœurs battent ensemble**_

_**Dans cet intime moment qui nous assemble"...**_

Je continuais de gratter en ce sens-là. La mélodie était simple et presque nostalgique. Douce et pure, comme Bella. Je m'interrompais lorsque j'entendis la porte grincer légèrement. Je levais les yeux doucement, en tentant de ne pas montrer que je l'avais vu.

La petite Lola était dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle me regardait, timide, l'index dans sa bouche. Je la regardais en souriant et me mis à improviser une petite chanson.

- Ohoh Lola, petite Lola... Jolie Lola, sors de làà...

Je me mis à rire et elle rougissait, se cachant derrière la porte. Mais elle était toujours là, puisque je voyais la poignée de la porte baissée en permanence, comme si elle la tenait.

- Non...

- Ohoh belle Lola, gentille Lola... Montre-toi...

Je l'entendis rire. Je prenais volontairement ma voix la plus fausse possible.

- Ohoh Lola ! Magnifique petite Lola ! Aimes-tu le chocolaat ?

Elle riait encore, et je souriais en continuant de jouer.

- Ohoh ma belle Lola, je ne pense qu'à toi...

Je grattais les cordes avec force.

- Et je veux du chocolaat !

- Nooooooon !

Elle fit son apparition. Je la regardais en souriant. _Cette enfant est vraiment magnifique... Une beauté presque inquiétante, un teint de porcelaine à faire des jalouses... _Je continuais de jouer la mélodie, sans paroles cette fois.

Longtemps, peut-être cinq minutes, elle resta dans l'encadrement sans ciller. Puis, sans que je comprenne, elle s'avança à petits pas. Elle ne levait pas ses pieds mais elle les avançait en traînant, de quelques centimètres à peine à chaque fois, et elle finit par atteindre le lit de sa maman. Elle se pencha sur le lit, et colla sa tête à la caisse de la guitare. Je touchais légèrement les cordes, pour éviter de la rendre sourde. Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, elle se mit à fredonner, sa tête toujours contre ma guitare.

Sa voix était monotone mais douce, et elle ne bougeait pas.

- Mhhmmmmm... Mhhmmmmmhummhummmm...

Tout doucement, je continuais de jouer, observant la petite allongée contre ma guitare. Elle ferma les yeux et de son petit doigt, gratta une corde. Elle continuait de fredonner, toujours au rythme de mes notes.

Je continuais de jouer, me concentrant sur mes notes.

_C'est qu'elle est jolie, la voix de Lola..._

Je baissais les yeux et croisais ceux de Lola qui se mit à rougir. Elle tournait la tête de l'autre côté et reposait son oreille sur ma guitare. Je perdais la notion du temps, et mes doigts glissaient sur le manche de mon instrument, jouant pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Je ne composais plus pour sa maman, mais pour elle.

_J'me demande ce que ça aurait été si Alice n'avait pas perdu notre enfant... Est-ce que j'aurais voulu jouer pour lui tout le temps, aussi ? _

Lola avait les yeux fermés, les bras repliés sous son ventre, et elle continuait de fredonner doucement. _On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle allait s'endormir... _Alors, doucement, dans une lenteur exagérée, je tendais ma main droite et la posais sur ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours les yeux clos, et je pus approcher ma main encore plus de ses mèches.

Je me risquais à caresser ses cheveux toujours prudemment, et à ma grande surprise, et ma grande joie, elle se laissa faire. Peu à peu, mes doigts glissaient sur sa joue et elle resta parfaitement immobile. _Un premier vrai contact... Enfin ! _Je souriais et entendis des voix dans le salon. Des parents devaient venir récupérer leurs petits, ce qui signifiait que Bella allait bientôt terminer sa séance. Lola ne bougeait plus et sa respiration s'était calmée. Mais elle fredonnait encore doucement, comme si elle marmonnait quelque chose pour s'endormir, ou comme si elle parlait dans son sommeil. Elle est si mignonne, si douce...

_Elle est une parfaite petite Bella, en miniature ! _

Bella fit son apparition un peu plus de dix minutes après, et elle fut étonnée de voir sa fille endormie, que je touchais toujours sur la joue et les cheveux. Lola ne fredonnait plus, elle avait définitivement sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Sa jolie maman s'avança vers le lit en souriant, mais d'un sourire fier et comblé. Un de ces sourires que seule une maman possède lorsqu'elle regarde sa fille.

- Tu as fini ? Demandais-je.

- Oui... Les derniers viennent de partir...

Elle s'asseyait sur le matelas à côté de nous et regardait sa fille.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Ca... La faire sortir de sa chambre, venir avec toi et faire en sorte qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça...

Elle effleura le visage de sa petite.

- Je sais pas... Je jouais de la guitare et je l'ai vu dans l'encadrement de la porte... Je lui ai fait une petite chanson ridicule et elle est venue vers moi...

Bella se mordait la lèvre de plaisir.

- Et elle a collé son oreille contre la guitare et elle a fredonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme... C'était juste, bien dans le rythme... C'était incroyable ! Elle a une jolie voix...

- Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, crois-moi ! Elle était bien dans le rythme... C'était mignon...

- Elle l'a fait d'elle-même ?

- Absolument ! Elle est venue là, et voilà...

J'attrapais la main de Bella, et réalisais qu'elle tremblait.

- C'est... C'est juste incroyable pour moi... pour elle... Qui fait ça d'elle-même...

Je me penchais et l'embrassais.

- Peut-être qu'elle aime la guitare...

- Mais elle n'en a jamais fait ! La seule fois qu'elle en a entendu, ce sont sur tes albums alors...

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais eu de contact avec la musique, et que c'était l'occasion pour elle de se lier avec l'instrument...

- Tu crois que ça pourrait l'aider ?

- Aucune idée... Je ne suis pas un pro là-dedans mais... peut-être oui... Je peux essayer de lui jouer des morceaux de temps en temps et... enfin on verra...

- Merci...

Je lui souriais et l'attirais contre moi, pour la câliner. _Si je peux l'aider... _

Entre nous, la petite s'agitait et se réveillait. Elle observa sa mère.

- Est-ce que j'ai raté l'heure de faire le goûter ?

Bella lui souriait.

- Oui, mais je t'ai gardé du gâteau...

Lola se replia sur son flanc et se mit à pleurer. _Cette gosse me déstabilise ! _

- Bah ma Lola...

Elle pleura en silence.

- J'ai raté le... le quatre heures...

- Je t'en ai gardé une part ma puce...

- Je voulais le... faire mon goûter...

- Oh ma puce... Mais tu vas goûter ma Lola !

Bella la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. _Etait-il possible qu'elle ait une rééducation musicale, que la guitare l'ait réellement intéressée ? _

**..**

Ce matin-là, Bella était dans son bain pendant que je rangeais la table du petit-déjeuner. Il était prévu que nous allions à l'hôpital voir Jacob, après être passés par chez mes parents, et après avoir récupéré Lola chez Charlotte.

Je passais les bols au lave-vaisselle et l'enclenchais, avant de retourner voir Bella qui était enfoncée dans un bain moussant. Elle avait les yeux clos. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire et passais mes doigts dans la mousse. Elle souriait.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- A peine 9h30, on a tout notre temps...

Je laissais courir mes doigts sur sa poitrine dissimulée dans l'eau. Bella soupirait.

- Edward...

Je souriais et effleurais sa peau tendrement.

- C'est agréable...

Je me penchais et embrassais son front.

- Si je pouvais rester là dans ce bain toute ma vie...

- Mais si tu sors, on peut aller se blottir sous la couette toute la matinée, sans rien demander à personne, pour juste profiter de nous...

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Je vote pour !

Elle se leva, se rinça et je tentais de résister à mon envie de la prendre vulgairement dans cette salle de bains. Elle enfila un peignoir et prit ma main pour m'entraîner dans la chambre. Les volets étaient entrouverts, ce qui laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil tout en créant malgré tout un climat intime.

Elle se faufila sous la couette et j'en fis de même. Face à face, nous nous embrassions doucement, avec lenteur, profitant simplement de ce contact si sensuel. La chaleur de la couette était agréable.

- J'ai changé d'avis, c'est ici que je veux vivre ! Riait-elle.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains entouraient ma nuque.

- Avec moi ?

- Hum... non, pas forcément !

- Hein ?

Elle éclatait de rire. _Elle se fout de ma gueule en plus ! _Je la retournais sur le dos et m'installais sur elle pour la chatouiller.

- Répète ça pour voir !

Elle criait et riait, tentant de m'échapper.

- Non !

- Non quoi ?

- Non je... répèterai... pas !

Je redoublais mes chatouilles et finis par la laisser à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes. J'étais toujours assis sur ses cuisses, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- Allez descends de là !

A contrecœur, je retrouvais ma position initiale.

- Alors, t'as changé d'avis, j'espère ?

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa.

- Je dois admettre que ça fait du bien de t'avoir ici, avec nous...

Je souriais, plus touché que je ne l'aurais bien admis, et l'embrassais.

- Ça me fait du bien aussi d'être avec vous ici... Avec toi...

_J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec elle. Rester là... _

- Tu vas repartir dans dix jours...

- Oui... J'y suis obligé...

- Et moi je suis obligée de te laisser rejoindre tes fans pour leur donner du bonheur !

Je souriais.

- Dur… dur…hein ?

Elle eut un petit rire et se calait contre moi.

- C'est peu de le dire...

Nous restions là une bonne partie de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que le réveil vienne nous chatouiller les oreilles. A toute vitesse, nous nous habillions et sortions dehors.

- Attends, je vais ramasser mon courrier d'abord...

Elle extirpa plusieurs lettres.

- Facture, facture... facture... ah, surprise... facture...

Je la rejoignais quand je la vis lâcher une enveloppe comme si elle venait de se brûler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me penchais pour la ramasser. _Une enveloppe vierge. Comme l'autre fois. _

Et le même procédé ridicule. La même lettre, encore.

**Quitte-le, tu n'es rien. **

Je froissais le papier et le balançais.

_MERDE ! CA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER ? _

Je regardais partout autour de nous, tentant de repérer une quelconque forme humaine mais personne. _PUTAIN ! _Bella était immobile, choquée. Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Viens Bella... Viens... Je suis là...

_Ça fait limite psychotique quand même... La personne qui fait ça devrait se faire interner... _

- On s'en va, viens...

Je l'embarquais dans sa voiture et elle s'installa côté passager. Immobile, et choquée. J'attrapais sa main.

- Je suis là, Bella... je suis là...

- J'ai... peur... tellement peur...

_Si je n'étais pas connu, ça serait peut-être plus simple..._

- On va aller voir la police... S'il faut, je prendrais un service de sécurité qui se postera devant chez toi et...

- Je ne veux pas tout ça !

- Bella... Je m'inquiète pour toi !

Elle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je sais mais... J'ai ma petite fille... J'ai peur...

- Viens là...

Je l'attirais contre moi et la serrais avec toute ma force. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me demanda de démarrer pour aller récupérer sa fille.

- On va aller manger chez mes parents, avant d'aller voir Jacob...

Je conduisais tranquillement, tentant de ne pas trop penser. _Est-ce que Kate serait aussi stupide pour faire ça ? Ou est-ce l'œuvre d'une autre personne ? _

- Tu te trompes de route... marmonna Lola à l'arrière.

- De quoi ?

- Tu te trompes de route...

- Non, je ne me trompe pas...

- Tu n'as pas tourné ici, tu te trompes de route...

- On ne rentre pas à la maison, on va manger chez ma maman aujourd'hui...

Elle me lança un regard noir que je vis dans le rétro, son doigt appuyé contre la vitre.

- Tu n'as pas tourné ici, tu te trompes de route, on va manger chez ta maman...

Elle le répéta à plusieurs reprises, et Bella se tourna vers elle.

- On va déjeuner chez la maman d'Edward, mon cœur... ensuite nous irons voir papa...

- On se trompe de route, on va manger chez sa maman et on va voir papa...

- Oui, voilà...

Lola continua de parler, mais à voix tellement basse que je ne pus comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Je me garais devant chez Elisabeth.

- Oh, vous voilà enfin !

Elle m'embrassa et me serra contre elle.

- Rentre vite mon chéri !

- Bonjour Elisabeth...

- Bonjour Bella...

Lola se calait contre sa mère.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison...

- Lola, s'il te plaît...

Ma mère, bien qu'adorable et géniale, observait le comportement de la fille de Bella à table. _Et je sentais bien qu'elle tiquait. _

Bella eut peu d'appétit.

- Vous n'aimez pas le gigot ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'aimez pas le gigot, Bella ?

- Oh si, si... C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim...

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes malade ?

Je soupirais.

- Bella a reçu une lettre ce matin... Une lettre anonyme écrite avec des lettres de journaux... C'est la deuxième...

- Et elles disent quoi, ces lettres ?

- Elles lui disent de me quitter...

Ma mère parut étonnée, et soupira.

- Tu as une idée de qui est derrière ça ? Il faut porter plainte ma fille, ne pas vous laisser aller ! Vous avez une enfant qui a besoin de vous plus que n'importe quel autre petit !

Bella la fusilla du regard. _C'était pas très bien joué, ça m'man ! _

- Je sais très bien comment m'occuper de Lola...

Lola, étonnamment calme, mangeait sans faire attention à l'échange. Elle goûtait soigneusement ses carottes, et ses haricots. Elle avait fait deux tas bien distincts, et s'amusait à retirer les moindres petits bouts de carottes qui pouvaient rester dans les haricots.

- Là c'est beau, et là c'est beau... non... c'est pas beau, c'est encore un peu de la carotte dedans...

De son petit doigt, elle le tria.

- Là, c'est beau...

Elisabeth soupira et préféra changer de sujet. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pensait clairement que Lola a un problème, ce qui en soi n'était pas faux mais ce n'était pas non plus une tare, et elle pensait probablement que Bella y était pour quelque chose dans son rôle de mère.

_Faut pas lui en vouloir, Elisabeth est comme ça : généreuse et aimante, mais certainement étriquée sur certains sujets._

- Ton père va venir boire le café...

- D'accord...

Bella n'avala rien de son déjeuner, et Carlisle arriva pour le dessert. Il nous embrassa à tour de rôle, mais Lola échappa à son bisou. Nous expliquâmes à mon père ce qui se passait, et il fronçait les sourcils.

- Déposez une main courante ou une plainte contre X pour harcèlement moral... Ça sera le mieux ! Et le mieux sera de le faire savoir, aussi !

- Pourquoi le faire savoir ?

- Si cette personne apprend que vous avez posé plainte, et donc qu'elle sera punie pour ses actes, elle se calmera probablement...

- Je crois que ton père a raison... murmura Bella.

Je pressais sa main doucement.

- On va aller faire ça... Tu veux qu'on y aille avant ou après avoir vu Jacob ?

- Avant... je veux que tout ça cesse !

J'acquiesçais et consultais ma montre.

- On va le faire de suite... Il est bientôt 14h...

Du coup, nous quittâmes ma mère et mon père plus tôt que prévu, pour nous rendre au commissariat. En route, Bella téléphona son père qui lui confirma la procédure à suivre et une fois arrivés dans les locaux policiers, Bella déposa une plainte contre X.

Puis nous reprîmes la route vers l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, Bella parut soulagée de cette plainte.

- J'appellerais Kate ce soir, pour qu'elle fasse un communiqué...

_Et accessoirement espérer que ça lui foute les jetons si c'est elle qui procède à ce genre de conneries ! _

- Merci Edward...

Elle pressa ma cuisse.

- Merci de ?

- M'épauler et faire ton possible pour m'aider à affronter ça...

- Hey... Je t'aime Bella, d'accord ? Ça implique du plaisir certes, beaucoup de plaisir, mais ça implique aussi de s'épauler dans les mauvais moments...

- J'aimerais être plus forte que ça... Ne pas avoir peur...

- N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait peur... Je te prendrais pour une idiote si tu me disais le contraire... Et très honnêtement, ça me fait peur aussi... J'espère que ça va s'en tenir à ça... Je prendrais toutes les mesures nécessaires s'il le faut, et je serais rassuré quand tu ne seras pas seule chez toi mais que Jacob sera là, même si je préfèrerais être avec toi... Ça sera plus supportable de savoir que ton ex-mari veille sur vous deux...

Elle me souriait et nos doigts s'entrelaçaient. Je finis par me garer devant l'hôpital et nous grimpions jusqu'à sa chambre.

Bella toquait et ouvrait la porte, tenant la main de sa fille.

- Entrez !

La voix de Jacob était beaucoup plus assurée que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Bella ouvrit la porte sans nous montrer, et fit signe à Lola d'avancer. La petite s'exécutait, timide.

- Lola ! Oh ma puce ! Viens voir papa !

Nous entrâmes derrière la petite qui s'était arrêtée devant le lit de son père et fixait ses bandages et autres plâtres. Jake lui tendait la main.

- Tu viens faire un gros bisou à ton papa ?

- C'est la guerre ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que c'est la guerre ?

Jacob nous regardait et Bella fit une grimace.

- Oui... C'est la guerre ma puce...

- Mais ça va ma puce... Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...

La petite le fixait, muette. Bella la souleva et Jacob put l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué ma chérie... Papa t'aime très fort tu sais...

Il la serrait contre lui à n'en plus pouvoir, et je me sentais presque de trop devant ce tableau. Bella était près d'eux et souriait, caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

_Ils ont été, et seront toujours d'une certaine façon, une famille._

Bella embrassa Jacob et je m'approchais pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour Jacob !

- Bonjour Edward ! Content de te voir !

Je souriais et me reculais pour laisser la place à Bella et à Lola. La petite regardait les pansements de son père, et parfois tendait son doigt comme si elle voulait toucher.

- Tu veux toucher ?

Jacob souleva son bras pour lui permettre de toucher un des bandages.

- C'est pour soigner mes bobos, mais tu sais ils vont guérir plus vite maintenant que tu es avec moi...

_Il est fou de sa fille. Véritablement._ La petite fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Un médecin entra.

- Oh, il y a de la visite aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

- Oui, c'est ma fille, Lola...

- Et bien bonjour Lola ! Tu es contente de voir ton papa ?

Elle se retourna brusquement dans les bras de Bella, se cachant. Dans son mouvement, elle mit un coup dans les côtes de Jacob, qui grimaça.

- Outch...

- Ca va Jake ?

Le médecin s'approcha.

- Ca va...

Il fit quelques manipulations.

- C'est bon... Bien alors Jacob, j'ai les résultats de vos derniers examens...

Je décidais de les interrompre.

- Je peux sortir si vous voulez...

- Tu peux rester, Edward... dit Jacob.

- Si tu préfères rester avec le médecin, je comprendrais...

- Non, c'est bon...

- D'accord...

Bella me souriait et s'approchait de moi, Lola dans ses bras. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras.

- Bien, les résultats sont extrêmement satisfaisants... Continuez comme ça, et d'ici quinze jours vous pourrez sortir !

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai ! Bien sûr, il faudra des examens très réguliers, et la visite deux fois par jour d'une infirmière, mais oui, c'est envisageable... Vous revenez de très loin, Jacob...

Il acquiesçait.

- Je sais... Croyez-moi que je le sais...

Son regard se perdit, et je ne doutais pas qu'il repensait à ce tragique accident qui avait couté la vie à un de ses collègues militaires.

_Quoi qu'il advienne, pour lui, l'armée c'est fini. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Lola n'est pas en âge de grandir sans son papa._

Le docteur quitta la chambre de longues minutes plus tard, et je décidais de laisser un peu d'espace à Bella et Jacob.

- Je vais me chercher un café... Vous en voulez ? Bella ?

Jacob refusa mais Bella accepta.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Lola ?

Je me penchais vers elle, qui était assise dans le fauteuil de la chambre, muette. Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Lola ? Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? répéta Bella.

Jacob insista également.

- Réponds à Edward, ma chérie !

Elle me regarda, les yeux tristes cachés derrière sa poupée en chiffon et sa belle au bois dormant, et fit non de la tête.

Je quittais l'espace et descendis au distributeur. Je sursautais en entendant un groupe de filles glousser. Six infirmières me regardaient, rougissantes. _Et voilà... grillé ! _Je leur adressais un petit sourire de la main, ce qui les fit redoubler de rires idiots.

_Le président Obama ne pourra gracier que deux dindes cette année, désolé les filles ! _

Evidemment, l'une d'entre elle s'approcha.

- Excusez-nous... Vous pourriez signer un autographe s'il vous plaît ? On fera des photocopies pour tout le service...

- Bien sûr !

Je dédicaçais un vieux calepin et sans un merci ni rien, la demoiselle retourna auprès de ses copines qui criaient.

_Et la politesse ?_

Je remontais avec les boissons jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob. Apparemment, Bella lui parlait des lettres quand j'arrivais. Je lui tendis son café et bus le mien.

- C'est quand même une histoire de fous...

- Ouais je sais...

Je touillais mon sucre.

- T'as posé une plainte au moins ?

- Oui, je suis allée au commissariat avant de venir, sur les conseils de Charlie et du père d'Edward...

- Bien... Et fais attention à vous deux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive un truc à Lola à cause de ça et je ne veux pas la voir dans tous les magazines non plus, c'est clair ?

Il me fixait, l'air sévère. _A sa place, je me méfierais aussi et je voudrais protéger mes enfants ! _

- Je vais mettre en œuvre tout ce que je peux pour leur sécurité, Jacob... Je vais contacter une équipe de surveillance s'il faut...

- Je préfèrerais aussi...

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un en permanence auprès de moi ! s'exclama Bella.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lola qui parlait à voix basse à sa poupée, sans qu'on ne l'entende et qu'elle nous entende.

- Bella... Ça serait mieux... Le temps que Jacob sorte de l'hôpital... je ne serais pas tranquille quand je vais repartir en tournée...

Jacob acquiesçait.

- Et moi non plus je ne serais pas tranquille ! La personne qui fait ça a un gros problème !

- Je suis d'accord !

- On va d'abord voir ce que donne la presse, et le communiqué d'Edward ! Fin de la discussion !

Je terminais mon café, et nous continuâmes de parler une bonne partie de la journée avec son ex-mari. De toute évidence, il souhaite les protéger et c'est ce que je veux aussi ! _Donc, elle n'aura pas le choix ! _

**..**

Le soir, alors que je venais de m'allonger dans le lit de Bella pour l'attendre, la porte s'entrouvrit sur la petite Lola qui tenait toujours sa poupée contre elle. Elle avait également dans la main une peluche en forme de marteau.

- Tu dors pas, Lola ? Demandais-je.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et elle contourna le lit de cette façon, le dos contre la tapisserie, avant d'arriver au niveau de la table de chevet. Elle me montra du doigt une photo de Bella et elle dans un cadre, désignant sa maman.

- Elle est dans la salle de bains, elle se lave les dents et se met en pyjama...

La petite fit alors le tour du lit et grimpa sur le matelas à côté de moi. A genoux, elle me fixait.

- Tu veux attendre maman ?

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, me fixait en rougissant et en souriant et rabattit la couette sur elle.

- Tu veux dormir avec nous ?

_Bonjour, ceinture ! _

Bella fit son apparition en nuisette, plutôt étonnée de trouver sa fille dans le lit.

- Lola, tu ne dors pas ?

Elle nous rejoignit dans le lit et toucha le dos de sa fille mais contre toute attente, la petite se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras en travers mon torse.

- Lola ?

Elle me mit dans la main gauche son marteau en peluche.

- Je ferme mes yeux avec un papa pas cassé ! J'ai un papa cassé, et un papa pas cassé !

Je regardais Bella, qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

_D'accord..._


	31. Chapter 31 : Le retour de Jacob

**Hi tutti ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de l'année pour cette fanfiction ! On se retrouvera en 2012 of course !**

**Je vous remercie TOUTES pour tous vos messages, pas seulement pour le précédent chapitre, mais tous vos messages tout au long de l'année. Vous êtes supers ! Continuez comme ça ! **

**Un petit message plus particulier à **_Lenerol :_ **Je suis extrêment heureuse de te retrouver en review =) et merci pour tous ces compliments et tout ça =) Pas sûre de les mériter, mais ça m'a beaucoup touchée ! Merci ! **

**Je ne sais pas exactement QUAND le chapitre 32 arrivera. Ma famille est arrivée de Suisse (**et donc mon cousin autiste est là!**). Je souhaite donc en profiter, passer du temps avec lui. Il a fait énormément de progrès ces derniers temps, et je suis très fière de ce qu'il nous montre ! Je ne le vois qu'une ou deux fois par an, alors je vais faire une tite pause dans l'écriture (**pas longue, à cause du métier du papa ils doivent repartir le jour de noyel... alors...**). **

**Je remercie Melacullen, pour la correction de ce chapitre ! **

**Je fais maintenant un petit apparté-pub. Je déteste ça hein, croyez-moi. Récemment, j'ai ouvert un blog personnel privé auquel on accède par un mot de passe. Ce blog s'appelle **Chasser-la-plume (.) blogspace(.) fr** . Mais qu'y a-t-il dans ce blog ? vous demandez-vous. Et bien il contient le premier chapitre de l'histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire avec mes propres personnages. Si je le rends privé, c'est pour avoir un petit cercle de lectrices triées sur le volet, afin de pouvoir échanger sur les chapitres (**critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, fond de l'histoire, forme, idées générales... etc... **). Je lance régulièrement des articles questions, et je souhaite que les personnes conviées à y entrer se sentent libres d'exprimer une opinion sur cette histoire, une opinion censée et raisonnée, entre adultes. J'accepte la critique, tant qu'elle est dite avec respect.**

**Aussi, si vous souhaitez accéder à ce blog, merci de me le signaler en review (**identifiez-vous bien pour que je puisse vous répondre et vous envoyer le mot de passe, ou à défaut laissez-moi votre email SANS OUBLIER D'ESPACER car FF censure les adresses!**). Je vous enverrais donc le mot de passe pour accéder au site. **

**Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture, passez de joyeuses fêtes **

**et soyez heureuses ! **

**Tiftouf19. **

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 31 : le retour de Jacob**_

**Point de vue de Bella -**

Un papa cassé, et un papa pas cassé ?

Lola m'avait étonnée, et j'avais eu du mal à en dormir cette nuit. Edward l'avait ramené dans son lit une fois qu'elle s'était endormie, mais j'avais eu du mal à fermer les yeux. Edward aussi. _J'ignore pourquoi elle a dit ça. _

Ce matin, ma Lola dormait encore et Edward fit son apparition vers 9h30.

- Salut toi...

Il m'enlaça.

- Salut...

Il embrassait mon cou.

- J'étais tout triste de pas te trouver avec moi dans le lit ce matin...

Je souriais.

- Je me suis levée... j'en avais marre d'être allongée à rien faire...

Il déposait des petits baisers de mon épaule à ma nuque.

- Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Lola hier soir ?

- Oui... Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment elle peut dire ça...

Il me serra un peu plus.

- Peut-être que comme je suis là avec vous assez souvent, elle m'a assimilé à une sorte de papa...

- Je ne comprends pas... Elle semblait distante avec toi, et d'un coup...

- Il vaut mieux ça, non ?

- Oui mais quand même... Jacob est son père... Cassé ou pas, s'il l'apprend, il risque de très mal le prendre...

Edward soupirait.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On essaie d'en parler à Lola... De lui expliquer que tu es le chéri de maman, mais pas son papa...

- Si tu veux...

Il caressait mon dos avec le plat de sa paume.

- Programme du jour ?

- Matinée tranquille, et cet aprem je bosse... Atelier culturel...

- Tu vas proposer quoi ?

- De la lecture, de la peinture, de la musique sûrement...

- Tu veux que je joue quelques morceaux ?

- T'es pas obligé... Je pourrais passer tes CD... J'ai de toute façon prévu de leur faire une petite initiation à la musique classique...

- Ca ne me gène pas et ça me fait répéter...

- Tu es un amour...

Je me retournais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Nous fumes interrompus par ma fille qui fit son apparition.

Je la sentis se glisser entre nous, avant de se coller contre mes jambes.

- Bonjour mon petit coeur... Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle fit "oui" de la tête en se frottant les yeux, et je l'embrassais.

- Tu dis bonjour à Edward ?

- Salut Lola...

Ma fille se mit à rougir et à sourire, avant de tendre son bras droit vers Edward. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait de tels gestes désireux d'établir un réel contact.

- Tu veux aller dans ses bras ?

Elle tendit son deuxième bras et Edward l'attrapa pour la porter.

- Salut Lola...

_Quelque part, cette vision d'eux deux ensemble me rassurait. Lola acceptait Edward totalement. _Elle s'appuya contre lui et posa sa petite main sur sa joue. Doucement, la main très droite, elle le caressa quelques secondes avant de croiser son regard et de rougir.

Edward lui souriait, patience incarnée.

- J'aurais dû me raser, tu crois ?

Elle souriait et cachait son visage dans ses mains, en faisant oui.

**::..**

La journée culturelle arrivait à sa fin. Edward attendait patiemment pour se mettre à jouer, réglant sa guitare. Les enfants l'observaient avec attention, au moins autant que leurs parents. Beaucoup n'en revenaient pas de voir Edward Cullen sortir de mon couloir, pour jouer quelques chansons. Certaines mamans, abonnées aux magazines peoples, me questionnaient mais j'éludais les interrogations avec le sourire.

Edward commença à jouer certains titres assez connus de ses chansons. Quelques unes des petites reprenaient avec lui, fascinées. Mon téléphone fixe sonnait, et je me hâtais de décrocher.

- Oui ?

_" - Bella ? C'est moi ! "_

- Hey Jacob... Comment tu te sens ?

_" - Super ! Dis, j'viens de voir le docteur... Tu es libre à partir de jeudi ?"_

- Ca dépend pourquoi faire ?

_" - Venir me chercher à l'hôpital..."_

- Tu sors jeudi ?

_" - J'ai eu le feu vert après les derniers examens..."_

- Compte sur moi !

Je me sentais heureuse et soulagée que Jacob sorte. Edward devrait reprendre sa tournée dans six jours, et me laisser seule avec Lola. Jake présent, j'aurais moins d'angoisses concernant cet éventuel corbeau, auquel j'évitais de trop penser.

Lorsque je raccrochais, je me tournais et apercevais la petite frimousse de ma fille. Edward jouait et Lola semblait l'écouter. Je lui fis signe et lui tendis la main, mais elle détourna la tête pour se cacher. Je m'approchais doucement et m'agenouillais devant elle.

- As-tu envie de venir voir Edward jouer ?

Elle me fit "oui" de la tête et regardait par-dessus mon épaule.

- Il y a des enfants ?

- Oui mon coeur... Ils écoutent le concert...

- Quel âge ils ont ?

- Il y en a trois de six ans, quatre de quatre ans, et deux de deux ans...

- Ce sont des garçons ?

- Oui...

- Et des filles ?

- Oui, aussi...

- Est-ce qu'ils aiment la musique ?

- Sûrement oui...

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Lucy, Paul, Dan, Hugo, Gabriel, Raphaël, Zoe, Olwen et Jenny.

- Et ils font quoi comme travail leur papa et leur maman ?

L'énumération fut longue, mais je lui donnais des réponses aussi précises que possible.

- Veux-tu aller voir Edward, mon amour ?

Elle fit "oui". Je profitais de cet instant positif pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener dans mon salon. Son regard se posait sur Edward et elle rougissait. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du canapé et elle s'installa debout, entre mes jambes. Elle regardait chaque enfant, avant de s'avancer doucement et de venir s'allonger sur le carrelage.

La maman du petit Paul me regardait, un peu de travers. _Bah oui ma chère, mais ma fille n'est pas comme votre fils. C'est juste comme ça, mais je l'aime quand même tellement... _

Lola était proche d'Edward et elle posa sa main sur son genou. Edward l'observait et continuait de jouer, jusqu'à ce que Lola remonte sa paume jusqu'à la caisse de la guitare. Elle resta ainsi tout le concert. Certains parents restés semblèrent peu compréhensifs, voire mécontents. J'avais envie de leur rétorquer d'aller se faire voir, que j'étais tellement heureuse de la voir établir un vrai contact social autour de la musique d'Edward. Mais à la place, je leur expliquais patiemment que Lola était diagnostiquée autiste, et que la musique l'aidait beaucoup.

_A peine un merci pour ce petit concert improvisé avec Edward Cullen ! _

Lorsque mes petits quittèrent la maison, je m'apercevais qu'Edward avait repris sa musique, assis en tailleur au milieu du salon. Lola l'écoutait toujours, et touchait de ses doigts les cordes. _La musique peut vraiment lui faire du bien, plus qu'un animal ou du cheval... _

Je m'asseyais en tailleur face à eux deux, et posais ma main sur le dos de ma fille.

- Tu es bien ici mon coeur, pas vrai ?

Edward me souriait et se penchait pour m'embrasser. Mais Lola redressait sa tête et fronçait les sourcils, nous séparant de sa main.

- Lola ?

Elle se recroquevillait contre Edward. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, là ? _

- Lola... Il faut qu'on te parle... Hier soir tu as dit que tu as deux papas, un papa cassé, et un papa pas cassé...

Lola ne bougeait pas.

- Je suis vraiment très heureuse, et très contente que tu aimes bien Edward, que tu écoutes de la musique avec lui et que tu lui fasses de gros calins... Mais Edward n'est pas ton papa, c'est le chéri de maman d'abord, tu comprends ? Jacob est ton papa, on n'a qu'un papa... Mon papa c'est Charlie, Carlisle c'est le papa d'Edward, Papi c'est le papa de Jacob, et Jacob c'est ton papa. C'est tout...

- Edward, c'est le papa de qui ?

- De personne pour l'instant... Edward n'a pas d'enfants.

- Alors c'est mon papa puisque je suis une enfant et que il est l'amoureux de maman...

Je soupirais. _Dans sa logique..._

- Non... Etre l'amoureux de maman ne veut pas dire qu'il devient ton papa...

Elle fit la grimace, faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Elle fermait les yeux, toujours calée contre la guitare d'Edward. Mon compagnon passa sa main sur les mèches de cheveux de ma fille.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de temps pour être avec toi, Lola... J'en aurais toujours pour jouer avec toi, ou te faire de la guitare... D'accord ? Tu sais que t'es une super puce !

Lola soupirait, comme blasée, mais ne bougea pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va comprendre, dans sa petite tête ?_

**::..**

Le jeudi de la sortie de Jacob arriva très vite. Je m'étais rendue à l'hôpital au matin, pour signer tous les papiers nécessaires pour lui, et le voir. Il bénéficia d'un véhicule pour se faire ramener chez moi, et c'était tant mieux car je n'étais pas équipée pour faire le trajet avec lui. Les infirmiers entraient dans la maison par la baie vitrée de derrière. Ils faisaient avancer Jacob sur un brancard, pour l'installer sur le canapé. Edward les aida à le lever pour l'installer sur le canapé, là où il passerait son prochain mois en attendant que les travaux ne soient finis chez Billy.

Il avait l'air en bonne santé, et je le devinais uniquement parce qu'il ralait. Je n'avais pas vu ma fille depuis l'arrivée de l'ambulance, mais ne doutais pas de sa présence dans sa chambre, ou le couloir. En relevant la tête, je l'apercevais, mal cachée contre le mur.

- Et voilà ! Te voilà installé !

Les infirmiers lui plaçaient des coussins sous ses jambes pour les surélever légèrement, et un troisième avançait un fauteuil roulant. Jake ne pourrait pas remarcher avant un petit moment.

- L'infirmière passera ce soir...

- Très bien, merci messieurs !

- Bonne journée !

Ils quittèrent mon domicile, sans plus d'informations. _Euh oui d'accord... Je fais comment moi, en attendant ?_

Edward s'approchait.

- Ca va mieux, Jacob ?

- Ouais... On peut dire ça...

Machinalement, Edward passait ma main sur sa taille et je vis que Jake nous observait d'un coup d'oeil furtif, qui pourtant me déplut. Je décidais donc de m'éloigner.

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à boire...

- Où est Lola ?

- Dans le couloir...

_Comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale d'être dans le couloir et d'y attendre..._

- Lola ? Tu viens mon coeur ?

Mais nous entendîmes des petits pas, et sa porte claquer. Je soupirais.

- Elle viendra quand elle sera prête je suppose...

Je tendais à Jacob du jus de pommes.

- Merci... Tu lui as expliqué mon retour, au moins ?

- Oui, tout en détails... Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre... Un coup on lui dit que tu pars faire la guerre, ensuite elle te voit à l'hôpital en morceaux, et maintenant là...

- J'ai pas fait exprès de poser le pied dans un endroit miné, ceci dit...

Je sentais un brin de colère dans sa voix. Edward m'observait, sourcils froncés, et prit la parole.

- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Ouais... Me passer le gros dossier sur mes valises là... Ce sont des dossiers à remplir et à renvoyer à l'armée... Je veux en finir !

Edward lui amena le dossier et Jacob le prit en le remerciant. Je lui passais un stylo.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot, se contentant parfois d'observer Edward.

_Et Lola n'apparut pas avant le dîner..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Ca avait été compliqué de faire sortir Lola de sa taverne, mais nous y étions parvenus à force de patience. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement lorsque j'avais suivi sa douce maman. D'ailleurs, elle revint au salon en me tenant la main.

_J'avais très bien vu les regards un peu vexés de Jacob, du canapé... Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme un "rival". Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec Bella, aider Lola, et les protéger toutes les deux. _Ouais, en fait ce qu'il cherche aussi, quoi...

A table, Lola s'était mise d'autorité à mes côtés, chassant sa mère en face. Nous avions tourné le meuble pour que Jacob ne se sente pas exclu du dîner. Bella avait préparé une purée et des steaks hâchés et Lola trempait son index dans la purée, y faisant des petits cercles de toute forme.

- Lola ! Ta fourchette !

Lola, à genoux sur sa chaise, se rabaissait un peu mais continuait à tripoter sa purée, et à appuyer sur son steak. _Euh ouais... pourquoi pas..._

- Lola ! Tu arrêtes ça, tu prends ta fourchette et tu manges ! ordonnait Bella.

Elle retirait la main de sa fille de la purée, l'essuyait, et plaçait dedans le couvert.

- Allez ! Tu écoutes s'il te plaît !

Lola, blasée, appuyait sa main contre sa tête et effectuait maintenant des cercles avec sa fourchette. Je mangeais tranquillement, préférant m'abstenir de commentaires. _Après tout, ce n'est pas ma fille. _

- Lola ! Mange ! Elle avale rien ! constata Jacob.

- Lola, tu veux bien manger un peu de ta purée ma chérie ? demandait Bella. Tu aimes la purée, c'est ton plat préféré et je l'ai préparé juste pour toi...

Elle regardait sa mère et attrapait sa fourchette, qu'elle colla dans ma main gauche. Puis, elle attrapa mon poignet avec la fourchette, le guida à son assiette pour y mettre la purée, et le porta à sa bouche.

_Si tu veux..._

- Lola ! Tu peux manger toute seule ! s'exclamait Bella.

Sa fille fit "non" de la tête, et réitérait le mouvement précédent, me faisant la nourir.

- Tu veux que je te fasse manger, Lola ?

Elle me regardait, douceur incarnée. _J'adore cette gamine ! _

- Lola veut que Edward la fait manger...

Je remplissais sa fourchette et la portais à sa bouche.

- Tiens... Avale ça !

Elle mangeait, doucement, mais elle mangeait. _C'est nouveau, quand même ! _

- J'ai un papa, c'est Jacob. C'est mon papa cassé qui peut pas bouger. Tu es le chanteur, le chéri de maman, mais t'es pas mon papa cassé. Tu es mon papa pas cassé !

Je manquais recracher ma viande, et Jacob lui, la recracha. Bella se figeait.

- Non Lola... Lola, écoute-moi... Je suis juste le chéri de maman, d'accord ? Tu as un seul papa, c'est Jacob qui est là.

- Lola ! Je te l'ai expliqué...

- On ne m'a rien expliqué, à moi ! scanda son ex-mari.

Bella se retournait vers lui.

- Jacob, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense mais... on a essayé de...

Je me sentais clairement de trop dans la discussion à venir. _Et un peu responsable, aussi, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi... _

- Je vais vous laisser... Je vais dans la chambre.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez essayé ! Je suis son père, merde !

Je m'éclipsais jusqu'à la chambre, et la laissais tout de même entrouverte pour entendre.

- JE SUIS DE TROP, C'EST CA ?

- JACOB ! Déjà, je pense que tu devrais essayer de te calmer, et de réfléchir... Tu es énervé, fatigué parce que tu as vécu une épreuve traumatisante et...

- Oh que dale ta psychologie là ! MERDE ! Lola c'est MA fille ! J'ai déjà perdu ma femme, je ne veux pas perdre ma gamine...

J'entendis des petits pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Lola fit son apparition et elle s'approchait de moi.

- Lola, tu veux bien que je t'explique quelque chose ?

Elle levait son index vers moi.

- Si tu veux je veux bien que tu m'expliques quelque chose...

- Je suis très heureux que tu m'aimes bien, et je t'adore aussi... Mais je ne suis pas ton papa. Ni ton papa pas cassé, ni ton papa tout court... On n'a qu'un seul papa, et toi, ton papa c'est Jacob...

- Je veux bien que tu m'expliques quelque chose...

- Ouais... D'accord... Ecoute-moi... Jacob est ton seul papa... Est-ce que tu comprends, ça ? Je suis juste le chéri de maman, et je veux bien être ton copain pour jouer, ou faire ce que tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas ton papa...

- Un papa-copain ?

- Non Lola... Juste un copain... Je ne suis pas un papa !

Elle fronçait les sourcils et se cachait les yeux avec le revers de ses doigts. _Elle va pas pleurer, si ? _

- Mais je t'aime, Lola... Je t'adore, tu sais ! Ca ne change rien pour moi, j'adore être avec toi, mais c'est simplement que tu ne dois pas m'appeler papa, parce que ça fait de la peine à ton papa, il se sent très triste et c'est normal, il a l'impression que tu ne l'aimes plus...

Elle resta immobile, se frottant les yeux. _Comment j'peux faire ? Comment j'peux m'y prendre avec elle ? _

Dans le salon, la dispute continuait et je préférais ne pas l'écouter.

- On va faire de la guitare, d'accord ?

Mais Lola quitta la chambre en faisant "non", se bouchant les oreilles. Je la vis claquer la porte de sa chambre.

_J'ai raté, on dirait... _

J'attendis, avachi sur le lit, que Bella vienne me retrouver. Elle avait le visage strié de larmes et mon coeur se serrait. J'aurais voulu baffer Jacob pour ça, mais les raisons de sa colère pouvaient se comprendre. Lorsque Bella ferma la porte, elle se cala contre et se mit à pleurer.

- Oh non ma belle, viens là...

Elle s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, remontant jusqu'à moi. Je l'attirais contre mon torse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, E... Edward ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son front.

- Tu n'as rien manqué mon amour... Jacob a vécu une épreuve terrible, il est exténué, blessé... Il souffre... Et sa fille se trouve un nouveau papa... Il t'aime encore probablement, il a l'impression que tout lui échappe... C'est normal...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. _Bon. Merde. Pas plus doué avec la mère qu'avec la fille. _

- J... J'en ai assez... quoi que je fasse, y a toujours... toujours des... des histoires...

- C'est fini mon amour... Vous allez pouvoir travailler sur ça quand je serais parti... Je me sens fautif malgré tout...

_Et pas qu'un peu... _Bella se redressait légèrement pour me voir.

- Non... Tu n'es pas...

- Shhh... Pense à toi... Pas aux autres...

Elle se rallongeait sur moi.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer...

Elle se serra plus contre moi, et passa une partie de la nuit dans cette position, pleurant en silence.

_C'est purement ma faute. Simplement ma faute. Lola a sûrement confondu les choses. Pour elle, je suis avec sa mère et je viens très souvent dans son petit domicile. Alors la relation est facile. _

**..**

Le sujet n'avait plus été évoqué. Jacob avait beaucoup dormi sur le canapé, Bella avait évité la question et je n'avais plus entendu la voix de Lola depuis ce jour. En fait, elle était souvent restée dans sa chambre, ou dans son monde. A table, elle marmonnait à voix basse. Et quand nous étions dans le salon, elle discutait avec sa poupée, ou tournait en rond en parlant doucement, autour de sa petite chaise. Bella essayait de la stimuler, sans grand succès. Jacob avait réussi à rétablir une sorte de lien avec elle, mais tout ce qu'il créait avec Lola se rapportait à ses blessures.

Elle voulait toucher les plâtres, les bandages et autres pansements. Elle commençait avec son index, puis le plat de sa paume, parfois même sa joue. Bella pensait qu'elle testait les textures, et tentait de se les approprier pour mieux "comprendre".

_Personnellement, j'aurais juste qualifié ça de "bizarre" mais j'avais gardé cette remarque pour moi._

Mon répit supplémentaire toucha à sa fin. Bella n'avait plus reçu de lettre. Peut-être que le communiqué avait fait son effet, avait atteint la bonne personne qui avait pris peur en découvant l'existence d'une plainte. Intérieurement je m'en félicitais, et je partais le coeur légèrement plus tranquille.

Bella était partie au marché ce matin pour me préparer des sandwichs pour le trajet. _Je l'aime tellement... _Je décidais de profiter de son absence pour aller voir Jacob, qui bouquinait.

- Jacob ? Peut-on parler un instant ?

Il referma son livre.

- Si tu veux...

- Ecoute... Pour ce qu'a dit Lola... Bella n'y est pour rien et moi non plus. Le soir où nous sommes venus à l'hôpital te voir, elle est venue entre nous et elle a dit qu'elle avait deux papas... On ignore comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé...

Il m'avait écouté, sans ciller.

- Et je ne cautionne pas. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, d'ailleurs tu as vu, elle ne me colle plus trop...

- Ecoute Edward... Sans te mentir... j'me sens pas à l'aise avec toi...

_Prends ça dans ta gueule, au moins c'est clair ! _

- Ca n'a rien de personnel... enfin si... ça a tout de personnel... Enfin t'es très cool, gentil et disponible tout ça... Mais tu m'as pris Bella !

- Vous êtes divorcés depuis un moment !

- J'aime Bella. Encore maintenant. Je l'aime, et je ne passe pas une journée sans me dire à quel point j'ai été con de ne pas lui laisser de temps pour sa grossesse, d'aller voir ailleurs. Je vous vois tous les deux et je réalise deux fois plus ce que j'ai perdu...

_Bah ouais, mais à jouer au con..._

- Elle est merveilleuse, belle, douce, intelligente et c'est la meilleure mère du monde ! Lola ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de l'avoir... Je suis amoureux de ce tableau, parce que c'est ma famille. Bella est la mère de ma fille, et ça sera toujours ça ! Alors te voir avec elle, et Lola qui te considère comme son père...

Je fixais cet homme, amoureux éperdu.

- Et ça fait foutrement mal, Edward... Tu ne t'imagines pas... Ce jour où le piège a explosé, que j'ai entendu la détonation, que j'ai vu mon collègue s'envoler en l'air... J'ai courru... J'ai courru... Je voyais les visages de Bella et de Lola... Et je courrais pour les revoir en vrai... C'est la seule chose qui m'a fait survivre... La seule...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. En toute vérité, je pouvais le comprendre un peu.

- J'aime Bella moi aussi, de la même façon...

- Je sais... Et elle t'aime aussi !

J'opinais. _Au moins, il le sait ! _

- Si je suis venu te parler, c'est pour te demander de veiller sur elle quand je serai parti... Elle paraît forte, mais elle souffre beaucoup... Elle porte la maladie de sa fille comme son entière responsabilité, et elle ne passe pas une journée sans s'accuser des maux de Lola. Elle a mal, et je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer autant... Même si c'est dur pour toi, d'être dans cet état, et d'avoir tous ces soucis, essaie de t'occuper d'elle... A ton niveau bien sûr, mais essaie de t'en occuper, et de ne pas la faire se sentir coupable dès que Lola parle comme ça...

Nerveusement, je tripotais la manche de mon pull.

- Cette histoire de lettre anonyme a été la goutte d'eau... Je veux la protéger, et je prendrais toutes les décisions pour ça, même si ça implique un éloignement...

_Mais ça, je n'y viendrais qu'en cas de nécessité. Que si la sécurité, ou le respect de Bella et Lola ne sont plus assurés ! _

- On veut la même chose, Jacob... Les protéger !

Bella fit sa réapparition, nous interrompant. Il me restait environ une heure avant de devoir partir pour l'aéroport.

Le coeur un peu lourd, j'aidais ma compagne à préparer ma gamelle. Alors que la dernière demi-heure sonnait, m'alourdissant un peu plus mon humeur, elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla. _En plus, dame nature est chez elle... Pas d'étreinte romantique pour mon départ... flûte ! _

Mais elle m'entraîna sur le lit, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'étourdissais de baisers dans ses bras, flanchant sous sa douceur. Sa bouche se déposait sur chaque parcelle de mon visage, dans un mouvement délicat et fin. Je me sentais bien, et en paix. En fait, je voulais rester là, contre elle.

Pendant le temps imparti, nous nous caressions, nous touchions tendrement. Puis, vint l'alarme nous indiquant qu'il était temps de partir.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer... murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi...

J'effleurais son bras, avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Tout pareil !

Je souriais et l'embrassais une dernière fois, avant de me redresser. Elle amorça un mouvement pour sortir, mais je l'en empêchais.

- Bella ?

- Hmm ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi, tout... Alors si tu as le moindre besoin, ou le moindre inconfort, je...

Elle posait ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

- Tout ira bien, Edward... J'ai déjà hâte d'être dans un mois...

Elle me serra contre elle.

- Reviens vite...

- Promis...

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, langoureusement, et Jasper me bippait. Bella ne pouvait pas trop laisser Jacob seul avec Lola, alors mon frère avait proposé de passer me chercher pour m'emmener à l'aéroport.

Je saluais tout le monde, mais ne pus approcher Lola. Un énorme pincement au coeur plus tard, je regardais la silhouette de Bella devenir de plus en plus petit et floue, à mesure que Jasper roulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller, Edward...

- Le blues, je suppose...

Il tapota mon épaule.

- Désolé...

- Y a pas à l'être...

Je regardais le paysage défiler, m'amenant inévitablement à l'aéroport.


	32. Chapter 32 : Nos modes de vie

**Halli Hollé Hallo ! **

**Ouh qu'il a été long à arriver ce chapitre 32... J'ai cru pas en venir à bout. Les raisons ? Des fêtes de noyel merdiques, des lendemain de fêtes de noyel merdiques... Bref, pas très glorieux en fait, comme 2011 quoi... Se jeter avec la moitié de sa famille, apprendre d'autres "bonnes" nouvelles, ça a raison de la meilleure volonté parfois... & ça risque de durer ! Heureusement que mon cousin autiste nous a fait la grande surprise d'accepter de prolonger son séjour ici (**_SANS ses parents, c'est ça le GRAND exploit pour lui ! Et c'est juste génial !_**). Donc méchamment, je n'écris que très peu pour profiter de lui. Sa mère n'étant pas là, je dois m'occuper de lui faire faire ses devoirs, et ça prend du temps.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien : ulkan13, lena -lna933-, larsand, Asuna93, mmccg, Galswinthe, halay, mlca66 (**malheureusement non, il n'y a pas de coup de baguette magique pour la p'tite Lola**), Alexa27, zellie marcy, Aude77, PatiewSnows, Fleur50, Virginiiiie, kikinette11, kimmy52, erika shoval, LolaMiSweetlove, xalexeex25, callie226, Grazie, Lapinou63 (**est-ce que je t'ai bien donné le mot de passe pour le blog ? je m'embrouille maintenant lol**), sarinette60, lili. 8825, calimero59, doudounord2, Elodie pixie B, coco-des-iles, familykoala, siobhanne, amlove, Atchoum16, Lily-Rose-Bella, cind0uille, Leila-S, Isnoname, vinie65, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Coeur2Crystal, Ilonka, Habswifes, katner, Ronnie32, Butterfly971.**

**Et un merci tout spécial à Melacullen pour sa correction expresse ! **

**En ce qui concerne mon histoire personnelle sur blog privé, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour communiquer le mot de passe ? Si oui, faites-moi signe, j'peux être étourdie parfois ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin d'année ! **

**Tiffany. **

**-x-x-**

_**Chapitre 32 : Nos modes de vie**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je déambulais dans les rayons du supermarché, pour faire le plein. Avoir Jacob à la maison me forçait à envisager une plus grande quantité de nourriture, et j'avais bien perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un en plus 24h/24.

Bien sûr, quand Edward est là, je le compte dans le repas mais c'est différent. Et Jacob mange plus qu'Edward ! J'avais déposé Lola chez Charlotte, Jake n'était pas encore prêt à la garder. Sans possibilité de se déplacer, il lui était compliqué de la surveiller. Ma fille était allée chez Charlotte sans un mot, sans rechigner. Dans la voiture, elle avait fredonné une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Etait-ce réellement une chanson d'ailleurs ? _Mais les paroles d'Edward me revenaient en tête. Peut-être qu'en voyant sa guitare, elle a eu un déclic. Peut-être que ça a réellement éveillé un intérêt pour elle. _

Je m'arrêtais au rayon boucherie, pour commander trois beaux steaks. J'attendais patiemment mon tour quand une silhouette connue attira mon regard sur la gauche. Elisabeth Masen. La mère d'Edward. Dans son mouvement pour placer son plateau de fromage dans le chariot, elle regarda vers moi. Timidement, je haussais la main mais elle se retourna vite fait.

_Ben merde... Elle me fait quoi, elle aussi ?_

Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec Elisabeth. Elle pouvait paraître si aimante envers son fils, mais tellement "agressive"... _Parfois je l'appréciais pour l'amour qu'elle porte à son garçon, mais je la détestais quand elle me prenait de haut, ma fille ou moi. _Le boucher me servit, me tirant hors de ma rêverie. Elisabeth s'éloignait au rayon des conserves.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, merci...

Je continuais mes achats et m'arrêtais au rayon des yaourts quand Elisabeth apparut dans ce rayon. Elle récupérait ses produits et me fit face. Puis, elle se retourna aussi sec et s'éloigna.

_Elle a un problème ou c'est moi qui suis parano ? _

Je ne souhaitais pas avoir de problème avec la famille d'Edward. Par-dessus tout, je désirais que tout se passe bien entre nous. Je comprends qu'Elisabeth soit méfiante, mais là... j'veux dire... La relation que j'ai avec son fils est sérieuse... Ce n'est pas une amourette et je ne profite pas de lui ! J'aime sincèrement Edward !

Je mettais dans mon caddy mes carottes quand un chariot poussa le mien.

- Hé ! Attention... Oh... Elisabeth...

- Oh pardon Isabella... Je ne vous avais pas vu...

_Alors achetez-vous des lunettes ! _

- C'est pas grave... Vous allez bien ?

- Merci oui, et vous ? Comment va votre fille ?

- Très bien, toutes les deux...

Elisabeth opinait.

- Bien... c'est bien alors...

- Oui...

_En fait, on a rien à se dire..._

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?

- Oui, hier soir...

- Ah... vous avez de la chance, il n'a plus le temps de téléphoner à sa vieille mère !

Je souriais.

- Les enfants, vous savez...

- Oh que oui... Enfin vous, vous avez le temps encore... Enfin si votre fille devient autonome un jour...

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_Elle me cherche. Merde ! _

- J'ai très bon espoir que ma fille devient autonome ! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ait une vie que vous jugiez décente...

Ma voix claquait. Sèche. Merde. Cette femme est tellement étroite d'esprit. _Et on ne s'en prend pas à ma fille sous prétexte qu'elle est différente. Non, en plus elle n'est pas différente ! Elle a juste son monde à elle. _

- Isabella... je suis...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, autant me le dire de suite !

- Ecoutez... Je me méfie... Edward a beaucoup fréquenté avant Alice et toutes ces filles profitaient de lui... Quand je vois ce que vous lui faites faire, je...

- Qu'est-ce que je lui fais faire, au juste ?

- Tous ces communiqués... Avant il rentrait de sa tournée et il venait me voir. Maintenant c'est à peine si on a des nouvelles. "Et Bella ceci, et Bella cela"... Je perds mon fils...

_Etait-ce là tout ce qu'elle pensait ? Que j'étais une voleuse de fils ?_

- Premièrement, je n'exige pas ces communiqués. C'est lui qui les fait comme un grand. Secundo, je n'y peux rien s'il ne vous appelle plus... mais il me manque vraiment quand il n'est pas là... Je guette chacune de ses pauses dans sa tournée pour savoir quand je pourrais profiter de lui. Et troisième point : je ne l'empêche pas de venir vous voir... Je vais même vous dire, s'il faut que je reste chez moi pour que vous le retrouviez, je le ferais. Mais j'aime votre fils, et je sais qu'il m'aime... ce n'est pas une amourette, du moins je ne l'espère pas. Il fait vraiment partie de ma vie maintenant... Que vous l'acceptiez ou non n'est pas mon problème, mais je vous interdis, et là je vous parle en tant que mère, donc de mère à mère, je vous INTERDIS de vous servir de ma fille pour m'agresser, parce que nous ne serons absolument pas copines si vous entrez sur ce terrain-là...

Elle me fixait, vexée.

_Mais c'est de MA FILLE dont on parle ! _

- J'ai bien vu que vous m'évitiez... Mais je ne vous demande rien... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage Edward qu'on doit s'apprécier... Je ne ferais pas d'esclandre pour mon compagnon, mais je n'en penserais jamais moins...

Je prenais mon chariot et reprendrais mon chemin dans le rayon frais. Je la vis apparaître, de nouveau, face à moi.

- Isabella !

- Quoi ?

Je choisissais les jus de fruits pour la semaine.

- Vous savez pourquoi je me méfie ?

- Oui, parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi... Je vous prends votre fils, et vous me détestez pour ça. Pas la peine de le redire...

Elle soupirait.

- J'espère que vous saurez être celle qu'Edward attend... Je ne tolèrerais pas une nouvelle déception pour Edward... Avec cette Alice, c'était déjà trop !

Et elle s'éloigna, sans rien ajouter de plus.

_Nous étions là, deux mères à défendre les intérêts de nos enfants. _

Je ne savais que penser de cette femme. Je ne voulais pas faire de tort à Edward en n'étant pas en phase avec sa mère. Elle est sa maman, et je peux comprendre qu'il souhaite notre harmonie. Mais quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de m'entendre avec Elisabeth, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je comprenais qu'Elisabeth s'inquiète pour son fils. Moi aussi je m'inquiète en permanence pour ma fille. _Mais je ne suis pas une de ces foutues salopes ! _

Je terminais mes achats et passais à la caisse.

- Bella ? Ohé Bella !

Je me retournais. Renée. _Je n'aurais pas dû aller faire les courses ce matin, moi..._

- Salut m'man...

Nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis un certain temps.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...

- Moi non plus...

- J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par les journaux...

Je soupirais. _Merde ! _

- Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur...

J'avançais à la caisse et commençais à déposer mes affaires sur le tapis.

- Edward n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est en tournée...

- Ah... Et comment ça se passe, entre vous ?

Ma mère, discrétion incarnée. La caissière me regardait, sourcils froncés.

- Maman...

A chaque fois que je sortais, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'observait.

- Oui... Je comprends... Comment va Lola ?

- Très bien... Elle apprécie Edward, je crois...

- Et Jacob ? Comment va-t-il ? J'ai su pour son terrible accident...

- Il est à la maison le temps de son rétablissement et le temps que Billy effectue quelques travaux chez lui... Il est en fauteuil mais il remarchera...

Les yeux de ma mère s'illuminaient. _Elle gardait parfois ce secret espoir de nous revoir ensemble, officiellement pour que Lola ait sa famille autour d'elle. _

- Que pense Lola de cette situation ?

- Tu sais Lola... Elle comprend à sa façon...

- Bien sûr... Pourrais-je passer la voir ?

Je soufflais et me tournais vers elle.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu as des excuses à me faire, à propos de ton attitude vis-à-vis d'Edward ?

Renée palissait.

- Je suis désolée pour ces mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée...

_Bien formulé ! Elle a dû la mûrir longtemps celle-là ! _

- D'accord...

Elle me suivait, payant ses courses à ma suite.

- Je pourrais passer ?

- Oui...

_Je suis trop faible..._

Je réglais la caissière, remballais mes sacs. Renée me talonnait.

- Je t'appellerais...

- D'accord... Maintenant si tu permets, je voudrais rentrer chez moi...

- Oh... Bien sûr...

- Envoie le bonjour à Phil...

Je quittais prestement ce centre commercial de fous.

_Je DETESTE faire les courses ! Définitivement ! _

**..**

Je récupérais ma fille chez Charlotte, qui m'expliquait que Lola était restée à part toute la séance. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, ces derniers temps... Elle me suivit sagement jusqu'à la voiture, et restait silencieuse. Je lui mis un disque d'Edward mais il semblait qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Elle regardait à travers la vitre, sa poupée contre elle et je me garais, toujours dans un grand silence.

Jacob était au téléphone. Je lui avais laissé le combiné à proximité en cas de besoin. Il semblait remplir les formulaires nécessaires à sa demande de retraite anticipée de l'armée. De toute façon, dans son état, il serait déjà exceptionnel qu'il puisse recourir normalement dans les années à venir. _Alors faire la guerre, hors de question ! _Je déposais mes sacs de courses et notre fille filait dans sa chambre, posant son manteau en plein dans le passage.

- Lola ! Ton manteau !

Mais elle claqua la porte, et je dus le poser moi-même sur le porte-manteau. Je rangeais mes courses en observant mon ancien mari. _Nous avions fondé une famille tous les deux... _Je me rappelais de notre vie ensemble. De cette vie à la fois simple d'amoureux transits, et de cette vie compliquée de trop jeunes époux. _En fait, je ne savais pas pourquoi nous nous étions mariés si tôt. A l'époque, ça me semblait être la meilleure décision de toute ma vie. _Quelque part, je ne regrettais pas cette période puisque j'avais donné naissance à ma fille. Jacob était toujours aussi beau, et il émanait toujours de lui une impression sécurisante. Je lui devais ma fille, donc une belle partie de ma vie.

J'avais mis les légumes à cuire pour midi, et décidais de surfer un peu sur internet. Evidemment, je me rendais sur le site officiel d'Edward. Il était bien arrivé sur sa prochaine date et les commentaires des spectatrices me donnaient envie de le revoir sur scène. _J'ai parfois du mal à croire que je vis une histoire avec cet homme magnifique et si doux..._

Jacob raccrochait, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Ils me font CHIER !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il faut six cent pièces justificatives avec leurs conneries, aller faire une visite médicale, et patin et couffin... Ceux qui sont dans l'administration n'ont certainement jamais eu une bombe au cul !

Très agacé, il remplissait ses papiers.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne te donneraient pas ta retraite anticipée de l'armée...

- Si ça continue, je fais une lettre au gouvernement !

_A emmerdes fastidieuses, réponse véhémente ! _

- Tu devrais boire un verre d'eau...

Je lui apportais un verre et il l'avalait d'une traite, soupirant par la suite. Il reposait son stylo et se frottait le visage.

- Y'en a marre... alors ces courses ?

Je m'asseyais en bout de canapé.

- Rien de folichon... J'ai croisé Renée et la mère d'Edward...

- Ca a été ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'Elisabeth ne m'apprécie pas...

Il grimaçait.

- Ca me paraît dur de pas t'apprécier...

- T'es trop gentil, Jake...

- Tu me l'as toujours dit...

Nous nous mettions à rire mais de petits pas nous interrompaient. Lola était dans l'encadrement du couloir et nous regardait, sourcils froncés et une main derrière son dos et l'autre levée devant elle, son poing fermé, avec juste l'index de dressé. Elle semblait en plein discours intérieur. Puis, elle repartait aussi sec dans sa chambre quand elle s'aperçut qu'on la regardait.

Je soupirais.

- C'est pas facile en ce moment pour elle...

- Ca n'est jamais facile pour elle...

Jacob pressait ma main.

- Mais je suis foutrement fier de la façon dont tu t'occupes d'elle... Elle fait des progrès, elle gère mieux certaines choses...

- J'aimerais souffler parfois... Faire des choses avec elle qui nous fassent plaisir, sans que ça ne soit une contrainte...

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Je réfléchissais un petit instant.

- Peut-être... je sais pas... une balade dans un parc animalier ou... quelque chose autour de la musique... Elle avait bien réagi à la guitare avec Edward, alors... peut-être que ça peut l'aider tu vois...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Faut essayer ! Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir Edward à un concert ?

- Lola ? A un concert ? Tu rêves !

- T'as jamais essayé...

_Je voyais ça de là : des cris, un refus et une soirée cauchemar... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je quittais ma dernière salle d'interview. Trois heures de questions toutes plus connes les unes que les autres. Un péteux était arrivé avec deux exemplaires de son torchon, contenant une série de photos de Bella et moi dans des moments en extérieur. _Enfoiré de con ! _Kate et Cassy me suivaient. Cassy, c'est mon attachée de presse. Elle est juste revenue pour ces nouvelles dates, parce qu'elle vient d'accoucher d'un petit garçon, Tom, qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à laisser pour reprendre son job fabuleusement cool auprès de moi ! Pendant son absence, Kate avait un peu tout chapeauté.

_Maintenant, tout le monde retrouve sa place ! _

Nous étions en pleine organisation, et les deux filles parlaient en même temps, notamment du concert privé que je devais donner à Tacoma, dans trois jours.

- On a déjà envoyé des invitations à ta famille, m'assura Kate.

- Super, et Bella ?

- Bella... euh...

Cassy reprit la parole.

- Je vais m'en assurer dès que je suis revenue dans la chambre, j'en mets combien pour elle ?

- Trois... J'pense pas que Jacob vienne mais on sait jamais... Lola aussi... mais on sait jamais...

J'avançais jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il me restait trente minutes pour me préparer avant de me rendre à la salle de concert.

- En ce qui concerne ce connard de la conférence là... Tu appelles mon avocat et tu le fous aux tribunaux !

- Ça sera fait !

Je rejoignais la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel.

- A tout à l'heure...

Je verrouillais derrière moi et m'appuyais contre le mur. _Merde. De la paix... _

Je broyais dans mon poing le torchon que j'avais récupéré. Bella et moi y paraissions plus amoureux que jamais, tous les deux. Je tournais les pages, évitant de lire les insanités du magazine. Je tombais sur de nouvelles photos de Lola, trop lointaines pour être précises, mais c'était bien Lola. _Ils n'ont plus aucun respect... ça me dégoûte ! _Mes yeux furent attirés par les mots "autisme", "handicapée", "fardeau pour Edward Cullen qui serait sur le point de craquer"...

_Ouais j'vais craquer, mais contre lui ! _

Je filais sous la douche pour me détendre rapidement. J'avais à peine revêtu mon jeans et mon sweat qu'on frappait à ma porte de chambre.

- Ouais ? J'arrive !

- C'est Cassy !

J'ouvrais à mon attachée de presse, qui avait son portable collé à l'oreille.

- Edward, ton avocat est en ligne... Il dit que tu n'as intenté aucune action en justice contre qui ce soit ces derniers temps...

_Hein ? _J'attrapais le téléphone et m'entretenais avec Maître Samson, mon avocat attitré. Il me confirma les paroles de Cassy.

_Kate._

_Kate n'a pas fait ce que je lui ai demandé... _

Cassy reprenait le combiné.

- Continue avec lui, je dois voir Kate...

J'allais à la chambre 78 et frappais contre la porte violemment.

- Kate ! Ouvre !

Elle s'exécutait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

- Commencer par me dire pourquoi t'as jamais appelé l'avocat...

Elle blêmit clairement.

- J'ai... j'ai oublié avec le... tout le travail... celui de Cassy aussi... J'ai oublié...

- Tu te fous de moi ?

_Elle me cherche. _

- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème, Kate ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée... Ça ne se reproduira pas...

_Ben c'est dans son intérêt que ça ne se reproduise jamais ! _

- Je pense que t'es surmenée Kate... Quelque chose te dépasse... Si ce sont tes sentiments pour moi, faut te faire une raison et...

Elle semblait furieuse, maintenant.

- Merde ! Tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde...

Et elle me claqua la porte au nez. Comme ça. _Elle est folle, elle ! _

- Kate ! Ouvre cette fichue porte !

Elle rouvrit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Te dire quoi, Edward ? Que je t'aime à en crever ? Que je voudrais tout faire pour toi mais que j'ai oublié de prévenir ton avocat ? Ça ne change rien, Edward... Rien...

Je soupirais. _Elle m'a l'air bien emmêlée comme gonzesse quand même... _

- Ok... Tu sais, j'pense que pour ce soir tu devrais rester dans ta chambre d'hôtel et te reposer. J't'ai beaucoup demandé pour pallier l'absence de Cassy... Reste là ce soir, p'tètre même demain... Repose-toi, va au spa, balade-toi... On est tous crevés...

Cassy arriva dans le couloir.

- Samson fait le nécessaire pour ce torchon !

- Merci Cassy...

- On va devoir aller à la salle...

- Ouais...

Je regardais Kate une dernière fois.

- Repose-toi bien, Kate...

_Je ne sais franchement pas quoi faire. J'ai des doutes sur elle, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas contacté l'avocat me conforte. Mais voilà. Serait-elle capable d'arriver à des extrémités comme celles des lettres anonymes ? _

La dernière chose que j'entendis dans cet hôtel fut la porte de sa chambre qui claquait.

**..**

A Tacoma, je fus heureux de retrouver TOUTE ma famille, qui avait fait le déplacement. Presque une heure de route mais ils étaient tous là, même Jasper et Alice plus amoureux que jamais. Bella m'avait confirmé sa présence, mais elle devait arriver plus tard. Elle espérait toujours convaincre Lola de la suivre. _Et j'avais hâte de les revoir... _

Mes parents m'embrassaient et Jazz et Alice, eux, s'embrassaient.

_Bon après tout hein... Mais merde... D'habitude c'est moi qu'on veut à tout prix bisouiller ! _

- On mange quand ? J'ai une dalle pas croyable ! S'exclamait Emmett.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Bide sur pattes...

- Je rêve d'un truc bien bon, bien gras… genre hamburger, frites et ketchup mayo à volonté...

Rosalie fit une drôle de grimace.

- Le drame, c'est que hier soir dans le lit, il me disait qu'il s'empâtait...

- Chacun sa conception du régime, ma belle...

Je me sentais heureux auprès d'eux.

- Si on allait déjeuner ? Ça ferait peut-être arriver Bella plus vite !

_J'aurais volontiers protesté mais mon ventre criait également famine depuis ce matin 6h... alors... Je ne suis qu'un homme. _

- Ouais, je lui enverrais un texto pour lui donner l'adresse où on est...

Apparemment, les fans avaient déjà eu l'information parce qu'une trentaine de nanas étaient tassées devant le restaurant. On fit rentrer ma famille, sauf Emmett qui s'amusa à dédicacer des autographes et à se faire prendre en photos.

- J'adore ça !

Il se marrait à se plier aux demandes folles des fans, pendant que je prenais des photos et signais quelques papiers.

- S'il vous plaît... Ma famille est avec moi et on aimerait passer un repas tranquille... J'peux pas vous demander de partir, on est dans un lieu public, mais si vous pouviez rester cool et pas crier... Je vous serais très reconnaissant... Voilà... Bonne journée à vous !

J'attirais Emmett sous les cris des filles et nous rejoignions ma famille à une grande table. J'avais réservé la salle du premier étage pour plus de paix. J'envoyais un rapide texto à Bella, mais je n'eus pas de réponse immédiate.

Cependant, au moment de l'apéritif et alors qu'Emmett taxait les gâteaux dans l'assiette de Jasper, le directeur du restaurant en personne fit son apparition, suivie par Bella qui portait sa fille dans ses bras, et Renée. Ma compagne avait un sourire timide sur son visage.

- Salut... Désolée du retard mais Lola a traîné pour s'habiller ce matin...

Je me levais immédiatement, le coeur battant, et me précipitais vers elle. Je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes, savourant ces petites retrouvailles.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...

De nouveau, elle m'embrassa et je dégustais cette étreinte, retrouvant un semblant de paix. Bella est tellement belle... Lorsque je relevais la tête, j'apercevais Renée.

- J'ai reçu trois invitations et comme Jacob ne pouvait pas venir et Angela non plus, j'ai pensé que Renée pourrait venir faire la connaissance de ta famille...

_Excellente idée ! _

- Tu as bien fait !

Je m'approchais et serrais la main de Renée.

- Content de vous voir...

Bella aurait tout le temps de me raconter plus tard comment elles s'étaient réconciliées.

- Venez... Prenez une chaise, installez-vous...

- Je vais faire rajouter un couvert, monsieur Cullen !

- Oui... Merci !

Je présentais Renée à mes parents et le majordome l'installa à la gauche de Lola. Bella était à ma gauche, à côté de Lola. J'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de ma compagne sous la table, et plongeais dans son joli regard. Autour de nous, des tas de discussions s'élevaient, et j'étais heureux de voir que Renée y prenait part, mais en fait je m'en fichais.

_J'aurais aimé être avec elle, en tête à tête... _

Elle se penchait vers moi et je l'embrassais, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule.

- Tu repars quand ?

- Après demain...

- Tu as une journée de pause, alors...

J'opinais. _Je voulais déjà la passer avec elle ! _En bas du restaurant, une minorité de fans n'avait pas respecté ma demande. Elles criaient mon prénom, elles chantaient même, parfois. Lola relevait la tête.

- Est-ce que la princesse sait pourquoi les dames en bas, elles crient ?

Rosalie, dite la princesse, lui souriait patiemment.

- Elles sont là pour voir Edward... Elles attendent qu'il sorte. Si elles crient, c'est parce qu'elles sont impatientes...

- Ah oui... C'est quoi impatiente ?

- C'est quand on a très envie de quelque chose, et qu'on ne peut pas attendre...

- C'est quand on a très envie de quelque chose, et qu'on ne peut pas attendre ?

- Voilà...

- Ah... Très bien ! Et est-ce que je suis impatiente ?

Bella souriait.

- Non mon cœur...

- Je ne suis pas impatiente ?

- Non ma chérie... Au contraire, toi tu es très patiente...

- Oui...

Et elle enfournait une cuillère de pâtes dans sa bouche, avant de croiser mon regard et de se mettre à rougir. Je tendais ma main pour toucher ses cheveux doucement mais elle se crispa, et se retira avant même que je ne l'effleure.

_Merde... Quand j'pense qu'il y a trois semaines elle m'appelait son "papa pas cassé"... _

Lola n'assista pas au concert. Elle resta en extérieur avec sa maman. Mes proches et Renée, eux, semblèrent apprécier le petit spectacle.

Mais j'étais heureux de retrouver ma famille dans le hall de l'hôtel une fois tout ça terminé. Mes parents durent rentrer rapidement, car papa travaillait ce soir-là. Elisabeth, venue avec eux, partit en leur compagnie. Rose et Emmett, ainsi que Jazz et Alice, avaient loué un petit hôtel pour découvrir la ville pendant trois jours.

Je me retrouvais en compagnie de Bella, lorsque Renée emmena Lola voir les poissons dans le grand aquarium dans l'entrée de l'hôtel. J'enlaçais ma petite-amie et la serrais fort contre moi. Nous échangions un baiser lent et passionné, nos langues jouant ensemble. _Et Popol se réveille... _Bella souriait contre mes lèvres.

- Tiens... mini Edward...

- Pas si mini que ça...

Elle éclata de rire et cacha son visage contre mon torse.

- Tu repars bientôt...

- Malheureusement oui...

J'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux.

- J'aurais aimé rester avec toi... D'autant plus que j'vais rien foutre demain...

Elle relevait son visage vers moi.

- Rentre avec moi... Je t'emmène... On en a pour une heure à peine... On pourra passer cette journée ensemble...

_Ouais. Trois fois "oui" ! Sauf qu'il y a Jacob chez elle et que j'me vois mal faire des cochonneries en sa présence..._

- Et ton ex-mari ?

- Hum... Si je laissais Lola à ma mère, et si je laissais ma mère chez moi, Jacob aurait quelqu'un... On pourrait aller chez toi...

Je tapotais sa tête doucement.

- Y'en a là-dessous...

- Tu me trouves égoïste ?

- Pour ?

- Laisser ma fille comme ça...

- Non... J'pense juste que t'en as besoin et que...

Je parsemais son visage de petits baisers avant de rejoindre son oreille droite.

- Et que t'es grave en manque de mini Edward...

Elle rougissait et me tapait l'épaule.

- Prétentieux...

- En tout cas lui, il est en manque de sa cachette préférée...

Bella éclata de rire.

- Très poétique... Quel sens du romantisme...

**..**

Et c'est ainsi que Bella et moi réinvestissions mon loft, trois heures plus tard. J'avais déjà réglé le dilemme du retour, je prendrais l'avion de l'aéroport pour rejoindre directement la prochaine ville de concert. J'avais fait réserver mon billet sur le chemin, histoire de profiter l'esprit tranquille.

A peine dans mon appartement, je plaquais Bella contre le mur, nos langues dansant ensemble. Nos mains faisaient tomber nos vêtements sur le sol, attisant chaque zone érogène du corps de l'autre. Je me tordais de plaisir quand Bella posa sa main sur mon sexe, le rendant plus dur que jamais. Mes doigts dans son petit intérieur, mes mouvements se saccadaient.

- Merde... Bella... Trop attendu...

Je me perdais déjà dans les étoiles mais elle m'échappa et se mit à rire, et à courir dans le loft, nue. Magnifique.

- Attrape-moi d'abord...

_Ouh la vilaine fille ! _Je me mis à lui courir après, mais elle était rapide et maligne.

- Viens là ! C'est dégueulasse de faire ça !

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire magnifique qui serra mon cœur d'amour pour elle, et je manquais l'attraper mais elle s'enferma dans ma chambre.

- Bella ! Ouvre !

- Non...

Je l'entendais rire. _Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'ai entendu Bella rire aussi souvent..._

- Bon... je vais m'occuper de moi tout seul...

_C'est que ça commence à tirer..._

Je m'installais sur le canapé.

- Je te crois pas ! cria-t-elle.

- C'est pas mon problème, rétorquai-je.

Je posais ma main sur ma virilité érigée et commençai à me caresser lentement. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais, balançant ma tête en arrière. Je voyais Bella devant moi, s'activant sur moi. Je gémissais, me touchant avec plus d'intensité, quand j'entendis le loquet se débloquer. Bella s'approchait et me souriait, et je la fixais en continuant de me faire du bien. Elle s'avança et s'installa à genoux, avant de me prendre dans sa talentueuse petite bouche.

- Merde... C'est trop bon...

Elle s'affaira à me procurer un plaisir qu'elle détenait, m'amenant au bord du précipice avant de s'interrompre. Elle s'installa simplement à califourchon sur moi et s'abaissa sur ma dureté. Mes mains sur ses hanches, qui se baladaient parfois jusqu'à ses seins, elle nous mena dans un plaisir lent et enivrant. Unis dans tous les sens du terme, autant physiquement que spirituellement, je criais ma délivrance lorsque ses parois enserrèrent mon érection, et qu'elle m'appela dans son plaisir...

Ce n'était que le début de notre petite pause ensemble, cette petite pause sentimentale qui me revigorait.

Je nous amenais dans mon lit, bien au chaud, où nos unions intimes réchauffaient la pièce. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, épuisés mais comblés, l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je savourais le sentiment de paix qui m'habitait, et le corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Son dos contre mon torse et nos mains liées, j'embrassais sa nuque doucement, inspirant son odeur de femme. Je voulais rester près d'elle, plus longtemps que prévu. Je voulais vivre ça tous les jours. Je voulais être un couple normal comme aujourd'hui et je voulais qu'elle ait une vie de couple normale.

_Je l'observais les yeux clos. __Si belle, si pure, si douce. __Je ne pensais pas revivre ça. Pas après Alice. Et pourtant si, pourtant il y a Bella. On a chacun bouleversé la vie de l'autre : moi avec ma célébrité, elle avec sa fille. Mais je me sens mieux avec elle, peut-être plus humain. _Je voulais que le chemin soit long avec elle. Faire des projets. Mais j'ignorais si mon mode de vie nous le permettrait à long terme. _Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour ça. _Elle gémissait contre moi et je me serrais davantage contre elle, désirant profiter de cette journée humaine.

Elle dormait, la nuit était tombée et il était maintenant presque 1h du matin.


	33. Chapter 33 : Un flash de trop

**Yellow ! **

**Bonne année tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mes voeux pour 2012 : amour, respect, plaisir, et tout ce que vous voudrez ! **

**Le challenge de mettre à jour quatre fics était compliqué, mais le voilà réussi ! Je suis donc heureuse de vous livrer ce chapitre 33 de La voix de Lola ! (**Je pense que vous risquez de ne pas aimer... éventuellement... Mais je sais encore où je vais, ne vous inquiétez pas!**) **

**Prenez soin de vous, soyez heureuses et bonne lecture !**

**Rock on ! **

**Tiftouff19.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapitre 33 : Un flash de trop**_

**Point de vue de Bella -**

Je me réveillais dans des bras chauds et confortables. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, ni ma maison. Tout était trop calme, trop confiné. Trop apaisant. Je me serrais un peu plus contre la source de chaleur derrière moi, contre ce corps agréable et doux. Edward gémissait dans son sommeil, bougeait un peu et me rapprochait encore plus de lui, nichant son nez dans ma nuque. De délicieux frissons courraient sur moi, me rappellant à quel point il faisait bon être dans ses bras.

- Bonjour...

- Hmm... Salut toi...

Il déposa un baiser contre mon cou, un de ces baisers ensommeillés et apaisés, et soufflait.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque dix heures...

- On a cinq minutes encore...

Je me retournais contre lui.

- Un peu plus que cinq minutes, même...

J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et nichais mon visage dans son cou, refermant les yeux. J'aurais facilement pu me rendormir si ses mains ne naviguaient pas sur ma peau de façon tendre et amoureuse, et si ses baisers ne couvraient pas mon visage.

- Edward...

- Bella... pleurnicha-t-il contre moi, riant.

- Te moque pas !

Je relevais le visage vers lui pour voir son sourire adorable, son sourire enfantin, et je décidais de faire outrage à la mauvaise haleine, outrage à toute sorte de complexe. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent, s'embrasant avec douceur. Mais nous nous reculions, et éclations de rire.

- Et dieu créa le dentifrice...

- Trop inventif cet homme-là...

Nous nous levions d'un même mouvement pour aller à la salle de bains nous laver les dents. Face au miroir, la bouche pleine de pâte mentholée, je nous trouvais des allures de petit couple harmonieux, sans différences.

_Juste lui, et moi. _

Edward me souriait avant de se rincer la bouche, et j'en fis autant. Je ne m'eus pas essuyée la bouche qu'il me chargea sur son épaule, claquant ma fesse, et me ramena au lit. Il me lâcha comme un sac à patates sur le matelas.

- Hé !

Il ouvrit les volets roulants pour permettre au jour d'inonder la chambre, avant de revenir sur le lit, sautant dessus, manquant me piétiner.

- Edward ! Arrête !

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en riant et se glissa jusqu'à moi.

- Quoi ? Faut que je décontracte, je suis une star trop stressée !

Il s'allongeait sur moi, entre mes jambes, et appuyait son torse contre ma poitrine. Il déposa des petits baisers sur ma mâchoire.

- T'as pas l'air bien stressé, là...

- Je suis tendu !

- Pfff... Laisse-moi rire !

- Tu me crois pas ?

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux du diable, et il mit un coup de rein, me faisant sentir sa virilité réveillée.

- Oh... Oh oui... Je vois... hmm... Je vois bien... oui... Très tendu...

Il riait, et ses baisers glissaient sur ma nuque jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il débarassa du débardeur blanc que je portais. Il ne cessait ses mouvements et bientôt, je n'en pouvais plus à le sentir se frotter ainsi à moi. Je me tendais en arrière, échappant son prénom dans un murmure.

- Edward...

Il gémissait aussi, taquinant ma poitrine de sa langue. Il revenait jusqu'à mes lèvres, pour lier nos langues, et très vite, son boxer et ma culotte en dentelle disparurent. Il me remplit alors d'un mouvement fluide et unit nos corps dans une lenteur dévorante. La pièce n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs, et bientôt des cris s'élevèrent alors que le plaisir s'abattait sur nos deux corps.

Le coeur palpitant, je tentais de retrouver mes esprits, Edward allongé sur moi.

- Trop bon... trop, trop bon...

Mes doigts naviguaient sur son dos, caressant, remontant à ses épaules. Un gémissement de satisfaction m'échappait.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent...

- Pas faux !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressait.

- Programme de la demie-journée qui nous reste... On se douche, ensemble bien sûr. On se lève, on essaie de trouver un truc pas périmé à bouffer, on se cale devant la télé et on fait des papouilles ou... ou on se douche ensemble, on se lève, on essaie de trouver un truc pas périmé à bouffer, on se cale devant la télé et on fait des papouilles...

- Hum... Laisse-moi y réfléchir... Sinon... On se douche, on se lève, on essaie de trouver un truc pas périmé à bouffer, on se cale devant la télé et on fait des papouilles...

- T'es carrément géniale !

Il se redressait à genoux, embrassant mon front et attrapant ma main pour m'aider à me lever.

Et on a pris une douche, ensemble bien sûr !

On a mangé des yaourts et des céréales, bref tout ce qui nous passait sous la main.

Et on a coucouné. Affalés sur le canapé, calés sous une couette moelleuse, on a regardé les programmes TV sans les regarder vraiment. Ouais. C'était définitivement plus intéressant de jouer avec la bouche et le corps d'Edward.

Son avion repartait malheureusement à 17h15, et il nous fallait quitter le loft vers 16h pour être à l'heure. Alors qu'il s'habillait, je m'installais sur le balcon pour admirer la vue sur Seattle. De chez lui, on voyait le lac scintiller au loin. _Je voudrais sincèrement vivre avec lui juste comme ça, tous les jours, être tranquille et ne pas avoir à nous soucier de quoi que ce soit. Etre la reine dans ses bras. _

Je ne l'entendis pas me rejoindre, mais je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille. Il me rapprochait de lui.

- Ca va ?

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes.

- C'est déjà fini...

- Ouais... J'suis désolé...

Malgré moi, je soupirais.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton métier... Grâce à toi, Lola s'est ouverte au monde extérieur... Mais je n'aime pas quand tu pars... C'est très égoïste ! Je devrais me réjouir que tu vois du pays, du monde, rencontres tes fans... Ce doit être des moments très particuliers pour toi...

Je me retournais face à lui, qui me maintenait toujours contre son corps.

- Oui... C'est vrai j'ai conscience que tout le monde ne vit pas ce que je vis... Mais je déteste partir maintenant que t'es là...

_En un sens, je me sentais nulle de le priver de quelque chose qu'il aimait, avant._

- Je t'aime tu sais...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Plus que tout...

Il remonta ses mains à mon visage, et caressa mes joues avant de me donner un merveilleux doux baiser.

- En principe, tout ça, ça se tasse quand mon album se fait vieux...

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Les journalistes et tout ça... Ils trouvent un autre pigeon jusqu'au prochain évènement...

- Ca fait partie de ta vie, je l'accepte...

Je caressais son torse par-dessus son pull noir.

- C'est la partie la plus désagréable...

- C'est surtout qu'on n'a jamais la paix...

Il me souriait faiblement.

- Si tu veux cet été, j'ai presque un mois de pause... on pourra partir à l'étranger... Sur une île ou j'sais pas... Je n'ai qu'une faible notoriété à l'étranger...

- Ca me va...

Je le serrais contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans son torse, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

- Tu me manques déjà ! J'ai hâte d'être à ces vacances...

Il embrassa mon front.

- Rien ne nous empêchera de partir, d'accord ?

- Et Lola ?

- On amènera Lola ! Elle fait partie de toi, je te prends avec elle... Ce n'est pas négociable, ça...

Je souriais. _Peu d'hommes acceptent si facilement l'enfant de leur compagne. Mais il savait très bien que si Alice n'avait pas perdue leur enfant, je l'aurais accepté de la même façon. _

**..**

Les au-revoirs à l'aéroport furent compliqués. Inexplicablement, le voir partir dans cet avion me fit pleurer. Les instants avec lui étaient trop courts, et les absences trop longues. Etre célèbre, c'est sa vie, son métier. Etre maman, tenter de faire avancer ma fille, la faire sourire, c'est mon métier. Etre ensemble avec Edward, ça se grapille sur le temps restant.

Je soupirais, et essuyais mes larmes avant de quitter l'aéroport, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je m'installais dans mon véhicule et soufflais, m'observant dans le rétroviseur. Une chance que je ne me sois pas maquillée ce matin... Je démarrais la voiture après avoir avalé deux gorgées d'eau et conduisais jusqu'à la maison.

Ma Lola me manquait malgré tout, même si j'étais en apparence imbue de moi-même pour accepter de passer vingt-quatre heures de mon temps avec mon amant. Je rentrais ma voiture au garage et retournais à la maison. Jacob était toujours sur le canapé, Lola regardait la télé debout, les pieds sur un coussin.

- Salut ma puce...

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais elle m'échappa, courru à la télé pour l'éteindre, et fila à sa chambre très vite, comme un coup de vent.

- Salut Jacob...

- Salut...

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue, et posais mon sac sur la table.

- Renée est là ?

- Elle se douche...

- Ok...

J'observais l'écran noir. _J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là. _

- Petite mine, Bella...

- Hein ?

- T'as une petite mine...

- Je suis un peu fatiguée...

Il me souriait.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, je présume...

Malgré moi, je me mis à rougir, ce qui redoubla sa moquerie.

- Non... Pas trop...

- J'me doute...

- Ouais... Ca a été avec Renée et Lola ?

- Ouais super... Ta mère cuisine toujours aussi bien...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Je vais rattraper ça à midi... Et avec la petite ?

- On l'a pas beaucoup entendu... Elle nous a fait une légère inondation dans la salle de bains mais à part ça...

- Comment ça ?

- Renée lui a préparé son bain hier, elle a mis du gel douche, elle a pris le pommeau et a versé l'eau avec sur le savon pour que ça fasse plus de mousse... Lola lui a pris le pommeau et l'a sorti de la baignoire pour faire une piscine géante...

_Oh seigneur..._

- Merde... ça a été ?

- Heureusement que Renée était à côté et qu'elle a vite réagit... Et hier soir, pareil elle prend son verre pour se brosser les dents, elle le remplit et elle l'a vidé sur le plan du lavabo...

Je soupirais. _Nouvelle phase. _

Nouvelle phase qui consiste à verser l'eau partout.

Génial...

- Bon... Ben je vais nettoyer les serpillères d'avance et préparer le seau...

- Ouais... ça me semble une bonne façon d'anticiper...

Je me levais pour m'exécuter. Quand Lola a ce genre de phases, mieux vaut être armé ! Ca me rappelait sa phase : arrachons le papier peint neuf que maman a fait poser. En une semaine, elle m'avait détruit chaque pièce en tirant sur le papier. _Inutile de dire qu'à la fin, j'ai piqué une véritable crise de nerfs. Le papier n'avait pas dix jours... _

Depuis, j'ai pris la décision d'opter pour la peinture. On limite la casse.

- Renée a été voir le courrier ?

- Non, j'crois pas...

J'attrapais la clé de ma boîte à lettres, et en extirpais un bon paquet de prospectus, avec plusieurs lettres. Factures, promotions débiles...

_Et une lettre anonyme._

Mon sang se glaçait, et je me hâtais de rentrer à l'intérieur, claquant la porte et la fermant à clés. _C'est pas vrai ! Ca recommence ! _MERDE !

- Bella, ça va ?

Renée apparaissait du couloir, et Jacob se redressait tant bien que mal. La lettre, que j'avais faite tomber, fut ramassée par ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais l'angoisse me submergeait, m'étouffant. M'écrasant. _Je n'irais plus chercher le courrier ! Non ! Fini ! _Je ne vis pas Renée l'ouvrir, mais je l'entendis lire.

_**Quitte Edward ! **_

_**Vous vous battez pour rien,**_

_**le vide est trop grand entre vos deux vies ! **_

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'avais pas posé le pied sur le sol terrestre, après une heure et demie d'avion, qu'on me sauta dessus. Cassy. Cette foldingue !

- Enfin t'es là ! J'ai cru que t'arriverais pas...

Kate était derrière elle, des cernes sous les yeux.

- Bonjour quand même !

- Oui bonjour, allez ouste dépêche-toi, tu as deux interviews à donner, une rencontre avec deux fans en chaleur, un concert et on embarque pour une prochaine destination fabuleuse qui...

_Putain, qu'elle me saoule ! _

Comme le glandu que j'étais, je réalisais une fois ma valise ouverte que j'avais laissé ma trousse de toilettes sur mon lit à Seattle, comme mon chargeur de portable, mon appareil photo et un tas d'autres trucs. Il me fallut courrir les boutiques à toute vitesse pour presque tout remplacer, sauf le chargeur. Je pris le parti d'éteindre mon téléphone pour économiser la batterie mais avant, j'envoyais un texto à Bella, ainsi qu'à mes proches pour leur dire de m'appeler sur le cellulaire de Cassy en cas de besoin.

**.**

La reprise fut dure. Très dure. Se remettre dans le bain après un p'tit marathon sexuel nocturne en compagnie de sa chérie... Dur dur... Vraiment ! Au bout de trois soirs de shows, j'étais déjà vidé, prêt à m'écrouler sur mon lit, ou à même le sol. _Paraît que ça se fait pas, que ça ferait star droguée. _

Je venais de donner un spectacle dans l'Arkansas, et je ne pensais qu'à une chose : m'enfoncer dans mon lit et m'endormir, jusqu'au lendemain 14h. Il était près de 2h quand j'atteignis enfin ma chambre après cette soirée. Je m'affalais tout habillé sur le lit, prenant juste le temps de retirer mes chaussures avec mes pieds. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais happer par le noir...

... sursautant quand on toqua contre ma porte.

- Edward ? C'est Cassy, ouvre...

- J'suis pas là...

_Ne surtout pas se lever. Je n'y survivrais pas... _

- Edward... Je pense que tu devrais te manifester... je viens de voir quelque chose de pas cool...

- Quoi putain ?

Je me levais et allais lui ouvrir.

- Cassy, je suis crevé et...

Elle brandissait devant moi un de ces torchons à la con, Bella et moi en couverture. Sur mon balcon. Des photos d'il y a trois jours...

_NON MAIS JE REVE ! _

J'attrapais le magazine. Un article expliquait que nous avions passé une journée en amoureux, que nos voisins s'étaient plaints du bruit que nous avions occasionné. _**"Le repaire secret". **__Ah non mais j'vous jure hein ! _

- J'ai même plus la paix chez moi... Faut que j'fasse quoi ? Que j'vive à l'hôtel ?

Cassy soupirait et s'asseyait sur mon lit.

- Des employés peu scrupuleux te balanceraient...

- C'est incroyable... Comment ils osent ? C'est... Putain ça me dégoûte...

- Je lance une procédure ?

- Bien sûr que tu lances une procédure ! Immédiatement même ! Et je vais aller porter plainte, ça commence à suffire !

Machinalement, je rallumais mon portable. Un appel en absence. Bella. Un nouveau message vocal. Ecouter.

Et Bella qui pleure.

_**"- Edward... J'ai encore reçu une lettre... Je sais que ce ne sont que des écrits mais... j'ai peur... Si tu savais... Je voudrais que tu sois là... qu'on trouve une solution pour que ça s'arrête... J'ai peur que l'auteur s'en prenne à Lola, j'ai peur qu'on m'espionne... J'deviens parano..."**_

A l'arrière du message, j'entendis Jacob dire à voix haute :

_- " C'est pas devenir parano bordel ! Un détraqué te harcèle !"_

Bella lui intimait alors de se taire sur le message.

_**" Je sais plus quoi faire... Je vais... Renée pense que je devrais partir à Forks quelques jours pour me reposer, chez Charlie... Il saura me dire quoi faire et... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que... j'aurais aimé entendre ta voix... Tu me manques... "**_

La colère qui bouillonnait, remontait.

_C'est invivable pour elle ! Sa vie n'est déjà pas simple, ma célébrité en rajoute une couche. _

Et ce cinglé ou cette folle qui traîne dans la nature. Personne ne peut donc surveiller sa maison ?

- Cassy, passe-moi ton portable...

Je composais le numéro de la société qui proposait des services de protection rapprochée. _Elle ne veut pas, mais je ne veux PLUS la laisser seule ! _

- Allô oui... Ici Edward Cullen... J'aimerais que vous rappeliez mon assistante le plus tôt possible, j'aurais besoin d'assurer la protection de ma compagne et d'une surveillance autour de son domicile, à temps complet... Rappelez mon assistante dès que vous avez ce message... Votre prix sera le mien !

Je raccrochais, énervé contre ces cons, mais énervé contre moi-même d'avoir à faire ce genre de démarches.

_Si je n'avais pas bavé que j'étais amoureux il y a quelques mois, elle aurait la paix. _On vit dans un monde de barges. Le respect est une notion en voie de disparition.

- Tu prends leur tarif demain, et tu acceptes, peu importe le prix qu'ils t'annonceront... Je paierai tout ce qu'il faudra !

- Tu devrais en parler avec Bella, avant...

- On en a déjà parlé, et je connais son opinion à ce sujet...

Elle soupirait.

- Laisse la partir si elle en a besoin... Elle sera bien chez son père...

Elle avait dû entendre le message quand je l'écoutais.

- Je veux la protéger...

- Je sais...

- Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire...

_Bien sûr, il y avait une façon radicale de la protéger : la quitter. Les lettres cesseraient, et avec leur fin, Bella retrouverait des couleurs et vivrait sans l'angoisse. _Je ne me rappelais pas que ma célébrité m'ait posé tant de problèmes par le passé. Bien sûr, j'étais souvent suivi même quand je sortais avec Alice. Mais nous arrivions à prendre des vacances sans problème, sans que nos destinations ne soient connues par tous.

_Ca veut forcément dire qu'ils sont mieux renseignés... Quelqu'un me bave dessus. Quelqu'un de proche... _

Putain.

Le nom de Kate revint en tête, et l'idée du piège aussi. Il fallait absolument que ça cesse, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- A quoi tu penses, Edward ? me demanda Cassy.

- Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Oui... Bien sûr !

- J'me demande si Kate est si innocente que ça...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Explique...

Je lui détaillais tout ce que je savais : de ses sentiments à sa jalousie apparente, de nos soupçons.

- Je veux bien te servir d'alibi, et appuyer ce que tu inventeras si elle m'en parle...

- Merci Cassy... Si ça marche, qu'on trouve une solution, et si un jour je me marie, tu seras mon témoin !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Comme tu y vas...

Je l'enlaçais. Je m'étais toujours très bien entendu avec Cassy, elle est efficace et dynamique. Et sympa. C'est important. _J'peux pas être le seul sympa du groupe, quand même ! _

- En attendant d'être ton témoin... J'voulais te demander...

- Oui ? Tu veux être augmentée ?

- Non... quoi que non... Si tu veux faire chauffer les billets j'dis pas non mais... Tu voudrais bien être le parrain de mon fils ?

_Bah alors celle-là si je m'y attendais ! _

- Bah... T'es sûre de toi ?

- On en a discuté avec Henry... On est absolument pour cette idée... Donc si tu veux bien accorder un peu de ton temps à mon bébé...

- J'en serais ravi !

Elle me sourit sincèrement et cette nouvelle soulagea un peu la lourde atmosphère dans laquelle j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer.

_Qui me ramenait inexorablement à une sortie que je voudrais éviter..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella -**

Edward m'avait rappelé après mon message vocal désespéré. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas su quoi faire et m'étais soulagée sur son répondeur. J'aurais aimé lui parler, mais le fait qu'il me rappelle, et m'informe qu'il avait engagé quelqu'un pour surveiller mon domicile m'avait rassurée.

Au début, je me trouvais totalement contre cette idée mais je devais avouer que je n'étais plus du tout tranquille ! Depuis que cette lettre était arrivée, je n'ouvrais plus les volets de nos chambres, préférant la lumière. Je vérifiais au moins trois fois par heure si toutes les ouvertures étaient bien closes. Jacob avait un peu pesté, parce qu'il estimait que je devais au moins garder une sortie ou deux en cas de besoin d'évacuation d'urgence. A contrecoeur, j'avais accepté de laisser la porte-fenêtre ouverte à côté du canapé où il se trouvait.

Renée passait souvent me voir, et elle comme Phil s'inquiétaient. Ils approuvaient ma décision de partir quelques jours chez Charlie, seule avec ma fille et Jacob. Jake irait dormir chez son père, qui avait quasiment fini les travaux d'agrandissement du rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait pu rester là-bas par la suite, mais sa présence me rassurait. Et comme son suivi médical se trouvait réalisé à Seattle...

Je finissais de contrôler les bagages, que je chargeais dans ma voiture. Je faisais des allers-retours entre la maison et mon garage attenant pour tout installer. Nous devions partir le lendemain matin, à 7h au plus tard et je ne voulais pas me lever aux aurores pour tout charger.

- Lola, t'as pris tes poupées ?

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Lola ?

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, qui était vide.

- Lola ? Elle est avec toi, Jacob ?

- Non...

- LOLA !

Mon coeur s'accélérait. Mais je me calmais bien vite, en apercevant ses petits pieds. Elle se baladait dans le jardin. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté pour la voir.

Il me sembla apercevoir une silhouette sur la route devant chez nous, mais je distinguais mal avec les sapinettes.

- Jacob ! Il y a quelqu'un !

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et je sortais déjà à toute vitesse. Ma Lola avait le visage caché dans les lattes de la clôture boisée qui détournait ma propriété et discutait.

- Et il est là, Edward ?

- Ah, t'es quelqu'un qui veut voir le chanteur toi aussi ? Tout le monde veut le voir... Pourquoi t'as un appareil photo ?

- Lola !

Je courrais vers elle, apercevant ce type qui était apparemment journaliste.

_Ou un de ces paparazzis à la con ! _

J'attrapais ma fille, la tirais en arrière et la cachais contre moi. J'entendis le bruit de l'appareil photo.

- ALLEZ VOUS-EN OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !

Il prit quelques clichés et grimpa dans une voiture banalisée, stationnée devant chez mes voisins. Je fis rentrer Lola dans la maison, et barricadais tout. Jacob avait réussi à attraper le téléphone posé sur la table derrière lui et avait composé le numéro de la police.

Je gardais ma fille contre moi, le coeur battant. Alors que Jake s'entretenait avec l'agent au téléphone, mon voisin vint toquer.

- J'ai vu ce type descendre et se planter devant chez vous... J'ai relevé la plaque d'immatriculation...

J'éclatais alors en sanglots, dans les bras de ce pauvre monsieur Kudley, un brave homme bien gentil dont le regard n'avait pas changé sur nous malgré les ragots. Jacob me passa la police, et je leur dictais le numéro de la voiture. Aidé par notre voisin, Jacob se hissa sur son fauteuil roulant et tenta de me préparer une infusion.

_Mais je n'ai ni soif, ni faim. Non._

Il faut que ça cesse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer ça. Je ne vais plus pouvoir le gérer...


	34. Chapter 34 : D'un commun accord

**Salut salut,**

**d'abord, un grand merci à Melacullen, grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre en express ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes : lapiaf8, Constance D, Fleur50, cchope, Lily-Rose-Bella, choubidou. lily (**Est-ce que je t'ai envoyé le mot de passe pour le blog ?**), kikinette11, Chris'of13, Mariefandetwilight, sarinette60, halay, coco-des-iles, aussidagility, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Elodie pixie B, vinie65, bellaeva, lena -lna933-, pounine, LolaMiSweetlove, Asuna93, Habswifes, Lilou (**les autistes ne font pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et on ne peut pas les détester pour ça... Merci pour la petite incohérence, je la corrigerai!**), Theriel (**Bienvenue!**), Lolooow, Shirley, calimero59, xalexeex25, amlove, familykoala, Butterfly971, lollal, birginie, lili6213, liki0da (**Ouais c'est vrai, t'as complètement raison pour les remarques que se font mes personnages... En fait, ce sont des remarques que je me fais moi-même... Je leur suis assez semblable, je ne me sens pas spécialement blasée, mais c'est vrai que parfois je regarde les choses différemment je suppose... Ma famille déteste quand je dis mes pensées à haute voix mdr ça les déstabilise des fois ! Donc ça vient de moi, c'est totalement ma faute si mes personnages sont comme ça =D Faudrait que je travaille sur ce détail, parce qu'à force j'écris avec les mêmes personnages donc je retombe sur mes pattes et ça n'aura plus d'intérêts à terme...**), licou-val, Grazie, katner, ulkan13, erika shoval, Lapinou63, Virginiiie, atchoum16, Galswinthe, callie226 (**la sadique est de sortie, aujourd'hui... attation!**), Lily-pixie, Tinga Bella, aude77, edwardbellaamour (**aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, j'te le dirai quand j'écrirais le mot "fin" lol**), mmccg, Ronnie32, Sam's Masen, Ilonka et Eiphose.**

**J'ai vu défiler pas mal de nouvelles lectrices apparemment, donc soyez les bienvenues ici =)**

**Je vous retransmets tous mes voeux pour 2012, vaut mieux deux fois qu'une ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19. **

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 34 : D'un commun accord.**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella **

Je ne pouvais pas rester à Seattle, sachant qu'un imbécile de premier ordre avait commencé à venir photographier ma fille et ma maison. Après mon appel au commissariat, j'étais partie enregistrer une plainte avec le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Mon voisin avait accepté de me suivre, pour confirmer que cet homme s'était arrêté, avait pris quelques photos de mon domicile et de ma fille.

Après quoi, Jacob assis à l'arrière et son fauteuil roulant replié dans le coffre, nous avions pris la route. Je tentais de me calmer, de respirer correctement et de paraître tranquille aux yeux de ma fille mais je me sentais comme un bain bouillonnant. Je téléphonais à Angela pendant que nous nous étions arrêtés pour faire une petite pause. Elle accepta de passer nourrir les poissons rouges. Forks serait la destination idéale pour nous reposer, nous éloigner.

Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de soucis inutilement. Je savais très bien ce qui se passerait s'il le savait : il interromprait sa tournée, viendrait chez moi. _Et je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne ici... _Edward est plein de bonne volonté, et fait tout pour nous protéger, j'en ai bien conscience et jamais je ne le remercierais assez de ça. Tous ces tourments font partie de sa vie, je le sais. Mais là... juste... ces imbéciles venir chez moi pour photographier ma petite fille qui n'a aucune idée du danger...

Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je sais qu'Edward n'y est pour rien... Je le sais... Rien n'est de sa faute, et je l'aime tellement... J'aurais voulu que la situation soit autre : qu'on ait la paix, qu'on puisse s'aimer en conjuguant nos modes de vie si différents... _Qu'on puisse être ensemble sans embûches..._

Je me garais devant chez mon père, après presque quatre heures de route sans un mot ou presque. Lola s'était endormie dans son siège, sa poupée contre elle. Jake, à l'avant avec le siège reculé à fond pour ses jambes, semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense.

- Nous voilà arrivés...

- Ouais...

- Jacob, si tu as quelque chose à dire...

- Je vais aller porter plainte !

- Quoi ?

- C'est ma fille qu'ils ont pris en photo, et je refuse que sa photo soit diffusée à tort et à travers...

- J'ai déjà porté plainte pour ça !

- Oui, mais je veux le faire aussi !

_Après tout, il est aussi son père même si nous avons divorcé. Il en a le droit, et je le comprends, même..._

- D'accord...

Charlie apparut de la maison. Je quittais mon véhicule.

- Salut papa...

Il m'enlaça brièvement et s'approchait pour serrer la main de Jacob.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, soldat !

- Soldat retraité, maintenant !

- Bouge pas, je vais t'emmener chez ton père...

- Merci Charlie !

La petite maison de mon père n'était pas adaptée pour accueillir Jacob. Billy avait presque terminé de faire faire des travaux pour l'accueillir, Jake serait bien mieux chez son père. Charlie s'était proposé de le conduire, parce que je n'aurais pas la force de le sortir de la voiture pour le mettre dans son fauteuil, même avec son aide.

- Je vais sortir Lola et les affaires, le temps que tu rentres...

- Oui, installe-toi...

J'ouvrais la portière pour réveiller ma fille, mais elle dormait profondément. Je l'attrapais pour la porter, et Charlie m'emmena son sac et le mien.

- Merci papa... Je vais la monter dans ma chambre...

- Fais comme chez toi, gamine !

Il referma la porte et je nous retrouvais dans ma maison d'enfance. Je me sentais en sécurité à être ici, dans ce petit village isolé. Certes une fois les paparazzis nous y avaient trouvé avec Edward, mais là j'étais seule. Il y avait donc moins de chances que je sois traquée jusqu'ici, qui plus est dans la maison d'un chef de police respecté.

Parce que oui, c'est une traque...

Je grimpais les marches une à une avec ma fille dans mes bras. J'entrais dans ma petite chambre, à l'atmosphère réchauffée. Charlie avait prévu de rallumer le chauffage pour notre venue. _Il pense à tout... _J'ouvrais la couette et installais ma fille sur le matelas moelleux, retirant ses chaussures doucement, ainsi que son gros pull épais. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant.

- On est chez pépé Charlie, mon cœur... On va y rester en vacances quelques temps, d'accord ? Murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesçait avant de refermer ses yeux et de se rendormir. _C'est un bien long voyage pour une petite fille de quatre ans. _Je l'allongeais, remontais la couverture sur elle et m'agenouillais un instant pour l'observer. _Elle n'a pas compris les intentions de cet homme devant la maison. Elle ne discerne pas les gens aux bonnes intentions aux gens qui veulent du mal à quelqu'un. _Je pouvais supporter la présence des paparazzis. Je pouvais supporter d'être dans certains magazines, vu que je n'en achète jamais. Mais je ne pouvais tolérer que cette branche malsaine s'en prenne à ma fille. Elle est la première personne que je protègerai, en dépit de tout, en dépit de moi-même.

_N'importe qui, mais pas Lola ! _

J'embrassais ma fille, me redressais et installais ses petites affaires dans la commode de ma chambre. Je vidais également ma valise dans mon armoire. _Après tout, je ne pense pas revenir à Seattle avant un petit moment... _

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée pour me préparer un thé. Charlie a toujours une boîte de thé au cas où je viendrais. Thé aux agrumes. Mon préféré. Charlie n'oublie jamais ce genre de détails. L'eau avait chauffé et mon thé infusait, lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Numéro inconnu.

- Oui ?

_- Bella ? C'est moi ! _

- Edward...

_- Bon sang, Bella ! Je viens d'apprendre, j'espère que tu as porté plainte ! _

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Oui... Comment as-tu su ?

_- Parce que ces salauds ont mis à jour un site internet ! Je vais porter plainte aussi ! _

- Edward... Ça ne sert à rien de poser des plaintes à tort et à travers...

_- Je n'ai plus que deux dates de concerts, je vais les reporter et te rejoindre et..._

- Non !

Ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Un de ces silences qu'on déteste, parce qu'on sait ce qu'ils augurent.

- Edward, je... je suis chez mon père à Forks... J'ai besoin de prendre du recul...

_- Oh..._

Je pouvais presque sentir dans sa voix qu'il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler. _Et je savais aussi qu'il n'appréciait pas._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça, Bella..._

- Je sais que tu es désolé... Et je le suis aussi...

_- Je sais..._

Le silence devenait lourd, pesant.

_- Je voudrais que tout s'arrange et que tu sois tranquille avec ta petite fille..._

- C'est ce que je voudrais aussi... Arrêter de devoir m'en faire et pouvoir laisser Lola jouer simplement dans le jardin sans devoir surveiller qui passe...

_- Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer à quel point je voudrais que ma vie soit différente pour nous trois..._

- Ce n'est pas ton mode de vie qui ne va pas... C'est juste que...

En fait, c'est un mensonge. Si j'étais sortie avec Mr-Tout-Le-Monde, ces lettres et ces paparazzis n'auraient jamais été.

_- C'est la faute de mon mode de vie, Bella... Il ne faut pas qu'on se raconte de mensonges, et tu le sais bien... _

J'opinais, même s'il ne pouvait me voir. Mon silence lui servit de réponse. Je l'entendis soupirer.

_- Je passerai te voir quand j'aurais fini mes dernières dates... _

- Appelle-moi avant, je remonterais sur Seattle... On sera plus tranquilles...

_- Et ton ex-mari ?_

- Jacob est chez son père, la maison est presque agrandie, il pouvait rester chez lui, Charlie n'a pas l'espace suffisant ni les aménagements pour héberger un homme en fauteuil...

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?_

- Il veut porter plainte contre celui qui a photographié Lola... Il est dans son droit le plus stricte, je ne l'empêcherai pas de le faire !

_- Vous avez raison tous les deux ! C'est votre fille... A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil ! _

- Oui...

_- Et il sera là quand... _

- Non... Il n'a pas à savoir que je suis revenue te voir à Seattle...

_- Ouais... Sans te mentir, je préfère qu'on soit seuls pour discuter... _

La boule dans mon ventre et dans ma gorge grossissait. _Il _n'y a pas d'issues... Même Edward semble le comprendre... Charlie claqua la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais te laisser, mon père est là...

_- D'accord... Bella ?_

- Oui ?

_- Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais triché avec ça, et en dépit de tout, je t'aime..._

Les sanglots affluèrent dans mes yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward... Le plus sincèrement du monde...

_- Je sais... On se tient au courant... Appelle-moi sur le portable de Cassy si tu as besoin, j'ai pas acheté de chargeur... Tu as le numéro ?_

- Oui...

_- Bonne journée, Bella..._

- Merci, toi aussi...

Je raccrochais et alors que j'essayais de maîtriser les larmes qui allaient glisser, je ne pus lutter. Elles descendaient sur mes joues, lentes et brûlantes. Douloureuses. Je sais que l'inévitable se rapproche, et je sais que ni lui, ni moi ne pouvons lutter. Ce qui me tue, c'est de savoir qu'on s'aime... que nos sentiments ne faiblissent pas mais que ce sont des éléments extérieurs incontrôlables qui nous mènent à la fin...

Je ne pouvais retenir un sanglot bruyant, et m'apercevais de la présence trop tard de mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. J'essuyais bien vite mes pleurs, et avalais une gorgée de mon thé froid. Charlie s'approchait et pressait mon épaule brièvement. Je relevais mon regard pour tenter un sourire, un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Tu devrais réchauffer ton thé...

- Oui... Tu as raison...

Je me levais et posais ma tasse dans le micro-ondes. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, attendant que la machine fasse son travail.

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Bella ?

- Oui... T'en fais pas, papa...

- Mouais... J'ai deux…trois dossiers à étudier que j'ai pris ici pour avoir ma journée... Je suis au bureau dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi...

- Merci...

Il me regardait, compatissant. Lui aussi a divorcé. Il sait ce que c'est. Il comprend. Moi aussi j'ai divorcé, une fois. Mais c'était différent : j'étais en colère et j'avais des raisons de l'être. Là, je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère contre Edward. Il n'y est pour rien. Il fait le métier qu'il aime, et qui ont des conséquences malheureuses.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais réussi à joindre Bella, et le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. La fin de notre relation me paraissait inéluctable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils s'en prennent à Lola. Bella voulait protéger sa fille, et moi je voulais les protéger toutes les deux. Nous sommes, elle comme moi, que c'est de la faute de mon métier. Ma faute aussi, parce que je n'ai pas su me taire sur notre relation. J'ai avoué être en couple, et tout s'est enchaîné. _S'est déchaîné, plutôt... _

Les deux dernières dates de mon concert avaient été pénibles : je n'avais pas envie de monter sur scène. J'aurais voulu aller à Seattle, pour prendre Bella dans mes bras et la rassurer. Elle comme moi savions pertinemment sur quel sujet notre prochaine rencontre allait dévier. Lorsque j'atterrissais avec l'avion à l'aéroport, Jasper et Alice m'attendaient. Je grimpais dans leur voiture presque en silence, installé à l'arrière.

- Ca va Edward ?

_Autant qu'une séparation inévitable fait aller... _

- Ouais... ça va... fatigué, je suppose...

Ils échangeaient un regard, mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne voulais pas le dire, pas y penser. Cela rendrait cette rupture encore plus palpable. Merde. J'aime Bella, de toutes mes forces et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Mais elle doit protéger sa fille et je dois LES protéger toutes les deux. Ma célébrité n'apportera rien de bon, surtout pas avec le handicap de Lola.

- On a appris que Lola avait été prise en photo... Ces types sont des fumiers...

- Je sais déjà ça, Jasper...

Alice a dû sentir ce qui se tramait, parce qu'une fois garés devant ma résidence, elle est montée avec moi. Jazz, probablement grâce à l'un de leur accord silencieux, attendait en bas.

- Edward, vous devez en discuter, concilier les choses et...

_De quoi je me mêle ?_

- Putain Alice ! C'est ma vie, d'accord ? Y'a pas assez de monde qui s'en mêle ? C'est inévitable, tu le sais merde ! J'aime Bella, et à cause de ces gros cons je vais la quitter... Je l'aime, mais j'peux pas faire autrement... C'est justement parce que je la respecte que je veux qu'elle ait la paix ! Entre les lettres et le paparazzi... Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Des menaces plus importantes ? On s'en prendra à Lola ? Elles sont vulnérables, et je ne VEUX PAS qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit !

Mon ex-fiancée me fixait. Elle a toujours été là, malgré notre fin d'aventure désastreuse. Aujourd'hui, elle arborait ce diamant voyant que Jasper lui avait offert en guise de bague de fiançailles.

_Et moi, je vais me défaire de celle avec laquelle j'avais un semblant d'avenir... _

- Je suis désolée que ça se termine pour vous deux... J'espère que ça ira...

Elle s'approchait et pressait ma main.

- Passe à la maison si tu as besoin de parler...

- Ok...

Je la regardais s'éloigner et je me retrouvais comme un con dans mon loft : des sacs de voyage, et c'est tout. L'heure du rendez-vous avec Bella approchait, et je ne voulais pas y aller. J'aurais aimé que l'avion ait du retard, qu'il n'atterrisse pas aujourd'hui.

_Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, de toute façon ? _Elle comme moi sachions parfaitement ce qui se passerait chez elle...

**..**

Elle m'attendait dans sa maison aux volets clos. Elle avait juste laissé entrouverts les volets de la porte-fenêtre. Elle était revenue de Forks, juste pour qu'on puisse discuter. Pas de Lola, pas de Jacob, ni personne. Juste nous deux. _Mais pour combien de temps, encore ? _

Elle était debout devant le comptoir en pierres blanches de sa cuisine. Lorsque je toquais contre les volets, elle m'ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, qu'elle avait fermé à clés.

- Salut...

- Salut...

Je refermais les baies vitrées derrière moi, et avançais. Je ne savais pas comment me tenir, ni quoi faire... Elle fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui... Et toi ?

- Oui... Pas d'embouteillages, mais j'aurais aimé en trouver...

Mon cœur se serrait.

- J'aurais aussi aimé que l'avion ait du retard...

Elle opinait, et baissait les yeux. Elle s'appuyait contre le comptoir et massait son front.

- Edward, je... je crois qu'il faut mettre un terme à notre histoire...

Je déglutissais, tentant de ravaler cette boule douloureuse. _Heureusement qu'elle a parlé en premier. J'aurais pu me dégonfler devant sa beauté, et son visage si parfait... _

- Ce n'est pas... contre toi... je crois même que je t'aime encore plus qu'hier mais... Je suis à bout...

Sa main tremblait, et elle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Je m'approchais.

- J'allais te dire la même chose... je suis à bout de te voir comme ça... Je veux que ça s'arrête pour toi et Lola... Je veux que vous puissiez vivre heureuses, sans avoir peur... Et je sais que ça ne sera pas possible tant que je serai dans vos vies...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et mon cœur ne put le supporter.

_Alors c'est donc ça, "se quitter d'un commun accord"..._

Je m'avançais vers elle et attrapais sa main. Sans que je ne l'attire vraiment, elle s'approchait de moi et se collait contre mon torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je l'entourais de toutes mes forces et embrassais ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Moi aussi Bella... Je t'aime... Je t'aime par-dessus tout...

Elle éclata alors en sanglots.

- Pourquoi on d... doit faire ça... ? C'est in... injuste...

Elle reniflait, et je tentais de ne pas me laisser aller à l'émotion.

- Je suis désolé...

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de moi mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers moi, je crus bien être obligé de lâcher la peine qui m'écrasait. Ses mains remontaient sur mon torse, pour entourer ma nuque. _J'avais déjà vu Bella pleurer, mais je m'étais toujours juré de ne pas en être la cause. _

Sa paume fit pression sur mon cou.

- Embrasse-moi...

- Bella...

_Je n'étais plus du tout sûr de pouvoir accepter de la laisser si elle me demandait ça... _

- Une dernière fois... S'il te plaît...

Je cédais à l'appel de ses lèvres, à son appel à elle. Je me penchais et déposais un petit baiser sur sa bouche délicate. _Je dois la quitter... c'est pour qu'elle soit heureuse... _Mais elle me tenait contre elle, sans barrières. Elle m'embrassait, m'embrasait simplement. Bientôt, sa langue passa contre ma lèvre et je me reculais.

- Bella...

- Edward... Une dernière fois... S'il te plaît...

Je ne pouvais pas lui résister... Son murmure s'était faufilé un chemin directement vers mon cœur, et je cédais lorsqu'elle m'emmena dans la chambre. Son corps tout entier m'appelait, et j'aurais dû partir.

Ses petits doigts froids déboutonnaient ma chemise, et sa bouche traça un sillon de baisers sur ma peau mise à nue. Elle défit le bouton de mon jeans, et je mentirais si je disais ne pas en avoir envie. A mon tour, je retirais son pull et son pantalon. Elle s'asseyait sur son lit et défis mon jeans, qu'elle fit descendre jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas, en sous-vêtements, et attirait mon corps sur le sien. Nos lèvres se trouvaient, et je craignais d'abîmer encore plus mon cœur à l'aimer. Lascivement, nos intimités se caressaient au rythme de l'envie, tandis que nos bouches cherchaient à fusionner. _Je ne voulais plus qu'elle. Alors que j'aurais déjà dû partir depuis longtemps... _

Mes doigts firent disparaître son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, ainsi que sa culotte. Elle m'aida à retirer mon boxer, qui rejoignit nos vêtements au sol. _Je vais la quitter... C'est mal ce qu'on fait... _Installé sur elle, le cœur battant, je plongeais dans ses yeux marron en même temps qu'elle me guidait entre ses chairs.

- Bella...

- Shhh...

Elle posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres et fermait les yeux, lançant sa tête en arrière sous les sensations. Je me retrouvais en elle, condamné au silence, condamné à goûter une dernière fois à ces sensations. Le plus lentement du monde, en espérant repousser nos dernières secondes, ensemble, je me mouvais en elle. Elle était là, sous moi, ses mains se baladant sur ma peau et ses lèvres marquant mon enveloppe charnelle. Je me laissais happer par ce plaisir, goûtant son épiderme et sa langue avec avidité. Elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes et je m'enfonçais un peu plus, sensible aux prémices d'un plaisir qui s'approchait trop rapidement. Elle gémissait, agrippée à mes épaules et je perdais pied. Tout en elle m'écrasait, et le mouvement de mes reins s'accélérait alors que j'aurais voulu l'arrêter. _Ne pas venir, ne pas m'éloigner. _Mais elle frémissait déjà, m'encerclant avec force. Dans un ultime souffle, un ultime cri, elle m'emprisonna au fond de son corps et je me répandais en elle, m'écroulant contre son cou.

Longtemps alors, il n'y eut que le bruit de nos souffles extatiques, et de nos cœurs battant la chamade l'un contre l'autre. _C'est fini. _Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux, jouant avec mes mèches. Je redressais la tête, mon cœur écrasé par la peine qui était déjà de retour. Elle était là, magnifique femme nue vulnérable sous moi, ses yeux chocolat brillants. Mais ils ne brillaient plus du plaisir. Ils brillaient à cause de ses larmes.

Je soupirais, revenant à une réalité que je détestais déjà. Je me retirais d'elle lentement, fermant les yeux lorsque je me retrouvais libre. J'embrassais sa joue avec douceur. Elle ne bougeait pas, et j'enfilais mon boxer et mon jeans, ainsi que mon tee-shirt. Sans un mot, elle se redressait, passait ses sous-vêtements et son jeans, ainsi que son pull blanc. _C'est terminé. _J'attrapais ma chemise mais elle posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Est-ce que je peux... la garder ?

Je souriais, mais ce sourire me coûtait beaucoup. _Tout ce qu'elle va garder de moi, c'est une chemise... _

Je lui tendais mon vêtement et elle l'enfilait, sans la boutonner. Je la vis replier ses bras contre elle, et elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour inspirer l'odeur du tissu, les yeux clos. Je remettais mes chaussures, et décidais qu'il était temps de partir, sans quoi je serai trop égoïste et renoncerai à son bonheur pour rester avec elle. Dans la chambre presque plongée dans l'obscurité, je m'approchais d'elle et passais ma main sur ses reins, avant d'embrasser son front.

_Il n'était plus d'utilité que je lui dise à quel point je l'aime. Elle le sait. _

Je m'éloignais et sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la cuisine et je me tournais vers elle, relâchant à regret sa paume chaude.

- Prends soin de toi et de Lola... Dis-lui que je l'aime beaucoup...

Elle opina, frictionnant son avant-bras, le regard gêné.

- Et dis à la maman de Lola qu'elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable, de rien... Elle a été parfaite, depuis le début...

Elle acquiesçait encore une fois et je vis rouler sur sa joue une nouvelle larme. Alors, égoïste et maladroit, je m'éloignais, ouvrant la porte-fenêtre et le volet. La laissant seule.

Au dehors, devant le portail que je prenais soin de refermer, je croisais son amie, Angela. _Elle ne sera pas seule... c'est une bonne chose._

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que Bella est rentrée ?

J'acquiesçais. _Rentrée pour que l'on puisse se séparer... _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu un souci avec Bella ? Ou Lola ?

- Occupe-toi d'elle... Dis-lui que je l'aime...

Elle regardait la maison, affolée, et se précipitait vers le domicile de ma compagne. Enfin... mon ex-compagne... Je jetais un dernier regard à la maison où j'avais passé tant de bons moments, et grimpais dans ma voiture, appuyant ma tête contre la tête du siège.

_J'peux pas y croire... _

Je conduisis alors longtemps, sans rentrer dans mon loft. Je quittais Seattle, pour finalement faire demi-tour à un rond-point qui me mènerait à l'autoroute. _Aller là-bas ne changera rien... _Je m'engageais sur la route qui menait à la villa de mon père et d'Esmé. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, ils devaient probablement dîner. Il y avait la voiture de ma mère, celle de mon frère, celle de ma sœur. Ils sont tous là, à rire en couple.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, une odeur de viande parfumée m'emplissait les narines. Etrangement, la cuisine d'Esmé ne me mettait pas l'eau à la bouche, cette fois. Ils arrêtaient net les discussions en me voyant entrer. Alice, dont je captais le regard en premier, avait déjà compris.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'asseyais sur le sofa, face à la table de la salle à manger. Je sentais chaque regard peser sur moi. _En fait, c'est ce qui m'a perdu avec Bella : les regards sur moi. _

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... Bella et moi nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord...

Il n'y eut alors aucun bruit, aucune remarque déplacée. Aucun commentaire.

_La situation ne prêtait pas à être disséquée, de toute façon. _

Je grimpais à l'étage, rejoignant ma chambre d'adolescent qu'Esmé entretenait soigneusement. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, espérant presque que quelqu'un viendrait, me criant que cette journée était une farce grotesque. Bella m'aurait sauté dans les bras.

Mais non. Rien.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Charlie -**

Bella était partie discuter avec Edward, et elle était revenue deux jours plus tard. Guère en meilleure forme. Voire pire. Elle pleurait, et même si je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, il me semblait n'y rien pouvoir.

Elle avait franchi la porte de la maison, alors que je faisais la vaisselle après notre déjeuner sur le canapé devant les dessins animés. Pendant le repas, Lola avait baissé le son de la télévision, et il me fallait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour entendre des murmures. Mais quand j'avais voulu augmenter le volume, elle avait crié et avait bouché ses oreilles. Alors j'ai laissé comme c'était. Après, elle était montée dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère, pour jouer avec les vieilles poupées de Bella.

Sa maman était apparue avec des grandes cernes, une chemise masculine sur elle. _Ils ont dû se séparer... Déjà l'autre jour, la discussion semblait avoir fait tant de mal à ma petite fille... _

- Je suis rentrée, papa...

- Je vois ça, ma fille...

Elle m'avait faiblement souri.

- Où est Lola ?

- En haut dans ta chambre...

Il m'avait semblé l'entendre renifler, et elle était montée la rejoindre. Malgré moi, je me postais au milieu du salon, pour écouter. _S'il lui a fait du mal, je... _

- Lola ? Lola écoute-moi mon cœur... J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Lola n'avait pas répondu.

- Edward n'est plus le chéri de maman...

- Edward n'est plus le chéri de maman ?

- Non... Il... On a décidé que l'on ne voulait plus être des amoureux, tu comprends ?

Il y avait alors eu un grand silence. _Ils se sont donc séparés... c'est dommage... ma Bella semblait heureuse... _

- Vous avez décidé que vous ne voulez plus être des amoureux...

- Non...

- Ca veut dire quoi... que vous ne voulez plus être...

- Ca veut dire que nous ne nous ferons plus de bisous, plus de câlins, et qu'on ne le verra plus...

- Maman, t'as de l'eau dans les yeux...

J'avais alors entendu Bella éclater en sanglots. Lola était redescendue, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. J'avais grimpé en haut, pour trouver Bella à genoux au milieu des poupées, repliée sur elle-même.

- Bella... Allez ma fille...

Je m'étais assis sur le rebord du matelas, parce que mes vieux os ne me permettaient plus de m'agenouiller. Bella s'était approchée, posant sa tête contre le lit.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ça fait mal, papa... Ça fait tellement mal...

J'avais alors lutté, pour ne pas pleurer avec elle.

**-x-X-x-**

**Fin.**

.  
.

.

**Non j'déconne =D On se revoit dans quinze jours ! **


	35. Chap 35 : communication longue distance

**B'soir-'jour ! **

**Un rapide post de ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, ils se sont séparés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix... C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça...**

Un grand merci à toutes : lapiaf8, Mim, Asuna93, cchope, AuroreAthena, CaroolineF13, Alma, Shirley, liloua, Alexa27, Cendrillon49, halay, Marion, ulkan13, aude77, kikinette11, familykoala, pampan082, aussidagility, Chris'of13, Fleur50, vivibatta, olivia59350, LolaMiSweetlove, Vicky30, doudounord2, Ronnie32, xanaleex25, Virginiiiie, siobhanne, eliloulou, sandmabe, Mimi, Birginie, bellaeva, sephora. twilight, PetitLutin29, Lila, pounine, callie226, lili-lise, grazie, calimero59, LuneBlanche, Isnoname, larsand, Atchoum16, Lily-Rose-Bella, MrsShaly, entre-ciel-et-terre, sarinette60, vinie65, Imaginaire-de-kiki, souriceaux, Lapinou63, SweetyMarie, choubidou. lily, Tinga Bella, lolall, SoSweetySoCrazy, lena -lna933-, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Galswinthe, Misslapy, erika shoval, Floeolia62, edwardbellaamour, PatiewSnows, twilight-I-love-you, Coeur2Crystal, frimousse30, mmccg, Ilonka, BellaSwan12, Habswifes, Coraliiine, Butterfly971, Elodie pixie B, katner, Gwen99 et amlove.

**Voilà, tout le monde est là ? Go, la suite ! Rock on ! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**tiftouff19.**

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 35 : Communication longue distance**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Une semaine…une semaine déjà que Bella et moi avions rompu. Une semaine, équivalente à une éternité.

_Elle me manque tellement..._

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, plus à écrire ni composer. Même repartir en tournée dans deux semaines me paraissait inconcevable. Bella et moi aurions passé ces trois semaines ensemble, à profiter l'un de l'autre avec Lola, et à faire l'amour une fois la porte de la chambre refermée. J'étais resté deux jours chez mes parents, avant de revenir au loft. L'idée de notre séparation m'obsédait malgré mes efforts pour me changer les idées. Je mangeais sur le pouce, quand j'avais faim, en fait pas souvent. J'essayais de dormir le plus souvent possible, pour ne pas penser.

Tout dans cet appartement me rappelait Bella : le canapé, le balcon, le lit... Partout où nous avons eu un moment ensemble, un baiser, un câlin ou un rapport intime. Elle me manque. J'ai souvent envie de l'appeler, pour la rassurer. Pour lui jurer que je l'aime parce que c'est le cas : je l'aime vraiment. Elle est douce et intelligente, c'est la meilleure mère du monde. Elle me soutient, me comprend. Elle est brillante, et elle me manque.

- Edward ?

Je sursautais, entendant la voix de ma mère derrière ma porte.

- Edward, ouvre-moi !

Je me levais du canapé et allais à la porte.

- Salut...

- Bonjour mon chéri... Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu...

- Ouais... j'sais pas, pas envie de décrocher...

Elle soupirait.

- Edward... Je sais que c'est dur mais...

- T'es contente, hein ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais...

Ma mère et Bella ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendues.

- Non !

- Arrête allez... T'es satisfaite...

- Edward !

Elle me rattrapait par le poignet.

- Quoi que tu en penses, je n'ai JAMAIS voulu que tu la quittes ! Tu étais heureux avec elle, tu étais plus épanoui et tu resplendissais... Je sais que tu l'aimes, et crois-moi que ça ne me plaît pas que tu l'ais quitté, en dépit de nos relations un peu compliquées...

_Pff... Tu parles..._

- Ça t'arrange quand même...

- Non ! Je refuse que tu penses ça ! Oui, Bella et moi ne nous entendions pas mais JAMAIS je ne voulais que tu te sépares d'elle ! Tu ne peux PAS penser ça de moi ! Je suis ta mère, tu es mon seul fils et je t'aime par-dessus tout ! J'étais heureuse de ton bonheur ! Tu étais épanoui ! Pour la première fois depuis Alice, je te voyais avoir un avenir sentimental ! Et crois-moi, rien ne pouvait plus me plaire !

Elle restait là, immobile et furieuse.

- Ne redis plus jamais que ça m'arrange ! Je vais même te dire : si tu retrouvais Bella, j'en serai la première à me réjouir !

_Elle est ma mère. Peut-elle me vouloir du mal ? Elle ne m'a jamais détesté, ni même mis plus bas que terre._

J'crois juste que je suis... déprimé... ouais c'est ça... déprimé...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, et elle en fit de même.

- Allez Edward ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Rase-toi, prends ta douche, habille-toi et sors !

- Sortir ? Pour être pris en photo par les paparazzis ?

- Viens à la maison !

- Non... J'préfère rester là...

Elle soupirait.

- Ton père m'a appelé... Il s'inquiète...

- Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure...

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu devrais sortir avec Jasper et Emmett... Une soirée entre hommes... Ça te fera du bien...

- Je verrai...

- D'accord... Tu as besoin que j'aille te faire des courses ?

- Non c'est bon...

- Je repasserai ce soir...

- Ca va maman... J'vais bien...

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien !

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Avant il y avait Bella, et puis Bella et encore Bella... et maintenant il n'y a plus Bella, ni Bella, et encore moins Bella... Lorsque ma mère quittait le loft, je me rallongeais sur le canapé, et prenais la télécommande pour zapper.

Je tombais sur un match de baseball, et allumais mon ordinateur pour aller sur mon site. Il y avait encore beaucoup de mots adorables de fans, et ça me réconfortait de les lire. Pour la première fois et depuis bien longtemps, je prenais le temps de tous les lire, un par un. _Peut-être espérais-je y trouver un signe de Bella... mais rien... _Je me connectais au site et décidais d'inscrire un mot.

_**Salut à tous ! **_

_**Nous voilà arrivés à une nouvelle pause pendant les concerts.  
Je suis très heureux d'avoir vu le succès de ces spectacles,**_

_**d'avoir cet honneur de vous avoir en fans. Vous me comblez chaque jour !**_

_**Concernant ma précédente intervention, il y a eu beaucoup d'interrogations.**_

_**La vérité, c'est qu'une personne, connue ou inconnue harcelait ma compagne, **_

_**au moyen de lettres anonymes. Cet acte n'était pas isolé, et ça devenait invivable**_

_**à la fois pour elle, pour sa famille et pour moi.**_

_**Les paparazzis se sont également permis d'aller chez elle, pour la prendre en photos. Ils se sont permis d'approcher sa petite fille, de la prendre en photos.**_

_**Ces clichés violent son intimité, violent notre vie. Ces clichés n'ont pas à exister.  
Personne ne peut imaginer l'enfer que nous avons vécu,**_

_**personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à une enfant, surtout lorsque cette enfant**_

_**est atteinte d'autisme. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, je suis profondément déçu, et fatigué par la situation. **_

_**Vous n'êtes pas responsables de ces actes, je n'ose imaginer**_

_**que la personne qui a fait ça se trouve parmi vous. Mais j'éprouve le besoin**_

_**de faire comprendre à un maximum de personnes ce qui se passe.**_

_**Continuez d'être aussi géniaux ! **_

_**Edward.**_

_Ça ne me ressemble pas d'étaler ma vie, mais j'en peux plus... J'peux plus garder ça pour moi... _

J'attrapais mon portable. Et si j'appelais Bella ? Un texto ? Pour savoir comment elle va et...

Non.

J'ai besoin de temps, et elle aussi sûrement. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet-là. J'aurais aimé continuer notre aventure, aller jusqu'au bout de notre relation.

_Et Lola ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ? Comment était-elle, maintenant ? _Elle aussi, elle me manque à sa façon. Sa petite présence, ses pensées bien à elle. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup perdu en la quittant. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre issue... _C'est pour leur bonheur... _

Finalement, après deux bonnes heures à végéter, je décidais de m'habiller pour aller voir Jasper. Il était en plein préparatifs de mariage, ce veinard. Il essayait son costume quand je rentrais dans son appartement.

- C'est Edward !

- Ah Edward ! Entre !

Je le trouvais dans un beau costume noir élégant.

- Wow ! T'as la classe comme ça...

- Il me va bien ?

- Impec ! Tu seras le roi !

Il me souriait et retirait sa veste.

- Tant mieux... J'veux être à la hauteur d'Alice...

Je souriais. Ils ont de la chance d'être ensemble, et amoureux.

- Oh pardon mec...

- C'est pas grave...

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'sais pas trop... C'est pas simple sans elle...

- Ouais... J'sais... Vous étiez bien tous les deux...

- J'arrête pas de me le dire, figure-toi...

- Ca va aller, Ed' ! Faut te laisser le temps de digérer ça...

- Ouais...

- C'est très récent encore... C'est normal...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, et il m'apportait une bière.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

- Pourquoi pas...

- J'appelle Emmett et on fait la tournée des bars... Comme ça les paparazzis auront une bonne raison de te traquer...

Il composa le numéro de mon meilleur ami et vers 22h, après un dîner pizza-muffin, nous étions à la porte de notre premier bar.

**..**

Accoudés au bar, je regardais Jasper qui riait à la blague d'Emmett. L'idée de sortir n'est pas si mauvaise, mais encore faut-il pouvoir participer. En fait, je ne peux pas participer. Il y a tous ces couples-là, qui s'embrassent, dansent, s'allument...

_Et moi comme un con, accoudé au bar, sans Bella. _

- J'ai une de ces envies de pisser... annonça glorieusement Emmett

- Attends, j't'accompagne ! Complétait Jazz. Edward, une pause pipi ?

- Non merci... Vous êtes pires que des gonzesses vous deux... Aller aux chiottes à deux...

- Laisse-nous faire nos gonzesses si ça nous plaît, bon sang !

Ils s'éloignaient, et je restais là, à regarder le serveur faire ses cocktails. Je vis une silhouette féminine à côté de moi.

- Une téquila, s'il vous plaît...

- Tout de suite, beauté !

Elle tournait la tête vers moi.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme...

- Ça arrive...

- C'est dommage... Je m'appelle Anna, et vous ?

- Edward...

- Joli prénom...

- Merci, mais j'ai pas fait exprès...

Elle me souriait et remerciait le serveur, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Alors Edward... Des soucis sentimentaux ?

- Ouais... J'ai quitté la femme que j'aime...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne pourra pas être heureuse avec moi dans sa vie...

Je ne me souciais même plus de ce que je pouvais déballer ou non. _Après tout, quelle importance ? _

- C'est la chose la plus stupide du monde...

- Peut-être, mais c'est un fait...

- Et elle ?

- Quoi, elle ?

- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment heureuse sans vous ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- J'en sais rien... Mais elle ne m'a pas quitté de gaieté de cœur...

- Oui... J'imagine... Et vous avez essayé de résoudre le problème par la racine, avant de prendre des mesures aussi drastiques ?

- A votre avis... Si j'avais pu y arriver, nous n'en serions pas là...

Elle terminait son verre en silence.

- Vous êtes Edward Cullen, pas vrai ?

Je relevais la tête vers elle.

- Je suis une de vos fans... Mais attention, pas une hystérique hein ! Je vais sur votre site une fois par jour, j'écoute vos disques dans la voiture mais je ne cherche pas à vous voir par tous les moyens...

_Une de plus... _

- J'ai vu votre mot d'aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression que vous avez abdiqué par rapport à la pression... Mais vous leur donnez raison ! Quant aux lettres, comment vont-elles s'arrêter si votre séparation n'est pas rendue publique ?

- Ecoutez Anna... Je n'ai pas de foutue réponse à vos questions... Honnêtement ce soir, j'veux oublier...

- Oui, je pense bien... Mais essayez de vous battre, au lieu de végéter dans un bar à boire... Faites-vous respecter, au lieu de subir...

- Elle a plus subi que moi... Je veux que ça s'arrête pour elle, qu'elle ait une vie normale comme avant...

- Peut-être qu'elle vous veut à ses côtés, vous lui avez demandé ?

- Elle m'aime...

- Je ne vous comprends pas...

Je soupirais.

- Moi non plus, je ne me comprends pas...

Elle fit une petite moue désolée.

- C'est noble de votre part de la quitter pour qu'elle retrouve une vie normale avec sa famille... Mais parfois, la noblesse ne remplace pas l'amour... Essayez de vous en souvenir...

Elle descendait du tabouret, et s'éloignait. Emmett et Jasper revinrent à ce moment-là.

- C'était qui ?

- Une fille...

_Une fille qui n'a pas tort, mais qui n'a pas vécu ce que Bella a traversé... _

- Plutôt mignonne...

- Possible...

- Une fan ?

- Apparemment...

- Ok...

Je terminais mon verre.

- Les gars, j'crois que j'vais rentrer...

- D'accord... On passera te voir demain !

- Merci... Bonne soirée !

Je quittais le bar, appelais un taxi qui me reconduisait à mon appartement. Mon appartement vide.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Il me semblait ne plus arriver à garder pied. Je passais mes journées sur le canapé chez mon père, sans avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais beaucoup pleuré, au grand désarroi de Charlie qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa seule présence m'apaisait, mais il l'ignorait. Ma Lola était formidable, elle faisait sa petite vie, et ne disait rien. Mon portable avait sonné souvent. Des parents qui m'appelaient pour savoir quand je recommencerai mes journées à thème.

_"Je ne peux pas revenir sur Seattle actuellement... désolée... Je comprendrai que vous inscriviez votre enfant ailleurs..."_

La plupart comprenait, parce qu'ils avaient eu connaissance par la presse ou autre de la situation. Certains avaient déjà rompu le contrat, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Quand je fais garder Lola, j'aime avoir quelqu'un de fiable.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, mes jambes repliées sous mes fesses. _C'était dur de se lever le matin, ne pas trouver Edward à mes côtés alors qu'il est en pause... _Les larmes roulaient encore, sa chemise sur mes épaules, et je me mouchais. Charlie descendait de la salle de bains.

- Oh bon sang Bella...

J'essuyais mes sanglots rapidement.

- Désolée...

Il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil libre et me regardait.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça... J'aimerais faire quelque chose...

- Faudrait que je m'y fasse... C'est tout...

- C'était le bon celui-là, pas vrai ?

J'opinais. _Oui... C'était le bon... _

- Alors si c'est le bon, sache que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il te reviendra...

_C'est joliment formulé... Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? J'aimerais y croire mais ni Edward ni moi ne pourrions supporter cette pression sur nous deux. _

- Je voudrais qu'il soit déjà revenu...

- Laissez-vous le temps... Allez, ta fille se pose des questions, tu sais ?

J'ai négligé ma Lola. Je la voyais descendre les escaliers justement.

- Ma poupée ne veut pas jouer...

Je reniflais, ravalais mes sanglots et tendais mes bras.

- Viens m'expliquer ton problème, mon cœur...

Je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Ma poupée ne veut plus jouer. Elle parlait, et maintenant elle ne veut plus parler...

Elle m'agitait une simple Barbie sous le nez. _Lola fait parler ses poupées. Dans sa tête, ses jouets parlent alors que c'est elle qui leur donne vie. _

- T'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi elle ne veut plus jouer ?

- Non... Elle parlait et puis elle a arrêté de parler...

- Elle est peut-être fatiguée... Tu devrais la reposer un peu, te détendre, et reprendre ensuite...

- Mais je veux jouer avec elle !

Elle fronçait les sourcils en la regardant. _J'aimerais être dans sa tête... _Je l'attirais contre ma poitrine et embrassais son front.

- Elle jouera tout à l'heure... C'est promis...

Lola soupirait. Je la ramenais contre moi, pour me blottir contre son petit corps.

_Elle est tout ce que j'ai... Tout..._

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous balader, toutes les deux ?

Je regardais mon père.

- Vous pourriez aller au centre équestre que vous aviez visité...

- Tu veux aller voir les chevaux, Lola ?

Immédiatement, elle se touchait le menton, là où elle s'était ouverte lors de son premier cours.

- Oui... L'endroit où tu es tombée... Tu veux y aller ? Tu veux essayer d'aller voir les chevaux ?

Elle me fit "non" de la tête, vigoureusement. Charlie soupirait.

- Ecoutez, je vais devoir aller travailler... Tâchez de sortir d'ici... Promenez-vous... Ça vous fera du bien...

- D'accord...

- A ce soir...

Mon père quittait la petite maison. Lola se levait à son tour du canapé et attrapait ma main. De son index, elle m'indiquait l'étage. Je grimpais avec elle en haut et elle me fit m'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle montait sur le matelas, s'allongeait et m'incitait à faire de même.

- Musique maman... Le chanteur...

Je réprimais mon envie de pleurer en insérant le disque dans la chaîne-hifi. Les premières notes s'égrenaient au rythme de la guitare, et je me rallongeais près de ma fille. Elle chantonnait à voix basse, seulement la musique, et me regardait.

_Elle est si douce, si jolie... _

Je souriais en l'écoutant et elle cachait son visage dans l'oreiller, souriante. Elle continuait de chantonner doucement et je me laissais bercer par la voix d'Edward. Quand la première piste fut terminée, Lola me regardait à nouveau.

- C'est quand que mon chanteur il va revenir ?

Je caressais sa joue.

- Ma chérie... Je t'ai expliqué que maman et Edward ne sont plus amoureux...

- Mais il vient quand ?

- Mon cœur...

_J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'il arrivait dans une heure... ou même dans une semaine... _

- Il vient quand ?

- Il ne viendra pas, Lola !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus amoureux... Nous nous sommes séparés...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... disons... que l'on n'était pas d'accord sur certaines choses...

_Je ne peux pas lui expliquer les vraies raisons, c'est trop compliqué pour elle. _

- Mais il vient quand ?

- Il ne viendra plus...

Elle fit une petite moue, fronçait les sourcils, et sans que je ne comprenne elle se levait, appuyait furieusement sur la radio pour éteindre le disque avant de partir en bas.

- Lola !

Je la retrouvais les fesses en l'air, la tête sous un coussin.

- Bah Lola... Ma chérie...

Je l'entendis sangloter. Je caressais son dos.

- Mon cœur... Dis à maman ce qui se passe... Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Elle restait immobile, sans bouger.

- Ma chérie... Dis à maman...

Elle laissa échapper un petit pleur, et je me sentais encore plus mal.

- C'est parce que tu es triste qu'on ne voit plus Edward ? Tu sais, maman aussi est très triste...

Sans que je ne le réalise, une larme roulait sur ma joue.

- Ne te cache pas si tu as envie de pleurer, Lola... On a tous envie de pleurer... J'ai aussi envie de pleurer...

Elle jetait un œil par-dessous le coussin et vit probablement mes larmes.

Nous étions là, à deux, à pleurer le départ d'Edward...

_Il me manque tellement... il NOUS manque tellement... _

**..**

Je m'étais rendue chez Jacob pour me distraire et pour voir les nouvelles installations de Billy. Jake et lui avaient fini par rire de leur situation : le père et le fils en fauteuil roulant. Je n'avais pu qu'éclater de rire en les voyant faire des courses dans le salon. Rebecca, la sœur de mon ex-mari, soupirait, amusée.

- Deux gamins...

- On fait la revanche, Jacob ?

- C'est pas juste, ton bras est valide !

Rebecca me servait un thé. Lola était au milieu du canapé, debout, à regarder son père et son grand-père.

- Tu veux venir faire la course contre papi, ma Lola ?

Elle descendait du sofa et filait dans le couloir. On n'entendit que la porte de la chambre de Jacob claquer.

- Vous êtes deux gamins...

- Il faut bien qu'on s'amuse de notre pauvre condition...

Je prenais une gorgée de thé.

- Alors Bella... Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va... C'est encore un peu dur...

- Je me doute... C'était la seule solution ?

- Ni lui ni moi n'en avions d'autre, alors... oui...

Edward me manque. Le jour, la nuit, tout le temps. Je me sens plus seule que jamais sans lui...

- J'ai du mal...

- Faut pas te laisser aller, tu as une petite fille qui compte sur toi...

- Je sais... J'ai tellement peur de l'impact que ça aura sur elle...

- Elle a compris ?

- Oui... Ça ne la réjouit pas, apparemment... elle a pleuré...

- S'il était gentil avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi...

- Je sais...

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis que vous êtes arrivées...

- Elle ne parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle sait... Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence ou non, j'en sais rien...

- Tu as appelé le pédopsychiatre pour avoir son avis ?

- Non... Mais j'y pense...

- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Je crains que non... Ça va aller...

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour la petite, n'hésite pas !

- Merci c'est gentil...

A ce moment-là, nous entendîmes Jacob s'exclamer :

- Papa ! Non mais t'as triché là !

- On n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire la grimace !

Je souriais.

- Tu as beaucoup à faire avec ces deux-là, déjà...

- M'en parle pas...

Je les regardais s'amuser comme des gamins, insouciants.

**.**

L'après-midi passait vite en leur compagnie. Lola était restée cloîtrée dans la chambre de son père. Elle ne faisait rien, elle était simplement assise sur le lit à parler à son lapin. Elle s'est même endormie durant une petite heure.

Billy et Rebecca étaient partis faire quelques courses, et je restais avec Jacob à discuter.

- T'as pas bonne mine...

- Je suis fatiguée...

- T'arrives à dormir un peu ?

- Pas trop... Je me dis que... qu'on a peut-être manqué une solution ou...

- C'était pas du chiqué, votre histoire...

- Non... Je sais que les sentiments étaient réciproques...

Il soupirait et baissait les yeux.

- Tu me croiras p'tètre pas, mais je suis désolé que vous en soyez arrivés là... J'aurais aimé avoir sa place, mais t'étais plus heureuse avec lui...

J'attrapais sa main.

- Jacob, tu m'as donné Lola... Ne crois pas que je déteste ce qu'on a vécu...

- Tu es juste passée à autre chose...

- Oui... Mais j'aimerai toujours le temps qu'on a passé ensemble... Tu m'as donnée Lola... ça n'aura jamais d'équivalent...

Il serrait mes doigts brièvement.

- Mais essaie de ne plus être triste... pense à Lola...

- Je ne pense qu'à elle...

Il m'attirait contre lui et me laissait évacuer ma peine.

_C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un, en toute circonstance. _

**..**

Les jours passaient, et je me sentais toujours aussi mal d'être loin d'Edward. De nombreuses fois, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler, lui envoyer un texto. Ma fille se faisait plus calme que jamais, comme si elle respectait ma souffrance. Je tournais en rond, et décidais d'allumer mon ordinateur pour aller voir mes emails. Angela m'en envoyait un chaque jour, et j'essayais d'y répondre, mais rien n'était évident.

_**Vous avez un nouveau message : Alerte article "Mots d'Edward", un article rajouté.**_

Edward a mis à jour son site. J'hésitais, tremblante, et décidais de cliquer sur le lien proposé. _J'espère qu'il va bien... _

_**" Salut à tous et à toutes,**_

_**un rapide mot, avant de repartir en tournée. Cette petite pause aide à recharger les batteries, à profiter de sa famille même si toutes les personnes qu'on voudrait voir ne sont pas forcément là... **_

_**Esmé et moi sommes sur un nouveau projet d'écriture, utile pour canaliser l'énergie et les pensées. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais nous espérons qu'il sera rapidement sur pieds.**_

_**J'ai composé de nouvelles chansons, il se peut que j'en joue quelques-unes sur scène très bientôt. **_

_**Merci pour votre soutien à propos des paparazzis. S'il vous plaît, ne collectionnez pas ces photos, n'achetez pas ces magasines. A part violer une intimité, ils ne vous apporteront rien. Je vous aime, Edward".**_

Il semblait continuer à vivre, et quelque part j'en étais heureuse pour lui. J'aurais aimé être auprès de lui pendant cette pause. J'aurais aimé entendre ses chansons, découvrir son projet d'écriture. _Il a l'air d'avoir énormément travaillé, contrairement à moi. _Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvrais la fenêtre des commentaires. Déjà deux-cent dix mots de fans, alors qu'il a mis à jour son site voilà une heure tout juste. _Un mot passera inaperçu..._

**De : B**

**Message : Je suis heureuse de voir tous ces projets en cours de route. Je suis sûre que tout sera bien, que tu feras quelque chose de super comme toujours. Ici, le silence est de rigueur, pour tous. Ta petite fan chante tous les soirs sur tes musiques, c'est la seule fois où j'entends sa voix de la journée. Continue d'être toi, ne change jamais.**

Je fermais la fenêtre, regrettant déjà ce mot. _Après tout, nous sommes séparés maintenant... _

Je refermais mon ordinateur, et décidais de me mettre au repassage. Lola était dans la chambre, allongée sur le ventre contre la moquette. De son doigt, elle dessinait les contours de ma vieille maison de poupées avec laquelle elle s'amusait. Charlie la lui avait descendue pour qu'elle s'amuse. Je m'attelais au repassage, quand mon téléphone bipait.

Un message. Edward.

_**" J'aurais peut-être dû effacer ton numéro...**_

_**Ou ne pas lire un par un les commentaires du site...**_

_**Beaucoup de projets oui, surtout pour ne pas penser.**_

_**Je pense à ma petite fan tous les soirs, mais pas qu'à elle.**_

_**Je ne compte pas changer, et surtout ne rien changer.**_

_**Je n'ai pas envoyé ce texto que déjà il me semble stupide.**_

_**S'il te plaît, n'y réponds pas..."**_

De nouveau, les larmes me submergeaient. _Je l'ai perdu. Il ne veut pas de réponses... c'est définitivement fini.._. Je me précipitais aux toilettes pour rendre mon repas de midi.

_Sans répondre au message d'Edward... _


	36. Chapter 36 : Le loup dans la bergerie

**Salut coucou,**

**voilà, ça fait plus de dix jours et je suis absolument désolée mais j'étais coincée pour un petit détail de concordance. J'ai fini par le résoudre. Je vous remercie de votre patience, et vous remercie tout court : **

**Sarah Pel (**merci beaucoup**), **

**Mariefandetwilight (**Lola ne mesure pas ses émotions, sa souffrance est effectivement certainement plus grande que celle de sa maman ou d'Edward**),**

**manolys (**tous mes voeux également**), **

**marie (**t'inquiète pas pour le nombre de reviews que tu laisses =) un Happy End ? Hum... à voir!**), **

**et aussi Vivibatta, aussidagility, lapiaf8, Fleur50, pounine, Samystère, aude77, cchope, AuroreAthena, Ronnie32, Asuna93, birginie, doudounord2, fan-par-hasard21, xalexeex25, Rosabella01, halay, kikinette11, LolaMiSweetlove, aelita48, Lila, Shirley, Andrea, Butterfly971, Morgane, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Gwendoline, Grazie, coco-des-iles, Lily-Rose-Bella, familykoala, calimero59, katner, siobhanne, Elodie pixie B, lamue12, larsand, MrsShaly, Galswinthe, moinini, LoveBlove, Tinga Bella, vinie65, callie226, lena -lna933-, mlca66, edwardbellaamour, PatiewSnows, ulkan13, Lyry, Ilonka, Lapinou63, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, Coraliiiine, Nanoulaet, pampam082, Virginiiiiiiie, Gwen99, sarinette60, mmccg, Atchoum16 et Ptitewam. **

**Un merci à Melanie pour sa correction rapide comme l'éclair ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**& bon dimanche.**

**Prenez soin de vous. Tiffany. **

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 36 : Le loup dans la bergerie**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Je sortais du pédiatre de Forks, après quarante-huit heures d'hésitation. Charlie avait fini par me pousser à y aller. Lola n'avait plus parlé depuis deux semaines. Je n'avais plus entendu le son de sa voix depuis bientôt quinze jours, et si au début ça ne m'avait pas inquiétée, là je devais avouer que ça me rendait malade.

Depuis qu'elle savait que je ne verrai plus Edward, elle avait changé. Le soir, son rituel avait changé. Pépé devait monter l'embrasser sur la joue, et ensuite je devais appeler Jacob pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire au téléphone. Nous avions trouvé cette parade un soir où elle pleurait en silence, allongée dans son lit et qu'elle refusait de me dire ce qui se passait. Désarmée, j'avais appelé son père qui lui avait raconté une histoire et elle s'était calmée, puis endormie. Elle s'était réveillée la nuit, comme toutes les nuits maintenant, et se couchait systématiquement sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans qu'elle ne soit contre moi, entre mes jambes, à réclamer les bras, à boire des biberons de lait.

Le médecin penchait pour un syndrome de dépression, et m'avait demandé ce qui aurait pu la bouleverser davantage. J'avais pensé à ma séparation d'Edward, à l'accident de Jacob... _En fait, tout ce qu'elle a subi est de ma faute. _Ça me rendait malade, et je vomissais, écœurée par cette situation. _C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied... Comme si j'étais assommée... _Je savais que Charlie s'en inquiétait beaucoup, mais qu'il ne disait rien. Je craignais d'être un poids pour lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il fallait rentrer à la maison, reprendre le travail.

J'atteignais ma voiture avec Lola quand mon portable sonnait. Angela.

- Salut Angie !

" - Salut Bell's ! Alors, tu as été au pédiatre ? "

- Oui... Il pense que Lola a un syndrome de dépression...

" - Décidément... A-t-elle parlé aujourd'hui ? "

- Non...

" - Est-ce que je dois t'annoncer ça maintenant ?"

- M'annoncer quoi ?

" - J'ai relevé ton courrier ce matin en venant nourrir les poissons... Il y avait quatre lettres encore..."

Je soupirais.

- Brûle-les !

" - Tu ne veux pas les garder pour la police ?"

- Brûle ça !

" - D'accord... "

- Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais...

" - Vous devriez faire un communiqué... annoncer officiellement que vous êtes séparés... C'est la seule façon..."

- Je sais... mais il faudrait que j'appelle Edward...

" - Et... c'est encore dur, pas vrai ? "

- Oui... Plus que ça... Ca fait plus d'un mois mais...

" - Je comprends... Ecoute, je dois partir travailler... Je te rappelle ce soir ? On en parlera si tu veux... "

- D'accord... A ce soir...

" - Essaie de te reposer, tu m'as l'air fatiguée..."

- Promis...

Je me sentais fatiguée, mais pas seulement. Je me sentais nauséeuse, vidée, tantôt pleine d'espoir, tantôt triste...

_En fait, je me sentais exactement comme quand j'étais ence... _

Enceinte.

Je baissais mon regard sur mon ventre. _Oh non... pas ça... _Non. Soyons logiques. J'ai mes règles, je ne peux pas être enceinte maintenant. Ce matin même, j'utilisais un tampon. Donc, pas de bébé.

Je prenais le volant pour rentrer à la maison, observant ma fille dans le rétroviseur. Elle était toujours muette. Elle agitait ses lèvres, comme si elle dialoguait, son doigt écrasé contre la vitre de la voiture.

- Ca va ma Lola ?

Elle me regardait, presque de travers, sans répondre.

- Maman va s'arrêter à la pharmacie, ensuite on va aller voir papa, et on rentrera...

Mais elle semblait s'en ficher, éperdument. Je soupirais, et décidais de me garer devant la pharmacie pour m'ôter tout doute, et acheter un test. Mais je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai mes règles. C'est simplement le stress, l'angoisse de voir ma Lola se terrer dans un silence emprisonnant. _J'espérais tellement qu'elle reparle, au contact de son père, de ses grands-pères. _Je me doutais bien que c'était à cause des événements actuels, l'accident de Jacob, ma séparation d'Edward. Lola est trop petite, et ne réfléchit pas comme nous. Elle aura certainement du mal à s'y faire, et je dois être patiente. Un, la rassurer par rapport à cette séparation. Deux, lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien, qu'on arrivera à avoir une vie stable et structurée. Trois, que son papa va guérir. Je devais être là pour elle, pour l'apaiser, l'aider à comprendre à son petit niveau.

_Et je ne pourrais pas aider Lola si je suis moi-même dans le doute. _

Je rentrais avec ma fille, et demandais deux tests de grossesse. _Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas fiables. Quand je suis tombée enceinte de Lola, le test avait été négatif. _

Pendant que la pharmacienne partait me les chercher, je regardais les savons hypoallergéniques bios. Certains sentaient l'olive, d'autres la rose. J'inspirais les odeurs des savons, agréablement troublée par les parfums. Lola tirait sur mon bras et me désignait du doigt le savon.

- Tu veux sentir, mon cœur ?

Je lui mettais le savon sous le nez.

- Ca sent bon, pas vrai ?

Elle attrapait le savon à l'olive et le serrait contre son cœur. _Bon... D'accord... _Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait longtemps la senteur du produit. La pharmacienne revenait avec mes tests, et je me sentais nerveuse.

- Voilà...

Elle regardait Lola qui frottait le savon sur sa joue, humait la fragrance, et recommençait inlassablement.

- Vous prenez le savon, aussi ?

- Hum... Je crois que oui...

Je payais mes courses, et nous quittions la pharmacie. J'attachais ma fille dans son siège auto, et conduisais jusqu'à chez son père.

_Après tout, je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je ne suis pas étourdie comme pour Lola. _

Non. Tout ça, c'est simplement dû à l'angoisse.

**..**

Chez Jacob, Lola avait passé son temps avec son savon, elle lui faisait littéralement des câlins, l'embrassait même parfois. J'avais expliqué à Jacob ce que m'avait dit le pédiatre, et Jake pensait que nous devrions rentrer à Seattle, pour reprendre une vie normale, la ramener chez Charlotte, retrouver sa maison, sa chambre. Je commençais à penser qu'il avait raison. _Le changement ça n'a jamais été bon pour elle. _Je n'avais rien dit à Jacob concernant mes doutes, lui aussi avait assez de soucis comme ça. Et je sais très bien que si un jour, je dois reconstituer une famille, il pourrait mal le vivre. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, il doit guérir en priorité, retrouver ses jambes...

Charlie était à la maison, et Lola se faufilait jusqu'à ma chambre avec son savon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé de beau, la p'tite ?

- Un savon qui sent l'olive... à la pharmacie...

- A la pharmacie ?

- Oui...

Je serrais dans mes mains la poche qui contenait mes tests de grossesse.

- Tu l'as amené au pédiatre ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il pense qu'elle fait un genre de dépression...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a conseillé ?

- Il m'a dit de l'emmener chez un pédopsychiatre... D'essayer de définir ses troubles...

- Il n'a pas donné de cachets ?

- Non...

- Alors, c'est quoi cette poche de pharmacie ?

_Non, papa... pas toi, s'il te plaît..._

- C'est... pour moi...

Je sentais des sueurs froides m'envahir, et je me mis à trembler sans explication. _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si je suis enceinte ? Mais non ! Je ne peux pas l'être ! J'ai un tampon dans le vagin ! Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! _

- Il t'a mis sous un traitement ?

- Non... J'ai...

Je savais que Charlie n'était pas la personne indiquée pour ce genre de choses, mais c'est mon père et il est là. Maintenant.

- Papa...

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, ma chérie ?

- J'ai... il est possible que je sois enceinte...

Il me regardait, sans manifester d'émotion.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non... Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça mais... j'ai quand même acheté des tests pour être sûre...

- Et tu serais enceinte de...

- D'Edward...

- D'accord...

_D'accord... C'est bien une réponse de mon père. D'accord._

- Papa... j'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi ?

- Si je suis enceinte... On est séparés et... Il ne veut plus me voir...

- Sois d'abord sûre de toi, ensuite appelle-le... Si tu es enceinte, même si vous êtes séparés, je pense qu'il aimerait le savoir...

- Oui... Je dois le contacter... Angela m'a dit que j'ai encore reçu des lettres... Il doit faire un communiqué officiel...

Charlie pressait ma main.

- Ca va aller, ma chérie...

- J'espère... Lola m'inquiète tellement... Elle ne parle plus...

- Prends un problème à la fois... Résous-les tranquillement. Apaise-toi... Ça agira directement sur ta petite...

- J'aimerais que ce soit vrai...

- Fais confiance à ton vieux père...

Je lui souriais faiblement.

- Commence par résoudre ce problème de lettres...

- Faut que j'appelle Edward...

- Oui... Fais-le ! Je vais surveiller Lola...

- Merci papa...

Je me levais, attrapais mes tests et les plaçais dans la salle de bains avant de chercher mon portable. Je composais le numéro d'Edward, tremblante. _Je ne suis pas prête à entendre sa voix... Ça va être dur... _Heureusement pour moi, je tombais sur son répondeur.

- Salut Edward... C'est Bella... Je... J'espère que tu vas bien... Je suis encore à Forks chez mon père, et Angela m'a dit qu'il y avait encore des lettres anonymes dans le courrier... Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse un genre de communiqué ou quelque chose comme ça, tu sauras peut-être mieux que moi... Alors... Appelle-moi ou... peut-être par mail... Comme tu veux... Et...

_Devais-je le lui dire maintenant ?_

- Passe une bonne journée... Tu me manques...

Je raccrochais, fébrile. J'allumais ensuite mon ordinateur portable pour regarder mes mails. Ma mère m'en avait envoyé deux, pour me raconter des choses futiles. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre, égoïstement. Je pensais à ces tests dans ma salle de bains. _Et à ma Lola qui ne parle plus. _

Une fenêtre de discussion instantanée se lançait sur l'écran et je me figeais. Edward.

**Edward - dit : **

Salut Bella

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit : **

_Salut_

**Edward - dit : **

Tu vas bien ? Je viens de trouver ton message sur mon répondeur... Tu as encore eu des lettres ?

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit :**

_D'après Angela, oui. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse un communiqué..._

**Edward - dit : **

On va en faire un immédiatement... Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit : **

_La vérité_

**Edward - dit : **

"Isabella et moi souhaitons vous faire part officiellement de notre séparation, d'un commun accord. Elle est intervenue voilà plusieurs semaines maintenant, pour des raisons d'ordre privé. Cette rupture est personnelle, intime, et ce communiqué sera le seul sur le sujet. Nous restons en bons termes et je chérirai toujours les instants passés avec elle. Nous vous demandons de respecter ceci, et de ne pas revenir sur ce sujet. Merci."

_Lire ces mots, même s'ils étaient écrits de façon mécanique, me brisaient le cœur un peu plus. _

**Edward - dit : **

Ça te va ?

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit : **

_Non... J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à lire ça... _

**Edward - dit : **

J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à l'écrire... Tu me manques...

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit :**

_Toi aussi..._

**Edward - dit : **

J'envoie ça ? Et comment va Lola ? Et toi ?

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit : **

_Oui, envoie ça... Lola fait une dépression, elle ne parle plus et je suis assez inquiète..._

**Edward - dit : **

Je pense à vous deux... Il n'y a pas une heure sans que je ne pense à Lola et toi...

Je réprimais mon envie de pleurer, à nouveau. _Et dire qu'il y a une infime possibilité pour que... _

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit : **

_Edward... Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tu es en tournée ?_

**Edward - dit : **

Je suis à San Francisco pour quatre soirs... j'ai encore du temps avant la prochaine pause...

**Bella - heureusement que j'ai ma Lola dit :**

_D'accord... Je vais y aller... Salut..._

**Edward - dit :**

Ok... Salut...

Je me déconnectais, comme brûlée. Il me manque tellement... Quelque part, j'aimerai être enceinte de lui, porter un petit bébé d'Edward. Mais il y a peu de chances, et nous sommes séparés. Il faut que je m'y fasse, il n'a pas l'air très perturbé...

C'est ainsi que le communiqué apparut sur internet le lendemain matin, officialisant ainsi notre rupture. _Définitivement... _Après avoir lu le message, je me rendais dans la salle de bains, alors que Lola dormait toujours, son savon sous l'oreiller. Je décidais de faire ce stupide test, pour effacer tout doute. _Comme a dit Charlie, régler un problème à la fois. _

Je défaisais la notice et le petit tube, examinant les consignes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je faisais mon test, le deuxième et tentais de me coiffer en attendant les résultats. Ma fille fit son apparition, ensuquée, se frottant les yeux.

- Salut ma puce...

Je la prenais dans mes bras et elle se calait contre mon cou, se laissant totalement couler. _Elle va se rendormir... _Je la câlinais, en attendant le résultat des deux tests. J'ai besoin de Lola, plus que tout. Une fois que je saurai ce qui m'arrive, je pourrais me consacrer à faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux, plus heureuse. Qu'elle arrive à débloquer ce qui la gêne, et qu'elle reparle, tout simplement.

- Tu sais que tu peux dire à maman ce qui te tracasse... Je ne serai pas fâchée, au contraire, je suis inquiète parce que quelque chose te contrarie et que tu ne dis rien... Je veux t'aider mon petit cœur... Maman t'aime très fort... Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre quelque chose, mais tu dois me dire quoi...

_Je suis d'abord sa maman. Je ne peux pas me laisser envahir par mes sentiments, je dois être forte pour ma fille. _Elle est toute ma vie, à présent...

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et bientôt ce fut l'heure de vérité. J'attrapais les tests. Une seule barre sur les deux. Je consultais la notice, et mon cœur se brisa, même si c'était probablement le meilleur pour nous.

_Négatif... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

La tournée battait son plein, et je tentais de faire abstraction de l'absence de Bella à mes côtés depuis un mois, en m'investissant dans mes spectacles comme jamais. Hier, j'avais joué presque trois heures, à faire des medleys, des improvisations... Je ne voulais pas quitter la scène, pour ne pas me retrouver seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel. _Et ne pas penser à Bella et Lola. _

Le fait que la petite ne soit pas bien m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais par Bella qu'elle n'était pas encline aux changements, et il était quelque part possible que notre rupture ait une influence sur son caractère et son bien-être. Cette séparation n'avait rien de bon.

Cassy me sortait de mes pensées, et de mon cahier.

- Edward ? Youhou !

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas du tout dans ton écriture, là...

Je regardais mon cahier, griffonné de dessins sans sens.

- Désolé... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Mon mari vient de m'appeler, le petit est malade... J'voulais savoir si tu m'autoriserais à rentrer quelques jours chez moi pour le voir ?

- Ah... ouais... Bien sûr Cassy ! Vas-y...

- Ca va aller avec Kate ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Elle est payée pour être ma manager... Faut qu'elle fasse son job même si elle a des sentiments...

- Ouais... ok... Si tu as un souci, tu m'appelles et je me débrouillerai avec le bébé...

- T'en fais pas, va... Rentre auprès de lui...

- Merci, t'es un chic type !

Je souriais et elle me fit la bise.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- Essaie de te reprendre... je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi...

- C'est compliqué mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour elle et sa fille...

- Si tu le dis... Allez, je vais faire mon sac et je file !

- Rentre bien !

Je me retrouvais seul face à mon cahier. Esmé et moi avions commencé une nouvelle histoire, indirectement inspirée par Lola. Ça parlait d'un petit lapin qui n'était pas comme les autres, renfermé et timide. Les autres ne le toléraient pas, et il en souffrait. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots correctement.

Les jours se succédaient sur le même rythme, et ils étaient encore plus tristes depuis que Cassy avait rejoint son domicile et son petit bout de chou malade. Elle ne pensait pas revenir avant une bonne dizaine de jours, pour bien attendre sa guérison. Cassy était la seule qui m'écoutait, me comprenait. Kate était dans son monde, et ne m'adressait que peu la parole. _L'ambiance avait changé, et je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Kate devra prendre la décision de partir ou rester. Si elle veut rester, elle va devoir m'oublier, redevenir la professionnelle enjouée du début, celle qui n'était pas tiraillée par ses sentiments. Sinon, elle devrait partir. _Je n'aime pas virer les gens, je préfèrerais qu'elle le fasse de son plein-gré. Après tout, c'est elle qui a changé, qui s'est fait de fausses idées.

Je regardais les programmes des prochaines dates. _Comment ça se fait que le prochain show soit prévu à 18h ? _Je me rendais à la chambre de Kate et toquais.

- Kate ?

- Quoi ?

Elle m'ouvrait, en peignoir. Elle devait sortir de sa douche.

- J'te dérange ?

- Non... Entre... Je vais juste m'habiller...

- Ok, pas de soucis...

Elle entrait dans sa salle de bains, laissant la porte entrouverte. Je m'avançais plus vers le lit, pour ne pas paraître indiscret.

- Y'a un problème ?

- Oui, sur les programmes ! Pourquoi le prochain spectacle à Winslow est prévu à 18h ?

- T'es sûr ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a marqué...

- Regarde sur le bureau, j'ai une pochette avec les confirmations des réservations de salles...

- La pochette bleue là ?  
- Non, la verte...

Je farfouillais parmi les papiers, quand une feuille dépassant d'un classeur rouge interpelait mon regard.

Une feuille.

Avec des lettres de journaux.

_Non... pas elle... _

J'extirpais la feuille, en prenant garde que Kate ne sorte pas.

- Tu trouves ?

Je sursautais, mais elle me parlait de la salle de bains.

- Ouais, attends...

- Ok...

Mais je ne cherchais plus la pochette. Non. Je tirais cette feuille. Une lettre, semblable à celles que Bella avait reçues, était écrite. Ou plutôt, des lettres découpées dans des journaux formaient le texte.

**"LAISSE LE ET NE L'APP..."**

C'est elle. C'est Kate qui fait ça.

- Tu trouves ou qu...

Elle s'immobilisait, une serviette dans la main pour sécher ses cheveux. Je me tournais vers elle.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle blêmit subitement, se figeant.

- C'est toi qui lui envoyais des lettres anonymes ? Tu as fait ça ?

Elle ne bougeait pas.

- Putain KATE ! JPEUX PAS CROIRE QUE T'AIS FAIT CA !

- Edward... je peux tout t'expliquer, je...

_Il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est Kate qui harcèle Bella. Mon ancienne amie harcèle Bella. _

- C'était une idée de ma meilleure amie... je ne voulais pas que ça prenne cette tournure, je...

- Pourtant tu l'as fait ! Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Ce que tu as fait, c'est abject ! Si tu espérais me récupérer comme ça, tu t'es fourvoyée ! KATE ! JPEUX PAS Y CROIRE PUTAIN !

Elle baissait les yeux, et se mit à sangloter.

- Pa... pardon...

- On a porté plainte, Kate ! Tu es coupable de harcèlement moral ! Tu es... J'y crois pas... Est-ce que c'est toi qui as balancé des infos à la presse ?

Elle ne me regardait pas, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- REPONDS MOI ! C'EST TOI ?

Alors, elle opina.

- J'ai... Ils me payaient et je... j'ai pété un plomb... j'sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je...

- Tu me dégoûtes...

Mon cœur battait, rempli de haine. _C'est elle... C'est Kate depuis le début... Le loup était dans la bergerie depuis le début, déguisé en mouton... _

- Edward...

Je m'avançais jusqu'à sa hauteur, le papier entre les mains.

- Bella sera au courant, et la police aussi... Ce sera à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut faire, mais je ne l'empêcherai pas de te poursuivre...

- Non... S'il te plaît... je suis... désolée, je...

Elle éclatait en sanglots.

- Tu as une heure pour faire ta valise et te tirer de là... Tu es licenciée pour faute grave...

Je claquais la porte, furieux, et m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

_JPEUX PAS CROIRE QUE CE SOIT ELLE... J'veux dire... On a eu des soupçons mais là... C'était elle depuis le début... Toutes ces hypothèses faites se sont avérées exactes... C'est Kate qui harcèle Bella... Kate à qui je dois notre séparation... _

Et elle prétend m'aimer.

J'attrapais mon portable, et composais le numéro de Bella. Je tombais sur son répondeur.

- Bella, c'est Edward... Je viens de tomber sur la personne qui te harcèle... C'est Kate... C'était elle depuis le début... Elle qui nous balançait à la presse... Elle savait tout de mes déplacements, elle a vendu des scoops... Elle qui t'envoyait les lettres... Elle m'a tout avoué... Je l'ai viré sur le champ... Bella je... bon sang je t'aime... Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît... Rappelle-moi... Je t'aime...

Je raccrochais et balançais mon portable sur le lit, avant de m'y écrouler. J'appelais mon service de sécurité, pour qu'ils veillent à ce que Kate quitte bien l'hôtel dans les plus brefs délais. Je contactais mon avocat, pour qu'il rédige la procédure de licenciement.

J'entendis Kate passer avec sa valise à roulettes, et elle pleurait fortement. Je me fermais à ces bruits, mon cœur mal à l'aise d'avoir viré mon amie. _Mais si elle m'avait aimé, elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Jamais. _

Les heures passaient, mon portable sonnait mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Pas ce soir. Merde. On ne peut plus avoir confiance en son amie... Cassy me laissa deux messages, ayant appris ce qui venait de se passer grâce à Peter, mon guitariste. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais que Bella m'appelle, qu'elle m'écoute. _Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est Kate, qu'elle ne nous fera plus de mal, peut-être pourra-t-on réapprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer ? _

Le spectacle de ce soir avait été reporté au lendemain, officiellement pour un petit souci de santé. Officieusement, je ne voulais pas sortir de cette chambre sans avoir parlé à Bella, sans l'avoir eue au téléphone, sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir maintenant que Kate s'était dévoilée.

Il était environ 22h, quand j'entendis deux petits coups sur la porte. _Ne pas répondre. _Mais les coups se firent insistants, et je me levais pour aller virer cet emmerdeur nocturne.

- Je voudrais avoir la paix et...

_Merde... _


	37. Chapitre 37 : Quelle aventure

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, corrigé par les bons soins de **melacullen**. **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien : **

**Lenerol**** (**remets-toi bien!**), **

**mumty**** (**Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire voir les choses autrement... malheureusement pour faire en sorte qu'un autiste s'ouvre, il n'y a pas de miracle... de la patience, accepter leurs gestes -caresses, je sais que mon cousin est très tactile avec ceux qu'il aime, il va caresser le bras, se blottir... et ne jamais leur rappeler qu'ils sont différents!**), **

**Annouk**** (**bon courage pour ta formation**), **

**Famous Marion, halay, Chris'of 13, lapiaf8, Dragon84, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ChloeJJ, Shirley, pounine, lena -lna933-, fan-par-hasard21, pampam082, ulkan13, frimousse30, Asuna93, familykoala, xalexeex25, titemb-bm, birginie, Mariefandetwilight, eliloulou, choubidou. lily, Meliss's, aussidagility, bellaevan, cchope, Gwen99, Samystère, AuroreAthena, Floeolia62, vinie65, Coeur2Crystal, Rosabella01, tifolitoi, larsand, Coraliiine, LolaMiSweetlove, kikinette11, Ronnie32, Grazie, callie226, Elodie pixie B, titefred, Floraline, Galswinthe, aelita48, Fleur50, PatiewSnows, calimero59, Lily-Rose-Bella, isabella swan cullen addict, Mrs Shaly, Lapinou63, Ptitewam, sandmabe, aude77, coco-des-iles, sephora. twilight, lamue12, Puky, Gwendoline, Nini Hathaway, sarinette60, Lila, Stella82, Clairouille59, sarah Pel, maho-33, mlca66, SweetyMarie, erika shoval, licou-val, Ilonka, Habswifes, amlove, Vivibatta, Virginiiiie, Isnoname, doudounord2, Butterfly971, mmccg, cs85, katner, Atchoum16, Cullen's familly, Cind0uille, Tinga Bella et lili. 8825.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
T.**

_**Chapitre 37 : Quelle aventure...**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward - **

Elle se tenait là, devant moi, dans le couloir confortable de mon hôtel. Elle, que je n'espérais pas voir ce soir, ni demain d'ailleurs. Habillée d'un long manteau noir et d'un jeans clair, perchée sur des petits talons, le regard timide, un sac sur l'épaule. _Elle, identique à mon souvenir, mais cent fois plus belle._

- B... Bella ?

- Salut...

- Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me souriait, timide. Discrète.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je... j'aimerais te parler... c'est important...

Je m'écartais.

- Oui... Oui bien sûr, pardon... Entre...

- Merci...

Je m'effaçais pour la laisser passer, et fermais la porte derrière nous. Elle jetait un regard à la chambre qui me servait de refuge.

- T'es... Comment t'es montée ?

- Un de tes gardes du corps m'a reconnu... Je lui ai dit que tu m'attendais... Il n'a pas riposté... Apparemment y'a du grabuge en bas...

- Ah ben bravo ! Elle est bien assurée ma sécurité avec ces types hein !

Bella eut un petit rire et je soupirais, heureux de la voir joyeuse.

- Ca avait l'air de se bousculer en bas...

Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Ouais... Avec Kate... T'as trouvé mon message ?

- Oui... A la descente de l'avion... Je suis soulagée que ça soit fini...

- Elle ne te fera plus de mal, maintenant... Elle paiera pour ça, elle ne te nuira plus ! Je vais m'en assurer personnellement...

- Merci...

Elle posait son sac sur le fauteuil du petit salon.

- Je vais déposer plainte... et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Elle t'a fait du mal... Je ne peux pas le tolérer !

- J'ai souffert... mais je me dis aussi que c'est une pauvre fille si elle en arrive à ces extrêmes pour attirer ton attention...

_Pire que ça ! _

Je m'approchais un peu plus, et elle me regardait.

- Maintenant que c'est terminé, n'en parlons plus...

Je m'appuyais contre le dossier du fauteuil, l'observant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Et bien... Il fallait que je te voie...

J'attendais qu'elle parle.

- J'ai fait une... Une découverte... Il y a deux jours...

- Quelle découverte ?

Elle baissait les yeux et s'avançait vers moi.

- Je... J'ai réfléchi durant tout le vol et... je ne me suis pas décidée sur la façon de t'avouer ça...

- Dis-moi...

J'attrapais sa main chaude, et elle frissonnait, regardant notre point de jonction. _Ça me fait tellement de bien de la voir ici... _

- Je... oh seigneur... Je ne sais pas comment... gérer ça... et...

- Gérer quoi ?

_C'est qu'elle commence à me coller les miquettes un peu, là ! _

- Bella ?

Elle était toute rouge et cherchait à me dissimuler son regard, mais je le fis se redresser vers moi.

- Gérer quoi ?

- Je... Je suis enceinte...

_Hein ? _

- Qu...

- J'ai commencé à me sentir bouleversée... à pleurer sans cesse... à être fatiguée... comme quand j'attendais Lola... Et... et j'ai acheté deux tests de pharmacie qui ont été négatifs... Je ne me suis pas inquiétée, j'avais mes règles, mais... je vomissais... je me sentais mal... J'ai fait un malaise... Charlie m'a amené aux urgences et... enfin la prise de sang a dit que je suis enceinte...

_Enceinte. Elle est enceinte. Bella. Attend. Un. Bébé._

- De... de combien ?

- L'échographie le dira précisément, mais ça remonte à... tu sais... notre séparation...

Elle baissait le regard.

- On a oublié le préservatif... Et pour une raison obscure, ma pilule n'a pas fait son boulot...

_Bella attend un bébé. Un bébé…et de moi. _

- Attends... Laisse-moi m'asseoir deux minutes là...

Elle me souriait, timide, et je m'asseyais, le palpitant battant très fort. _Bella est enceinte. Elle a un genre de fœtus dans son ventre. Un fœtus, qui deviendra bébé. Un foutu bébé. _

- Mais t'es... enfin c'est sûr qu'il est de moi ?

Parce que bon, élever un enfant qui n'est pas de moi... Elle piquait un fard.

- Edward ! Je ne suis pas le genre de femmes à me consoler dans les bras du premier crétin venu, après une rupture !

_Bien visé, Cullen... _

- Non mais je sais pas... ton mari tout ça...

Elle s'avançait.

- Edward, Jacob et moi sommes divorcés, et c'est terminé avec lui. Fini. Il m'a trompé, il m'a trahi et je ne suis pas le genre de femmes qui pardonne... Même si je trouve qu'elles ont une grandeur d'âme incroyable et qu'elles devraient aller d'office au paradis, moi, j'irai cramer en Enfer, parce que je ne pardonne pas ça.

Elle me fixait.

- Tu es le père de ce bébé... et je voulais que tu sois au courant même si on est séparés... Je ne te demande rien, si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais juste de pouvoir lui parler de son père de temps en temps... Je ne te demanderai pas de pension, ni ce genre de trucs...

_De pension ? Parler à ce bébé de son père de temps en temps ? Bordel, elle me fait quoi, là ? _

- Bella... T'as trouvé mon putain de message sur ton répondeur, pas vrai ?

Elle opinait et je me levais, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y ai dit, dedans ?

- Tu m'informais que Kate a...

- A la fin...

- Quoi ?  
- C'était quoi ma dernière phrase ?

Je vis son visage s'empourprer.

- Je t'aime...

Je remontais ma main sur son cou, jusqu'à sa joue. Elle tremblait, et haletait.

- Exactement. Je t'aime. C'est encore valable, plusieurs heures après...

Elle souriait timidement.

- Alors, ça veut dire que...

- Ca veut dire que si tu veux bien, je veux bien m'occuper de toi, et de ce bébé...

Je glissais ma paume sur son ventre chaud, pas encore arrondi.

- Je veux pas juste avoir à te verser des pensions, ou être évoqué au détour d'une discussion avec ce gamin dans vingt ans... Putain, je veux foutrement être avec toi quand il va arriver, faire son premier sourire, ses premiers pas...

Les yeux de Bella pétillaient.

- Tu veux ?

- Si tu veux de moi, Bella... J'te jure que je serai toujours près de vous deux... Toujours !

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ni comment, elle éclata en larmes contre moi.

- J'ai... j'ai peur...

J'embrassais son front et la serrais.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets !

- J'ai... avec Lola... Comment on va faire pour...

Je souriais.

- Lola est une gamine incroyable, et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra les choses bien avant nous... Elle aura besoin de temps, de réponses, et de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais je sais qu'elle comprendra. Je le sais. Et puis tu es là, tu es tout ce dont elle aura besoin !

- Edward... Si ce bébé avait un problème... J'ai fauté avec Lola... Elle est devenue autiste… et...

- Hey... Bella... ça ira, d'accord ?

_Je pouvais comprendre son angoisse, et sincèrement je n'avais pas d'idées pour la calmer dans l'immédiat. Mais je suis certain que tout ira bien. Que ce bébé sera super ! _

Putain.

Je.

Vais.

Avoir.

Un.

Bébé...

Je me mis à rire, inexplicablement, et Bella souriait, séchant sa peine.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Je la soulevais dans mes bras, et nichais mon visage dans son cou.

- Je vais avoir un bébé !

- Oui...

- On va avoir un bébé... Merde ! Un bébé !

J'éclatais de rire, heureux comme jamais. Euphorique, presque. Je la soulevais du sol et elle riait à son tour, m'étreignant avec toute sa petite force.

- Oui... un bébé...

Je me reculais d'elle alors, et souriais, plus heureux que jamais. Son regard reflétait sans doute le mien, et sans réfléchir davantage, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement. Comme du velours. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, effaçant ces dernières longues semaines sans elle.

_Quelle aventure... _

Elle répondit à mon baiser, le sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Je rompais l'étreinte au bout de nombreuses secondes magnifiques, et appuyais mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime...

Ses mains remontaient sur mon torse.

- Moi aussi...

Je profitais de l'instant, serein, savourant ces minutes joyeuses et pleines d'espoir. Nous restions silencieux, échangeant des baisers rapides mais tendres.

- Est-ce que tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Je posais ma main sur son ventre, et elle en fit de même.

- Ne sois pas si impatient... On le saura autour du cinquième mois...

- Ca va être long...

_Dans cinq mois, j'aurai fini ma tournée ! _

- Ça fait partie de la magie d'une grossesse...

- Et le truc pas magique, c'est les nausées et tout ça, je suppose ?

Elle eut un petit rire et entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Oui... Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça... Vergetures, prise de poids, hormones...

- Ah ! Stop ! Arrête ! J'ai changé d'avis, je ne suis pas le père !

Elle éclatait de rire et se blottissait contre moi. Je l'attirais sur le rebord du lit et nous nous asseyions tranquillement, profitant de ces retrouvailles imprévues. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, et la rapprochais.

- Alors, on va avoir un p'tit bébé ?

Elle acquiesçait, souriante.

- Je suis heureuse de ça... De... c'était inespéré...

- Moi aussi, j'en suis très heureux...

_Sincèrement. _Je caressais sa nuque du bout de mes doigts.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ? Je serai venu avec toi, on aurait...

- J'avais... peur que ça ne soit pas vrai, peur de... de ta réaction, comme on était séparés et que tu as déjà vécu ça avec Alice, alors...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- C'est très différent, maintenant... Et je sais que ça ira...

Elle me souriait timidement, et s'appuyait contre mon épaule.

- Il va falloir qu'on l'annonce à Lola... Je vais en parler au psychiatre, savoir comment on va le lui dire, comment lui expliquer, comment...

_Elle s'angoisse trop._

- Bella, Bella... On verra ça en temps et en heure. Ne t'angoisse pas...

- Oui... Pardon...

Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle nichait son visage contre mon cou, inspirant fortement.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera de subir...

Je caressais son bras.

- Tous mes fans sont des gens biens... Kate a un gros problème, et elle ne t'approchera plus... On sera plus prudents à l'avenir... Je vous protègerai tous les trois...

- Je sais...

Elle levait la tête vers moi.

- Embrasse-moi...

Je souriais et me penchais vers elle, pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Quand j'avais été faire cette prise de sang, poussée par Charlie, les résultats me scotchèrent. Enceinte. Vraiment enceinte. Le docteur m'avait confirmé qu'on pouvait avoir quelques pertes de sang, semblables aux règles.

La seule chose qui m'avait alors parue importante, était d'en informer Edward. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher cet enfant, je voulais qu'il sache peu importe qu'il ne veuille pas de nous ensuite. J'avais laissé Lola chez son grand-père et avais pris le premier avion. _Et je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux que sa réaction. Il a l'air totalement d'accord avec cette idée, totalement heureux. _

J'angoissais pour la réaction de ma Lola, pour d'éventuelles complications pour ce bébé. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Je fermais les yeux sous les baisers d'Edward dans mon cou, allongés sur le lit, alors que sa main caressait mon flanc gauche doucement.

- Hum...Edward...

Ses lèvres effleuraient ma nuque, et il gémissait.

- Bella... Bon sang... Tu sens si bon...

Ses lèvres revenaient sur les miennes et sa langue me taquinait doucement. Ma féminité palpitait de plaisir à cette sensation et je me cambrais, en sentant sa dureté sur ma cuisse.

- Si on m'avait dit que... que ce soir, tu serais là, je...

J'agrippais ses petits cheveux derrière sa tête, et faisais remonter sur visage vers moi. Il s'installait entre mes jambes, en appui sur ses avant-bras et je gémissais à la sensation de me retrouver là, collée contre lui. Il se redressait et me retirait mon pull, et j'en profitais pour enlever son tee-shirt. Il se rallongeait sur moi avec tendresse, laissant dévier sa langue sur ma poitrine, par-dessus mon soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Je gémissais du plaisir ressenti sur mes pointes, tentant de faire abstraction de la sensibilité de ma poitrine. Il me caressait doucement, effleurait mon ventre, ma chair, sans se lasser. Sa bouche couvrait ma peau, sur ma poitrine, plus bas, jusqu'à mon nombril, avant de remonter, sans jamais s'interrompre. Je m'enivrais de cet état, gémissant, alors qu'il descendait chaque fois plus bas. Il frôla de son nez la peau sur mon ventre, légèrement enflé.

- J'te causerai après, bébé. Pour l'instant, faut que je m'occupe de ta maman...

Je riais alors qu'il embrassait mon nombril, et dégrafait mon jeans. En peu de temps, je me retrouvais presque nue devant lui, mon bas-ventre en feu.

Ses doigts frôlaient mon intimité, avant de la caresser plus franchement. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres, faisant glisser mes mains sur son pantalon en coton gris. Je le lui retirais, le trouvant très inutile, tout comme son boxer. Ma langue affolait la sienne et mes paumes rencontraient sa virilité dressée. Edward grognait en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, me laissant toute la place pour le caresser plus franchement. Son majeur entrait en moi et je frissonnais, haletante. _Ça fait trop longtemps. _

- Oh... Edward...

J'avais bien du mal à continuer ma caresse sur lui, tant il me faisait de l'effet. Il recula, abandonnant ma bouche. Progressivement, il descendit vers mes lèvres intimes et les vénérais de sa langue. Je me cambrais, tentant de ne pas gémir trop fort. Mes espérances furent de trop, et je criais véritablement ma délivrance quand il me mena à un orgasme certain.

- Oh mon dieu...

Il eut un petit rire satisfait et revenait à ma bouche. Je me goûtais sur lui et frôlais son sexe, quand il se plaçait entre mes jambes.

- Je ne pourrai pas attendre...

- Fais-le !

Alors, il se positionna à mon entrée et me pénétra, retrouvant sa place, assemblant nos deux âmes en une seule. _Une seule âme qui grandissait en moi. _

Il fut tendre et doux, embrassant chaque parcelle de moi qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je croisais mes chevilles derrière ses reins et très vite, il prit de la vitesse. La chambre fut remplie de nos souffles de plaisir et après de longues minutes de communion, je me délivrais, aiguisée par des sens décuplés, nos bouches scellées.

Essoufflé, il retombait à côté de moi, haletant. Je tentais de récupérer, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. La main d'Edward trainait sur ma peau réchauffée, et je me laissais bercer par la plénitude, par cette sensation incroyable de lui et moi, unis. Surtout réunis. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et capturais ses lèvres doucement. Le baiser n'était pas enflammé, juste tendre et plein d'amour.

- C'était tellement bon...

- J'trouve aussi... Je suis foutrement heureux que tu sois là...

- J'ai vu ça !

J'éclatais de rire, entraînant son hilarité et il m'attirait dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, Bella... Moi aussi...

Je me laissais bercer par sa main qui cajolait mon dos et je fermais les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, nos paumes sur mon ventre.

**..**

- Bella ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil et assommée par une délicieuse odeur d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre dans les tons crème, ni le matelas moelleux, ni les oreillers moelleux, ni la couette moelleuse, ni... _ok, ok. Ma grossesse précédente m'avait aussi fait ce genre de "chose". _Je souriais en sentant un baiser sur ma joue, et la volupté de cette nuit me rendit heureuse.

Réellement heureuse.

- Bonjour...

Je passais ma main en arrière, pour atteindre sa nuque. Ses baisers parcouraient ma joue et mon cou.

- Le petit-déjeuner est arrivé...

- C'est ça la bonne odeur ?

- Oui...

Je sentais son nez frôler ma peau et je frissonnais lorsqu'il m'embrassait à la base de ma nuque.

- Et ton père a appelé... J'ai entendu ton portable sonner, j'ai décroché quand j'ai vu ton correspondant, j'avais peur que ça te réveille...

_Oh merde ! _

- Oh non... Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerai quand j'arriverais...

Edward eut un petit rire.

- T'en fais pas, il n'a rien dit... Il a dû comprendre...

Je me retournais sur le dos pour le regarder. Il était encore plus beau ce matin. Après l'amour.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a donné des nouvelles de ma fille ?

- Elle va bien... Il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet, mais ça avait l'air d'aller...

- Il ne t'a pas dit si elle avait parlé ?

- Non... Désolé...

- Ca fait rien...

Il posait sa main sur mon ventre pour le caresser doucement. Un bref moment, nous restions ainsi, dans le calme. Puis Edward se levait, apportait le copieux plateau déjeuner et nous nous redressions pour manger.

Je dégustais le croissant avec lenteur, avalant une gorgée de thé à la menthe.

- Tu as un concert ce soir ?

- Oui...

- Je peux venir ?

- Evidemment...

Il m'embrassait.

- J'te ferai une petite place en back-stage... Histoire que tu sois tranquille...

- Merci...

Nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner et le service vint récupérer le plateau.

- Allez, j'vais aller me doucher...

- Te doucher ?

- Bah ouais...

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt un bain, avec moi ?

Sa bouche s'arrondissait sous la surprise.

- Oh bah tu parles que ouais !

C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions dans la grande baignoire, lui contre la paroi, moi contre son torse. Je sentais dans le bas de mon dos, son envie, et je me sentais flattée et heureuse de lui faire cet effet.

_C'est bon d'être une femme. _

Il embrassait mon épaule.

- Je pensais à un truc cette nuit...

- Quoi ?

J'aimais la sensation de la mousse sur ma peau.

- Comment on va s'organiser ? J'veux dire, avec le bébé maintenant... Faudra pas faire des allers et retours entre nos deux domiciles...

_S'installer ensemble. _

- Pour sa stabilité, qu'il ait son père, tout ça...

- Oui, t'as raison...

- Comment on va faire ?

_Ça va faire beaucoup pour Lola... _

- Je voudrais d'abord voir la réaction de Lola, avant de te dire... Mais je suis d'accord, ce bébé doit avoir ses parents ensemble...

- Les premiers temps, j'peux encore naviguer entre mon loft et chez toi, mais après...

- Oui...

- Et tu veux changer de maison ?

J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule.

- J'ai peur que ça ne fasse trop pour Lola... Elle a ses habitudes, sa chambre... Il va déjà y avoir ce bébé, ton retour, ton emménagement...

- D'accord...

- Sauf si tu veux qu'on ait notre propre maison et notre propre choix de cuvette WC !

Il éclatait de rire.

- J'me contenterai de tes chiottes, ça ira...

Je souriais et me serrais contre lui. De son pied, il rouvrit le robinet pour mettre davantage d'eau chaude.

- Et il va falloir lui faire une chambre à ce bébé...

- Oui... Soit je condamne l'espace éveil de mes activités pour y mettre sa chambre, soit je vais faire construire une deuxième pièce...

- Tu vas pas condamner ton lieu de travail...

- Ca m'embêterait oui... J'y ai beaucoup de jeux et de jouets dedans... Et Lola aime bien y jouer quand il n'y a personne...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Fais construire une petite chambre en plus...

- J'avais pensé à construire deux pièces, pour avoir une sorte de pouponnière... Y mettre un point d'eau, des plans de travaux pratiques, des espaces rangement et sa chambre...

Il embrassait mon épaule.

- C'est toi qui vois... J'ai pas mon mot à dire, t'es déjà passée par là...

- C'est aussi ton bébé... On peut y penser ensemble... Mais je pense que ça sera bien qu'il ait son espace... La salle de bain n'est pas grande, et Lola y a ses petites affaires... Je ne sais pas si elle comprendrait qu'un bébé envahisse son espace...

- D'accord... Y'a pas de problème ! On lui fera une petite dépendance...

- A côté de notre chambre, ça serait bien...

- Tu crois ? Et si un jour on fait un câlin et qu'il rentre par mégarde ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- As-tu envie de sexe, Edward ?

- Bah carrément, ouais... Comment t'as su ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de questions que tu poses, d'habitude...

Je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassais à pleine bouche, avant de me laisser glisser sur sa dureté. Il grognait, caressant mon dos et mes fesses, et je me laissais aller, grisée par les sensations et par l'eau nous entourant. J'embrassais et taquinais de ma langue tout ce que j'atteignais de lui, et très vite, nos râles emplissaient la pièce.

- C'est... Encore Bella...

Je resserrais volontairement mes parois autour de lui, pour qu'il nous sente mieux.

- Oh oui... Comme ça...

Je léchais son lobe d'oreille, le taquinant. Je papillonnais quand il reprenait mes lèvres avec légèreté, enflammant mon bas-ventre. Je criais contre son épaule lorsqu'il se déversait en moi, m'envoyant dans un orgasme incroyablement apaisant.

Autour de nous, l'eau avait débordé durant notre ébat et Edward riait en voyant la flaque. Nous nous glissions dans des peignoirs moelleux et ne nous séparions pas jusqu'à ce que sa manager, Cassy, vienne toquer vers 17h30.

- Oh... je dérange ?

- Non c'est bon... Cassy, je te présente Bella... Bella, Cassy !

Je lui tendais la main du lit, un peu fatiguée.

- Enchantée...

- De même... Edward, tu viens bientôt ?

- Oui, tu nous laisses nous habiller ?

- D'acc !

- Appelle un service de voituriers avec un véhicule aux vitres teintées... La présence de Bella doit être ignorée autant que possible !

- Je t'appelle ça de suite !

- Merci Cassy !

Elle quittait la chambre en me souriant et à contrecœur, je renonçais à me montrer nue devant Edward, et enfilais une tenue correcte. Avant de quitter la chambre confortable, Edward m'attirait à lui et calait son front contre le mien.

Il me caressait les bras avec douceur et semblait pris dans ses pensées.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, avec cette incroyable nouvelle...

- Moi aussi... J'espère que ça durera... qu'on y arrivera avec Lola...

Il me souriait.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal... On va tout faire pour qu'elle ait une vie qui lui aille...

- Merci...

J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras.

- Ça compte pour moi que tu considères vraiment Lola...

- Pourquoi ne la considérerai-je pas ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé...

- Oui, mais c'est ta fille. Et ce qui compte pour toi, compte pour moi, ok ?

Il m'embrassait et posait sa main sur mes reins.

- On y va ?

- D'accord...

**..**

Dans les coulisses, confortablement installée sur une chaise avec un coussin, avec vue sur la scène où Edward répétait et ajustait ses instruments, je composais le numéro de mon père.

" - Oui ? "

- Salut papa...

" - Ah, ma Bella ! J'ai eu Edward ce matin, je m'inquiétais..."

- Ca va... on avait juste... beaucoup de choses... à nous dire...

Je jurais avoir entendu mon père gronder.

" - Pas de soucis..."

Je souriais.

" - Alors... Je suppose que ça s'est réglé entre vous ?"

- Oui...

" - Comment a-t-il réagit ?"

- Encore mieux que ce que j'espérais...

" - Il va assumer, alors ?"

- Bien sûr ! On va emménager ensemble...

" - C'est bien, je suis content. Tu es plus heureuse avec lui..."

- Il me fait du bien...

" - Je sais, et c'est un bon gars... alors, je vais encore être pépé hein ?"

Je souriais.

- Oui...

" - Ah ! J'espère que c'est un garçon ! Je voudrais l'emmener à la pêche !"

J'éclatais de rire, faisant tourner la tête à Edward. Il me fit un clin d'œil que je lui rendis.

" - Te moque pas de moi, Bell's ! "

- Je ne me le permettrai pas...

" - Mouais... Ecoute, je vais aller à La Push voir Jacob... Lola a l'air ok pour aller voir son père..."

- Elle a parlé ?

" - Non... On communique par signe..."

- Oh...

_Dommage._

- Allez... file... Et embrasse Jacob pour moi...

" - Pas de problème ! Je t'aime Bell's !"

- Moi aussi papa...

" - Et tâche de me coucouner ce petit gars, tu veux ?"

- Et si c'est une fille ?

" - Et bah... euh... On dira qu'elle aura qu'à cuisiner les truites, ok ?"

J'éclatais de rire et saluais mon père. _Mes enfants sont destinés à la pêche... Génial ! _Edward sera ravi !


	38. Have a break have a kitkat! note auteure

_**salut tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas une alerte chapitre. Je ne suis pas coutumière du fait, mais je vous annonce que je prends une pause dans les mises à jour de fanfictions. **__**Toutes les histoires sont concernées**__**. **_

_**Depuis quelques temps déjà, je sens une certaine lassitude dans ma façon d'écrire. C'est devenu une routine, et je priai pour que l'écriture ne le soit jamais mais à l'évidence la magie ne dure qu'un temps. Suite à une critique constructive (et j'insiste sur ce point), j'ai décidé de prendre du recul pour me recentrer, et tenter de retrouver la petite chose qui faisait qu'avant, ça marchait et que maintenant, de toute évidence, ça ne marche plus.**_

_**J'attire votre attention sur le fait que ça NE CONCERNE PAS le nombre de reviews ou ce qu'elles disent. Ca concerne mon propre plaisir à l'écriture, à développer une histoire, à me fondre dans mes personnages pour mieux les comprendre et les saisir (**__chose que je n'arrive plus du tout à faire depuis quelques temps!__**).**_

_**Sans me dédouanner, mais parce que je veux une certaine transparence, il y a environ six semaines, j'ai senti mon coeur se compresser. Je me sentais mal, j'ai fait la connerie de regarder les symptomes sur internet et dans la minute, je me suis crue atteinte d'une grave maladie cardiaque. J'ai finalement été voir un médecin, paralysée par l'angoisse, qui m'a fait passer une batterie d'examens médicaux : prises de sang, deux électrocardiogrammes,... TOUS LES RESULTATS sont synchronisés : je n'ai aucune maladie. Je suis donc en parfaite santé physiquement. Mon médecin m'a parlé de crises de spasmophilie et d'hypocondrie. Ce sont des "maladies" (**__même si je n'aime pas ce terme__**) psychosomatiques et mes symptomes sont le fruit d'une angoisse qui ressurgit physiquement. **_

_**Ces crises m'épuisent, et même si j'ai appris à relativiser maintenant et que je suis sous traitement médical (**__calmants aux plantes et calmant plus "lourd" en cas de crise forte__**), je n'ai pas trop eu la tête à l'écriture. J'ai encore un peu de mal aujourd'hui, mais ça va bien mieux maintenant que je sais que biologiquement tout va bien. Sans me chercher d'excuses, ça a influencé ma façon d'écrire, de réfléchir (**__pas simple de penser à autre chose quand quelque chose nous obsède__**). **_

_**Voilà donc ce qui en est : je mets une petite pause sur mes histoires. Je souhaite cependant confirmer que je CONTINUE d'écrire sur ces fics pendant cette période, mais sans avoir la pression d'un délai, sans avoir le souci de me dire : olala vite ! Dix jours que j'ai mis à jour, je vais être à la bourre. **_

_**Je vais TERMINER ces fanfics, il est exclu que je me tire comme une voleuse, je déteste ça ! Cette pause ne devrait pas excéder un mois, mais je tenais à vous prévenir par correction. Si vous souhaitez répondre à ce message, me faire part de vos avis, faites-le par message privé et j'y répondrai volontiers si vous avez des remarques, des questions.**_

Merci de votre formidable compréhension, de votre soutien en toute circonstance. Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19. 


	39. Chapter 38 : La petite grande soeur

**Salut les ami(-e)s !**

**Ha ! Oui ! Tiftouff est de retour, accrochez-vous à votre slip ! Je ne saurai vous remercier du soutien incroyable que vous m'avez apporté durant ce presque un mois de break. J'en ai eu besoin, bien besoin. Je faisais ces crises de spasmophilie et en même temps je recevais tous ces messages incroyables de votre part ! Vous êtes totalement awesomesauce ! **

**J'avais commencé à répondre à certains d'entre vous, et ma boîte mail a déconné. Elle effaçait les reviews auxquelles j'avais pas répondu, et laissait celles que j'avais déjà traité ! Bref, au bout d'un moment j'commençais à m'emmêler les pédales. Pour vous rassurer, je ne fais presque plus de crises maintenant. J'ai commencé à diminuer la prise de mes calmants, et j'arrive à dormir seulement avec un genre de veilleuse. J'ai passé récemment ma première nuit sans être obligée d'avoir un mp3 sur les oreilles, ce qui semble anodin mais qui est un grand pas. La panique disparaît progressivement, je reprends le boulot sans avoir peur d'y aller, bref... j'suis pas là pour étaler ma vie.**

**Concernant les fanfictions, j'ai écrit un peu en attendant. J'ai aussi commencé une histoire personnelle sur le site fictionpress. com qui s'appelle " But that's how the life is" sous le pseudo de Tiftouff19. Comme d'hab. Vous pouvez aller y jeter un oeil ou même deux. J'ai également pris la décision plus personnelle de ralentir mon rythme de mise à jour. Visiblement, avec sept histoires en cours, je ne sais plus gérer ce rythme d'une MaJ par semaine. Donc, ça sera selon le rythme désormais. Je n'excèderai pas un mois, je trouve que ça fait trop, mais je vais me retirer un peu de pression. Je suis tombée de cul quand j'ai découvert que certaines lectrices qui marquaient "super j'adore" en review, pensaient tout autre chose en fait. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire cirer les pompes, sincèrement. Mes chaussures, je me les nettoie moi-même, merci. J'estime qu'entre adultes, on peut se dire les choses si c'est dit avec respect, argumenté et avec la possibilité d'échanger à ce sujet (**je l'ai déjà fait avec certaines lectrices pour exposer mon avis, expliquer certaines choses, détails et ça s'est très bien passé!**). Tant que c'est dit avec respect et qu'il y a une possibilité d'échanges autour de l'histoire, moi no souci vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment à ce sujet (**même sur mon email perso**!)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, profitez du soleil. Prenez soin de vous.  
Rock on ! **

**Tiftouff19. **

**..::..**

**Chapitre 38 : La petite grande soeur**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je regardais Edward ce soir sur scène, pour la cinquième fois depuis mon arrivée auprès de lui. Je voyageais dans son bus, blottie dans ses bras, profitant de nos retrouvailles et de ces vacances. Les incommodités de ma grossesse me laissaient un peu tranquille, malgré quelques nausées par-ci par-là. Généralement, quand je vomissais mes tripes, Edward se souvenait brusquement d'une réunion avec Cassy.

_Quand il sera malade, je le laisserai comme une vieille chaussette ! C'est une promesse ! Il va en changer des couches, je le jure ! Et pleines ! _

Je trouvais Edward magnifique sur scène, rayonnant, éclatant. Je comprenais ces filles dans la fosse, dont les yeux brillaient. Je comprenais leur fascination et leur envie de chanter. Là où je le préférais, c'est lorsqu'il avait sa guitare tenue par sa sangle autour de son buste, qu'il chantait et tapait des mains en même temps avec ses musiciens et son public. Il était alors à cet instant, l'homme le plus beau que la terre n'ait jamais portée et je me laissais facilement emporter par le même jeu qu'il donnait sur scène.

_Cet homme m'a fait un bébé._

Cassy se tenait à côté de moi, les poings sur ses hanches, souriante.

- Il nous fait un triomphe !

J'opinais et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue avec lui... Je ne te connaissais pas mais c'était déjà évident que ta présence, ou ton absence, influençait directement ce gros malotru !

J'éclatais de rire et Edward décréta une petite pause.

- On se retrouve dans deux minutes, pause bière et pause pipi ! A tout de suite !

La foule riait, il posait sa guitare sur son socle et nous rejoignait, transpirant et souriant.

- Belle prestation, chef ! Souriait Cassy.

Elle lui tendait une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Il en but une bonne moitié avant de la refermer et de m'embrasser.

- Ça va ?

- Impeccable !

Il se penchait, presque euphorique, et embrassait mon ventre en le caressant. Je souriais et plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Et toi mon babé, ça va bien ?

- Il va bien ton babé, oui...

Il embrassait encore mon ventre et se redressait.

_Par une idée tout à fait obscure, il s'était mis à appeler mon ventre son "babé"... _

- Allez, j'y retourne !

Cassy, qui récupérait les serviettes des musiciens, lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Dépêche-toi !

Il me souriait, grimpait sur scène et reprenait son spectacle, se donnant sur scène comme rarement encore.

Et trois heures plus tard, dans le bus qui nous conduisait à l'aéroport, il s'était endormi comme une masse, ronflant peu discrètement. J'avais envie d'en rire, mais aussi de me blottir contre lui. De ne jamais le laisser repartir. Ne jamais plus l'entendre me dire que nous devions nous séparer pour mieux vivre. _Connerie ! _

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport privé où nous attendait un jet, pour revenir sur Seattle. Il était prévu que nous passerions notre nuit à Seattle à son loft, peut-être deux selon notre état de fatigue, que nous passions par chez moi pour aérer et récupérer quelques affaires, puis irions chez ses parents et retournions chez mon père. Après quoi, Lola et moi rentrerions sûrement à Seattle quand il repartirait sur les routes.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre du bus, Cassy remontait.

- Edward, il y a des photographes...

Et elle me désignait de la tête. Edward me regardait.

- Ok... Comment on peut faire...

- Je pensais demander au chauffeur de manœuvrer pour présenter la porte de sécurité vers le jet... Tu n'aurais qu'à descendre par l'avant, et trois de tes gorilles faire un genre de U, Bella au milieu et elle se dirigerait directement vers l'avion... On fera sortir les instruments en même temps, pour détourner leur attention...

- Ca me semble un bon plan...

Il se tournait vers ses gardes du corps.

- Faites en sorte qu'elle soit bien couverte, et ne la faites pas courir...

- Bien monsieur !

Le chauffeur manœuvra le bus comme indiqué, à quelques mètres seulement de l'appareil. Edward emprunta la veste de Peter et me la passait, ainsi que sa casquette.

- Reste entre eux, et tout ira bien...

- D'accord...

- Ne descendez que quand on est sûrs qu'ils me regardent moi, et pas autre chose !

Il descendit en premier et je me plaçais entre deux de ses bodyguards, un autre derrière moi. Les techniciens commençaient à déballer les caisses de matériel. Hugh, un des gardes, portait sa main à son oreillette...

- On peut y aller, miss !

J'attrapais mon sac à mains et nous descendions les marches, en direction de l'avion. Ils me firent parcourir les quelques mètres dans le calme, et les techniciens poussaient les caisses de matériel derrière nous. Je grimpais dans l'avion et les deux gardes baissaient environ six hublots de l'avion.

- Opération réussie...

Je leur souriais et attendis Edward une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- C'est bon... Ils n'y ont vu que du feu... la police scannait les environs pour voir si des paparazzis ne traînaient pas...

Il s'installait face à moi, les traits tirés. Je rendais sa veste et sa casquette à Peter et l'avion décolla après une demi-heure. Je dus m'endormir très vite, parce que trois heures plus tard, Edward me réveillait doucement.

- On est arrivés, chérie...

Je soupirais et m'étirais.

- Le chef de police surveille la présence de journalistes... Ils vont avancer ma voiture jusqu'à la descente de l'avion...

- D'accord...

Je me levais, récupérais mes bagages et nous pûmes descendre sans encombre, et rouler jusqu'à chez lui.

Je retrouvais la quiétude du loft, et sa chaleur. Edward allumait une petite lumière dans son salon et passait derrière moi, caressant mes épaules légèrement.

- On va se coucher ?

Il était déjà plus de 4h du matin.

- Oui... je suis fatiguée...

- Moi aussi...

Il m'entraînait dans sa chambre et sans plus de chichi, je me déshabillais, enfilais simplement un de ses tee-shirts et gardais ma culotte, et je me glissais sous les couettes chaudes. Il me rejoignit à peine une minute après, se serrant contre moi.

**..**

Le lendemain, je fus extirpée d'un rêve coquin dans lequel Edward me faisait mille choses, par ce même Edward me faisant mille choses. La vue de sa tête entre mes cuisses me fit chavirer et je l'attirais à moi alors qu'il me pénétrait doucement. Je gémissais et il déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Toi, quand tu dors...

J'eus un petit rire, bien vite coupé par une nouvelle poussée de sa virilité en moi.

- Recommence quand tu veux... haletais-je, avant de me jeter sur cette petite bouche talentueuse.

Edward continuait de me faire du bien, avant de me faire retourner sur le ventre et de revenir en moi. Nos mains s'agrippaient les unes aux autres et il poussait, me faisant plonger dans une jouissance matinale apaisante.

- Oh... Bella...

Il émit quelques mouvements supplémentaires et venait en moi, s'enfonçant au plus profond. Essoufflé, il se retirait doucement et m'attirait contre lui.

- Pardon... mais putain, tu gémissais et tu... tu disais ces trucs...

Je me mordais la lèvre.

- Je disais quoi ?

Il prit une voix très efféminée.

- Oh oui Edward encore oui voilà ici là ohhh...

Et il éclatait de rire. Je lui tapais le torse.

- Hé ! T'en as profité en plus !

Il me fit un grand sourire et se rapprochait de moi, pour m'embrasser.

- J'avoue...

Je ramenais le drap sur moi.

- Réveille-moi comme ça tant que tu veux...

Je me blottissais contre lui et il posait sa main sur mon ventre.

- J'en profite, tant que p'tit Pedro est pas encore là...

_P'TIT PEDRO ? _J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ?

Il riait et haussait les épaules.

- J'en sais rien... C'est venu comme ça...

- Hors de question de l'appeler Pedro !

- Oh... ça c'est vraiment dommage alors...

Il me refit basculer sur le matelas et bon, comment dire ? _On n'a pas cherché de prénoms quoi..._

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Je me garais devant chez mon père, pour passer la journée avec eux avant de partir à Forks avec Bella. Elisabeth était déjà là, et je n'eus pas passé la porte, tenant la main de Bella, qu'Esmé et maman me sautaient dessus.

- Ahh ! Edward !

- Du calme, du calme... Je suis là ! Plus beau que jamais !

Esmé me tapotait la joue.

- Toujours aussi modeste !

Elle se tournait vers Bella.

- Ravie de vous revoir, Isabella...

- Bonjour Esmé...

Ma belle-mère nous souriait, et ne posait pas de questions. Elisabeth elle, qui semblait avoir juste remarqué la présence de ma compagne, fronçait les sourcils.

- Oh... Isabella...

- Bonjour Elisabeth...

Je souriais à ma petite-amie et nouais mes doigts aux siens.

- Tu viens ma belle ?

J'acquiesçais et nous grimpions les marches. Dans la maison, il y avait Rose et Emmett tous deux en train de jouer à la console. Alice et Jasper batifolaient sur un coin du sofa, se taquinant.

- Salut !

- Hé ! Edward !

Rosalie en profitait pour mettre un but à l'équipe d'Emmett.

- OH NON J'Y CROIS PAS !

- GAGNE ! AH HA !

Elle sautillait sur place avant de venir m'embrasser.

- Tu joues à la console, toi ?

Emmett se levait.

- Elle me harcèle avec ça...

J'embrassais Alice sur la joue, comme son mec d'ailleurs.

- Salut p'tit frère ! Alors ce mariage, ça se prépare ?

Ils opinaient.

- Dernière ligne droite...

A ma prochaine pause entre deux dates, je serai de noces. _Leurs noces, à eux deux. Incroyable comme la vie peut changer, parfois... alors qu'il y a quelques années en arrière, j'étais totalement fou d'elle... _

Et maintenant, je vais avoir un bébé. Avec Bella.

Je m'installais dans le canapé et serrais ma compagne contre moi.

- Vous êtes rentrés tard ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?

Je riais devant leur empressement.

- Du calme... c'était 4h quand on est arrivés...

- Oh...

Esmé apportait des thés et des chocolats chauds et s'asseyait à côté de ma Bella.

- Nous ignorions que Bella était à tes côtés... souriait-elle.

- En fait... elle m'a fait une surprise...

- Une surprise ?

Je regardais Bella, qui avait les yeux brillants. Elle acquiesçait doucement et je caressais ses cheveux.

- La plus belle surprise qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme.

Alors, immédiatement, Esmé se mit à pleurer, émue. Emmett sautait en l'air.

- EDDY NOUS A FAIT UN BEBE !

J'acquiesçais.

- Je suis enceinte, confirma Bella.

Ce fut alors une explosion de joie. Je fus même étonnée de voir ma mère participer à l'élan, même si elle ne félicitait que moi. _Faudra qu'on en parle de ça, elle et moi... elle ne peut pas mettre Bella de côté comme ça. _Alors que je passais d'étreinte en étreinte, j'aperçus Alice nous féliciter d'un faible sourire, et s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Ouais. On aurait peut-être dû éviter de l'annoncer comme ça... Elle est devenue stérile et ce bébé qu'on a perdu sera à jamais le seul qu'elle aura porté... _

Jasper se tournait pour la voir s'éloigner, et me fit un regard désolé.

- J'peux aller voir Alice ?

- Oui... Vas-y... J'saurai pas quoi lui dire, moi...

- Merci Jazz...

J'embrassais la joue de Bella et m'avançais dans les couloirs, trouvant sans mal Alice assise sur le lit de mon frère. J'entrais dans la pièce, et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Hey...

Elle se relevait vivement en m'entendant, et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose.

- Ah... Voilà...

Elle extirpait... la boîte de préservatifs...

- Euh...

Elle tenait sa boîte triomphalement, mais portait son regard dessus.

- Oui... des préservatifs, je...

- Tu comptes faire des ballons avec ?

Elle piquait un fard.

- Parfaitement !

Mais elle soupirait et reposait la boîte.

- Je suis pathétique...

Elle se rasseyait sur le rebord du lit et je m'approchais d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause du bébé ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Ça devait bien arriver... C'est moi qui suis stérile, mais... j'aurais voulu donner un bébé à Jazz...

Je caressais son dos.

- Jasper ne t'en veut pas, tu le sais...

- Oui... Mais il va être déçu...

- Tu sais, j'pense que tant que Jasper est avec toi, peu importe qu'il ait des enfants ou pas...

- Oui, il n'a de cesse de me le répéter...

Elle tripotait ses doigts nerveusement dans tous les sens.

- Je ne voulais pas que cette nouvelle te blesse...

- Ça t'a fait quelque chose, à toi ?

- Je suis super heureux de ça ! J'ai hâte de le voir, ce bébé...

Elle me souriait et pressait ma paume sans la lâcher.

- Non... pas ça...

_Ah. Notre bébé._

- Tu veux dire...

Elle acquiesçait.

- Celui qu'on aurait... dû... avoir...

_Ouais. Notre bébé. _

- Tu y penses, parfois ?

- Ouais... parfois... et toi ?

Elle posait sa main sur son ventre, là où elle avait porté ce bébé qui avait décidé de ne jamais nous rejoindre.

- Ouais... Parfois...

Elle me souriait faiblement et soupirait.

- Mais tu sais... J'crois qu'il faut qu'on oublie ça...

Je posais ma main sur son ventre, sur sa paume.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que ça sera la seule fois où j'ai été enceinte, où j'ai virtuellement été maman... Jasper n'aura pas d'enfants...

Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirais vers moi. _Je sais qu'elle a mal à cause de ça... Et j'ai mal pour elle. _

- Vous êtes très heureux, et harmonieux... Je suis sûr que ça ira... Pensez à l'adoption... Votre vie n'est pas finie...

Elle me souriait doucement.

- Je sais... C'est juste que...

- Non allez Alice ! Ne ressasse pas d'idées noires, tu veux ? Vous allez vous marier ! Vous êtes tous les deux, c'est le principal !

- Ouais... t'as raison ! Mais je vous envie quand même...

Je souriais et embrassais sa joue.

- On est très heureux, et tu pourras voir ce bébé quand tu veux et t'en occuper si ça peut t'aider...

- Je pourrai faire en sorte qu'il soit pourri gâté ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je crois que ça peut se négocier...

Elle se serrait contre moi et je l'étreignais. Malgré la situation, malgré notre séparation, malgré le fait qu'elle soit avec mon frère, Alice restera Alice pour moi. _On n'oublie pas son premier amour. Mais on vit avec. _

J'entendais toquer sur la porte et je me retournais. Bella était dans l'encadrement et nous souriait.

- Je peux...

- Viens...

Je lui tendais la main et elle s'approchait.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre parler...

Bella s'asseyait à la gauche d'Alice.

- Je ne veux pas que la situation vous éloigne... Je comprends la souffrance que ça doit être pour toi de ne pas avoir d'enfants... J'ai une fille, alors je comprends...

Alice lui souriait.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais je veux qu'Edward soit d'accord...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Peut-être que si tu acceptais, ton frère et Alice pourraient être le parrain et la marraine du bébé ?

_Elle. _

_Est._

Géniale. 

- Si tu es d'accord...

Entre nous, Alice me regardait, pleine d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Oui... ça me semble bien !

J'aurais aimé que Rose soit marraine, mais heh... j'espère ne pas avoir qu'un enfant avec Bella !

Alice m'étreignit et en fit de même avec Bella.

- Merci, merci beaucoup !

Ma compagne me souriait dans l'étreinte de mon amie, et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Allez, ça suffit l'effusion de sentiments !

Nous rejoignîmes le salon où tout le monde se trouvait, sauf Esmé et Elisabeth qui étaient en cuisine.

- Vous restez dîner ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Nous aidions à mettre la table, à préparer les entrées pour tout le monde. En cuisine, je voyais bien que ma mère observait Bella et ignorait ses remarques, alors que cette dernière faisait tout pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Lorsqu'Esmé s'éloignait et que nous retrouvions à trois, je m'adressais à Elisabeth :

- M'man ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Pardon chéri ?

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça à Bella ?

Ma compagne me regardait.

- Edward... Ce n'est rien...

- Non, c'est pas rien ! Maman ?

Elisabeth soupirait.

- Ecoutez... Je suis ravie, sincèrement, de savoir que vous êtes revenus ensemble et que vous allez avoir ce bébé... Mais... je ne comprends plus... Vous vous séparez soit disant pour la sécurité de Bella et sa fille. Mais une grossesse et vous revenez ensemble ? Vos problèmes de sécurité ne sont pas résolus pour autant, il me semble...

Bella et moi échangions un regard. _Oui, elle n'a pas tort sur ce dernier point, mais... _

- Mais maman... Ce bébé est MON bébé ! J'vais pas laisser Bella l'élever toute seule ! Je veux élever mon fils ou ma fille avec elle ! C'est...

_Je ne comprends pas COMMENT elle peut dire ça ! _

- Ca me dépasse ! Ça me dépasse que tu tiennes ce genre de discours, m'man... Je pensais que tu pourrais au moins te réjouir d'être grand-mère !

Elisabeth soupirait et baissait le regard. Quand elle le relevait, elle semblait plus douce, et franchement, j'aime ma mère comme ça. Douce et sincère.

- Je suis... je n'ai pas de mots pour te décrire la joie que je ressens à l'idée que tu deviennes père... Mais je crains que tu ne souffres si par malheur, votre relation ne devait pas marcher...

Bella se rapprochait de moi.

- Je respecte votre fils, Elisabeth...

- Je sais !

- Et je l'aime, le plus sincèrement du monde !

- Je sais aussi, mais vous vous êtes séparés pour des raisons de sécurité, à propos de la notoriété de mon fils. Et vous revenez sans crainte, avec un bébé ?

_Je rêve..._

- Maman, je te jure que si Bella n'était pas revenue avec ce bébé, j'aurais pu l'écorcher de me l'avoir caché et...

- Charmant !

Je souriais à Bella et prenais sa main.

- Je veux élever ce bébé, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera ! Je ferai assurer leur sécurité autant que faire se peut. Je prendrai des mesures contre ceux qui veulent nous nuire et je ne laisserai pas Kate piétiner sur le respect de notre vie privée !

A ce moment-là, Carlisle fit son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Conseil de famille ?

- Non... on parlait de ce bébé...

Mon père me souriait.

- Je vais être papi... pfff...

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive, Elisabeth ?

- Ils se sont quittés pour une raison de sécurité... Mais Edward a une vie publique qui l'expose... S'ils se sont séparés, qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas refaire pareil quand ça redeviendra invivable ?

Mon père nous regardait tour à tour.

- Mais il y a des mesures à prendre, je suppose ?

- Je vais m'en occuper très vite ! Kate est hors d'état de nous nuire et je vais prendre des précautions !

Carlisle me souriait.

- Je pense qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font et qu'ils ont raison de se concilier pour ce bébé ! Ça sera un petit-être qui aura besoin de son père et de sa mère ensemble... Il y a trop de divorces, trop de petits déchirés entre deux maisons. Ils ont raison d'essayer ! Tu devrais te réjouir, Elisabeth ! Notre fils va être papa !

_Ouais ! Je vais foutrement être papa ! Avoir un petit bébé, à protéger et à cajoler. _

Surtout à protéger. Du monde extérieur, de ma célébrité, de la foule, des photographes... Ce n'est plus seulement Bella et Lola que je dois préserver. C'est aussi ce bébé. Et ça va commencer dès maintenant : m'assurer que Bella reçoive tous les soins possibles et le meilleur suivi, dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Je propose qu'on ne se pose pas de questions ce soir, et qu'on profite de cette belle annonce : Edward et Bella vont avoir un enfant ensemble, et tout ira bien ! On réfléchira demain aux mesures de sécurité que cela incombe.

Carlisle scellait notre discussion, et s'éloignait, suivi par Elisabeth. Bella me fit une petite grimace.

- Ta mère ne m'aime pas... Elle a peur que je profite de ta célébrité...

Je l'attirais contre moi et embrassais son front. _Elle n'est pas comme ça, Bella. _

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. T'en fais pas... Elisabeth a toujours été méfiante vis-à-vis de mes fréquentations, ça ne date pas que de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger l'impression qu'elle a de moi ?

Je souriais et caressais ses cheveux, regardant sa petite moue levée vers moi.

- Rien... Tu n'as rien à lui prouver, ni à arranger. C'est elle qui a un souci avec toi, pas l'inverse... Contente-toi de rester près de moi, de faire en sorte que notre petit bébé soit bien au chaud dans ton ventre... Et tout ira bien... Elle s'y fera !

Elle nouait ses bras autour de ma nuque et se serrait contre mon corps.

- Je voudrais que ça se passe bien...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Ça ira bien mon cœur... T'en fais pas... On va profiter de ce petit bébé qui pousse...

Elle souriait et se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser doucement.

Je l'entraînais au salon pour dîner avec ma famille. Alice et Jasper semblaient dans leur monde, et Jazz bisouillait sa fiancée. Elle riait et rougissait, totalement blottie contre lui. _J'espère sincèrement qu'elle arrivera à dépasser sa stérilité, qu'elle comprendra à quel point Jasper est dingue d'elle, peu importe qu'elle puisse concevoir ou non. Mon frère, lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être avec elle. C'est tout. _

Bella baillait, fatiguée par le voyage et par notre bébé qui poussait en elle. Après un morceau de brownie au chocolat, je nous conduisais à ma chambre. Elle se serrait sous la couette épaisse et lorsque je revenais de la salle de bains, elle dormait déjà profondément, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je l'aime. Je pourrai en crever pour elle, tellement je l'aime. _

J'observais sa silhouette, et il y avait un léger renflement sous son nombril. Je me couchais près d'elle et posais ma main sur son ventre.

_Voilà, comme ça le bébé il est bien au chaud. Il ne craint rien ici, entre son père et sa mère... _

**::..**

Le voyage en voiture avait été un peu long, mais surtout parce que nous avions dû faire des pauses pour que Bella aille au petit coin et se dégourdisse les jambes. Rouler lui donnait un peu mal au cœur, alors ça n'avait pas été pratique. Mais nous avions fini par nous garer à Forks, devant la maison de son père.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver Lola, et je devais reconnaitre que moi aussi. Cette gamine est réellement attachante, et je crois qu'en se forçant un petit peu, elle pouvait tous nous étonner.

Bella me souriait et je pressais sa main avant de quitter le véhicule.

- Comment on va lui dire ?

- On laisse les retrouvailles se faire tranquillement... On attendra de rentrer à Seattle pour aller à un rendez-vous avec son pédopsychiatre pour avoir ses conseils, et on avisera ensuite...

- Tu crois qu'on doit attendre ?

Je caressais sa joue du revers de mes doigts. _Elle est touchante en tant que maman. Vraiment touchante. _

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se renseigne sur la meilleure façon de faire, au lieu de précipiter les choses... Elle ne s'en portera que mieux...

Elle attrapait ma main et jouait avec mes doigts.

- Oui... Tu as raison...

Elle posait nos paumes sur son ventre.

- Elle va être grande sœur... souriait-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Hé oui... Grande sœur...

Elle avait l'air émue.

- J'espère que tout ira bien...

- Oui... T'inquiète pas... Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, ça va aller...

- Elle t'adore !

Je souriais et ouvrais ma portière.

- Allez... On y va ?

- Oui...

- Je suis avec toi, je ne te lâche pas !

Nous quittions la voiture et avancions dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Après un dernier regard, Bella ouvrait la porte et entrait.

Je me retrouvais dans le petit salon du père de Bella, que j'avais déjà vu lors de nos vacances ici. Charlie apparut de la cuisine.

- Bella ! Tu es rentrée ?

- Oui, on est là papa !

- Ravi de vous revoir !

Il embrassait sa fille et me serra la main.

- Lola, mon cœur ! Je suis là !

J'avançais dans le salon et trouvais Lola debout devant le canapé, à regarder sa maman.

- Je suis revenue ma chérie... Et j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! Regarde qui est revenu avec moi...

Elle se déplaçait pour me laisser apparaître à la vue de Lola.

- C'est Edward ma chérie ! Ton chanteur... Il est là !

Bella souriait mais Lola, elle, restait immobile en me regardant.

- Salut Lola ! Souriais-je.

Mais elle me fixait, toute droite, sans réaction. Bella me regardait, étonnée.

- Mon cœur ? Tu es contente ?

Alors, au bout de quelques minutes sans un mot, la petite se mit à bouger sur elle-même, fléchissant ses genoux et elle émettait une sorte de petit gémissement long et ininterrompu. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux, et plus les pleurs grandissaient, plus elle bougeait nerveusement.

- Lola ?

Bella tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais Lola partit en courant vers l'escalier, et grimpait à l'étage.


	40. Chapter 39 : Le silence de Lola

**Salut tutti ! **

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier pour vos incroyables messages et toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez envoyée pour le précédent chapitre. Sérieusement, je vous aime tous : halay, lapiaf8, doudounord2, Melanie (**je lis chaque message avec la même attention, tu ne me déranges absolument pas et je te remercie vraiment sincèrement de ton petit mot, merci !**), Elodie pixie B, aussidagility, Shirley, LolaMiSweetlove, Asuna93, ConstanceBr (**Merci beaucoup!**), callie226, EstL, Annouk, Grazie, Erika Shoval, vinie65, fan de twilight, Imaginaire-de-kiki, pounine (**je suis d'accord avec toi : tout peut se dire, tant qu'il y a du respect et une volonté de dialoguer... Est-ce intéressant ta doc sur l'autisme que tu reçois ?**), ulkan13, Fleur50, katner, larsand, Maryfanfictions (**Alors oui effectivement Edward et Bella devront reparler des raisons qui les ont séparé. Et pour mémoire Charlie était au courant que Bella attendait un bébé, il en est ravi!**), bellaeva, Lily-Rose-Bella, mmccg, Sarah pel, Nana10, BM, kikinette11, AuroreAthena, PatiewSnows, Virginiiiiiiie, mlca66 (**je reviens doucement sur les autres fictions lol**), Gwen99, tonie, lena -lna933-, birginie, Isnoname, Cind0uille (**Hum... sincèrement je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitres... une petite dizaine pour voir large peut-être...**), amlove (**merci à toi d'avoir fait le cobaye sur le chapitre 21 de Parce que blabla**), Ptitewam, Ronnie32, coco-des-iles, Galswinthe, choubidou. lily, Habswifes, sarinette60, Ilonka, aelita48, Ptitesfrimousses (**c'est vrai que ça me fait gérer pas mal d'histoires, surtout depuis que j'ai commencé des collaborations avec d'autres auteures, mais je déteste ne rien avoir à faire!**), Melanie Pattinson, Butterfly971, edwardbellaamour, calimero59, Atchoum16, mamoure21, xalexeex25, Nini Hathaway et Mariefandetwilight.**

**Vraiment, sans rire, vous êtes awesomesauce, comme dirait un bon "ami" à moi ! **

**Merci à **melacullen, **pour la correction. Certaines vont peut-être me dire qu'un certain passage est faux à propos de l'écho, qu'on ne peut pas savoir tout ça... donc lisez bien, vous verrez que c'est une "éventualité" et c'est arrivé à une ancienne collègue à moi. La personne lui ayant fait passer son échographie lui disait "voir quelque chose" à propos du sexe du bébé (elle pensait voir un petit mec à la première échographie, sans en être sûre à 100%) et elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Donc voilà pour la petite histoire. **

**Ah, pour celles qui me suivaient sur twitter vous avez remarqué que j'ai déconné avec mon ancien compte. Vous pouvez me retrouver en tapant Tiftouff_19. Ouais, c'était pas volontaire =/ **

**Enfin voilà, j'arrête de parler. **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite ! Merci mille fois de votre soutien ! **

**Tiftouff19. **

**Chapitre 39**** : Le silence de Lola ~ **

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Voilà deux jours que Bella et moi étions revenus à Forks chez son père, et Lola s'enfermait dans un mutisme presque effrayant. Bella tentait par tous les moyens de stimuler sa fille, sans grand succès. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment m'y prendre à la fois envers Bella, mais aussi envers Lola. Il était évident que nous n'allions pas lui parler immédiatement de l'arrivée du futur bébé. A vrai dire, j'ignorais comment, ou même quand, nous allions lui en toucher un mot.

Charlie m'avait reçu à bras ouverts, sans me tenir rigueur d'avoir quitté sa précieuse fille. Je crois qu'il était simplement comblé de devenir grand-père à nouveau. Il était impatient de savoir s'il allait accueillir une fille ou un petit gars. Il avait failli faire une bourde hier soir, quand Renée l'avait appelé. Bella tenait à l'annoncer elle-même à sa maman, et Charlie avait eu du mal à se contenir de cracher la nouvelle.

Je tentais d'avancer sur l'histoire que j'avais entamé, en collaboration avec Esmé. Charlie était parti travailler et Bella était en haut avec sa petite. Lola avait des réactions de rejet lorsqu'elle me voyait approcher. Généralement, elle s'enfuyait en courant ou gémissait et secouait son corps d'une façon assez violente qui me faisait me sentir mal. _Je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger ça... faut la comprendre... _Je fus tiré de mes songes par l'escalier qui grinçait. Bella en descendait, le visage éreinté. Elle s'asseyait près de moi sur le sofa.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... Elle est allongée sur le lit avec un livre sur la tête...

_Un livre sur la tête... ouais... pourquoi pas... _

- Oh... D'accord...

Bella s'appuyait sur ses coudes et se frottait le visage.

- J'ai tout essayé. Tout ! De la faire jouer, de lui lire un livre, de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire écouter de la musique... Elle nie tout en bloc ! Et quand je parle de toi...

_Ouais. Rien de neuf quoi. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

- J'en sais rien... En temps normal tu arrivais à l'approcher, mais...

- T'as bien vu ! Elle se barre dès qu'elle me voit arriver...

- Il faut la comprendre... Un coup je lui dis que tu es avec nous, un coup je lui dis qu'elle ne te verra plus et quelques temps plus tard, tu reviens...

_Elle va me le reprocher, ou quoi ? _

- Alors faut faire quoi ? Je repars encore ? Comme ça, ça va finir de la traumatiser ! Et je refuse tout net que mon fils ou ma fille soit élevé loin de moi !

Elle soupirait et posait sa main sur les miennes.

- Edward... Calme-toi... Je ne veux pas non plus que mon bébé n'ait pas son père près de lui... Je veux une famille, une vraie famille avec des enfants qui courent partout et crient, du bazar à ramasser dans toute la maison, je veux... je veux des bodys, des pyjamas en coton tout doux... je veux des couches à changer...

_Ça, elle va en avoir ! _

- C'est bien parti pour tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Je posais ma main sur son ventre.

- Oui... mais je ne veux pas le revivre qu'une fois ! Je veux d'autres enfants, encore et encore... Et si je te dis le contraire après l'accouchement, attends un mois et je changerai à nouveau de discours...

J'eus un petit rire et l'embrassais doucement.

- Je te promets que ça ne sera pas le seul... suivant ce que ça sera, si c'est un gars je voudrais avoir ma petite fille, et inversement...

- Et si on a deux filles, ou deux garçons, ou...

- On insistera ? Souriais-je.

Elle se serrait contre moi et passait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Je voudrais que Lola participe à tout ça...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle participera à sa façon... Elle ne demande que de l'attention et je suis certain qu'elle sera une grande sœur parfaite !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, et ça ne le sera pas... Tu le sais !

J'embrassais son front, plutôt que de lui avouer qu'effectivement je savais très bien que cela ne serait pas simple._ Qu'est-ce qui va lui venir en tête, à Lola ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va comprendre ? Comment va-t-elle le comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que deviendra cette information du petit frère ou de la petite sœur dans sa tête ? Et tous ces chamboulements, venir vivre avec elle, agrandir sa maison, investir son espace, devoir partager sa maman entre le bébé, elle et moi ? _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... j'veux dire... comment ça va se passer ?

Car c'est la grande inconnue. Sa réaction.

Pour nous, c'est merveilleux et magique. Un p'tit bébé... franchement hein ! Un petit bout adorable qui va grandir, m'appeler papa, me donner l'un des plus beaux rôles de ma vie. Mais pour Lola, ça sera quoi ? Un p'tit braillard qui vient perturber son petit quotidien ? _Qui sait comment elle va le prendre ? Et si elle ne s'y fait jamais ? Si elle ne supporte pas les pleurs du bébé, ou simplement sa présence... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas abandonner Lola, ni ce bébé. _

Je me mettais dans un coin de la tête, en espérant ne jamais avoir à y repenser, de garder mon loft durant quelques temps après la naissance de notre enfant. Si jamais les choses devenaient trop dures pour Lola, si Bella la voyait dans ses retranchements, je suppose que je pourrai toujours prendre le bébé et aller au loft pour leur offrir un peu d'espace pour en parler. _Mais j'espère ne jamais avoir à faire ça ! Et de toute façon, je n'en toucherai pas un mot à Bella ! Je lui dirai que le loft ne trouve pas de nouveaux propriétaires, et c'est tout. Ça sera vraiment une solution en cas de situation extrême ! _

Je ne veux pas priver mon bébé de sa famille, même si sa grande sœur est un peu "différente". _Bien que je ne pense pas que Lola soit différente. Elle envisage les choses avec une mentalité bien à elle, mais elle est géniale ! _

- On va faire en sorte que ça soit simple pour elle, le plus simple possible...

- Comment on va le lui annoncer ?

- J'en sais trop rien... j'pense qu'on devrait le lui annoncer comme n'importe quel parent annoncerait ça à sa fille... non ?

Elle déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- Il va falloir qu'on le lui dise rapidement, pour qu'elle se fasse à cette idée...

- Ok... On va trouver une solution... t'en fais pas ! En fait... j'avais peut-être un genre d'idée mais j'sais foutrement pas si ça serait adapté...

Elle se redressait.

- Dis-moi...

_Cette idée m'était venue comme ça, quand j'avais regardé les livres que Lola avait emmenés chez son grand-père dans son sac. _Mes livres.

- Esmé et moi, on est sur un projet de livre... un nouveau, mais on n'avance pas... Et je pensais, peut-être qu'on pourrait écrire sur la grossesse d'une maman, et l'arrivée du bébé dans la famille... Et... bon, le faire éditer et le lui lire ! Régulièrement, j'veux dire... Et peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle en pense, ce qu'elle dirait si elle avait un petit frère ou une petite sœur... Et lui expliquer que c'est bien aussi d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi, ne pas être toute seule, tout ça... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Les yeux de Bella brillaient.

- Tu ferais ça ?

_Non mais ! Quelle question ! _

- Bella ! Je t'ai fait un bébé ! Faire un livre, c'est dix fois plus simple ! Riais-je.

Elle eut un petit rire et me tapait l'épaule.

- Hé !

Je riais et elle me poussait sur le dos, s'installant sur moi comme une petite fille. Je caressais son dos du bout des doigts.

- Je pensais demander à mon frère de faire des illustrations... il a un bon coup de crayon ce con !

- A Jasper ?

- Oui, j'ai qu'un frère, j'te rappelle...

- J'ignorais qu'il dessinait...

- A ses heures perdues seulement... mais tu te rappelles du dessin qui représente Rosalie quand elle était petite, qui est dans le salon chez mon père ?

- Oui ! Un magnifique tableau d'ailleurs !

- C'est lui qui l'a fait y a deux ans...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- C'est incroyable ! Pourquoi il n'en a pas fait sa voie professionnelle ?

- J'crois qu'il voulait que ça reste un loisir... un truc pour s'évader, tu vois... mais je sais qu'il compte offrir à Alice une toile de leur plus belle photo de mariage quand ça sera fait !

- Ça sera superbe !

J'acquiesçais, et profitais du silence ambiant, ma compagne contre moi.

_Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que devenir papa pouvait se révéler si... comment dire... si stressant. Surtout vis-à-vis de Lola... je suis si nerveux à l'idée que quelque chose se finisse mal, quoi que ce soit... _

- Et on lui dit quoi pour l'échographie de tout à l'heure ?

- Je lui ai simplement dit que Jacob voulait passer son après-midi avec elle, pour profiter d'elle avant que nous retournions à la maison sans lui...

- D'accord...

J'attendais avec une certaine impatience cette échographie. Lola fit son apparition, une poupée en chiffon dans ses mains. Elle nous observait sa mère et moi et nous nous redressions rapidement.

- Ca va ma Lola ?

Mais Lola se cachait derrière sa poupée, et s'accroupissait en fermant les yeux très forts. _Ok... ça va être super compliqué... _Bella se levait et s'approchait d'elle. Elle l'entourait de ses bras et la petite gémissait, mais se laissait faire. Bella lui murmurait des phrases que je n'entendais pas, mais sa petite ne lui répondait pas. Je m'approchais doucement.

- Elle est jolie ta poupée, tu me la montres ?

_Je suppose qu'il faut bien commencer par un contact quelconque... _Mais Lola se redressait et fuyait dans la cuisine.

- D'accord...

J'aidais Bella à se redresser et elle se tenait le ventre.

- Oufff... Ça va être moins facile...

- Ouais... comme tu dis...

_Dans tous les sens du terme, j'crois... _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Nous avions déposé une Lola aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre chez Jake, officiellement pour aller faire un tour tous les deux. Je voulais attendre pour annoncer à mon ex-mari ma nouvelle grossesse. Nous allions avoir besoin de lui pour aider Lola à intégrer l'idée qu'elle allait devenir grande sœur. Et je sais par expérience que Jacob pourrait mal le prendre...

Edward et moi patientions depuis presque trente minutes dans la salle d'attente, entourés par des mamans et des papas qui semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux. Edward Cullen en chair et en os dans la salle d'attente du gynécologue. Edward tentait de se faire discret, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, mais c'était encore plus voyant.

_Des lunettes de soleil... à Forks... ben voyons ! _

- J'crois que t'es grillé... murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il fronçait les sourcils et se penchait vers moi.

- Non... je sème le trouble...

Je pouffais de rire comme une adolescente et attrapais fermement sa main, nos doigts entrelacés. Il posait sa paume sur mon ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir.

- On va savoir aujourd'hui le sexe ?

- Non... A la prochaine normalement... Enfin, ça peut se savoir mais ce n'est pas sûr à 100%, autant qu'à la seconde écho...

Il regardait le renflement de mon bidon.

- Tu as su durant ta grossesse que tu attendais une fille ?

_Je me rappelais de ce bonheur comme si c'était hier ! _

- Oui ! On hésitait avec Jacob, connaître le sexe ou garder la surprise... Finalement on a dit qu'on ne voulait pas savoir, la gynéco a terminé le rendez-vous, on a franchi la porte et on s'est regardés... On a fait demi-tour pour lui demander ! Riais-je.

La professionnelle avait beaucoup ri de nous voir revenir en trombe.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as su que tu attendais une petite fille ?

_C'était extraordinaire ! Je m'en souviens si bien... ce bonheur sans mot... _

- Je ne sais pas... tout... c'était merveilleux ! Une petite fille... Je pouvais presque la voir courir dans notre appartement avec deux petites couettes, me faire des farces, m'appeler maman...

Edward me souriait. _Je n'avais pas eu tout ça. Déjà parce que Lola n'aime pas les couettes et ensuite parce qu'elle ne connaît pas le terme "farce". Malgré tout ça, malgré tous ces rêves "manqués" à cause de son autisme, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Même plus que cela. Ça a toujours été elle, et ça sera toujours elle. _

- Tu aimerais quoi ? Un petit garçon ?

Sincèrement, un bébé en bonne santé surtout.

- Peu importe... Et toi ?

- Peu m'importe aussi...

Il me souriait et m'embrassait. Une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux s'approchait de nous.

- Excusez-moi... Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais... vous ne seriez pas Edward Cullen ?

Edward pâlissait en relevant son regard vers elle.

- Euh... Edward qui ?

- Cullen... le chanteur et écrivain...

Il se tournait vers moi.

- Tu le connais, ce gland ?

Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Non...

La femme fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais vous... vous êtes sa petite-amie ? Non ?

- Non... euh... je dois être un sosie sûrement...

- Oui voilà ! C'est un sosie, et je suis un sosie sûrement !

- Ah... D'accord... pardon...

La nana semblait sceptique, et elle avait de quoi, et elle se rasseyait. Le gynécologue apparut, et m'appelait. Nous entrions dans la salle et je retrouvais l'ambiance si particulière des échographies. _Et le cœur qui bat très vite, très fort. L'angoisse de découvrir quelque chose de mauvais, mais le plaisir de voir pour la première fois son petit bébé... _

Je souriais, sans savoir pourquoi. Edward me pressait la main. Après de nombreuses questions sur notre parcours de santé, il me fit installer sur la table d'examen.

- Allez, on va regarder ce bébé où il en est !

Edward regardait partout autour de lui, observant avec attention les machines autour de nous. J'attrapais sa main. _C'est tout nouveau pour lui... tout ça... angoissant et excitant... je me rappelais bien de ma première écho... _Il m'adressait un sourire crispé et quand on entendit un "baboum - baboum - baboum" caractéristique, nous nous tournions vers l'écran.

- Et voilà...

Il effectuait ses manipulations en commentant ce qu'il voyait.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Pour l'instant tout va très bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre !

Mon cœur se décompressait instantanément. _Mon bébé va bien. Mon bébé va bien. _Edward me pressait la main et je voyais son visage ému. Il souriait, se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

- Ah...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? _Le professionnel fronçait les sourcils.

- Docteur ?

Je me redressais, faisant bouger la manœuvre.

- Restez allongée s'il vous plaît !

Mon cœur battait à nouveau très vite, en voyant le visage du médecin si concentré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Est-ce que mon bébé est handicapé ? Non... non... tout mais pas ça ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Edward tremblait.

- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer à 100%... Simplement à 50%, voire moins... Vous le saurez mieux au deuxième contrôle mais...

_Il a repéré une anomalie ! C'est ça ! Mon bébé est malade ! _

- Dites-nous !

J'enfonçais mes ongles dans la peau de la main d'Edward.

- Et bien... bon, à confirmer, hein... Il faudra vraiment confirmer tout ça, mais de ce que je vois, et croyez-moi que j'en ai vu... on dirait que c'est un petit mec...

_Quoi ? Déjà ? Comment il peut le savoir ? Un petit garçon ? C'est juste ça ? Il a juste vu que j'attendais "peut-être" un petit mec ? _

- Ce n'est pas encore assez développé, mais il me semble que je vois un petit quelque chose...

Un garçon. Mon fils n'est pas handicapé, ni malformé.

C'est juste un petit garçon.

Un petit mec. Peut-être. A confirmer. Un petit garçon.

- C'est vrai ?

La voix d'Edward tremblait.

- Encore une fois, monsieur Cullen, ce sera à vérifier à la deuxième échographie ! J'ai une chance sur deux d'avoir raison ! Mais le bébé est bien orienté, et on dirait effectivement qu'il y a un petit quelque chose ici... voyez... regardez là !

Il nous désignait une forme assez obscure pour moi.

- Mais ne vous basez pas que sur ces informations que je vous donne à l'heure actuelle. C'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer à 100% !

_Un petit garçon. Ma Lola va avoir un petit frère. _

- Mais j'ai bientôt trente-quatre ans de métier derrière moi... et je peux presque être affirmatif ! Presque... nous souriait-il.

_On va avoir un fils ! _

Edward se penchait vers moi et me serrait avec force contre lui.

- Un petit garçon...

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres doucement et Edward m'embrassait avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable.

- J'y crois pas ! J'vais avoir un fils ! Un petit mec en salopette !

J'éclatais de rire et Edward se levait en même temps que le praticien. A ma grande surprise, il enlaça le toubib et j'éclatais de rire à nouveau.

- Hé beh !

- Merci docteur ! Vous êtes formidable ! Vraiment ! Je ne manquerai pas de le faire savoir à votre direction ! Vous êtes parfait ! Continuez comme ça ! Vraiment parfait !

Il ne s'arrêtait plus et riait de bonheur, avant de revenir vers moi et de poser sa main sur la mienne.

- Salut mon gamin ! Salut mon bébé !

Le docteur riait et imprimait les premières photos de l'échographie. Je tentais de calmer les ardeurs d'Edward, et son cœur que je sentais battre à toute vitesse sous ma main.

- Calme-toi... Rien n'est sûr ! Ça sera peut-être une petite fille tu sais...

Mais ça n'eut qu'un effet amplificateur : Edward rit encore plus de la situation, aux anges. Le plaisir se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Et une petite fille ! Ça serait le plus beau cadeau du monde ! Oh oui ! Une petite fille !

Et il continuait de commenter, saluant et embrassant un bébé dont on ignorait encore de façon absolue le sexe, sous le regard du docteur.

- Est-ce que je lui prescris du Valium ?

J'eus un petit rire et retirais le gel froid de mon ventre avec un papier avant de me rhabiller.

- Non ça ira !

Une fois assis face au bureau, Edward bombardait de questions le gynéco. J'avais la plupart de ses réponses, ayant déjà vécu cela, mais je le laissais se faire rassurer par un médecin qui lui répondait patiemment.

- D'autres questions ? Madame ? Monsieur ?

- En fait j'en ai une dernière... Ma femme a déjà une petite fille qui est autiste et on se demande comment gérer cette nouvelle intrusion dans sa vie !

_Il se préoccupe vraiment de ma fille... Il est si généreux et altruiste et..._

_... attends une minute..._

_... Il m'a appelé "MA FEMME" ?_

Le médecin prenait son ton le plus... médical..., totalement insensible au fait qu'Edward Cullen venait de m'appeler "MA FEMME" !

_Comment peut-il IGNORER ça, nom de dieu ! _

- Consultez le psychologue qui vous suit, il sera plus amène de vous prodiguer des conseils... Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans l'autisme, et cela doit être traité par des professionnels !

- D'accord...

- Faites les choses en adéquation avec la vie de votre enfant, c'est la seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller sans trop me mouiller...

- Merci docteur !

Nous nous levions, et Edward dut m'aider, alors que je chancelais encore, émue. Même pire que ça.

_"Ma femme"... _J'observais son profil heureux, ce profil parfait et idyllique de futur papa dingue par avance d'un fœtus pas encore développé qui saluait le gynécologue.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie, au-revoir monsieur Cullen ! Ce fut un plaisir !

- De même ! Je prendrai contact avec votre direction pour les informer de l'excellent travail que vous fournissez !

Edward aurait pu avoir bu ou fumé, il se répandait en compliments devant ce médecin somme toute très compétent, mais qui n'était pas non plus excessivement brillant. _Un gynéco, c'est un gynéco quoi ! _

- C'est très flatteur de votre part, monsieur Cullen ! J'espère que ce bébé se portera bien ! Revenez me voir pour me donner de ses nouvelles et pour me dire que l'accouchement s'est bien passé !

- Nous n'y manquerons pas !

Sa main sur mes reins, Edward m'entraînait à l'extérieur du cabinet médical. Il souriait, riait aux anges, un rayon de soleil caressant son visage parfait, l'illuminant d'un bonheur tout particulier.

_Je suis sa femme. Je porte son bébé. Ma vie est liée à cette gravure divine. _

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Mon cœur battait vite, et fort. Comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique pour aller embraser le sien, goûter à ce plaisir indéfini qui lui chatouillait la peau. M'unir à lui, pour être sûre de communier l'instant où toutes les fleurs semblaient épanouies, où le soleil inondait de sa chaleur nos vies. _Ce bonheur à l'état brut. _A cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus de maladie, plus de différences, plus de difficultés. Plus rien. Juste lui, ce bébé en fait _notre _bébé, et moi.

- Je t'aime !

Il s'arrêtait en me souriant, et se tournait vers moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue doucement et il la caressait avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour... tellement plus que tout... Toi et ce bébé et Lola...

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser simple et tendre, un baiser d'amoureux.

- Es-tu heureuse d'être encore maman ?

Mon sourire se dessinait malgré moi, m'emplissant d'une joie démesurée.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines... Je ne... avec Lola, j'avais fait une croix sur cette idée... mais maintenant que ce bébé est là...

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre. _Oui. Mon bébé est là et bien là. Bien au chaud entre son père et sa mère. Il ne risque rien. _

- Et toi ? Es-tu heureux de devenir papa ?

Il eut un petit rire et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre. Il inspirait mon odeur et je riais, riais sans savoir pourquoi.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines...

Le temps était au plus beau pour Forks, la chaleur caressait nos peaux, bébé allait finir par arriver, nous allions vivre ensemble, Edward acceptait plus que bien la présence de ma fille. _Laissez-moi penser, pendant deux heures au moins, que tout restera comme ça. Que tout ira toujours bien. _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Nous devions aller récupérer Lola chez son père, et par la même occasion annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob. Je savais que Bella appréhendait ce moment, et c'était normal. Moi aussi j'avais appréhendé de l'annoncer à Alice.

_Ce sont des personnes qui, même si nous en sommes séparés, ont compté et comptent encore. C'est normal qu'ils prennent part à cette grande nouvelle._

Nous toquions à la porte et Bella poussait le loquet. Jacob était au niveau de la table de salon avec sa fille, devant un puzzle à quatre pièces.

- Elle va où celle-là ? C'est quel bout ? La tête de la princesse ? On la met où la tête de la princesse ?

La petite fixait le dessin sans réagir.

- Regarde bien ça... Tu vois, c'est le même dessin ici et là ! Donc, ça veut dire qu'il va ici, au-dessus de la robe... Tu le mets ?

J'admirais sa patience, et la douceur dans sa voix. _J'espérais avoir la même tendresse pour mon fils. Jacob est blessé, il doit probablement en souffrir et pourtant, il ne semble jamais plus heureux et guéri qu'après de Lola. _

Quelque part, j'ai hâte de ressentir tout ça. De me sentir vivre pour un tout petit-être. Un genre d'aboutissement.

- Allez Lola ! Tu essaies ?

Jacob plaçait la pièce dans sa petite main et l'accompagnait pour la mettre.

- Ouais ! Super chérie ! Bravo ! Allez ! Et celle-là, tu sais où elle va ?

Mais Lola nous avait entendus, et se tournait vers nous. Sa mère lui souriait et quand elle posait son regard sur moi, elle se penchait subitement vers les genoux de son père et cachait son visage dans ses paumes. Jacob fronçait les sourcils et caressait les cheveux de sa fille.

- Tu vas faire un bisou à maman ?

Mais Lola fit "non" de la tête.

- Lola ? Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu dises bonjour aux gens, surtout à ta maman !

Lola semblait se crisper encore plus contre son papa et elle tapait son pied au sol. Bella me regardait, inquiète, et s'avançait vers sa fille.

- Mon cœur, je suis là... de quoi tu as peur ?

La petite tournait volontairement sa tête à l'opposé de Bella.

- Lola ! Hey ! Ça suffit un peu maintenant ! Regarde maman !

La petite céda sous la voix autoritaire de son père qui continuait malgré tout à tenter de l'apaiser. La fillette fixait sa maman, tandis que Jake continuait de caresser son dos.

- Ca va aller Lola... Il n'y a personne que tu ne connaisses pas... Papa est là, maman, et Edward ! Tu nous connais tous ! Il n'y a aucune inquiétude que tu puisses avoir ! On est tous autour de toi pour nous occuper de toi, prendre soin de toi et faire en sorte que tout aille bien ! Ok ?

La petite opinait.

- C'est bien ma Lola...

Lola embrassait la paume de la main de son père et d'un petit pas, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre sans rien dire de plus. Bella posait son sac sur le canapé et s'asseyait.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui... on a regardé la télé, on a fait le goûter et le même puzzle six fois de suite !

_Ne jamais changer ce qu'elle connait._

Alors ce bébé, ça risque d'être compliqué hein ? 

Bella me regardait et attrapait ma main.

- Jacob... Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir et...

- Accouche !

J'eus un petit rire.

- Oui... C'est ce qui va arriver dans un peu plus de sept mois...

Jacob écarquillait les yeux.

- Bella est enceinte ! Elle porte notre bébé... Et nous voulions que tu sois au courant, parce que tu as une place spéciale pour Bella et que ça va être un sacré changement pour Lola ! Nous voulons travailler tous ensemble pour que tout aille bien pour elle !

Jacob semblait sonné. Bella semblait si craintive. Je pressais sa main.

- Tu es...

- Oui...

- Mais...

- Ce bébé n'était pas prévu mais il est là maintenant, et je ne veux plus faire sans lui... C'est pour ça que j'ai été chercher Edward...

Jacob se frottait le visage.

- Tu vas avoir un bébé...

- Oui, Jacob... Nous allons avoir un bébé...

- Un bébé... Tu vas avoir un bébé...

- Oui !

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à Lola ?

Sa réflexion m'envoyait une décharge.

- Mais Jake...

- Bien sûr qu'on pense à Lola ! On ne fait que ça ! Ajoutais-je.

- Bon sang Bella ! Lola, elle... elle ne parle plus ! Ça fait des semaines que tu ne l'as pas entendu parler... Tu lui présentes Edward, tu lui dis qu'il va vivre avec toi, ensuite tu lui dis qu'il est parti, tu reviens avec lui et là tu vas devoir lui expliquer en plus qu'un bébé va venir changer sa vie ! Elle est autiste ! Il ne serait pas meilleur de résoudre d'abord ce qui ne va pas chez elle avant d'en faire un autre ?

_Quoi ? _

- Jacob !

- Et si ton deuxième gamin a aussi un syndrome semblable ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras avec deux autistes sur les bras ?

_Il va trop loin ! _

- Jacob !

Bella semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. Elle était immobile et fixait son ex-mari. _Il ne sera pas insultant avec elle ! C'est hors de question ! _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bella est une mère géniale ! Tu insinues ça comme si elle était responsable de l'autisme de Lola et je ne le permettrai pas !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Edward, toute star sois-tu ! C'est à mon ex-femme ! A la mère de ma fille qui, de toute évidence, a un grand tracas en elle puisqu'elle refuse de parler ! Je n'ai rien à justifier devant toi, c'est clair ? Si j'ai des choses à dire à Bella, je les lui dirai à elle ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un garde du corps !

_S'il n'avait pas été en fauteuil roulant, j'aurais pu le cramponner ! _

- Oh wow wow ! Doucement ! Calmez-vous...

Bella s'était levée et interposée entre nous.

- On va... on va rentrer... se coucher... on a eu beaucoup d'émotions... On reparlera de tout ça plus tard... Je repasserai avant de partir, Jacob... Edward, viens...

Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre où se trouvait Lola, et revenait avec sa fille qui la suivait docilement.

Après un dernier regard de Jacob, je nous reconduisais chez son père.

- Il est quand même sacrément gonflé de...

- Pas devant Lola, Edward !

_Ouais... c'est son père après tout... _

Une fois chez Charlie, et après le dîner passé en compagnie de mon beau-père, je laissais Bella endormir sa fille à l'étage. Assis dans le canapé avec Charlie, je ne prêtais que peu d'attention au match.

- Ça va, Edward ?

- Oui... C'est juste... un souci...

- De quel ordre ?

Je soupirais.

- Non... C'est rien, vraiment !

- Tu t'es disputé avec Bella ?

- Plutôt avec Jacob, au sujet du bébé...

- Oh... Ouais... Il est impulsif mais il parle surtout et réfléchit après ! Il regrettera, quoi qu'il se soit passé...

- Vous avez p'tètre raison...

Je regardais la première période du match, sans arriver à me concentrer. _Je refuse qu'il bafoue l'honneur de Bella ! Elle n'est pas responsable de l'autisme de sa fille. Elle fait tout pour l'aider ! Il n'a pas à réagir comme ça, même s'il est jaloux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Et il allait devoir en répondre ! _Bon... Je reconnais que j'ai eu une réaction excessive aussi... Surtout pour Bella.

Ne la voyant pas redescendre, je grimpais en haut. Elle s'était endormie auprès de sa fille et cette dernière, elle, ne dormait pas du tout. Elle restait simplement calée contre sa maman, à la regarder. C'est à peine si elle respirait. J'embrassais les cheveux de Bella.

- Veille sur ta maman, Lola... Et essaie de faire dodo, d'accord ? Elle a besoin de toi, maman...

La petite opinait faiblement, et je redescendais.

_Je refuse que Bella se dispute avec Jacob au sujet de mon bébé. Et puisque c'est mon fils, il va de mon devoir de m'investir. _J'attrapais mon blouson.

- Tu sors, Edward ?

- Oui... désolé... Je serai vite rentré !

- Est-ce que tu vas voir Jacob ?

- Oui ! C'est de mon fils qu'il a parlé ! J'peux pas le laisser dire, ni le laisser blesser Bella ! Elle a déjà tellement peu confiance en elle !

Charlie soupirait, avant d'avaler un bout de son sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes.

- Je ne peux rien faire, mais tâche de te contrôler quand même ! Bella aura besoin de soutien, et pas de savoir que tu veux aller casser la gueule à son ex-mari !

_Je n'essayerai même pas de lui casser la gueule, vu sa carrure. Même diminué par ses blessures, je ne me frotterai pas physiquement à ce mec ! _

- Je veux juste discuter avec lui !

J'arrivais donc rapidement devant la petite maison sur la Push. La lumière de la télévision reflétant à travers la fenêtre, je l'apercevais en train de regarder la télé. Je cognais contre la porte.

_Ce qu'il a dit... il ne le redira pas ! C'est une promesse ! _

- Black ! Ouvre !


	41. Chapter 40 : Le bouquet de fleurs

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà une quinzaine, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais vraiment beaucoup vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews géniales que vous me laissez : corail, tiphaine martin (**merci beaucoup =) j'adore ton enthousiasme =)**), halay, Fleur50, Ronnie32, lapiaf8, pounine (**oh bah écoute oui, si tu veux bien m'envoyer ta doc par mail, ça serait génial, merci!**), AuroreAthena, alicia38 (**je vais bien ma belle, je te remercie, et toi ?**), vinie65, Elodie pixie B, coco-des-iles, aussidagility, sarinette60, erika shoval, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Asuna93, PatiewSnows, Maryfanfictions, callie226, Cendrillon49, ConstanceBr, mlca66, bellaevan, Galswinthe, birginie, ulkan13, liki0da, Shirley, Virginiiiie, Nane2Bru, mmccg, pil0u (**ouais j'suis d'accord, Edward a totalement perdu en virilité au moment de l'échographie loool**), Tinga Bella, Ilonka, lena -lna933-, Rosabella01, larsand, Annouk, aelita48, katner, xalexeex25, tacha vaillant, Habswifes, nana10, aude77, Lily-Rose-Bella, kikinette11, Atchoum16, calimero59, amlove, Mariefandetwilight (**mon cousin autiste est un gamin incroyable, et des gamins j'en vois énormément avec mon job... quant à ma famille, il est resté fils unique donc il n'a pas eu tous ces dilemmes à résoudre, et il n'a jamais été "muet" comme Lola l'est, mais rien que pour le combat que ma tante, mon oncle mènent pour lui, ils méritent le plus grand respect!**), Isnoname, Nini Hathaway et LolaMiSweetlove.**

**J'ai encore été gâtée en reviews, merci pour tout, vraiment =)**

**Merci à **Melanie** pour sa correction.**

**On m'a demandé je ne sais plus quand, combien de chapitres cette histoire aurait... Bon, vous commencez à me connaître... Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. On est beaucoup plus proches de la fin que du début c'est sûr, mais le nombre exact... vous me posez une colle (**et je déteste les maths!**).**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et un bon week-end ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19. **

**..::..**

**Chapitre 40 : Le bouquet de fleurs**

**- Point de vue de Jacob -**

_Bella enceinte... _Elle est enceinte... elle va avoir un petit bébé, un autre enfant.

_Sans moi... _

Notre histoire semblait bel et bien enterrée, finie pour elle. _Qui voudrait d'un type handicapé, et qui a trompé sa femme à l'époque ? _Malgré tous les remords ressentis, les regrets, et mes maintes demandes de pardon, elle a toujours continué à faire cavalier seul.

_Elle aurait eu tort de me pardonner. Parce que je l'ai trompé une fois, qui dit que je n'aurais pas recommencé ? _

Pourtant j'aurais tout fait pour la rendre heureuse si elle avait tenté de me redonner ma chance. J'aurais été le meilleur père possible pour Lola. Je l'aurais secondé pour emmener notre fille à ses rendez-vous médicaux. _Parfois, je me demande ce que ça aurait changé si je ne m'étais pas engagé dans l'armée... Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux pour Lola, ou pire ? _On ne saura jamais.

Quelque part, avec l'accident, j'avais réalisé à quel point Bella comptait pour moi. Quand j'avais entendu la première détonation assourdissante, qui avait été jusqu'à me faire perdre l'équilibre, quand j'avais vu mon collègue voler dans les airs, je m'étais mis à courir, comme jamais. Il avait fallu que je cours, que je cours pour sauver ma peau. Je voyais le visage de Bella loin devant moi, tenant ma fille dans ses bras. Alors j'avais couru, pour les rattraper et ne pas tomber. Malgré moi, la déflagration m'avait projeté, me blessant.

Mais ce n'était rien. Rien du tout comparé au fait que j'aurais pu ne jamais revoir ma fille et ma femme.

Je me souvenais de chaque minute avec elle, de nos premiers émois à notre première fois, de notre emménagement ensemble à ma demande en mariage, un genou à terre. Et puis sa grossesse survenue très vite. Ma joie d'acheter toutes ces affaires pour ce bébé qui arrivait. Et ensuite, ma connerie. Celle d'avoir été un jeune impétueux de vingt ans ne pensant qu'avec son engin. Bella avait été mise au repos forcé, et évidemment pas de sexe. _Sombre idiot que j'étais, je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre ça. A comprendre combien elle souffrait d'être allongée. Moi, vingt ans, marié et futur père, je n'avais pas cherché à l'entendre. _

Ce genre de constat, on devrait le tenir au moment présent. Pas cinq ans plus tard. Quand tout est terminé.

Je dois reconnaître à Cullen qu'il la rend heureuse. Elle s'est toujours investie pour Lola, n'a toujours vécue que pour l'aider à surmonter son autisme. Elle en est allée à s'oublier. Même si ça fait mal, je dois lui reconnaître qu'il sait lui dire quand elle doit se consacrer à elle. Il l'a rendue femme, faisant d'elle plus qu'une mère. Et il accepte ma fille, c'est le plus important.

Mais c'est Edward, il sort avec elle, il l'a mise enceinte. _Il ne fera pas mon erreur, lui... rien que pour ça, je devrais me détester mais c'est sur lui que ça tombe. Parce qu'il a compris l'or qu'il a dans les mains, lui... _J'aurais dû encourager Bella, la féliciter. Elle qui m'a prise chez elle quand je suis revenu sans mes jambes. J'aurais dû la rassurer, ne pas lui dire tout ce que je lui ai dis. J'aurais pu lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs, un cadeau pour ce bébé. Ce bébé qui va arriver, va tout changer.

Et la première concernée, ça sera ma fille.

Je ne peux pas croire que Lola en soit à ce point, à ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle devrait parler, elle sait parler, elle sait se faire comprendre. Brusquement, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle a décidé de se terrer dans son mutisme. J'ai essayé, pourtant. On a regardé ses dessins animés préférés, on a fait des jeux, je lui ai parlé, posé des questions. Mais non. Rien. Il faut dire qu'en peu de temps, on a tous chamboulé sa petite vie. Que ce soit Bella en sortant avec Edward, Edward qu'elle adore, ou moi qui reviens à moitié destroy. Puis sa maman qui quitte Edward, puis Edward qui revient.

Et maintenant ce bébé.

Je sursautais, quand j'entendais toquer sur la porte. Je regardais la télé sans vraiment la voir, plongé dans mes pensées. Papa était déjà dans son lit. _La fine équipe des jambes cassées... _

- Black ! Ouvre !

_Tiens... _

Je m'avançais vers la porte.

- C'est ouvert...

Edward apparut dans l'encadrement du couloir, visiblement en rogne. _M'aurait étonné celle là ! _

- Tiens... Edward !

- J'crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle !

- Fais comme chez toi... marmonnais-je avant de m'éloigner dans le salon.

Edward me suivait.

- Alors ? Je suppose que tu viens faire le courageux guerrier défendant l'honneur de sa princesse ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi...

- Ca tombe bien, j'suis pas en état...

- Ouais... Bon... Ecoute, je sais, enfin je crois que t'aimes encore Bella, et je comprends. Elle est extraordinaire ! Mais elle est avec moi, on va avoir un bébé. C'est fini... C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable et mauvais avec elle à ce point ! Elle souffre suffisamment ! Lui faire du mal n'est pas utile, ni utile ni intelligent d'ailleurs !

- J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal !

- Je sais, mais tu l'as fait ! Bella n'est pas responsable de l'autisme de votre fille. Ou dans ce cas, vous seriez tous les deux responsables parce que vous l'avez faite à deux !

_Le pire, c'est que je n'en ai jamais pensé un traître mot. _

- J'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça, mais tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolé !

- Non, tu le lui diras toi-même ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça, elle ne sait même pas que je suis là... Ecoute-moi, Jacob ! Je ne suis pas là pour foutre la merde entre vous, ou rien. Je respecte votre histoire, Bella a été assez intelligente pour respecter ma précédente histoire...

- C'est pas pareil...

_Il ne peut pas tout mélanger ! _

- C'est exactement pareil ! J'ai été fou d'Alice, on avait même fait un bébé qui n'a jamais vu le jour... Alice a une grande place pour moi dans ma vie, et je n'imagine pas ne plus la voir ! Je sais aussi que Bella a besoin de toi dans sa vie, tu es le père de sa fille, c'est tout ! C'est vraiment tout pour elle ! Tu es important pour elle, et tes paroles sont importantes. Elle voulait partager sa joie, pas se faire renvoyer sur les roses...

_Je n'ai jamais pu faire autre chose que lui faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais su la regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire simplement à quel point elle est parfaite et belle... à quel point je regrette... _

- Ton bébé n'aura pas de meilleure mère... avouais-je.

_Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de meilleure maman pour ma fille. _Les traits d'Edward semblaient se détendre et il s'asseyait sur le sofa face à moi.

- Je sais déjà ça... Mon fils sera choyé par Bella...

_Elle va avoir un petit gars ? _

- C'est un mec ?

- On ne peut pas être sûrs avant la deuxième échographie, mais le professionnel avait l'air de dire qu'il voyait un petit quelque chose... Sans l'affirmer à 100% bien sûr !

- Bella était contente ?

Il eut un sourire, un de ces sourires de futur père.

- Elle avait l'air, oui...

- Bien... C'est tout ce qui compte !

- Jacob, j'aimerais que nous fassions la paix... Je ne te prends pas Bella... Elle était déjà libre...

_Ouais... déjà libre... _

Il me tendait sa main que j'observais. _Il est bien pour elle. Il saura s'occuper d'elle._

- Avant, promets-moi de tout faire pour l'aider avec Lola ! Le temps que je puisse commencer ma rééducation, quelques mois vont s'écouler... Je ne suis plus engagé mais je ne pourrais pas conduire avant très longtemps... Alors occupe-toi d'elle autant que tu le peux ! Aide-la, prends soin d'elle ! Occupe-toi de ma gamine, aussi. Je serai là autant que possible, ça reste ma fille, mais elle a besoin de toute l'affection qu'on puisse lui donner ! Assure leur protection par tous les moyens dont tu disposeras. Je refuse toujours de voir le visage de ma fille dans des magazines. Je serai inflexible sur ce point !

- Cela va de soi ! Je refuse que Lola soit exposée, tout comme je refuserai que mon bébé le soit aussi. Je vais faire appel à un service de sécurité qui surveillera la maison et les alentours... Et concernant Lola, je pensais écrire un livre pour elle, qui parlerait de la grossesse, pour l'amener sur ce sujet, voir ses réactions...

_C'est une bonne idée._

- C'est super j'trouve...

- Merci...

- Et j'ai aussi un autre projet d'écriture, mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Bella... Dans la même série que ce petit livre, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur un personnage qui serait un peu « différent » des autres enfants. Pour que Lola comprenne qu'elle est toujours belle même si elle n'agit pas comme les autres...

_Ma Lola a de la chance, et un certain instinct. Elle ne s'est pas trompée lorsqu'elle a apprécié les musiques de ce chanteur généreux. _

- Mène ce projet à bien ! Si tu peux changer ne serait-ce qu'une mentalité, ça sera déjà beaucoup !

Il me tendit à nouveau sa main.

- Alors, on fait la paix ?

Et cette fois, je la serrais.

- Oui... On fait la paix !

- Parfait...

Il se levait.

- Je vais aller les rejoindre...

- Ok... Oh, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Avant de partir, est-ce que je pourrai voir Bella seul à seule ? Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que je lui offre un bouquet pour la féliciter...

Il me souriait.

- Bien sûr ! A bientôt, Jacob...

- Bonne nuit, rentre bien !

Il fermait la porte et démarrait son véhicule. _J'aurais aimé avoir des raisons de le détester, mais même pas... _

**.. ::..**

–**Point de vue de Bella ~**

J'ouvrais les yeux en sentant le matelas s'affaisser derrière moi. Lola dormait dans mes bras, le nez caché dans sa peluche en chiffon.

Edward soupirait et j'observais le réveil. Bientôt minuit.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé...

- C'est rien... Tu étais où ?

- Chez Jacob...

_Chez Jake ?_

- Pourquoi ?

Il se glissait derrière moi et embrassait ma joue.

- Il fallait que je m'assure de quelque chose...

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Rien... Mais disons qu'il va se faire à l'idée que tu portes notre fils...

_Notre fils. J'aime comment ça résonne dans ma tête... _

Je me tournais doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

- Conversation entre hommes...

Les doigts d'Edward frôlaient mon visage avec douceur.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde...

Il se penchait et m'embrassait légèrement, avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime Bella !

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Après quoi, je m'allongeais contre lui, inspirais son odeur et fermais les yeux. Lola se tournait et s'appuyait contre mon dos. Edward passa sa main dans les cheveux de ma petite et s'allongeait à son tour.

**::..**

Deux jours plus tard, il fut décidé que nous devions rentrer à Seattle. Edward allait bientôt devoir repartir en tournée, et je devais reprendre mon travail et les séances de ma fille. J'aurais aimé rester auprès de Charlie, mais nous devions reprendre la route.

Le départ était fixé au lendemain, et je commençais à rassembler nos affaires éparpillées. Papa m'observait, de l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains.

- La maison sera bien vide sans vous...

Je lui souriais.

- On reviendra te voir...

- La prochaine fois que je te verrai, tu auras peut-être plus de ventre que moi ! Pas sûr que je te reconnaisse...

Je riais.

- La prochaine fois, on pourra te dire si tu peux emmener ce bébé à la pêche...

Les yeux de Charlie pétillaient à cette idée.

- J'ai hâte de savoir ça !

- Moi aussi !

- Tu as prévenu Renée ?

- J'attendais de rentrer pour ça... Je préfère le faire de vive voix. Nous avons des choses à régler elle et moi...

Charlie me suivait jusque dans la chambre.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, elle s'inquiète pour toi !

- Elle a dépassé les bornes...

- Tu la connais, elle est impulsive !

- Je sais... J'attends qu'elle me soutienne... Est-ce que tu te rends compte papa que c'est avec elle que j'aurais dû parler de ma séparation, de cette grossesse ? Que c'est elle qui aurait dû m'accueillir chez elle à bras ouverts quand ce paparazzi est venu photographier ma fille devant chez moi ? Que c'est elle qui aurait dû me dire d'aller chercher Edward ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Ai-je mal fait mon rôle ?

- Non papa... Tu as dit ce que j'avais besoin de faire et d'entendre... Mais Renée devra me dire ce qui ne lui plaît pas, et elle devra être plus conciliante si elle veut connaître son petit-fils...

_Parfois, je déteste l'idée de penser comme cela, mais j'y suis obligée. Je veux protéger ma famille, ma fille, mon probable fils et mon compagnon. _

- Essaie quand même d'être ouverte avec elle, ok ?

- Oui papa, promis...

Je fermais le zip du sac de voyage de Lola. Ma petite avait choisi aujourd'hui de se réfugier dans la chambre de son grand-père. Elle y était depuis trois heures, sans possibilité de la déloger. Elle ne faisait pas de bêtises. En fait, elle restait allongée et avait aligné sur son ventre des petites princesses en figurines. Quand j'étais passée tout à l'heure, elle bougeait les lèvres, comme si elle se racontait une histoire muette. Ce matin, j'avais appelé le pédopsychiatre de Seattle, qui me recevrait après-demain pour parler du comportement de Lola.

_Nous étions habitués à son silence, mais c'était toujours aussi intolérable. J'aurais tout donné pour entendre la voix de Lola à nouveau. _Tout.

- Bella ?

Edward m'appelait du rez-de-chaussée.

- Quoi ?

- Y a quelqu'un pour toi...

Je descendais en bas, et tombais sur le visage de Jacob, souriant.

- Hey ! Jake !

- Salut Bell's !

Il avait sur ses genoux un énorme bouquet de fleurs et un petit paquet cadeau. Lorsque je m'avançais, Edward me souriait, se levait et embrassait ma tempe.

- Je vais finir les bagages...

Nous étions seuls, mon ex-mari et moi. _Ca faisait longtemps... _

- Tu es resplendissante...

- Merci...

Il soupirait.

- Je te dois des excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour...

- Ce n'est rien... Tu ne le pensais pas, je le sais. Ca ne te ressemble pas...

Il eut un bref sourire.

- Je devais quand même m'excuser, alors...

Il me tendit l'énorme bouquet magnifique.

- Voilà pour toi... C'est... en fait je voulais t'écrire une lettre, et je l'ai commencé mais plus j'écrivais, plus ça devenait un genre de psychanalyse et je ne suis pas préparé pour ça...

J'eus un petit rire, prenais le bouquet et en sentais le parfum intense.

- Merci beaucoup... Il est magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Merci... Mais tu sais, deux marguerites auraient été suffisantes...

- Si le bouquet est si gros, c'est parce que je voulais réparer chacune de mes erreurs, et pas seulement celle de l'autre jour... Je regrette de t'avoir dit ça, tu n'es pas, et n'a jamais été responsable de l'autisme de Lola... Au contraire, si elle se porte aussi bien qu'elle ne se porte, c'est grâce à toi, à ton travail acharné pour faire de notre fille une jolie personne... Et c'est très réussi...

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, ma gorge se nouait. _Jacob, adorable, ne m'avait pourtant jamais dit de telles choses. Et j'avais besoin d'entendre de sa bouche, de la bouche du père de ma fille, que je n'y étais pour rien. _Parce que c'est vrai, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Jacob...

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît...

J'opinais.

- Il y a aussi dans ce bouquet des fleurs qui te demandent pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait durant notre mariage... Sans me dédouaner, j'étais jeune et totalement stupide... Je n'étais pas prêt à être un homme marié, sérieux, et un père. Pourtant, je jure devant Dieu que Lola est la personne la plus importante et la plus belle de toute ma vie, et je l'aime de toutes mes forces. Tu étais là, à subir une vie allongée pour pouvoir mener à bien cette grossesse, et j'ai été voir ailleurs... Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre que tu acceptes d'être une autre personne qu'une maman... Je regrette, profondément...

_Il s'était déjà excusé de ça, mais jamais de cette façon là... jamais en me regardant droit dans les yeux... _

- Jacob... Tu n'es pas le seul responsable... Pendant des mois je n'ai pensé qu'à Lola...

- Ne cherche pas à endosser une responsabilité inexistante. J'aurais dû être patient, être un bon mari, un bon père. Au lieu de ça, j'ai choisi la facilité et les torts me reviennent... Finalement, ça n'a pas été qu'une erreur puisque ça t'a permis de me quitter et de rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement...

Je soupirais. _Quelque part, nous savons lui comme moi qu'il a raison. Que si notre histoire avait échoué, c'est parce qu'elle devait échouer. Point. _

- Alors, je suis heureux que tu sois tombé sur Edward... Il est bien pour toi, et pour Lola aussi...

- Tu seras toujours le père de Lola... pour elle et pour moi...

Il me souriait et me tendait le petit paquet.

- Je ne serai pas le père de ce bébé par contre...

- Ah non... souriais-je.

- Tiens, cadeau pour le bébé ! J'espère quand même pouvoir connaître ce bébé et lui apprendre certaines bêtises...

Je riais et attrapais le paquet.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû !

- J'y tenais !

- Edward ?

Il descendait de l'étage.

- Oui ?

- Jacob vient de m'offrir quelque chose pour le bébé... Viens l'ouvrir !

- Oh bah c'est super cool !

Je dé-scotchais le papier kraft et découvrais un petit pyjama bleu minuscule, ainsi que deux sucettes « j'aime papa » et « j'aime maman ».

- Excellent ! J'adore ! Riait Edward.

Le petit pyjama avait un petit ourson lui-même en pyjama sur le devant, avec un bonnet de nuit sur son oreille.

- Merci beaucoup ! Il est super ! J'avais oublié comme c'était si petit...

Jacob souriait.

- J'ai trouvé ce pyjama sympa...

- Tu as bien fait ! Il est génial ! On le lui mettra à la maternité !

Jacob me fit un clin d'oeil et je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci Jacob... Pour ça, les excuses et le bouquet...

- Remercie Edward...

Je me redressais et mon compagnon serrait la main de Jake. Charlie apparut, Lola dans ses bras. _Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour arriver à la déloger ! Il est bien le seul... _Edward fit disparaître le pyjama et les sucettes dans son dos. _Tant que Lola ne sait pas... _Il grimpa à l'étage pour le cacher dans sa valise et redescendit.

- Bon, et si on se buvait un apéro ?

**::..**

Les au-revoir avec Charlie furent difficiles, et nous avions repris la route aux alentours de 10h. Lola s'était assoupie et Edward conduisait. Il avait mis un tout petit peu de musique, presque en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller ma fille.

- Au fait Bella... J'pensais à un truc...

- Oui ?

- Il est évident qu'avec le p'tit, il va falloir surveiller qu'on ne vous prenne pas en photos ou quoi que ce soit...

- Je me fiche qu'on me prenne en photo... Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma fille soit épargnée...

Il opinait.

- C'est pour ça que je pensais à quelque chose. Comme on va rester chez toi, faire des travaux tout ça, je pensais à engager une équipe de sécurité pour surveiller la maison...

_Quoi ?_

- Tu veux dire...

- Je veux dire qu'un ou deux gardes du corps viendront se relayer auprès de la maison en mon absence, pour s'assurer que tout va bien, que tu ne reçoives ni de menaces ni de visites indésirables...

_Mais..._

- Comment tu veux faire ça ? Je ne peux pas loger, et je ne veux pas loger un molosse !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je leur louerai une des maisons proches de chez toi, parmi les deux en vente. Ils auront tout le confort et le matériel nécessaires, tout en étant près de vous...

_Quelqu'un va surveiller mes faits et gestes en permanence ? _

- Et si je refuse ?

- Et bien on déménage !

- Hors de question !

- Donc tu acceptes !

- Edward !

- Bella ! C'est non-négociable ! J'ai une certaine vie qui m'expose et qui expose mon entourage... Quand la nouvelle va se savoir, parce que ça va se savoir, tu crois que j'ai envie de nous voir étalés dans la presse ? Non ! Et mon fils ne sera pas étalé non plus !

- Mais enfin, Edward...

- Ce service de sécurité se fera aussi discret qu'une mouche. Tu ne t'apercevras plus de leur présence au bout de deux jours !

- Je déteste les mouches...

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais être épiée ! C'est pire que d'être pourchassée par un photographe !

- Bella... As-tu jamais remarqué Ted ?

- Qui est Ted ?

- Mon voisin de palier...

- Explique-moi le rapport !

- Ted est un garde du corps. Il vit dans mon immeuble depuis que j'ai emménagé au loft. Il surveille les allées et venues, il surveille qui sonne en bas, qui vient sur le palier. Quand je ne suis pas là, il s'assure que personne ne tente d'approcher mon appartement. Accessoirement, il arrose les plantes...

_Il est sérieux ?_

- Tu as vraiment un homme qui fait ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...

- Aussi discret que des mouches, je t'ai dit...

Force est de constater qu'effectivement, ce Ted ne s'est jamais fait remarquer.

- Ca sera pareil pour toi... Tu ne t'apercevras de rien, sauf quand ils viendront s'assurer que tout va bien dans la maison...

_Si c'est discret, encore... _

- Je serai aussi enclin à mettre un système d'alarme, et une caméra dans le jardin... sait-on jamais... si Lola joue en extérieur...

- D'accord...

Je ne peux pas priver ma fille de sortir.

- Et te racheter une voiture !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma voiture ? Elle est très bien !

- Je préfèrerais des vitres teintées...

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une nouvelle voiture, juste pour des vitres...

- J'ai les moyens, moi...

- Je refuse que tu me paies une nouvelle voiture !

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Lola et le mini-moi qui va arriver !

- Tu vas avoir une réponse à tout ?

- A tout !

Il continuait de conduire en silence.

- En admettant que j'accepte... j'aurais mon mot à dire sur tout ça ?

- Bella, je suis connu et de ce fait, on sera exposés... Le risque zéro n'existe pas et à moins de passer notre vie déguisés, on se fera prendre... Je pense qu'il faudrait que je fasse un communiqué officiel sur nous deux. Ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir. Quand il n'y a pas de mystère, les gens sont moins curieux. De la même façon, si tu es d'accord avec ça, nous pourrons en faire un pour le petit. Un seul, pas soixante...

- Tu crois que ça peut calmer ça ?

- En général oui, ça marche... Plus les choses sont officielles, moins il y a de fouilles-merdes... On le fera ensemble !

- D'accord...

_Tout ceci me semble si bizarre... si nouveau... des communiqués... je ne pensais pas avoir besoin un jour de « communiquer » sur ma vie... _

Le trajet se déroula tranquillement et je retrouvais le calme de la maison. Les poissons rouges semblaient en pleine forme, Angela avait même nettoyé le bocal. _Faudra que je la remercie... elle assure en tant qu'amie. _Lola émergeait alors qu'Edward la portait pour rentrer, et elle le regarda de longues secondes, immobile.

- On est rentrés à la maison, chérie... murmurais-je en caressant son dos.

Mais elle fixait partout autour d'elle, comme désorientée.

- Tu reconnais ta maison ? Il y a tes poissons, la télévision, le canapé et là-bas, ta chambre...

Je tendais mes bras et la prenais. Elle se serrait contre moi et nichait son visage dans mon cou. Je frissonnais en sentant son nez froid et ses petits doigts sur ma nuque.

- Tu es encore fatiguée mon cœur ?

Je caressais son dos et m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- Je vais finir de décharger la voiture... murmurait Edward.

- Merci...

Je câlinais ma petite fille, l'embrassais, la coucounais. Elle se laissait faire, sans toutefois réagir. Mais elle ne me fuyait pas, elle restait tout contre moi et j'en profitais égoïstement. _Elle ignore encore qu'entre nous deux, il y a son petit frère... Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pas encore... _


	42. Chapter 41: Le petit invité très spécial

**Hello à toutes et à tous ! **

**Veille de mon anniversaire, la fièvre me guette, me voilà au chaud dans mon pieu à rien avoir à faire alors j'me suis dit que vous poster un chapitre serait peut-être une idée moins con que glandouiller.**

**Je vous remercie toutes : ****kikinette11**** (**les alertes doivent merder, je sais pas trop!**), Atchoum16, katner, Annouk, xalexeex25, ****Ilonka**** (**oui, il paraît qu'en 2012, l'autisme a été déclaré "grande cause nationale"... ce n'est pas sur une année qu'il faut faire bouger les choses, et ça prendra plus que douze mois malheureusement. Mais si ça peut réveiller une ou deux consciences...**), Isnoname, aude77, aelita, calimero59, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, Galswinthe, Floraline, ulkan13, vinie65, nana10, Habswifes, birginie, ****Tacha vaillant ****(**tu auras le livre d'Edward ici =)**), alexavia, Rosabella01, Virginiiiiiie, ****callie226 ****(**Jacob avait simplement le deuil de son couple à faire, et sa blessure l'a confronté au fait que Bella refaisait sa vie -il l'a vu de ses propres yeux lorsqu'il vivait chez elle-, et pas lui...**), AuroreAthena, LolaMiSweetlove, ****bellaeva**** (**non, je pense que Jacob l'avait simplement mauvaise. Il n'a pas mauvais fond ici, je ne suis pas une anti-Jacob, je crois juste qu'il n'acceptait pas que Bella refasse sa vie, qu'il ait merdé... pas toujours facile de se regarder dans la glace et se dire qu'on a déconné à un moment donné, et qu'on a tout perdu...**), Ronnie32, halay, ****corail**** (**En dehors de Lola, on a encore un détail à régler...**), coco-des-iles, lena -lna933-, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Fleur50, So-Amel, aussidagility, Shirley, ****Mll poisse ****(**tout d'abord, laisse-moi te remercier pour tes compliments :) ensuite, concernant ce que pensent les autistes, c'est très déstabilisant... Mon cousin est autiste et je cotoie dans ma vie professionnelle un autre autiste du même âge, il faut s'accrocher, les deux sont très différents et pourtant subissent la même maladie. Mais ce sont deux enfants géniaux que j'adore!**), Nini Hathaway, Maryfanfictions, soraya2107, lapiaf8, alicia38, Mariefandetwilight, Asuna93, erika shoval et choubidou. lily.**

**Je remercie également **melacullen** pour sa correction ! **

**Je tenais enfin, avant de vous laisser, à vous parler d'un livre que je lis actuellement qui s'appelle ****L'enfant cheval**** écrit par Rupert Isaacson. Il s'agit de l'histoire réelle, ni plus ni moins, de monsieur Isaacson et de son épouse qui ont découvert que leur fils Rowan est atteint d'autisme, à l'âge de deux ans. Ce livre retranscrit l'histoire de ce petit garçon totalement replié sur lui-même, qui passe sa journée à aligner ses animaux. Alors qu'un jour, il se balade dans les prés avec son père, il se met à courir et se réfugie dans le pré de plusieurs chevaux et son père le retrouve entre les pattes d'une jument Betsy. Rowan a prononcé ses premiers mots "cohérents" (**avant il babillait**) entre les jambes de cette jument et immédiatement, le cheval s'est mise en position de soumission devant Rowan. Suite à cet événement, Rowan et son papa vont se mettre à monter tous les jours Betsy, pour de longues balades durant lesquelles Rowan effectue des progrès spectaculaires, avant de retomber dans un stade plus "primaire" de retour à la maison. Cette histoire est ni plus ni moins qu'un genre de précurseur de l'équithérapie, dont j'ai déjà parlé ici, et dont je reparle dans ce chapitre. Monsieur Isaacson et son épouse décident de partir parcourir la Mongolie à cheval avec Rowan, pour rencontrer des chamans. **_Et chercher une guérison ?_

**L'expérience, les expériences même, relatées par Rupert Isaacson dans ce livre sont étonnantes, et le témoignage est poignant. Réel. Je suis actuellement dans cette lecture, et c'est un livre assez inédit. ****Je le conseille à toutes celles et ceux que le sujet intéresse****. Vivement. Un film, plutôt un documentaire même, a été tiré de ce voyage en Mongolie. Ils étaient accompagné d'un réalisateur durant ce périple. Si vous souhaitez d'avantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, par MP. Je vous transmettrai plus de détails sur cet ouvrage.**

**Je vous souhaite maintenant une très bonne lecture,**

**et à très vite.**

**Tiftouff19.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 41 : Le petit invité très spécial**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Lola avait terminé sa séance chez le pédopsychiatre. Elle n'avait pas parlé, même devant le professionnel. Mais elle avait beaucoup dessiné et elle dessinait encore dans la petite salle alors que je m'entretenais avec son médecin.

- Elle fait un véritable blocage...

- Comment puis-je l'en faire sortir ?

_J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise autre chose, sincèrement... _

- Vous devez absolument ne pas la laisser faire. Quitte à bousculer un peu ses habitudes... Plus elle passera de temps dans le mutisme, moins ce sera facile d'en sortir pour elle.

- Je suis désemparée...

- Quand a-t-elle décidé de ne plus parler ?

_Décidé ? Parce que ma fille a décidé de se taire ?_

- Vous pensez qu'elle le fait exprès ?

- Je l'ignore encore, mais nous devons examiner toutes les possibilités, le fait qu'elle devienne muette volontairement ou involontairement... Quand a-t-elle perdu l'usage de la parole ?

- Nous étions chez mon père... je lui avais annoncé que je quittais mon compagnon, et je crois qu'elle ne comprenait pas... Elle est très attachée à Edward...

- Edward... Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

Je ne craignais rien, il est soumis au secret professionnel.

- Vous vous souvenez de la session que nous avions organisé, où j'avais demandé à Lola de m'emmener des objets qu'elle aimait ?

- Oui...

- Elle avait emmené sa poupée, son crayon rouge et ses disques d'Edward Cullen...

Bien malgré moi, je souriais. A cette époque, je ne connaissais Edward que par les chansons.

_Maintenant, disons que j'ai d'autres... privilèges ! _

- C'est compliqué pour Lola... Je me suis séparée d'Edward brièvement... j'ai tenté de lui expliquer au mieux ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne verrait plus Edward... Mais nous avons résolu ce qui n'allait pas entre nous, et elle a vu Edward revenir avec nous...

- Quelle a été sa réaction quand elle l'a revu ?

- Elle s'est réfugiée en haut...

- A-t-elle été distante avec lui, par la suite ?

- Oui... Elle ne parlait pas, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle s'enfuyait... Maintenant il y a du mieux, mais elle ne parle toujours pas et l'ignore royalement... On a tout essayé ! La stimuler, la faire jouer, lui poser des questions, l'autorité... et rien... Et sincèrement, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre...

- Il vous faudra vous armer de patience, le combat sera long...

- Ad vitam aeternam, vous voulez dire...

Il me souriait. Poliment. _Qui ne dit mot consent... et je sais que Lola sera comme ça toute sa vie... _

- Comment puis-je faire ?

- Ne soyez pas trop dure, ni effrayante... Ne criez pas, continuez à établir un contact très important avec elle. Restez en lien sans rien changer à votre comportement vis-à-vis d'elle...

_C'est si compliqué..._

- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- Votre rôle sera capital auprès de votre fille ! Vous êtes son repère, bien plus que son père... Vous êtes sa seule figure stable... Ne changez rien...

_Ne rien changer. Alors que tout va changer._

- Docteur... Je suis...

_Pourquoi ça me semble si dur de lui dire ? Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Je. Suis. Enceinte. Je ne fais rien de mal... je porte juste mon bébé... _

- Oui ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lola qui observait sa feuille avec attention, en marmonnant quelques mots avec ses lèvres sans former de mots.

- Enceinte...

- Ah...

_Oui "ah". Je suis enceinte. Ce n'est pas un crime, non ? _

- Ce sera un grand changement pour ma fille...

- Oui, effectivement... Le sait-elle ?

- Pas encore... Mon compagnon et moi-même sommes très... inquiets... à l'idée de lui en parler... Nous ne savons pas comment nous devons nous y prendre...

- Le plus simplement du monde... Voulez-vous qu'on lui en parle ensemble ?

- Non... Je veux... je voudrais le faire avec Edward...

- Je vous conseille également d'associer le papa de Lola à cette révélation. Ce sera pour elle une façon de comprendre que tout son univers est au courant de ce changement, et que les nouvelles dispositions seront approuvées par tous !

- D'accord...

- Prenez les choses le plus simplement du monde. Plus vous vous compliquerez les choses, plus ce sera compliqué pour Lola également... Annoncez-lui ceci de la plus simple des manières...

- Mon compagnon écrit des livres, et il a pensé en écrire un sur ce sujet pour le faire lire à Lola, voir ce qu'elle en pense... lui expliquer les choses...

- Ce peut être une bonne initiative... Si Lola est réceptive à son travail d'artiste, l'expérience peut être judicieuse... Est-elle réceptive à votre ami ?

Je regardais ma fille.

- Elle a toujours été réceptive à son travail, à sa musique, à ses livres... Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment compris que l'Edward de ses photos est aussi l'Edward qui est à la maison... Parfois je crois que oui, parfois non... On dirait qu'elle en a deux distinctions très différentes, je ne sais pas... mais elle n'est pas sauvage avec lui...

Ma Lola se relevait à ce moment-là, traversait la pièce et revenait vers moi avec le capuchon bleu et le feutre rouge. Elle tentait de remettre le bouchon, y arrivait, mais quand c'était fait, elle fronçait les sourcils et les séparait, apparemment très en colère.

- Tu te trompes de couleur ma chérie... C'est ça qui t'énerve... Regarde...

Je me levais, changeais les capuchons et rebouchais les feutres. Elle les reprenait et les alignait sur la table.

- Voilà... On va rentrer ma puce ? On a fini aujourd'hui...

Le pédopsychiatre s'approchait.

- Vous reprendrez les séances chez Charlotte, elles semblaient porter ses fruits...

- Oui...

- Et pourquoi ne pas retenter une séance d'équithérapie ?

- Vous croyez que ce serait une bonne option ?

- Cette méthode est une des plus réussies...

- Je vais aussi me renseigner pour une thérapie musicale...

- Très bien ! Nous continuerons à nous voir. Même jour, même heure la semaine prochaine ?

- Nous serons là ! Merci docteur...

Il me souriait, bienveillant.

- Et toutes mes félicitations...

J'attrapais ma fille dans mes bras, et récupérais mon sac à main.

- Merci...

Lola s'appuyait contre moi, pesant de tout son poids.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais encore pouvoir la porter longtemps, avec le bébé... Mon dos commençait à ne plus être coopératif... les joies d'une grossesse... _

Quand je revenais à la maison, Edward n'était pas là. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant de repartir, et il avait voulu passer la journée chez son père et Esmé, pour parler de son projet d'écriture pour Lola. Ma fille filait immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et je m'attelais à la préparation du dîner.

_De la viande marinée. Il faut que je mange de la viande marinée ce soir ! _

La salive se précipitait dans ma bouche, telle une pulsion inavouable. _S'il ne m'en reste pas au congel... _Je farfouillais dans le conservateur glacé, en vain. _Merde ! _La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrait sur Edward, qui portait un dossier bleu sous le bras et ses clés à la main.

- Salut vous !

- Il n'y a pas de porc mariné !

Il s'approchait et m'embrassait. _Je m'en fiche ! Il n'y a pas de viande ! _

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus de porc mariné pour ce soir !

- C'est pas grave, on mangera ce qu'il y a...

Il posait son dossier sur la table et retirait sa veste en jeans.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Edward ! Il n'y a plus de porc mariné !

- J'suis pas sourd bébé !

Il se versait un verre de soda. _Alors c'est tout ? Il n'y a pas de viande marinée, et il se verse un verre de soda ! _

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes ce que ça veut dire, Edward ! Il n'y a plus de porc mariné pour ce soir, et j'ai très envie de manger du porc mariné !

- J'crois qu'il reste des steaks !

- Je VEUX ce putain de porc mariné ! Tu m'entends ?

Il écarquillait les yeux, visiblement effrayé.

- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

_Je ne veux pas manger autre chose... ce truc c'est super bon, ça change ! J'en veux ! _

Je me sentais déçue de devoir envisager de manger autre chose.

- Oh... Est-ce que c'est ça les genres de pulsions de maternité ? Tu veux du porc, alors il faut que j'aille en acheter, c'est ça ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

_Je vais manger du porc mariné ce soir ! _

- J'ai pas le choix, je crois...

Il soupirait, renfilait sa veste en jeans et attrapait ses clés. _Il est génial ! Je l'adore ! _Je me jetais à son cou.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi !

Il m'embrassait doucement et riait, caressant ma joue.

- Tu comptes me faire des comédies jusqu'au bout ?

- J'ai été très pénible pour Lola !

Il eut un petit rire narquois et levait les yeux au ciel avant de m'embrasser.

- Je vais aller en chercher au magasin...

- Prends tout ton temps ! Mais pas trop quand même...

_Et il me faut du sexe, aussi ! _

- Tu m'allumes, là ?

Un de mes doigts glissait le long de son tee-shirt blanc. _Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il l'enlève... _

- On dirait...

Il fondit sur mes lèvres et je sentis sa langue se frayer un passage dans ma bouche, pour taquiner la mienne. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un placard dans la cuisine, son corps se pressant contre le mien.

_Dur de choisir entre du sexe, et ma viande et..._

Ma viande.

- Edward ! Va me chercher ma viande !

Il grognait littéralement et je riais, en le regardant s'éloigner.

- T'auras ma peau !

Je me redressais mais alors que j'allais l'embrasser, Lola fit son apparition, des larmes sur ses joues et deux morceaux d'un disque cassé dans ses mains.

- Bah, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle avait retroussé sa lèvre inférieure, et elle pleurait. Elle me tendait les deux parties cassées, tremblante. Je le retournais.

_Le premier album d'Edward, son préféré... _

- Oh mon cœur... Il est cassé ton disque ?

Ses sanglots silencieux coulaient un peu plus forts. _Mais toujours sans parole... _

- Ma Lola... shhh... Est-ce que tu as cassé le disque ?

Je l'embrassais et la serrais contre moi. Elle tendait son doigt vers le comptoir, et le rouleau de scotch qui s'y trouvait.

- Oh ma chérie... On ne peut pas réparer le CD avec du scotch... Il ne passera plus dans la chaîne-hifi...

Elle se cachait les yeux dans ses petites mains, et je l'embrassais.

- On ira t'en acheter un autre, ma chérie... Dès demain matin, maman ira... D'accord ?

Elle s'éloignait de moi et allait vers Edward. Elle lui donnait les morceaux du disque et du bout de ses index, rapprochait les deux mains d'Edward l'une contre l'autre. Edward s'accroupissait à sa hauteur.

- Je suis désolé Lola... Je ne peux pas réparer le disque...

Elle força deux fois plus, son visage devenait rouge. Edward lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Pardon Lola... Je ne suis pas capable de réparer ton disque...

Elle lui reprit le CD des mains de mon compagnon et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dans sa chambre.

_Merde... Ça a vraiment l'air de la toucher... _

- Ca va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je vais la voir...

- Ok... Je vais chercher ta viande...

Je lui souriais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma fille. Elle essayait de faire rentrer le disque dans la chaîne-hifi. _Elle a sûrement dû insister et casser le disque comme ça... _

- N'insiste pas ma chérie, ton disque est cassé... Je te promets que demain matin dès que le magasin ouvre, maman ira t'en acheter un nouveau !

Elle se laissait tomber violemment sur ses fesses et pleurait de plus belle. Elle tentait de le remettre droit, comme si elle faisait un puzzle. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et l'aidais.

_Il faut qu'elle voit par elle-même que ce n'est plus possible de faire marcher son disque... _

Mais elle voyait bien qu'il manquait un petit bout du disque, et que du coup nous ne pouvions plus le former correctement. Pourtant, elle s'évertuait à le remettre en place encore et encore, et j'ignore combien de temps je la regardais faire en lui murmurant que dès demain, elle aurait son nouveau CD.

Et je comptais bien être devant le magasin pour l'ouverture à huit heures tapantes. _Je sais que ça compte pour elle. Et ce qui compte pour elle, compte pour moi. _

La porte s'ouvrait et j'embrassais ma fille avant de retourner à la cuisine. Edward tenait deux poches.

- Et voilà pour madame : du porc mariné, il y en a huit barquettes, tu en mets au congel' pour éviter à nouveau ce cirque !

Je riais et déballais les barquettes. _Ça va être la fête, bébé ! Tu seras satisfait de ton envie de viande. Maman va y veiller ! _

- Merci mon amour...

Il tenait une deuxième poche dans sa main.

- Où est Lola ?

- Dans sa chambre...

- Lola ? Tu peux venir voir ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Héhé...

J'allais chercher ma fille, légèrement intriguée par son comportement.

- Tu viens mon cœur ? Edward voudrait te parler...

Je la prenais dans mes bras, littéralement poids mort, et revenais vers mon compagnon.

- Regarde Lola... Je sais que tu fais dodo le soir en écoutant mon disque... Comme tu l'as cassé, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais quand même en avoir un autre pour ce soir...

Il déballait la poche et en sortait son premier album.

- Je suis passé au loft, j'en ai un ou deux qui traînent...

_Mon dieu... Il a fait ça... _Il me souriait et tendait le disque à Lola. Elle l'attrapait et regardait l'album emballé, avant de le porter à sa joue et de le caresser.

- Merci beaucoup Edward... Tu dis merci, Lola ?

Mais nous attendions, en vain.

La façon qu'elle avait de câliner son CD était pourtant pour moi, la plus belle des réponses. Elle descendit de mes bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre et je la retrouvais avec ses petits ciseaux à bout rond à essayer de découper l'emballage.

- Regarde ma puce, maman va le faire...

Je défaisais le cellophane, insérais le disque dans la chaîne-hifi. Après quoi, après avoir longuement écouté pour voir si le CD proposait les mêmes musiques, Lola me tendit le livret de l'album et me montrait du doigt les photos au-dessus de son lit.

- Tu veux que maman les coupe pour les scotcher au mur ?

Elle opinait et je m'exécutais. Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte et une fois que j'eus tout coupé et mis des bouts de scotch, elle accrocha elle-même ses photos. Elle s'arrangea pour coller les clichés sous les autres, de façon parfaite. Les images étaient identiques puisqu'il s'agissait du même album, mais elle semblait satisfaite.

Je fus surprise de la voir se déshabiller, et se mettre au lit.

- Bah ma Lola ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir... En plus, tu es toute nue...

Je riais en la regardant faire et attrapais son pyjama.

- Il faut manger d'abord ma chérie... ensuite tu iras au dodo...

Elle se cachait sous sa couette et Edward s'approchait et s'agenouillait devant le matelas.

_Elle croit peut-être que parce qu'elle écoute le disque, elle doit aller au lit... _

Je caressais la nuque d'Edward du bout des doigts et il embrassait mon cou.

- Merci Edward...

Il posait sa main droite sur mon ventre.

- Je t'en prie...

- Ça compte pour moi... et pour elle aussi !

Il me souriait et je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres. Quand nous nous redressions, je soulevais la couette. Lola s'était endormie. Je tentais de lui enfiler tant bien que mal une chemise de nuit et fermais les volets.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

_Ça m'avait fait de la peine de voir Lola s'évertuer à tenter de réparer son disque cassé, et de voir Bella lui promettre de se lever aux aurores pour aller lui en acheter un autre. Aussi, j'étais parti lui en récupérer un, épargnant un voyage inutile à Bella, et des tracas supplémentaires pour la petite Lola._

J'avais bien été récompensé par Bella pour avoir été chercher sa viande au supermarché. J'avais dû signer quelques autographes et prendre quelques photos, mais ça valait le coup.

Je tentais de retrouver ma respiration, en sueur, Bella nue contre moi dans la chambre. _D'accord, dès qu'il y aura une course de dernière minute à faire, appelez-moi ! _Bella embrassait mon torse et le caressait avec tendresse.

- C'était bon...

- J'suis d'accord avec ça...

Elle redressait la tête et nous échangions un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse. Apparemment, en plus des pulsions alimentaires, Bella pouvait se révéler être un genre de tigresse sexuelle avec sa grossesse. _Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là... _Nous restions dans un silence apaisant, qui fut rompu par la main de Bella qui descendait dangereusement en dessous de mon nombril.

_Tigresse, hein ? _

Elle caressait mon ventre en montant et descendant, allant jusqu'à mes cuisses. Elle évitait soigneusement la zone précieuse, jusqu'au moment où, alors qu'elle glissait sa langue dans ma bouche, elle passa sa petite main chaude sur ma virilité. _Elle aura ma peau, mais c'est foutrement bon ! _Je perdais la tête quand elle faisait courir ses lèvres et sa langue sur mon cou, mon torse... Elle serrait mon sexe dur entre ses doigts et allait et venait, avant de descendre plus bas. Ce fut trop quand sa langue le rencontrait, et qu'elle me prenait dans sa bouche en gémissant longuement.

- Oh merde... Putain Bella !

Le fait de la regarder dans cet acte me rendait encore plus fou, surtout qu'elle semblait y prendre un certain plaisir également. Sa main jouait sur moi au rythme de sa bouche, et elle me couvrait de toutes ces attentions orales merveilleuses.

_Oui, merveilleuses... C'est si... wow... _

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches de pousser vers l'avant, butant au fond de sa gorge. Elle se retirait quelques secondes, continuant de me caresser les yeux dans les yeux.

- Oh merde, Bella...

Elle me faisait littéralement l'amour et je me perdais, venant violemment dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle remontait en rampant sur moi, lascive, et je l'embrassais, me goûtant sur ses lèvres douces.

- Bella... c'était trop bon...

- Je t'aime...

Je la retournais et m'installais entre ses jambes, prêt à lui rendre ce plaisir.

- Non Edward... C'était pour te remercier pour avoir été acheter la viande... riait-elle.

- A ton service mon amour...

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, et continuais d'embrasser son corps. Je m'arrêtais un instant sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait, formant un petit nid pour notre bébé. _Mais bon, plus tard, parce qu'imaginer qu'il y a notre fils dans un moment si... intime... bon... voilà quoi ! _Je m'interdisais de penser à cela pour l'instant, continuant mon chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa féminité. Je la frôlais du bout de la langue et Bella haletait, se cambrant.

- Oh Edward... C'est... oui... encore...

Je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait, me délectant de son fruit intime. Plus je la goûtais, plus j'avais de nouveau envie d'elle. _En fait, j'ai toujours envie d'elle. Tout le temps. _Je la laissais au bord de son plaisir avant de prendre sa jambe droite et de la plaquer contre mon torse. Je la pénétrais lentement, lui arrachant un énième soupir pour la nuit. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, liés de la plus intime des façons. Le plaisir nous emportait et elle m'enserrait avec force en gémissant, alors que je venais au fond de son ventre pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

**::..**

- Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on le fasse avant que je ne reprenne ?

" - Oui, ça serait bien... J'organise ça pour demain ?"

- Oui, je vais en toucher deux mots à Bella !

" - Tu veux qu'elle vienne ? "

- Non. J'irai faire la déclaration seul... Des nouvelles du côté de Kate ?

" - Ton avocat a envoyé chez toi la copie de la rupture de contrat pour motif grave... Tu as été porter plainte ?"

L'idée de porter plainte contre Kate, que je croyais mon amie, me semblait insupportable. Mais elle m'a trahie.

- Je vais y aller bientôt...

" - D'accord... Je serai là demain, je vais trier les journalistes présents selon leur sérieux..."

- Merci Cassy ! T'es royale !

" - Je t'en prie ! A demain !"

- Salut !

Je raccrochais. Bella avait emmené Lola chez Charlotte ce matin, un peu anxieuse de la laisser. _Mais ça ne peut lui faire que du bien._

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Cassy a convoqué la presse pour demain à l'hôtel de ville de Seattle pour officialiser la situation...

- A propos du bébé ?

- Oui... Et de Kate, aussi...

Elle me souriait, timide. J'attrapais sa main.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non... Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer, c'est tout...

- Ca va aller... Crois-moi, une fois qu'ils savent la vérité, ils sont chiants mais bien moins... Ce qui les excite, c'est l'inconnu, les secrets... Une fois qu'ils savent...

- Si tu es sûr de toi...

- Oui, je le suis ! C'est le meilleur !

- Bien... Mais pas un mot sur la situation de Lola...

- Tu as ma parole...

- Ni sur la date d'arrivée du bébé, ni sur le sexe, ni rien d'autre...

- Juste le nécessaire, je te le promets !

- Je voudrais l'annoncer à ma mère d'abord... Même si elle n'est pas compréhensive, elle mérite de savoir...

- Bien sûr !

- Je pensais l'inviter à prendre un apéritif ce soir...

- C'est toi qui décide mon amour...

Je l'embrassais sur le front avant qu'elle ne téléphone à Renée.

Le soir-même, à 18h tapantes, Renée et son mari Phil entraient dans la maison. Je leur ouvrais, alors que Bella terminait de préparer les apéritifs sans alcool. Elle avait passé un pantalon noir large à taille élastique, et un pull blanc tout simple. Lola n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son retour chez Charlotte. Elle regardait ses poupées quand j'étais passé, et parlais sans prononcer de phrases.

- Bonsoir Renée, bonsoir Phil...

- Bonsoir Edward...

Elle me serrait poliment la main. Bella lui adressait un sourire timide.

- Merci d'être venue, maman...

Mais Renée s'immobilisait.

- Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Malgré moi, malgré la tension émanant de la pièce, je souriais et me plaçais aux côtés de Bella.

- Oui... Je suis enceinte... murmura Bella.

Renée regardait sa fille, puis moi, puis sa fille, et encore moi.

- De lui ?

- Bien évidemment, d'Edward !

Renée ne disait rien, et je craignais ses paroles. _Elle a l'air... impulsive dirais-je. _Mais à ma grande surprise, elle se précipitait sur sa fille et la serrait contre elle.

- Oh ma chérie ! Je pensais que Lola serait ma seule petite-fille ! C'est... oh je suis si contente !

Elle l'embrassait, et Bella semblait perdue. Phil s'approchait de moi et me serrait la main.

- Félicitations !

- Merci...

- Maman, tu m'étouffes...

- Oh pardon !

Elle s'éloignait et me prenait dans ses bras.

- Merci Edward ! Je suis si désolée d'avoir douté de toi, de ta sincérité envers ma petite ! Un bébé... Merci !

- J'aime votre fille... Soyez-en sûre !

- Je ne peux que te croire ! Oh, c'est prévu pour quand ?

- Dans un peu moins de six mois maintenant... A la première échographie, le docteur a dit que c'était probablement un petit garçon...

- Magnifique ! Avez-vous choisi le prénom ?

Bella souriait.

- Pas encore... on a le temps...

- Ca va venir vite, Bella ! Très vite !

- On va déjà entamer les travaux pour faire deux pièces supplémentaires, sa chambre et un genre de pouponnière... Je compte préserver l'espace de Lola...

- Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

Bella nous invitait à nous asseoir, et elle servait les cocktails non alcoolisés. _Solidarité ! _

- Elle l'ignore encore...

- Bella, il serait temps de lui dire, non ?

- J'écris un livre pour les enfants sur la grossesse... Je suis en passe de le terminer, c'est une petite histoire... Il manque un élément ou deux... Nous comptons le lui lire, et ensuite le lui dire...

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux...

Bella attrapait ma main sous la table et je la serrais, la posant contre ma cuisse.

- C'est compliqué maman...

- Lola est très intelligente ! C'est une petite-fille géniale ! Elle comprendra très vite et je suis sûre qu'elle nous étonnera tous !

Ça, j'en suis sûr aussi...

_Mais ce n'est pas ma fille, et je peux entendre l'angoisse de Bella... _

**::..**

Les flashs crépitaient dans la salle de la mairie. Cassy était sur le côté, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attentive. Je sortais mon petit papier.

- Merci d'être venus toutes et tous... Si je vous ai choisi, c'est pour vous annoncer plusieurs choses qui vont changer. Il y a d'abord eu, comme vous le savez maintenant, du mouvement dans mon staff technique. Mademoiselle Kate Hudson a été licencié pour motif grave de son rôle d'assistante. Elle a commis un impair, qui ne peut être pardonné. Pour des raisons juridiques, et parce qu'une instruction va bientôt être lancée, je ne peux vous expliquer les raisons de son départ. Sachez qu'elle n'est pas remplacée actuellement, Cassy Dinlert ici présente remplit les deux fonctions.

Je marquais une pause. Ils étaient tous là, à noter ou à enregistrer mes paroles.

- La deuxième raison me concerne plus personnellement. Ma compagne Isabella et moi-même souhaitons vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine de notre bébé...

J'entendis des "hein" s'élever dans l'assistance.

- Nous attendons un enfant, et nous sommes absolument ravis, et aux anges de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Mon amie se porte très bien, le bébé aussi. Nous souhaitons officialiser cette nouvelle, et trouver ainsi un peu de paix pour préparer sereinement, dans un cadre absolument privé, la venue au monde de ce bébé. Je vous demande en tant qu'homme, de ne pas traquer ma compagne, et de respecter notre intimité. Nous communiquerons sur le sujet lorsque ce sera nécessaire mais sachez qu'en dehors, aucune photo officielle ne sera faite, et si vous voyez la tête de notre bébé dans les magazines, ce sera purement une photo volée. Dans ce cas ultime, j'attaquerai en justice toute personne prenant des clichés de notre famille...

Ferme. C'est ce qui leur faut. La plupart des journalistes ici présents sont sérieux, et respecteront cette demande. Il y aura toujours un con ou deux pour jouer avec le fil électrique. _Tant pis pour eux ! _

- Nous programmerons une interview de reprise des concerts... Je répondrai à vos questions à ce moment-là... Merci d'être venus...

Je me levais pour les laisser me prendre en photos, et quittais la salle sous leurs questions lancées à tout va.

Cassy m'accompagnait au secrétariat, où j'avais entreposé mes affaires.

- On doit être au studio dans un quart d'heure pour enregistrer ton livre audio...

_J'avais décidé de faire un support écrit, et un support audio. Les deux versions étant destinées d'abord à Lola, puis au public ensuite. _

- Je dois passer récupérer les dessins de Jasper pour faire relier un premier exemplaire pour Lola, d'ici ce soir...

Cassy consultait sa montre d'un air fâché.

- Il nous reste un peu moins de quatorze minutes maintenant... Tu fonces au studio, je passe chez ton frère...

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil.

- Ma Cassy-réponse-à-tout !

- Toujours ! Et c'est pour ça que tu me gardes !

Je conduisais vers le studio pour enregistrer le livre. J'avais la version définitive avec moi, et Esmé m'attendait déjà là-bas, un dossier sous le bras.

- Bonjour mon chéri !

- Salut Esmé !

Je l'embrassais.

- Brillante idée ce livre pour Lola !

- J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de la familiariser avec l'idée d'un petit frère, au lieu de le lui annoncer de but en blanc...

- Il faudra le lui lire rapidement...

- Bella écoutera la bande-son ce soir, et demain on le lui lira... Je passe faire relier le premier exemplaire en rentrant...

Esmé et moi nous installions dans le studio, derrière les micros, et commencions la lecture du livre alors que Cassy ramenait les illustrations de Jasper, plutôt réussies je devais le reconnaître...

**::..**

Ma grande crainte avait été que Bella n'approuve pas ce livre, mais elle semblait totalement d'accord avec son contenu.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je rentrais dans la chambre de Lola alors qu'elle était lovée contre sa maman, dans le plus beau tableau que je n'avais jamais vu. Ma compagne, son ventre s'arrondissant de jour en jour, était appuyée contre la tête de lit de sa fille, et cette dernière était collée à elle, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, l'air timide mais totalement abandonnée. Elle semblait sans tee-shirt sur le haut, mais peut-être que la couette sur elle me donnait cette fausse impression.

_Ou était-ce seulement une nouvelle phase... _

Bella tenait dans ses mains le petit livre que j'avais fait relier avant de rentrer. Elle avait entamé la lecture depuis peu de temps. Peut-être une page, tout au plus. Je ne m'avançais pas trop, pour ne pas perturber le petit rituel de Lola. En fond musical tournait mon premier album très doucement. Et Bella lisait.

- _" Lila remarquait que quelque chose avait changé chez sa maman. Elle était toujours contente, son papa et elle riaient beaucoup, et ils parlaient de faire des travaux dans la maison. Changer la peinture, acheter un petit lit._

_- Maman, pourquoi changes-tu la chambre de papi et mamie quand ils viennent dormir ?_

_- C'est parce que nous allons avoir un invité très spécial, ma chérie... expliquait avec douceur sa maman._

_Mais Lila ne comprenait toujours pas. Si un invité très spécial arrivait, où dormiraient son papi et sa mamie quand ils viendront lui rendre visite ?_

_Lila voyait son papa et sa maman travailler dur dans la chambre, changer le papier blanc en papier bleu, rajouter de la moquette. Et puis un jour, alors que Lila jouait et que sa maman dormait sur le canapé, la petite fille observait sa maman qui se reposait. _

_- Le ventre de maman gonfle ! pensa-t-elle._

_Alors, elle courut très vite jusqu'à la chambre, où se trouvait son papa. _

_- Papa ! Papa ! s'écria-t-elle. Le ventre de maman gonfle ! _

_Son papa lui souriait gentiment. _

_- C'est normal ma chérie..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ta maman se prépare à accueillir un petit invité très spécial..._

_- Mais qui c'est ? _

_Lila s'agaçait. Personne ne lui expliquait pourquoi la maison changeait, et pourquoi son papa fabriquait un petit lit aussi minuscule._

_- Papi et Mamie ne pourront jamais dormir dans un lit si petit... songea-t-elle._

_Son papa lui promit de tout lui expliquer lorsque sa maman se réveillerait. En attendant, Lila retourna sagement jouer dans sa chambre. _

_Le soir, alors que sa maman était encore allongée "décidément, elle se reposait beaucoup en ce moment" pensait Lila, son papa lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de sa mère._

_- Lila, tu as remarqué que nous faisons des travaux dans la maison, et que le ventre de ta maman est plus gros que d'habitude..._

_- Oui ! Est-ce que papi et mamie vont dormir dans le petit lit ?_

_- Non ma chérie... Ce petit lit est pour notre invité spécial..._

_- Et c'est qui ?_

_Il posa alors délicatement la main de sa fille sur le ventre de sa maman._

_- Ce petit invité, c'est ton petit frère qui arrivera dans quelques mois... Tu vas devenir une grande sœur..._

_- C'est quoi, être grande sœur ?_

_- C'est devenir grande. Aider sa maman avec le bébé, s'en occuper. Lui donner tout l'amour que l'on peut, et parfois lui prêter quelques jouets. Lui apprendre des choses, et parfois quelques bêtises... Mais être grande sœur, c'est aussi rendre son papa et sa maman fiers de toi... _

_- Je ne sais pas faire tout ça... Ça a l'air compliqué... _

_- On t'apprendra ma chérie, tu as tout le temps pour ça, et nous serons toujours là pour t'aider..."_

Bella refermait le petit livre, et me regardait avec un léger sourire.

- Et voilà ma Lola... C'était une jolie histoire, pas vrai ?

Lola regardait sa maman dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de Lila ? Elle s'appelle presque comme toi... Li-la, Lo-la... Et Lila va devenir grande sœur... son papa et sa maman vont avoir un bébé chez eux... Lila va avoir un bébé à la maison... Est-ce que tu crois que Lila va avoir peur ?

Mais Lola ne bougeait pas, parfaitement immobile.

- Toutes les petites filles deviennent grandes sœurs un jour tu sais... Est-ce que ce livre t'a plu ? C'est Edward qui l'a écrit, rien que pour toi... Tu aimes ?

Lola penchait sa tête vers l'arrière, et les photos de mon disque scotchées au mur.

- Oui, c'est Edward qui l'a écrit...

Bella me montrait du doigt dans la pièce.

- Tu vois ? C'est Edward...

Lola me désignait du doigt à son tour.

- Très bien ma chérie... Alors, tu as aimé ce livre ?

La petite reportait son attention sur le livre, qu'elle rouvrait à la première page, avant de le rendre à sa mère.

Qui, inlassablement, recommençait la lecture.


	43. Chapter 42 : Le bébé pictogramme

**Saloute tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 42. Hum, je l'aime bien, me demandez pas pourquoi ! Rapidement, je vous informe qu'étant donné que je vais passer une petite chose qui s'appelle examen pour l'avenir, plus communément appelé CAP petite enfance, je vais prendre un peu plus de temps pour poster. Vous aurez le chapitre 43 dans quinze jours, mais il s'écoulera peut-être trois à quatre semaines pour avoir le 44eme... J'en suis navrée mais hey, la fanfiction ne me donnera pas mon diplôme et ne me fera pas gagner ma vie !**

**Je vous remercie toutes : ****Looove. T**** (**oh merci beaucoup ! et merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire**), Ronnie32, lisouarras, ****aussidagility**** (**je t'ai envoyé un email concernant le livre!**), Asuna93, halay, fan-par-hasard21, ****ConstanceBr**** (**merci à toi, j'espère ne pas te lasser :)**), lapiaf8, ****coco-des-iles**** (**Edward, c'est Edward que veux-tu lol**), SweetyMarie, ****Corail**** (**Huuummm... il y a certaines choses qui sont dans ta liste de choses à régler, et une petite autre que vous n'envisagez peut-être pas...**), ulkan13, ****pounine**** (**je te transmets mon email de suite!**), ****Morgane**** (**merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire!**), callie226, ****choubidou. lily**** (**merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire toi aussi :)**), ****Maryfanfictions**** (**je suis totalement captivée par L'enfant cheval**), ****kikinette11**** (**MP envoyé au sujet de L'Enfant cheval**), larsand, ****Shirley**** (**merci :) sans indiscrétion j'ai eu 23 ans :)**), Annouk, vinie65, birginie, PatiewSnows, Soraya2107, edwardbellaamour, Fleur50, AuroreAthena, bellaeva, Imaginaire-de-kiki, mmccg, calimero59, Isnoname, Elodie pixie B, erika shoval, ****Ilonka**** (**merci pour mon anniversaire :)**), lena -lna933-, xalexeex25, tacha vaillant, katner, sarinette60, Habswifes, aelita48, ****Melanie**** (**merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire c'est gentil :)**), ****LolaMiSweetlove**** (**merci pour ton passage et mon anniversaire :)**), Galswinthe, Lily-Rose-Bella, ****Atchoum16**** (**oui, je te conseille de te procurer L'enfant cheval, il est sur amazon et il coûte environ 7euros**), ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**effectivement, Hudson c'est pas le plus important ^^**), amlove, So-Amel, Virginiiie, Grazie, aude77, Sam's Masen, Nini Hathaway et Tinga Bella. **

**Je remercie **melacullen** pour sa correction, bien évidemment ! **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**

**A très vite**

**Tiftouff.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 42 : Le bébé pictogramme**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Chaque soir depuis quatre jours, je lisais à Lola son nouveau livre. Ce soir, Edward nous avait ramené la version audio du bouquin et Lola l'avait écoutée en boucle jusqu'à s'endormir.

Jacob devait arriver demain matin, pour une visite médicale poussée concernant ses blessures, à l'hôpital militaire de Seattle. Il devait également rencontrer son chef de régiment, pour recevoir son dédommagement financier de la part du gouvernement. _Une forte prime + un dédommagement + le premier versement de sa pension de retraite anticipée. _

Pour lui, l'armée est terminée. Et c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que même si nous étions séparés, il reste mon premier mari, et le père de ma fille. Et l'idée de l'accompagner à l'aéroport tout en ignorant si j'allais le revoir m'était très dur. Même si je regrettais la façon dont c'était arrivé, j'étais soulagée de savoir que le père de ma fille ne mettrait plus sa vie en danger inutilement.

Nous avions convenu de profiter de sa venue pour annoncer officiellement à notre fille qu'elle allait être grande sœur. Elle avait beau lire le livre, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle établisse un lien entre notre situation et celle de l'histoire. Nous avions décidé de suivre les conseils du psychologue, et d'impliquer Jacob dans cette annonce. _Jacob est important pour Lola. _

Je m'allongeais, nerveuse, auprès d'Edward après avoir été vérifié que Lola dormait bien. Je l'avais recouverte correctement, elle était dans une nouvelle phase où elle ne supportait plus de dormir habillée. A l'époque, quand elle parlait, elle disait que les vêtements la grattaient, la chatouillaient. Ensuite, elle posait ses habits. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de se gratter jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rosée. J'avais espéré qu'elle finisse par me dire "Maman, ça gratte", mais en vain. Je me couchais près d'Edward, qui était sur l'ordinateur à échanger des emails avec Cassy pour organiser son départ après demain.

_Ma star reprenait sa tournée... _

Quand j'arrivais, il envoyait un dernier mail, éteignait le PC et le posait au sol avant de s'allonger. Je me couchais près de lui.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui... Toute nue, encore...

Il me souriait, presque gêné.

- A quelle heure arrive Jacob demain ?

- A 9h30... Il se rend directement à l'hôpital, c'est l'armée qui a affrété un transport pour lui... Il sera là vers midi...

Edward posait sa main sur mon ventre qui se voyait. Je portais des vêtements amples, pour que Lola ne se pose pas de questions. Elle en aurait bien assez demain.

- Est-ce que tu es anxieuse ?

- Un peu... ok... vraiment beaucoup...

Il me souriait et embrassait mon front.

- Quel est le pourcentage de chances qu'elle réagisse mal ?

_Il me demandait d'évaluer les réactions de ma fille autiste, alors que précisément c'était ça qui était si compliqué à prévoir... _

- Si je le savais Edward, je ne passerai pas mes journées à m'angoisser de sa réaction...

Il soupirait et se tournait sur le dos.

- On fait quoi si elle réagit mal ? Je t'avoue franchement que ça m'angoisse aussi...

Je faisais comme lui, et m'allongeais sur le dos. _Le poids de mon ventre est moins douloureux comme ça... _

- Moi aussi ça m'angoisse mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devra s'y faire... Elle a autant sa place ici que le bébé, mais il aura autant le droit d'être là qu'elle...

- Et si elle ne s'y fait jamais ?

_Envisageait-il que ma fille puisse ne jamais supporter d'avoir un petit frère ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Si Lola se met à faire des crises ou je ne sais pas, on fait quoi ?

- On tentera de les apaiser...

- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

_Il pensait au pire, au cas extrême. Ce cas que j'avais refusé d'imaginer... Est-ce que ma fille pouvait nous faire ça ?_

- Tu crois sincèrement que Lola, ma propre fille, pourrait rejeter son petit frère ?

L'idée me révulsait. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, j'aurais été vomir. Edward repliait ses bras sous sa tête.

- J'ai pas dit ça, t'énerves pas... C'était juste une supposition, c'est tout...

- Tout le monde fait beaucoup de suppositions à propos de ma fille, mais nous sommes tous incapables de prévoir ses réactions. Alors autant attendre demain, et voir comment elle va réagir ! On avisera ensuite, et je me battrai si les choses prennent une tournure délicate. Je me bats depuis quatre ans pour que Lola perce sa bulle... Je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant, ou m'angoisser inutilement ! Merde !

Edward se tournait vers moi et arquait un sourcil.

- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver... Je disais ça comme ça c'est tout ! Je donnerai beaucoup pour que Lola accepte son frère et que tout se passe bien !

Sa voix avait claqué, et je le prenais comme une gifle. _Pourquoi je me sens comme ça, agressée quand on suppose que ma fille pourrait ne pas accepter son frère ? Pourtant, je sais que c'est une possibilité. Il y a un infime pourcentage pour que Lola refuse totalement le bébé. Elle existe cette idée, je devrais la prendre en compte mais..._

Non. Ma fille ne refusera PAS son petit frère ! Je le sais, je le sens... On aura sûrement des difficultés, mais Lola nous étonnera ! C'est sûr !

Alors, je n'aimais pas le ton qu'avait employé Edward. Et la façon dont il me faisait remarquer ça, était indécente. J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne contre lui et me murmure que tout ira bien, qu'il a confiance en Lola. _Mais non. _

Je me tournais sur le côté, sans rien répondre. _Et puis flûte ! Je suis enceinte... _Oui, un bébé poussait en moi, allait me rendre maman. Parce qu'il y a encore une possibilité que ça se passe mal entre Lola et lui, ou que ce bébé ait le même handicap que ma fille. Après tout, je le porte comme j'ai porté ma Lola. _Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me battre deux fois plus qu'actuellement... je veux dire... Lola me prend tout mon temps. Comment pourrais-je en avoir encore pour un fils autiste ? _Les larmes me montaient inexorablement, sans que je ne puisse les ralentir. Je les ravalais, faisant grossir la boule dans ma gorge.

Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'élever deux enfants autistes... Ce serait tellement... je veux dire, ça voudrait dire que j'ai un problème, et que je gâche l'existence de mes deux petits...

Je sentais le matelas bouger derrière moi, et Edward se rapprochait.

- T'es vexée ?

Je fermais les yeux et essuyais la larme sur ma joue. _Je gâcherai la vie du fils d'Edward... _

- Bella...

Il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Hey... Je t'ai fait de la peine ?

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à appuyer sur mon bras pour me faire retourner sur le dos. Il m'observait mais je fuyais son regard. _Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face si notre bébé est malade... comme ça m'avait arrangé que Jacob me trompe, parce que sa faute effaçait la mienne en quelque sorte... _Je sentais mon tee-shirt de pyjama se lever, et l'élastique de mon pantalon se baisser. Edward se penchait sur mon ventre, appuyé sur son coude, sa main sur ma peau. Il l'embrassait.

- Salut bébé... c'est ton papou...

Il effectuait des petits cercles du bout des doigts autour de mon nombril et en dessous.

- Comment se passent tes journées là-dedans ? T'es peinard là hein ? T'es bien au chaud, t'as ta bouffe, tu dors, tu te découvres... J'parie même que tu t'étends comme un petit lézard au soleil, pas vrai ?

Malgré moi, je souriais. Il embrassait encore mon ventre.

- Ma journée a été longue aussi... et celle de demain le sera également... Ta maman et moi, nous sommes très stressés l'un et l'autre parce que ta grande sœur a besoin de toute notre attention et de notre délicatesse pour lui apprendre que tu vas arriver... Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas contente, mais ta grande sœur est spéciale... Vraiment très spéciale tu sais... Elle est géniale, adorable, et belle comme un cœur... D'ailleurs, je sais que tu seras aussi beau qu'elle...

Il marquait une pause.

- Mais ta grande sœur vit dans une sorte de bulle, un peu comme toi en ce moment, tu vois... Et c'est difficile pour ta maman et moi de rentrer dans sa bulle pour lui expliquer ta venue au monde... Mais demain nous allons le lui dire, vraiment. Nous sommes très angoissés et fatigués parce que cette situation nous empêche de dormir parfois... C'est dur d'être stressé, mais tu verras ça quand tu seras là... Du coup, ta maman et moi nous nous sommes un peu disputés, j'ai peut-être mal exprimé ce que je ressens... Dis-lui que je l'aime, et que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre... Je sais que tout ira bien, parce que j'ai confiance en elle, en toi, et en ta grande sœur...

Il se redressait, sa main toujours sur mon ventre, et me fixait intensément.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal...

Je lui souriais, et la boule dans ma gorge qui me menaçait, laissait échapper des larmes.

- Non... c'est moi... j'te demande pardon...

Il remontait à moi et m'attirait dans ses bras.

- Ca fait rien, c'est rien... on est angoissés... ça ira mieux demain...

_Oui... ça ira mieux demain... _

- Pardon...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Hormones de grossesse... alors c'est comme ta viande marinée, ça ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Oui...

Il riait, et embrassait le bout de mon nez avant de me serrer contre lui pour m'endormir.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Pendant que Bella nettoyait le sol pour la deuxième fois ce matin, tant elle était nerveuse, je passais quelques coups de fil et préparais mon sac pour repartir demain en tournée.

_Quasiment trois mois... Trois mois sans revenir... _

La seule exception était ce concert à Seattle, que je donnerai dans quinze jours en acoustique. J'avais mobilisé trois petits et malheureux jours à passer avec ma famille, avant de repartir huit longues semaines. Quand je reviendrai, il y aura de fortes chances pour que Bella ait un ventre bien plus gros... Sans oublier le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. _Mon frère allait enfin passer à autre chose. Et j'étais heureux pour lui. _Mon cadeau de mariage était la composition d'une mélodie, une berceuse rien que pour eux. Elle retraçait toute mon affection pour Alice, tout mon amour pour mon petit frère, et mon bonheur à les voir s'unir et enfin faire leur vie ensemble.

Je bouclais mon sac quand Bella apparut dans la chambre.

- Jacob est là...

_Ça y est, c'est l'heure... _Elle semblait si crispée, que sa nervosité me gagnait. Elle joue tout sur cette annonce. Si Lola réagit mal, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Est-ce que je vais VRAIMENT devoir garder mon loft pour y aller avec le bébé si jamais la petite ne l'accepte pas ?

_Je veux dire... j'ai pas envie d'en arriver là... _

J'attrapais sa main et elle me souriait, m'emmenant dans la cuisine. Un militaire en tenue poussait le fauteuil roulant de Jacob et Bella ouvrait la porte-fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Jake nous souriait, il avait une poche sur ses genoux.

- C'est bon Rodd, j'me débrouille !

Le soldat nous saluait et saluait Jake.

- Si tu dois te déplacer, appelle le sergent White. Le véhicule est à ta disposition !

- Merci, c'est sympa !

Le militaire massif portait sa main à sa tempe pour effectuer le salut militaire et il quittait la maison. Bella se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Les blessures se résorbent bien, dans quinze jours j'enlève mon plâtre au bras et ils pensent que d'ici trois mois je vais pouvoir quitter ce fauteuil une heure par jour pour tenter de marcher... Dans un mois et demi, je poserai le pied par terre pour la première fois !

Il ne restait plus sur son visage que quelques cicatrices plus ou moins apparentes. Il semblait heureux, et c'était une bonne chose. Aucun militaire ne mérite de mourir, ou souffrir.

- C'est une excellente chose !

- Ouais, et toi alors, ça pousse à ce que je vois...

Il posait sa main sur le ventre de ma compagne. Un instant, une demie seconde, je le jalousais et l'imaginais, quatre ans en arrière, à avoir le même geste pour Lola. _Mais c'est mon bébé maintenant... _

- Bon... On lui annonce ? Je n'en peux plus de ne rien lui dire... murmurait Bella.

Jacob fouillait dans la poche.

- J'ai trouvé des pictogrammes qui traitent des événements de la vie... Noël, anniversaires, fêtes, et même grossesse, un miracle... J'ai acheté des pictogrammes avec une famille... On sait jamais...

Bella souriait. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois utiliser des pictogrammes sur un calendrier en tissu. Des bandes noires scratch parcouraient le long du calendrier et Bella collait les pictogrammes dessus en fonction de leur emploi du temps, du temps en extérieur, de l'heure du bain, du coucher...

Bella observait le contenu et l'étalait sur la table. Elle les disposait d'une façon qui semblait précise, avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Je vais chercher Lola...

Jacob me regardait.

- J'ai aussi acheté un truc ou deux au bébé, on l'ouvrira avec Lola, non ?

- Je... Merci Jacob...

Il me souriait. Bella réapparut et Lola la suivait en trainant des pieds.

- Viens ma chérie, il faut que nous discutions avec toi... Viens, papa est arrivé pour te voir...

Lola s'immobilisait en voyant son père qui lui tendait les bras.

- Oh salut ma chérie ! Que tu es belle ! Tu viens voir papa ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de s'avancer, et de déposer un bisou sur les doigts de son père. Puis, sans rien faire de plus, elle contournait le fauteuil et venait face à sa mère. Bella lui souriait et attrapait ses mains. Je prenais place près d'elle, et nous faisions face à Jacob.

_Trois... Deux... Un... _

- Tu te rappelles du petit livre que nous avons lu avant d'aller au dodo ?

Mais Lola s'enfuyait à toute jambe vers sa chambre.

- On va pas y arriver...

- Lola ? demandait Jacob d'une voix forte.

La petite revenait, le livre posé dans le plat de ses mains. Elle le tendait à Bella. _Déjà, elle établit le lien. _Bella tournait les pages pour trouver l'illustration de la maman avec son gros ventre.

- Tu sais ce que cette image représente ? Elle veut dire que la maman de Lila a un gros ventre parce qu'elle a un bébé dedans... Tu vois ? Le bébé est ici, dans le ventre... Il est où le ventre de maman ?

Lola regardait sa mère d'un air timide, avant de nous regarder brièvement, de rougir et d'appuyer son visage contre le bras de sa maman. Elle frottait le tissu du bout de son petit nez.

- Edward, tu peux me passer les pictogrammes ?

- Tiens...

- Merci... Regarde Lola, ce sont de nouvelles images que papa t'a acheté... Et tu vois ici, il y a une maman avec un gros ventre, ici la petite fille, ici un bébé... Ça veut dire que la maman va avoir un bébé... Elle a un bébé dans son ventre et bientôt, le bébé va sortir du ventre de la maman et la petite fille aura un petit frère... Où il est le ventre de ta maman à toi, ma chérie ?

Lola tapotait doucement le ventre de sa maman.

- Très bien... C'est mon ventre... Et j'ai un petit bébé dans mon ventre en ce moment...

La bombe était lâchée. Lola semblait sans réaction, toujours appuyée contre le bras de sa maman. Bella nous regardait, hésitante, avant de toucher son ventre.

- Ici ma Lola, dans mon ventre, il y a un petit bébé qui va venir habiter avec nous dans quelques temps... C'est ton petit frère... Un petit bébé...

Lola attrapait le pictogramme du bébé et le regardait.

- Oui ! Très bien ma puce ! C'est un bébé !

Et elle déposait l'image cartonnée sur le ventre de sa mère. _Dans sa logique, oui, c'est ça... _

- Oui ma chérie, maman a un petit bébé comme ça dans son ventre... Ici là... Tu veux toucher ?

Mais Lola prenait le pictogramme de la maman enceinte et le posait aussi sur le ventre de Bella. Volontairement, ma compagne lissait son petit pull blanc qui marquait désormais nettement son ventre.

_C'est juste le plus beau tableau de la vie... _

Bella caressait son ventre doucement.

- Le bébé est là ma Lola... Il a très envie de venir te voir... Il va arriver bientôt... Nous allons lui fabriquer sa chambre, lui acheter un lit, des jouets, des vêtements et tu vas m'aider à choisir, d'accord ? Le bébé est là mon cœur... Regarde, mon ventre devient gros comme dans le livre...

Bella tournait les pages du livre, montrait à Lola l'image et soulevait son pull. Lola se levait, totalement indifférente, et allait vers la table. Elle récupérait les pictogrammes et s'approchait de son calendrier. Elle alignait sur les scratchs noirs les images, d'une façon parfaite. Appliquée. Aucun pictogramme n'était plus haut que l'autre, il n'y avait aucun espace. C'était d'une précision redoutable.

_Presque effrayante... _

Bella se redressait et s'approchait du calendrier.

- Nous allons mettre l'image du bébé ici, ça veut dire qu'il arrivera ce jour-là... D'accord ?

Bella enlevait le pictogramme pour le placer dans quatre mois mais cela provoquait la colère de Lola. Elle arrachait furieusement le pictogramme et le collait avec violence sur le mur à sa place initiale, dans un grand bruit. Elle se tournait vers Bella et fronçait les sourcils comme si elle voulait la punir, lui dire qu'elle était fâchée.

- Lola ! Tu n'as pas à te mettre en colère à cause de ça, maman voulait simplement te montrer quand exactement le bébé sera avec toi...

Lola baissait la tête, et se laissait tomber les fesses, les premières, par terre. Avec difficulté, Bella s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Maman n'est pas fâchée.

Lola se relevait, comme un robot. Comme si l'absence de colère de sa mère enlevait tout poids sur elle. Elle attrapait sa poupée sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et la regardait attentivement, avant de retourner dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

_Bon... Je suppose que ça aurait pu plus mal se passer... En fait, je ne sais pas si elle a réellement compris... Ça viendra au fil des mois je suppose... _

Bella s'approchait de moi et se lovait dans mes bras.

- Ça va ?

- J'espère que ça ira...

- Moi aussi...

- Je suis sûr que ça ira, ajoutait Jacob. On va la laisser digérer ça, et continuer à la laisser vivre sa routine. Essaie peut-être de lui montrer des bébés dès que tu le peux...

Bella acquiesçait et je caressais son dos.

- C'est fait, tu vois ?

- Oui...

Jacob s'approchait en fauteuil.

- J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu ouvrir les cadeaux avec Lola mais... Bon, tant pis...

Il nous tendit deux paquets.

- Jacob ! Tu n'aurais pas dû...

- J'y tiens, j'y tiens...

Nous déballions deux petits pyjamas rigolos de trois et six mois.

- Je sais bien que vous allez avoir des tonnes d'habits pour nourrisson mais que ça grandit vite alors j'ai tablé sur du plus grand...

- Tu as bien fait, c'est parfait !

Je défaisais le deuxième emballage, et trouvais un doudou avec une tête de clown.

- C'est son premier doudou ! Souriait Bella, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Jake.

- Je l'ai trouvé sympa !

- Il est parfait. Merci Jacob, vraiment !

J'imaginais déjà mon bébé minuscule avec ce doudou dans sa main. Bella observait la peluche et la caressait du bout des doigts. J'apercevais Lola qui nous regardait, dans l'ombre du couloir. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer alors je me contentais de lui sourire, mais elle quitta sa cachette à toute jambe pour rejoindre sa chambre...

**::..**

Je terminais mon verre de soda chez mon père. Esmé, Elisabeth et Carlisle étaient présents. Alice et Jasper devaient arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie. Bella était à la maison, elle avait organisé une après-midi maquillage et déguisements après avoir déposé Lola chez Charlotte. Jacob était retourné au régiment pour récupérer ses primes et il était ensuite reparti directement à Forks, véhiculé par son ancien collègue. Renée devait récupérer Lola tout à l'heure pour la ramener et j'en avais profité pour m'éclipser chez mes parents et éviter de perturber le job de ma compagne.

_En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Bella m'a demandé de partir parce que l'une des mamans d'un bouchon qu'elle garde est un genre de groupie et elle ne voulait pas créer de problèmes ou de distractions inutiles... _

J'étais donc parti rendre visite à ma famille, avant de quitter la ville demain à cinq heures au petit matin. J'avais raconté la réaction de Lola à mes parents, et Esmé semblait plutôt soulagée.

- Ce n'est pas si négatif que cela, après tout...

- On dirait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris, encore... murmurait Elisabeth.

- Je sais pas... pourtant elle a bien mis le pictogramme du bébé sur le ventre de Bella...

- Ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, mais impliquez-la autant que possible ! Rajoutait Carlisle.

- C'est ce qu'on va faire...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et les rires d'Emmett et Jasper me parvenaient aux oreilles. Alice et Rosalie les suivaient, et elles portaient cinq ou six poches chacune.

_Virée shopping... _

Ils vinrent s'asseoir près de nous.

- Alors ?

- Tout est prêt pour le mariage, on a visité la salle, vu pour les décorations et ça sera splendide ! Pépiait Alice.

Jasper la regardait, le regard illuminé de bonheur. Rosalie me tendait les poches.

- Et puis en revenant, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de faire quelques achats pour le bébé !

_Tout ça pour nous ? C'est pas vrai... _

- Wow ! Merci c'est génial !

Je commençais à ouvrir une poche pour voir un paquet de couches à l'intérieur. J'éclatais de rire.

- Vous êtes prévoyants !

- Ris, idiot ! Quand tu verras le prix des paquets de couches, tu seras content qu'on en ait acheté un !

_Je gagnais certainement bien ma vie avec la musique et je ne m'inquiétais pas du prix des couches. Mais j'avais gardé une certaine valeur de l'argent, et j'avais appris à ne pas faire de dépenses inutiles ou farfelues. Et je savais très bien qu'un paquet de couches, pour un couple aux revenus moyens, était une dépense conséquente qui entrait véritablement dans un budget. _

- C'est sympa ! Merci !

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir les autres poches mais je fus interrompu par Alice qui me tapait sur la main.

- Ce n'est pas QUE pour toi, gros idiot ! C'est aussi pour Bella, tu devras patienter d'être avec elle pour les ouvrir ! C'est pour vous deux !

_Pff... _

- En tout cas merci ! C'est super gentil !

Je les embrassais tous les quatre.

- A ce sujet, Edward... Avez-vous commencé les travaux pour la chambre ?

- L'équipe de maçonnerie doit venir lundi pour commencer je crois... Pourquoi ?

- Carlisle et moi avons décidé que nous voudrions participer à la chambre du bébé en vous offrant le mobilier mais comme tu seras en tournée, nous souhaiterons emmener Bella avec nous pour qu'elle choisisse ce qui lui plaît et ce qui sera le plus pratique pour elle...

- Oh... Je crois qu'elle voulait descendre le petit lit de Lola... Il était blanc alors c'est assez neutre pour un garçon aussi...

- Nous avions vu un petit lit blanc aux contours bleus...

- Je ne sais pas trop... T'auras qu'à l'appeler demain si tu veux, et lui en parler... Je comptais lui laisser un chèque pour qu'elle aille acheter le papier peint, le carrelage et le parquet et tout le reste... On a décidé de faire deux nouvelles pièces, la chambre du bébé et comme une pouponnière avec une salle de bains pour lui, une table à langer confortable... Elle aura besoin de rangements, peut-être que vous pourrez voir avec elle pour acheter des placards ou des étagères, je sais pas...

Esmé souriait.

- Nous verrons avec elle...

- Ouais, c'est cool !

Elisabeth fronçait les sourcils.

- On aurait pu prendre ton petit lit à toi, Edward !

- Maman...

_Elle va pinailler sur des détails... J'adore ma mère hein, mais je la connais. _

- C'était le lit de sa fille maman... C'est normal qu'elle y soit attachée et qu'elle veuille le construire à nouveau pour le petit...

- Quand même... Le tien était très confortable et...

- Laisse-la faire... Arrête de penser que tout ce qu'elle fait est moins bien que ce que tu aurais fait, c'est pénible à force !

Je n'avais pas voulu m'agacer, mais je n'aimais pas qu'Elisabeth se permette de tout remettre en cause. Bella est une super maman pour Lola et sincèrement, je n'en voulais pas d'autre pour mon fils qu'elle.

- Bon très bien ! Je la laisse faire !

- Elle serait pourtant contente que tu participes... Sa mère et elle vont aller commencer à acheter des petits habits, tu n'as qu'à aller avec elles... Vous avez besoin de faire connaissance je crois... De mieux vous comprendre...

- Excellente idée ! ajoutait Carlisle.

- Je me joindrai à vous ! Complétait Esmé.

- Oh, pourquoi on ne m'invite jamais aux virées shopping, moi ? Boudait Alice.

Jasper l'attirait contre lui.

- Peut-être parce que tu es juste du genre intenable au shopping et que Bella a certainement plus besoin de repos que d'une pile miniature sur pattes qui parcourt trois boutiques en trente minutes...

Elle chougnait contre le torse de Jasper qui riait.

- Je suis sûr que Bella serait contente de faire du shopping avec toi et Rose, un autre jour !

- Oh ! Je voudrais acheter des habits pour Lola ! Elle est si mignonne et j'ai repéré une petite robe couleur cerise absolument ravissante pour elle !

- Je suis sûr que Bella adorera ça, pas vrai Edward ?

J'opinais, certain que ma compagne aimera aller faire du shopping avec Rose et Alice.

Quand je retournais à la maison une heure plus tard, Bella était assise sur le canapé et buvait un chocolat chaud. Je l'embrassais.

- Lola n'est pas arrivée ?

- Non, elle ne devrait pas tarder...

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Epuisante... Et la tienne ?

- Très bien...

- Comment va ta famille ?

Je lui racontais brièvement l'idée de mes parents de participer aux frais d'aménagement pour le bébé.

- Je pense que j'aurai effectivement besoin de rangements pratiques pour le bébé...

Elle acceptait de les laisser financer une partie du projet, et je lui signais un chèque pour qu'elle achète ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle écarquillait les yeux en voyant le montant.

- Mille cinq cent dollars ? Es-tu dingue, Edward ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Même si c'est trop, tu mets le reste de côté... Ça servira toujours... Et que ce soit toi ou moi, qui possédons cette somme sur un compte ou autre, ça ne change rien au fait que ce sera le bébé qui en bénéficiera... Si tu vois quelque chose pour Lola qui te plaît, sens-toi libre de l'acheter !

- Je peux subvenir aux besoins de ma fille et de mon fils !

Je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- J'en suis sûr ! Mais je veux participer aussi... c'est mon fils et c'est ta fille... Ça me suffit ! Il faut aussi que je te dise qu'Alice a l'intention de te traîner en virée shopping, elle a déjà repéré une petite robe pour Lola...

Bella soupirait, mais je la vis sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de m'ennuyer pendant que tu ne seras pas là...

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras. Comme nous étions encore seuls, j'en profitais pour décorer son corps de mes baisers, avant de la déshabiller sommairement et de m'unir à elle. J'aimais voir son corps onduler sous le mien, ses yeux enfiévrés se fermer alors que je m'enfonçais en elle. Son corps frémissait, elle haletait et je me perdais à l'admirer, à entendre nos bruits qui résonnaient dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle se refermait sur moi, je jouissais longuement au fond de son corps.

Et c'était moins une. Parce que nous entendions la voiture de Renée se garer de l'autre côté de la rue. On remettait à la hâte nos vêtements et Bella courrait difficilement à la salle de bains, à moitié débraillée. Je recevais Renée et Lola, l'air peut-être décoiffé mais peu importe. Quand ma belle-mère pouffa de rire, j'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas froid, Edward ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ta braguette est ouverte...

_Et. Merde. _

**::..**

Ce fut plus dur de partir à cinq heures. Quand le réveil a sonné à quatre heures, je l'ai éteint rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Bella mais elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts, et pleins de larmes.

_J'ai parfois du mal à gérer les émotions qu'elle traverse si subitement... _

Nous nous étions serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes, retardant le fait que je devais me lever, manger un morceau et attendre le véhicule qui m'emmènerait jusqu'à l'aéroport. Bella avait pleuré contre mon torse, tout en le caressant.

- Trois mois...

- On se voit dans quinze jours au concert acoustique...

- On ne se verra pas après pendant deux... deux mois... et...

- Si je peux, je ferai un aller-retour express ou deux...

Elle gémissait et se resserrait contre moi. Le réveil indiquait déjà 4h44.

- Faut que j'y aille...

Elle opinait, ravalant des larmes. Je m'habillais rapidement sans passer par la case douche. Après tout, j'aurai le temps une fois à l'hôtel.

Une grande appréhension me nouait le ventre en la voyant préparer mon café. Pendant qu'il passait, elle me sortait une petite glacière en tissus dans lequel elle glissait des gâteaux au chocolat, deux bananes et deux pommes, ainsi que des briquettes de jus d'orange. Elle remplissait ma tasse et me préparait un thermos.

_Elle est juste si parfaite... si belle et attentive... _

Elle pleurait en me tendant le sac avec les provisions.

- Pour ton voyage...

Et elle éclatait en sanglots. Je l'attirais contre moi.

- Oh Bella... Ça va aller... ça va aller...

- Désolée... hormones...

Et elle se serrait contre moi. Sur le comptoir, mon portable vibrait. Mon chauffeur.

- La voiture est là...

J'encadrais son visage entre mes mains.

- Occupe-toi de toi, de Lola et du bébé, d'accord ? On se voit dans quinze jours...

J'essuyais ses larmes.

- Esmé va t'appeler demain, vous irez vous promener et tu auras aussi l'entreprise pour construire la chambre, Lola... Tu ne vas pas voir le temps passer... Je te le promets !

- Est-ce que tu vas le... le voir passer... toi ?

Je soupirais.

- Je vais en compter chaque seconde...

Je la prenais contre moi une dernière fois et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre et lent, bien vite langoureux. _Il faudra organiser autrement les prochaines tournées... Trois mois, c'est trop long... quand je reviendrai, le bébé sera presque là. Je vais tout manquer. _

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, attrapais mon sac de voyage, la glacière et le thermos. Bella se blottissait dans le plaid du canapé et m'accompagnait dehors.

- N'oublie pas que les deux gardes du corps vont s'installer demain dans les deux maisons... Ils viendront te saluer et se présenter...

- D'accord...

Elle avait finalement cédé, et j'avais loué les deux domiciles autour de la maison de Bella, pour que deux hommes de main viennent surveiller les environs et détecter tout fauteur de trouble. _Le fait qu'ils soient dans les maisons permettra à Bella de ne pas se sentir épiée, même si je tenais à ce qu'elle les informe de ses déplacements. _

Sait-on jamais.

Je l'embrassais et grimpais dans le taxi, le cœur lourd. _Et c'est reparti... _


	44. Chapter 43 : Les petites princesses

**Yellow tout le monde ! **

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, écrire me déstresse par rapport à mes examens. Donc finalement, pas de pause (**ou juste des délais un chouïa plus long**).**

**Merci à vous toutes et tous : Lydouille (**merci beaucoup :)**), Samystère (**je te souhaite du courage pour passer par-dessus les embûches. Je t'envoie les infos sur le livre de Rupert Isaacson dès que ce chapitre est publié, par MP**), fan-par-hasard21, Asuna93, corail, aude77, sexforlife, AnonymeH (**je suis sincèrement touchée par ton commentaire, merci. Mon cousin est aussi autiste, mais il a "simplement" si je puis dire le syndrome d'Asperger... et c'est déjà compliqué à gérer... J'essaie de retranscrire un peu son cas dans celui de Lola, mais sans m'appitoyer. Je n'aime pas les regards de pitié sur mon cousin, c'est un enfant comme les autres, juste dans une petite bulle séparée**), Loove T., birginie, aussidagility, lapiaf8, coco-des-iles (**non tu ne m'avais pas raconté cette anecdote ! C'est génial je trouve, ils ont des habilités extraordinaires. Mon cousin lui, c'est les drapeaux. Tu lui montres n'importe quel drapeau, il te sort un historique quasi complet sur le pays!**), halay, ulkan13, AuroreAthena, Ronnie32, Shirley, sarinette60, alicia38, Elodie pixie B, callie226, Grazie, Constance Br, kikinette11, vinie65, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Galswinthe (**je ne réponds rien à propos du CAP, mais le coeur y est lol**), choubidou. lily, soraya2701, Maryfanfictions (**merde pour tes examens !**), Lily-Rose-Bella, erika shoval, lily07 (**je vais m'expliquer concernant les militaires juste après, tu n'as pas été la seule à relever cette phrase**), bellaeva, nana10, So-Amel, aelita48, mmccg, Ilonka, Isnoname, katner, Habswifes, xalexeex25 (**Bella est enceinte d'un peu plus de 4 mois**), Annouk, elise-rose-cullen, larsand x2, Nini Hathaway, Atchoum16, LolaMiSweetlove, Lilina26 (**je te remercie pour ta review très touchante, concernant les militaires je m'explique juste après**), calimero59, souriceaux (**je suis juste super angoissée par le CAP, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a trop de choses à savoir... non ensuite je veux juste travailler en crèche... peut-être que plus tard je chercherai à avoir un agrément pour travailler ass mat mais pour l'instant je veux juste bosser en crèche**), lena -lna933-, amlove et Mariefandetwilight.**

**Alors, je veux juste revenir sur quelque chose qui a fait bondir certaines lectrices au précédent chapitre. Au début effectivement, Bella dit qu'elle est heureuse que Jacob ne mette plus sa vie en danger inutilement (**en référence au fait qu'il est militaire**). Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle le comprenait comme si je disais qu'un militaire est inutile. Pour une petite précision, je suis d'une famille de militaires. Mon grand-père est décédé suite à ses blessures subies durant une guerre sur le territoire asiatique en 1966, deux de mes cousins sont/ont été envoyé en Afghanistan (**un en est revenu il y a trois ans, réformé, pas devenu "fou" mais presque...**) et le compagnon de mon ancienne cousine par alliance (**avec laquelle j'ai toujours de bons rapports**) est tombé dans une embuscade en Afghanistan également, perdant une oreille (**et dieu sait combien ça aurait pu être pire**). **

**Donc non, seigneur j'ai trop de respect pour eux pour penser qu'ils sont inutiles. Un deuxième message m'a aussi signalé que les militaires savent dans quoi ils s'engagent (**et par conséquent, la mort donc**). Certes, je suis d'accord, ils y vont en connaissance de causes. Mais je continue de croire que mettre sa vie en danger (**d'une quelconque façon que ce soit : en étant militaire ou en voulant simplement jouer les caïds pour avoir de l'adrénaline**) est toujours inutile. A mes yeux, la vie est un privilège. J'ai énormément de respect pour les militaires, les hommes qui vont défendre notre pays ou aider la population moins privilégiée à vivre décemment, ou à les protéger. Mais personne ne devrait avoir à faire ça. **_Je n'ai probablement pas été plus claire, mais je vois les choses ainsi... _

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**

**on se revoit j'sais pas trop quand, mais on se reverra ! **

**Bonne fin de week-end et prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 43 : Les petites princesses**_

**Point de vue de Bella**

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Lola alignait ses figurines de princesse sur la table de la salle à manger, le visage posé contre le bois. La journée avait été longue pour elle, j'avais travaillé et donc reçu des enfants à la maison pour une journée d'ateliers manuels.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé, un peu épuisée. Avec ma grossesse, donner autant d'énergie me vidait littéralement. La situation avec les gardes du corps avait aussi été pénible à gérer. Quand ils avaient vu qu'une voiture se garait devant la maison, puis deux, puis trois, les deux molosses étaient sortis de leur maison pour venir à ma rencontre. Les parents des petits avaient trouvé cet accueil froid, et n'avaient pas manqué de me le faire savoir, en particulier cette coincée de Lucy Denver.

" - Isabella, nous vous payons pour ces journées, nous n'allons pas vous agresser !"

Je lui avais simplement expliqué que j'avais été victime de harcèlement, et que ces hommes veillaient à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Ils ne faisaient qu'exécuter les directives d'Edward. Chose qui semblait dure à comprendre pour certains parents. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, après tout comment aurais-je réagi si la situation avait été identique chez Charlotte ?

Mais quand j'avais cru entendre " elle va devenir snob maintenant qu'elle sort avec cette star !", j'avais vu rouge. Je comptais faire un courrier demain matin aux Denver pour leur signifier ma démission pure et simple. _Je ne veux pas travailler dans ces conditions... _

Si certaines familles avaient semblé compréhensives, il était bien évident que j'arrivais à un nouveau tournant et qu'un choix allait devoir être fait. J'allais devoir réadapter mon emploi, ma façon de procéder. Accueillir tout ce monde à la maison risquait de ne plus être possible. Qui sait si certains d'entre eux ne vendraient pas des clichés volés à la presse ? _Le monde me laisse perplexe la plupart du temps... _

Parfois, je pouvais presque envier Lola. Dans son petit univers, elle ne se rend pas compte de tout ce mouvement incessant du monde autour d'elle. Elle les ignore simplement, et continue de faire ce qu'elle préfère, pour se sentir bien. Nous devrions tous faire pareil. Faire ce qui semble bon pour nous, et éloigner toute source de contrariétés.

Je sursautais presque quand le téléphone sonnait dans la pièce. Lola regardait l'appareil et je me redressais difficilement. _Je peux laisser sonner aussi... je suis bien dans le canapé... _Mais je vis Lola descendre de sa chaise, et se diriger vers le combiné. _Qu'est-ce qu..._

Elle décrochait l'appareil, le portait à son oreille sans parler. Elle me regardait et s'avançait pour me le donner.

- Merci chérie...

" - Allô ? Allô ? Bella ?"

Je portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

- Oui ?

" - Je m'inquiétais de ne rien entendre..."

- Bonjour Rosalie ! C'est Lola qui a décroché mais elle n'a pas répondu...

Ma fille me fixait, les mains derrière son dos.

" - Ça ne fait rien... Comment vas-tu ?"

- Bien, je te remercie... et toi ?

" - Très bien merci ! Comment se porte le bébé ?"

- Le bébé va bien... murmurais-je en caressant mon ventre.

Lola observait mes gestes.

" - Et Lola ?"

- Lola aussi... Elle joue avec ses figurines de princesse... C'est Rosalie, ma Lola... Tu sais, la princesse ?

Lola se tournait vers ses figurines et attrapait celle de la belle au bois dormant avant de me la poser sur la cuisse.

- Elle vient de montrer sa figurine de la belle au bois dormant...

" - Elle est adorable ! Je t'appelais parce que nous irons faire du shopping dans deux jours avec maman, Alice et la maman d'Edward... Tu te joindras à nous ? Edward m'a dit que tu étais d'accord...

- Je ne serai pas contre, oui... ça me fera du bien de sortir d'ici...

" - Génial ! J'espérais que tu dises oui, ça serait pour nous l'occasion de nous voir sans Edward et de tisser des liens ! "

J'appréciais sincèrement Rosalie. Elle semblait géniale.

- J'ai hâte de passer cette journée...

" - J'espérais que tu acceptes également de rester dîner le soir chez moi..."

- C'est adorable Rosalie, mais je dois rentrer pour Lola...

" - Lola est invitée ! Au shopping comme au dîner..."

_Lola dans un magasin... toute la journée... hum... _

- C'est gentil de proposer mais je ne sais pas...

" - Demande-lui..."

Je soupirais et regardais ma fille qui semblait attendre la fin de ma discussion.

- Lola mon cœur, Rosalie est au téléphone et elle souhaiterait que nous allions dans des magasins de vêtements pour les dames, et pour les enfants aussi, dans deux dodos... Voudrais-tu nous accompagner ?

Ma fille me fixait, sans réaction.

- La princesse voudrait aller acheter des vêtements, et elle aimerait que tu viennes avec elle... Il y aura la princesse, la sœur d'Edward, leur maman et ta maman... Tu veux venir ?

A ma grande surprise, elle opinait.

- Merci Lola... Rose ?

" - Oui ?"

- Elle a dit "oui"...

" - Super ! "

- Mais je ne te promets rien... Elle me dit souvent oui mais une fois qu'il faut sortir, ça peut devenir compliqué...

" - Ça ne fait rien... Tu resteras dîner ?"

- Si c'est faisable avec la petite, avec grand plaisir !

" - C'est génial ! Je suis très contente ! "

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi...

" - On s'est dit que tu dois t'ennuyer depuis qu'Edward est parti..."

- Un peu oui... Il prend beaucoup de place...

" - Comme une star..."

J'eus un petit rire.

" - Et comment va le bébé ? As-tu eu une nouvelle échographie ?"

- Dans un mois... Je vais essayer de faire avancer le rendez-vous pour qu'Edward puisse être là mais je n'ai que peu d'espoir...

" - Il n'y verrait aucun mal si tu te servais de sa notoriété pour une fois..."

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire...

" - On parlera de tout ça dans deux jours si tu veux bien..."

- Bien sûr Rose... Merci...

" - N'hésite pas à passer voir Carlisle et Esmé, ça leur fera plaisir... "

- D'accord...

Nous continuions à discuter quelques minutes, avant que je ne doive raccrocher. Ma Lola était toujours stoïque debout devant moi.

- Je suis contente que tu viennes avec nous dans deux jours, Lola... C'est très bien de faire ça... Vraiment très bien...

Je lui tendais la main et elle s'avançait.

- Tu veux bien faire un câlin avec maman ? Je suis très fatiguée et j'aurais besoin d'un petit moment avec toi pour bien me reposer...

Docile, elle s'avançait vers moi et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Elle ne m'enlaçait pas, mais ne protestait pas. Je l'embrassais et caressais son dos du bout des doigts.

- J'aimerais entendre ta voix, ma Lola... Tu me manques... Tu manques à maman... Ta si jolie voix, mon amour... Tu veux bien me dire quelque chose ?

Elle dissimulait son visage dans le creux de mon bras, et je soupirais.

_J'ai tenté..._

- Ça ne fait rien mon cœur... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Maman est un peu fatiguée à cause du bébé dans mon ventre... alors je vais nous préparer deux chocolats chaud, on va mettre un dessin animé et on va faire du cocooning pour le reste de la journée, d'accord ?

Elle me regardait, observait mon ventre.

- Oui... Ici il y a le bébé de maman et d'Edward... Ce petit bébé me prend beaucoup d'énergie... Il est bien au chaud, et le ventre de maman doit lui fabriquer toutes les parties de son corps... Un joli petit visage...

Je frôlais de mes index le visage de ma fille.

- De jolis cheveux...

Je caressais ses mèches bouclées.

- De belles petites mains...

J'attrapais ses mains dans les miennes.

- Un petit bidou pour bien manger...

Je la caressais sur le ventre, et toute chatouilleuse qu'elle était, elle souriait.

- Deux jambes pour marcher...

Je tapotais ses cuisses.

- Deux jolis petits yeux pour bien nous voir...

Je frôlais ses paupières du bout des doigts et elle clignait des yeux, ses longs sourcils accentuant sa beauté intemporelle de porcelaine.

- Un mignon petit nez...

Je caressais le sien en souriant.

- Et une petite bouche pour manger des chocolats... comme toi ! Ce bébé sera comme toi... mais pour l'instant il est vraiment très petit et il a besoin de tout avoir avant de sortir, pour être prêt et très beau comme toi... Tu sais que toi aussi tu as habité dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois ?

Elle fixait avec intérêt mon ventre arrondi. _Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça... _

- Tu étais là, dans mon ventre, et je t'ai fabriqué toute entière... C'est incroyable, hein ?

Elle se penchait, les fesses en l'air, et appuyait son nez sur mon ventre avant d'y exercer une légère caresse.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux aussi brutalement que de façon inattendue. _Caresser avec le bout de son nez est l'une des rares preuves d'affection que montre ma fille... C'est inespéré... _

Je reniflais discrètement, caressant les cheveux de ma fille.

- Je t'aime ma Lola... Je t'aime tellement si tu savais... Et le bébé t'aime aussi... Beaucoup ! Je le sais... Il me l'a dit...

_Peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non. Je sais que ce bébé aimera sa sœur... C'est obligé... _Quand Lola relevait la tête, elle s'immobilisait en me voyant pleurer.

- C'est rien ma puce... Ce sont des larmes de joie... Je suis très contente et très fière de toi, alors je pleure... Je suis très contente de ce que tu viens de faire, Lola... C'est parfait...

J'essuyais mes larmes et ma fille s'éloignait, légère comme une plume, vers sa chambre. Elle se fichait d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, pour elle, cette marque d'affection n'était pas si importante que cela...

_Mais c'est son petit frère..._

Je me levais pour préparer notre plateau-film. Un bol de chocolat chaud pour moi, son biberon de chocolat pour ma Lola. Quelques tartines beurrées. _Très diététique mais on s'en fiche, je suis enceinte ! _

Lorsque j'allais chercher Lola, elle se précipitait pour enclencher le DVD dans le lecteur, et attendit que je m'allonge sur le canapé pour venir contre moi, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le générique commençait et ma Lola était rivée sur son dessin animé, comme avant.

_J'ai réellement beaucoup changé ses petites habitudes, en me mettant en couple. Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous juste pas pris deux heures mère-fille pour regarder son film préféré ? Pourquoi avais-je rompu cette routine ? Elle semble si apaisée quand nous faisons cela... _

J'ai beaucoup sacrifié ses habitudes, au profit de la naissance de mon couple. Alors que Lola a besoin de moi. Elle a besoin que je sois près d'elle, que je veille à la tenue de son rythme, à sa sécurité. Je lui en demande beaucoup, et avec les mois à venir et ce petit garçon, je risque encore de beaucoup exiger d'elle. Je suis certaine que son blocage au niveau de la parole est dû à tout ça : je n'arrive pas à concilier mon amour inconditionnel pour elle, et la foule de sentiments que j'éprouve pour Edward et bien sûr pour ce bébé qui va arriver dans nos vies.

_Il va falloir que j'y remédie... _

**..**

- Lola, s'il te plaît, arrête ça...

Elle se laissait tomber sur le sol du magasin, les yeux clos. Grosse colère. Très grosse colère. Autant elle avait suivi avec une facilité déconcertante Rosalie pour aller au shopping, autant depuis une heure que nous étions là, c'était l'enfer.

Lola se laissait traîner et je tirais sur son bras.

- Lola ! Stop maintenant !

Les clients nous regardaient, certains commentaient mon manque de fermeté. Je n'en avais cure, je suis habituée maintenant. _Mais c'est agaçant ! Franchement ! _Alice tentait de détourner l'attention des vendeuses en leur parlant de la dernière collection de mode, et j'avais entendu Esmé expliquer à une cliente le cas de ma fille. Quant à Elisabeth, la maman d'Edward, elle avait pris la tangente au rayon décorations dès que Lola avait commencé à montrer des signes de résistance et que j'avais commencé à élever la voix.

_J'ai vraiment besoin de ça ! _

Renée, que nous avions croisé, s'était jointe à nous. Je savais que ma mère prenait sur elle pour ne pas faire comme Elisabeth. Elles sont de l'école discrète où il ne faut pas faire de vague. Alors évidemment, la maladie de Lola était dure à accepter. Mais Renée tentait de faire bonne figure.

- Madame ! Pouvez-vous tenir votre enfant, s'il vous plaît ?

_Connasse ! _

- Vous ne croyez pas que j'essaie de le faire ? Répondis-je, hargneuse, sans regarder ma snob d'interlocutrice.

- Vous devriez être plus ferme ! Je suis puéricultrice et...

- Et cette petite est autiste ! Avant de parler madame, on essaie de comprendre ! Je trouve votre attitude un peu trop vindicative et audacieuse pour une puéricultrice dont le métier est de comprendre et d'épauler les enfants... TOUS les enfants... Je me trompe ?

Je soufflais, soulagée que Rosalie soit intervenue.

- Circulez ! Allez hop ! Allez voir ailleurs si on y est ! grogna-t-elle aux clients.

La directrice du magasin, qui tentait d'échapper au baratin d'Alice, nous fixait. Rose se tournait vers nous. Lola était littéralement un poids mort au sol, son bras droit entre mes mains, le gauche tendu devant elle, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés. Les larmes me montaient.

_Ce shopping était une mauvaise idée... _

- Lola ! Tu te lèves TOUT DE SUITE ! Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, et crois-moi que nous allons rentrer à la maison ! Mais il faut que tu te lèves si tu veux rentrer ! Ça suffit ! Maman est fatiguée et en colère !

Mon dos me faisait atrocement mal, et je sentais que je perdais patience. _Tout est exacerbé avec cette grossesse... et si mon fils est également autiste ? Comment vais-je m'en sortir avec Edward qui est souvent sous les routes ?_

- Tu me laisserais essayer ? demandait Rosalie.

Je lâchais prise.

- Vas-y...

- Va te promener dans les rayons... Je m'en charge... murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Bon courage...

Je m'éloignais dans un rayon de toiles et autres tableaux, tout en gardant un œil sur elles. Rose s'était assise en tailleur face à Lola, qui elle était immobile. Je ne la voyais que de dos, et je ne voyais pas si elle lui parlait ou la touchait. Mais si elle l'avait touché, ma fille se serait sortie de là. Elle tendit sa main et il trônait au milieu de sa paume une figurine de princesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les passants regardaient ce tableau de cette petite fille dans une drôle de position et de cette beauté magnifique assise en plein milieu du magasin, je vis Lola ouvrir ses yeux et regarder la main de Rose. Cette dernière lui tendit la figurine, avant de se relever. Lola hésitait, regardait autour d'elle, avant de s'asseoir correctement.

_COMMENT ELLE A FAIT CA ? _

Alice s'avançait jusqu'à moi.

- Ca va aller ?

- Comment elle a fait ?

Lola se levait doucement, docile, et Rosalie lui tendait la petite poupée. Ma fille l'observait et s'approchait de la main de Rose, sans toucher l'objet.

- C'est une petite figurine musicale... Il y en a pleins là-bas...

Alice me montrait un rayon derrière les livres.

- Il y a une petite molette dans le dos de la princesse et elle joue la musique du film qu'elle représente...

- La belle au bois dormant...

_Evidemment... Ma fille écoute davantage cette stupide Aurore que sa propre mère... _Lola suivait Rosalie avec un certain intérêt, et la sœur d'Edward disparaissait à l'étalage des poupées musicales avec ma fille. Tout était terminé.

Tout.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à lui dire qu'on pourrait aller voir les princesses ? Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas effleuré ? Je sais que ma fille adore les princesses... je le SAIS ! _

- Oh Bella...

Alice m'attira vers elle et m'enlaça une seconde.

- Ne pleure pas pour ça, voyons !

- Co... Comment elle a f... fait ?

Alice souriait, bienveillante. Un bras autour de moi, elle me tendait un mouchoir en papier.

- Ne te sens pas coupable...

- Je... désolée... les hormones tout ça... mais elle... elle était là et Rose a...

- Rosalie a de grandes idées pour les enfants ! Elle avait simplement repéré ce rayon... c'est une solution comme une autre et je suis sûre que tu y serais parvenue à terme...

- Non... Non j'aurais... je me serais agacée et...

- Bella, Bella... Tu es la mère de Lola, tu la connais mieux que quiconque... Rosalie a simplement observé son environnement autour d'elle... Chose que tu ne pouvais pas faire puisque tu surveillais ta fille comme du lait sur le feu...

Les larmes continuaient de rouler, sans que je puisse les stopper.

- Nous allons aller prendre l'air, tu veux bien ? Je pense que Rose peut s'occuper de Lola quelques minutes, et Esmé, Elisabeth et Renée discutent...

Je la laissais m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Il y avait un petit coin café, et elle m'y amenait, me commandant un grand verre d'eau. Elle prit un diabolo menthe et nous nous installions sur une table en terrasse.

Je reniflais, tentant de calmer mes sanglots de crocodile. _C'est juste... si compliqué... _

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... Merci...

Elle pressait ma main, bienveillante.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Nous voulons simplement t'aider, pas te faire te sentir inférieure...

- C'est juste que... compliqué... le... avec le bébé...

- Tu as beaucoup de craintes ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Que dira Edward si le bébé est autiste ?

- Edward sera comblé, et t'aidera du mieux qu'il peut... Je le connais bien... Il était fou de joie quand je suis tombée enceinte, malgré notre jeune âge... Il fera un papa merveilleux pour votre fils !

C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait de sa relation avec Edward, et de leur bébé qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Tu... comment il... a réagi quand tu... lui as dit que tu étais... enfin tu vois...

Elle semblait songeuse, mais pas nostalgique.

- Il n'y a pas cru... Nous étions chez ses parents, avec son frère... A l'apéritif et je lui ai annoncé devant tout le monde...

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Jasper buvait un gin, Edward a été en état de choc, et il a bu cul-sec le gin de son frère avant de boire celui de Carlisle. Après quoi, il a hurlé et il m'a pris dans ses bras... Ensuite il s'est jeté dans la piscine tout habillé...

_Wow ! _

- Très expressif !

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Il a fait la tête quand il s'est aperçu qu'il avait son portable dans sa poche...

- Outch...

Alice riait.

- Oui... Un grand souvenir... Si on excepte pour Jasper mais à l'époque, j'ignorais tout...

_Quand on y pense, Jasper revenait de loin... _

- On a parlé de l'adoption hier...

- Ah oui ?

Elle opinait, et ses yeux s'illuminaient.

- Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait commencer à se renseigner... On a rendez-vous dans deux semaines auprès d'une PMI pour avoir plus d'informations sur les dossiers à déposer... Ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à avoir un enfant maintenant, mais nous savons que ça prendra du temps alors nous déposerons un dossier rapidement...

Je lui souriais.

- Adopter est un acte très courageux...

- Je suis tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir offrir d'enfants à Jasper... J'ai perdu le seul bébé que j'aurai jamais porté et ce n'était pas celui de Jazz...

- Il ne t'en veut pas...

J'appréciais Jasper, et après avoir discuté avec lui, je savais que tout ce qu'il voulait au-delà du reste était d'être avec Alice, peu importe d'avoir un enfant ou non.

- Je sais... Mais il y aura toujours ça entre nous...

- Vous avez de belles choses entre vous, à commencer par ce mariage !

Elle resta nostalgique un moment, avant de taper dans ses mains.

- Et ça sera fantastique ! Au sujet de notre mariage, j'ai trouvé une robe ravissante pour Lola, couleur cerise. Me laisserais-tu la lui offrir ?

- Hors de question ! Tu m'indiqueras où elle se trouve et j'irai la lui acheter !

- En fait...

Elle se penchait sur une de ses poches et me sortait une adorable robe couleur cerise avec les bordures des larges bretelles en dentelle blanche. De minuscules poids blancs parcouraient le tissu, et je la trouvais absolument ravissante.

- Je l'ai acheté pendant que tu étais occupée à... disons à veiller sur ta fille...

La taille correspondait parfaitement.

- Alice... Je suis gênée...

- Il ne faut pas ! Tu fais partie de la famille et tu portes mon filleul ! Il va falloir t'habituer à ça !

Je me penchais par-dessus la table pour l'enlacer une seconde.

- Merci Alice... Lola sera ravissante !

- J'en suis sûre ! A-t-elle des petits souliers ?

- Oui, elle a une petite paire de souliers vernis blancs avec des petites fraises sur les côtés !

- Ce sera parfait ! J'ai également imaginé à ce qu'elle ait un petit bandeau assorti à la robe dans les cheveux...

Et le petit bandeau gisait au fond de la poche. _Elle pense à tout ! _

- Merci beaucoup Alice !

- Et si nous retournions dans le magasin ? Il faudrait encore que nous visitions ce magasin pour bébés...

- Je ne crois pas que Lola le supportera...

- Oh... C'est dommage...

- Je suis désolée... Je vais plutôt la ramener à la maison...

Renée, Elisabeth et Esmé arrivaient à ce moment-là, suivies par Rosalie et Lola qui lui tenait la main. Elle serrait contre elle la figurine avec laquelle Rosalie l'avait attirée tout à l'heure.

- Je vais plutôt ramener Lola chez toi, tu devrais rester avec Alice, Rosalie, Esmé et Elisabeth... Ça te fera du bien de sortir, Bella !

Je regardais ma fille. Rosalie lui remontait la poupée et une petite musique s'élevait. Lola semblait subjuguée.

- Maman, je...

- Ça se passera bien... Je vais aller chez toi, j'appellerai Phil pour qu'il me rejoigne, et on passera une bonne soirée tous les trois... Va dîner avec les filles ! Sors !

Je soupirais et appelais ma fille.

- Lola ?

Elle s'avançait vers moi et me tendait sa poupée.

- Elle est très jolie cette poupée... As-tu remercié Rosalie ?

Ma fille souriait à Rose et rougissait, baissant le regard. Rose lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Va la remercier ma chérie... C'est important de remercier les personnes qui te font des cadeaux...

_Surtout que ce n'était pas réellement mérité, mais... _Ma fille s'avançait et attrapait la main de Rosalie, avant de passer son nez sur le dessus.

- De rien Lola... murmura Rose.

Ma fille revint vers moi.

- Tu vas suivre mamie à la maison, maman va rester avec Rosalie, Alice, Esmé et Elisabeth pour la soirée... Tu vas rentrer, dîner avec mamie, et maman sera revenue pour te mettre au lit... On est d'accord ?

Mais elle semblait s'en ficher, captivée par sa poupée.

Contre toute attente, dîner chez Rosalie n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Renée m'avait appelé pour me dire que tout se passait très bien, et j'étais un peu rassurée. Les hommes avaient été bannis du repas, s'octroyant une sortie entre eux. Si Elisabeth ne m'adressait que peu la parole, elle me distillait quelques précieux conseils pour le bébé à venir, d'un air détaché.

- J'ai eu un garçon, je sais ce que c'est !

Je voulais m'intéresser à ses paroles, mais c'était difficile. Pourtant, j'écoutais chacune d'entre elles en essayant de paraître polie et ouverte. _C'est la mère d'Edward... la mère d'Edward... mais tout cela semblait bien trop impossible à surmonter... je veux dire, c'est une personne que je n'apprécie que moyennement, et qui ne m'apprécie que moyennement de toute évidence. _Je suppose que tant que nous sommes courtoises l'une envers l'autre, nos relations peuvent rester ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Edward que je dois épouser toute sa famille, comme il n'est pas obligé d'aimer la mienne.

_On compte en avoir une nouvelle… de famille. _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Contre toute attente, entre les concerts, les interviews, les séries de photos et le tournage d'un de mes clips à New-York, je m'étais retrouvé assailli sous le boulot et par conséquent, je n'avais pas vu passer ces trois dernières semaines même si bien évidemment, j'aurais préféré m'endormir avec Bella.

En plus de cela, j'avais presque tous les soirs mon avocat au téléphone pour avoir un compte-rendu de l'avancée de l'enquête du tribunal concernant Kate. Je savais que la plainte avait été enregistrée, et que le dossier avait été ouvert. _Mon avocat règle tout ça pour moi... Je le paie suffisamment cher et sincèrement, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire à Kate. Parce que je ne pouvais imaginer que ce soit ELLE, contre moi. _

Le concert de ce soir était chaud bouillant, et justifiait bien la diffusion en live streaming sur internet. Apparemment, l'opération était un succès, et il y avait plus de deux milles connexions dans le monde entier sur mon show. La salle était pleine, et je m'étais même permis le luxe de les laisser chanter un de mes premiers disques, alors que je leur jouais la mélodie à la guitare. L'expérience avait été terrible, frissonnante même, de voir toute cette foule à mes pieds, ou plutôt aux pieds de la scène, à scander les paroles d'un tube que je pensais, ignoré de l'album.

- Wow putain ! Vous êtes juste fantastiques les mecs ! Riais-je dans le micro.

Sur le côté, je vis Cassy tapoter sur son poignet. Je transpirais comme un bœuf.

- Ok, on va faire une petite pause, vous l'avez bien mérité !

Je descendais sur le côté, et Cassy me tendait une serviette éponge. Mais ce qui m'attirait était mon ordinateur portable ouvert au pied de la scène, sur une chaise. Je savais que Bella était en webcam, et qu'elle regardait le spectacle. A vrai dire, si j'avais demandé ce lien streaming, c'était aussi pour elle. Alice m'avait appelé il y a dix jours pour me raconter ce qui s'était passé durant leur journée de shopping et je culpabilisais un peu de la laisser toute seule dans cette situation : enceinte et à fleur de peau. J'essuyais la sueur sur mon front et m'agenouillais devant la chaise. Elle était là, visiblement fatiguée mais souriante, bien calée dans sa chambre contre son oreiller.

- Y'a le son, Kev ? Demandais-je à l'assistant qui s'occupait du streaming.

- Oui, voilà maintenant il y est !

- Merci... Salut Bella...

- Hey, salut ! Souriait-elle.

- Le spectacle te plaît ?

- C'est génial ! Tous ces gens qui ont chanté ton titre, j'en avais des frissons...

- Ouais, crois-moi bien que moi aussi... La liaison n'est pas trop mauvaise ?

- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'actualiser la page parfois... et si on oublie ces idioties de pub... non ça se passe bien !

- Ouais, ça les pubs on n'y peut pas grand-chose... Tu vas bien ?

Cassy me déposait un grand verre de bière bien fraîche.

- Ca va...

- J'ai hâte de te revoir...

- Deux jours, mon amour... Deux maudits jours !

- Tu seras là pour l'échographie ?

Je grimaçais. _C'est un point sur lequel je n'ai pas encore de certitudes._

- Je vais faire mon possible... C'est à 16h ?

- Oui...

- Si jamais je ne suis pas là, demande-lui si c'est bien un garçon...

- Je comptais le faire...

Je la vis regarder ailleurs que la webcam et bouger.

- Attends...

Pendant quelques instants, j'apercevais son oreiller. _Bon sang, je tuerai pour enfouir mon nez dedans et inspirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Ou, au mieux, m'insérer en elle profondément et..._

Mais son arrivée avec sa fille m'interrompit dans ma rêverie cochonne.

- Hey, salut Lola !

Bella lui montrait l'écran, la petite semblait endormie, les cheveux en bataille.

- Regarde ma chérie, Edward te dit bonjour...

Mais Lola avait l'air sur le point de se rendormir. Je souriais.

- Salut Lola ! Je suis content de te voir...

- Elle a dû faire un cauchemar... On va regarder Edward ?

Je buvais mon verre et Cassy m'appelait.

- Faut y retourner, chef !

- Faut que je file, Bella... On se voit après ?

- Tu seras disponible à quelle heure ?

- Guère avant une heure du matin...

- Je vais essayer de tenir, mais je ne te promets rien... Le bébé m'épuise...

- Ça ne fait rien mon amour, on s'appelle demain matin...

- Promis !

- Tu vas me regarder faire de la musique, Lola ?

Bella se penchait vers elle, embrassait son front et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. La fillette me fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, et je leur envoyais un baiser avant de retourner sur scène pour terminer ce concert.

**..**

Dans l'avion qui me ramenait à Seattle, je trépignais, et songeais à Bella qui devait déjà être en route pour l'échographie. Il me restait une dizaine de minutes avant de me poser, mais je ne savais pas si je serai à l'heure, vu que le cabinet médical était à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'exiger quelque privilège, mais j'avais demandé à ce qu'un chauffeur se tienne prêt pour m'y conduire, tout moteur tournant, prêt à appuyer plein gaz. _C'est un rendez-vous avec mon bébé, ce n'est pas rien quand même ! _

Bella me manquait, et je savais qu'après ces trois jours de pause, le temps serait long. Quand je reviendrai, elle serait enceinte de sept mois et je n'aurais pas pu être avec elle pour sentir le bébé bouger, ou donner des coups. Je ne serai pas là pour éponger ses angoisses, et je sais qu'elle en ressent énormément. La pire est sans doute qu'elle puisse imaginer me décevoir si jamais notre enfant est atteint du même trouble que Lola. Je ne lui avais rien dit, mais j'avais fait quelques recherches et étais tombé sur des témoignages de maman ayant deux enfants autistes. Bien sûr, je mentirai si je disais que cela ne m'angoissait pas, mais en fait je sais que Bella saura me guider pour aider au mieux ce petit gars s'il est autiste. Et s'il ne l'est pas, tant mieux ! Je pouvais ressentir cette appréhension, mais nous ne saurions rien avant que l'enfant ne soit là, et encore moins avant qu'il ne grandisse. Le plus important sera de l'accueillir dans les meilleures conditions, et ensuite d'aviser.

- Nous allons atterrir, Monsieur Cullen... Jerry est déjà à l'aéroport, et un escadron de la police s'est chargé de faire déguerpir les journalistes...

- Super Tom ! Merci ! Vous avez assuré, comme d'habitude !

Tom était en charge d'assurer ma sécurité avec un grand S, et de veiller à ce que je puisse être satisfait dans mes quelques caprices. _Mais, est-ce réellement un caprice que de vouloir être à l'échographie avec sa femme ? Pour moi, non. _

L'avion se posait sur le tarmac et à peine la porte ouverte, j'attrapais mes bagages et descendais, me moquant éperdument des quelques flashs me volant dans cet instant de joie. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que Jerry puisse m'emmener au cabinet médical sans être poursuivi. _Je ne suis pas un animal..._

Je consultais l'heure sur mon portable une fois que j'eus atteint la voiture banalisée de mon chauffeur.

- Appuie sur le champignon Jerry ! Je paierai les PV !

- Bien m'sieur...

Il était déjà 16h10et j'espérais que le professionnel soit en retard et que Bella attende dans la salle avec les autres mamans. Je me fichais d'être vu avec elle, tout ce que je voulais c'est lui tenir la main quand on entendrait battre le cœur du bébé. J'envoyais un texto à Bella mais elle ne me répondit pas, et Jerry se garait devant le cabinet médical en un temps record... et sans PV !

- Tu passeras au loft demain vers midi, j'y serai. Tu as bien mérité une petite prime... lui assénais-je en tapotant son dos.

- C'était un plaisir, monsieur Cullen !

Je quittais la voiture et courrais jusqu'au bâtiment. La secrétaire manqua s'étouffer en m'apercevant.

- B... b... que puis-je pour... Edward Cullen ? Waow !

- Oui bonjour... Ma compagne est ici pour une échographie... Est-elle passée ?

Elle tapait sur son ordinateur. Visiblement, elle connaissait son nom.

- Elle est actuellement en rendez-vous !

- Merde...

- Deuxième porte à gauche ici !

- Merci !

Je me précipitais et toquais, avant d'entrer, sous le regard des clientes. Bella était rivée sur l'écran de contrôle, un sourire béat sur son visage. J'entendais le baboum caractéristique du cœur de l'enfant. Putain. Mon fils. Sans rire.

- Et bien, ce bébé a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut...

Je m'avançais doucement vers la table. Bella ne pouvait me voir arriver et je souriais en regardant l'image.

- Est-ce que c'est un garçon ?

- Oui ! Un beau petit garçon !

- Alors, j'ai un fils ? Murmurais-je.

Le professionnel sursautait un peu, et Bella criait carrément en se retournant.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

Je souriais, en voyant son visage rougi. Je serrais la main du docteur et m'approchais d'elle.

- C'est un garçon ?

Elle serrait ma main avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oui... Et il se porte à merveille ! répondit-elle.

- Parfait !

J'observais la silhouette blanche, et le professionnel m'indiquait les différentes parties.

- Ici vous avez sa tête, là ses bras... son corps, ses jambes... et voyez ici, c'est le sexe de votre fils !

_C'est juste fascinant de voir tous ces progrès médicaux. _Incroyable !

- Je vais vous laisser deux minutes...

Il quittait la salle pour rejoindre son bureau, et je me penchais vers Bella pour l'embrasser doucement. Sa main passait sur ma nuque et elle m'attirait plus près d'elle. En fond, le cœur de notre fils battait fort. Un peu d'elle, et un peu de moi. _Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de mieux, je crois..._

- Alors, c'est un petit mec ?

Elle souriait et acquiesçait. Sa main caressait ma joue et j'embrassais sa paume.

- Tu es content ?

- Mieux que ça... Et toi ?

- Je suis comblée...

Je l'embrassais doucement.

- Où est Lola ?

- A la maison, avec Angela et Renée... Elles attendent impatiemment qu'on rentre... Tu as vu comme il est petit ?

- Ouais... C'est incroyable...

Je ne savais pas si je devais rester fasciné, ou tout détourner tellement je me sentais heureux et vivant.

- Tu sais que ma mère risque d'être hystérique quand on va revenir...

- Je te protègerai...

Je me penchais et embrassais doucement son ventre.

- Et toi aussi, bébé ! Salut... c'est papa ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais...

A l'écran, le petit bougeait.

- Tu le sens ?

- Ça me fait comme des petits papillons parfois... Ce n'est pas encore très franc mais je sens quelque chose, oui...

- Excellent...

Nous restions ainsi jusqu'au retour du docteur, qui après avoir imprimé des photos de l'échographie, fixait un tas de rendez-vous à Bella.

Renée fut effectivement hystérique. Elle cria tant et si bien que Lola s'enferma dans sa chambre, en se cachant sous son lit. Bella eut du mal à la déloger, mais elle y parvint en lui promettant de lui préparer une petite purée pour le dîner.

_Hey, moi aussi je veux une purée ! _

Il flottait comme un parfum de légèreté chez Bella, et nous étions entourés de ce plaisir de devenir futurs parents. Les travaux avaient bien avancé, et j'étais heureux de constater que tout le monde s'investissait. Nous commencions à avoir pas mal de peluches et de bodys et autres pyjamas pour le bébé, envoyés par nos amis. J'étais heureux de me retrouver avec Bella et Lola, même si cette dernière me fuyait un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, non sans mal, je retrouvais ma compagne épuisée sur le lit. Je retirais mon jeans et mon tee-shirt, et me glissais près d'elle. Elle caressait son ventre d'un geste nonchalant. Notre fils. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- T'as l'air vidée...

- Un peu... Ton fils fait la fête...

Je souriais et caressais sa peau tendue.

- J'ai hâte de le voir...

Elle me souriait et embrassait ma mâchoire.

- Encore quelques mois de patience et il sera parfait...

- Je n'en doute pas !

Je l'embrassais doucement, et ses doigts naviguaient sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Naturellement, sans besoin de paroles ou de gestes trop brusques, nos corps s'imbriquaient l'un et l'autre, se trouvant tranquillement et sans effort. Je la déshabillais, tentant de ne pas être brusque malgré ma grande envie d'elle. Plus j'étais patient, et plus la récompense était immense. Lorsque je butais au fond de son corps, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre, je laissais l'instant nous dévorer, au fur et à mesure que son intimité se serrait autour de la mienne. Quand elle explosait, elle emportait tout avec elle dans ses paupières qui papillonnaient, magnifique, et je venais longuement et puissamment au fond de son être, essoufflé, heureux.

Bella transpirait mais souriait, haletante.

- Je préfère définitivement quand tu es ici...

- Et moi donc...

Après un moment l'un contre l'autre, nous nous relevions pour aller nous laver et revenir nous coucher, tout frais. Il me semblait que je n'aurais jamais assez de ses baisers, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue contre la mienne, nos corps ensemble.

- Dire que tu repars dans trois jours...

- Shh... N'y pense pas...

J'y pensais pour elle, mais j'étais déterminé à profiter de chaque minute en sa compagnie. Elle somnolait contre mon torse alors que je caressais son dos.

- Bonne nuit mon amour...

- Bonne nuit...

Je fermais les yeux, conscient de son corps contre le mien. _C'est bien de rentrer, de retrouver ma femme, sa fille et ce petit bébé... _

**.**

Je sursautais quand mon téléphone vibrait quelque part dans la pièce. Il faisait encore nuit, et le réveil digital de Bella indiquait 6h18. _6h18 ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? _Bella gémissait et se tournait, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me levais pour trouver mon pantalon, et donc mon téléphone.

Cassy.

Je quittais la chambre pour aller dans le salon.

- Putain Cassy ! Il est 6h20 ! T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit urgent...

Je crus l'entendre renifler.

" - Edward... Je suis désolée de te réveiller... Ça fait deux heures que je me demande si je dois t'appeler ou..."

- Crache ta valda, tu veux ? J'veux retourner au lit...

" - C'est Kate..."


	45. Chapter 44 : La pire des punitions

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je suis désolée pour cette attente plus étendue qu'à l'accoutumée pour faire une MaJ ici. Mes examens se sont finis la semaine dernière, et mon grand-père a de nouveau été hospitalisé. Sans m'étendre dans les détails, ma grand-mère n'ayant pas le permis, nous faisons sans cesse des allers-retours pour aller le voir... Sincèrement, il occupe davantage mes pensées que l'écriture. Ca fait partie de l'ordre des priorités de la vie, si vous voyez de quoi je parle.**

**J'essaie quand même de maintenir correctement les MaJ. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court qu'à l'accoutumée, mais vous y trouverez peut-être ce que vous y attendez depuis un petit moment :)**

**Je vous remercie toutes sincèrement : sexforlife, Eliloulou, Lenerol, halay, Fleur50, ****Titia69**** (**_si le sujet de cette FF peut toucher quelques personnes, même une ou deux, j'aurai gagné mon pari :)_**), fan-par-hasard21, Samystère, ****Schwips**** (**_merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire :)_**), ****Cindy**** (**non, cette histoire n'est pas finie :)**), AuroreAthena, sephora. twilight, Grazie, Soraya2107, lapiaf8, ****Alexa27**** (**j'apprécie sincèrement toutes les reviews, mais je sais que parfois on n'a pas grand-chose à dire :)**), Mariefandetwilight, ****lily07**** (**je ne suis pas "pour" la guerre non plus, rassure-toi. Je préfèrerais savoir mes cousins en sécurité, plutôt qu'à risquer leur vie. Mon grand-père maternel y a laissé sa vie... Je n'y suis pas, je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de leur mission, mais je continue de ne pas cautionner la guerre en tout cas, c'est une certitude!**), ****bezlala**** (**euh... ben sincèrement j'arrêterai cette histoire quand je n'aurai plus rien à y dire... je ne me fixe pas de délais pour ça!**), Cendrillon49, ****Ronnie32**** (**Hum... je ne suis pas sûre que Lola ait fait cette scène au magazin comme un "caprice"... mon cousin l'a souvent fait, et au bout d'un moment crois-moi, tu trouves n'importe quoi pour le faire relever même si ça implique de lui acheter quelque chose...**), Asuna93, Annouk, Be, ulkan13, SweetyMarie, Coeur2Crystal, nana10, choubidou. lily, ****Looove T.**** (**oh ben l'idée du "c'est Kate" était prévue depuis longtemps :) et combien il reste de chapitres... aucune idée sincèrement!**), aussidagility, Clem GagaofRobsten, onja, corail, Andrea, katner, Shirley, callie226, ****AnonymeH**** (**oui crois-moi, je suis sincèrement très heureuse d'apprendre chaque progrès de mon cousin, je l'aime énormément !**), sarinette60, Imaginaire-de-kiki, vinie65, lena -lna933-, tacha vaillant, larsand, Ilonka, ****stella058**** (**j'ai apprécié ton soutien dans ta review, même si je n'avais pas mal pris les interrogations des lectrices. Cependant, tu as absolument raison sur un point "_d'autre part, ce n'est qu'une histoire, et même si ce qu'elle a écrit est son opinion, vous n'en savez rien, cela peut-très bien être l'opinion du personnage_"... Certaines lectrices -pas toutes, l'oublient parfois... Merci !**), LolaMiSweetlove, birginie, amlove, mlca66, Nini Hathaway, Galswinthe, xalexeex25, kikinette11, Lily-Rose-Bella, aude77, Atchoum16, erika shoval, calimero59, Isnoname, coco-des-iles et Tinga Bella.**

**Vous m'avez encore beaucoup gâtée ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci à **melacullen** pour sa correction.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

**-o-0-o-**

**Chapitre 45 : La pire des punitions**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Mon dos me faisait souffrir à, à peine 6h45... _inadmissible... _Je me tournais dans les draps chauds, pour me blottir contre Edward. _Je suis sûre qu'il saura me détendre convenablement... _

Mais sa place était étonnamment vide, et froide. _Avais-je rêvé ? Etait-il encore en tournée ? _J'allumais ma petite lampe de chevet, et soufflais presque de plaisir en apercevant son sac ouvert au sol et ses affaires éparpillées. Il est bien là. _Mais où est-il, à 6h45 ? Peut-être aux toilettes... _Je m'appuyais contre mon oreiller, attentive au moindre bruit provenant de la salle de bains mais rien. _Où est-il ? Il a peut-être entendu Lola et s'est levé... _Je me levais tant bien que mal, mon petit gars avait semble-t-il décidé de faire un genre de petite fête dans mon ventre, parce que les douleurs étaient assez vives. _Profites-en de t'amuser, parce que quand tu sortiras, tu n'auras plus le droit de t'amuser autant mon chéri ! _Je caressais mon ventre, attrapais ma robe de chambre épaisse et moelleuse, et l'enfilais avant de passer mes pieds dans mes chaussons_. _La porte de la chambre de ma fille était parfaitement close, comme hier au soir, et quand je l'entrouvrais, je trouvais ma poupée endormie profondément, le nez sous sa poupée en chiffon. Il y avait sur sa petite table de chevet sa veilleuse allumée, et devant trônaient encore les billets froissés que Jacob lui avait donnés il y a quelques mois à l'aéroport avant de partir. Un papier aluminium d'un biscuit froissé, un bout de carton. _Elle garde tant de choses insignifiantes... mais gare à moi si je m'avise à les enlever... _

Edward, en tout cas lui, n'était pas auprès d'elle. Je me dirigeais dans le couloir quand j'entendais du bruit dans le salon. Il est donc ici. J'allumais les lumières et découvrais Edward assis sur le canapé, l'air visiblement abattu, son portable entre ses mains, plongé dans le noir. Il avait appuyé ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, et fixait ses mains.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'approchais de lui, sans réaction. _Merde... ça n'a pas l'air d'être bon, et ce n'est jamais bon un homme qui ne réagit pas. _

- Edward ?

Je m'avançais vers lui et m'asseyais à son niveau, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

_Quelque chose ne va pas... _

- Mon amour ?

Mes doigts naviguaient sur sa nuque, en espérant qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer.

- Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas dans le lit... As-tu reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? On t'a téléphoné ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe...

_Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille ? Un proche ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ? Sa sœur, son frère ? Alice ou Emmett ? _Non... non, pas ça...

- Edward... Dis-moi... Je m'inquiète... Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

Il soupirait, et se frottait le visage sans me regarder.

- C'est Kate...

- Kate ?

_Quoi encore ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Il se levait, me tournant le dos.

- Elle s'est plantée dans un arbre... la voiture a pris feu...

_Qu... oh mon dieu... quoi ? _

- Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Oui... morte...

_Kate est morte... Kate a eu un accident, et elle est morte... celle qui mettait des lettres anonymes dans mon courrier... celle qui me harcelait... celle qui vendait des informations aux journalistes... celle qui a fait en sorte qu'Edward et moi nous séparions... _

Celle qui a été la manager et amie de mon compagnon pendant très longtemps...

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été son amie, et une amie proche d'Edward pendant de nombreuses années. Peut-être jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, en fait... alors, je peux comprendre qu'il soit choqué... _je ne l'intègre pas, mais je peux comprendre... _Je me levais à mon tour, m'approchais de lui et appuyais ma poitrine contre son dos, passant mes bras autour de son ventre.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

Il posait sa main tremblante sur les miennes au niveau de son nombril.

- Elle t'a fait du mal, Bella... elle NOUS a fait du mal... beaucoup de mal...

Sa voix était froide, mais voilée.

- Je sais... Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais avant que je n'arrive... Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui a été avec toi pendant des années...

Il déglutissait.

- Elle va échapper à une punition judiciaire pour t'avoir harcelée...

J'embrassais son omoplate.

- Mais elle est morte, Edward... Elle a déjà bien assez payé...

Il n'ajouta rien pendant de longues minutes.

Il caressait mon bras, tout en continuant de me tourner le dos. _Déchiré, assis entre deux chaises... Le camp de son amie qu'il adorait, et celui de son amie qui le trahissait... _Vulgairement, le cul entre deux chaises...

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je...

Mais je l'interrompais, en passant devant lui. Son visage était peiné, marqué. _Encore une fois, je ne l'intègre pas, mais je le comprends... _

- Edward...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et il se laissait aller dans mon étreinte, m'enlaçant doucement. Je profitais de sa chaleur, et tentais de lui faire passer par ce geste le fait que je ne lui en veux pas.

- Autorise-toi à avoir de la peine pour sa disparition... et je ne veux pas que tu la gardes au fond de toi... On va la partager...

Il resserrait son emprise sur moi.

- J'peux pas y croire...

- Je sais...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Viens te recoucher...

- Non, je...

Je m'éloignais de lui.

- Edward... Rester debout n'y changera plus rien... Viens te reposer...

Il cédait et j'entrelaçais nos doigts, pour nous reconduire dans la chambre. Une fois allongée sous la couette, il s'approchait de moi et appuyait sa tête contre ma poitrine. Sa main droite se posait sur mon ventre rond et je caressais ses épaules doucement.

_Kate est partie... Si on me l'avait dit... elle est morte... tout est terminé... Elle est morte... _Elle a été punie, de la pire des façons. Mourir est la pire des punitions...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

Kate. C'est fini. Elle est morte... Terminé... _Elle s'est tuée... _Je ne savais plus... ou pas... comment réagir... comment comprendre... Savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi elle est morte maintenant. Dans un arbre, la voiture qui prend feu.

_Je ne peux pas le visualiser. Je ne veux pas le visualiser... _

Elle est morte. C'est juste fini pour elle... En dépit de tout ce qu'elle a fait, n'a pas fait, a pensé, a ressenti. Elle est morte. Fini. Terminé. Plus jamais je ne la verrai, pas même pour lui faire payer ses derniers actes envers mon couple. Quelque part, et je m'en dégoûtais, mais il me semblait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. _Merde... Elle est morte... _

J'avais réussi à me rendormir contre Bella, une petite heure à peine avant d'être à nouveau réveillé par un coup de fil. Bella avait répondu, pas assez vite pour m'empêcher de me réveiller. C'était un appel de ma mère, pour m'annoncer la nouvelle que je savais déjà : Kate est partie. Je me sentais brumeux, comme endormi. Pourtant, dehors le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'air avait ce parfum agréable d'une matinée d'été qui donnait envie de s'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée et de rester là, à juste respirer. _Le monde aurait peut-être dû changer, mais il continuait de tourner comme hier, avant-hier. Pourtant, entre temps, la voiture de Kate a pris feu, et elle dedans... _

Bella avait voulu annuler sa journée de travail avec les enfants, mais je l'avais convaincue de ne pas le faire. La vie continue, non ? _Ouais, elle continue... _Je ne me sentais juste pas de rester à la maison, avec tous ces petits autour de moi. Et le loft avait sûrement besoin d'être aéré. Je me garais devant l'immeuble, et montais chez moi. _Tout y est si calme, si silencieux... _J'ouvrais les fenêtres et les volets, pour faire rentrer la chaleur. Les plantes avaient l'air d'avoir soif, mais ça aurait pu être pire que ça. _Une idée de maman, les plantes... _Je les arrosais brièvement, et enclenchais le répondeur. Beaucoup de messages de ma mère, de mon père, d'Emmett... _tous sur Kate... bon sang, je suis au courant ! _J'effaçais leurs appels et m'effondrais dans le canapé. _Kate est morte, bon sang. Morte. Terminé. Fini pour elle. _J'peux pas le croire... C'est terminé. Elle est morte... Mon téléphone sonnait simultanément à mon interphone. Je décrochais le fixe tout en me rendant dans l'entrée, pour vérifier qui sonnait. Mon frère.

- Allô ?

" - Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Harper au téléphone..."

- Ah oui, bonjour...

Un de mes avocats.

" - Je suppose que vous avez appris la triste nouvelle..."

- Oui...

" - Dans ces circonstances, les procédures juridiques sont annulées... "

- Je m'en doutais un peu, excusez-moi une seconde...

J'appuyais sur l'interphone.

- Monte Jasper !

Je lui ouvrais la porte et le vis monter.

- Oui, excusez-moi Monsieur Harper...

" - Donc, comme je le disais, les procédures juridiques à son encontre sont annulées..."

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement pour Jazz qui apparut quelques secondes après.

- Je m'en doutais que ce serait annulé...

" - Nous pouvons toujours contre-attaquer ses parents..."

_Attaquer ses parents, qui viennent de perdre leur fille unique... quel genre d'enfoiré ferait ça ?_

" - Vous pourrez toujours recevoir des dommages et intérêts..."

- Ecoutez... Sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'attaquer ses parents en justice serait... intelligent... Laissez faire pour l'instant... J'en parlerai avec ma compagne... C'est elle qui était visée, elle a le droit de décider si elle veut continuer cette action en justice.

" - Comme vous voudrez ! Il faut aussi que vous sachiez qu'une autopsie sera ordonnée !"

- Une autopsie ?

_C'est quoi ce foutoir encore ?_

" - Oui, pour déterminer s'il s'agit d'un accident, d'un suicide ou d'un meurtre..."

- Un meurtre ?

" - C'est peu probable, mais les policiers doivent vérifier. Ils hésitent entre la thèse de l'accident et celle du suicide..."

- Un suicide ?

_Elle ne peut pas être tombée si bas... _

" - Nous en saurons plus après les conclusions..."

- Oui... Au-revoir maître !

" - Tenez-moi au courant pour des suites juridiques... Bonne journée monsieur Cullen..."

Je raccrochais. _Attaquer ses parents en justice... mouais... Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit intelligent. C'est Bella qui verra... _Je lui envoyais un texto pour lui expliquer, elle me répondra à la fin de son après-midi de travail. Jasper s'était installé sur le canapé avec une canette de bière.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Je m'asseyais près de lui.

- Ils ne savent pas si c'est un accident ou un suicide...

- Merde... Et toi ? Comment tu le vis ?

_Sincèrement ? Putain, il me demande comment j'me sens ? Comme un abruti..._

- Comment tu veux que je me sente ? Je l'ai virée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle était amoureuse de moi... On l'a attaquée en justice et PAM ! Elle meurt comme ça... Comment tu crois que j'me sens ? Comme un con, mon pote. Comme un con...

Il me tapotait le dos.

- Ca va aller...

- Ce qui me tue, c'est que l'hypothèse du suicide est totalement et foutrement valable...

- Tu crois que c'est une possibilité ?

_Une possibilité ? Oui... ça en est une... C'est un fait... _

- J'en sais rien... Laissons l'enquête se faire...

- Ouais... T'as raison...

Jasper buvait sa canette tranquillement, en silence. En fait, j'appréciais sa présence même s'il ne disait rien de particulier. _Il est simplement là... juste là... et je sais que si j'ai besoin de lui, il sera encore là... _

Je me sentais mal de ressentir tout ça, parce que Kate a fait du mal à Bella et a détruit mon couple. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas oublié le préservatif et qu'elle n'était pas tombée enceinte ? _Se serait-on retrouvés, sans ce bébé ? _

Mon fils nous a sauvés. Nous a réunis. Non, pas mon fils. Notre fils. On va avoir un bébé... _C'est grâce à lui qu'on est ensemble... _

- Si c'est un suicide, elle aurait expliqué son geste quelque part...

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais... enfin je sais que j'ai encore mes cahiers à la maison de quand j'ai voulu en finir...

_Est-ce qu'elle aurait REELLEMENT fait ça ? _

- Ca me dépasse qu'on puisse vouloir en finir avec la vie...

Jasper eut un sourire désolé, tapotait mon dos avec compassion.

- Pense à ton fils...

_Oui. Mon fils. Et sa maman, et sa grande sœur... C'est là que doivent aller tous mes centres d'intérêts maintenant, non ? _

- Tu veux que j'appelle Emmett ? On pourrait aller taper quelques balles sur le terrain de baseball avec des canettes de bières et des magazines cochons...

Je grimaçais, mais ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

- J'te préfère comme ça !

Il se levait et attrapait mon fixe.

- J'appelle Emmett...

- Evite les magazines pornos quand même...

Il composait le numéro de mon meilleur ami, sourcils froncés.

- Edward ! Je vais me marier ! Ce qui veut dire que les pornos... couic ! Laisse-moi en profiter encore !

Il appelait Emmett, et trois quart d'heures plus tard, il débarquait au loft avec deux packs de bières, des pop-corn... et des magazines pornos.

Mais malgré la bière, malgré la sueur due aux balles de baseball, malgré les quelques images olé-olé... _que j'ai à peine regardé d'ailleurs..._ il n'en restait pas moins que Kate venait de mourir. Que cette nouvelle m'affecte plus que ça n'aurait dû, parce qu'elle a fait du mal à mon couple, à ma femme. _Je devrais balayer cette nouvelle... mais non... _Il me semblait juste que Kate allait débouler à chaque coin de rue, que j'apercevrais son visage dans une boutique, ou dans sa voiture à attendre devant chez moi. Que mon répondeur allait faire résonner sa voix dans l'appartement, comme avant.

_Avant qu'elle ne déraille, je veux dire... parce qu'elle a déraillé, et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à cette Kate là. Par contre, si mon amie pouvait ne jamais s'être perdue dans les dédales de sentiments impossibles... si elle n'avait pas été cette garce pathétique... je pourrais m'autoriser à pleurer sa mort... _peut-être...

La fin de la journée arriva trop vite, bien trop vite à mon goût. Cassy avait laissé un message sur mon portable, pour m'informer qu'elle avait fait reporter les cinq prochaines dates de ma tournée, pour me laisser le temps de récupérer. Je ne partais plus après-demain du coup, et j'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu plus. _Peut-être aller voir les parents de Kate... _

_**{Playlist : Soulsavers - Take me back home}**_

Après une dernière bière, mon frère et Emmett quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre leurs moitiés respectives. Et je me retrouvais seul, ne sachant quoi faire pour éviter de penser, ou d'imaginer cette voiture bleue marine allant s'encastrer dans cet arbre, prenant feu. _Mais les images revenaient... Est-ce qu'elle s'était brisée la nuque ou autre ? Avait-elle souffert ? Oui grand dieu... elle avait dû souffrir le martyr... _Une sensation désagréable oppressait mon estomac, et je me retenais d'aller vomir. _J'espère qu'elle s'est tuée dans le choc, et non pas dans l'incendie. _

Putain... Elle est morte...

Je sursautais quand j'aperçus une silhouette devant moi, avec un ventre bien arrondi. Bella avait un sourire triste et des yeux compatissants. La nuit avait assombri le loft, et je ne me souvenais pas des dernières minutes, ou des dernières heures passées. Bella se penchait vers moi et j'entourais sa taille de mes bras, toujours assis sur le sofa. Je collais ma tête contre le ventre de ma compagne, sentant ses doigts caresser mes cheveux tendrement.

- Je me suis inquiétée... murmura-t-elle, sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

_Elle est trop bien, pour moi... Définitivement... _

- Tu es parti si vite ce matin... Je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais...

J'appuyais mon front contre son ventre, contre mon fils, pour trouver les mots sans lui faire de mal. Parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser...

- Hey... Regarde-moi...

Elle appuyait doucement à l'arrière de ma tête, et je plongeais mon regard vers le sien alors qu'elle était toujours debout devant moi.

- Elle a été ton amie pendant des années... Tu as le droit de la pleurer... Je le comprends... Ce qu'elle a fait ne compte plus... Elle a subi la pire des punitions, mon amour, et même si j'ai souffert de ce qu'elle a fait, je ne lui souhaitais pas ça...

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

_Parce que c'est la putain de vérité... ça fait mal qu'elle soit partie, comme une lâche... _Bella s'agenouillait devant moi, ses mains encadrant mon visage.

- Ça passera, je te le promets...

Elle m'attirait dans ses bras et je nichais mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas plus de réponses que moi sur la vie, la mort, pourquoi ça fait mal mais pourquoi ça passera. Mais elle était là, près de moi. Plus compréhensive que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Ça sera dur, mais je te soutiendrai...

Elle me berçait, comme une mère aurait bercé son fils. Comme elle bercera notre fils...

- Où est Lola ?

- A la maison, avec Renée... Il est plus de 21h tu sais ?

- Désolé...

Elle se relevait, et j'en fis de même, avant de l'attirer contre moi.

- Merci Bella...

Elle caressait mon dos.

- Je suis là... Tu peux te reposer sur moi...

- Tu as un tas de choses à penser, avec Lola, notre bébé, ton travail, je ne voulais pas te...

- Non, Edward... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche... Peu importe ce qu'il y a déjà à faire, ou ce que l'on va devoir faire... Tu seras là, et tu seras toujours prioritaire dans ma vie... Tu es le père de mon fils... Ça te donne toute la priorité du monde...

Elle posait ma main sur son ventre, là où notre bébé nous réunissait. Je ne pus qu'esquisser un léger sourire et elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Tu viens ?

- J'aimerais... rester ici ce soir... mais ça serait bien que tu sois là, avec Lola... J'aimerais vous avoir ici ce soir...

- Je pense que ça sera bien... Je vais aller la chercher...

- La tournée a été reportée... Je vais rester un peu plus...

- Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi, alors...

Elle souriait, et nouait nos mains ensemble avant de partir chercher sa fille.

_Je me sens bien d'être chez moi ce soir... c'est juste comme ça... _

**..**

Le dîner se passa dans un calme très relatif, même si Bella me parlait du mariage de Jasper et d'Alice pour essayer de me distraire. Non. C'est juste que voilà... Elle n'y est pour rien. Et j'ai essayé de faire des efforts, sincèrement... _Mais la voiture brûlait toujours sous mes yeux... _Lola avait dîné d'un simple biberon de lait au chocolat, dans le canapé. Je surprenais son regard sur moi à chaque fois. _A quoi peut-elle bien penser, dans sa petite bulle ? J'aimerais être comme elle en ce moment, imperméable aux émotions des autres... Ne pas souffrir comme les autres. Ne pas être conscient de certaines choses... _

Bella semblait épuisée, à cause du bébé et je voyais que ma compagne désespérait d'un peu de calme. Lola ne faisait pas d'histoires, sage comme une image, sa tétine dans la bouche. Le loft était plongé dans un calme absolu, et Bella éteignait les grandes lumières, préférant allumer les petites lampes pour donner un caractère plus intimiste à l'endroit. J'aimais cette ambiance. La décoration était identique à d'habitude, rien n'avait bougé, mais tout semblait plus sécurisant quand Bella était là...

_Et le feu était éteint par les pompiers, progressivement... _

Bella murmurait des jolies choses à l'oreille de sa fille, la serrant contre elle.

- Tu vas dormir ici ce soir mon cœur... On va déplier le canapé, il sera beaucoup plus grand, tu auras toute la place pour toi et tes petits jouets mon ange... Edward te mettra de la musique, et maman sera juste en face, derrière cette porte... On va la laisser ouverte pour toi, pour que tu puisses venir me voir si tu en as envie... D'accord ma chérie ?

Elle embrassait le front de sa fille.

- Je suis fière de toi, tu es très calme ce soir... Je t'aime très fort mon petit cœur... Vraiment de tout mon cœur...

_Elle a une relation si spéciale avec sa Lola... J'espérais que ce serait identique pour notre fils... _

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon piano, pour faire quelques notes sourdes. La mélodie défilait sous mes doigts, sans que je ne la connaisse ni la prévois. Elle roulait et roulait, comme la voiture allant contre l'arbre. La musique s'élevait dans les airs, comme cette fumée épaisse et grisâtre dans le ciel. Puis, elle s'apaisait doucement, laissant place à l'eau qui éteint le feu.

Je fus un peu surpris de sentir une petite présence près de moi. Lola était debout, à côté du piano et regardait mes doigts.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, Lola... murmurait Bella.

La petite fixait toujours mes doigts, et s'installait doucement. Elle était rivée sur les notes, sur mes mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de jouer. _Parce que s'arrêter, c'est permettre à la voiture de recommencer à brûler... _

Je me mis à fredonner doucement la mélodie, pour l'inscrire dans ma mémoire et pouvoir la retranscrire plus tard.

-Hmm lala…lalala…

Je sursautais, entendant Lola marmonner le refrain de ma nouvelle chanson. Bella poussa un petit cri étouffé derrière nous. _Qu... Est-ce que... _Quand je m'arrêtais, que la dernière note eut terminé de résonner dans le salon de mon appartement, j'eus la surprise de sentir une petite main se mettre sur la mienne.

- Encore musique...

Lola porta ma main à son visage et câlina ma paume de sa joue doucement, les yeux clos, avant de reposer mes doigts sur le clavier.


	46. Chapter 45 : Le moment où tout bascule

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Voici le chapitre 46. Je suis en mesure de vous annoncer que cette histoire comportera 51 chapitres (voire un de plus, mais pas davantage! nous touchons donc à la fin!). **

**Merci pour tout votre soutien : eliloulou, Une fan (**_la fin de Kate est certainement cruelle, mais la vie l'est aussi et son décès était prévu depuis le début de la ff, donc...Et non, Edward et Bella ne sont pas égocentriques, ils précisent bien l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne veulent pas attaquer les parents de Kate! En revanche, je suis totalement d'accord : Jacob est un excellent père qui aime profondément sa fille_**), bellaeva, Elodie pixie B, Ronnie32, lapiaf8, halay, vinie65, renesmeecarlyecullen, soraya2107, Shirley, guest, alexavia, Fleur50, aussidagility, AuroreAthena, Grazie, corail, Coeur2Crystal, callie226 (**c'est exactement ça, la vie n'est pas soit noire soit blanche... c'est un mélange de gris**), Asuna93, nana10, Maryfanfictions, aude77, Erika Shoval, Virginiiiie, Patiewsnows, lisouarras, manolys, Imaginaire-de-kiki, sarinette60, SweetyMarie (**ouais effectivement la FF s'appelle "La voix de Lola" ça veut tout dire mdr**), ulkan13, xalexeex25, katner, clem GagaofRobsten, birginie, sexforlife, tacha vaillant, kikinette11, Sarah Pel, choubidou. lily, mmccg, LolaMiSweetlove, aryaueda, mlca66 (**effectivement oui j'ai parlé de l'équithérapie dans cette histoire, qui est une méthode très utilisée avec la musicothérapie pour les autistes!**), SpunkDupea (**j'vais essayer de continuer à écrire, merci :)**), Ilonka, coco-des-iles, lena -lna933-, CaroThePrincess, So-Amel, Cind0uille, Titia69 (**merci beaucoup :)**), maho-33, zellie marcy, twilight-poison, Floraline, Galswinthe, cindy (**merci :)**), Lenerol, Lily-Rose-Bella, Atchoum16, Liloulette, Nini Hathaway, Liloupovitch, Twirry972, pierrard85, amlove, Dan, aelita48, Lapinou63, calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, sephora. twilight et Tinga Bella. **

**Une mention spéciale à Guest 7/11/12 . chapter 45**

**" Si tu pouvais finir la fics"**

**... Alors... comment te dire ? Fanfiction n'est certainement pas une obligation pour moi. J'écris au rythme qu'il me plaît, je n'ai JAMAIS abandonné une histoire en cours (JAMAIS!) et si j'ai fait traîner les choses ces derniers temps, c'est parce que mon grand-père a été hospitalisé et qu'on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer aux poumons... alors PARDON de ne pas mettre à jour aussi souvent qu'avant mes histoires. Mais ce genre de message me fout la gerbe. Quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, on attend de voir... Il y a des façons de demander aussi, plutôt qu'un simple "si tu pouvais finir ta fic"... un simple "bonjour, je me demandais quand tu pensais faire une nouvelle MaJ" par exemple aurait été plus apprécié. Je ne râle pas des masses il me semble, mais là désolée mais ça me retourne le ventre. Je n'ai pas à justifier mes absences, mais quand je lis ça, je dois le faire. Tu sais ce qu'il en est maintenant, et peut-être pourras-tu attendre quinze jours entre deux chapitres...**

**Bien, pardon mais voilà. Ah aussi, vous avez peut-être remarqué que les anonymes sont automatiquement répertoriées comme "Guest"... si vous pouviez signer vos messages que je puisse mieux vous répondre :) merci ! **

**Un grand merci à Melacullen pour sa correction rapide :)**

**Et bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 46 : Le moment où tout bascule**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

_Juste... c'est juste incroyable... comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune coupure, rien... _Lola était assise près d'Edward et elle le regardait jouer, chantonnant avec lui des airs de musique qui accompagnaient les notes. Elle marmonnait, murmurait, et n'avait de cesse de lui dire "Encore, Edward ! Encore la musique !"

Et Edward reprenait de nouveaux morceaux, inlassablement.

Lola ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'elle venait de reparler, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de le faire. Il était presque minuit, et elle aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps... _Mais c'est si bon d'entendre sa voix... Elle a une si jolie intonation... Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son silence... _Edward posait la dernière note d'une nouvelle mélodie sur son clavier. Lola l'observait, et tapait dans ses mains en riant. Mon compagnon lui souriait.

- Ça te plaît le piano ?

Elle sautillait sur ses fesses, si enthousiaste. _Musicothérapie ! L'équithérapie ne marche pas avec elle, les animaux pas guère plus. La musique ! Elle a besoin de musique, de cours de musique ! Peut-être avec Edward... _Je regardais ma fille se balancer de droite à gauche, en fixant les doigts de mon compagnon sur le clavier ivoire. Je me levais pour m'approcher d'Edward doucement. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et me laissais à mon tour emporter par la mélodie, fermant les yeux. La voix de ma fille était le plus beau son pour accompagner les notes de piano.

- Tu chantes vraiment très bien, Lola ! Souriait Edward.

La petite se cachait son visage derrière ses mains, toute rouge. Je me penchais vers elle et m'agenouillais.

- Tu aimerais qu'Edward te donne des cours de piano ma chérie ?

Elle jetait brutalement son visage sur la cuisse d'Edward, s'y dissimulant. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, et je posais ma main sur le dos de Lola avant qu'il n'en fasse de même.

- Je peux t'apprendre à jouer du piano, à chanter avec... Je peux t'apprendre mes chansons, elles sont faciles à chanter et à jouer sur le piano...

Lola relevait la tête, comme piquée.

- La musique d'Edward Cullen ?

Je souriais, mon cœur se serrant.

- Oui... La musique d'Edward Cullen !

- Est-ce que c'est la musique sur son disque ?

- Oui ma puce...

Elle posa son petit index contre une note, avant de retirer son doigt. Edward caressait son dos et ses cheveux sans qu'elle ne bronche.

_C'est incroyable... Si incroyable... _

Mon cœur de maman se serrait, à la perspective que tout pouvait toujours s'arranger. Ma Lola, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, continuait sa petite vie, continuait de découvrir mon compagnon.

- Mon cœur, il faut te coucher dans cinq petites minutes... Il se fait très tard pour toi...

Elle se redressait, descendait du petit banc et courait vers le canapé qui ferait office de lit pour elle ce soir. _D'habitude, elle rechigne et prend tout son temps... Décidément... _Edward se levait pour m'aider à déplier le canapé, et il lui sortait un tas de coussins et une couette épaisse et confortable. J'entourais ma fille avec les coussins pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, et elle se blottissait sous la couverture.

_Et en plus, elle ne râle pas... Ne pinaille pas parce qu'elle ne connait pas l'endroit, non ! Rien... Qui est-elle, et qu'a-t-elle fait de mon enfant ? _

Je me penchais et l'embrassais.

- Maman est très fière de toi ma Lola... je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes de nous parler à nouveau, et des efforts que tu fais...

- Musique ! m'ordonna-t-elle simplement.

Edward enclencha son premier album dans sa chaîne-hifi, et après la première chanson je quittais ma petite.

- Nous serons ici, dans la chambre face à toi. Tu peux venir nous voir quand tu en as envie, tu ne dois pas hésiter, d'accord ?

Elle fermait ses petits yeux, épuisée. Je retrouvais Edward dans sa chambre, appuyé contre la grande baie vitrée. Il observait la ville illuminée par les néons orange, un sourire sur son visage.

- Quelle soirée, murmura-t-il alors que je le rejoignais.

- Ouais...

Seattle se déployait sous nos yeux, armée de nombreux gens qui parcouraient les trottoirs en compagnie d'amis. La main d'Edward se posa sur ma hanche et il m'attira à lui.

- Je suis heureux que Lola reparle...

Il appuyait son nez dans mes cheveux, inspirant mon odeur. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, sentant sa chaleur rassurante et virile.

- Moi aussi... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Je sentais son sourire contre moi.

- Au contraire si... J'imagine à quel point...

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras pour le garder tout contre mon corps.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de lui donner quelques cours de piano ? Elle a l'air d'aimer ça... Plus que l'équithérapie ou ses poissons rouges en tout cas...

- Bien sûr Bella !

- Je te paierai les leçons mais ça serait vraiment super que tu...

- Chuuut...

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement. Tendrement.

- Ne me parle jamais de me payer pour donner des leçons à ta fille... Si ça peut l'aider, je te donnerai tout ce que je peux...

Je l'embrassais à mon tour, tentant de le remercier à ma façon.

C'est alors que je le sentis. Notre fils, dans mon ventre. Des papillons chatouilleux s'envolant, et un coup !

- Oh !

Je portais mes mains sur ma peau tendue.

- Quoi ?

- Il a bougé !

Edward posa immédiatement ses mains sur moi.

- C'est vrai ?

Je sentais toujours le léger frétillement, avant de le sentir taper encore. Edward se mit à rire.

- Oh non c'est excellent ! J'adore ! Salut bébé ! C'est Papa Ed !

Il riait et s'agenouillait, avant d'embrasser mon ventre. Mais notre fils avait décidé que c'était bien assez, et qu'il était temps de dormir... Edward m'entraîna au lit, la porte de la chambre entrouverte, où je me serrais contre lui avec douceur, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur pour fermer les yeux.

**..**

Lola avait dormi, et dormait encore comme une princesse. Pas un mouvement cette nuit, ni même un réveil. Non. Elle rêvait encore, couchée dans le sofa. Edward et moi étions discrètement passés dans le salon pour regagner la cuisine, et prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Autour de deux bols de céréales et de jus d'orange frais, mon compagnon et moi-même continuions la discussion qui nous avait tenus en haleine une bonne partie de la soirée. _A cause de la présence de Lola dans le salon, et parce que j'avais laissé la porte entrouverte, nous n'avons pas pu avoir d'activité physique indispensable au bon maintien de notre organisme... _

Du coup, nous avions eu une discussion plus "intellectuelle".

- Et Ray ?

- Raie du cul, pendant que t'y es !

- C'est vrai...

Edward, ultra séduisant en tee-shirt blanc et en boxer, avalait ses céréales comme un mort de faim. Le lait coulait légèrement sur son menton, alors qu'il engloutissait littéralement les pétales de corn flakes. _Beurk..._

- Edward, si tu avais mangé comme ça la première fois qu'on a été au restaurant ensemble, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé m'embrasser après...

- Ben quoi ?

Je soupirais.

- Non rien...

Il haussait les épaules et s'essuyait le menton, replongeant son attention sur son repas. Je buvais mon verre de jus d'orange plus sobrement. _Les hommes... seigneur... _

- Bon alors Tom ? Thomas ? Thomas Cullen...

- C'est si classique, murmura-t-il.

- Amaury ?

- Mhm...

- Kellian ?

- Kellian ? Tu sors ça d'où ?

- Aucune idée mais je pensais à ce mot bizarre alors...

Je me retenais de rire. _Edward trouvait des prénoms toujours originaux... _

- Non, désolée !

- Neil ? Robin ?

- Heureusement que l'on a encore un peu de temps...

- Tu as pensé à quelque chose, toi ?

- Pas vraiment... Ethan peut-être... Gavin... Loan... Roman... Leo... Benjamin...

- Je sais que quand Alice est tombée enceinte, on avait pensé à Theo...

Mon ventre se nouait violemment à cette information. Lui, il continuait de manger dans une froideur absolue. _Comme s'il avait lâché une banalité... _

- Theo ?

- Ouais, Theo... Ça nous plaisait bien...

- Oh...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre : l'appeler Theo, alors qu'ils auraient dû avoir un Theo ensemble, ressemblait à une simple torture. Edward terminait son bol, avant de lever la tête vers moi et froncer les sourcils.

- Ca va Bella ? Tu es si pâle tout à coup...

- C'est juste... je ne crois pas que Theo soit une bonne idée...

Il fronçait encore plus les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est... enfin c'était votre bébé et... le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu le jour et... oh... C'était votre histoire à Alice et toi, tu comprends ?

Ma gorge s'asséchait, au fur et à mesure que les mots glissaient sur ma langue.

_Theo Cullen devrait être avec nous. Qui dit que je serai avec son père, s'il était né ? J'aurais pu être une belle-mère à vingt-quatre ans... _

Il haussait les épaules.

- C'était une idée comme ça, mais je préfère ne pas le nommer Theo... Ça serait bizarre pour Alice... et pour moi aussi...

J'opinais. _Pas de Theo... Définitivement pas de Theo... _Le téléphone fixe résonnait, et nous sursautions avant qu'Edward ne se précipite dans le salon pour décrocher et éviter de réveiller ma fille. Il revint dans la cuisine en discutant avec son interlocuteur, et je vis apparaître mon bébé en pyjama, qui maladroitement manquait de rentrer dans la chaise d'Edward. Je la rattrapais in-extremis.

- Oh ma chérie... Viens avec maman, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait réveillée...

Je me rasseyais et la serrais dans mes bras en embrassant son front.

- Ca va mon coeur ?

- Le téléphone l'a réveillé Lola...

- C'est rien... ce n'était pas fait exprès... Veux-tu que l'on aille se recoucher toi et moi ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête avant de se caler contre ma poitrine et de refermer les yeux. Je la berçais, et elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire surface. Edward revint, un peu pâle.

- C'était le père de Kate...

- Oh...

- Elle sera enterrée après-demain, il veut que je sois présent...

Lola s'asseyait correctement sur mes genoux.

- Tu vas y aller ?

Il s'appuyait contre le frigo.

- Oui... Je crois que ouais...

- Je t'accompagnerai...

- Non... Je veux dire... non... occupe-toi de Lola et du bébé... Je peux... Tu vois je vais y aller juste et... revenir...

_La mort de Kate le blessait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Je sais que si je n'avais pas été présente, elle n'aurait peut-être pas changé à ce point, et n'aurait pas trahi l'amitié qu'il lui offrait... _

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... Il faudra que j'appelle l'avocat aussi...

- Je ne veux pas poursuivre ses parents... Ce qu'elle a fait est une erreur, mais elle a bien trop payé et ses parents n'y sont pour rien...

Je me levais et posais ma fille sur ses pieds avant de m'approcher de lui. Il nouait nos doigts ensemble.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça...

Lola se faufilait entre nous et étreignit la jambe d'Edward avant de retourner dans le salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle appuya avec son doigt sur le clavier et une note s'élevait dans le loft de mon compagnon.

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

Je venais de me garer devant chez les parents de Kate, pensant de toutes mes forces aux suggestions de prénoms pour mon petit garçon, plutôt que de penser à ce que j'allais voir aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais réellement perdu quelqu'un, de proche j'entends. Force était d'admettre que je devais enterrer une amie. Une amie proche et rien ne pouvait décrire cet instant qui me happait dans des profondeurs ténébreuses. Il me semblait juste que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, voulant me faire tomber avec lui...

J'ouvrais le petit portail et passais la maison endeuillée, devant laquelle étaient posées des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs des proches, parents, amis, voisins et lointaines connaissances. Je toquais contre la porte, et bientôt le père de mon amie vint m'ouvrir, de larges cernes sous les yeux. _Que ce doit être horrible de perdre sa fille unique... _Je n'eus pas de mots à dire, il me sourit poliment et me fis signe d'entrer. La maison était calme, bien trop calme. Même la pendule avait été arrêtée. Il n'y avait plus le léger tic-tac de l'horloge qui m'avait tant marqué quand j'étais venu dîner ici plusieurs fois depuis que je connaissais Kate.

Chacune de ses photos était mise en évidence sur le rebord de la cheminée, les tables, les murs. Il n'y avait eu que Kate ici, et il n'y aurait que Kate... _Le vide pour ses parents... La fin d'un rêve, voire même la fin du sens d'une vie... _C'est tellement... Il n'y a rien qui puisse surpasser ce sentiment terrible... Rien... Je ne sais pas qui a décidé que Kate mourrait si jeune, si tôt. _C'est juste comme ça qu'est la vie, non ? _Malheureusement, oui...

Peter m'invitait à m'asseoir, et il en fit de même.

- Merci d'être venu...

- C'est normal... je suis tellement désolé...

- Oh, moi aussi, si vous saviez...

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et je crus l'entendre réprimer un sanglot. Ma gorge se nouait, et je savais que je pourrais pleurer mais je ne voulais pas le faire. _Kate a fait ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle est partie... Elle a trouvé la paix quelque part... Du moins je l'espère... _Il se levait et dans une invitation silencieuse, me guida jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne franchira plus jamais cette porte...

La chambre, que je n'avais jamais vue, me surprit. Les tapisseries étaient à bandes verticales roses et blanches, sur le mur face à la porte était placée une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Sous cette fenêtre, il y avait un lit deux places rose, sur lequel trônait un petit nounours marron. _Le petit ours de Kate était orphelin... _Je m'avançais, remarquant alors sur le mur à gauche quelques posters me représentant et en dessous nos photos ensemble. A côté du lit était située une petite commode de nuit, sur laquelle était posée une chaîne hifi, une lampe de chevet et des journaux intimes. Quelques magazines people, dont je faisais la une.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête ? A quel moment tout a changé ? _

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, attrapant le premier journal sur la pile. La clé était accrochée après le cadenas et je l'ouvrais, la main tremblante, avec le pressentiment que je devais le faire.

_**22/07**_

_**Cher journal.**_

_**Je vais faire comme si tu étais Edward, et ainsi je pourrai te dire tout ce que je n'ose pas lui dire... Quand je me réveille le matin, j'admire toujours ces photos que l'on a ensemble. Ce sont les seuls moments où nous sommes à deux, où il est à moi comme j'aimerais qu'il le soit vraiment. **_

_**Edward, tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je ressens quand je te vois, quand je suis près de toi... Je voudrais simplement parfois que tu me prennes dans tes bras, et me murmure ce "je t'aime" qui me rendrait si heureuse... Chaque soir, je m'endors en nous visualisant. Peut-être nous trouverons-nous un jour ? Qu'en dis-tu ?**_

Je tournais les pages, avec le sentiment que je ne devais pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_**30/08,**_

_**Edward. **_

_**Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Nous étions assis dans ce jardin sur cette pelouse, et on a ri comme des enfants quand nous avons dû échapper aux paparazzis qui te traquaient. Quand nous avons atteint l'hôtel, tu m'as pris dans tes bras en riant. J'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser. Ce soir, je vais modifier l'histoire avant de dormir, pour sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.**_

Ma tête me tournait.

_**3/09,**_

_**Edward,**_

_**Toutes ces filles à tes pieds, ça me rend malade mais encore plus forte. Parce que je suis à une place qu'elles m'envient. L'idée qu'elles me détestent, me jalousent, me rend encore plus fière d'être ton amie. Je t'aime.**_

Je refermais ce journal, préférant ne pas en lire plus. _C'est si sordide qu'elle s'adresse à moi..._ J'ouvrais le deuxième. Cette fois, elle parlait seulement à son ami de papier.

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à qui me confier à propos de lui... Elle est arrivée dans sa vie et je sens qu'il part avec elle. Je sens qu'il va l'épouser, que c'est "la bonne" comme on dit. J'ai eu cette voix qui me l'a murmurée quand je l'ai vu avec elle. Ils sont ensemble, bel et bien. J'ai cru que cette connerie de journal gossip racontait encore des choses bêtes, et je me suis convaincue qu'il fait bonne figure avec elle pour sa petite autiste mais non. Ils se sont embrassés aujourd'hui... Ça fait si mal, je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, et que jamais je n'ai vu ce baiser... Je ne peux pas le voir à son bras, c'est impossible... **_

_**Je voudrais tant qu'il m'embrasse MOI, et pas elle, si tu savais...**_

Chaque ligne était du même calibre, et je me sentais mal. Si mal. Elle a tant souffert...

_**Cher journal...**_

Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je suis si stupide ? Je ne me reconnais pas... mais je me sens forcée de mettre ces lettres chez elle... Je la déteste, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse et qu'il me revienne... Je voudrais pourtant récupérer les lettres dès que je les envoie. Je regrette tellement... Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de Tanya, quand elle m'a dit en riant "menace-la!" mais je l'ai prise au pied de la lettre ! Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

_**Et l'argent que je touche de la part des journalistes ? Je le déteste ! Je vends des scoops sur lui, sur les lieux où ils se trouvent et je récolte quoi ? Un peu d'argent sale... S'il savait ça, il me détesterait, il serait incapable de m'aimer et je ne veux pas que ça se produise... Mais je ne contrôle pas cette colère... Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une folle... **_

Derrière chaque mot se trouvait un regret. _Je ne l'ai pas vu regretter... Je n'ai vu que celle qui se vengeait._

_**Cher journal, Edward m'a renvoyée. Il a tout découvert. Je voudrais mourir... Il me déteste, tout est fini ! **_

Le papier était légèrement ondulé, marqué d'une larme. Ce fut la dernière phrase de son journal, elle n'avait plus réécrit après.

_Mon dieu... J'espère que tu as trouvé la paix, Kate... _Je me levais, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Kate en larmes qui criait.

- SORTEZ D'ICI ! VOUS AVEZ TUE MA FILLE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUEE ! VOUS AURIEZ DÛ L'AIMER, L'AIDER AU LIEU DE LA RENVOYER ! PARTEZ ! VOUS ETES SON MEURTRIER ! NE VENEZ PAS A SON ENTERREMENT ! VOUS AVEZ TUE MA FILLE... VOUS AVEZ... VOUS L'AVEZ...

Elle vint à ma rencontre pour frapper mon torse, mais son mari l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne me touche.

- Chérie... Charlotte non... Stop... Shhh...

Elle hurlait, se laissant tomber au sol, dans les bras de son époux. Je ne pus retenir cette larme qui m'échappa.

- Elle vous aimait... Elle vous aimait... Elle l'aimait Peter...

- Je sais, je sais... Shh... Charlotte, calme-toi...

Ses sanglots déchiraient le silence de la chambre, et je voulais partir d'ici. _Rejoindre Bella, Lola et mon fils. Que rien ne se soit jamais produit... _Peter entraîna Charlotte hors de la pièce, me laissant seul. Une dernière fois, j'observais les photos de nous deux, et le regard brillant de Kate que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui.

_Elle m'oppressait, elle me rendait dingue... _

Je me tournais et observais une dernière fois ce petit nounours qui ne serait plus jamais serré la nuit par les bras de mon amie. J'extirpais la rose blanche de la poche interne de ma veste en jeans, et la déposais sur le lit avant de sortir.

_Je te pardonne... _

Peter m'attendait en bas, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Excusez Charlotte, elle est bouleversée...

- Bien sûr... Ecoutez je... je ne peux pas rester là, je...

_Il faut que je parte d'ici... Tout ce qu'elle a été s'est brisé en moi... Définitivement... _

- Edward ?

Je ne pouvais plus parler, menaçant de trahir mes larmes. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Vous n'avez pas tué Kate...

- Je sais... marmonnais-je, avant de quitter la petite maison, ignorant les fleurs qui flétrissaient sur le perron.

Emmett m'attendait, appuyé contre la voiture. Je lui avais demandé de venir, parce que je ne voulais pas infliger ça à Bella et que j'avais besoin de vivre ça avec mon meilleur ami. _Et je ne voulais pas à avoir honte... _Il me souriait d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, et je m'arrêtais devant lui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

La larme, chaude, brûlante, tomba sur ma joue. Il soupira et m'attira dans ses bras pour me serrer, et je me laissais aller avec lui.

- Ca va aller Ed... T'es pas tout seul...

**::..**

L'enterrement eut lieu et comme le voulait Charlotte, je ne m'y montrais pas publiquement. J'observais de loin le cercueil porté par ses cousins disparaître en terre. Les murmures de la foule m'apprirent que l'hypothèse de l'accident n'était pas écartée, mais pas non plus confirmée. En tout cas, pas de meurtre. Ils ne savaient pas. _Alors, je vais passer le restant de mes jours à me dire qu'elle en a peut-être fini à cause de moi... _

Quand la musique s'élevait, un de mes morceaux, je ne pus en supporter davantage et lâchement, je m'éloignais en direction de mon véhicule. Je conduisais jusqu'à chez mes parents, parce que je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit ainsi. Elle avait déjà été si compréhensive, et elle se faisait du souci. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse, elle en a assez comme ça et mon fils le sentirait...

Esmé et Carlisle étaient au courant, et ne me jugeaient pas. Elisabeth s'inquiétait toutes les heures de savoir comment j'allais, comment je le vivais. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est ma mère elle s'inquiète. Carlisle, lui, me laisse faire et venir quand j'ai envie d'en parler. Nous avions déjà eu une discussion au sujet de la disparition de Kate, qui m'avait fait du bien. J'avais pu lui confier tout ce que j'avais lu dans le journal, et il m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas savoir. _Le fait que ce soit mon père qui m'en parle me rassurait, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi... _

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et passais par le salon quand je la vis. Alice. Dans sa robe de mariée. Une robe blanche et droite, en talons ivoire. Elle avait des bretelles toutes simples, en dentelle, sur les épaules, et elle avait passé un collier en argent avec un pendentif bleu. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement, choqué par sa beauté. _Alice se marie. _

- Oh... wow...

Elle me souriait, timide.

- Tu crois que Jasper va l'aimer ?

_S'il y est indifférent, c'est un abruti ! _

- Il t'aime Alice... Il serait heureux que tu l'épouses en tailleur et en chemisier rouge flash...

Elle s'avançait vers moi.

- Je veux qu'il soit fier de m'épouser...

Je la prenais dans mes bras une brève seconde.

- Jasper est très fier de toi, et de ce mariage plus que jamais ! N'aies aucun doute là-dessus ma belle...

J'embrassais son front. J'aimais le fait qu'Alice et moi soyons restés amis.

- La roue tourne... Tu vas avoir un bébé, je vais me marier...

- Et c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

- Oui, définitivement !

J'embrassais le dos de sa paume en souriant, quand ma belle-mère fit son apparition.

- Oh Alice ! Ce devait être une surprise ma chérie !

- Elle est parfaite !

- Je trouve aussi...

Une voiture freinait devant et je regardais par la fenêtre.

- C'est Jazz !

- Oh non ! Il ne doit pas me voir, ça porte malheur !

- File te changer, je vais le retenir... J'ai eu mon lot de malheur, tout doit être parfait pour vous deux...

Je partais à la rencontre de Jasper, pour donner à Alice le temps de se changer. _Et de préserver le bonheur qui se profilait... _


	47. Chapter 46 : Ethan vs Basil

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Le temps passe plus vite que prévu... vraiment plus vite... j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une MaJ il y a une semaine et non, onze jours.**

Donc, comme il est prêt, je vous l'envoie avec tous mes remerciements sincères à : Mariefandetwilight, Guest, AuroreAthena, Guest "une bien vilaine lectrice" (ne vous en faites pas pour le nombre de commentaires laissés ou pas. Oui, elle expose une maladie qui peut toucher tout le monde : l'autisme. Mais comme vous le soulignez, il y a toujours des solutions... Je suis sûre que ce petit bébé de 11 semaines dans votre ventre sera formidable, comme tous les bébés!**), halay (**il existe deux types de musicothérapie : la musicothérapie réceptive, la personne écoute des airs, se concentre sur des sonorités particulières. La musicothérapie active, la personne joue elle-même des instruments, y exprime des sentiments comme la frustration, la colère... Dans les deux cas, elle vise à diminuer le stress, les angoisses. J'espère que ça t'éclaire un peu ?**), lisouarras, Grazie, Annouk, Imaginaire-de-kiki, aussidagility, Ronnie32, pounine, choubidou. lily (**Oh... Tu me complimentes trop :)**), Caro632 (**alors pour tes questions : je publie tous les dix ou quinze jours environ, elle aura en tout 50 ou 51 chapitres, Lola va pratiquer la musicothérapie avec Edward ET Bella, pour sa réaction face à la venue de son frère et le prénom de ce dernier, rendez-vous au fil de la lecture ;)**), Loove T. (**merci beaucoup**), birginie, callie226 (**Edward est un original en terme de prénoms :D**), Alexa27, xalexeex25, LolaMiSweetlove, eliloulou, Maryfanfictions, Clem gagaofrobsten (**les progrès de Lola sont une réelle éclaircie. Je ressens pareil quand je vois mon cousin s'ouvrir**), Cind0uille, cindy, Habswifes, ulkan13, AnonymeH, vinie65, Shirley (**ne t'excuse jamais de la longueur de tes reviews ! J'adore les lire :)**), corail (**Pour l'instant, hormis "Just like the ocean under the moon" je n'ai pas de nouvelles idées d'histoires. J'ai quelques OS qui me tracassent un peu. Je les écrirai sûrement prochainement, avec la maladie de mon grand-père, écrire devient un exutoire!**), katner (**tu sais que j'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu m'as dit "Alice était jolie dans sa robe de mariée" ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait quelque chose de lire ça...**), mlca66, soraya2107, Lily-Rose-Bella, coco-des-iles, mimi08 (**écrire devient un exutoire par rapport à la maladie de mon grand-père mais je n'avais pas apprécié qu'on puisse me dire de me magner...**), lena -lna933-, Galswinthe, aude77, zellie marcy, Hilly Sparrow (**voilà une nouvelle notification, je "fais ta journée" comme tu dis, et tu fais la mienne avec tes messages :)**), nana10, sarinette60 (**Theo en deuxième prénom ? Tiens, ça ne me déplaît pas comme idée, je n'y avais pas pensé... Je peux te piquer le principe ?**), aryaueda, Ilonka, Tacha Vaillant, erika shoval, edwardbellaamour, Atchoum16, Morgane (**merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce petit mot... Beurk pour Alice et Edward ? Tiens donc ^^ personnellement, je trouve qu'ils font partis de ces "gens" qui s'opposent, mais se complèteraient parfaitement**), kikinette11, Guest, calimero59 et Tinga Bella.**

Un grand merci à melacullen pour sa correction toujours aussi efficace. 

**J'ai beaucoup de gratitude à voir que vous contribuez toutes à prendre votre temps, et vous m'en avez consacré énormément puisque nous en sommes à plus de 3600 reviews... **Je n'ai plus de mots pour vous en remercier aussi sincèrement que je le voudrais...

**Je vous aime (**et ce n'est pas du flan. La vie est trop courte pour en faire...**).  
Tiffany. **

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 46 : Ethan vs Basil**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Je savais qu'Edward était très peiné par le décès de Kate, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à m'éviter de le voir si atteint. Il pensait que je lui en aurai voulu, mais c'est tout le contraire. Il passait ses journées en extérieur, chez ses parents ou avec Emmett. Il disait que Jasper avait besoin d'aide pour préparer le mariage, mais j'avais croisé Jasper au supermarché un après-midi où Edward et lui étaient censés être ensemble.

_" - Je suis navré Bella, mais Edward et moi n'avons pas prévu de se voir... Il a beaucoup de mal à accepter le décès de Kate... Elisabeth l'a accompagné au cimetière... Il y va presque tous les jours... Ne lui en veux pas, il essaie de comprendre surtout..."_

J'aurais pu me mettre en colère qu'il m'ait menti, mais quand je l'avais vu revenir le soir, le visage fermé, je n'avais pas pu. Je le laissais faire, essayais de lui parler. Sans succès.

Il était dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Sa tournée reprenait dans trois jours, et je savais que ce serait dur pour lui d'y retourner en sachant que Kate ne serait plus là. C'était elle qui avait programmée cette tournée. J'avais pu discuter avec Cassy, sa manager, qui était aussi très touchée. Toute l'équipe n'échappait pas à la peine, Edward au premier rang. Lola était chez Charlotte pour la matinée. _J'espérais que ça se passerait bien, c'était un peu pour parler à Edward que je l'y avais mise exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. _

Je retrouvais mon compagnon qui avait étalé tous ses vêtements sur le lit, afin de les plier correctement pour faire rentrer ses affaires dans son sac. Mais visiblement, ça ne marchait pas et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il soufflait et râlait.

- Non mais quelle merde !

- Je vais t'aider...

Il soupirait et posait son jeans sur le lit.

- Merci...

Il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit pendant que je pliais ses affaires.

- Je vais te prêter un autre sac pour partir...

Je remplissais mon sac de voyage de ses habits et bientôt, tout fut prêt.

- Voilà...

Il m'attirait à lui, toujours assis, et passait son visage contre mon ventre bien rond. J'entourais sa tête de mes bras et embrassais ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ?

Il soupirait.

- Je sais pas...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Parle-moi... C'est dur de ne pas t'entendre parler, toi non plus...

Il embrassait mon ventre.

- Je suis désolé... Je vais être plus présent...

- Non... Je ne te demande pas ça, bébé... Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te travaille... Que tu saches que tu aies confiance en moi... que tu peux tout me dire même au sujet de Kate...

- Elle t'a fait tant de mal... Je me sens si...

Il appuyait son front contre mon ventre rond.

- Ne te censure pas... Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête...

- Je me sens coupable de ressentir ça... J'ai pleuré qu'elle soit partie, Bella ! Merde ! Elle t'a fait tout ça, toute cette merde... Elle s'est jouée de toi, de ta fille. Elle a fait de ta vie une sorte d'enfer et... et j'ai pleuré qu'elle soit partie...

_Je peux le comprendre... _Je m'agenouillais devant lui, difficilement, et attrapais ses paumes que je serrais et embrassais. _Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne doit pas cacher tous ces sentiments-là. _

- Je peux l'entendre, et je peux le comprendre... Je comprends plus de choses que tu ne penses, Edward... Je sais que Kate a été ton amie. Une amie proche. Je sais aussi que si je n'étais pas arrivée dans ta vie, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste vivante, qu'on la juge... Si ma plainte avait été trop dure, si je l'avais vu se faire du mal ou se détruire, nous aurions parlé avec elle. Nous aurions pu essayer de régler les choses à l'amiable. Je pouvais comprendre ses sentiments pour toi, puisqu'après tout, moi aussi je suis tombée sous ton charme... souriais-je.

Il me rendit le sourire que je lui adressais.

- Je veux t'écouter parler d'elle si ça te fait du bien, toute la nuit. J'accepte beaucoup de choses, Edward... Tu as accepté la présence de Jacob dans ma vie, le fait qu'il soit très important pour moi parce que j'ai vécu et eu une fille avec lui. Je sais que tu peux comprendre qu'on ait besoin de se voir, de s'appeler, de se parler. Qu'on prenne plaisir à dîner ensemble avec Lola. Je sais que tu comprends ça. De la même façon que je comprends que le décès de Kate t'affecte.

Je caressais sa joue, alors qu'il restait silencieux.

- Nous allons avoir un bébé ensemble. Un fils formidable. Nous sommes une famille à présent et je veux qu'on partage tout dans cette famille. Les joies bien sûr, avec ce bébé qui arrive à toute vitesse. Les tristesses aussi. Comme le décès de ton amie.

Il m'attirait contre lui, m'aidant à me redresser, et me serrait dans ses bras.

Alors, pendant presque une heure, il se mit à me parler d'elle. Sa rencontre dans un bar avec cette jeune femme audacieuse et pleine de vie. Leur amitié naissante, et le fait qu'elle avait été la première à lire ses textes, à l'entendre chanter. Elle, qui avait envoyé son disque en secret à plusieurs maisons de disques, jusqu'à obtenir une réponse positive. _" Tu seras une star, ma star à moi ! Je pourrai me vanter de t'avoir lancé dans le monde impitoyable de la musique ! Je me vanterai, je deviendrai une connasse orgueilleuse qui rira au nez de tes fans en rut..." _et Edward riait à ce souvenir. Parce que Kate avait ri aussi. Combien elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Comment il l'avait aidé quand elle avait échoué sentimentalement avec un homme plutôt violent. Le fait que leurs portes respectives étaient toujours ouvertes pour l'autre.

Ce qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant ses sentiments. Il l'avait vu différemment, et tout son univers avait été ébranlé parce qu'il pensait que cette amitié était la même pour eux. Et sa chambre, recouverte de posters de lui. Ce qu'il avait lu dans ses journaux intimes. _Marquant. Douloureux. Force était d'admettre, que par-delà sa folie et son immaturité, elle était certainement très amoureuse d'Edward. Sincèrement, je veux dire... et qu'elle a passé les derniers moments de sa vie, à souffrir. _

J'étais maintenant allongée sur le lit, avec Edward contre moi à écouter le silence de ses confidences. Il plongeait son nez contre mon cou et inspirait.

- Merci de m'écouter...

- Je t'aime... Je suis là pour t'écouter...

- Et tu le fais très bien...

Il se redressait et m'embrassait doucement. Avec toute la tendresse dans son regard, il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt, pour venir caresser ma peau. Lentement, prenant soin de me faire frissonner, il me déshabilla et me fit l'amour. Le rythme n'était pas étouffant, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Mon ventre restreignait les positions, mais je me resserrais autour de lui quand il s'enfonça une fois de trop en moi.

- Ne me laisse pas...

- Jamais, Edward !

Je me blottissais contre lui et gémissais de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur. Il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Tu vas chercher Lola dans longtemps ?

- Une petite heure...

- Alors on a le temps de se reposer... Tu as l'air si fatiguée, Bella...

- C'est ton fils qui me fatigue...

- Je compatis pour toi, mais j'aime cette idée...

- Moi aussi, même si ça m'épuise je sais que quand il sera là, ce sera oublié...

Il m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Je programmais un réveil et fermais les yeux, il en fit de même.

**..**

Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone quand il sonnait, laissant Cassy et Edward discuter autour d'un café dans mon salon.

- Oui ?

" - Bella ? C'est Jacob !"

- Oh, salut Jake ! Comment tu vas ?

" - J'ai posé le pied par terre Bella ! Le pied par terre ! "

Je pouvais entendre son excitation, et mon cœur s'emballait.

- Tu marches ?

" - Oh non j'en suis loin ! Mais j'ai posé le pied par terre ! "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Je suis contente Jacob ! Tellement contente !

" - Moi aussi, si tu savais ! J'avais les jambes toutes engourdies, je me suis tenu debout trois secondes avec de l'aide ! Mais c'était génial !"

- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire le marathon de New-York !

" - Je l'ai parié avec Billy. Si je marche d'ici la fin de l'année, j'irai le faire !"

- Tu n'y penses pas !

" - Et pourquoi pas ? Quand je gagnerai, j'enlèverai mon marcel et montrerai un tee-shirt affublé d'une photo de toi ivre !"

- Je croyais que tu avais jeté cette photo ? M'exclamais-je.

Un grand moment de honte absolue. Nous étions partis dîner chez des amis, peu avant notre mariage, et j'avais pris une cuite monumentale, m'affublant d'un chapeau en forme de sexe masculin... _grande solitude... _Jacob riait.

" - Je vais devoir venir à Seattle, les médecins de l'armée sont obligés de m'examiner... Ton canapé est libre ?"

- Libre comme l'air, Lola sera ravie de te voir !

" - Elle continue de parler ?"

- Oui ! Edward continue de jouer avec elle, elle chante. Il va lui donner des cours à son retour de tournée...

" - Ca l'occupera pendant que tu gères ton bébé ! "

- C'est une excellente chose, elle ne se focalisera pas que sur Ethan...

" - Vous avez choisi ?"

- Non, _j'ai _choisi. Edward veut l'appeler Basil ! Je trouve ça horrible ! Je préfère Ethan !

" - Basil ? C'est marrant !"

- Certainement pas !

Du salon, j'entendis Edward grogner.

- Basil est le meilleur prénom, et tu le sais Bella !

Cassy riait.

- Jamais ! Si tu veux l'appeler Basil, je le garde dans mon ventre !

- Tu peux le garder, ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'appeler Basil !

" - Ma pauvre Bella !"

- Pourquoi les hommes ont toujours des goûts surnaturels ?

" - Hey ! J'aimais Lola !"

- Je te rappelle que tu avais trouvé le prénom Pomme sur internet, et que si je ne t'avais pas freinée, tu l'aurais appelé Pomme !

_Quelle dispute ce jour-là... Pomme... Et pourquoi pas Kiwi aussi ? Ou banane ? _

" - Je voulais qu'elle soit originale !"

- Elle l'est déjà à sa façon, sans pour autant s'appeler Pomme ou Patate !

" - Un point pour toi ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir ! Ton ventre doit être énorme !" riait-il.

- Jacob Black, je vais raccrocher ce téléphone !

Il éclatait de rire.

- Bonne journée Jake !

" - Bonne journée Bell's !"

_Non mais oh ! Oh ! Ils se croient où les hommes maintenant ? C'est quoi ce dawa ? Ça va mal finir ! _

Je prenais un verre de thé froid et venais m'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

- Jacob va venir ?

- Oui, il a un rendez-vous médical ici, à l'hôpital militaire ! Il s'est tenu debout !

- C'est super pour lui ! En plus, il te tiendra compagnie. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de rester, je serai plus tranquille...

- Je voulais le lui proposer... Lola sera contente de voir son père !

Edward se penchait et embrassait mon ventre.

- Et moi je serai content de voir Basil !

- Oh tu m'agaces ! Grognais-je.

Cassy riait.

- Au fait Bella, demain soir Edward doit aller présenter la maquette de son nouveau disque à des "initiés", autrement dit la presse, les critiques, les producteurs...

_Il m'avait effectivement parlé de cette soirée mondaine. J'avais prévu un bon film avec ma Lola, et un gros pot de glace aux fruits dans lequel on allait tremper nos doigts. Miam ! Anti-romantique et anti-sexy, mais terriblement efficace ! _

- Ce serait bien que tu sois là !

Je manquais m'étrangler avec mon thé.

- Pardon ?

Edward passait sa main sur mon dos dans de grands cercles.

- C'est une simple conférence de presse, puis un genre d'apéritif dinatoire... Je vais rencontrer quelques têtes, parler du disque et rentrer...

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

Cassy me regardait.

- Ce serait bien. Tu donnes à la presse un peu de ta grossesse, ils te fichent la paix...

- Ce qu'on leur interdit d'approcher les excite... Si on leur montre ce qu'ils veulent voir, il n'y a plus de mystère et donc ils ne s'y intéressent plus... En te voyant enceinte, ils sauront et fin de l'histoire...

_Donner ma grossesse au public. Avoir ma tête dans des journaux people dont je brûlerais personnellement chaque bureau si je le pouvais... Mouais, bof..._

- Ça ne m'enchante pas...

- Je sais chérie... Je te promets que ce ne sera que quelques photos, de face. Et ensuite, la soirée est privée...

- Les gens vont me reconnaître...

Il me regardait.

- Ils te connaissent déjà... Ecoute... Je préfère qu'ils te prennent toi en photos, plutôt que revenir ici pour traquer Lola... Non ?

_Si ma présence pouvait leur donner suffisamment à parler, au lieu de s'intéresser à ma fille, je le ferai. Après tout, je me fiche de ce qu'ils raconteront sur moi puisque je ne lis pas ce genre de presse. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward **

Même si c'était la presse face à moi, et une certaine partie de la presse que je haïssais, je devais reconnaitre que je n'étais pas peu fier d'avoir Bella à mes côtés. L'interview avait tiré en longueur, et je ne crois pas que l'on ait parlé plus du nouveau disque que de la présence de ma compagne.

_" Pour quand est prévu le terme ?"_

_" Fille ou garçon ?"_

_" Ce bébé sera-t-il musicien ?"_

_" Comment avez-vous réagi à l'annonce de votre future paternité ?"_

Je n'avais pas pu les rembarrer, parce que nous étions venus avec Bella pour cela. Avoir la paix. Les journalistes sont moins affolés quand il n'y a pas de secret. Pas de mystère. Ce qui leur plait, c'est le scoop. Assumer en public n'a rien du scoop ! Bella était restée sur le côté avec Cassy, mais les journalistes la regardaient avec insistance. Aussi, je l'attirais avec moi pour la séance photos de fin d'interview. Elle se serrait contre moi, timide, sans réellement regarder l'objectif. Je la gardais près de mon torse, ma main sur la chute de ses reins que je massais pour l'apaiser. Elle était très belle dans sa robe noire de grossesse. Le décolleté plongeait généreusement, mais elle le cachait aux yeux des photographes avec une veste en laine blanche. Elle rougissait alors que les journalistes l'interpellaient. Je souriais, bien malgré moi.

- Faites de belles photos, qu'on puisse les accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée ! Riais-je.

Certains paparazzis présents riaient et mitraillaient l'instant. Je sentais Bella se crisper, ses doigts se serraient sur ma chemise.

- Tu t'en sors comme une reine, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle relevait la tête vers moi, d'un air suppliant.

- On peut arrêter s'il te plaît ?

J'acquiesçais et m'excusais auprès de l'assistance présente.

- Merci Messieurs dames ! Bonne fin de soirée à vous !

J'entraînais Bella dans les loges qui nous étaient réservées. Elle s'écroula sur le sofa.

- Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'exercice...

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Tu as été parfaite... Fais comme moi : ne lis rien, et tu ne verras pas la différence...

Elle se serrait contre moi et fermait les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, ça va ?

- Un peu... Ethan fait la java...

- Basil !

- Ethan !

- Basil !

Je posais ma main sur son ventre.

- Dis à maman que tu préfères Basil !

Je sentis au même moment une secousse sur ma main.

- Ah, tu vois ?

- Non ! Il vient de shooter dans ma vessie, ce qui semble être un signe de colère ! Ethan aime son prénom ! Pas vrai Ethan ?

Je lui souriais. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre Basil ? C'est super exotique et assez drôle... _

- On va à la soirée ?

- Oui, finissons-en ! Je voudrais rentrer...

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe.

- Je vais faire vite...

Nous nous baladions parmi les invités, et je dus la présenter à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

- Oh Edward ! Cher ami !

- Bonjour Monsieur Finsham...

- La maquette de votre prochain disque est formidable ! Ce sera un de vos meilleurs titres, assurément !

- Merci monsieur Finsham ! J'apprécie !

- C'est tout naturel mon garçon ! Quand passerez-vous faire un concert acoustique au Viper Room ?

Il tenait une petite salle de bar où j'avais fait quelques concerts au début de ma carrière.

- Très bientôt ! Je termine ma tournée et je viendrai vous rendre ce service !

- Ce serait une grande pub pour mon établissement !

- Je ne manquerai pas de venir vous voir !

- Profitez d'abord de l'arrivée de votre bébé ! Mademoiselle ? Ravi de vous connaître... Mademoiselle, madame ?

Bella lui souriait, timide, et tendait sa main.

- Mademoiselle seulement !

- Une si charmante créature Edward ! Vous ne lui avez pas encore passé la bague au doigt ?

Je rapprochais Bella de moi.

- Non, j'ai préféré lui faire un bébé !

Monsieur Finsham nous souriait.

- C'est une belle preuve aussi ! C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Un peu plus de trois mois maintenant...

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Un petit garçon...

- Oh ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Avez-vous des enfants, Mademoiselle ?  
- Oui, j'ai déjà une petite fille de quatre ans qui s'appelle Lola !

- Lola ! Quel prénom chantant ! Edward, il doit vous inspirer !

- Lola m'inspire beaucoup...

Je captais le regard brillant de ma compagne.

- Et comment va s'appeler ce champion ?

- Basil !

- Non ! Ethan !

Monsieur Finsham nous regardait, avant de rire.

- Et bien ! Vous me rappelez mon épouse et moi-même à la naissance de notre petit quatrième ! Elle voulait l'appeler Morgan, je voulais l'appeler Joshua...

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Morgan ! Les femmes ont toujours gain de cause dans cette situation, Edward !

- Je suis têtu !

- Quelque soit votre choix, Basil comme Ethan sera un très bon choix !

- Merci monsieur Finsham !

- Allez donc voir vos autres invités, et ramenez Mademoiselle chez elle... Elle semble fatiguée !

Nous saluions notre ami et je répétais pratiquement la même scène toute la soirée. Bella n'était pas très à l'aise, mais elle était plus fatiguée qu'intimidée. Aussi, vers 22h, je décidais de nous éclipser pour revenir à la maison.

Elle partit embrasser sa fille pendant une dizaine de minutes, qui avait passé la soirée avec Angela. Je discutais avec cette dernière et lui donnais deux billets comme elle me l'avait demandé pour mon prochain concert à Seattle. Je la raccompagnais à la porte et retrouvais ma compagne dans la chambre à coucher. Elle avait à peine passé son pyjama qu'elle s'écroulait sur le lit. Deux minutes plus tard, elle ronflait.

_Ma femme sexy... _

J'embrassais son épaule et remontais la couette sur elle, avant de me serrer contre son corps chaud. Demain, je reprenais la route et je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je voulais rester près d'elle, l'aider du mieux possible. Basil faisait la fête dans son ventre. _Elle va encore avoir une longue nuit... _

**::..**

Ce fut dur de la quitter. J'avais reculé le départ jusqu'à 17h, mais peu importe que je gagne une heure ou non, elle se mit à pleurer quand je ramenais mon sac dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se plaignait qu'elle était trop émotive, que c'était à cause du bébé. Mais je savais qu'il y avait un petit mensonge là-dessous et j'étais moi aussi sincèrement désolé de devoir repartir.

_Deux longs mois sans elle... Quand je vais revenir, elle aura un ventre encore plus gros, aura fait des échographies... Je vais tout rater... _

La présence d'Emmett me fit pourtant du bien. Il avait décidé de me suivre pendant trois semaines sur les routes, pour voyager et voir du pays. Rosalie était partie au Canada avec des copines à elle dans un chalet, et mon meilleur pote voulait rencontrer des gens.

_Et puis c'est comme avant : nous deux sur les routes, à se parler de tout et de rien. A boire des bières dans la chambre d'hôtel, à profiter du jacuzzi... Une vie de célibataire avec des boxers qui traînent sur les chaises sans que personne ne vienne gueuler que ce n'est pas leur place... _L'important, c'est qu'ils ne trainent pas parterre, non ?

Jacob était arrivé auprès de Bella, et en compagnie de Charlie. Elle avait du monde à la maison, était bien surveillée par mes gardes du corps, et la présence de son ex-mari et de son père la forçait à ne pas se replier sur elle-même. Lola écoutait de plus en plus de musique et je lui avais donné avant de partir mes maquettes de chansons. Celles qui verraient le jour, et celles qui ne seraient jamais diffusées. J'avais dû aller lui mettre le disque moi-même dans sa chaîne-hifi et elle ne m'avait pas lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre. Depuis, selon Bella, le disque tournait en permanence, même quand elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle allumait la platine, quittait sa chambre, venait jouer dans le salon ou voir sa maman, et elle partait d'un coup pour vérifier que la musique tournait toujours avant de revenir, rassurée. Quand le disque s'arrêtait, c'était un vrai scandale pour elle.

Emmett et moi profitions de la soirée étoilée entre deux concerts. Nous étions sur le balcon de la suite que j'avais réservé. Ouais, une suite. Parfaitement. Autant profiter de certains privilèges. _Le seul hic c'est que des princes des Emirats ayant loué toutes les autres suites, il ne restait à l'hôtel que la "suite nuptiale"._

Me voilà donc en lune de miel avec Emmett... pas exactement ce dont je rêvais en fait...

Nous allions devoir dormir dans le même lit, certes King size, parce que le canapé du salon privé ne permettait pas d'y dormir. _Un genre de canapé Louis XV... _

Pour l'instant, nous profitions de la vue sur New-York. Les lumières s'étendaient à nos pieds, et nous aurions pu être les maîtres du monde. Le ciel encre brillait d'étoiles et l'air était encore bon. Emmett sirotait sa bière, les pieds sur la table.

- Tu veux que j'te dise ? C'est la vraie vie : un hôtel de dingue, être sur la route, de la bière et son pote...

- Oui, surtout le pote qui paie l'hôtel, hein ?

Il haussait les épaules. _Il n'a jamais été question de fric entre nous... Je paie parce que j'ai les moyens de le faire, et ça me fait plaisir d'avoir Emmett avec moi même si c'est à mes frais. Et je sais que s'il pouvait, il ferait pareil ! _Non j'exagère, il a payé le pack de bières !

- Ah ben évidemment, mon cher Edward ! D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir des couilles en or !

Nous fîmes trinquer nos bières avant de les boire.

- T'as eu Bella au téléphone ?

- Ouais ! Elle est géniale cette nana ! Je suis fou d'elle !

- Elle est très prévenante... Ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui auraient eu tant d'égards par rapport à Kate et son décès...

_J'en ai conscience..._

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui disais que j'allais avec Jazz ou toi, alors que j'allais au cimetière... C'était stupide !

- Tu ne voulais pas la blesser... Un homme en couple qui pleure une autre femme, ça en aurait fait friser plus d'une ! Crois-moi ! A commencer par ta sœur ! Bella est à part !

- Je sais...

- Une nana qui fait ta lessive dès que tu arrives de tournée. Qui te trie tes affaires et range tes chaussettes derrière toi sans râler. Qui accepte ton ex-copine dans ta vie sans broncher. Qui te fait un bébé. Qui accepte que tu pleures une fille qui l'a harcelée et qui le COMPREND, ça s'épouse mon gars ! Riait-il.

_Epouser Bella. La garder pour toujours près de moi. Me réveiller tous les matins près d'elle avec une bague autour de son doigt. L'appeler "Madame Cullen". L'entendre me dire "Oui je le veux pour toujours"..._

Ouais. Il a foutrement raison !

- Je vais l'épouser !

- Amen ! Soufflait Emmett en terminant sa bière. Félicitations, mon pote !

_Je vais épouser Bella Swan. Je vais me marier avec la mère de mon fils. Je VEUX me marier avec la mère de mon fils... _


	48. Chapitre 47 : A dix huit heures

**Salut à toutes (**tous ?**),**

**je peux vous dire expréssément que ça pue la fin pour cette fanfiction ! Hum... Et bien ! Vous m'épatez à chaque chapitre en tout cas, à être encore là derrière moi, à me donner vos avis. J'adore chacun de vos messages qui sont lus avec attention. **

**Merci à : fan-par-hasard21, sexforlife, aussidagility, Asuna93, frimousse30, lapiaf8, Titia69, Guest, lylou42, Twirry972, Shirley, ****Ronnie32**** (**dans mon village, j'ai une famille la gamine s'appelle Pomme!**), ulkan13, birginie, coco-des-iles, Mimi08, katner, LolaMiSweetlove, halay, aelita48, vinie65, AuroreAthena, Fleur50, Loove. T, mmccg, NiniHathaway, Imaginaire-de-kiki, souriceaux, aude77, eliloulou, choubidou. lily, kikinette11, Clem gagaofrobsten, tacha vaillant, sarinette60, ****bobovalise**** (**merci énormément pour ton long message ! C'est vrai que j'espère avoir sensibilisé quelques personnes à l'autisme. Mon cousin a beaucoup souffert/souffre encore de sa maladie. Je l'ai fait pour lui, mais aussi pour tous ces enfants touchés chacun à leur façon!**), Corail, Lapinou63, callie226, cindy, Guest, erika shoval, soraya2107, Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight, Cendrillon49, Maryfanfictions, Patiewsnow, lena -lna933-, mlca66, Galswinthe, atchoum16, lili6213, calimero59, Ptitewam, aryaueda, Ilonka, caro632, xalexeex25, Habswifes, BellouPattinson, Annouk et amlove.**

**Vous êtes awesomesauces ! Vraiment ! **

**Prenez soin de vous & faites péter ma boîte emiel ! .  
Tiftouff19.**

_**Chapitre 48 : A dix-huit heures**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

La bulle de savon transparente descendait inexorablement vers la table du jardin, s'y posant délicatement. Lola l'observait, ses yeux dépassant à peine de la table. Elle observait le tableau avec attention, avant que la bulle n'éclate, faisant cligner ma fille des yeux. Je riais.

- Encore des bulles ?

- Encore des bulles ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Je soufflais devant le petit plastique rond et créais ainsi de multiples petites bulles que ma fille suivait du regard et du doigt. J'avais acheté ce petit produit ce matin en faisant mes courses et ça me rappelait mon enfance. Lola avait été immédiatement fascinée par le tube jaune fluorescent avec un couvercle et un jeu de billes sur le dessus. Je lui avais montré comment faire, mais elle préférait que je fasse les bulles pour elle. Honnêtement, je m'amusais autant qu'elle à regarder les bulles s'envoler, à les éclater ou à tenter de les attraper dans ma main.

Je vis la silhouette massive de Charlie sortir, et nous prendre en photos.

- Non mais Bella ! Quel âge as-tu ?

Je souriais et continuais mes bulles.

- C'est pour Lola !

- Mais bien sûr... riait mon père.

- Allez, on arrête mon cœur ? On en refera après manger !

Elle courut dans la maison et disparut dans sa chambre aussi sec. Je refermais le produit et rentrais. J'avais réellement eu envie d'acheter ce produit à bulles. Lola n'en avait jamais expérimenté, mais ça avait semblé la fasciner. _A refaire... et puis honnêtement il faut bien s'occuper... _La chambre du bébé était désormais terminée, les ouvriers avaient fini de poser le parquet et le papier peint bleu avec la frise aux nounours colorés. D'épais rideaux bleus décoraient les fenêtres, avec un fin voilage blanc en-dessous pour laisser filtrer la lumière. L'espace du bébé était coloré et clair, agréable. Le petit berceau était blanc, et le contour bleu clair, comme les barreaux. Il y avait déjà quelques doudous, dont un que m'avait acheté mon père pour donner à Ethan. _Oui, il s'appellera Ethan ! Qu'Edward le veuille ou non ! _

J'avais pris des photos à chaque avancée pour les envoyer à Edward qui me donnait son avis à chaque fois. Il était d'accord sur presque tout de toute façon, le seul "hic" nous ayant opposé, avait été à propos du parquet ou de la moquette. Edward pensait qu'une moquette était plus "intimiste et chaleureuse" mais le parquet, pour moi, était bien plus simple d'entretien et on risquait d'éviter la présence d'acariens et autres saletés. Il avait fini par abdiquer. _De la même façon qu'il abdiquera pour Ethan ! Je m'en fais un point d'honneur ! Basil... Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!_ Finalement, Edward avait reconnu que le parquet était un très bon choix, et j'avais fait un compromis en choisissant quelques tapis à disposer, dont un grand sous le berceau, et un devant la table de change là où le parquet grinçait. Ils étaient bleus foncés, et rendaient très bien avec l'ensemble. Renée et Angela s'étaient cotisées pour m'offrir des petits tableaux d'animaux d'une jeune artiste locale, et cette chambre était décidément parfaite. J'avais évité les erreurs que j'avais faites pour Lola, entre autre la moquette et son entretien compliqué. Chaque jour, ma Lola passait devant la chambre, ouvrait la porte, fronçait les sourcils avant de repartir. Ce matin, elle était venue quand j'installais les petits habits du bébé dans le placard, et avait tout inspecté. Mais strictement tout. Même le recoin entre le mur et la table de change. Et elle avait acquiescé avant de repartir, comme si elle était enfin satisfaite du résultat. J'ignorais si elle comprenait, mais en tout cas Jacob essayait de lui expliquer.

Pour lui, les nouvelles étaient excellentes. Les médecins de l'armée étaient optimistes sur ses chances de se tenir seul très rapidement, s'il continuait sa progression. Cette nouvelle l'avait boosté, et hier soir, quand Lola était couchée, Charlie et Phil, qui était venu dîner avec maman, l'avaient aidé à se lever. Il avait pris appui sur son bras valide, et était resté comme ça une dizaine de secondes, soutenu. J'avais essayé de retenir mes larmes, sans succès. _Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre, sincèrement... L'idée qu'il ait failli mourir dans cet attentat... seigneur... Qu'aurais-je fait sans lui pour notre fille ? _

Cet après-midi, je déposais Lola chez Charlotte, pour une séance de trois heures. C'était un peu plus que d'habitude, mais nous ne l'avions pas dit à ma fille afin de voir si elle pourrait tenir ce laps de temps sans réclamer à rentrer. Lola y avait pris ses petites marques, à la seule condition qu'elle emmène avec elle un jouet d'ici. Sans cela, elle menait une vie d'enfer à Charlotte, et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait voulu emmener le petit ourson qui me servait de porte-clés ! _Qu'il en soit ainsi... _

Je devais profiter de cet après-midi pour parcourir les magasins de vêtements pour femmes enceintes, afin de me trouver une robe convenable pour le mariage de Jasper et d'Alice, dans dix jours. _Dans dix jours, Edward revient... Il ne partira plus ! On sera ensemble et on pourra attendre notre bébé... _Alice, Angela et Rosalie devaient m'y retrouver dans une dizaine de minutes... J'arpentais les rayons, m'arrêtant aux jolies robes. _Rien de très sophistiqué, visiblement... _Une jeune vendeuse s'approchait.

- Madame ? Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oh euh... Oui... Je suis de mariage dans dix jours et... je n'ai pas grand-chose de présentable...

Quand je croisais son regard, je la vis clairement écarquiller les yeux. _Seigneur... Comment Edward arrive-t-il à supporter tout ça ? _La gérante du magasin, qui m'avait longuement fixée à mon entrée, s'approchait.

- Johanna, je vous rappelle que la discrétion est notre leitmotiv ! Excusez-la mademoiselle, elle n'est ici que depuis quelques jours...

Je lui souriais.

- Elle ne m'importune pas...

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous être agréables ?

Je réexpliquais mon dilemme, et après un long coup d'œil, la gérante entraînait sa jeune vendeuse vers un modèle de robe.

- Je pense que ceci irait à mademoiselle... Qu'en dites-vous Johanna ?

- Discrète, et sobre... Aimez-vous ce modèle, madame ?

La robe, bleue foncée à bretelles, avait un joli décolleté avec une petite rose de la même couleur en son centre. _Sobre, mais chic pour un mariage. _

- Elle est très jolie...

- Puis-je vous guider aux cabines d'essayages ?

Je passais la robe, elle me tombait parfaitement. Le tissu était légèrement élastique, ce qui le rendait très confortable. Je sortais de la cabine, pour apercevoir Rose, Angela et Alice dans la boutique qui discutaient avec les vendeuses.

- Waow ! Bella ! Tu es splendide ! Sifflait Angela.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

Alice s'approchait en me souriant.

- J'en pense que si tu viens habillée comme ça, tu vas faire de l'ombre à la mariée !

Je lui rendais son sourire. Rosalie, encore plus belle que d'habitude, s'avançait et relevait mes cheveux avec ses mains.

- Avec tes cheveux relevés comme ça, par deux pinces et tes boucles accentuées et bien travaillées, tu seras splendide !

La gérante revint avec deux pinces en formes de petites roses desquelles pendaient de fines perles sur environ cinq centimètres. Rosalie les clipsait dans mes cheveux, et me guidait jusqu'au miroir.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Si j'avais croisé une femme enceinte vêtue de la sorte, je n'aurais pu que m'arrêter devant elle... J'avais oublié combien je pouvais me sentir femme en portant un bébé... _

- Je dis qu'il faut que je trouve des chaussures adéquates !

Je me changeais, et achetais la tenue ainsi que les barrettes et les filles et moi trouvions une petite boutique de chaussures en ville. J'optais pour des fines ballerines noires, pour éviter les talons et donc tout risque de chute.

Les filles et moi prenions un thé en terrasse. Quelques jeunes filles me regardaient, mais je leur tournais le dos.

- Comment va Edward ?

- Bien ! Il a hâte de rentrer je crois... répondis-je.

- Je me suis chargée de lui trouver un costume ! Je l'ai fait nettoyer au pressing, je vais le récupérer tout à l'heure ! chantait Alice. J'ai tout prévu, je sais à quel point il déteste les essayages. Ce sera sobre : costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire...  
- Il déteste les cravates !

- Il devra s'y faire, tout comme Emmett ! Il faut qu'ils soient raccords, non ? Est-ce que Lola viendra ?

- Je vais essayer mais je ne pense pas... elle préfèrera rester avec son père sûrement...

- Oh c'est dommage ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle tienne mon bouquet pendant la cérémonie !

Je lui souriais.

- Je lui demanderai...

- Merci Bella !

**..**

Ma fille était allongée sur le ventre dans sa chambre, et elle alignait toutes ses figurines de princesses les unes derrière les autres, par couleur de robe. Elle était calme, et bougeait ses lèvres.

- Tu t'amuses ma chérie ?

Elle me souriait et rougissait, cachant son visage dans son tapis. Je m'approchais.

- Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Elle opinait et s'asseyait à genoux. Elle me tendait toutes les "méchantes" de ses dessins animés préférés, et je les alignais face à ses princesses. Elle sortait ensuite ses princes et rebelote, nous les alignions. Puis, les dragons, les animaux. Ils étaient rares ces moments où elle me laissait entrer dans ses jeux. J'en profitais. Même si le sol n'était pas confortable pour mon gros ventre, je serrais les dents et m'appuyais contre son lit. _Je ferai tout pour elle ! Tout ! _Elle est si belle dans sa chambre, si calme et douce.

_Je crois que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle soit différente. _

Elle se redressait et regardait les quatre ou cinq lignes de bonhommes devant elle, d'un air satisfait. Puis elle s'approchait de moi et s'asseyait sur le lit. Je faisais pareil.

- Ca va mon cœur ?

Elle me fit "oui" de la tête. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et elle se posait contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Ma chérie, Alice, l'amie d'Edward, se marie dans six jours... Six dodos... Elle aimerait que tu viennes la voir dans sa jolie robe blanche. Elle va se marier avec Jasper, le frère d'Edward. Ce sera une grande fête, et nous adorerions que tu mettes ta jolie robe avec les fleurs, tes petits souliers noirs. Tu serais ravissante ! Veux-tu venir ?

-C'est quoi un mariage ?

- C'est quand deux personnes vont dans une grande église, et disent devant un prêtre qu'ils veulent se marier...

- Ils veulent se marier ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! Ils sont très amoureux...

- Tu es amoureux quand tu te maries ?

- Oui...

- Et Alice et Jasper ils sont amoureux ?

- Oui... Voudrais-tu venir au mariage ?

Elle me regardait, avant de dire "non".

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Bon... D'accord chérie... Tu vas y réfléchir et nous en reparlerons demain, et après-demain... Ok ?

Elle s'appuyait contre moi. De son petit index, je la sentis tracer des formes sur mon ventre. Quelques instants après, le bébé mit un coup dans mon ventre et Lola sursautait violemment.

- Le ventre il bouge ! murmura-t-elle, presque choquée.

- C'est le bébé à l'intérieur... Ton petit frère aimerait être dehors avec nous, il te reconnaît... C'est sa façon de te dire bonjour !

Elle semblait choquée.

- As-tu peur, mon amour ?

- On ne tape pas pour dire bonjour... murmura-t-elle.

- Non, c'est seulement qu'il a très peu d'espace dans mon ventre, alors...

- On ne tape pas pour dire bonjour, hein maman ? Hein ?

J'opinais.

- Oui mais...

Elle mit alors une petite tape sur mon ventre. _Outch ! _

- Aïe ! Non Lola ! Tu m'as fait mal chérie ! Mon ventre est très fragile ! Il faut faire attention !

- Je tape le bébé !

- Non ! Non Lola ! Ce n'est pas à faire...

Elle fronçait les sourcils en me regardant.

- Le bébé... et bien le bébé est un tout petit être, qui ne sait rien encore. Il n'a rien appris, et il ne comprend pas... Il est... comme... comme un petit animal, tu comprends ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ce qu'on lui fait... Il veut juste se faire remarquer... Il ne donne pas des coups pour être méchant, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas fait exprès...

- Alors, j'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Disons que... oui, c'était comme une bêtise...

Je vis son menton trembler et ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas si grave, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas fâchée...

Mais elle éclatait en sanglots et courait jusqu'au salon. Je la trouvais en compagnie de Jacob sur le canapé, serrée contre son père.

- Bah, ma Lola...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pleurait contre son torse et j'expliquais à Jacob ce qui s'était passé. Il tentait de la raisonner, sans succès.

_J'ai été maladroite...Terriblement maladroite... Comment vais-je faire pour qu'elle s'entende bien avec son petit-frère à sa naissance ? Seigneur... _

**::..**

Lola n'était pas venue. Jacob, bien qu'il fût invité, déclina pour rester s'occuper d'elle. Edward, qui avait eu un contretemps à l'aéroport de Tulsa, devait arriver pile à temps pour la cérémonie. Nous étions tous devant l'église, et je ne cessais de consulter mon téléphone. Elisabeth s'avançait vers moi, Ô surprise ! _Elle qui m'a à peine dit bonjour quand je suis arrivée... _

- Avez-vous eu Edward ?

- Il est en route...

- Bien... Je vais aller en informer Jasper !

J'opinais, et vérifiais une nouvelle fois mon téléphone. Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper étaient sur leur 31, Carlisle serait la solution témoin n°2 si Edward n'arrivait pas à temps. Alice, magnifique dans sa robe de mariée, attendait dans une voiture pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de son futur époux avec Rose et sa maman. Ses parents étaient absolument charmants, et sa jeune sœur Cynthia encore plus vive qu'elle. Elle était en discussion approfondie avec son futur beau-frère. Elisabeth revint vers moi.

- Quand je pense que cet enfant nous fait retarder le mariage ! C'est définitivement une star !

Je lui souriais poliment. A ce moment, mon téléphone sonnait.

- Oui Edward ?

" - Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! "

- Super !

Je raccrochais et informais le prêtre qui décida de faire rentrer le marié et les invités. Elisabeth prenait place à ma gauche, et je comptais les minutes. _J'ai tellement hâte qu'il arrive... le voir débouler le long de l'allée et l'embrasser... Il me manque tellement... _

- Avez-vous... eu une échographie ?

- Oui...

- Et le bébé va bien ?

C'était la première fois qu'Elisabeth me demandait directement comment allait notre fils.

- Très bien ! Le docteur le trouve en pleine forme...

- J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir... Je n'ai pas eu d'autres enfants qu'Edward... J'espère que le bébé lui ressemblera...

Je lui souriais poliment quand les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entendis des "pardon pardon" fuser de la bouche d'Edward. _Edward ! _

Encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son costume, il remontait l'allée en courant et en boutonnant ses manchettes. Il manquait de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, mais en riait et vint rapidement m'embrasser avant de prendre sa place près de Jazz. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui rendre son baiser qu'il m'échappait.

- T'es en retard, mec !

- Ouais ! Désolé ! Les stars, tu sais ce que c'est ! On peut y aller, pardon !

Alice put enfin s'avancer au bras de son père, émue et tremblante, pour s'unir à Jasper. Edward, dont les yeux pétillaient, semblait plus qu'heureux de cette union. Ce n'était ceci dit rien comparé au bonheur de son jeune frère qui avait tant traversé pour pouvoir s'unir à la femme qu'il aimait. Même si la mariée était splendide, le marié rayonnant, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le témoin. _Et qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et me faire embrasser par ses douces lèvres qui... ok... Il a été absent vraiment trop longtemps ! _J'entendais à peine le "oui" fatidique et les applaudissements des deux familles réunies. Je me levais pour aller embrasser la mariée et le marié, plus heureux que jamais.

Edward signait les registres et lorsqu'il se retournait vers moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras. Il me réceptionna difficilement, accrochant ses lèvres aux miennes avec douceur. _C'est fini ! Plus de tournée, plus de concerts. Il va rester avec moi et rien qu'avec moi. _Je me reculais de lui.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi !

Il passait ses mains sur mon ventre et écarquillait les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi mon amour mais... bordel, t'es énorme !

_OH BEN ! _

- Charmant... Je ne suis pas "énorme", je porte ton fils !

- J'pensais pas que ça devenait si gros...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air ahuri.

- Je reconnais que j'ai pas mal grignoté mais... Je suis si grosse que ça ?

_Il ne va plus me désirer... _

- Non ! Pas toi ! Ton ventre... Et puis aussi tes...

Son regard se portait sur ma poitrine. _Je rêve..._

- Pas dans une église, Edward !

Je tapais sa main et il semblait revenir à lui.

- Tu baves !

Il me serrait contre lui.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de ma femme !

J'embrassais son cou et il me tendit son bras pour que nous suivions les mariés dehors, pour aller à la réception de mariage.

**...**

Edward me serrait contre lui dans le lit. Mon ventre restreignait désormais nettement nos activités nocturnes, mais nous avions réussi à trouver une position convenable. Je m'étais avancée jusqu'au bord du lit, couchée sur le matelas, et Edward avait fait le reste. _Et rudement bien ! _

Je frissonnais encore de plaisir, à peine remise d'un orgasme puissant, et mon compagnon caressait entièrement mon corps de sa paume chaude. Je soupirais quand il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon intimité et balayait mon cou de baisers doux. J'aimais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, sa voix à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Je me serrais contre lui et fermais les yeux, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je profitais de ses bras une dernière fois, avant de me redresser.

- Je vais me laver vite fait...

- Ouais moi aussi tiens... Ça colle après...

Il m'aidait à me lever et nous nous nettoyions sommairement. Je renfilais mon pyjama de grossesse, et Edward se collait à moi. Le miroir nous renvoyait nos reflets fatigués, mais comblés. Il embrassait mon épaule et posait ses mains sur mon ventre.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce bébé...

- Moi aussi ! Il va être magnifique...

- Bella?

- Oui ?

Il me fit tourner vers lui.

- J'ai... Je me demandais quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es... contre le mariage ?

_Contre le mariage ? Qu'est-ce qu... Oh... oh non... _

- Euh...

- Parce que, si dans l'absolu, ça te paraît ok... j'aimerais que toi, ce bébé, et moi... et Lola, nous formions une vraie famille...

- Tu...

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

_Hein ? Nous marier ? Déjà ? Mais... _

- Edward... Nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine un an...

Il me regardait, hésitant.

- Oui mais... regarde tout ce qu'on a fait en une année... On s'est aimés, on a eu le temps de se séparer, de revenir ensemble et de faire un bébé... Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble... que tu sois ma femme... Parce que je t'aime, réellement... et...

- Je t'aime aussi, vraiment ! Je veux qu'on soit ensemble toute notre vie, mais... tu sais, j'ai déjà divorcé, je sais que le mariage change tout, et je ne veux rien perdre de tout ça...

Il semblait triste. _Jacob et moi étions parfaitement heureux avant de nous marier. Et la routine nous était tombée dessus, comme si se passer une bague au doigt garantissait un ennui mortel... _Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Edward...

- C'est pas grave...

- Edward écoute-moi... Je t'aime vraiment, et je serai heureuse un jour de devenir Madame Edward Cullen... Mais pour l'instant, je veux... je veux juste avoir à me préoccuper de notre fils... de... faire un bout de chemin supplémentaire en ta compagnie... pour... pour que tu n'aies pas de regrets de me poser cette question...

- Je sais que je n'en aurai aucun !

Je lui souriais et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Crois-moi... Il faut parfois apprécier de prendre son temps... Et je sais déjà que je suis ta femme, et tu es déjà comme mon mari pour moi... Le mariage n'est qu'un engagement et de l'argent pour une belle soirée...

Je plongeais dans son regard vert. _Je ne veux pas le blesser. _

- D'accord...

- Je te promets de ne pas oublier cette demande... Je suis un peu surprise que tu la fasses maintenant... Je pensais que tu aurais voulu prendre ton temps pour être sûr de bien expérimenter la vie à deux... Enfin à trois et bientôt à quatre... Jusque-là, nous n'avons été ensemble que par intermittence à cause de ta tournée. Nous allons devoir nous supporter 24h sur 24... Je veux que tu sois sûr de tenir à moi suffisamment... De voir si je ne te déçois pas... avant de me poser cette question cruciale...

- Je sais déjà ce que j'ai avec toi ! J'ai hâte de commencer cette vie à quatre... Mais je peux comprendre qu'avec ton précédent mariage, tu aies des doutes...

Je l'embrassais doucement. Il me serrait dans ses bras.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi de me faire signe quand tu seras prête pour le mariage...

- Juré...

**~ :: ~ **

La vie, tous ensemble, n'était pas du tout désagréable. Edward me surprenait chaque jour, à être un amant attentionné, et un beau-papa à l'écoute de Lola. Nous avions instauré un nouveau rituel tous les mardis à 15h. Lui et Lola partaient au loft d'Edward, et il lui apprenait le piano. Edward n'avait pas encore mis en vente son appartement, alors elle devait faire du piano là-bas. Si, la première fois, elle avait voulu que je l'accompagne, désormais c'était "sans maman". C'était son moment "Lola-Edward le chanteur" comme elle aimait le répéter en revenant. Edward était ravi de ses progrès, il avait même réussi à planquer son caméscope numérique pour se filmer avec elle en train de faire des gammes. Mes larmes avaient coulé quand j'avais entendu ma Lola jouer un petit morceau.

Jacob s'était ému de cette situation. Lola était plus attentive à la maison. Plus intéressée par des choses auxquelles elle ne portait que peu d'attention au début. Désormais, elle s'occupait mieux de ses petits poissons rouges, qu'elle avait jusque-là complètement ignorés ou presque. Bien sûr, elle vivait toujours dans son petit monde, mais les exercices mis en place par Edward semblaient efficaces. Il passait toujours trente minutes à la fin de chaque leçon, à lui jouer des improvisations et Lola devait lui dire si elle ressentait de la joie, de la colère, ou de la tristesse selon les mélodies. Cet exercice avait porté ses fruits et avec la pédopsychiatre, elle identifiait désormais bien les différentes émotions. Elle savait mieux me dire : "Lola est colère, maman" ou "Lola est triste, maman", ou encore "Lola elle est contente". Edward aspirait désormais à tenter de lui faire associer le "je", et le sentiment. Pour lui prouver qu'elle, et seulement elle, éprouvait ces sentiments.

Ethan devait très bientôt arriver, et nous préparions Lola à cette nouvelle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment compris, parce qu'à chacun de ses réveils, elle se précipitait dans sa chambre pour voir si le bébé était là. Tout ça parce que nous lui avions dit que maintenant, le bébé pouvait être là du jour au lendemain. Il me restait encore quinze jours avant le terme, et je devais avouer qu'il me tardait de prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Voir tous ses habits, ses peluches, ses sucettes... _J'adore être maman... c'est le meilleur travail du monde ! _J'avais de la peine à réaliser que j'allais encore être maman, d'un petit garçon. J'espérais qu'il ressemblerait à Edward.

Depuis ce matin, je ressentais quelques contractions qui avaient inquiété Edward, mais sans plus. Il était parti à 13h pour inaugurer une salle de concert, et faire une petite session acoustique pour une radio. Mais les contractions s'étaient amplifiées après son départ, pour se rapprocher. _Je pense que ça va être pour aujourd'hui... _Mes doutes furent confirmés quand je sentis un liquide se répandre entre mes cuisses.

_Et merde... _

Je laissais un message sur le portable d'Edward, évidemment coupé, puis appelais Angela. Elle apparut à peine cinq minutes plus tard. J'avais eu le temps de me préparer et de prendre le sac pour le bébé. Ma Lola était chez Charlotte. Sans paniquer, dans la voiture, j'appelais ma mère. _Restons calme... _

- Maman ?

" - Oh Bella j'allais t'appeler ! J'ai trouvé un petit pyjama en taille six mois pour ton fils et je voulais savoir si je te prenais cette taille ou une supérieure ? Pas en nouveau-né, il va vite profiter et..."

- Maman, je pars pour la clinique j'ai perdu les eaux !

" - Quoi ?"

- Ecoute, Edward est en enregistrement acoustique... Tu peux aller me récupérer Lola chez Charlotte dans une heure et lui expliquer que sa maman va bien, et qu'elle va avoir son petit-frère ?

" - Mais tu... tu n'es pas en train de conduire j'espère ?! Phil ! Phil ! Bella va avoir son bébé !"

- Non, Angela m'emmène ! Tu peux récupérer Lola ?

" - Je m'en occupe ! Je préviens le reste de la famille !"

- Merci...

Ma meilleure amie se garait devant la clinique et je descendais, aidé par deux infirmiers. L'avantage d'avoir déjà accouché, c'est que je me sentais parfaitement sereine. _Angoissée, oui. Mais plus sereine que la première fois... _On m'installait dans une chambre, avec Angela, et on préparait le monitoring. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses. _Et Edward qui n'arrive pas... _

- Je vais l'appeler ! murmurait Angela.

Mais la douleur me figeait sur place et je broyais son bras.

- Merde... Ça fait trop mal...

Elle grimaçait et je laissais passer la contraction. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées au fil des minutes. Angela essayait d'avoir Edward, sans succès. _Il devait rentrer vers 20h à la maison, et il est à peine 18h... _oh seigneur...

_Et s'il ratait l'arrivée du bébé ? S'il était pris dans les embouteillages ? Comment je vais faire ? Jacob avait été là pour Lola, je ne vais pas accoucher toute seule quand même... _

Angela essayait de me divertir, et Phil arrivait. Renée avait récupéré Lola, et l'avait envoyé en mission soutien. Angie, qui revenait avec deux sodas, fronçait les sourcils en observant le monitoring.

- Oh merde...

- Quoi ?

Je n'aimais pas son regard, parce que c'était son regard d'infirmière qui repère une anomalie. Mon cœur s'accélérait, immédiatement imité par le "bip" du monitoring. Elle appela une sage-femme.

- Le cœur du bébé ralentit !

- Quoi ?

_Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas mon bébé ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le cœur du bébé ralentit... Il faut qu'on vous fasse une césarienne d'urgence !

J'entendais les bips faire écho aux paroles de la sage-femme.

- Pourquoi il ralentit ?

Phil me prenait la main.

- Calme-toi Bella !

- Césarienne programmée en urgence...

_Edward... mon bébé... Je veux Edward ! _

- Non... non... Edward n'est pas là... Edward...

- Miss Swan, le cœur de votre bébé ralentit de plus en plus... Nous devons vous faire une césarienne !

Elle m'aidait à m'installer dans un fauteuil.

- Nous nous occupons de trouver Edward, je vais aller le chercher, il est à la radio locale ? me demandait Phil.

J'acquiesçais, alors que la sage-femme poussait le fauteuil dans les couloirs. Angela m'accompagnait jusque devant la salle.

- Fais-nous un beau bébé !

_Edward... _

Edward qui n'est pas là.

Les médecins m'installèrent sur le lit avant de tendre le drap devant moi.

- Il faut faire vite !

Je fermais les yeux et tentais d'inspirer correctement. Une jeune infirmière, certainement une stagiaire, vint me prendre la main.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer...

_Mon bébé... mon petit bébé... _


	49. Chapter 48 : Chambre 403

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court que d'habitude, mais je trouvais qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. C'est juste comme ça. **

**Merci à : sexforlife, Anais88 (**merci vraiment à toi pour tes impressions détaillées :)**), Grazie, Samystère, choubidou. lily, Asuna93, lapiaf8, lamue12, Fleur50, nana10, mystinne47, fan-par-hasard21, AuroreAthena, Lila, halay, mimi08, aussidagility, Wolf-White (**bienvenue à toi, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple de savoir ce qu'ont les enfants quand ils sont isolés, ça peut être pour un tas de raisons**), LolaMiSweetlove, mmccg, birginie, ulkan13, cindy, erika shoval, Coeur2crystal, Lenerol, Clem gagaofrobsten, corail, Lily-Rose-Bella, vinie65, CloO, Galswinthe, aryaueda, soraya2107, xalexeex25, Lily07, callie226, zellie marcy, kikinette11, Tinga Bella, Caro632 (**je ne me donne plus de délais pour publier, mais en général je mets une quinzaine de jours entre deux chapitres...**), SweetyMarie, ilonka, calimero59, Titia69, lena -lna933-, Ptitewam, sarinette60, larsand, katner, Annouk, Sam's Masen (**ce n'était qu'un petit sadisme lol**), Habswifes, Atchoum16, Rosabella01, Nini Hathaway, Gwla10, Cind0uille, aelita48, amlove, lili6213, souriceaux et JulieInTheHeaven.**

**Merci à Melanie pour sa correction,**

**et bonne lecture ! **

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 49 : Chambre 403**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'étais plus en tournée, mais c'était tout comme. Je pourrais même dire que c'était pire. _Inauguration de salle, concert dans des hôpitaux, enregistrement d'un acoustique radio... pff... _

Je voudrais juste que Cassy arrête de me harceler, et me laisse avec ma copine, sa fille et mon futur bébé. Futur, plus pour longtemps... Bella commençait à se sentir contractée, angoissée et selon elle, c'étaient les signes précurseurs d'un accouchement. Du moins, ça l'avait été pour Lola. Je ne remettais certainement pas en cause ce qu'elle affirmait, je n'étais jamais passé par là et n'y passerais vraisemblablement jamais. J'avais prévenu Cassy, qui était en vacances cette hypocrite, que cet enregistrement radio était le dernier avant au moins les six mois de mon fils. _Elle avait pris tout son temps elle, quand elle avait eu son bébé... Pourquoi je suis sans cesse martyrisé comme ça ? Hein ? _

J'appréciais de passer du temps à la maison, et du temps avec Lola aussi. Elle avait une oreille musicale incroyable, et savait me murmurer en chantonnant une mélodie écoutée seulement deux fois. Je m'étais renseigné pour pratiquer la musicothérapie auprès d'un professionnel, sans que Bella ne le sache. Je ne voulais pas faire foirer les thérapies de Lola, et toutes ses aides. Après tout, j'ignorais ce dont elle avait besoin mais il me semblait bien qu'elle aimait vraiment écouter des musiques, et me dire si elles étaient tristes ou joyeuses. J'avais été estomaqué mardi dernier quand elle m'avait dit : "c'est mélancolique"...

_Comment une gamine de quatre ans peut connaître ce mot ? _

Quand je lui avais demandé ce que voulait dire ce mot, elle m'avait répondu : "C'est comme ta musique là". Et elle avait raison. _Cette gamine est incroyable ! _En dehors de nos séances, même si elle ne m'évitait plus ou ne se cachait pas de moi, elle m'ignorait la plupart du temps. Elle avait ses habitudes avec sa maman et son "gros ventre-maison" comme elle l'appelait, et c'était tout. Elle se levait, prenait son biberon de chocolat devant les dessins animés, partait jouer une heure en pyjama. Ensuite le bain, puis un livre et le déjeuner. Une sieste, généralement avec sa maman, ses séances à droite à gauche et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Bella prenait du temps avec elle pour lui apprendre des petites choses. En ce moment, Bella tentait de lui apprendre à écrire son prénom. L'entreprise était difficile, mais Lola s'appliquait. Bien souvent, par contre, il y avait des "phases".

La dernière était la phase de l'eau. J'étais arrivé un matin dans la salle de bains, parce que j'entendais le robinet couler à flots. Lola était devant, et observait le liquide monter à toute vitesse, la bonde fermée. Deux minutes plus tard, la salle de bains était inondée. Le lendemain, Bella était arrivée trop tard. Parfois, Lola courrait dans tous les sens, allumait tous les robinets et repartait dans l'autre sens pour tous les éteindre. _Très compulsif... _Passés ces détails, et habitué à ce genre de "crises" maintenant, Lola était la plus belle petite fille du monde et Bella une maman comblée. _Sauf quand elle devait passer la serpillère à tout juste 7h du matin... _Avec la grossesse, tout devenait plus dur pour elle. J'essayais de la seconder mais faire la cuisine n'était pas mon truc, et gérer les pulsions de Lola était encore un grand terrain inconnu.

Mon cœur se brisait quand il m'arrivait de tomber sur Bella, assise sur le canapé ou couchée sur le lit, à pleurer ou avec une triste mine. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Lola, énormément, et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. J'essayais de lui faire entendre que sa fille est en parfaite santé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. De se demander de quoi demain serait fait. Je me contentais de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, lui murmurer que quoi qu'il arrive demain, je serais là. _Parce que c'est ce que je veux... _

Contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait penser, je savais que je voulais vivre avec elle pour le restant de mes jours. Faire face à Lola, faire face à Bella et ses quelques rares défauts, m'apportait bien plus de bonheur que ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Et ce serait encore mieux quand mon bébé sera là avec nous.

_Je finirais par la convaincre de m'épouser. Foi d'Edward ! _

Je posais quelques accords sur ma guitare, enregistrant pour la radio locale, quand un grand ramdam se fit entendre.

- Laissez-moi passer !

- Monsieur ! Sortez d'ici !

- Je suis son beau-père bon sang !

_Mon beau-père ?_ _Charlie ?_ Le régisseur son se tournait et je suivais son regard de derrière l'ouverture vitrée du studio. Phil se débattait avec mes gardes du corps. _Phil ? Merde... _Je me levais d'un bond, me fichant que l'enregistrement soit fichu, et quittais la pièce.

- Laissez-le ! Phil ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bella est partie en césarienne d'urgence, le cœur du bébé a ralenti !

_Qu... HEIN ?_

- Quoi ?

Mon garde du corps faisait barrage.

- Vite ! Elle a besoin de toi ! On a essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas... Elle est partie en césarienne... Ça fait déjà une grosse demi-heure ! Je suis venu te prévenir !

J'attrapais mon blouson, faisant tomber des papiers. Le responsable de la radio, un type grognon et sans intérêt, s'avançait.

- Et notre enregistrement ?

- Ma femme accouche, vous permettez ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, je suivais Phil qui m'expliquait que le cœur du bébé avait ralenti.

_Le cœur du bébé a ralenti... non... non... Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi... _

- Mais comment...

- Angela a amené Bella, elle a remarqué au son du monitoring que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Bella t'a réclamé...

- Putain quel con mais c'est pas vrai !

_Elle a besoin de moi et je ne suis pas là... Voilà qui ne va pas l'inciter à m'épouser ! _J'attrapais mes clés.

- Laisse ta voiture ici, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, je t'amène !

Je grimpais dans son 4x4 et bientôt, il nous engageait sur la rocade. Un panneau lumineux interpellait nos regards.

_Un accident. Un PUTAIN d'accident ! _

- NON MAIS JE REVE MERDE !

Je composais le numéro d'Angela, qui répondit aussitôt.

- "Edward ? Où es-tu ?"

- Comment va Bella ? Et le bébé ?

- " Ils sont encore en bas... Je n'en sais pas plus..."

- On est bloqués à cause d'un accident !

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- " Ecoute ce n'est rien... Je suis avec elle, ok ?"

- Tu l'as accompagné ?

- " Non je n'ai pas pu ! Je t'appelle dès que je sais quoi que ce soit !"

- Merci...

Deux motos de police se frayaient un chemin parmi l'embouteillage. _Mon Dieu... Faites que ce bébé s'accroche... que Bella s'accroche... S'il vous plaît... Laissez-le vivre ! S'il vous plaît..._

ET FAITES EN SORTE QUE CE PUTAIN D'ACCIDENT DEGAGE DE LA ROUTE VITE FAIT AUSSI ! 

Les minutes passaient, et Phil mit la radio, tapotant nerveusement sur le volant. Je composais le numéro de Cassy. Répondeur.

- BRAVO HEIN ! Avec tes foutus plans radio à la con, je vais rater la naissance de mon fils ! T'es virée !

Je raccrochais et Phil me regardait de travers.

- Tu devrais te calmer Edward...

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? C'est pas ton fils qui a le cœur qui ralenti, j'te signale !

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si le bébé ne survit pas ? Tout est prêt pour lui, tout... Sa chambre, ses petits pyjamas, ses petits jouets... Tout... Et si on avait fait tout ça pour rien ? _

Phil me lançait un regard noir.

- Je suis tout autant angoissé que toi, même si je ne suis pas à ta place... Bella n'a pas besoin que tu arrives là-bas comme un dingue ! Elle aura besoin de soutien ! Elle aura eu une césarienne en urgence, avec cette angoisse de savoir comment son fils va. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un type qui va bouffer l'hôpital jusqu'aux canalisations !

_Ouais... C'est pas faux... Mais pourquoi ça n'avance pas là ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que les flics sont là c'est bon quoi ! _

Finalement, après quarante-cinq minutes d'attente et aucune nouvelle d'Angela, nous pûmes repartir. Phil se garait devant l'hôpital en quinze minutes, et je descendais avant même qu'il n'arrête d'avancer, manquant me vautrer. Je courrais à l'intérieur, entendant une secrétaire m'appeler.

- Monsieur... Monsieur ?

- Quoi ? Je veux voir ma femme !

- Edward Cullen...

Elle me souriait, niaise avec ses ongles roses flashs et son blond platine.

- Où est ma femme ?!

Elle semblait sortir de sa rêverie quand je tapais du poing sur le comptoir. Un agent de sécurité s'approchait. _Je vais tous les ratatiner en rillettes ! _

- Chambre 403 ! Je peux avoir un...

- NON !

Je me précipitais vers les ascenseurs, appuyant douze fois sur le bouton. Il ne descendait pas. _Je rêve ! JE REVE ! _J'empruntais les escaliers, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. 397... 398... 399... 400... 401... Le sang battait à mes tempes, obstruant ma vue. _Bella... _Je me jetais sur la porte 403 et l'ouvrais à la volée, m'imaginant Bella pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, m'annonçant que notre bébé n'a pas survécu. Que nous ne sommes pas parents.

Mais non. A la place, le tableau auquel je fis face me stoppait immédiatement, comme une grande claque dans le visage. Bella, qui n'avait pas remarqué mon entrée, était assise dans un lit, et portait dans ses bras une petite couverture bleue. Ses doigts naviguaient sur un visage que je n'apercevais pas et son regard pétillait d'amour, malgré une fatigue évidente. _Comme hypnotisée... _

Mon fils. Mon fils est né. Je suis papa.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

L'angoisse, la peur, tout s'était envolé. Tout. Quand le docteur avait sorti mon bébé de mon ventre, et m'avait affirmé que tout allait bien pour lui, le poids du monde s'était envolé. Je n'avais plus peur d'avoir accouché seule. Tout ce qui comptait était que mon fils aille bien. Et il allait bien.

Voire même très bien. 51cm, pour 3kgs350.

Il s'était entortillé le cordon autour du cou, et c'est ce qui avait provoqué son ralentissement cardiaque. Mais les professionnels autour de moi avaient été géniaux, et avaient su l'extirper de mon ventre avec douceur. Je ne pouvais pas oublier cette seconde précieuse, parfaite dans la vie d'une maman, où l'on m'a présenté mon fils après les examens approfondis.

Envolées les minutes angoissantes durant lesquelles on me recousait, alors qu'ils emmenaient mon bébé loin de moi pour des examens, sans que je ne l'ai vu. Ne pas l'entendre crier, ni pleurer durant une poignée de secondes avait brisé mon cœur, me faisant m'imaginer sans mon petit joueur de foot qui prenait ma vessie pour un ballon depuis neuf mois. Et il avait crié. Pleuré et crié. Et j'avais entendu le soulagement des médecins présents. L'infirmière souriait, et m'avait informé qu'ils allaient vérifier ses réflexes, ses battements cardiaques et sa respiration avant de me l'amener, tout beau tout neuf.

Il n'y avait plus rien eu d'important quand il était apparu dans mon champ de vision. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses bras repliés contre son torse. Il était légèrement rouge, et des cheveux châtains couvraient son crâne de façon fournie. Son nez était fin, identique à celui d'Edward, et ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Il gesticulait contre moi, mais c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde, m'inondant d'amour et me ramenant quatre ans en arrière.

_Je n'aurais jamais rien de plus beau que mes enfants. Oui. MES enfants. _

J'espérais ne pas avoir manqué quelque chose, comme pour Lola. Avoir fait en sorte qu'il se sente suffisamment bien dans mon ventre pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de rester dans une bulle lui aussi. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait tout un monde pour lui et nous.

On me remonta rapidement dans une chambre, et je pus profiter au calme de mon fils. Je n'avais pas encore eu de visite, et c'était tant mieux. J'attendais Edward, désespérément, espérant qu'il trouve le plus beau présent de sa vie dans mes bras. Il me semblait que chaque seconde, chaque minute me remplissait d'amour pour ce bébé...

Je n'aperçus pas immédiatement la porte s'ouvrir, mais Edward était arrivé, et restait immobile, son regard fixé sur nous. Je lui tendis la main. _C'est tout nouveau pour lui... et c'est moi qui lui donne ce bébé... _

- Approche-toi, Edward... Viens voir ton fils...

Il s'avançait, la bouche entrouverte, doucement. Un pas à la fois. Il me semblait perdre du temps à ne pas regarder notre enfant. Ne jamais être pleinement rassasiée. Jamais assez.

La main d'Edward rencontra finalement la mienne et il se penchait, prenant appui sur ses poings contre le matelas.

- C'est mon...

- C'est ton fils... Regarde comme il est beau...

Edward semblait hésitant, choqué même, et fixait son fils.

- Ils se sont trompés...

Mon cœur manquait un battement.

- Quoi ?

- Ils se sont trompés ! Ce n'est pas mon fils !

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je vis alors les larmes s'acculer sur le rebord de ses yeux, alors qu'il secouait la tête et que son menton tremblait.

- C'est pas po... possible... J'ai pas pu faire ce bébé si parfait... Non... j'ai pas pu faire cette merveille...

Il éclatait alors en sanglots, entraînant les miens. _Il l'aime déjà... _

- Si... Si Edward... C'est notre fils... C'est nous deux...

Je posais ma main contre sa nuque, caressant ses petits cheveux. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, effaçant ses larmes salées. J'appuyais mon front contre sa tempe, inspirant profondément alors que mes pleurs tombaient sur la couverture du bébé. Edward ne se retenait plus, pleurant et reniflant peu gracieusement. Il s'essuyait les yeux avec sa main droite, avant de me donner un petit baiser léger. Je lui souriais et lui tendais le bébé.

- Prends-le...

Je déposais délicatement notre enfant au creux de ses bras, sans qu'il ne se réveille. Les sanglots d'Edward semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il prit notre garçon dans ses bras.

- Bonjour toi... Je suis ton putain de papa chanceux ! Tu es beau... Tu es parfait, tu sais...

Il se penchait vers moi.

- C'est trop Bella... C'est trop d'un coup...

- Je sais...

Je l'attirais contre mon visage et déposais un doux baiser contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen...

- Oh moi aussi ! Moi aussi Bella ! Je t'aime plus que tout... Merci...

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je me poussais difficilement, opération rendue douloureuse par la césarienne, pour qu'il puisse s'installer près de moi. Quand il fut confortable, j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule, admirant les traits de notre fils en silence.

Il passa son doigt sur le petit bracelet plastifié autour du poignet du bébé.

- Ethan ? Souriait-il.

- Les absents ont toujours tort... Tu n'étais pas là, tant pis pour toi !

Il eut un petit rire et caressait le poing d'Ethan.

- Bienvenu au monde, Ethan... Elle a raison, ta maman... C'était mieux que Basil...

- Je te promets qu'on aura un chien qui s'appellera Basil...

Il appuyait sa tête contre la mienne, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau de notre fils.

_Ethan. Ethan Cullen. _

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là... J'aurais dû annuler quand tu as eu des contractions... Mais je pensais que c'était... normal en fin de grossesse d'en avoir un peu...

- Ce n'est pas grave... J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, pouvoir accoucher avec toi, que tu vives ça...

Il embrassait mon front.

- L'important est qu'Ethan et toi soyez en pleine forme... Le reste ne compte pas... On en fera un autre si tu veux, et je serais là !

Je ne sus dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, tous les trois. Une sage-femme vint nous amener le biberon d'Ethan, que je laissais Edward lui donner. _J'en aurais d'autres, et puis voir ce tableau de cet homme fort et puissant tenir dans ses bras un si petit être... ça valait tous les premiers biberons du monde. _

Le petit régurgita bien vite, et Edward se redressait.

- Merde ! Il a quoi ? Bella !

- Rien, ce n'est rien... C'était simplement trop d'un coup... On lui donnera de plus petites rations... C'est normal tu sais... Ne panique pas... ça arrivera quasiment à chaque fois...

- Oh...

Il reposait le biberon sur la tablette proche de lui, et j'essuyais le menton d'Ethan. Le bébé était sage, calme, et observait entre deux clignements de paupières, nos visages.

- Il est beau... tellement beau... murmurait son père.

- Je sais... J'ai prié chaque soir pour avoir un bébé qui te ressemblerait... J'ai été écoutée...

Il n'y eut pas alors plus de plus beau sourire que celui d'Edward en cet instant.

Il me rendit le bébé, se contorsionnait et extirpait son portable. Il nous prit en photo et envoya des MMS à toute sa famille.

_**"Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux en un regard.  
Bella m'a prouvé le contraire. Par deux fois.  
Ethan vous attend impatiemment**_

_**et nous aussi.  
Papa Edward."**_

La fatigue me gagnait, et Edward déposa avec une grande douceur Ethan dans son berceau en plastique près du lit.

- Mets-lui son doudou... Je l'ai amené dans le sac...

Le doudou que Jacob nous avait acheté. Edward l'installait près de notre fils, qui dormait paisiblement. Je bâillais sans retenue, subitement assommée.

- Dors ma chérie...

L'obstétricien fit son apparition avec mon dossier et se penchait vers la coque.

- Il est bien beau... Tout se passe bien ?

J'opinais.

- Vous devriez profiter du sommeil du bébé pour dormir...

- C'est ce que je vais faire, merci docteur...

- Je vous en prie !

Edward vint lui serrer la main.

- Merci...

- Je vous en prie, monsieur...

- Merci d'avoir été à ses côtés !

- C'est tout naturel !

- Je saurais à qui m'adresser pour féliciter votre travail !

Le professionnel souriait, et quittait la chambre. Je m'allongeais un peu, grâce à la télécommande reliée au matelas.

- Tu veux bien baisser les stores ?

Il acquiesçait et descendait les persiennes. Je le sentis s'arrêter au niveau du bébé, avant de venir vers moi.

- Il est tellement beau... Pourquoi son coeur ralentissait ?

- Il avait le cordon autour du coup, deux tours...  
- Et... ça ira pour lui ?

_Il s'inquiétait déjà._

- Tout ira très bien, il est en parfaite santé...

- Je préfère ça...

Je lui souriais, fermant les yeux. Il retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le drap blanc. Ses lèvres chaudes tatouèrent mon front de son amour, et j'inspirais son odeur à pleins poumons.

Il caressa longuement mes cheveux, me berçant tendrement, me murmurant des choses que je ne comprenais plus, emportée par un sommeil réparateur.


	50. Chapitre 49 : La peur de la différence

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui nous amène tout doucement vers la fin. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres j'aurais à vous proposer, mais c'est bientôt fini ça c'est sûr.**

**Merci à toutes de votre soutien : lapiaf8, PrincetonGirl818, fan-par-hasard21, ****Imaginaire-de-kiki ****(**bienvenue à Charlyne**), LolaMiSweetlove, ****Looove T. ****(**oui j'irais lire ton one-shot si tu veux :)**), kikinette11, Grazie, Anais88, ****Axelle**** (**ton adresse email a été effacé de ta review, FF censure les emails. Il faut écrire l'adresse séparément avec espace et parenthèses pour que cela fonctionne**), Shirley, coco-des-iles, choubidou. lily, alicia38, mystinne47, jenny56, halay, Asuna93, lena -lna993, Elise-rose-cullen, Ptitewam, aude77, Caro632, ulkan13, vinie65, aussidagility, sarinette60, erika shoval, lisouarras, Maryfanfictions, coeur2crystal, katner, canada02, xalexeex25, nana10, larsand, Nini Hathaway, ConstanceBr, sephora. twilight, aelita48, Elodie pixie B, tacha vaillant, birginie, b, Mariefandetwilight, callie226, Ines, Pat, Mimi08, calimero59, Atchoum16, Annouk, Ilonka, Twilight-poison, aryaueda, SweetyMarie, tonie, Corail, pierard85, Habswifes, CloO, Fleur50, Tinga Bella, Lily-Rose-Bella, mlca66, Cind0uille, Galswinthe, petitlulu27, ClemGagaofrobsten, soraya2107, lili6213 et AuroreAthena. **

**Merci à **melacullen **pour sa correction. **

**Concernant le mini-débat émergeant du chapitre précédent, sur l'allaitement ou non, je ne veux pas repartir là-dessus (**j'ai l'impression d'être revenue un peu en arrière quand ce même débat a surgi après la naissance d'Elise dans Le hasard**). ****Ceci n'est pas le sujet de la fanfiction en cours****. J'ai choisi que Bella n'allaite pas, c'est son choix et c'est le mien. Je respecte, admire même, les mamans qui allaitent mais je veux qu'on accepte mon choix, sans me dire que je vais changer d'avis. C'est sur le moment, et selon chaque femme que ceci se décide. Ce n'est ni bien, ni mal. C'est comme ça. Mais ceci n'étant pas le sujet de cette histoire, fin de la discussion =)**

**Et donc sur ce, bonne lecture les enfants !**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 49 : La peur de la différence**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je me sentais écrasée par la fatigue, comme rarement. J'étais réveillée, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes paupières. Lorsque je les entrouvrais, j'apercevais une faible lumière dans la pièce, et la douleur dans mon bas-ventre me rappelait aux précédents événements : j'ai mis au monde mon fils.

Fils, que j'apercevais dans les bras de son père, calé dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Epuisée, je tentais malgré tout de rester éveillée pour profiter de ce tableau.

- Shh... Maman se repose...

Je souriais et me frottais les yeux.

- Salut vous deux...

Edward se tournait vers moi et me souriait.

- Hey, bonjour toi...

Il se penchait vers notre fils, et embrassait sa tempe. Ethan avait les yeux ouverts, très éveillé. _Bien plus que ne l'avait été Lola à sa naissance._

- Tu dis bonjour à ta maman ?

Il faisait doucement bouger le bras de notre bébé, et je souriais. _Je perdais du temps à ne pas l'avoir dans mes bras. _Edward m'amenait le bébé, et je me redressais péniblement. _J'avais oublié combien c'était pénible..._

- Bonjour toi...

Edward me déposait Ethan dans le creux de mes bras, avant d'embrasser mon front.

- Mon père est passé tout à l'heure, il était tellement fier... Il a profité de ses galons de docteur pour passer outre les horaires...

Je souriais. _J'aurais aimé voir sa réaction._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a essayé de me faire croire qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil... riait mon compagnon. Il était si fier, si joyeux... Il l'a pris contre lui, et il t'a serré la main mais tu t'es mise à ronfler et il m'a fait jurer de ne pas dire à Esmé et Elisabeth qu'il était déjà passé... Tout le monde va bientôt arriver, mais je leur ai demandé de venir au compte-gouttes... Tu es fatiguée...

- Merci...

Ethan bougeait doucement dans mes bras.

- Il a mangé ?

- Oui, je lui ai donné son biberon, mais il a encore régurgité...

- Il en a gardé dans le ventre, quand même ?

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir le vomi en permanence...

_Les joies d'être parents !_

- Bienvenue dans le monde cruel des papas, Edward ! Murmurais-je.

Il me souriait, et m'embrassait doucement.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt dix heures... Tu as dormi plus de douze heures...

- Wow... J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait assommer...

- Y'a eu de nombreux allers et retours des médecins, mais tu n'as rien entendu... Tu as pu récupérer ?

- Je me sens un peu fatiguée... ça prendra du temps...

- La famille ne restera pas longtemps, mais je suis bombardé de SMS depuis que j'ai envoyé la photo... Ils vont tous arriver d'ici quelques minutes, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là...

_Toute la famille réunie pour mon fils..._

- Et j'ai appelé ta mère ce matin, pour savoir comment va Lola...

- Et ?

_Mon petit cœur..._

- Elle a demandé à ta maman comment sortait le bébé du ventre, comment le bébé avait fait pour respirer dans ton ventre, tout ça...

- Elle est tellement curieuse...

Edward caressait mon front.

- Comment on va faire pour le lui présenter ?

- On va la laisser rentrer, et le découvrir à son rythme...

- D'accord...

La porte s'ouvrit, sur une sage-femme et un pédiatre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, je crois...

- Si vous voulez bien sortir, monsieur...

- Bien sûr...

Elle m'examinait, et concluait que tout allait bien.

- Je suis le docteur Camery, pédiatre. Si vous avez des questions, je me tiens à votre disposition...

J'observais Ethan qu'Edward avait couché dans son berceau en plastique.

- Ma fille est autiste... Pensez-vous qu'Ethan peut l'être, aussi ?

Le médecin regardait mon fils.

- Seul le temps nous le dira, nous ne pouvons rien dire actuellement, il est trop petit... Quand avez-vous découvert l'autisme de votre fille ?

- Le mot n'a été posé qu'à ses trois ans, mais son comportement n'était pas le même que les autres enfants, dès ses six ou huit mois...

- Alors, il vous faudra attendre six ou huit mois, mais ne vous focalisez pas là-dessus. Votre bébé sentira votre angoisse, et c'est souvent comme cela que l'on déclenche des névroses...

- Bien...

_Mais pas tellement rassurant._

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame... Tout ira bien !

- Merci docteur...

Il quittait ma chambre en compagnie de la sage-femme, et Edward passa sa tête par l'encadrement, souriant.

- Quelqu'un voudrait voir sa maman avec impatience...

Il ouvrit davantage l'entrée, dévoilant le visage pâle de ma fille adorée.

- Oh ma Lola ! Viens vite voir maman mon petit cœur !

Je lui tendais les bras et elle avançait doucement, cherchant visiblement le bébé.

- Ton petit frère est ici ma chérie, mais viens d'abord me faire un câlin...

Regardant avec attention le berceau transparent, elle s'avançait en biais vers moi. Je l'attrapais avec difficulté et la serrais dans mes bras.

- Oh ma chérie ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon trésor...

Edward nous prenait en photo avec son portable, tout sourire.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi chez mamie cette nuit ?

Elle acquiesçait, toujours obnubilée par son petit frère.

- Tu veux voir Ethan ?

- C'est qui, Ethan ?

- Ton petit frère, le petit bébé de maman et d'Edward !

- Lui ?

Elle le pointait du doigt.

- Oui... Edward, tu peux l'avancer ?

- Ouaip !

Il s'approchait et poussait le berceau vers le lit.

- Tu vois, il est enfin là...

Lola ramenait son doigt vers elle, avant de le replier, puis le retendre. Elle l'observait, en silence, un regard intrigué sur son visage. Je passais ma main sur le visage d'Ethan.

- Tu veux le toucher ? Il a de très petites mains, tu vois ? J'aimerais que tu le touches...

Elle me regardait faire, avant de se pencher et de poser sa main sur celle d'Ethan. Mais le bébé eut un petit mouvement, et elle retira vite fait sa paume.

- Tu vois, il bouge...

Elle acquiesçait, avant de descendre du lit et de se diriger vers la petite tablette qui contenait mes effets personnels. Elle ouvrit le placard de la chambre, inspectant mes vêtements un par un, puis le sac du bébé. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, sans porter plus d'attention que cela à Ethan. Edward s'avançait vers moi.

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Elle s'assit sous la tablette, sortant de sa poche de pantalon sa petite figurine de princesse qu'elle installait sur la barre en fer du bas. _Je me sentais un peu « déçue ». Déçue qu'elle ne fasse pas de pas vers son petit frère. Mais une étape à la fois me semblait aussi une bonne chose. Lola déteste être bousculée..._

Elle ignora royalement son petit frère, s'arrêtant de parler à sa poupée seulement quand Edward ou moi nous penchions sur le berceau.

Bien vite, j'eus la surprise de voir arriver Charlie, et Jacob. Ils avaient fait le voyage ensemble et je n'aurais pas de mots pour décrire l'émotion et la fierté de mon père qui entrait avec un bouquet de roses multicolores.

- Il est tellement mignon... murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Jacob, en fauteuil, s'approchait pour le voir.

- Beau boulot Bell's ! Encore une fois !

Je lui souriais et inspirais l'odeur des roses épanouies.

- Ethan, Carlisle, Charlie Cullen Swan...

Jake éclatait de rire.

- Il va se marrer quand il va devoir tout écrire trente fois le jour du bac !

- Hey ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas venir frapper un infirme ! Grognais-je.

Charlie grondait.

- Bella !

Je souriais, et Lola s'approchait de son père qui la prit dans ses bras. Ethan se mit à pleurer pour son biberon, et je vis ma fille se serrer contre Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

Jake lui caressait le dos.

- Il a faim, alors il pleure pour nous le faire comprendre...

- Pourquoi il parle pas ?

- Parce que c'est un petit bébé encore... Les bébés ne parlent pas...

Ethan pleurait, et je bipais l'infirmière pour qu'elle m'apporte le biberon. Le bébé n'avait pas les cordes vocales prises, c'était le moins que je puisse reconnaître.

- Shh chéri...Calme-toi mon ange, ça vient...

Edward fouillait dans le sac et extirpait une sucette pour nouveau-né qu'on avait acquis durant ma grossesse.

- Tiens, on peut lui donner ça en attendant...

Il la passait sur les lèvres d'Ethan, qui l'acceptait.

- Ça vient, petit bout, ça vient... Shh...

Lola, à genoux sur les cuisses de son père, se dandinait contre lui, en se bouchant les oreilles et en gémissant.

- Hey Lola, c'est rien ma puce... Il pleure mais c'est normal...

Mais mon cœur se serrait, en la voyant se mettre à gémir plus fort et bouger, comme si elle voulait s'enfuir. Mais Jake la maintenait dans ses bras forts. Il appuyait sa main contre la tête de Lola, la tenant fermement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, bébé ! L'infirmière va apporter son biberon, et il va se calmer.

- Pourquoi il pleure ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas parler, je te l'ai dit...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les bébés ne parlent pas... Tu ne parlais pas toi non plus !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais trop petite... Les enfants commencent à parler vers l'âge d'un an et demi...

- C'est dans longtemps ?

- Dans un an et demi...

- Et ça fait combien un an et demi ?

- Hum... ça fait encore pas mal de temps...

Lola se serrait contre son père, nichant son visage dans son cou.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer ma puce... A la maison, ça sera plus facile, le bébé n'aura pas à attendre qu'on amène son biberon, il pleurera moins...

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Ethan...

- Mais s'il ne parle pas, comment on sait qu'il s'appelle Ethan ?

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- C'est Edward et moi qui l'avons décidé...

- Mais si c'est pas son vrai prénom, il va te le dire ?

- Ethan sera son vrai prénom... Ce sont le papa et la maman qui décident pour le bébé... Nous avons décidé que tu t'appellerais Lola, et tu t'appelles Lola...

Elle fronçait les sourcils, et l'infirmière amena enfin le biberon d'Ethan. Je retirais sa sucette et lui donnais le minuscule biberon. Lola nous regardait, ses petites mains jouant avec le col du pull de son papa. Edward s'installait près de moi et embrassait ma tempe.

- Nous allons laisser venir ton père, ta mère et ta belle-mère, ils sont impatients ! Expliquait Charlie.

- Merci papa...

- Jake, tu viens ?

- J'arrive... Lola, tu veux rester avec ta maman ?

Elle répondit par un « non » virulent, et Jacob m'adressait un regard désolé.

- Elle comprendra...

- Je sais... murmurais-je.

_Si j'avais été attentive, Lola aurait eu une vie normale et aurait accepté son petit frère... Si j'avais été une bonne mère, j'aurais pu faire en sorte que Lola ne voit pas son quotidien bouleversé. Mais j'ai rencontré Edward, et la vie a décidé qu'Ethan nous rejoindrait._

Une boule douloureuse grossissait dans ma gorge, et je sentis les larmes froides et à la fois brûlantes glisser sur mes joues.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Ma compagne se mit à pleurer en donnant la tétée à notre fils. _Je savais qu'elle avait secrètement espéré que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas._

La grossesse, la fatigue, la césarienne et la réaction de Lola déclenchaient probablement des émotions dures pour elle à gérer. Je la serrais contre moi.

- Je suis là, Bella...

- J'ai... j'ai bouleversé sa vie...

J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Chérie, tu es exténuée et tu as les hormones bouleversées je suppose... Lola s'y fera, j'en suis sûr ! Elle s'est bien habituée à ma présence...

Mais Bella fermait les yeux, laissant rouler des sanglots plus nombreux. Ethan avait terminé sa petite dose de biberon, et fit un petit rot discret. Je le prenais dans mes bras un instant, avant de le recoucher. Je m'approchais de Bella et grimpais sur son lit. _Elle va avoir besoin de moi._

Elle se laissa volontiers attirer dans une étreinte, s'appuyant contre moi, et inondait mon pull bleu marine.

- Je... je suis une mauvaise mère...

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Elle... elle aurait dû avoir sa vie respectée et...

- Est-ce que tu regrettes la venue au monde d'Ethan ?

_L'idée qu'elle puisse répondre « oui », alors même qu'Ethan n'avait pas encore 24h, me révulsait. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi, si c'était sa réponse._

- N... non... mais... je... Lola... elle va me détester de lui imposer ce bébé...

- Jamais ta fille ne pourra te détester... Tu es son repère depuis quatre ans, et ça fait juste beaucoup pour elle en ce moment mais je sais qu'elle y arrivera. On croyait qu'elle ne m'accepterait jamais, et ça a pris presque un an mais ça a été...

Bella se serrait davantage contre moi.

- Je veux que ça aille... sanglota-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

- Mais ça ira Bella et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Lola est une gamine géniale, qui comprend tout même si elle comprend plus doucement que les autres... Elle viendra une ou deux fois par jour ici, et on sera là pour l'habituer à la maison...

- Et si elle ne s'ha... s'habitue ja... jamais ?

Elle relevait vers moi son visage strié de larmes que j'essuyais de mon pouce.

- Elle s'y fera, l'inverse n'est pas envisageable...

Elle me regardait, cherchant une trace de mensonge. _Moi j'y crois !_

- On a fait un super bébé, mon amour... Je suis sûr qu'il sera très sensible à sa grande sœur, et qu'il y mettra du sien... Il est plutôt calme on dirait, il n'a pleuré qu'à chacun de ses besoins...

Elle reposait sa tête contre mon torse.

- Et s'il est... autiste, lui aussi ?

- Alors je l'aimerais autant que s'il ne l'était pas... murmurais-je.

- M... moi aussi...

Je souriais, embrassant ses cheveux.

- Je sais... Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies donné ce bébé, ma Bella... Il n'y a pas de plus beau cadeau pour moi et je l'accepterais avec tout ce que cela implique : handicapé ou non. Il faut partir positif : ce bébé sera génial, tout comme l'est Lola !

Les spasmes continuaient de faire bouger le corps de ma compagne, mais elle se calmait peu à peu. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout de dix minutes, éreintée. _Dors mon amour, je veille sur vous deux..._

Ethan, comme sa maman, dormaient profondément quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, sur Esmé, Elisabeth et Carlisle, qui portait une rose blanche aux lisérés bordeaux.

- Bonjour !

- Chuuut...

- Oh... Pardon... murmurait Esmé.

Ils s'avancèrent et Carlisle me fit un clin d'œil. Elisabeth se penchait sur le berceau, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce qu'il est beau...

Mon fils dormait, imperturbable. Esmé se mettait aux côtés de ma mère, admirant mon petit bébé. _Tout le monde l'aime déjà, l'admire... Il va avoir une belle vie entouré d'amour..._

- Il est tellement mignon... Oh, quel dommage qu'il dorme, je voudrais tant le prendre dans mes bras... murmurait ma mère.

Je souriais à Elisabeth.

- Tu as souvent dû me prendre dans tes bras pendant que je dormais, bébé...

Carlisle, acquiesçait, visiblement en proie aux souvenirs de son premier mariage.

- Elle ne faisait que ça ! Je lui impute la responsabilité de tes insomnies chroniques dès l'âge de deux ans, quand tu ne dormais que dans ses bras...

Elisabeth rougissait.

- Tu exagères...

- Pas tant que ça, lui souriait mon père.

- Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Demandait une nouvelle fois ma mère, avec une intensité telle dans ses yeux que ça en était déstabilisant.

- Vas-y ! Mais doucement ok ? Il est fragile !

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle l'avait déjà contre elle, sans qu'Ethan ne bouge d'un cil.

- Il sent si bon... cette odeur de bébé...

Les yeux de ma mère partaient dans des rêves certains. Je savais qu'elle aurait aimé avoir d'autres enfants mais la vie avait fait qu'elle ne s'était pas remariée. Elle avait eu quelques aventures, d'un an ou deux, tout au plus, sans que cela ne devienne concluant. _Alors, lui offrir ce fils est un peu comme une maternité à retardement pour elle... une nouvelle façon de coucouner un petit bébé. _Et je me sentais ultra fier de lui faire ce présent.

Dans mes bras, Bella bougeait et se frottait le nez, ouvrant les yeux. Elle semblait complètement désorientée, avant finalement de sourire à ma famille. Notre famille, en fait. Carlisle, au comble de sa joie, s'approchait de Bella et réitérait le geste qu'il avait fait quand elle dormait lors de sa première visite. Il se penchait, et lui prenait la main délicatement.

- Bella, ma chère, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te remercier de ce magnifique petit garçon...

Ma compagne lui souriait, et se redressait difficilement. Je l'y aidais.

- Je suis si chanceux, un grand-père comblé ! Ce bébé est magnifique, il n'aurait pas pu avoir un autre prénom qu'Ethan... Je me vois déjà dans cinq ans passer mes week-ends avec lui, lui préparer son goûter et lui apprendre énormément de choses...

- Il n'a pas encore vingt-quatre heures, papa ! Riais-je.

- De quoi je me mêle, toi ? Non mais !

Il soupirait, visiblement exaspéré, et reportait de nouveau son attention sur Bella.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Bella, je te dois le mot le plus sincère que je n'aurais jamais prononcé de toute ma vie : merci...

Une larme roulait sur la joue de ma femme, quand mon père lui tendit la rose.

- M... merci Carlisle... c'est moi qui... merci... pour avoir fait Edward...

Mon cœur se serrait et je l'attirais encore plus vers moi. Elle inspirait l'odeur de la rose très parfumée, et mon père lui offrit un baisemain avant de se redresser. Esmé vint embrasser Bella, et la serrait contre elle.

- Il est parfait Bella... Parfait... Ne pleurez pas...

Elisabeth, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Ethan. Elle lui parlait, lui caressait le poing même s'il ne réagissait pas, plongé comme un bienheureux dans un sommeil réparateur. _C'est qu'il en a vécu des émotions lui aussi... Sortir d'un ventre, ça doit être chaud quand même..._

Je me sentais le plus heureux du monde, à voir cette petite frimousse passer de bras en bras. Elisabeth se penchait vers moi et me serrait contre elle à n'en plus pouvoir. Bella me surveillait, me souriant doucement. J'aurais aimé que ma mère ait ce même geste envers elle, mais elle la gratifia d'un simple « félicitations, Bella » avant de retourner vers le centre de toutes les attentions, _mon fils._

On toqua contre la porte, et je vis apparaître mon frère et ma sœur, en compagnie d'Emmett et d'Alice, et de la mère et du beau-père de Bella. Les filles se précipitaient vers le bébé pour l'admirer, l'entourer, tandis que les garçons me lançaient de grandes accolades. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps mon fils était dans des bras, mais je savais que c'était beaucoup pour lui quand il se mit à pleurer. Renée nous le ramenait, parlant sans cesse de ce qu'ils feraient avec le petit. Elle le remettait dans les bras de la nouvelle maman.

- Oh Bella ! Le mardi soir il viendra dormir chez moi, tu le récupèreras le mercredi... Je l'emmènerais faire des boutiques de garçons, je l'emmènerais au baseball, puis nous irons voir Phil jouer et...

- Maman...

- Je vais aller lui acheter un maillot des Mariners, avec le prénom de Phil derrière, ce sera de la graine de champion et...

- Bien sûr, Lola viendra aussi. Il sera une grande aide pour elle, il va l'aider à s'ouvrir à notre monde, à être...

- Maman !

Renée s'arrêtait sous la voix forte de sa fille.

- Quoi ?

- Ethan n'a même pas vingt-quatre heures ! Laisse le donc tranquille ! Quant à ce que feront Lola et Ethan ensemble, ils verront ça tous les deux ! Pour l'instant, laisse Ethan et Lola a besoin de se familiariser avec le bébé...

Ma mère nous regardait, calée contre la fenêtre de la chambre.

- Comment a réagi votre fille ?

_Waow... maman qui s'adresse à Bella pour lui parler de Lola ? Alléluia ! _Bella parut tout autant surprise que moi, mais lui répondait poliment.

- C'était... très nouveau pour elle et elle a préféré le confort et l'habitude des bras de son papa, plutôt que de découvrir ce nouveau petit bonhomme dans sa vie... ça viendra... j'en suis convaincue !

- Et si Ethan est autiste, aussi ?

Carlisle sifflait et je vis Jasper et Rosalie grimacer.

- Elisabeth...

- C'est une simple question, Carlisle...

Bella inspirait, observant le profil d'Ethan. _Je savais que, comme moi, elle priait pour qu'Ethan soit ok. Mais encore une fois, si notre fils doit être autiste, alors nous ferons les mêmes efforts. _Mais je vis également son visage se transformer, se faire plus dur comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait face aux remarques concernant l'état de sa fille. _Maman protège ses petits. Même bouleversée, même épuisée, elle avait encore et aurait toujours de la force pour ses enfants..._

- Si Ethan est autiste, je me dédoublerais pour l'aider lui, et ma Lola. Notre fils sera aimé de la même façon, et il n'en restera pas moins qu'il sera encore et toujours l'enfant de votre fils unique. Je sais qu'Edward partage mon point de vue, et nous élèverons Ethan avec le même amour que s'il était dans un cercle dit « normal ». Il serait temps Elisabeth, que vous cessiez d'avoir peur de la différence...


	51. Chapitre 50 : C'est sa fille, simplement

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Voici (**sauf calcul de dernière minute**) l'avant-dernier chapitre de ****La voix de Lola.**** Je crois être "presque" arrivée au bout de l'aventure, tout est posé il ne me reste plus qu'à aborder le dernier tournant en votre compagnie. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots d'ici la prochaine quinzaine pour vous remercier de votre grand soutien.**

**Merci à vous pour le précédent chapitre : fan-par-hasard21, ****MaPlumeMagique**** (**travailler avec les enfants autistes sera un super métier :) Merci à toi !**), ****Ezone-Mystery**** (**merci d'avoir continué à lire :)**), ****Loove T****. (**Hum... Peut-être que tu trouveras plus d'explications pour Elisabeth ici, mais c'est une femme très obsédée par les "normes", les choses normales. Elle aime critiquer, trouver les failles. Pour elle, tout ce qui sort du "normal" est source de tracas, de discussions. Elle n'aime pas qu'on pense d'elle qu'elle serait "différente" ou ne rentrerait pas dans des cercles... C'est en ça, qu'elle a du mal avec Lola, en fait elle ne comprend pas ce genre de maladies et dans sa tête, Bella est certainement un peu responsable de l'état de sa fille...J'irais lire ton one-shot, c'est promis et je te laisserais mon avis :)!**), Guest, ****Shirley**** (**je suis très touchée de toute ta review, merci à toi !**), choubidou. lily, lapiaf8, Anais88, aussidagility, eliloulou, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Grazie, Nodame, AuroreAthena, Coeur2crystal, xalexeex25, kikinette11, halay, Habswifes, Asuna93, ulkan13, elodie pixie B, aude77, katner, tonie, alicia38, Lily-Rose-Bella, corail, Fleur50, jenny56, tacha vaillant, elise-rose-cullen, Ilonka, mmccg, Sarah Pel, lena -lna933, Clem gagaofrobsten, Mariefandetwilight, birginie, sarinette60, Lenerol, SweetyMarie, coco-des-iles, Galswinthe, aelita48, mlca66, Caro632, erika shoval, Maryfanfictions, Sam's Masen, callie226, Annouk, Nini Hathaway, pierard85, Atchoum16, zellie marcy, vinie65, larsand, calimero59, soraya2107 et Lullaby126.**

**Merci à **melacullen **pour sa correction ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 50 : C'est sa fille, simplement**_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je fermais doucement la porte de la chambre de mon petit prince. Il dormait du sommeil du juste, pas ou peu perturbé par le fait que nous avions rejoint sa nouvelle maison avec sa douce maman. Bella, épuisée par sa césarienne, dormait elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée, insensible au réveil qu'elle avait elle-même programmé pour se réveiller après deux heures de sieste. En fait, j'étais allé éteindre le réveil peu de temps avant qu'il ne sonne, afin qu'elle récupère au mieux. J'avais appelé Esmé pour qu'elle m'explique comment je devais doser le biberon, et après avoir noté ses consignes, je me sentais plus serein. Tout était prêt et à portée de main : la poudre, l'eau, le biberon stérilisé et la tétine adaptée à son petit âge.

Le baby-phone était allumé dans la cuisine, et j'allumais l'ordinateur portable pour regarder mes mails, et mettre un mot sur mon site officiel. Il était temps de communiquer sur la naissance d'Ethan, avant que les paparazzis ne trouvent drôle de s'immiscer dans la vie de mon fils. Etre papa était une joie intense, comme s'allonger sur un nuage moelleux et fermer les yeux, le visage caressé par le vent. Je ne me lassais pas de voir sa petite frimousse, même à trois heures du matin quand il se mettait à pleurer pour son biberon.

Je me connectais au site officiel, et allais dans ma page pour débuter la rédaction d'un nouveau message.

_**« Salut à vous toutes et tous !**_

_**Mon absence fut longue, et vos messages toujours plus nombreux.**_

_**Vous êtes géniaux avec moi, je suis très chanceux.**_

_**Depuis une semaine, je m'estime l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.**_

_**Ma compagne a donné naissance à mon petit garçon, Ethan.**_

_**Il est un enfant absolument parfait, gracieux et merveilleux.**_

_**Me réveiller chaque matin avec la pensée qu'un bout de moi**_

_**dort dans la chambre à côté, est une chose idyllique.**_

_**Bella et le bébé vont très bien, nous sommes comblés.**_

_**Epuisés, mais comblés ! La fille de ma compagne**_

_**est une grande sœur incroyable et nos familles**_

_**sont ravies autant que nous.**_

_**L'heure est aux biberons, aux couches sales**_

_**mais vous n'avez pas idée de combien j'ai été heureux**_

_**de voir le premier caca de mon fils ! C'est à ça**_

_**que je sais que je suis devenu papa !**_

_**Soyez heureux (ses) !**_

_**Papa Edward ! »**_

J'ajoutais à l'article une photo du berceau de l'hôpital, dans lequel on apercevait une petite couverture bleue qui entourait mon fils. Nous ne le voyions pas distinctement, mais c'était voulu. Même si je désirais plus que tout, que le monde entier voit et parle de mon fils, je tenais à le préserver de ce monde de fous. Je postais l'article, et les premières réactions tombèrent dans les minutes suivantes. Les messages de félicitations pleuvaient, des compliments et je m'en délectais, les relisant encore et encore.

J'attrapais le téléphone fixe, pour appeler ma mère. Elle avait été profondément vexée par la remarque de Bella, et surtout parce que je n'avais pas pris sa défense. _Mais Bella avait eu raison ! Il est temps qu'elle cesse de croire que ce qui sort d'un cercle de conventions n'est pas bon. _Si Ethan devait être handicapé, je serais son père de la même façon et elle en resterait la grand-mère. Je veux que mon fils puisse compter sur l'intégralité de sa famille sans aucune exception et quelque soit sa situation physique. Pour l'instant, il se portait parfaitement bien et faisait toutes ces choses adorables de bébé comme gazouiller, regarder autour de lui et des rots.

-« Allô ? »

-Salut maman !

-« Oh, Edward ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

-Bien, on est revenus à la maison...

-« Très bien ! Comment va le bébé ? »

-Super ! C'est un bébé génial ! Je l'adore !

-« Chaque jour qui passera te fera l'aimer encore plus... »

-Je m'en suis déjà rendu compte.

Ces sentiments déferlants, mes battements de cœur plus forts à chaque heure, me faisaient déjà peur.

-« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

Je soupirais.

-Elle s'appelle Bella, maman ! Et elle est ma compagne... Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

-« Mais je m'y fais ! »

-On ne dirait pas... Pourquoi tu es comme ça, avec elle ? Toute la famille l'adore ! Il n'y a que toi qui...

« Elle est déjà maman d'une... »

-D'une petite fille, tu peux le dire ! Lola est géniale ! Si tu apprenais à la connaître un peu mieux, tu l'adorerais !

-« J'ai peur qu'elle ne cherche un père pour sa gamine et qu'elle te prenne dans ce rôle ! »

-Non, maman ! Lola a déjà un papa qui remplit à merveille son rôle, et qu'elle adore ! Bella ne cherche pas à me substituer à Jacob ! Et si je devais m'occuper de Lola comme un père, je le ferais !

-« Elle est autiste... »

-Et alors ? Est-ce que tu vas rejeter Ethan s'il est différent ?

-« Evidemment que non... C'est ton fils... »

-Apprends à connaître Lola, maman... Elle t'étonnera !

-« Mais elle fuit dès qu'elle me voit... »

-Tu sais que ça m'a pris un an pour qu'elle accepte de me voir sans s'enfuir ? Elle a juste du mal dans les relations avec les autres mais sinon, elle est tellement intelligente... Elle progresse si vite au piano ! C'est effrayant du haut de ses quatre ans...

-« Tu lui fais faire du piano ? »

-J'ai entamé de la musicothérapie avec elle, en accord avec son pédopsychologue... Elle apprend le piano, écoute des morceaux et me dit à quelles sensations ça lui fait penser... C'est très efficace !

-« Tu m'avais caché ça... »

-Parce que tu te fermes dès qu'on évoque Lola...

J'entendis des petits pas derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Lola. Elle avait passé un pull rose avec des petits chiens blancs et noirs sur le devant, mais à l'envers. Elle portait son jeans et elle avait ses chaussettes à la main.

-Attends maman... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lola ?

-C'est le jour du piano chez toi !

-Quoi ?

-C'est le jour du piano chez toi ! On va au piano. C'est le jour de Lola et Edward tous les deux et c'est tout...

J'écarquillais les yeux. _C'est vrai qu'on est mardi..._

-Euh ma puce... Tu sais, maman fait dodo et ton petit frère aussi et...

-C'est le jour du piano... murmura-t-elle.

-Lola, on...

Je vis ses petits yeux se remplir de larmes, au fur et à mesure qu'elle me fixait.

-C'est le jour de Lola et Edward tous les deux... C'est mardi, c'est le jour du piano...

-Ok, ok chérie, pleure pas, on va y aller, d'accord ? Edward finit de téléphoner et on y va... Va chercher tes chaussures... On va remettre ton pull, il est à l'envers...

Je l'aidais à se vêtir correctement, et l'aidais à enfiler ses chaussettes. Guillerette, toute trace de tristesse effacée, elle partait vers le couloir.

-Désolé maman, faut que j'y aille... ça compte pour Lola !

-« D'accord... »

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner ce soir ? Tu verrais Ethan...

-« Je vais déranger Bella ! Je sens bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur... »

-Parce que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'elle t'apprécie ! Viens ce soir avec un bouquet de fleurs, et fais-toi pardonner ! Je ne veux pas être partagé entre ma mère et ma femme...

-« A quelle heure ? »

-Vingt-heures, c'est bien... A ce soir maman... Je t'aime !

-« Je t'aime aussi... »

Je raccrochais, et éteignais mon ordinateur. Bella fit son apparition, se frottant les yeux.

-Bella ?

-Lola est venue me dire que vous partiez... Je pensais que vous ne feriez pas ça aujourd'hui...

-Je pensais rester aussi pour te permettre de récupérer mais Lola avait l'air de tenir à faire son piano...

-Va avec elle, elle a besoin de ces séances avec toi...

Elle m'embrassait doucement, et je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Prends le baby-phone dans la chambre, et rendors-toi... Ethan va dormir une bonne heure encore...

Bella me souriait.

-Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, Edward... J'ai élevé Lola toute seule...

-Pardon...

Lola apparaissait, avec sa petite veste marron. Bella l'aidait à l'enfiler et l'embrassait.

-Tu es sage avec Edward mon amour...

-Elle l'est toujours... Je vais embrasser Ethan, Lola. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ethan fait dodo !

-Oui, mais on peut lui dire au-revoir...

-Non, ça va le réveiller, il fait dodo chut !

Elle mettait son doigt sur sa bouche et restait immobile, suspendue dans son geste. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon fils, qui dormait bien. Je caressais du bout des doigts son petit poing, et sortais de la pièce. Lola m'attendait, et je nous conduisais à mon loft.

Comme à son habitude, je récupérais le courrier alors que Lola s'installait sur le petit banc.

-Pose ta veste, Lola ! Tu auras froid quand on va sortir !

J'enclenchais l'appareil photo qui faisait vidéo, pour que Bella puisse regarder les progrès de sa fille en différé ce soir. Elle tenait à visionner chaque séance, et en apportait une copie au psychologue. Je recevais de précieux conseils de sa part, sans que Lola ne se doute de rien. Je m'installais aux côtés de Lola.

-Joue !

Je m'exécutais, jouant à ses petites oreilles les deux premières chansons de mon premier album. Sans ces musiques, elle ne démarrait pas sa leçon. C'était comme ça, c'était son rythme. Je chantais avec les notes, et bien souvent au refrain, Lola reprenait les paroles avec moi. Elle chantait incroyablement juste, et savait pertinemment les paroles, peut-être même mieux que moi.

-Allez Lola... Je vais jouer un morceau, et tu me dis à quoi ça te fait penser... ok ?

-Je te dis à quoi ça fait penser... ok...

Je commençais un premier morceau, que j'avais écrit en pensant à Bella. Lola fronçait les sourcils.

-Lola est contente !

-C'est vrai, ce morceau est joyeux... content... c'est pareil...

-Lola est joyeux ! Contente !

-Joyeuse...

-Oui, Lola est joyeuse !

J'attrapais les pictogrammes posés sur le dessus du piano, et trouvais l'émoticône sourire.

-C'est heureux, joyeux, content ça...

-Oui !

Je jouais le morceau en entier, et improvisais un nouvel air de musique, un peu plus mélancolique.

-C'est le bébé...

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est Ethan, trésor ?

Je m'immobilisais dans mes notes. Lola regardait dans le vide.

-C'est le bébé !

Je recommençais le morceau, que je trouvais plutôt triste et songeur.

-Est-ce que c'est triste, de voir Ethan à la maison ?

-C'est mélancolique...

J'étais toujours étonné qu'elle me sorte de tels mots à son petit âge.

-Ethan te rend mélancolique ?

-Ethan me rend mélancolique... répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

-Tu es triste d'avoir un petit frère ?

-Lola est triste...

-Pourquoi ?

-Le bébé est triste !

-Tu penses qu'Ethan est triste ?

_C'est si bizarre la façon dont elle le perçoit._

-Il pleure toujours...

-C'est parce que c'est un bébé, petit cœur... Ethan ne sait pas parler, alors il pleure pour se faire comprendre, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est triste...

-Quand on est triste, on pleure.

-C'est vrai, sauf pour les bébés...

-Sauf pour les bébés...

-Oui, sauf pour les bébés... C'est leur seule façon de communiquer, tu comprends ?

-Lola est triste, quand le bébé est triste...

-Il n'est pas triste, Lola... Tu ne dois pas être triste quand il pleure...

Je terminais le morceau. Elle fouillait dans les pictogrammes, pour me montrer le visage triste.

-C'est vrai, c'est le visage triste mais Ethan n'est pas triste...

-Ethan n'est pas triste...

-Non...

Elle appuyait son doigt sur le clavier, jouant un do majeur.

-C'est triste...

Je soupirais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'espère que Bella aura une solution pour ça... Je suis à cours d'idées...

-On ne va pas être tristes, ok ? Quand on est tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas tristes. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle acquiesçait.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais te faire écouter mes nouvelles chansons, pour mon nouveau CD et tu vas me dire celle que tu aimes beaucoup, d'accord ?

Je commençais une première plage audio, et elle écoutait attentivement, fredonnant en même temps. Elle mémorisait rapidement la chanson en sifflotant. Le troisième extrait retenait particulièrement son attention, alors que je l'avais composé curieusement quand nous attendions l'arrivée d'Ethan. Elle le trouvait « bien », et « joyeux ». Je décidais de sortir ce morceau en single, pour la promotion de l'album. Lola a une fine oreille musicale. J'avouais honteusement avoir amélioré certaines compositions en l'écoutant fredonner une tonalité différente des miennes.

_Elle aura droit à son copyright, promis !_

Après plus d'une heure de séance et avoir arrosé mes plantes, nous retournions à la maison. Bella était allongée sur le canapé, confortablement blottie dans un silence apaisant, Ethan contre elle en train de boire son biberon. Je retirais ma veste et Lola balançait la sienne par terre, avant de se précipiter à la cuisine et d'attraper son biberon. Depuis que nous étions revenus, elle avait cette étrange manie de reprendre son biberon en plastique et d'y boire sa grenadine quand Ethan tétait. Elle courrait vers sa maman et s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Je suis en retard !

Bella écarquillait les yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu en retard, chérie ?

Mais Lola enfournait son biberon dans sa bouche et se serrait contre elle, tétant tranquillement.

-Tu fais le bébé Lola, je crois...

Elle levait les yeux vers sa mère, en faisant « non » du regard.

-Oh si ! Tu fais un peu le bébé, pas vrai ?

Finalement, elle opinait et fermait les yeux. Je m'approchais de ma compagne et de mon adorable fils.

-Salut vous deux !

-Ça a été ?

-Ouais... Comme toujours... Ta fille est une partenaire musicale incroyable !

Elle me souriait et je l'embrassais.

-D'ailleurs... j'aimerais essayer... de faire un duo avec elle si tu es d'accord, pour mon album...

-Comment tu veux faire ?

-Elle fredonne parfaitement, et j'ai un titre auquel il manque quelque chose. Je crois que les murmures de Lola en chœur seraient parfaits...

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Très...

L'idée m'était venue avant-hier, et j'avais essayé de trouver un nouvel arrangement pour l'améliorer mais en vain. La voix de Lola était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ce titre.

-Seulement si tu es d'accord avec cette idée...

-Je... je ne m'y attendais pas...

-Il me faut ton autorisation, et celle de Jacob...

-Tu as la mienne... Je suis curieuse de voir ça...

-Moi aussi ! Mais crois-moi, ça va être mon plus beau morceau...

Ethan arrêtait de téter, et me regardait.

-Bonjour mon petit amour, tu es réveillé ?

Je le prenais dans mes bras, et posais un bavoir sur mon épaule. _Ethan, spécialiste des régurgitations imprévues !_

-Oh, ce que tu as manqué à papa mon chéri...

Lola regardait sa mère, et se jetait dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que je manque à mon papa ?

-Oui, bien sûr ma chérie ! Papa pense à toi sans arrêt !

-Je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus ses bobos... Ce sera plus un papa cassé !

Bella embrassait le front de sa fille.

-Tu retrouveras ton papa tout entier très bientôt, il fait beaucoup de progrès...

-Il va arrêter de marcher avec sa voiture ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _Belle comparaison pour le fauteuil roulant !_

-Oui, très bientôt !

-Ce sera plus un papa à roulettes, alors !

J'éclatais de rire, suivi par Bella. Elle câlinait sa puce.

-Exactement mon cœur...

-Ah, c'est bien alors !

Lola mettait son pouce dans sa bouche et fermait les yeux, contre sa maman.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je me sentais un peu épuisée pour préparer un dîner afin de recevoir Elisabeth ce soir, mais Edward avait à cœur ce dîner. Il était parti acheter des parts de paëlla pour m'éviter de cuisiner, mais je préparais quand même un dessert à base de poires. Je prévoyais de faire fondre une plaque de chocolat au moment de servir mais je coupais déjà mes poires en deux, que je napperais de sauce chocolatée. Lola aurait la même version, mais je lui prévoyais déjà une brochette de fruits comme elle les aimait. Ethan était dans son petit transat dans la salle à manger, son portique diffusant une petite musique enfantine. Il était bien éveillé, décidé à ne pas dormir. _Au moins, il dormira peut-être quatre heures de suite..._

Je jetais mes peaux de fruits dans la poubelle, quand on toquait contre la porte-fenêtre. Elisabeth était déjà là, dans son long manteau noir et son visage fermé, un joli bouquet de fleurs à la main.

_Bon sang, qui l'a forcé ?!_

Je m'essuyais les mains en tentant de me composer un faux-sourire, et de reléguer au fond de mes talons ma rancœur grandissante pour cette femme qui ne faisait aucun effort. _Si on n'aime pas ma fille, je ne ferais pas d'efforts, toute mère d'Edward qu'elle est. Ma fille mérite de l'attention et du respect, et j'y veillerais !_

-Oh, bonsoir Elisabeth !

-Bonsoir Isabella...

Je m'effaçais pour qu'elle rentre. J'apercevais ma fille venir jeter un coup d'œil à notre invitée, avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de nouveau dans sa chambre.

-Edward a insisté pour que je vienne...

_Bien sûr..._

-Il a également insisté pour que je prépare à dîner ! Il est parti acheter une paëlla...

_Vieille peau !_

Elle soupirait et ôtait son manteau, avant de me tendre les fleurs.

-C'est pour vous...

-Merci, c'est gentil !

J'inspirais l'odeur, pas désagréable mais plutôt banale. _C'est l'intention qui compte... c'est l'intention qui compte... c'est l'intention qui compte... c'est l'intention qui... _Je retournais à mes poires, et attrapais mes longs piques en bois pour préparer ses brochettes à Lola. Elisabeth se tournait et apercevait Ethan.

-Oh mon chéri ! Mais que tu es beau...

Elle allait le voir, puis le prenait dans ses bras.

-Tu grandis bien ! Comme ton papa à ton âge...

Malgré moi, je souriais. Elisabeth revenait vers moi, après avoir gâtifié devant son petit-fils.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Edward pense que nous devons parler...

Je posais mon couteau sur le plan de travail. _Surtout, ne pas s'en servir. _Je m'appuyais contre, et l'observais.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me parler, Elisabeth... Vous n'êtes pas décidée à faire un effort, je n'en ferais pas non plus, vous savez... Je resterais courtoise pour Edward, parce que vous êtes sa mère et qu'il vous aime. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligées de passer nos vacances ensemble !

-Oh c'est très certain, ma chère... Je vous respecte également, parce qu'Edward est avec vous et que vous m'avez donné mon premier petit-fils...

Ses yeux pleins d'amour se posaient sur Ethan.

-Vous n'êtes pas austère pourtant... Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de Lola ?

Elle soupirait.

-La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas m'y prendre... Cette enfant est si... différente...

-Lola a juste besoin de temps, et d'attention...

-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre son fonctionnement...

-J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais si vous restez vous-même et si vous êtes patiente, elle viendra vers vous... Edward a réussi !

-Comment ça se passe, avec Ethan ?

-La plupart du temps, elle l'ignore. Elle calque son mode de vie sur le sien. Quand il prend un biberon, elle prend le sien. Quand je le baigne, elle se douche. Quand je le couche, elle va au lit...

-Et... physiquement ?

-Elle ne le touche pas, mais elle l'observe. Elle a besoin de temps... Mais est-ce que Lola est réellement le seul problème, Elisabeth ? Nous ne sommes pas de grandes amies, mais je pressens que vous aimez malgré tout, les enfants... Que vous ai-je fait ?

Elle allait déposer Ethan dans son transat, avant de revenir.

-Vous me prenez mon fils, tout simplement...

Je m'arrêtais devant cette affirmation. _Elisabeth n'a eu qu'Edward dans sa vie, et Carlisle l'a rapidement quitté après la naissance de leur fils. A ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais retrouvé quelqu'un. Elle a toujours été seule, avec pour unique compagnie, celle d'un fils star nationale, aux abonnés absents le soir à table lors du dîner..._

Comment serais-je, quand Ethan fréquentera une petite copine ? Quand il quittera la maison ? Quand je sentirais que mon fils m'échappe ? Accepterais-je facilement celle qui ravira son avenir ? Celle qui fera qu'il ne rentrera plus le soir ?

-Mais Edward a bien fréquenté, avant moi... Alice notamment... Pourtant, vous semblez l'apprécier...

-Mais suis-je en face d'Alice, en ce moment même ? Est-ce Alice qui a donné un fils à Edward ? Est-ce Alice qu'il a demandé en mariage ? Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec Alice, parce qu'une petite voix au fond de moi, me disait que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. J'ai été désolé des épreuves qu'ils ont traversé, mais je savais que pour une raison ou une autre, ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble... Alors que vous... Vous lui donnez un fils, et je suis certaine qu'il vous demandera en mariage tôt ou tard...

_Il l'a déjà fait... Si elle savait..._

-Je ne veux pas vous prendre votre fils... je veux simplement vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et qui est le père de mon fils...

-Je le sais... C'est bien là le plus triste... Vous êtes gentille, intelligente, posée... Je ne vous trouve aucun défaut, si ce n'est celui de kidnapper mon enfant... J'étais si inquiète au début, j'étais effrayée de tomber sur une belle-fille fan hystérique, qui chercherait à prendre de l'argent à mon fils... Mais même pas, ou alors vous cachez bien votre jeu. Bizarrement, je vous admire Bella... Pour la maman que vous êtes, cette maman qui défend ses enfants coûte que coûte... Qui avez su avancer, obtenir des solutions pour votre fille autiste... Vous faites un autre enfant, ce qui relève d'un grand courage quand vous ne savez pas si votre fils sera autiste... Malgré tout, vous prenez le risque Vous êtes prête à assumer, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous êtes quasiment parfaite, et c'est très agaçant parce que je sais très bien que si Edward avait été handicapé, je n'aurais pas su m'y prendre avec lui... Je n'aurais pas la patience que vous avez...

Je ne pus trouver de réponse à tout cela. _Si je m'attendais à ça de sa part... Une maman simplement blessée, inquiète pour l'avenir de son fils._

-Je ne veux rien changer entre votre fils et vous. Je suis triste de voir que nous ne pouvons pas nous parler comme une mère et une belle-fille, à cause de tout cela... Mais vous avez raison sur un point : mes enfants passeront toujours avant tout, y compris avant la mère de mon compagnon. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'être de grandes amies, mais la seule chose que je vous demanderais serait de faire un effort avec ma fille même si cela vous effraie. Lola n'a rien demandé. Je sais que vous saurez prendre soin d'Ethan. Mais je veux que ce soit aussi le cas pour Lola...

Au même moment, ma fille fit son apparition pour venir voir son petit frère. « Le bébé », comme elle l'appelait. Elle s'accroupissait devant le transat, ses petites mains croisées, et fixait Ethan. J'attendais, sans commenter. Enfin, elle bougea son index et le posa doucement sous le pied de son frère qui, dans un mouvement chatouilleux, retirait son pied. Lola fut surprise, avant de se lever et de venir me voir en courant. Elle entourait ma jambe de ses bras, et enfouissait son visage dans mon jeans.

-Il n'aime pas les chatouilles, Ethan ?

Elle me fit « non » de la tête et je caressais ses cheveux

.

-Tu dis bonjour à la maman d'Edward, mon cœur ?

Lola lui jetait un coup d'œil, avant de tourner la tête à son opposé. Elisabeth semblait prise au dépourvu.

-Dites-lui bonjour...

-D'accord... Bonjour Lola... Je suis Elisabeth, la... la maman d'Edward...

Lola marmonnait quelque chose, et je me penchais vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Elle demande votre âge...

-Cinquante-deux ans...

-Et toi maman, t'as quel âge ?

-Vingt-cinq ans...

-C'est plus, ou moins que cinquante-deux ?

-C'est moins...

-Et moi j'ai quatre ans... C'est moins que vingt-cinq et moins que cinquante-deux, hein ?

-C'est exact...

-Et Edward, il a quel âge ?

-Vingt-six...

-C'est plus que quatre ?

-Oui...

-Et le bébé ?

-Huit jours !

-C'est plus que quatre ?

-Non, beaucoup moins...

-Ah...

Elle fila alors plus vite que la musique dans sa chambre. Je regardais Elisabeth.

-Soyez naturelle avec elle... Comme une enfant normale...

-J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire...

-Elle aime les choses simples... Parler des âges est une chose qui l'obsède, comme parler de la musique ou des princesses Disney. Parlez-lui de ses princesses préférées, elle vous répondra à 80% !

-Et si je suis dans les 20% ?

-Il vous faudra encore plus de patience... Encore et toujours...

Edward fit son apparition à ce moment-là, souriant.

-Hey, salut maman !

-Salut mon chéri !

Il embrassait sa mère, et me tendait les poches de paëlla que je mis à réchauffer. Lui et sa mère préparaient la table. Edward passait derrière moi, et embrassait ma nuque.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien... J'espère...

-Ok... Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je me tournais vers lui et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement pour me laisser emporter dans un moment hors du temps dans ses bras. Je fus tirée de ce baiser par la voix de Lola.

-Raiponce a de très loooongs cheveux mais la mieux c'est Aurore ! Elle a une jolie robe comme la mienne, et des beaux cheveux, et puis elle chante bien parce que sa marraine la fée lui a donné une jolie voix, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, mais le jour de ses seize ans elle se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'un fuseau, et elle en mourra hahahahaha !

Elisabeth, assise sur le canapé avec le transat d'Ethan devant elle, observait Lola les sourcils relevés. Edward eut un petit rire en voyant le tableau de ma fille partie dans les dialogues complets du film, et sa mère qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Elle me jetait un coup d'œil, et toujours blottie dans les bras d'Edward, je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête. Elle reportait son attention sur Lola qui était partie dans son petit monde, s'agitant sur place et faisant gesticuler ses mains en l'air, totalement déconnectée.

_Mais c'est ma fille, et je l'aime comme elle est. Fin de l'histoire. _


	52. Epilogue: La meilleure journée de sa vie

**Hé bien bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je viens de réaliser qu'il s'était quasiment écoulé un mois depuis la dernière MaJ sur cette fanfiction. J'en suis absolument désolée, et je n'ai pas d'excuses à part les choses d'une vie normale : travail, fatigue, choses à faire à côté.**

**Peut-être aussi un peu le fait que je me suis soudainement retrouvée à écrire l'épilogue, et que c'était un peu bizarre probablement... Je veux dire, c'était comme si j'avais commencé cette histoire hier et bam. Cinquante et quelques chapitres plus tard, c'est déjà terminé. **

**Je vais pas faire des remerciements façon oscars, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction en fait. Pas un truc professionnel. A part dire un grand merci à Melanie, pour sa correction et ses conseils.**

Mais aussi, et surtout, à toutes celles/ceux qui ont cliqué sur ce lien, qui ont eu la curiosité de lire, d'aimer ou non, de le dire en review ou de rester derrière son écran parce qu'on n'a pas toujours de commentaires à mettre après une lecture. Merci à vous, sincèrement ! 

**misslacro, Abbeystew (**merci à toi :)**), Looove T., samystère, fan-par-hasard21, Shirley, Guest, vinie65, sand91, lapiaf8, Maryfanfictions, halay, Elodie pixie B, Lilly1008, ulkan13, Asuna93, Oracsteph, aussidagility (**c'est vrai que parfois, on peut envier Lola**), callie226, Isabella Sarah, AuroreAthena, choubidou. lily, Fan de twilight, Coeur2crystal, Fleur50, Anais88, AliLouane, alexavia, aude77, soraya2107, Rosabella01, Grazie, birginie, Caro632, MaPlumeMagique (**tu es vraiment trop gentille lol je ne crois pas envoyer quelque chose en édition, là c'est facile on reprend des personnages existants, on change juste deux ou trois trucs... Créer des vrais personnages, c'est plus compliqué... **), aelita48, atchoum16, Imaginaire-de-kiki, sarinette60, tonie, Galswinthe (**pour tout te dire, j'ai pensé un instant que Bella prendrait un couteau et trancherait Elisabeth pour accompagner son rosbeef, mais après je me suis dit qu'elle aurait été en prison et ça aurait été moche comme fin mdrr**), calimero59, aryaueda, petitelulu27, Ilonka, tacha vaillant (**hum... entendre le duo de Lola et Edward est compliqué par FF, mais j'ai essayé de le décrire au mieux :)**), Nini Hathaway, canada02, katner, Habswifes, mmccg, Mariefandetwilight, erika shoval, Lily-Rose-Bella, kikinette11 et mlca66 (**la musicothérapie est une chose vraiment très intéressante. Beaucoup d'autistes y ont recours, et c'est très agréable ! Des projets à suivre ? Je crains de devoir te répondre "non" pour le moment :)**). **

**Voilà... Encore un très grand merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien. Cette histoire est "dédiée", ou du moins a été écrite, en pensant à toutes ces familles qui soutiennent leur enfant handicapé, physique ou moteur, et font les plus grands sacrifices pour que le regard des autres changent. Si mes quelques chapitres ont interpelé, ou changé ne serait-ce qu'une mentalité, alors j'ai réussi. **

**C'est curieux d'avoir commencé cette fanfiction quand mon cousin autiste était en vacances chez moi, et de la clôturer, alors qu'il est encore ici en vacances. Il est actuellement dans la pièce à côté, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à baragouiner je ne sais pas trop quoi lol. Il va bien, comme on peut aller dans son cas. Il grandit, il devient adolescent et j'ose espérer, un jour, que tout ira mieux pour lui. Qu'il devienne autonome, ait un travail. Là où des familles espèrent voir leurs enfants réussir dans de grandes écoles, nous, on veut simplement qu'il réussisse à y aller, au collège... **

**Prenez soin de vous. On se retrouve bientôt.**

**Tiffany. **

_**Epilogue : La meilleure journée de sa vie**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Il y a un an, voire simplement six mois, je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela puisse se produire. En fait, je n'aurais jamais _pensé_ que cela puisse avoir lieu. Et pourtant...

Edward était en studio d'enregistrement, derrière un immense et splendide piano à queue. Il jouait une mélodie merveilleusement douce et légère, et chantait de sa voix grave et suave. En soi, rien d'extraordinaire pour un chanteur. Mais ce qui était plus touchant, plus beau dans ce tableau, était ma fille assise à ses côtés, à fredonner.

Jacob avait accordé son autorisation parentale, pour que mon compagnon puisse enregistrer avec notre enfant. Elle chantonnait avec lui, sans complexe. Edward lui avait promis de faire du piano, qu'elle pourrait jouer. Il avait pu lui apprendre un petit accord très simple, et la chanson se terminait sur les murmures de ma fille, et sa petite mélodie, rendant l'instant très agréable.

_Edward avait raison... C'était la plus belle piste de son album..._

Le single devait sortir dans une quinzaine de jours, et Edward l'avait intitulé « Lola ». Ma fille prenait son rôle d'ambassadrice très à cœur, elle récitait les paroles de sa chanson tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, jusqu'à tomber dans l'épuisement le plus total. Elle semblait très excitée à l'idée d'être « une chanteuse » et elle n'avait pas dormi ou très peu pendant les trois jours précédents l'enregistrement.

_Et la voilà. Là, en train d'enregistrer son premier morceau..._

Très sérieusement, je n'avais jamais vu ma Lola nerveuse. A chaque repas, à chaque seconde entre elle et moi, elle était à mes côtés, se tordant les mains de façon anxieuse. Je l'avais incité à me parler, à me dire ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire. Je me rappellerais toujours de ses petits mots à elle.

_« - Hé beh moi, maman tu sais, je vais chanter avec Edward Cullen... Tu sais, hein maman ? »_

Je n'avais jamais vu ses petits yeux pleins d'espoir, des étoiles pétillantes dans son regard. Comme si elle réalisait, enfin, que le père de mon fils était bien Edward Cullen. A table, son regard changeait sur Edward. Elle redevenait la Lola timide du début, celle qui n'osait pas l'approcher. A ceci près qu'elle était devenue simplement la fan qui prenait conscience de sa chance.

- On va refaire une prise, Edward. J'ai pas de retour pour la p'tite ! Lançait l'ingénieur du son dans le micro.

Mon compagnon effectuait quelques réglages sur le micro, et le casque de Lola.

- Parle dans le micro, Lola...

Ma fille le regardait, timide.

- Vas-y ma belle...

Elle le fixait, comme soudainement bloquée. Je la voyais à travers la vitre, qui cherchait mon regard. Je me penchais vers l'ingénieur du son.

- Je peux ?

- Allez-y !

Je me penchais vers le micro.

- Lola chérie, c'est maman... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle regardait autour d'elle.

- Je suis ici ma belle, derrière la vitre, avec papa et Ethan ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien mon cœur ?

- Oui...

Sa réponse fut timide, et à peine audible. L'ingénieur s'impatientait, mais tentait de rester poli et discret. De toute façon, rien que le regard meurtrier de Jacob en sa direction l'aurait dissuadé de tout commentaire.

- Il me faut une phrase plus longue et plus forte...

- OK... Lola ? Lola, ça te plaît de faire de la musique pour Edward ?

- Oui...

Le bonhomme me fit « non » de la tête.

- Chérie, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me parles beaucoup plus... Ethan a envie de t'entendre parler...

Mon fils, que je tenais contre mon buste, se moquait comme de l'an quarante de cette journée, mais Lola était très intéressée et intriguée par le bébé. Tout ce qui touchait au monde d'Ethan l'interpellait. Elle avait pendant très longtemps calqué son mode de vie sur le sien. Elle se douchait quand je donnais le bain à son petit frère. Elle mangeait quand il prenait son biberon, elle dormait quand il dormait. Evidemment, elle avait aussi eu une période bizarre où elle avait fait « pipi dans la couche, comme Ethan ». Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de couche ce jour-là. Pendant plus de deux mois, j'avais dû batailler pour lui apprendre à nouveau la propreté et ce fut une période difficile. Nous avions fait intervenir un troisième psychologue, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La dame avait pu tirer des choses très intéressantes sur ma fille, comme le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit plus petit qu'elle et qu'elle devenait le modèle. J'avais eu la phrase magique qui nous avait sorti de ce pas difficile : « Ethan fera tout ce que tu feras. Il apprendra en t'observant ».

_Pas de la magie, mais presque..._

- Je suis une chanteuse, Ethan ! Tu m'entends hein ? Hein, t'as vu je chante bien ton papa il a dit !

L'ingénieur du son paraissait alors soulagé et Edward souriait.

- C'est super ma Lola ! Ethan est ravi ! Merci !

- Ok Lola, Edward, on va recommencer... Lola, j'ai besoin que tu recommences à chanter, tu peux faire ça ?

Edward lui demandait également de chanter et elle s'y mit. Il se mit à rire.

- Attends ma belle, on va le faire quand je te le dirais, ok ?

Après une minute en silence où l'ingénieur du son réglait certains paramètres, Edward et Lola reprenaient enfin leur chanson. Le son était nettement meilleur dans le studio, et j'imaginais que cette prise était la bonne.

_Qu'éternellement, ma fille aurait sa voix posée avec celle d'Edward..._

J'observais le regard fier et sans limite de Jacob sur notre fille. Il était là, appuyé sur ses deux béquilles, heureux comme tout. Revenu de loin.

Le médecin l'avait autorisé à quitter son fauteuil roulant plusieurs minutes par jour, avant d'augmenter progressivement le temps passé debout. Il refaisait des petits pas, et même s'il ne levait pas encore complètement ses pieds, les professionnels de la rééducation estimaient qu'il pourrait remarcher totalement normalement d'ici quatre mois. Le fait de le revoir debout, et surtout vivant, était déjà une récompense inestimable.

Le voyage avait été fatiguant pour lui, mais il avait tenu à être là, auprès de notre fille pour ce grand moment dans sa vie.

Quant à Ethan, et bien il était un petit garçon merveilleux. Il était désormais âgé de sept mois, et il s'épanouissait totalement. C'était un bébé extrêmement souriant et joyeux. Il faisait notre bonheur. Il pleurait rarement, même quand il était malade. Quand il avait quelques sanglots, nous savions immédiatement qu'il était vraiment malade, sinon il ne disait rien. Il mangeait parfaitement bien, et je lui proposais des compotes et des petites purées de toutes sortes que je prenais grand plaisir à lui concocter. Qu'il dévorait littéralement. Il avait incontestablement hérité de l'appétit de son père.

Il s'amusait facilement avec ses jouets, et il rampait rien que par la force de ses bras dans toute la maison. Son pédiatre pensait qu'il ne tarderait pas à marcher, probablement à neuf ou dix mois mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Il était curieux de tout, et très souriant. Auprès d'Ethan, il n'y avait aucun problème. Tout coulait tranquillement et si j'étais sûre d'avoir des enfants aussi calmes que lui, j'en ferais dix de plus.

_Mais chaque enfant est unique ! Et heureusement !_

A chaque fois que sa grande sœur était proche de lui, il la fixait, tout souriant. Il la suivait systématiquement du regard, et cherchait parfois sa présence. Quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il voulait toujours aller vers elle. Alors parfois, ma Lola acceptait sa présence mais d'autres fois, elle remontait ses jambes ou s'enfuyait à toute vitesse et Ethan ne comprenait pas. Dans ces moments-là, je prenais mon fils contre moi et tentais de lui expliquer, calmement ce que j'avais répété à mon ventre pendant neuf mois, même s'il ne comprenait probablement pas encore tous mes mots. Qu'il avait une sœur exceptionnelle, douce, belle et intelligente mais qui vivait parfois dans sa petite bulle. Qu'il devrait être patient avec elle, gentil et tolérant. Qu'en échange, Lola serait toujours sa grande sœur, prête à « jouer » avec lui, à sa façon. La fraternité aurait pu plus mal se dérouler, et à part les petits incidents de propreté de ma fille, je me sentais satisfaite de la façon dont les choses évoluaient entre eux.

Edward chantait, sous les yeux admiratifs de ma fille. J'écoutais sa voix enivrante et fermais les yeux. J'aimais l'entendre chanter, réellement. Je veux dire, quand je l'écoute attentivement, son métier me paraît une évidence. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait été un gâchis. J'aimais le voir jouer du piano à la maison. L'entendre faire sa musique était comme un apaisement, un relaxant puissant. Quand j'étais angoissée, ou débordée, il se mettait derrière son clavier et jouait ses chansons. J'aimais alors m'asseoir sur le canapé derrière lui, ou à ses côtés et l'écouter en posant ma tête contre son épaule. En fait, je me sentais complètement en phase avec lui, et je ne voulais plus aucun autre homme. Là où avant, Angela et moi passions notre temps à regarder les garçons dans la rue ou au café du coin, je ne pouvais plus le faire. Déjà, parce que probablement tous les hommes pâlissaient face à la beauté d'Edward. Et puis, parce que je le l'aimais tout simplement. Il me semblait que pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne l'aime encore plus. C'était puissant, et à la fois effrayant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais accepter qu'il parte, qu'on se quitte comme nous l'avions fait avant l'arrivée d'Ethan. Il était un compagnon parfait, un beau-père attentif et incroyablement ingénieux, et un papa merveilleux. Je ne me lassais pas de le voir agir avec notre fils. Il avait toujours du temps pour nous, malgré son statut de grande star. Mais à la maison, il était simplement Edward.

- Ok Edward, elle est bien celle-là ! Tu veux écouter ?

- On arrive ! Tu viens Lola ? On va écouter notre disque !

Ma fille sautait du tabouret et attrapait la main qu'Edward lui tendait. Ils nous rejoignirent dans le studio et je me penchais vers ma fille.

- Je suis très fière de toi, mon cœur...

- Tu es très fière de moi ?

- Oui, vraiment très fière...

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Et bien, ça veut dire que je suis très heureuse d'être ta maman. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir avec moi tout le temps et de te voir chanter. Je suis extrêmement contente, mon cœur...

- Ah ! D'accord !

Je l'embrassais et me relevais. Ethan, qui était dans mes bras, semblait mécontent que je m'éloigne de sa grande sœur. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, et criait.

- Shh... Ethan, calme-toi... Ecoute la musique...

Mais il s'en fichait. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que nous étions ici, et qu'il était dans mes bras. Il s'impatientait sûrement.

- Je vais sortir faire manger Ethan... murmurais-je à Edward.

- Reste pour écouter le disque...

Mais les gestes de nervosité d'Ethan m'en dissuadaient.

- Je le réécouterai tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Je dois aller lui donner à manger...

- Oui, d'accord...

- Lola chérie... Papa va rester avec toi et Edward, je vais aller donner à manger à Ethan...

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui, souriais-je.

- Ah mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'il va manger ?

- Une compote, et un petit suisse...

- Ah oui, une compote ?

- Oui...

- Une compote à quoi ?

- A l'abricot !

- Ah oui, une compote à l'abricot ? Est-ce qu'il aime ça ?

- Oui, c'est sa préférée...

- Ah bon c'est sa préférée ? D'accord, d'accord...

J'embrassais sa joue et me redressais. Edward me souriait.

- Va vite !

Je quittais le petit studio pour retrouver le jour. Ethan fronçait les sourcils, certainement ébloui par le contraste de lumière. Je m'installais sur un banc et sortais du sac, sa collation qu'Ethan dévorait, véritablement calmé.

Edward fit son apparition, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes alors que je terminais de donner la compote à notre fils. Il s'installait à côté de moi et embrassait son fils.

- Où est Lola ?

- Dans le studio avec Jacob... Elle m'a foutue dehors ! Riait-il.

- Quoi ?

_Non mais je rêve..._

- Oui, elle m'a dit « tu as beaucoup travaillé, va prendre l'air ! » ! Alors je suis parti !

- J'hallucine...

- Jacob était écroulé de rire...

- Elle a son petit caractère, c'est incroyable !

- Comme toi, sincèrement...

- Hé !

Il se marrait, déclenchant l'hilarité de notre fils.

- Ça te fait rire, toi ? Canaillou ! Il a déjà tout mangé ?

- Oui !

- Sérieux ?

- Ben oui... C'est qu'un petit suisse... ça met pas dix ans avec lui... Comme toi, en fait !

- Hé...

- Match nul ! Souriais-je.

Edward se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait.

- Renée arrive à quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures...

- Parfait, on partira ensemble...

- Oui ! A quelle heure ça va se finir ?

- Pff... Vingt et une heure, sans doute... 21h30... J'sais pas trop... De toute façon, si ta mère est fatiguée, elle peut dormir à la maison...

- Oui, c'était juste pour lui donner un ordre d'idée...

Ce soir, ma mère venait garder mes enfants. Edward donnait un petit concert privé pour quelques fans triés sur le volet, des gagnants de concours. Il se produisait dans les studios radio de Seattle, et c'était son premier concert depuis la naissance de notre fils. Il revenait progressivement à la musique, sans pour autant envisager une tournée pour le moment. Cet événement finirait par arriver, mais il voulait attendre encore un peu. Dans l'idéal, il espérait repartir sur les routes quand notre fils aurait un an. _Encore quelques mois à profiter de lui, chaque jour..._

**..**

Ma mère terminait d'écouter le CD enregistré par Lola et Edward.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ! L'innocence de Lola donne toute sa légèreté au titre... Je peux en avoir une copie ?

- Le disque sort dans quinze jours, maman... souriais-je.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois le dosage des biberons pour Ethan.

- Tu as la poudre ici, tout est prêt ! Je t'ai mis les dosages dans les petites boîtes exprès, et...

- Bella, je SAIS faire un biberon, tu sais ?

- C'est pour éviter que tu t'embêtes...

_Et parce que c'est mon boulot de maman..._

- La purée et le steak haché de Lola sont dans la boîte dans le frigo, donne-lui une petite briquette de jus de fruits avant qu'elle n'aille au lit...

- Ça va l'exciter !

- Donne-lui quand même... ça fait un mois qu'elle prend sa briquette avant de dormir, et elle n'est pas du tout pénible ! Au contraire !

- Si tu le dis...

- Ce sont ses habitudes, maman... N'y déroge pas...

- Bien mon commandant !

_Ce qu'elle est agaçante, parfois... _Je lui expliquais les derniers détails, quand Edward arrivait comme un fou, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- C'est Jasper au téléphone ! Alice et lui viennent de sortir du bureau des services d'adoption ! Les éducateurs sont d'accord, ils vont pouvoir adopter un enfant !

- Oh mais c'est génial !

Les démarches avaient été longues pour eux, et épuisantes nerveusement. _Les voilà au bout du tunnel ! Ils vont être parents !_

- Félicite-les de ma part !

- Bella vous félicite !

Il enclenchait le haut-parleur, et j'entendais la voix joyeuse de Jasper.

- « Merci Bella ! »

- Où est Alice ?

- « Elle est partie se balader... elle est très émue ! Tout a été très dur, et elle n'y croyait plus... »

Je comprenais Alice. Une grossesse, une fausse-couche, une stérilité... et enfin, une adoption. Le chemin avait été périlleux pour elle. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de prendre quelques minutes pour elle. _Elle va être maman, elle aussi... _Edward retournait dans la chambre pour discuter avec son frère.

Lola apparut dans la cuisine, les mains dans le dos.

- Chérie, c'est mamie qui te garde ce soir. Maman et Papa vont voir Edward en concert, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui... Et Ethan ?

- Ethan reste avec toi, ici... Tu vas veiller sur lui, ok ? Mamie va te faire réchauffer la purée et ton steak haché, et Ethan mangera une petite purée de potiron et un yaourt à la banane.

Elle acquiesçait. J'avais pris l'habitude de détailler le menu de son frère.

- Est-ce que j'aurais un yaourt à la banane ?

- Oui, tu peux si tu veux...

- D'accord...

Elle restait immobile, dans nos pattes, jusqu'à 18h. Je rejoignais ma chambre, où Edward était allongé sur le lit. Ethan sur son torse, il s'amusait avec notre fils, caressant le petit nez du bébé avec le sien. Je souriais à ce tableau. Fière. Ouais. Plus que ça.

- Edward, il faut y aller...

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Il embrassait Ethan et se redressait. Je prenais mon fils dans mes bras et l'embrassais à mon tour.

- Je t'aime petit homme... Maman et papa reviennent ce soir... Ok ? Tu es sage ?

Edward s'approchait de nous, et nous enlaçait avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je t'aime Bella...

- Que me vaut cette déclaration ? Souriais-je.

- Rien... Je t'aime, c'est tout...

- Moi aussi...

Mais entre nous, Ethan s'agitait.

- Hey bébé ! Toi aussi je t'aime !

- Et moi aussi je t'aime ! T'en as de la chance... souriait Edward.

J'embrassais une dernière fois mes deux enfants, et Edward nous conduisait Jacob et moi, sur son lieu de concert.

**..**

Le garde du corps d'Edward s'était improvisé auxiliaire de vie, et il avait aidé Jacob avec son fauteuil roulant. Rester debout pour un concert entier aurait été trop pour lui, alors nous avions amené son fauteuil. Les fans grouillaient déjà devant la radio derrière des barrières de sécurité, et nous remontions l'entrée sous les cris. Edward me tenait fermement la main, nos doigts enlacés, et il saluait la foule.

- Je reviens après le concert faire des photos et signer...

- Edward !

Elles lui tendaient des posters, des albums.

- Je reviens, c'est promis !

Il m'entraînait à l'intérieur et fut littéralement assailli par la presse, le directeur de la radio et les animateurs. On fut installés dans l'espace handicapé avec Jake, à attendre que le concert ne veuille bien commencer.

- Je suis impatiente comme tout ! Murmurais-je à Jacob.

- Ce qui serait énorme, c'est que Lola grimpe avec lui sur scène...

_Euh..._

- Ne lui en demande pas trop, d'accord ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Je plaisantais...

Une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux verts, rejoignait l'espace où nous étions, avec une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, elle aussi en fauteuil. Elle nous lançait un « bonsoir » timide, enfin c'est ce que j'imaginais jusqu'à ce que je la vois rougir et baisser les yeux sous le regard de Jacob.

_Oh oh..._

- Hé alors Maddie ! Il te plaît celui-là ?

- Grand-mère... grondait la jeune femme, visiblement gênée.

- Mais t'as raison ma fille ! Il faut se remettre en selle après une chute à cheval !

Je réprimais un fou-rire, alors que Jacob regardait partout ailleurs.

- Grand-mère, tu es ingérable !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Elle se tournait vers Jacob.

- Vous êtes avec cette dame, monsieur ?

- N... non... c'est mon ex-femme... répondait Jacob.

- Ah ! Tant mieux ! Parce que vous plaisez à ma petite fille ! Elle a vingt-deux ans, elle s'appelle Madeleine, mais on l'appelle Maddie ! J'avais bien dit à sa mère que Madeleine était un prénom absolument ridicule, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Elle vient de quitter son petit-ami, un goujat de première ! Vous êtes célibataire ?

- MAMIE ! Je suis désolée...

La jeune femme semblait vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, et j'essayais de ne pas me mettre à rire pour ne pas l'humilier. Fort heureusement, Edward montait sur scène et je pus oublier mon envie de rire.

Pourtant, pendant le concert, j'observais la jeune Maddie. Son regard croisait souvent celui de Jacob, et ils se souriaient aussi discrètement que possible. J'attrapais mon téléphone, et tapais un texto que j'envoyais à Jake.

_**« Elle te plaît ? »**_

Il me regardait bizarrement, avant de me répondre.

_« Elle est jolie... »_

_**« Alors, fonce ! Demande-lui son numéro**_

_**et si elle ne veut pas, demande-le à mamie ! »**_

Jacob fit mine de s'étouffer, et je réprimais un rire quand Edward entamait une de ses plus belles chansons d'amour. Il l'avait écrite une nuit, après notre première fois depuis la naissance d'Ethan. Avoir à nouveau des rapports m'avait un peu effrayée mais Edward avait été tendre et aimant. Patient. Il avait respecté mon besoin de retrouver mon corps, avant de m'aborder. Il avait été courtois et galant, recréant un espace intime. Nous recréant une vraie vie de couple. Dîner romantique, balade au bord de l'eau, bain chaud. J'avais accepté de me livrer à lui, en toute confiance. J'avais ressenti, pour la première fois, être une femme et non simplement une mère. Pour Edward, pour ses yeux, je n'étais pas seulement une personne qui fait à manger et fait la lessive. Non. Quand je plongeais dans son regard, j'étais simplement une femme.

_Sa femme..._

Il chantait, et captait mon regard. Je m'y noyais, moi seule connaissant le double sens de ses paroles. Le « tu » de ses paroles n'était adressé qu'à moi, et je jouissais pleinement de ce petit secret entre nous, ignorante des fans qui criaient ou chantaient avec lui.

_L'homme de ma vie... Le père de mon fils..._

Le concert se terminait. Edward se rapprochait du bord de la scène vers notre coin et me souriait.

- Tu as aimé ?

- J'ai adoré...

Je savais que même le mot « adoré » n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer tout ce que j'avais ressenti. _Se noyer dans une voix..._

- Tu viens dans la loge deux minutes ?

- J'arrive...

- Je t'attends... murmura-t-il.

Je me tournais vers Jake mais il était en pleine discussion avec... la jeune Maddie... Sa grand-mère semblait extrêmement satisfaite, et les deux amoureux transits se regardaient, gênés l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, ils se souriaient, et semblaient bien s'entendre. _Jacob a le droit d'être heureux... _Je m'éloignais vers la loge, accompagnée par une animatrice radio. J'ouvrais la porte après avoir toqué, et trouvais Edward en train d'envoyer un texto. Je le rejoignais.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est une journée particulière... Emmett va demander Rosalie en mariage !

- C'est vrai ?

J'avais envie de rire. De sourire. _Une journée particulière... Merveilleusement particulière et positive..._

- Il se lance ! Il est tout angoissé !

- Il va le faire quand ?

- Dans deux jours, ils fêteront leurs trois ans... Il m'a envoyé une photo de la bague... T'en pense quoi ?

J'observais l'écran, qui montrait un magnifique diamant bleu pâle.

- Elle va adorer !

- Je le crois aussi...

Il répondait à Emmett « superbe bague, bon courage on est avec toi ! » et éteignait son téléphone. Il passait ses mains sur mes hanches, avant de les poser sur mes reins. Je me rapprochais de lui. Il avait l'air rêveur, et heureux.

- Où est Jacob ?

- Il drague...

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire, et Edward souriait avant de m'embrasser.

- J'adore cette journée...

- Moi aussi... Jasper et Alice vont adopter... Rosalie va épouser Emmett, Jacob se trouve une copine, Ethan est vraiment un bébé génial et ma fille enregistre avec toi...

Ses lèvres se posaient une nouvelle fois sur les miennes, tendres et douces.

- Je voudrais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais... murmurait-il.

Je me perdais contre ses lèvres, me sentant légère et volontaire. _Une de ces journées idéales pour tout. Qui sourit à chaque acte que l'on vit. Un de ces moments trop brefs dans une vie... _sa langue vint taquiner la mienne et je fondais littéralement contre lui, gémissant contre sa bouche alors qu'il me pressait contre son corps, caressant mon dos.

« Promets-moi de me faire signe, quand tu seras prête » m'avait-il dit, quand il m'avait demandé en mariage et que j'avais refusé.

Je n'avais vraiment eu aucune raison de refuser sa demande. Parce que mes craintes s'étaient envolées au bout d'une semaine de vie commune avec lui. Il n'était pas agaçant, ni pénible. Il respectait mon travail, et était à peu près ordonné. _Je dis bien « à peu près »... _Nos disputes étaient rares et quand elles existaient, lui ou moi culpabilisions avant même d'avoir fini de crier. Il me complétait, il était ma moitié. Simplement. Il était un père parfait, un beau-père génial.

Un amant merveilleux et généreux.

Le soupir de plaisir d'Edward me fit revenir à la réalité. Je lui souriais, et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il posait son front contre le mien, et fermait les yeux. _Puisque tout nous réussit..._

_- _Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que ta demande est toujours valable ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser...

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se reculait légèrement sans me lâcher.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Si tu veux toujours de moi, je suis prête... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Son rire, magnifique, emplissait alors la pièce. Il riait, et me soulevait dans ses bras, me rendant toute légère.

- Bien sûr que j'veux toujours t'épouser !

Mon cœur se gonflait d'amour, encore plus pour lui et je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte, dans l'euphorie, comblée par le baiser qu'il me donnait. Certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, pour aujourd'hui, demain. Pour l'éternité, et un jour de plus.

_Définitivement, aujourd'hui est la meilleure journée de ma vie..._


End file.
